O bastão de Watoomb
by Fan Surfer
Summary: Durante a perseguição às Horcruxes, Ron abdica de sua memória para salvar Hermione. Sem opção, sua família o manda se tratar com um médibruxo americano. Poderá ele, em seu estado, ajudar seus amigos antes do duelo final entre Harry e Voldemort?
1. a decisão de Rony

**A decisão de Rony!**

- Ei, Harry...

- Ei, Harry... sabe quando eu digo que alguma coisa não me cheira bem?

- Sim, Rony. Eu sei disso, mas você diz isso pra tudo – resmunga o jovem de cicatriz na testa.

- Pois bem... da próxima vez que eu disser isso, por favor, escute!

Se a situação não fosse trágica, seria cômica. Afinal, quais as chances de que um Comensal tivesse senso de humor suficiente para esconder uma horcrux no Castelo de Edimburgo, na Escócia. Mas a verdade é que isso fora deliberadamente pensado, pois o castelo, possuía um misto de armadilhas trouxas e mágicas.

Essa era uma das últimas paradas do trio em busca das horcruzes, ela era a sexta. O cálice de Hiperppluf estava escondido em seu interior. Com uma ajuda de conhecimentos e instintos, Harry, Rony e Hermione conseguiram passar por quase todas as armadilhas ilesos, mas a pressa fora sua inimiga e, acidentalmente, Harry havia acionado uma armadilha que fez com que Hermione ficasse presa em uma sala que ia se enchendo magicamente de água, em uma mistura de armadilha trouxa e mágica incrível.

- Harry, Rony. Façam alguma coisa. Este lugar tem feitiço anti-aparatação – gritou Hermione.

_- Explosivus!!_ – gritou Harry sem efeito, enquanto Rony estava pensando se algum feitiço de transmutação resolveria a parada.

- _Transparentis – _gritou o ruivo, com grande concentração, deixando a parede cada vez mais transparente até que esta ficasse intangível e só restasse o campo de magia para segurar a água e Hermione do outro lado. Agora eles podiam ver o que estava acontecendo com a garota. O quanto ela estava pondo sua parte para sair dali e o quanto não adiantava. Eles tentaram o transparentis de novo, mas não obtiveram resultado.

- Harry, esse lugar é uma mistura de mundo trouxa e mágico certo? Como os trouxas resolveriam a situação? – perguntou Rony.

- Com explosivos! Boa idéia, Rony! – felicitou a castanha.

- Não adiantou nada usarmos o explosivus. Se transmutássemos algo em dinamite ainda assim teria a mágica envolvida. – desanimou Harry.

- Sai da frente Harry – disseo ruivo tomando distância. Correndo como um louco, se chocou de ombro com a barreira, voltando assim alguns metros.

- É sempre assim. Quando ele tem uma idéia brilhante, ele vem com uma estúpida na seqüência – bufou a morena.

Rony ainda estava no chão, se recuperando quando ouviu as palavras da amiga. Isso doeu mais nele do que seu ombro deslocado pela pancada. Ele a amava há muito tempo, mas nunca fora capaz de revelar seus sentimentos. Nunca se achou no nível dela, mas não podia deixá-la morrer assim. Ele iria salvá-la, nem que isso o matasse.

- Rony, quando você bateu na barreira, ela emitiu uma luz. Vou tentar de novo – disse seu amigo, forçando com o corpo a barreira enquanto Hermione lutava contra a água. Nisso, o jovem Weasley notou que o armário onde estava o cálice de Hiperppluf também tinha um campo protetor em volta dele. nesse campo, alguns símbolos formavam uma frase.

- Hermione, você aprendeu algum desses símbolos na escola? – perguntou Rony.

- Não, não se parece com nada que eu tenha visto.

Enquanto isso, Harry, que não tinha visto as imagens continuou chocando-se com o campo de energia mística, tornando os símbolos cada vez mais nítidos, até formarem uma frase, ainda ininteligível para eles. Rony forçava o campo com as costas, com os olhos grudados na imagem, processando-a.

Foi então que algo no cérebro do ruivo deu um estalo. E de repente, era óbvio, mais do que óbvio aquela letra, aquele idioma aqueles sinais.

- É celta, Hermione. Estou certo disso – disse animado.

- Que bom para você, Rony, mas no momento, tenho outras prioridades – disse sarcasticamente.

Hermione Jane Granger nunca lidou bem com o perigo. Sim ela adorava a sensação de correr riscos, não a de sentir a morte se aproximando. Ela precisava de uma válvula de escape para a sensação de ter estudado tanto e ainda ser inútil nesse momento de necessidade. E para ela, a válvula de escape perfeita era quem sempre fora: Ronald Billius Weasley.

Esse foi mais um comentário que ele deixou passar, embora sentisse na carne a acidez da palavra. Conforme olhava mais para a frase celta, mais ela parecia fazer sentido. Até que um raio percorreu seu córtex cerebral e ele entendeu o que tinha que fazer.

- A frase significa "se veio aqui sozinho, és feliz. Para sair daqui deve deixar o que mais estima".

- Como você sabe disso, Rony? – perguntou Harry, que a essas horas já tinha percebido a frase.

- Não sei, amigo. Eu apenas sei disso. – e, olhando para a garota, que estava completamente molhada e lutando por um pouco de ar. Ele nao sabia de onde, mas teve certeza do que faria. Uma idéia louca? Talvez, mas por eles... não. Por ela arriscaria – Não se preocupe, Mione. Já sei o que fazer. Vou tirar você daí!

- Agora... é oficial... Ronald Weasley tem um plano... estou morta... – criticou a jovem.

Rony fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Quando os abriu, seus amigos não gostavam da mirada que eles tinham. Eles conheceriam esse olhar em um espetacular jogo de xadrez bruxo, quase sete anos atrás.

- Rony, não! – disse o moreno – sempre demos um jeito. Não precisa fazer isso.

- Sempre soube que poderia dar nisso, Harry. Prepare a espada de Griffindor.

- Harry... não deixe... ele... – tentou em vão, Hermione, pois o jovem bruxo já tinha se jogado em direção ao outro campo de energia.

**- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh** – gritou de maneira apavorante, o jovem.

Por um instante, pareceu que este campo devolveria Rony ao chão, mas não foi assim. Ao invés disso uma onda de energia começou a percorrer seu corpo uma e outra vez , cada vez mais rápido. Em seus cabelos o efeito da energia parecia fazer com que o jovem ficasse com o cabelo grisalho e novamente voltando ao seu tom natural. Ao passo que isso acontecia, a energia que mantinha Hermione separada na outra sala começou a desaparecer e Harry foi atingido por uma tromba d'água que escorreu, trazendo a castanha junto. Assim que ela se incorporou, tentou tirar o ruivo dali, mas seu corpo não respondia aos estímulos. Assustada, apenas conseguiu fechar os olhos.

- Eu não consigo olhar, Harry. – choramingou ao jovem.

- Eu preciso olhar. Para que o sacrifício dele não seja em vão.

Preso à corrente de energia, o jovem Weasley conseguiu mexer seu braço são até onde estava o cálice. Com muito esforço depois de eras, conseguiu pegar o objeto.

**- HARRY!! AGORA!!** – gritou, jogando o cálice para trás, em direção à seu amigo. Quando ele soltou o cálice a energia cessou. No ar, Harry acertou um golpe perfeito no cálice, que se partiu em dois. Uma imagem aterradora de um Voldemort, pouco mais velho que eles se insinuou pela sala para logo desaparecer. Rony estava parado na mesma posição que ficara.

Quando Harry se aproximou deste, o corpo do ruivo foi pesadamente em direção ao chão. Agachando-se ao lado do corpo, um temor foi constatado.

- Ele está sem pulso. Hermione o que eu faço? – gritou desesperado. Para ver a jovem em estado de choque, olhando de maneira esbugalhada para o corpo do amigo.

Sem ninguém para contar, Harry começou com as medidas de primeiro socorros trouxas que aprendeu nas férias de verão com os Dursleys, massageando o coração do ruivo e fazendo respiração artificial.

- Hermione, o Rony precisa de você, sai dessa, por Merlin. – desesperou-se o moreno e desferiu um tapa no rosto da amiga. Esta, foi tomando ciência da situação e foi ter com o jovem caído.

Com um pouco de esforço, o jovem Weasley voltou a ter seu coração sob controle, ainda que Hermione teve que mandar um _Eletricus _em seu coração para conseguir isso. Mesmo pálido, ela pôde observar seu herói em toda a sua beleza, enquanto Harry, com sua varinha, solicitava um auxilio medibuxo de emergência, que era como chamavam-se os hospitais de bruxos nesses tempos de trevas. Um portal se abriu e dois medibruxos conjuraram uma maca e transportaram Ron até seu hospital próximo e, após um exame de emergência e uma serie de encantamentos, conseguiram a autorização necessária para mandar os jovens para Hogwarts.

* * *

_Essa história está em minha cabeça há meses, mas com um pouco de paciência vou colocando-a para fora.  
_

_Tenho que confessar, li os livros, mas não me considero um especialista no universo de J.K. por isso, peço alguma ajuda, especialmente com os nomes de personagens secundários que possam aparecer na trama e sua grafia. Como leio muitas Fics em espanhol, por vezes, algo de lá acaba me pegando._

_Reviews por caridad!!_

_Nos lemos.  
_

_Fan Surfer!_


	2. A explicação e as cartas

Harry e Hermione estavam do lado de fora da enfermaria, vendo a correria de Madame Pomfrey entre os feridos. Pelo visto, a guerra cobrara muito daquelas pessoas e aquela enfermaria, se não era tão profissional como St. Mungus, ao menos era segura para os lutadores da liberdade. Virando-se para a amiga, Harry viu como sua força fora drenada; ela parecia como se estivesse com uma semivida, incompleta. Não podia, porém esperar outra reação como essa, afinal ela vira seu amigo quase morrer para salvá-la. Se eles não tivessem ido com ele nessa missão, provavelmente ele já estaria morto e era grato por isso a eles, mas também não conseguia imaginar a vida sem um membro do trio. Nem como encarar a família da mulher que amava, trazendo o filho caçula em semelhante estado. Como se esse pensamento atraísse uma decisão, em questão de minutos, um notório alvoroço de cabelos cor de fogo, surgiu correndo através do corredor. Harry pôde divisar Charlie, Bill e Fleur, amparando Molly e Arthur Weasley. À frente, junto com Gina e Luna, estavam Neville Longbottom, Jorge e Fred.

- Harry? Mione? Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Gina Weasley.

- O quê aconteceu? Onde vocês estavam - perguntou Arthur.

- Como está o Rony? – a Senhora Weasley apressou-se em saber.

- Calma, todos vocês. O Jovem Weasley está em tratamento nesse instante. Vamos esperar que madame Pomfrey nos dê uma notícia. Por enquanto, teremos que nos contentar com o fato de que o Senhor Potter possa responder a alguma de nossas perguntas – disse Minerva McGonagalll – mas é melhor que falemos na sala do Diretor. Amélia se juntará a nós para novas informações

Harry conseguiu sair de seu torpor e percebera levemente que sua professora de Transformação estava ao seu lado. Há quanto tempo estaria ali ele não sabia. Ela estava magra e abatida, mas ele não era exatamente um exemplo de força e atividade motora. Esse tempo na clandestinidade fizera seus estragos em seus corpos e o cansaço era evidente.seguiram todos para a oficina que pertencera a Alvo Dumbledore, no ano passado e neste, pertencia a ela. Aceitando o pedaço de chocolate que Gina lhe dera, o jovem olhou a todos de maneira estóica e começou o relato.

Contando com a atenção de todos os presentes, ele contou como escaparam da perseguição dos comensais durante o casamento de Bill e Fleur, contou que ficaram um tempo escondidos na antiga mansão Black, como invadiram o Ministério, onde viveram no campo. Também contou sobre as horcruzes, a missão confiada a ele e que seus amigos decidiram ajudar. No final, contou como a busca por uma dessas horcruzes, terminou com o acionamento de uma armadilha por ele, o aprisionamento de Hermione e o sacrifício de Rony.

As expressões do grupo variavam de espanto pelo que esses três jovens fizeram sozinhos, normalmente vinda dos mais velhos, a expressões de orgulho, alegria e até de risos, especialmente na parte em que Rony salvava a castanha.

- Uma missão de tamanha magnitude... vocês deveriam ter nos confiado – ralhou Molly Weasley

- O professor Dumbledore fora especifico com Harry. – soltou Hermione, que começava a voltar à vida novamente. Ficar rodeada daqueles rostos sardentos a fazia mais próxima de Rony – Se ele quisesse que mais alguém soubesse, teria deixado pistas em suas mensagens.

Gina resolvera sentar-se ao lado da amiga. Ela sabia dos sentimentos dela por seu irmão, tanto como os do irmão por ela. Também sabia que se tem algo que é a cara de Rony Weasley é escolher o momento mais inapropriado para confessar seus sentimentos. E ele não falou com palavras, ele deixou claro como água em suas ações. Agora é só esperar que ele se recupere e ver no que daria aquela declaração não declarada de amor.

- Hehehe. Bem típico do Roniquinho, bancar o cavaleiro andante – riu Fred, acompanhado pelo gêmeo. Todos olharam com censura para os jovens.

- Garotos, não é hora para isso – falou bruscamente, o pai.

- Ora, papai. Não é como se não esperássemos que Rony salvasse Hermione. Só estamos rindo, pensando o que.. – começou Jorge.

- ...Iremos fazer com ele quando se recupere. Ele vai se recuperar... não vai? – completou Fred, tentando aparentar esperança.

- Creio que não é tão simples assim –disse uma voz vinda da porta da sala, que fez todos menearem a cabeça para encarar a dona – Eu sinto muito... não sei nem por onde começar. Tentei de tudo que eu conhecia, mas realmente não consegui sequer entender a natureza da maldição. Se o senhor Potter me permitir, eu gostaria de dar uma olhada na cena e observar melhor.

Minerva pegou sua penseira de uso pessoal, enquanto Harry pegava o pensamento com sua varinha – não que precisasse procurar muito – e a depositava no penseira. Em seguida, Pomfrey, McGonagalll e alguns dos Weasleys desapareceram no interior da penseira. Após alguns segundos, tanto as professoras quanto os entes mais próximos de Rony Weasley se olhavam assustados.

- Isso é terrível! Quem colocaria uma armadilha de tamanha crueldade? – disse Molly, abraçando Hermione em um de seus famosos abraços.

- Algum comensal com um deturpado senso de humor – respondeu Charlie Weasley – mas o importante é que eles estão vivos e Madame Pomfrey já possui informações para um tratamento adequado.

- Temo que não seja assim. Minerva, o que achou? Aquilo era celta antigo, certo? – perguntou à diretora.

- Sim... já não há mais dúvidas, Rony Weasley foi atingido por uma sina. É um milagre que ele esteja vivo. Não se conhece uma única pessoa que tenha escapado de uma Sina antes.

- Desculpe, mas – interrompeu Gina – o quê diabos é uma sina?

- Sina é um tipo de encantamento Celta que não possui contrafeitiço conhecido pela bruxaria moderna. Os antigos druidas celtas o criaram para funcionar como uma profecia, mais direcionada e normalmente letal – disse McGonagalll com pesar.

Hermione, que até então ouvia tudo atentamente, caiu em um pranto silencioso, amparada por Fleur e Gina, enquanto Molly desabava pesadamente na cadeira, junto a seu esposo.

- Tem que ter alguma coisa que possamos fazer! – desesperou-se Harry – Rony nunca desistiu de salvar Mione até conseguir! Se nós podemos fazer alguma coisa, não será desistindo e ficando de braços cruzados.

- Mas tem uma dúvida que não sai da minha cabeça – comentou Arthur – como Rony conseguiu descobrir primeiro o idioma celta e depois descobrir o que estava escrito.

- Acho que eu devo responder essa questão – soou uma voz que não era ouvida há meses naquele escritório e todos voltaram seus olhos para o retrato de Alvo Dumbledore – Olá Minerva, Amélia. Arthur, é bom vê-lo, mesmo nessa hora, assim como você, Molly; Senhorita Delacour, ou devo dizer, Senhora Weasley – disse o retrato, com uma piscada de olho – Bill, Charlie, Fred, Jorge. E por fim, Senhorita Lovegood; Neville, espero que esteja cuidando bem da Mandrágora que lhe deixei. Gina, Hermione e Harry; sei que parece que tudo vai mal agora, mas esperem um pouco para eu lhes contar uma história.

- Todos nessa sala sabem da profecia que existia no Ministério da Magia e dizia o Voldemort marcaria uma das crianças nascidas como seu igual e que estes estariam ligados pela vida.

- Para que um viva, o outro deve morrer – disse, completando o raciocínio, Harry.

- Exatamente, Senhor Potter. De modo que após uma investigação, Voldemort chegou á duas conclusões: uma era o Senhor Longbottom e outra é Harry. Mas existia uma outra profecia e esta, dizia respeito não a Harry, mas à Rony Weasley.

Um burburinho fez-se ouvir na sala. Uma profecia envolvendo Rony? Aquilo parecia surreal demais, mesmo se falando da comunidade mágica. Após tamanha comoção, Dumbledore continuou.

- Essa profecia dizia que, "dos inúmeros irmãos de cabelos de fogo, um deles terá um dom especial. Caso esse dom seja despertado, protegerá os outros e salvará seus amigos do mal". Como podem ver, não foi muito difícil a primeira parte do enigma, afinal sempre soube que o sonho de Arthur e Molly era ter uma família numerosa e, por esse mesmo motivo, rejeitei o pedido de Arthur para entrar na primeira Ordem da Fênix. Sabendo disso, acompanhei com grande interesse a chegada de vocês à Hogwarts: ficou claro para mim que Charlie era um espírito livre e esse era o seu dom; que Bill era um sedutor e esse era seu dom; que Percy era respeitoso às regras e esse era seu dom, assim como o dom dos gêmeos – deu um meio sorriso para eles – eram desrespeitá-las. Ficou claro para mim que o tipo de amor mais raro, o amor curativo, é o dom de Ginevra Weasley. Porém, o dom do jovem Rony ficara obscurecido por seus medos e demorou um pouco para que eu percebesse que ele é quem procurávamos. Rony Weasley possui uma habilidade que, embora apareça mais comumente aos trouxas, é raríssima entre as duas raças. Ele é um gênio específico.

Um novo burburinho fez-se ouvir. Rony, um gênio? Os mais céticos em relação a isso, eram sem dúvida, Fred e Jorge. Não lhes parecia muito normal de um gênio a burrice profunda que eles agregavam ao irmão. Hermione, por outro lado não sabia como se sentir. Ela sempre reclamava com ele sobre tudo, especialmente da falta de sensibilidade dele, mas ela sabia que ele era especial, pelo menos para ela. Agora ela se pergunta se houvesse forçado mais ele a estudar, essa habilidade teria aparecido mais cedo?

- Desculpe, professor – disse Luna, com seu eterno olhar esbugalhado – o Rony não teria que ser mais parecido como aquele trouxa que estudamos o ano passado? – vendo todos olhando para ela, tenta explicar – aquele que tira fotos mostrando a língua?

- Albert Einstein, um trouxa notável – respondeu Dumbledore, causando mais perguntas que respostas – Hermione querida pode explicar aos outros o que é um gênio específico?

- Um gênio específico é um trouxa que possui alguma habilidade extraordinária com uma parte do corpo ou a mente. Eles recebem esse nome porque essa habilidade, muitas vezes desconhecida por eles próprios é limitada à parte do corpo ou mente correspondente – disse como se fosse uma resposta condicionada à seu nome.

- No caso do jovem Rony, ele possui uma habilidade mental incrível: ele percebe padrões.

- Como assim padrões? – perguntou Fleur.

- Tudo em nossa vida é regido por padrões pequenos e imperceptíveis. Se eu jogar uma pena da mesa, a tendência é que ela caia ao chão. Esses padrões são visíveis. Mas existe uma série de padrões invisíveis: intenções, charadas, mistérios. O poder do jovem Weasley se refere a ler esses padrões instintivamente e concluir a resposta ao enigma. Se ele ver alguma vez um idioma estranho, sua mente irá reter a informação como fez.

- Mas e quanto à magia? Ela não deveria se aplicar às regras trouxas – disse Neville.

- Contudo, Senhor Longbottom, não é porque não temos conhecimentos das regras que elas não existem. A magia é uma espécie de energia caótica, como uma onda. E como onda, ela segue um padrão específico. Se devidamente estimulado, a habilidade poderia ser extremamente benéfica para a comunidade mágica – disse Minerva McGonagalll.

- Mas essa habilidade ficou dormente até agora. Por quê? – perguntou Hermione. Enquanto ela pudesse se manter a par do assunto, poderia evitar ter que lidar com a dor da possibilidade de nunca mais ouvir Rony brigar com ela. Enquanto estava fora da conversa, passara mentalmente os anos de companheirismo em Hogwarts, as aventuras, as brigas, as palavras não ditas e o sacrifício dele por ela de maneira cíclica, a enlouquecendo.

- Na verdade – começou Alvo – ele usou-a inconscientemente em raras ocasiões, como naquele tabuleiro de xadrez, no primeiro ano de vocês. Contudo, essa habilidade foi bloqueada pelo medo e a vergonha. Num exemplo mais claro, a sua fobia de aranhas.

Todos os membros da família Weasley voltaram-se para os irmãos gêmeos, acompanhados dos olhos dos demais participantes da reunião. Não era segredo para ninguém que o terror de Rony por aranhas, nascera de uma piada dos irmãos, transformando seu ursinho de pelúcia em uma aranha.

- Ora, mãezinha – disseram os gêmeos, em posição de defesa – como saberíamos nós que o Roniquinho era um gênio na garrafa.

- Mas ainda não sabemos como ele conhecia o celta. Hermione não conseguiu identificá-lo – disse Harry.

- Acho que agora eu devo entrar na explicação – disse Bill – Quando levei minha família para o Egito, nas férias do segundo ano de vocês, por sugestão do Professor Dumbledore, eu apresentei alguns idiomas perdidos para Rony, para ver se ele interessava-se por algo do gênero. Como Rony agiu, bem... como Rony, não dei muita insistência ao caso.

- Mas ainda há o mistério da Sina. Como é que ele sobreviveu à sina? – perguntou Amélia.

- Qual era a sina? – perguntou Luna.

- Se não me falha a memória, era algo como "se veio aqui sozinho, és feliz. Para sair daqui deve deixar o que mais estima" – objetou Charlie.

Todos pararam para pensar no assunto. Até mesmo Dumbledore não conseguia pensar em uma saída para esse enigma. Se pressupunha que uma sina era algo irremediável e que levava à morte. Nunca houve um caso de bruxo ou trouxa, por mais poderoso que fosse que, uma vez amaldiçoado com a Sina celta, vivesse para contar a história. Por fim, uma voz feminina falou.

- Essa é fácil! – disse Gina – Se ele devia deixar o que mais estimava, ele deixou. A sina não falhou. Ela tomou o que se pediu para tomar, mas... se a pessoa não estima tanto a vida dela, a sina não a tomaria.

Todos se olhavam como se fosse uma questão obvia. Realmente, se a magia era ancestral, não havia jeito de quebrá-la. Então, a solução seria burlá-la.

- Brilhante! – disse o retrato – Mas o quê Rony Weasley amaria mais do que sua vida?

- Suas memórias – respondeu Harry, em um sussurro.

Todos olharam para o jovem, como se não tivessem entendido o quê ele falava. Ele tampouco tinha coragem de encarar todos e dar a terrível notícia. Sua ex-namorada atraiu a atenção para ela, confirmando os temores de seu amado.

- Harry tem razão. Rony tinha mais apreço por quem ele era, pelas pessoas que eram seu irmãos, pais e amigos, do que por sua vida. A maior prova disso é as vezes que ele brigou com Malfoy por ofender nossa família, Hermione, Luna, Harry ou Neville. Essa era a sua maneira de mostrar o carinho dele e foi o que ele sacrificou para que nós tivéssemos uma oportunidade – completou, afastando com as costas da mão, uma lágrima rebelde.

Ninguém disse nada durante o caminho de volta para a enfermaria. Contudo, foram surpreendidos por uma estranha presença que estava ao lado da cama: Percy.

- O quê você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou friamente Fred.

- Ele é meu irmão. Tenho tanto direito de estar aqui quanto vocês – respondeu Percy, sem tirar os olhos da cama.

- Depois de tudo o que você falou sobre papai, ainda tem coragem de aparecer aqui e se dizer da família?! – Começou a perder a calma Jorge.

- Meninos, isso não é hora – interrompeu Arthur – E Percy tem razão. Ele tem tanto direito de estar aqui quanto todos nós.

- O quê aconteceu com ele? Porque não acorda? – perguntou Percy para sua mãe.

- Seu irmão fez o que tinha que fazer: salvar pessoas. Ele foi vítima de uma maldição celta, denominada Sina. Não existem registros de pessoas que sobreviveram à sina.

- Então, como?

- A maldição dizia que ele deveria sacrificar o que mais gostava e ele sacrificou suas memórias. Como quem lançou a sina nunca pensou na possibilidade de alguém gostar de outra coisa além de sua vida, deixou escapar esse detalhe. – disse Minerva.

Após alguns exames, Pomfrey confirmou o que todos temiam e desconfiavam.

- Realmente, não vejo nenhum traço de memória nele. Sua mente está em branco.

- Ele não se lembrará de nós? – perguntou Harry.

- Quando falamos de memória, me refiro não só à famílias ou amigos, mas todas as memórias. É como se ele tivesse sido gerado nesse instante. Atividade cerebral dele não controla nem as funções básicas. Eu tive que deixá-lo em uma barreira especial, onde estou gradativamente ensinando seu corpo quais atividades são necessárias para funcionar corretamente. Até seu corpo aprender isso, não há como falar da memória pessoal dele – explicou uma médibruxa próxima.

- Isso significa que funciona como se ele estivesse em um útero artificial? – perguntou Gina.

- Algo parecido com isso – confirmou a médibruxa, dirigindo-se para outro paciente, em seguida. A caçula olhou em volta do corpo do ruivo e encontrou não só, suas vestes, mas sua mochila. Procurou por algo nos bolsos, enquanto era observada por todos e finalmente, achou um pequeno saco de couro cru.

- Talvez não seja o melhor momento para isso, mas antes de sair de casa, Rony me disse que, se algo acontecesse com ele, eu deveria procurar em seus pertences esse saco específico. – revelou a ruiva, puxando seu conteúdo – Como imaginei, ele deixou-nos algumas cartas.

Todos se volitaram para ver vários pergaminhos selados, cada um com um nome inscrito no selo.

- É melhor lermos estas cartas em outro lugar. Existem pessoas que precisam de tratamento aqui – disse Arthur, relutantemente saindo do lado do filho caçula. Todos os outros seguiram seu exemplo.

Como se ignorasse completamente a dor da família Weasley, o sol brilhava radiante nos jardins de Hogwarts, criando um contraste com eles próprios, mas também os lembrando o motivo do sacrifício de um deles. Por esta razão, Minerva, Molly e Charlie conduziram os outros para o jardim da escola. Ao chegarem lá, Gina encarregou-se em distribuir as cartas. Entregou a primeira para Hermione, passando por Harry, Charlie, Percy (sob olhar incrédulo dos gêmeos), Bill e Fleur, que ganharam uma carta dirigida ao casal, entregou uma única carta para os gêmeos, e parou na frente de McGonagall para entregar uma carta para ela, que se surpreendeu com isto. Por fim, entregou uma carta para seus Pais.

Todos olharam-se mutuamente, como se esperando uma ordem ou que alguém desse o primeiro passo.

- Acho que nós devemos lê-las em voz alta. É como Rony gostaria que nós estivéssemos: juntos.

Como ninguém conseguia começar, coube a Minerva a ingrata tarefa.

_Cara professora McGonagall_

_Sei que de todas as cartas que Gina provavelmente distribuiu, a sua será provavelmente a mais incomum afinal, onde se imaginaria que um garoto com as minhas notas escreveria uma redação a um professor por vontade própria?_

_Na verdade essa é talvez a última oportunidade (a não ser que esteja xeretando minhas coisas) de me desculpar, não por minhas notas, não tenho vergonha delas, mas de não poder ver a senhora como diretora de Hogwarts. Sabe, eu realmente acredito que quando meus filhos tivessem a idade para ir à Hogwarts eles me escreveriam dizendo como a Diretora McGonagall, era incrível, bondosa, severa ou astuta, eu lhes diria algo como 'eu a vi no seu primeiro ano como diretora, ela toda nervosa em ocupar o cargo do Professor Dumbledore'. Não pareceria algo muito útil de principio, mas eles reconheceriam o valor dessa revelação quando fossem apanhados em suas detenções (não tenho duvidas que eles ganhariam algumas, se puxarem o pai, ou muitas, se puxarem os tios), na qual eles lembrariam que a mulher severa, é também bondosa e que o que ela tem de astuta tem de incrível. Eu gostaria de inspirá-los para extraírem o seu melhor (e temerem o seu pior) por acreditar que, como professora e diretora desta escola que me ensinou muito sobre a vida, magia, amizade e sobre mim mesmo, eles serão amplamente amparados por sua tenacidade, sabedoria e amor._

_Mas a realidade agora é outra, meus filhos não irão à Hogwarts, mas que meu sacrifício faça com que meus sobrinhos possam ir em condições melhores do que eu, Harry e Mione estivemos na escola: sem perigos, nem ameaças, nem tristezas. Pensando bem, não consigo pensar em Hogwarts sem isso, hehe. Se estou morto, torço para que no final, a coragem de Griffindor tenha sido meu amparo e que possa ir, sem tristezas._

_Nos vemos um dia desses, é assim que gostaria de me despedir da senhora. Como se nos encontrássemos daqui à um mês ou dois. Espero que não se esqueça de sorrir. A noite mais escura dá lugar ao dia ensolarado._

_Ronald Weasley_

- Você é um verdadeiro grifinório, Weasleys – disse a diretora, com os olhos marejados.

A seguir foi a vez de Bill tomar a palavra.

_Bill_

_Existe uma coisa invisível que faz nos mover para frente. Cada pessoa tem suas motivações que o levam adiante e isso nos faz humanos, nos faz felizes, completos. Uma das coisas que sempre me levaram em frente foi o seu exemplo._

_Eu gostaria de me ver mais como você, mais galante, mais confiante, mais sedutor e por que não dizer, mais galinha também...hehe (Fleur, ele era um homem solteiro antes de você!) Você me ensinou muito, mais do que palavras, com suas atitudes. Gostaria que pudéssemos conviver mais do que já convivemos, que pudéssemos ver uma nova geração de Weasley, destruir as portas da Toca, ouvir os berros da Mamãe para que nós parássemos nossos filhos, enquanto tomaríamos uma cerveja amanteigada e pensaríamos "já vi esse filme antes". Mas a vida nunca é como nós gostaríamos e vocês terão que tomar essa cerveja amanteigada por mim. Espero que você conte para seus filhos as incríveis aventuras do tio Rony e seus amigos contra o mal que não existirá quando eles tiverem idade para entender, o mal não passará disso, um conto de fadas. Esse é o meu desejo, que você tenha uma vida conjugal feliz e que possa, encher a Toca com novos gritos de alegria, com seus filhos, na certeza que eles serão felizes._

_Fleur._

_Apesar de ser o Weasley que a conhece há mais tempo, graças ao Torneio Tri-bruxo (sem desrespeito ao Harry) demorou um tempo para que eu pudesse ver a pessoa incrível que você é._

_Lógico, o seu dom veêla não ajudou muito, isso e o fato de que eu não sou a pessoa mais comunicativa da face da terra, mas se não falo muito, observo mais e pude comprovar o amor que tem por Bill, quando tratou de seus ferimentos, não só com isso, mas também com os pequenos detalhes com ele e com seu casamento._

_Como estou morto não tenho por que mentir, você quase nos enlouqueceu com sua exigências. Hermione me disse que todas as noivas são assim, inclusive as trouxas, mas confesso que isso me fez pensar um pouco melhor sobre casamento...hehe._

_Ainda assim, há uma outra maneira de se olhar a coisa: podemos olhar como se você tivesse, propositalmente, tentando nos enlouquecer ou olhar como se você quisesse que o dia que vocês escolheram para selarem a união de vocês fosse o mais perfeito, não por você, por ele. E olhando por esse lado, só me faz mais feliz em saber que você é parte de nossa família agora. Nós Weasleys, somos engraçados, não somos exigentes com a vida, mas somos seletivos com as pessoas que escolhemos para compartir nosso amor. Lembre-se disso._

_Sempre se há de respeitar a mulher que conseguiu laçar o Weasley mais cobiçado. Esse nome é sinônimo de orgulho: orgulho em ser feliz. Sejam felizes. Juntos._

_Amor, cuidem-se e encham Molly Weasley de netos._

_Rony_

Emocionado, Charlie toma a palavra.

_Charlie_

_Como dizer adeus para um espírito livre? Simples: não dizendo._

_Por você eu aprendi coisas que mais precisaria para viver em Hogwarts: a força necessária para agir. A grande alegria em se ter irmãos mais velhos é que podemos nos espelhar neles para tomarmos as decisões nos momentos críticos. Eu nunca falei para ninguém, mas quando nos metíamos em encrencas (e foram muitas vezes) sempre me perguntei como você agiria. Lógico que quando seu irmão vive entre dragões, a opinião que normalmente se teria é que você pode, você consegue, seu sangue é cheio de fibra, assim como seu irmão Charlie, mas nunca olhava por esse lado. Sempre olhei o que o levou para ser tratador de Dragões na Romênia, a paixão por algo, a certeza de seguir seu caminho, a força interior necessária para enfrentar as provações em seu caminho e a coragem para enfrentar Molly Weasley!!_

_Nesse verão tive que tomar várias decisões difíceis: a de juntar-me a Harry e Mione nessa viagem, a de auxiliar Hermione com seus pais, a de decidir não deixá-la sozinha nessa hora tão terrível. Saiba que em cada uma delas, você foi meu guia, minha bússola, apontando o caminho necessário para se tornar um homem digno, reto e consciencioso. Muito obrigado por tudo._

_Espero que quando essa guerra acabar, você possa continuar a fazer o que mais gosta: cuidar de dragões, ser o que nos é mais necessário agora, um espírito livre. E uma tarefa que você nunca pensou nisso como uma tarefa, mas eu lhe desvendo agora: ser a consciência coletiva Weasley. É isso que você sempre foi, cuidando de nós, velando pelo nosso bem-estar, pela nossa alegria, pelo nosso crescimento._

_Como disse no começo, isso não é um adeus. Isso é só um até mais e obrigado. Espero não acabar como um fantasma pois essa carta terá se tornado extremamente sem sentido. Mas sei que não me tornarei um, porque vivo ou morto, fui uma pessoa plena, glutona feliz e livre. Pelo menos tanto quanto o Snape deixou a gente ser livre. Aprendi com o melhor._

_Aprendi com você._

_Cuide-se e dê um abraço no Norberto por mim (só Hagrid para ter um dragão de estimação)._

_Rony_

Percy olhava para sua carta com apreensão. Sabia que suas últimas palavras com o irmão foram atravessadas, por isso não sabia o que esperar da carta. Enxugando as lágrimas e pronto para o que viesse e, em parte, acreditando na bondade e honestidade de Rony, começou a ler:

_Percy_

_Às vezes um rio é um rio e não se pode alterar o curso das águas. Sei que antes de terminar de ler esta frase, você já pensou em dezenas de modos de como fazê-lo, por isso cale a boca e escute, senão vai estragar o momento. Pronto? Ok, então: lá vai!_

_Do mesmo modo que um rio tem seu curso, todos nós somos em parte um rio. Somos todos filhos do mesmo Arthur e da mesma Molly Weasley e esse fato, ninguém poderá mudar. Cada um de nós tem seu jeito, Charlie é um libertário; Bill é um casanova (me desculpe de novo Fleur); você eu deixo para o final; Fred e Jorge; bem... você sabe como eles são, melhor do que ninguém; Gina é o coração da família e eu, bem... não tenho muita certeza do que sou, mas sei que eventualmente eu descubro o que sou... ou não, mas essa é minha idéia de vida._

_E temos você agora, obstinado, teimoso, almofadinha, mas preocupado com todos. Tanto que não hesitou em passar por cima de nosso pai, para garantir a sobrevivência da família. Demorou um tempo, mas eu entendi isso. Você não pensou só em você, também pensou em nós como família e isso é digno. Indigno é como você optou por expressar sua opinião; como você saiu de nossa casa; como resolveu de uma hora para outra tentar deixar de ser um Weasley. E por isso, você chegou à esse ponto em que está agora: incompleto. Sei disso, se você não estivesse incompleto, não teria pensado nas maneiras como um rio pode ser alterado de curso na primeira frase e também, que somos em 7 irmãos crescendo juntos, não dá pra ficar completo quando estamos brigados com um de nós. Por isso, peço-lhe que pense um pouco, o fato de papai estar certo e você errado, não pode lhe impedir de pedir desculpas. Sei que você é orgulhoso, mas também sei que você sabe que quer fazer isso e que papai saberá ouvir e desculpará você. Ele é seu pai e nesse período temos que ficar unidos. Todos nós._

_E não pense que, se você estivesse em casa, as coisas seriam diferentes e você não estaria lendo essa carta. Eu já sabia dessa missão e já tinha tomado minha decisão. Não se deixe culpar demais pelas coisas que você não fez. Quanto à confiança perdida, será necessário novas provas, mas o bom da família é que possuímos uma ligação ancestral com as pessoas em nosso redor, o que torna as coisas mais fáceis. Mas de trabalho você não tem medo e a única regra que você precisa seguir nesse momento é: seja você mesmo, mas não seja sempre o mesmo. Abra seu coração e deixe fluir seus sentimentos, como um rio..._

_Entende agora? É desse rio que estava falando no começo do pergaminho, o rio de sentimentos que não podem ser represados._

_Particularmente, acredito que Jorge e Fred farão sua vida um inferno quando se desculpar e tornar a viver harmoniosamente com os outros, mas não será nada que você não esteja acostumado deles. Isso espero! E lembre-se, ser um homem não é não cair, mas não ter vergonha de admitir isso e levantar para começar de novo._

_Me deixe orgulhoso irmão,_

_Rony._

Fred tremia enquanto segurava o papel.seus olhos estavam marejados e ele ficava, inconscientemente, enfocando uma e outra palavra. Ansioso, Jorge tomou fôlego e o pergaminho do irmão e começou a ler

_Caros Fred e Jorge,_

_Ou maníacos homicidas sádicos que adoraram o fato de tentar transformar minha vida em um inferno cada minuto que conseguiam._

_Me desculpem por não escrever uma carta individual, mas assim me pareceu melhor. Mesmo porque vocês sempre fizeram questão de que confundíssemos vocês, mesmo._

_Antes de tudo, se Harry chegar e lhe pedir um soco, não se espantem. Apenas o acertem, sem pestanejar. Vocês não saberão porque bateram, mas ele saberá por que apanhou._

_Não foi fácil ser mais novo que vocês. Não foi mesmo, mas embora eu negue às vezes, também não foi tão ruim quanto eu pintei. Se tirarmos o fato de que vocês fizeram da minha vida um inferno desde antes de aprenderem magia, vocês foram excelente irmãos. Sempre nos ajudando nos momentos tristes (mesmo que depois colocassem a culpa na gente), colocando um sorriso em nossos rostos, nos fazendo ficar a par dos segredos da ordem, criando confusão, chamando a confusão, tornando-se o centro do universo familiar._

_E vocês, como centro do universo familiar conseguiam me fazer sentir inadequado, por não ser como vocês e ser quase tão alvo de suas brincadeiras quanto o Percy. Vocês são desastres naturais com vontade. Chegam e arrasam tudo à sua volta. E o pior. Descobriram como ficar obscenamente ricos com isso! Mais do que irmãos, vocês são lendas. Chegaram o dia em que haverão cantigas em Hogwarts sobre as bizarrices que vocês aprontaram na escola e em como Filtch e Pirraça eram seus alvos prediletos. Isso são coisas que passarão de geração em geração assim como os feitos de Dumbledore. Feitos menos impressionáveis, mas ainda assim, feitos._

_Correndo o risco que vocês se tornem adultos responsáveis um dia, gostaria de lembrar-lhes que vocês devem dar atenção para seus filhos igualmente. Para impedir que estes se tornem monstrinhos como vocês. Assim como Percy fez, vocês prepararam uma forma de poderem sustentar a família em caso de necessidade. Tal como Percy, vocês tiveram que crescer um pouco ao assumirem um negócio próprio. Vocês são mais parecidos com ele do que aparentam, então quando ele se desculpar com papai e o resto da família, tentem ser um pouco menos vocês mesmo e pensem no que o outro esta sentindo. Aposto que se fossem vocês do outro lado, também estariam inseguros da reação de seus irmãos._

_Não esperem mais coisas de mim, pois como dizia uma certa garota que estava junto à mim e Harry com impressionante constância, eu tenho a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá. Pelo menos ela me comparou com alimento, já é um avanço. Espero que minha morte tenha melhorado o mundo mágico ou pelo menos, ajudado Harry e Mione a sobreviverem mais um dia contra Vol...vocês entenderam, certo? Se bem que este é o caso, pois essas cartas estão junto às minhas coisas pessoais. Quem de vocês diria, hein? Roniquinho, um herói._

_Se a guerra já acabou, a missão de vocês já começou. Se ainda não, vocês terão a mais importante das missões: eliminar a dor. Muitas pessoas perderam seus entes queridos, amigos, pessoas próximas. Elas estão desesperadas por um pouco, mesmo que seja um único pedaço, de felicidade. Por isso, se à Bill eu confiei o futuro e a Charlie, confiei a consciência da família, à vocês, confio a alegria, não só da família Weasley, mas a de todas as pessoas atingidas pela dor infligida pela marca negra. Sei que vocês podem fazer isso._

_Olha só, eu disse que não seria profundo, mas sinto que não pude evitar esse clima "já morreu" (se bem que se vocês estão lendo isso, é verdade). Então para finalizar como se deve, vou dizer uma verdade para vocês. Eu quero que vocês tenham uma vida longa, feliz e produtiva e que morram de velhice, juntos. Hermione me disse que os trouxas acreditam em uma vida posterior à essa e, se eles estão certos, quero ter bastante tempo para pensar em como vou me vingar de cada uma das piadas que vocês fizeram comigo. Então vivam! Alegres como sempre._

_Nos vemos, _

_Rony._

_P.S.: eu comecei a ler o livro que vocês me deram e, por incrível que pareça, não é que a coisa funciona? Isso ia me ajudar tremendamente. Vocês tinham razão, era o melhor presente. Se bem que em um aniversário que eu quase morro, não é lá muito difícil de ser um bom presente._

- Mal...agradecido – disse fungando, Jorge.

- Ingrato – acrescentou Fred, que tomara a leitura da carta quando o irmão não conseguira mais. Ginevra foi a próxima; ela chorara nas cartas de cada um de seus irmãos, mas quando chegou sua vez, ela possuía um brilho próprio no olhar.

_Gina_

_Se você está lendo isso, existem duas possibilidades: _

_1º eu estou morto; ou_

_2º você está mexendo nas minhas coisas!! Saia do meu quarto!!_

_Relaxa, eu sei muito bem que é a primeira opção e por isso, eu a confiei à você. Sabia que podia confiar em você._

_Sabe, não é difícil confiar em você, sempre tão dona de seu nariz e tão cheia de opinião sobre tudo, muitas vezes agindo como uma mãe, seu gênio à lá Molly Weasley surgia no meio de uma discussão e todos nós do Bill até papai sabíamos que a batalha era perdida. Se mal ganhávamos da mamãe, imagine de um turbilhão ruivo em idade adolescente? Nunca tivemos a menor chance._

_Mas você era assim porque sempre fora o coração da família. Sempre tinha que mostrar que, crescendo entre 6 irmãos era tão forte quanto nós, sem deixar de ser feminina, felina e muitas vezes, ferina. Cá entre nós, os homens são completamente diferentes das mulheres; não possuímos sutilezas. Se algo é assim, é assim e pronto. Se temos fome, comemos até ficarmos satisfeitos (eu principalmente), se não gostamos dizemos que não gostamos. É assim que somos e você cresceu assim e se tornou essa garota maravilhosa que dá vontade de proteger do mundo. Sim, sou ciumento até em carta, mas sempre confiei em suas escolhas, pelo menos os deixei vivos para saberem o que enfrentavam quando magoaram você._

_Sei que você passou o verão todo dizendo que Harry era um idiota. Eu entendo, mas também entendo ele, porque sou tão idiota quanto ele. E sei que você sabe o quanto isso é difícil para ele e para você. Mas acredito que vocês vão se entender. Porque acredito?_

_Simples. Você é uma Weasley e não desiste nunca do que quer. Quando as coisas estiverem calmas, permitam-se tomar um pouco de tempo, permitam-se expressarem seus sentimentos sem ressalvas. Merlin é testemunha do quanto vocês precisam disso. Gina, você é a encarnação do amor, a mais apaixonada das Weasleys, a mais intensa e merece ser feliz. A tarefa de manter o amor da família e evitar que nos tornemos como os Dursleys é sua. Porque amor, baixinha, é tudo o que nós precisaremos quando tudo acabar. Eu tenho fé em Harry e sei que você também. Vamos juntos com ele, em busca de um futuro feliz._

_Ah... se por um acaso, alguém resolver fazer homenagem à minha pessoa em um de seus futuros rebentos, pelo amor de Merlin, esqueçam o Billius. Ninguém merece crescer com uma carga dessa. Sei que eu não merecia!_

_Ginevra, sorria. Sempre. Não aqueles sorrisos de desdém do tipo "Rony, você é uma mula completa" esses eu já tive às dúzias, aquele seu sorriso de alegria, como quando você carregou o time nas costas, com a conquista da Taça das casas como buscadora e, principalmente, o sorriso que você deu quando Harry a beijou pela primeira vez, naquele dia. É com esse sorriso que vou me lembrar eternamente de você._

_Com amor, baixinha (e pare de fuçar no meu quarto, enquanto Harry ficar lá. Nada de travessuras na minha cama!)_

_Rony._

_P.S.: Existe um segundo pergaminho para você no saco. Leia-o quando estiver sozinha._

- Só dessa vez, vou deixar passar esse Ginevra, Rony – sussurrou a garota, enquanto uma lágrima rebelde rola por sua face.

Molly Weasley enfrentava uma difícil situação. Sabia do perigo que todos corriam com o retorno de Voldemort, mas a sensação de ter um filho seu escrito uma carta póstuma à todos era mais um prego no esquife de sua alma. Só Arthur sabia o quanto ela velara pela segurança de todos na frente do relógio da família e quanto seu mundo desabou quando viu o ponteiro de seu caçula ir de perigo de morte para morte e voltar para perigo de morte. Ela sabia que Harry e Mione usaram uma técnica trouxa de ressucitação e estava orgulhosa dos amigos de seus filhos, já os considerando como uma parte da família. Ela só esperava que se Rony não acordassem, eles não se afastassem dele, pois seria uma maneira de ter seu pequeno filho junto à ela e, mesmo doendo ainda assim traria-lhe um pouco de alegria. Sabendo da incapacidade da esposa, o patriarca da família aclarou a voz e começou:

_Queridos Molly e Arthur,_

_Permitam-me chamá-los por seus nomes nesse instante. Cá pra nós, não daria para levar-me a sério como adulto se eu os chamasse de papai e mamãe numa hora dessas._

_Não vou dizer que sei a dor que vocês estão sentindo nesse momento. Nem imagino. Não passo nem perto. Ter um filho, vê-lo crescer e depois ter de se despedir dele de maneira tão abrupta. Isso é antinatural, nenhum de nós deveria passar por isso. nem pais, nem filhos._

_Sei muito bem que vocês não estavam de acordo com minhas decisões de sair e buscar Hermione e de virmos nessa jornada. Contudo, se pensarem bem, isso nada mais é do que culpa de vocês: criaram um homem correto, digno e justo, que não tem medo de tomar a frente para lutar pelo que acredita e defender aqueles que ama. Um verdadeiro Weasley. Arthur, você tentou entrar na primeira Ordem da Fênix; Molly, você teve a coragem de amar em um mundo de trevas. Como ter pais assim e não ser como sou? Não ser como somos? Vocês são nossos maiores espelhos de como pessoas devem ser, sejam elas bruxos, magos, lobisomens, vêelas, trouxas, elfos, duendes ou espectros. Qualquer um que conviva com vocês entende que a verdadeira força é a tolerância e o amor. Quando Dumbledore falou para Harry que o amor era a chave eu nunca entendi, até o momento que decidi fazer as coisas por mim mesmo. Então percebi que o amor te dá coragem necessária para fazer a coisa certa. Ela o ajuda a superar o medo. Ela te faz querer sempre um pouco mais do que você quer que as coisas sejam boas. Não só por você, mas pelos outros à sua volta. Lutar para viver. Viver para ser feliz. Ser feliz para vencer a dor e a solidão._

_Saibam que sou imensamente grato por ter feito parte dessa família. Não podia ter pais melhores, irmãos melhores, amigos melhores. Tudo o que aconteceu fez com que eu crescesse e decidisse o que é melhor para mim. Não. Para nós. Se a loja dos gêmeos foi uma maneira de garantir uma vida mais confortável, assim como a decisão do Percy de ficar ao lado do Ministério naquele momento, a minha decisão para garantir um futuro para minha família foi me unir ao Harry nessa jornada, fazendo sempre o possível para construir um futuro melhor para ele, para Mione, para vocês e para a comunidade mágica em geral. Isso é ser um Weasley. Isso é ser filho de Arthur e Molly Weasley. Isso é ser uma pessoa digna._

_Não se preocupem comigo, mas com o que me aconteceu. Eu quero que contem esta história para o maior número de pessoas no futuro. Não por que sou filho de vocês (tá, em parte isso se torna mais legal por ser filho de vocês), mas por simbolizar que na hora mais negra da comunidade mágica, teve gente que se levantou e lutou, mesmo sabendo que a chance era pouca e que era mais fácil ficar calado ou fugir._

_Para sempre seu filho,_

_Rony._

Harry estava parado. Sabia que era sua vez, mas como podia invadir um espaço tão pessoal? Ele sabia que Rony o tinha como um irmão e o sentimento era mutuo, mas de certa forma ele tinha causado tamanho sofrimento àquela família que tinha lhe acolhido por diversas vezes. Só se animou quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Charlie e Arthur estavam ao seu lado, e assentiram, como se dessem autorização para que ele dividisse não só as últimas palavras do amigo, mas também sua dor.

_Harry,_

_Se está lendo isso, existem duas opções:_

_Eu estou mortinho da silva!_

_Pelo visto, você andou pegando o péssimo hábito de mexer nas minhas coisas pessoais, no período em que namorou minha irmã!_

_Você é uma mula! Não se preocupe, é retórico o comentário. Aposto como você está pensando algo como "a culpa é minha" ou "era melhor nunca ter subido naquele expresso em Hogwarts" ou ainda "se eles não tivessem me acolhido, não teriam que passar por isso". Se esse for o caso, por favor, peça para Fred e Jorge um bom murro no estomago. Nada muito pesado, só o suficiente para você parar com isso._

_As coisas acontecem por uma razão, eu já sabia disso. Também sabia que provavelmente, não voltaria dessa jornada com vida. Surpreso? Sejamos francos, estamos enfrentando trasgos, mexendo com cães de 3 cabeças, pulando em visgos-do-diabo, brincando com cobras gigantes em lugares tenebrosos e enfrentando dragões (tá, só você enfrentou o dragão, mas eu ajudei Charlie a alimentá-lo, deve valer alguma coisa) e aranhas gigantes (o que no meu caso é muita coisa) o tempo todo. Uma hora a sorte ia acabar._

_Honestamente, eu espero que você e Mione estejam bem. Não há muito que falar além do enorme orgulho que tenho em ser seu amigo, não por você ser Harry Potter, mas por ser Harry. Por isso, quero lhe pedir uma coisa: mais um pouco. Caminhamos juntos um longo caminho em direção à uma paz verdadeiramente duradoura. Sabíamos das perdas que teríamos e ainda assim fomos em frente. Adoraria que isso já tivesse acabado, mas se você esta lendo essa carta, não é o caso, não é mesmo? Mas agora, façamos diferente. Sei que Dumbledore deixou essa missão para você, mas se está lendo essa carta significa que, possivelmente encontrou Gina (o que lhe é uma ótima forma de fazer as pazes com ela. Aproveite as oportunidades, meu amigo) e, quem sabe o resto da ordem. Se for o caso, aceite ajuda. Se a profecia está certa, precisamos que você chegue inteiro, bem e preparado para o confronto final. E para isso, precisam estar vivos, você precisa estar vivo. Aceite ajuda, Harry, mesmo que for de mais um Weasley. Não queira fazer tudo sozinho. Se lembra que seu maior poder é o amor? E o amor é o que nos dá coragem, nos une, nos torna forte. Foi pelo amor que sua mãe o protegeu, foi por amor que seu pai deu sua vida para impedir que algo passasse à sua mãe. Esse mesmo amor irá lhe ajudar agora. Não se feche. Não transforme uma guerra em que todos lutamos, num fardo único para suas costas. Não precisamos do Santo Potter. Precisamos do Harry. Se quisessem um mártir, eu até me ofereceria se alguém me garantisse que manteria a maluca da Rita Skeeter longe das minhas fotos de criança. Merlin sabe que elas não são nada agradáveis. E eu não lutei para construir uma reputação para ela jogar na lama, como aqueles livros horríveis que ela escrevia de você._

_Lembre-se meu irmão de viver. Nesse período, sobreviver é um dever, mas viver é o que faz a diferença. Só assim, podemos marcar nossa presença ao mundo. Só assim, podemos provar que estivemos vivos. Tocando o coração das pessoas. Esse é o nosso poder Harry._

_Ah... já ia me esquecendo... quando acabar tudo, dá pra jogar uma ou duas coisinhas comprometedoras fora... tipo perto da vizinhança dos seus tios, sabe? Um último presente de maioridade atrasado. Já que não posso usar isso para o que eu queria originalmente, é justo dar um fim digno à minha invenção._

_Cuide-se, meu amigo._

_Rony._

_P.S.: existe uma outra carta que está junto à outra carta de Gina. Leia-a sozinho._

Hermione olhou para todos uma e outra vez, enquanto olhava para sua carta, com enorme angústia. Com a mão tremendo segurou a cara e tentou abri-la, uma e outra vez.

- Desculpe... eu não posso...eu não posso! EU NÃO POSSO! – gritou, fugindo em seguida.

* * *

_Bom, agora sem olimpiadas eu prometo que atualizarei mais rápido (espero)._

_Se demorar demais, deixem um xingamento no review._

_é rapidinho!_

_Fan Surfer_


	3. Esperança e Despedidas

_Mione,_

_Não dá para pensar em não ser objetivo e claro com você. E, a não ser que você tenha descoberto esta carta por acidente, me_

_parece que eu estou além das palavras, não é mesmo?_

_Não se preocupe, eu posso não ser um gênio, mas sabia que as chances de que algo acontecesse comigo seriam enormes em_

_nossa jornada. Por quê comigo? Simples... porque eu decidi assim. Eu decidi que se necessário fosse eu usaria minha vida para _

_dar à você e ao Harry mais um dia de vida. Pode parecer heróico lendo isso agora, mas a verdade é que eu morro de medo. Não_

_por morrer... por falharmos, por deixarmos a guerra nos levar o melhor que temos, nossas emoções. Não é uma coisa à toa, é_

_nossa essência e é isso que eu vim proteger._

_A razão de proteger Harry não é só porque ele é o famoso Harry Potter que tem de resolver o problema da comunidade mágica._

_Isso também, mas ele é o Harry, meu melhor amigo, namorado da Gina e um Weasley honorário. Quase um mascote da família._

_Já você é diferente._

_Se você está lendo essa carta, que eu escrevi um dia antes da sua chegada à Toca, significa que não tive coragem de lhe contar_

_algo que deveria ter lhe contado há algum tempo. E, considerando a questão, não quero que este segredo mal-resolvido me_

_transforme em um novo Pirraça ou um Nick-quase-sem-cabeça. Eu sei, só to dando volta em torno do assunto para tentar reunir _

_minha porção grifinória, então vamos lá:_

_Hermione Jane Granger, eu, Ronald Billius Weasley, declaro nesta carta que tem um tipo de carinho todo especial por você e, isso _

_já dura algum tempo... sendo mais direto, Mione, eu amo você. Não me peça explicação, não sei muito bem quando esse _

_sentimento começou, embora Harry acredita que tenha sido no 4º ano, com o Baile de Inverno. Não sei, mas só acho que uma _

_coisa é certa, você não deve se sentir culpada por nada em relação a mim. Pelo menos agora você sabe de onde vem minha _

_implicância com as carta do Krum, é ciúme puro e simples. Eu neguei isso por tempo demais, mas agora chega. Sim, tenho _

_ciúmes de você e ponto._

_Acredite, faço uma leve noção que tudo isso deva ser um choque para você, mas acredito que você está destinada a ser uma _

_grande bruxa, a melhor de sua geração, assim que acabar essa guerra. Por outro lado, você precisa estar viva para cumprir _

_seu objetivo e, essa também é minha missão. Considere como um último presente para a mulher que conquistou meu coração, _

_mesmo sabendo que eu tenho a profundidade de uma colher de chá, ainda assim, meu coração é seu._

_Sempre seu._

_Rony._

- Rony... – chorava mansamente, a garota de cabelos castanhos apoiada em uma árvore, próxima ao lago da lula gigante,

quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

- Sabe, para alguém que era um idiota completo, ele foi bastante profundo nessa carta. Jamais esperava que ele fosse tão

franco – sussurrou Gina.

- Gina...Gi...na...eu...eu.. – colapsou Hermione.

- Shhhhhhhhhhh – abraçou a garota – ele não vai gostar de te ver assim.

- A... culpa é minha... a culpa é minha... ele... ele... me disse...que me salvaria... e eu... fui cruel... e... falei coisas que... –

falava entre soluços, rezando para que a garota conseguisse entendê-la.

- Você estava assustada. Ele também sabia disso. Mas, ainda assim, ele salvou a mulher que ama. Isso é muito a cara do

Rony. Como fez, quando você tinha virado pedra, lembra-se? Como lhe defendeu do Malfoy e ficou cuspindo lesmas,

lembra-se? Sabe Mione, ele ainda não está morto, mas ele certamente gostaria que você se lembrasse dele com um

sorriso. Pode demorar um pouco, mas esse sorriso um dia virá, tenho certeza.

- Eu... nunca pude dizer à ele como eu o amava... eu sempre tive medo de que ele fosse me achar uma louca... ou viesse

com aquela idéia de que eu estava confundindo nossos sentimentos, mas se eu... se eu... tivesse arriscado...

- Não dá para saber, Mione. Não se torture dessa maneira... ele não gostaria – acalentou Gina.

Quando Hermione correu, Harry e todos os Weasleys, exceto a caçula, resolveram voltar à enfermaria. Ao chegarem lá,

Penélope Pomfrey já conversava com Minerva McGonnagall. Ao ver a aproximação dos parentes de seu paciente, a

médibruxa foi até lá.

- Senhor e Senhora Weasley, eu acredito conhecer alguém que possa saber mais sobre a condição de seu filho...

- Você acha que existe alguém que possa ajudar o Rony? – pergunta impaciente Molly.

- Sim – responde a enfermeira – é alguém que me odeia e de quem não gostaria de falar, mas quando se trata de esse

tipo de feitiço antigo, possui grande conhecimento. Só tem um problema.

- E qual seria? – perguntou Charlie.

- Ele é americano e... vocês sabem como são os ianques... meio excêntricos... mas, fora isso, ele é um bom médico.

- Isso não interessa. Ele é médibruxo? – perguntou Arthur, concentrado.

- Pode-se dizer assim – falou a bruxa, enquanto ia para sua sala fazer uma ligação segura, pois aquela era uma das

lareiras especiais que não estavam grampeadas. Ela não queria fazer isso, detestava aquele homem e sabia que o

sentimento era mútuo, mas no final, ele acabou falando uma verdade, a de que, caso se encontrassem novamente, seria

ela à procurá-lo. Suspirando pesadamente, colocou o pó-de-flu na lareira e chamou.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do atlântico, um homem estava sentado em posição de lótus em frente a lareira, quando

uma voz quebra sua concentração.

- Stephen! Stephen.

Resignado, o homem sai de seu transe e, olhando para a lareira decide utilizar uma qualidade que há muito não utiliza: o

sarcasmo.

- Quase 10 anos, Penélope. Pensei que já tivesse perdido o endereço. Não posso dizer que estou feliz com a chamada,

mas não esperava que você agüentasse tanto tempo. Desse modo, você me deu uma surpresa.

- Estou tão satisfeita com essa ligação quanto você, mas estou ligando apenas por um paciente meu. Se dependesse de

mim, nunca mais veria essa sua cara feia.

- Cuspindo no prato que comeu, hã? Não posso falar que estou surpreso. Mas vamos falar do paciente, onde ele está

internado?

- Em Hogwarts, se puder vir o mais rápido possível, eu agradeço. Sinto que desse modo, o garoto pode não durar muito.

- É um caso urgente, mesmo. Estarei aí em alguns minutos.

- Do quê está falando? – irritou-se Pomfrey – é óbvio que não podemos usar lareiras nesse caso e você terá problemas

com a imigração mágica.

- Volte com seu paciente e me aguarde em 4 minutos. Daí poderemos dizer se terei problemas com imigração mágica ou

não – sorriu confiantemente.

- Idiota – disse a médibruxa, ao desligar a comunicação.

Sem opções, a mulher voltou para junto de seu paciente, enquanto pensava na ligação que havia feito há alguns

segundos. Achava ironicamente cruel que, duas pessoas com tamanho interesses comuns acabaram se odiando. Um

pedido negado, uma visão mais ácida e tudo terminara assim. Havia algo de rancor e frustração na voz daquele homem e

se sentia culpada por isso, mas com a comunidade mágica em guerra, mal tinha esperança de sobreviver, que dirá acertar

suas contas com o homem.

- Sabe Penélope, você poderia ao menos ter nos dito que esse médico era um fantasma. Nada contra – disse Jorge, com

malícia – só que não dá pra acreditar nos conselhos de saúde vindo de um homem tão... pálido.

- O quê? – disse a responsável, evidentemente aturdida, encaminhando-se para o leito e vendo a forma translúcida do

médico.

- Ah! Pomfrey... eu estava explicando à família Weasley que meu corpo está do outro lado do Atlântico e, dado a urgência

do chamado, utilizei minha capacidade de projeção astral para chegar mais rápido.

- Espantoso! Como isso funciona? – perguntou Arthur.

- Basicamente, eu posso...

- isso é muito impressionante, mas gostaríamos de saber como você pode ajudar o jovem Weasley! – cortou McGonagall.

Não que ela não estivesse impressionada com as habilidades do homem, mas, por Deus! Ele deveria ver as prioridades.

- Oh! Me desculpe. Eu tenho tendência a dispersar. Um momento por favor – disse o homem, murmurando algo e tocando

em seu amuleto, que emitiu uma luz sobre o leito do jovem. Aproximadamente dois minutos depois, o amuleto parou a

emissão, no que o homem juntou-se à família.

- E então, Stephen... o que acha? – perguntou a médibruxa.

- Que é um milagre ele estar vivo. A Sina é uma magia especialmente maléfica, pois causa tamanha dor que faz com que

suas vítimas desejem morrer e só então, a magia se conclui, matando assim suas vítimas – disse, olhando para a família

do jovem – Segundo me consta, o jovem Weasley direcionou a Sina para um lugar que pudesse lhe dar uma oportunidade

de sobreviver. Contudo, isso fez com que sua alma ficasse muito ferida no processo. Ela pode se curar, sozinha, em dez

anos. Isso é o tempo que ele levaria apenas para aprender as funções corpóreas. Daí poderia ter controle motor, cognitivo

e fisiológico para começar, do zero, a aprender a andar, falar e magia. Se deixado por sua conta, ele levaria, pelo menos

25 anos para chegar no mesmo patamar que estava antes de sofrer com a Sina – sentenciou o americano.

- Doutor, pelo seu tom de voz, existe então uma possibilidade, correto? – perguntou Percy.

- Sim... o que leva a decisão de seus pais, na qualidade de responsáveis legais. É possível para mim, envolver o jovem em

uma esfera mística que acelerará a cura de sua alma, criando assim, uma alternativa para os dez anos. Com isso, ele

aprenderá suas funções básicas, a falar e andar, em um tempo consideravelmente menor que 25 anos.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntaram Charlie e Molly.

- Aproximadamente, 1 ano e meio. Contudo, não pode ser feito aqui.

- Porquê não? – perguntou Fleur.

- Em termos simples, porque não posso me descuidar de minhas outras atividades. Lá, ele terá supervisão constante.

Aqui, honestamente não sei quando minhas outras atividades deixarão com que eu tenha tempo para vir até Hogwarts.

- E quanto ás memórias dele? – perguntou Bill.

- Nenhuma memória. Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada quanto à isso.

- Não podemos colocar nossas lembranças em uma penseira para que ele tenha parte da memória – perguntou Harry.

- Suas memórias de determinados acontecimentos, são interpretações pessoais dos fatos. Elas foram, aparentemente,

influenciadas pelo mundo interno de cada um. Assim, se uma alma pura, entrar em contato com essas memórias, não se

desenvolverá corretamente, mas como a dona da memória vê essa pessoa. Se entrar em contato com mais de uma

influência, sua mente pode apresentar um quadro de múltiplas personalidades. Por isso, gostaria que ele fundamentasse

um pouco de seu caráter social para ter uma base sólida em que se apoiar e decidir se deve ou não, ter acesso à suas

lembranças através de vocês.

Todos ali olharam para Molly Weasley à espera de uma decisão. Por um lado ter, daqui a 2 anos que conhecer novamente

seu filho, que sequer lembraria quem era, ou esperar 25 anos, para criar um filho do zero, mas que saberia quem

exatamente era sua mãe? Sem contar que a possibilidade de morrer durante esse tempo de guerra contra Voldemort. Se

isso acontecesse, em ambos os casos, ele jamais saberia quem fora realmente. Mas aceitando a ajuda do médico, a

esperança continuaria. Sentiria saudade de seu Roniquinho, mas seria por 2 anos. Ao invés de 25.

- Nos dê uma hora para despedidas – disse a matriarca – há amigos dele no colégio que gostariam de vê-lo até a volta.

- Entendo. Não poderia ser de outra maneira – diz o homem, desaparecendo.

- Penélope, ele é de confiança? – perguntou Molly.

- Ele é irritante, prepotente, idiota, cretino, em um dia bom. Mas é um homem ético e integro, que já arriscou sua alma por

gente que nem conhecia. Não se preocupe, Ronald estará em boas mãos.

- É melhor avisarmos Neville e os outros. Fred, Jorge. Poderiam dar o aviso aos amigos de Rony, no salão comunal? –

perguntou McGonagall.

- Sim, será bom dar uma olhada na Senhora Gorda de novo – disseram os dois.

- A senha desse semestre é – começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida por Jorge.

- Não se preocupe, ela abrirá uma exceção para nós – sorriu o ruivo.

- Meninos, não destruam nada – pediu o pai.

- Como pode pensar... – começou Jorge.

- ... Isto de nós?! – completou Fred. Saindo em seguida.

- Vou procurar as meninas. Harry, se importa de vir comigo? – perguntou Percy. O aludido apenas assentiu e

encaminhou-se para fora da enfermaria.

- Vamos. Acredito que elas devem estar nos jardins do castelo – afirmou o ruivo.

- Porque me chamou, Percy? Você conhece este castelo tanto quanto eu e poderia achá-las tão bem quanto qualquer

aluno.

- Sim, mas não conheço Hermione tão bem assim, quanto os outros. Além do mais, chega a ser irônico que eu tenha

brigado com minha família e agora me sinta mais a vontade com você, não é mesmo?

- Como Rony disse, essas coisas levam tempo. Mas, está sendo muito bom para todos, sua presença aqui. Especialmente

para Molly e Arthur.

- Às vezes eu penso que não mereço nada disso – confessou o jovem adulto – Harry, eu estava muito errado sobre você.

Eu o conhecia, mas me deixei influenciar. Sinto muito. Talvez não mereça seu perdão, nem o de minha família, mas mesmo

assim, eu sinto muito, mesmo.

- Deixe que seus pais julguem isso. Quanto à mim... desculpas aceitas. Não deve ter sido nada fácil para você também,

vindo de uma família numerosa e, de repente, sozinho. É meio assustador, não?

- Sim, bastante. No começo, parece libertário, mas após uma semana comendo sozinho, dormindo sozinho, sem ninguém

com quem dividir as frustrações e medos, você vê o quanto sua vida era cheia e o quanto está vazia.

- Desde ao primeiro mês? – espantou-se Harry.

- Desde o primeiro mês – afirmou Percy.

E assim, conversando, os dois não deram conta que já estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts. Cada um se calou ao olhar para

o sol que ia desaparecendo no horizonte. Quebrando o gelo do momento, o ruivo falou:

- Harry, será que um dia poderemos apreciar outro pôr-do-sol com Rony? – perguntou apreensivo.

- Não só acredito nisso, mas também que teremos Rony de volta para podermos rir disso tudo, um dia, de preferência com

nossos filhos e netos à volta – sorriu forçadamente.

Depois disso, começaram a procurar as jovens que haviam visto horas antes. Não demoraram a encontrá-las, abraçadas,

chorando em busca do conforto, uma da outra. Foi uma visão dura para os homens que sentiram-se inadequados para

interrompê-las naquele momento. Após 15 minutos de espera, quando elas se acalmaram, se aproximaram

- Gina... Hermione – cumprimentou Percy – a situação deu uma reviravolta, possivelmente para melhor.

- Como assim, Percy? – cortou a caçula. Sabia que deveria ser um pouco mais maleável com seu irmão e seria... assim que

ele pedisse desculpas.

- Madame Pomfrey consultou um médibruxo americano. Ele disse que pode haver um tratamento que pode fazer com que

Rony volte à seu estado cognitivo em dois anos, mas quanto às memórias, caberá a Rony decidir se quer vê-las ou não.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – atalhou Hermione – Sem seqüelas? Como era antes de ter me salvo?

- O médibruxo não falou nada sobre danos físicos, mas não podemos confirmar como a personalidade dele será afetada

pela experiência. Todos nós seremos pessoas comuns e ele terá que nos conhecer do zero e escolher se quer confiar em

nós ou não. E tem mais, Rony será levado para tratamento na América.

- O quê?! Rony precisa de nós! Precisa de sua família. De seus amigos – disse Gina, com sua última palavra apontando

para Hermione que ainda absorvia essa nova informação.

- Se não deixarmos ele ir, o processo pode levar 30 anos – disse Harry, enquanto abraçava a amiga. Ele desconfiava

seriamente do conteúdo da carta dela e, por isso, imaginava que isso seria horrível para ela – Sua mãe também não

gostou da idéia, mas entre ter um filho em tratamento por 2 anos e por 30, ela optou pelo mais rápido. Dentro de 30

minutos ele vem buscar Rony.

As duas mulheres nada falaram. Apenas levantaram-se e correram em direção à enfermaria. De onde não saíram antes de

10 minutos após a saída de Rony. Fred, Jorge, Lino avisaram os outros e, quase meia grifinória veio para despedir-se de

um de seus. Mesmo que não conhecessem intimamente, ele era um dos seus e isso contavam muito para eles. À seus

amigos mais próximos, foi permitida a permanência na enfermaria e Lilá fez um espetáculo quando foi impedida por Gina,

de ver um pouco mais o seu _Ron-Ron_.Quando a visitação já havia se encerrado, Hermione perguntou à Madame Pomfrey.

- Como ele virá buscar Rony?

- Ele disse que daria um jeito de aparatar aqui – disse, encolhendo os ombros, mas tão curiosa quanto a aluna.

- Isso é impossível. Todo mundo sabe que é impossível aparatar aqui em Hogwarts, principalmente estando do outro lado

do Atlântico – disse, cética.

Nesse momento, uma parede próxima começou a emitir um brilho estranho, fazendo com que todos sacassem suas

varinhas e estivessem prontos para fritar o que quer que aparecesse ali. Para surpresa de todos, um corpo, semelhante

ao fantasma que examinara Rony há uma hora atrás, saiu do local.

- Desculpe o atraso, mas eu agradeceria se pudessem baixar as varinhas – disse o homem com simplicidade, no que todos

assentiram. Hermione, cautelosamente aproximou-se do desconhecido e disse:

- Pode nos dar uma prova que você é quem diz ser?

- Pomfrey me deu o cano quando éramos adolescentes. Se acreditam nela ou não é problema de vocês, eu vim para

ajudar o garoto.

Todos olharam para a médibruxa que concordou com a informação. Insatisfeita, Hermione continuou a analisar o homem.

- Como explica que você pôde aparatar em Hogwarts, onde há feitiços antigos que impedem a aparatação?

- Você já viu alguém aparatar assim? Isso significa que isto não é aparatação, é teleporte puro e simples. Eu abro um

portal de um ponto, passo por outra dimensão e volto para esta dimensão no ponto que eu desejei que outro portal se

abrisse. Como o tempo decorrido é mínimo parece que fui de uma ponta à outra imediatamente. Agora se me der licença,

preciso me concentrar, algo um pouco difícil com você falando ininterruptamente.

E tão impotente quanto os outros, Hermione viu o homem criar uma esfera sem utilizar varinha e esta cobrir o corpo de

Rony, que assumiu posição fetal, segundos depois. Feito isso, o homem ainda parou e conjurou dois cristais, entregando

um para Molly Weasley e outro para Penélope Pomfrey.

- Esses cristais são individuais. Carreguem sempre que puderem com vocês. Uma vez por semana eu, ou meu pupilo,

informaremos do estado clínico do jovem. Sei muito bem que não é uma decisão fácil, abandonar seu filho à um completo

estranho, mas espero que, possa em muito breve deixar de ser, não só um estranho para vocês, mas também deixar de

ser o médico do jovem Ronald.

Sem esperar confirmação, o homem entrou através do portal que se fechou imediatamente.

* * *

_Aqui está mais um capítulo. Quanto mais a história passa, maior é o meu desejo que meu tempo se desdobre e que eu consiga manter esta história em um nível de constância maior._

_Rebbeca V, não se preocupe... demorei um pouquinho, mas aqui está! Quanto às cartas, algumas delas me apareceram em sonho (lógico que estas eram dedicadas à alguns de meus amigos). Sei que parece estranho sonhar com o próprio velório, mas a real é que tinha até samba!! Mó legal me ver deitado no caixão e o Zeca Pagodinho rolando no meu Micro System, rs.  
_

_Mary Basilio, obrigado pelo elogio..._

_Thathy, do que seria a vida sem alguns espinhos? é exatamente o que Hermione e Ron descobrirão aqui... se bem que, depois de 7 livros e milhões de fanfics, esse casal já tem mais espinhos que toda a festa de Holambra, rs._

_Lucy, fico contente que esteja gostando. No final da história, gostaria que todas vocês me dissessem se ela chegou a empolgar vocês e não se preocupem está história vai até o final ou não me chamo... qual é meu nome mesmo?_

_Esse capítulo foi escrito ao som de Fields of Hope, de Rie Tanaka, um dos temas de Gundam Seed Dstiny. Essa música foi ideal para dar continuidade ao tom das cartas, pois a mensagem que Rony quis passar para Mione e ara os outros, foi de amor e esperança.  
_

_Fan Surfer._


	4. o fim de uma jornada e o começo de outra

1 ano e 2 meses depois.

Nova Iorque.

Se havia algo que a cidade exibia é o poder de acostumar-se com qualquer coisa que lhe acontecesse. Nada naquela

cidade parecia ser incomum. Se uma pessoa caísse de um prédio em cima de seu carro, você se assustaria e,

provavelmente, teria um ataque histérico. Isso em outro lugar. Em Nova Iorque, você teria um ataque de raiva, porque

saberia que seu seguro não cobriria suicídio de terceiros. É assim que os Nova-iorquinos são, mas mesmo entre eles,

existem aqueles que são considerados estranhos. Estes, normalmente acabariam por se encontrar no bairro de Greenwich

Village.

Esse bairro era um lugar que concentrava diversos gêneros de pessoas, desde hippies a mafiosos, incluindo uma

comunidade mista de trouxas e bruxos. Não é como se os trouxas soubessem dos bruxos, mas quando estes viam algo

que não poderia ser explicado por seu conhecimento, eles sorriam e pensavam: "coisas do Village". E se um comensal

matasse alguma pessoa ali, a morte em si chamaria mais a atenção que o Avada Kedavra. Nesse ambiente completamente

diferente de Londres, um jovem andava livremente pela rua. Seu semblante tranqüilo denotava a felicidade em estar ali,

com seu jeans surrado, sua camiseta listrada que, mais que uma roupa, para ele era mais um uniforme de vida. Se

perguntassem como as pessoas lembrariam dele, elas diriam que uma camisa listrada e um jeans surrado. Seus cabelos

eram cumpridos, que ele usava em um rabo-de-cavalo curto, e sua barba insipiente marcava seus traços, o quê deu-lhe a

idéia de cultivar um cavanhaque. Enfim, um jovem como qualquer outro. Caminhando até o sobrado onde morava, puxou

sua chave e entrou sem cerimônia.

Era uma madrugada quente e o dia seria outro dia típico de verão com aquecimento global. A casa noturna estava lotada,

mas isso não o interessava mais. Estivera com seus amigos até aquele momento, mas não queria ficar a noite toda com um

alto-falante ao lado da orelha. E também não queria que ninguém fosse se despedir dele amanhã, por isso, marcara uma

despedida íntima em um bar próximo. Até contar para eles o motivo da viagem e receber alguns puxões de orelhas por não

avisá-los para poderem comprar algo decente para ele levar na viagem, acabaram indo para uma casa noturna, onde seus

amigos já eram clientes habituais. Mas agora tudo isso já tinha acabado e a única coisa que ele queria era sentir aquele

lugar que havia sido seu lar durante o último ano.

O sobrado não era bem visto, justamente por sua estranheza. Com exceção do jovem, poucas vezes, os outros moradores

da casa se deixavam observar e, não era a toa que o chamavam de estranho, mas ele era feliz do jeito que era. Tinha seus

amigos próximos, suas funções e a implicação de ambos. Sua vida não era nada simples, mas era tão dedicado aos seus

deveres quanto os outros, e havia encontrado um jovem que tutorava, mesmo que circunstancialmente. A vontade do

jovem o havia cativado. Sua tenacidade e potencial eram imensos, tanto que nem se dava conta do que poderia fazer.

Ouviu a porta se abrindo e contestou.

- Boa noite, Ronald!

- Boa madrugada, Stevie. Wong! – acenou jovialmente para o outro homem que meditava na sala, em conjunto com seu

médico. O homem sorriu para ele, em consideração ao fato de trazer um pouco de alegria para a casa de seu patrão –

Onde está o sensei?

- Atrás de você, pelo visto – seu sensei era um homem engraçado. Apesar de não parecer, era um homem que contrastava

a calma com a raiva e punha-o em suas batalhas. Fora assim que ele o ensinara. E por isso, um costumava tentar pegar o

outro desprevenido. Apesar do jovem estar melhorando a passos largos, jamais superara seu mestre – já deveria saber

disso, a essa altura.

- Nem todo mundo tem a capacidade de se mesclar ao ambiente como você. Claro que meu tamanho atrapalha muito –

disse em um claro comentário à diferença de tamanho entre eles.

- Contudo, como diz o velho ditado: "quanto maior é a altura, maior é o tombo" – responde o mestre, passando-lhe uma

rasteira, que o faz cair de bunda no chão. Sorrindo, o homem diz – e então, como está o chão?

- Eu sempre achei que você sabia disso como ninguém, sensei – respondeu, sarcástico. Não era necessário ser um gênio

para saber que esta era a maneira que eles interagiam e eram felizes com isso. De certa forma, essas pessoas eram a

família que conhecia, agora que estava se preparando para conhecer a que não conhecia.

- Porque você continua me chamando de Stevie? – perguntou o médico – Você já aprendeu corretamente meu nome.

- Porque você sai do sério. Isso é divertido – respondeu o jovem, retirando a importância do assunto. Na verdade, ele

sabia que seu sensei o chamava assim. E ele gostava mais do jeito como o apelido soava.

- Esqueça. Como foi com seus amigos? – perguntou Wong.

- No geral, foi bem. Apesar de encontrar um bom motivo, a maioria não podia acreditar que estou indo de volta para

Londres. Apenas Kate, Anna e Josh, que são bruxos, entenderam o que acontecem em Londres, mas eu disse que minha

família é médica em uma vila do interior. Eles não acreditaram, mas eu disse que não havia problema.

O Médibruxo olhava para o rapaz. Fazia pouco mais de um ano que ele o trouxera da Europa em estado vegetativo e, para

surpresa dele e da família, o processo que ele esperava durar dois anos, terminara em 14 meses. Sua alma estava faminta

e, quando o colocara sob um encantamento curativo, podia seguramente falar que esperava que ela levasse em torno de

1 ano e meio, mas em seis meses, ela já estava curada. Ao que parece, sua alma possuí uma férrea força de vontade. Sua

mente estava, igualmente, ansiosa por informações e aprendeu a controlar suas funções corpóreas em dias, ao invés de

semanas. Um mês após sua alma se curar, ele já possuía idade mental de 3 anos. Foi quando trabalharam a fala e sua

coordenação, a princípio de maneira torpe, mas depois com grande habilidade, graças aos treinos que fez durante sua

vida anterior. Quanto á magia, não foi difícil ensiná-lo. Pelas informações de Penélope, ele possuía uma habilidade

específica queexplicaria a sua incrível capacidade de absorção de informações. O principal problema residira em sua

socialização. Ele,Wong e seus amigos não eram o melhor exemplo de pessoas comuns, apesar de que como o homem a

quem Stephen pedira a ensinar-lhe um pouco de disciplina dizia, em um mundo onde ninguém é igual a ninguém, quem é

realmente normal?

- Stevie – chamou o jovem, tirando-o do foco de seus pensamentos – se importa de contar por que eu estou indo para

Londres?

- Você está fazendo essa pergunta de novo? – sorriu o homem para si, esse era um claro jeito do garoto lidar com a

insegurança do que esta viagem significava. Ainda assim, ele estava ansioso por ela.

- Só para constar, sabe como é. Não quero chegar lá, onde quer que seja lá, e dizer: "Olá, você sabe quem eu sou?"

- Você é Ronald Weasley, filho de Arthur e Molly Weasley e o sexto de sete irmãos, sendo o caçula dos filhos homens. Ao

que parece, a comunidade mágica da Grã-Bretanha estava em perigo de dominação por um mago obscuro chamado

Voldemort. Ao que parece, você sofreu um acidente quando tentou salvar alguns de seus amigos.

- Que tipo de acidente? – perguntou Rony, olhando para si, à procura de algumas seqüelas.

- Um acidente mágico que apagou completamente sua memória. Você encontrará pessoas que saberão mais de você, que

você mesmo, mas não deve se preocupar com isso. sua família está ciente de que você irá conhecê-los novamente, assim

como seus amigos mais próximos.

- Mas, você tem certeza que eu não estava, hum... como dizer... do lado errado da história?

- Como assim? – perguntou serenamente, Wong.

- Vocês sempre me disseram que uma história tem dois lados; como saber se eu estava no lado certo? – perguntou,

francamente.

- Excelente pergunta! Mas terá que descobrir por si mesmo agora – respondeu Stephen.

- Então à que horas eu vou para a sombria e arriscada Londres? – gracejou o ruivo.

- Na verdade, você não irá direto para a Inglaterra – respondeu o medibruxo.

- Vou de avião, então?

- Em efeito, você fará uma viagem até a Austrália com James, amanhã. De lá, você finalmente irá para a Inglaterra.

- Sensei? – disse Rony, olhando para o homem parado. Como sempre estava com uma mala, indo ou vindo de algum lugar

por motivos quase sempre "pessoais", mas que incluíam mulheres, cerveja e antigas rixas, não era novidade que ele

estivesse preparado para viajar, mas era a primeira pessoa em tempos a acompanhá-lo.

- Sairemos em 12 horas. Procure dormir. Acredite, você precisará – disse, sem mais.

Após um quase 21 horas de viagem, o avião Airbus A380, pousou no aeroporto de Sidney. Enquanto o jovem passou

metade do tempo pensando no motivo da viagem, o homem mais velho preferira dormir após ter tomado uma excelente

dose de Whisky escocês. Quando perguntado se queria alguma bebida, Rony tentou, mas não conseguiu enganar seu

mestre e assim, professor e aluno chegaram até a cidade australiana. Enquanto o jovem ficou maravilhado com a cidade,

seu professor andava de um lado para o outro, até que finalmente decidiu o roteiro de viagem. Eles viajariam hoje de

bicicleta de Sidney para Newcastle e de lá, pegariam outro avião para ir em direção de Lake Eyre, para por fim, irem para o

Outback australiano.

- Posso perguntar o porquê de tudo isso? – indagou o jovem, quando chegou até o estacionamento de bicicletas.

- Aluguei as bicicletas para que tivesse a chance de ver a cidade. Além do mais, depois de 20 horas de viagem, você

precisará esticar as pernas.

- E quanto a você?

- Tenho muito mais bagagem que você nesta história. Já fiz isso milhares de vezes e meu corpo agüenta o tranco.

- Me refiro a essa viagem. Você nunca convidou o Stevie.

- Ele não é tão engraçado quanto você. Além do mais, ele não cantaria a aeromoça para pedir um whisky – retorquiu o

homem, com um meio sorriso.

A viagem para Newcastle foi divertida pois os homens eram competitivos entre si. Como não poderia deixar de ser,

passaram a viagem fechando-se e ultrapassando-se. Quando o aluno cansou, o professor parou e contou para ele como a

vida na Austrália era dependente do equilíbrio. Após 6 horas de viagem, chegaram até a cidade e foram para um hotel

simples na cidade. Eles não eram homens acostumados a luxo, apesar do bom gosto nos móveis da casa do médibruxo.

Após um banho demorado e uma pizza rápida, resolveram dormir por 10 horas. Embora não dissesse nada ao pupilo,

James alugara as bicicletas para que Ronald conseguisse aclimatar-se ao fuso horário. Uma das habilidades que sua vida

de excessos lhe dera, era a capacidade de conseguir resistir a tudo. Desde uma dose de cachaça até mudanças de

fuso-horário. Além do mais, com um histórico que combinava histórias entre o Canadá, EUA, América Central, Espanha,

Japão e até Antártida haviam lhe ensinado uns truques aqui e ali.

No dia seguinte, eles foram em direção ao aeroporto e enfrentaram mais um vôo, este de 2h30. Ao chegarem no Lake Eyre,

pegaram uma carona até a saída da cidade e começaram uma caminhada em direção à região do Outback australiano.

Sempre que se perguntava o motivo de estar ali, olhava para seu sensei. Sabia que ele não diria nada até que quisesse,

portanto era melhor não o pressionar. E no final, não podia dizer que não estava se divertindo, com aquilo. Sentia que não

teria muito tempo para celebrar e divertir-se depois que chegasse à Inglaterra e, em parte ficava temeroso com a reação

de sua família. Mas não era a pior parte do pesadelo. Em seus piores sonhos, ele descobrira que sua família estava ligada

ao mal e que esperavam que ele por ser filho, também estivesse. Se fosse o caso, sabia que não poderia; não depois de

conhecer Stevie, Wong, James e Danny, seu instrutor substituto, além de seus amigos. Isso sem falar em Annie. Embora

não a conhecesse há muito tempo, tinham saído juntos, graças a seus amigos e ele deixara claro que não iriam mais além,

mas não é como se não quisesse. Mas sempre soube que era um inglês e teria que recuperar sua vida anterior e, antes

disso, não se envolveria emocionalmente com nenhuma garota. Ela entendera, tanto quanto possível, e continuaram como

bons amigos.

Quando chegaram em um determinado ponto do caminho, James parou e esperou. Rony ia perguntar o motivo mas um

gesto fez com que ele mantivesse silêncio. Apontando, o professor mostrou para ele que uma matilha de Dingos se

aproximava deles. Os dingos são os lobos selvagens do continente e apesar de viverem em matilhas, raramente caçam em

conjunto. Todos chegaram até eles e os rodearam, como que esperando para ver o que a refeição do dia faria a seguir. Foi

quando James finalmente falou.

- Bom, garoto. Agora é você quem decide. Existe algum modo de sairmos inteiros daqui, sem matá-los. Apenas um.

Lembre-se que eles não fazem nada além de tentar sobreviver. Como você possivelmente terá que fazer, se o bicho

realmente pegar lá na velha Inglaterra. Você decide.

Apesar do susto, Rony não apresentava medo. Ele estava confiante que se houvesse um jeito de fazer com que todos

saíssem dali vivos. Confundindo as informações sensoriais com os latidos e a voz de seu professor, seu cérebro começou a

trabalhar freneticamente. Olhava para os lobos que, mais pareciam cães, pelo tamanho. Um ataque profundo poderia

matar, mas esses cães, assim como os humanos estavam organizados. Havia uma estrutura. De repente, um raio passou

pela cabeça de Ronald e então, tudo ficou claro. Ele não sabia como, mas era tão obvio que parecia como se a resposta

estivesse ali o tempo todo. Pegando um vidro de perfume, o jovem jogou parte do vidro no macho dominante da matilha.

Em seguida, pegou o resto do vidro e jogou em si e em seu professor.

- O quê está fazendo? – perguntou o homem.

- Estou nos tornando lideres da matilha honorários – respondeu, sorrindo. Com efeito esperado, os lobos australianos

começaram a ficar indeciso com o novo cheiro de seu líder e começaram a acuá-lo junto aos homens. Este desacostumado

a uma posição inferior, mostrou os dentes e mordeu alguns em sinal de superioridade. A matilha se dispersou

momentaneamente por causa da briga e com isso, o cheiro do vencedor acabou mesclado ao cheiro do perfume que cobrira

os viajantes. Com um só dingo no local, uma simples demonstração de ferocidade maior, provocada pelo mestre de Rony o

fez ir embora. Ao olhar para seu mestre, Rony viu um sorriso na face do homem.

- Excelente trabalho. Não fez como eu esperava, mas usou o mesmo conceito. Eu tive uns problemas com eles da última

vez que estive aqui. Essa é sua lição. Chegará um momento em sua vida em que você deverá refletir se será realmente

possível fazer com que todos escapem com vida. Mas não se engane. O lugar que você vai está em guerra e a sua vida e

daqueles que são seus entes queridos virá em primeiro lugar. Segundo Stevie, você possui uma capacidade incrível de

pensar friamente nos momentos difíceis, mas se a coisa ficar realmente feia, lembre-se do conselho de um velho

combatente: "ás vezes, o maior mal necessita uma revisão de conceitos". Eu já estive nesse dilema moral algumas vezes,

mas lembre-se, a maior moral é a sua. Entre se trair e trair a idéia alheia das outras pessoas, escolha o que fará você viver

melhor consigo.

Após esse ensinamento meio "amor em tempos do cólera" , o homem procurou um lugar para montar acampamento.

Ronald Weasley refletira por meia hora a frase de seu sensei e, vencido por seu estomago, resolveu juntar-se ao

acampamento. Quando chegou à fogueira, viu salsichas no fogo e um pouco de café sendo preparada enquanto seu sensei

esperava que ele chegasse para jantarem.

No dia seguinte, eles começaram cedo a jornada rumo a um monte próximo. No caminho, ambos compartilharam

lembranças deste período juntos, além de James contar-lhe de seu período como oficial do exército e em sua vivencia com

seus amigos e inimigos pessoais. Compartilharam suas dores e frustrações. Criaram laços que só seriam desfeitos com a

morte. Ao chegarem perto do cume, viram um velho aborígine australiano sentado na ponta do cume do monte. O velho

estava completamente alheio à presença deles, quase como se não se importasse com o que acontecia com o mundo.

- Parece que chegamos atrasados e o monte já foi reclamado – gracejou o jovem.

- Quase certo. Viemos nessa jornada para encontrá-lo. É bom ver que ele ainda está vivo.

O aborígine olhou longamente para os recém-chegados, mas não esboçou reação. Continuou ignorando-os. O que

desconcertou o jovem Weasley, mas James já esperava por isso.

- Certo Teleporter, esse jovem aqui comigo é meu aluno e precisa de seus serviços. Sem gracinhas dessa vez. E antes que

pense nisso, nada de mandá-lo para a Guerra Civil Espanhola!

- Sensei... que tal me explicar um pouco, a coisa?

- Teleporter é o nome do velho. Assim como você tem suas habilidades, ele é capaz de criar portais balançando aquela

cordinha ali – disse, apontando para uma corda que o velho segurava – com um adicional: ele abre portais não só no

espaço, mas no tempo também. Da última vez que eu embarquei em um desses portais, eu acabei indo parar na Guerra

Civil Espanhola. Ele é um chato de galochas, mas ele sempre te manda para o lugar onde você é necessário.

Concordando com aquilo, Ronald assentiu. Embora parecia mentira, aquele era um mundo louco mesmo, mas confiaria sua

vida em seu mestre. Aproximando-se do velho, gentilmente pediu.

- Senhor Teleporter... se esse for mesmo o seu nome... eu estou pronto. Leve-me para onde meu destino está. Leve-me

para onde sou necessário.

Com um olhar, o homem começou a agitar sua corda, com um pedaço de madeira na ponta, criando um vórtice de ar e

incrementando, aos poucos, energia mágica. Em menos de um minuto, o portal estava aberto. Correndo para onde estava

seu mestre, ele o cumprimentou como o protocolo marcial. Eles inclinam-se levemente em sinal de respeito e, em seguida,

se abraçaram. Em seguida, o jovem ruivo dá um puxão em seu mestre, projetando seu corpo para baixo e começa erguer o

homem, jogando-o em direção ao solo. O homem reage a tempo e consegue girar o corpo e, assim, cair em pé. Sorrindo,

disse:

- Essa foi quase. Um dia você conseguirá, mas não hoje. Veja bem, se em algum momento precisar escapar grite o nome do

velho e ele irá abrir um portal para te livrar do problema.

Assentindo, ele chegou até o aborígine.

- Muito obrigado, Teleporter – disse entrando no portal, mas um som o impediu levemente.

- D-e N-a-d-a.

Quando o jovem entrou no portal, James chegou até o homem e perguntou.

- Você nunca falou nada. Porque agora?

O silencio do velho foi tudo o que ele recebeu.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, por que ninguém pediu por favor?

- S-i-m.

Enquanto isso, o jovem Rony saíra da tórrida manhã australiana para cair em um lúgubre e friorento lugar. A famosa névoa,

a arquitetura antiga, o sotaque que ele ouvia de uma televisão próxima, tudo aquilo indicava para ele que aquela era

Londres. Vestindo uma roupa própria para o frio, em um beco próximo, ele ficou pensando no motivo que levou o velho

australiano em enviá-lo para aquele lugar. Antes de adentrar no beco, ele lera uma placa que, segundo indicava, aquele

era o largo Grimmauld. Nesse momento, viu uma perseguição a pé. Primeiro, viu 3 pessoas correndo como desesperadas,

sendo perseguidas por 3 homens de capuz e, 3 lobisomens? Desde quando lobisomens perseguiam pessoas? Que lugar

maluco era aquele?

A segunda coisa em que Rony prestou atenção fora nos lobisomens. - Que estranho... essa pelagem... são _Hominnus _

_Luppus Luppus_... lobisomens primários. Criaturas selvagens e conscientes, que dificilmente organizam-se com bruxos, é o

que dizia o manual. Se eles estão andando com outros bruxos é sinal de que aquelas pessoas estão com problemas.

Correndo em direção onde vira a perseguição, o jovem tomou o cuidado de ficar contra o vento. Caminhando com cuidado

para não fazer nenhum barulho que chamasse a atenção dos lobisomens, chegou até a entrada de um beco onde ocorria

uma batalha campal. Os homens encapuzados e os lobisomens ganhavam terreno contra os 3 jovens, que defendiam-se

como podiam. Apesar de não poder ver seus rostos, podia discernir claramente que eram duas mulheres e um homem que

estavam perigosamente próximos ao fim do beco. Vendo a batalha se acirrar, a mente do garoto trabalha febrilmente em

um plano, que esbarrava em seu pouco conhecimento da ilha.

- Droga! Devia ter prestado mais atenção em 'Um lugar chamado Notthing Hill' e 'V de Vingança' – praguejou o jovem,

lembrando-se que era as duas únicas fitas de vídeo que assistira quando se descobrira inglês.

Flexionando os dedos anelares e médio das duas mãos, deixando-os em contato com a palma, lembrou-se dos gestos

treinados com Stevie e disse: - _Que os Caninos de Hagatooth permitam que eu transporte-me até meu destino! -_ em seguida,

um portal abriu-se no ar e ali permaneceu até que ele entrasse, sumindo em seguida.

- Mione, se você tem um plano, agora é uma boa hora de utilizá-lo – sugeriu Gina.

Estavam sendo perseguidos há algum tempo e aquele pedaço da cidade estava com um feitiço anti-aparatação. Os

comensais previram que eles voltariam para a casa dos Blacks e emboscaram-lhe ali.

- Estou pensando, estou pensando! – respondeu prontamente a garota – Se vocês tirassem esse Avada Kedavras de perto de mim seria de grande ajuda – gracejou a garota.

- Você não poderia pedir algo mais fácil? – disse Harry – Tipo a paz entre bruxos e elfos domésticos?

- Esse será o trabalho da F.A.L.E. assim que acabarmos com essa guerra.

- Mas pra isso, precisamos escapar deles e precisamos agora! – exigiu o moreno – Gina, alguma chance de enviar um

patrono, pedindo reforços?

- Eu duvido. Acho melhor rezarmos por um milagre, ou uma das idéias patenteadas da Mione!

Nesse momento, a parede esquerda do beco começa a brilhar e um retângulo é desenhado em uma parte dela. Gina que

estava próxima ao retângulo, recua dois metros, coberta pelas varinhas de Harry e Hermione. Não que fosse preciso, pois

o espetáculo atraíra a atenção dos comensais e dos lobisomens. Ninguém estava preparado para o surgimento de um

ruivo de quase 1,90 de altura com as mãos nuas emitindo um poder estranho delas.

Harry, Gina e Hermione viram apenas as costas do homem e, horrorizados, viram-no desarmado. Só mesmo um louco

completo enfrentaria 6 oponentes do mundo mágico sem varinha. Isso indicava que definitivamente deveria ser um dos

gêmeos, pois a cor dos cabelos já o denunciava como um Weasley. Com expectativa, viram o homem agir com confiança

_- Eu invoco as faixas escarlates de Cyttorak_ – gritou o homem. De suas mãos, 6 raios vermelhos saíram e mumificaram

imediatamente comensais e lobisomens – _entrem no portal, rápido!_

Sem tempo para dúvidas, os três entraram no portal que se fechou, assim que o ruivo passou por ele. Saíram da luz em um

lugar inimaginável, às margens do parlamento inglês, em uma aprazível calçada da margem do rio Tamisa, na

despreocupada Londres Trouxa. Sem esperar por respostas e julgando aquela aparatação como um desvario de última

hora do gêmeo, Harry pegou o pulso do ruivo e o aparatou até a floresta em que estavam se escondendo nos últimos

meses. Hermione e Gina estavam à espera deles e lançaram feitiços de proteção ao redor da clareira. A floresta estava

escura, mas ainda assim era segura.

- Obrigado pela ajuda. Se não fosse por você, estaríamos mortos – disse jovialmente, Hermione. Era um dos lados cruéis

da guerra; feriam-no tanto quanto os outros oprimidos. A guerra tinha levado de cada um deles, um pouquinho de sua

inocência.

- De nada – disse a outra voz, incrédula. Não se sentia merecedor de tamanha simpatia por estranhos. Só agira como seu

sensei ensinara-lhe; "se vê alguém que precisa de ajuda, ajude-a". Era um homem direto e gostava das coisas práticas da

vida. E junto com Stevie e Wong eram suas referências pessoais, embora tenha conhecido e aprendido com outros amigos

de senseis, tinha uma facilidade maior com estas 3 pessoas

Ao ouvirem a resposta de seu salvador, um alarme irradiou na mente dos 3 bruxos ingleses. Cada um à sua maneira,

tomava nota do som grave da voz do ruivo, comparando-a com outra em suas memórias. Havia algo certo, mas também

errado, era o quê a mente de Harry, Hermione e Gina gritavam. Um olhar ao redor e viram que todos concordavam entre si.

Como se fosse um único gesto, os três sacaram suas varinhas e disseram o encanto.

_- Lummus! – _uma luz forte irradiou a clareira cegando momentaneamente os quatros jovens. Ao acostumar-se com a luz,

olharam espantados para o recém-chegado, que ainda estava cego com a claridade. Quando este abriu os olhos, ouviu as

pessoas que conhecera minutos atrás expressarem sua perplexidade com uma frase, que mais parecia uma respiração

presa.

- Rony!

* * *

_Estou melhorando meu tempo de postagem... Pontualmente 7 dias!_

_Esse capítulo foi escrito ao som de Madredeus "haja o que houver" e Tejo", além de Juañes "Sueños" e "És por ti"._

_"Essas eu Agaranthio!" (se deseja sofrer de amor, ou simplesmente sofrer, ou ainda ouvir boa música e entender a letra!:)  
_

_Mary: deixa eles se acertarem... como diria Chaplin, "no final tudo dá certo. Se não deu certo, ainda não é o final"_

_Thathy: loucuras da mente... vocês são o meu termometro;_

_Rebecca V: valeu o toque... vou ficar ligado... mas como só assassinei o universo JK no terceiro capítulo, já me sinto um vitorioso..huahauhauhau!_

_Nos Lemos,_

_Fan Surfer_


	5. Qual é o seu problema?

- Ahn... devo desconfiar então que vocês me conhecem? – perguntou incomodado o jovem. De certa forma era um estranho

em uma terra estranha. Agira precipitadamente para salvar pessoas desconhecidas que o teleportaram de um modo

extremamente incomodo e fez com que quase deixasse seu almoço no meio do caminho. Depois disso, enfiam três fachos

de luz na sua cara e ainda sabem o seu nome... se eles não forem boas pessoas, estaria mais do que apenas encrencado.

Do outro lado dos fachos de luz, a cara de cada um dos detentores das varinhas, trazia a luz emoções como alegria, alívio,

medo, esperança, dano, incerteza. A primeira a agir foi Hermione.

- Muito bem, comensal. Quem você é, realmente? – exigiu, enquanto apontava a varinha para o pescoço de seu, até então,

salvador.

- Mione, calma – pediu Harry – vamos ouvi-lo primeiro.

- Responda! – disse friamente, a morena – quem é você?

- Se eu soubesse essa resposta, não estaria aqui – disse com um meio sorriso. Então era isso, atravessara metade do

planeta para enfrentar um calor escaldante no deserto australiano, para ser mandado para um lugar onde não conhecia

ninguém, para salvar pessoas que o conheciam, mas não acreditavam que ele era ele. Sua vida não poderia ficar melhor.

- Que tipo de resposta é essa?! Seu mestre não adestrou você corretamente? – rugiu com raiva.

- Ei... agora você ta começando a passar dos limites! – começou a perder a calma, o jovem ruivo – Espero que não se

esqueça que eu acabei de salvar seu traseiro lá atrás. Caso não tenha percebido, eram três lobisomens puros. 3! Não sei

nem se vocês dariam conta de 1.

- Ninguém pediu sua ajuda! – sentenciou marcialmente, Hermione.

- Da próxima vez eu vou deixar você servir de aperitivo para os lobisomens. Isso é, se eles quiserem alguém tão sem...

atributos – sorriu desdenhosamente.

SLAP!

Um tapa não se fez esperar. Hermione soltou uma de suas mãos do colarinho da camisa e acertou no ruivo um tapa com as

costas da mão. A força do golpe fez com que o lábio inferior se partisse, deixando um filete de sangue escorrer queixo

abaixo.

- Qual é o seu problema?! – gritou Ron – sua sorte é que eu sou um cavalheiro, para lhe devolver o favor. Mas saiba que...

você, definitivamente... não é uma dama! – sentenciou, virando-se e procurando a saída da floresta.

Uma mão deteve o trajeto do ruivo. Olhou surpreso para o dono da mão. Este lhe sorria e disse apenas:

- Você pode nos oferecer uma prova que é quem diz ser? – pergunta, olhando no fundo dos olhos do "desconhecido".

- Infelizmente não posso, porque a única coisa que sei do meu passado foi contada pelo meu médico. Não tenho como

saber se eu sou eu... e por isso que vim para a Inglaterra.

- E onde você morava, antes de vir para a Inglaterra? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu morei em Nova Iorque, em um bairro chamado Greenwich Village.

- Ele não fala como Rony! Por Merlin, Harry, não dá para negligenciar isso. eu já usei a poção polissuco, você também. Sabe

muito bem que é possível que seja um impostor ou só alguém muito parecido.

- Se ele retomou sua vida nos Estados Unidos, é natural que ele fale como americano e não como um inglês. Não concorda

Hermione? – disse severamente, Gina. Ela mais do que ninguém sentia saudade do irmão, mas se via necessária uma

mediadora entre o ceticismo agressivo de Hermione e a esperança desenfreada de Harry.

- Certo! Mas como você explica o fato de que os comensais tomaram Nova Iorque? – perguntou acidamente, a castanha.

- Sinto muito, mas não acredito. Vivi tempo demais lê para acreditar que isso é possível. E mesmo que fosse, Stevie estaria

na resistência. Então seria só uma questão de tempo para que esses tais comensais que vocês falam, caírem do poder.

- Stevie? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah, sim. Meu médico. Foi ele que me curou do que quer que eu tenha tido. Seu nome é Stephen, mas eu adoro chamá-lo

de Stevie, só de sacanagem.

- Tudo isso pode ser muito bonitinho, mas é conveniente demais ter aparecido naquela parede! Será que sou só eu que

vejo isso?

- Na verdade eu não apareci na parede. Eu apareci em um beco próximo ao largo Grimmauld e vi vocês sendo perseguidos

pelos tais comensais.

- Isso! Aí está a prova! Sua repentina aparição em um lugar coalhado de comensais. Justamente na hora em que nós

estávamos sendo perseguidos! Quem você que enganar com essa farsa? – vociferou Hermione.

- Meu sensei pediu para um mago australiano para que ele me levasse onde eu fosse necessário. Ele me deixou ali. – disse

Rony, tentando desesperadamente não perder sua calma com aquela garota. Havia algo no comportamento dela que dizia

claramente, "cai fora" e ele não tinha tempo para se preocupar com ela. Estava em uma guerra e precisava encontrar

respostas. E sua família.

- Estupefaça!

Enquanto isso, em outra parte de Londres, mais precisamente no Ministério da Magia, uma notícia incomum chega até as

altas esferas. Lucius Malfoy fora encarregado de fazer chegar até o atual regente da comunidade bruxa, os milhares de

notas de sucesso de sua campanha. Contudo, perguntava-se qual seria a reação de seu mestre ao ouvir uma notícia

desagradável.

- Milorde, acabaram de chegar notícias de nossos agentes no largo Grimmauld. Ao que parece, eles conseguiram encurralar

Potter e seus amigos impuros em um beco. Contudo, um mago desconhecido veio em seu socorro, utilizando magia com as

mãos nuas. Por conta disto, conseguiram escapar.

- Está me dizendo que um único homem derrotou 3 comensais da morte recrutados por você, além de derrotar outros 3

lobisomens do clã de Greyback e fugiu com Potter e seus amigos? É isso que está dizendo ou estou enganado, Lúcius? –

perguntou Voldemort, enquanto apertava o pescoço de Lucius Malfoy. À seu lado, Bellatrix Lestrange olhava com deleite a

cena. Enquanto ela e outros passaram anos em danação, atormentados por dementadores em Askaban, Lúcius tinha

burlado a ordem e vivera uma vida de idílico conforto. Segundo seu ponto de vista, ele estava acima de um traidor do

sangue, mas por muito pouco.

- Hum, então existe um jogador desconhecido no tabuleiro... não importa. Ele é tão mortal quanto qualquer um deles.

Elimine-os – rosnou friamente.

- Sim Milorde.

- E Lúcius... mais uma falha e será responsabilizado, afinal... você os treinou, não é mesmo? – perguntou, sarcasticamente.

- Sim, meu Lorde.

Ao sair daquele quarto, o patriarca dos Malfoy pensava na informação que ocultara de seu amo. Isso não poderia estar

certo... isso simplesmente não fazia sentido e, mesmo no mundo mágico, as coisas deveriam fazer sentido. Encontrou com

um de seus comensais atacados, Crabble, que foi logo perguntando.

- Você falou com nosso Senhor?

- Sim, contei do ataque. Ele não ficou feliz com isso, mas será apenas um contratempo até a morte de Potter.

- E quanto à identidade do atacante? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Isso não existe. Ele é um desconhecido e você está errado – sentenciou marcialmente – para o seu próprio bem, eu

espero que esteja errado.

- Eu tenho certeza... era ele... – apressou-se em falar

- Crucio! – apontou Lúcius para o jovem Crabble, que se contorceu em dor. Após alguns segundos, que se pareceram com

horas para o atacado, a dor cessou.

- Estamos entendidos agora? Vá e não falhe... ou sua cabeça será meu último prazer, antes que Lord Voldemort peça a

minha!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou o moreno, obviamente irritado. Afinal, não é sempre que você vê sua melhor amiga

estuporar seu melhor amigo.

Na mata, o um ruivo jazia inconsciente e agora, amarrado; pois sob protestos, Hermione conjurara cordas, amarrando-o.

Harry estava incrédulo: jamais vira a garota agir de maneira tão demoníaca e sem nenhum pudor aparente. Como era

possível que ela não percebesse que aquele homem era o companheiro de longa data dos dois. Havia mudado, era certo.

Parecia mais com um americano e menos como inglês, mas era ele e estava de volta. E mesmo sabendo dos sentimentos

de Hermione, principalmente por causa deles, não se conformava com o jeito que a garota tratara seu amigo. Quando

estava a ponto de explodir, uma mão tocou seu ombro.

- Harry, será que eu posso dar uma palavrinha com Mione? A sós? – olhando para ele no melhor estilo Molly Weasley. Isso

o fez retroceder em fúria.

- Vou armar o acampamento e preparar algo para comer – resmungou o garoto, olhando doído para a castanha. Gina

pegou a mão de Hermione e com cuidado, afastou-a de seu namorado.

- Obrigado por ter me salvado, Gina. Achei que Harry iria me lançar um Avada Kedavra, por causa deste impostor! –

comentou Hermione.

- Quem disse que eu te salvei? – continuou a ruiva com sua cara de raiva patenteada familiarmente.

- Ah não, mulher. Vai me dizer que você também acredita nele? – perguntou incrédula.

- Eu não acredito. Eu sei que é ele. Vocês podem ter convivido mais com ele desde Hogwarts, mas não se esqueça que ele

já era meu irmão antes disso. Eu o conheço melhor do que vocês. Ele é da família. Todos nós temos um tipo de ligação

especial.

- Não me diga que você acredita nesse tipo de crendice de gente atrasada. Eu pensei que você era uma mulher

cosmopolita – disse Hermione, ironicamente.

_SLAP._

O tapa que se seguiu não poderia ser evitado. Apesar de não ter colocado a mesma força que sua amiga colocara ao bater

no garoto inconsciente, a caçula Weasley acertou-a com força suficiente para fazê-la cair.

- Antes que continue, deixe-me lembrá-la que essa "gente atrasada" é a minha família. A mesma que acolheu você

incontáveis vezes nos últimos sete anos. A mesma que a adora como filha. A mesma em que você se escondeu após ter

estuporado, alterado as memórias de seus pais e os enviado para outro país. Sim, podemos ser atrasados como você diz,

mas ainda assim temos nossos valores e nosso respeito. Se não consegue ver, aceitar e respeitar nosso modo de ser, não

precisa se incomodar em aparecer na Toca novamente.

- Gina... eu... – consciente de seu erro, a castanha tentava encontrar as palavras certas para desculpar-se pela sua falta

de sensibilidade, mas a ruiva tinha outros planos para ela.

- Não me venha com desculpas, Granger – Hermione sabiamente notou que sua amiga só usava sobrenomes quando

estava furiosa – Eu sei qual é o seu problema. Não consegue aceitar que Rony voltou e por conseqüência, não consegue

pensar em se perdoar. Qual é o seu medo? Que seja ele ou que não?

Sem esperar resposta, o furacão Gina passou velozmente pela clareira, indo se alojar na barraca de Harry. Este surpreso,

ouviu de sua namorada. "Mione dormirá sozinha hoje. Diga para ela cuidar de seu 'prisioneiro'". Após dois minutos,

enquanto, a caçula lançava um mufiatto, para não ser incomodada, uma castanha com a marca de uma mão na bochecha

esquerda, aproximava-se da fogueira.

- Fiz besteira – disse, antes que seu amigo a interrogasse. Sabia que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores. Gina

provavelmente, não lhe dirigiria a palavra por uns dias. Harry olhando-a acusatoriamente e ainda havia o causante de tudo

isso, inconsciente. Em um sono sem sonhos, tão parecido como a última vez que havia visto seu melhor amigo.

- Acho melhor dormirmos. Hoje foi um dia difícil para todos. Gina disse para cuidar de seu "prisioneiro" – disse, entrando em

sua barraca. Se sua namorada achava aquilo, punição suficiente para Hermione, não discutiria. Sabia melhor do que

ninguém que, discutir com Gina era uma tarefa não só estafante, mas também inútil. Não importava como. Ela sempre

ganhava.

Naquela noite, Hermione preferiu uma poção para não sonhar. Fazia semanas que ela não tomava aquela poção. Desde

que começara a sentir-se um pouco mais digna do sacrifício de seu amigo. Nada além daquilo surtira efeito contra seus

pesadelos. Apesar de ter visto várias coisas horríveis durante a guerra, sempre sonhara com o sacrifício de Rony.

Acordou cedo, como sempre. Era uma das partes do dia que adorava. Isso mantinha um pouco da rotina de Hogwarts em

sua mente. Sempre a primeira a acordar, normalmente esperando que Harry e Ron descessem de seu quarto.

A lembrança do ruivo tomou a mente da garota. Agora teve que fazer sua mente funcionar e trazer o ocorrido ontem à tona

novamente. Tinha que falar com Harry, desculpar-se com Gina e tratar do impostor que deixara amarrado lá fora. Saindo da

barraca, foi surpreendida pelo jovem que preparava café na fogueira, como se estivesse em um acampamento. Em choque,

gritou:

- Estupefaça!

Agindo como um gato encurralado, o ruivo saltou longe da fogueira e se escondeu atrás da pedra. O grito tirara o jovem

casal da barraca, de varinhas em punho.

- Hermione! – gritou o moreno.

- Estamos sob ataque? Quantos? – perguntou avidamente Gina, enquanto esquadrinhava o local em busca de capuzes dos

comensais.

- Argh! Filha de uma p... – ecoou um grito de dor, que atraiu a atenção de todos. Ao se aproximarem, viram o jovem que,

até então passara a noite amarrado, segurando um dedo de sua mão em sentido oposto aos demais. A prova de que

pagara um preço ao escapar do último feitiço da castanha. A seguir, sob olhar de todos, segurou o dedo e após um

movimento rápido no dedo mínimo, colocou-o de volta e, olhando furioso para a garota que havia lançado um feitiço pelas

costas dele, gritou:

- Qual... é... o... seu... maldito problema comigo?! Porquê é que você me odeia tanto assim? Aliás, se vocês não se

importarem, é melhor começarem a responder algumas perguntas também. – disse a todos, mirando em especial a

castanha – Por que até onde me lembro, a famosa educação inglesa não dizia nada sobre atacar a pessoa que salvou sua

vida!

- O quê você disse? – perguntou Hermione, chocada.

- O que você ouviu! Eu salvei sua vida. E como eu sou recompensado?... – o resto de seu discurso morreu ao ver os olhos

da garota derramar-se em lágrimas. Ela retrocedeu dois passos antes de sair correndo em direção à floresta, sob olhar do

estranho. Ao olhar para o casal à sua direita, viu o olhar acusador de ambos.

- Pelo olhar de vocês, eu devo desconfiar que falei mais que a boca, certo? – no que os dois assentiram com a cabeça –

Mas também não é como se eu não dissesse algo que estava realmente fora de esquadro, certo? – novamente, os dois

assentiram – E se tudo o quê eu disse é parte da verdade, o olhar acusador de vocês me diz para eu ir atrás dela e trazê-

la de volta, certo? – uma vez mais, os acenos de cabeça como resposta – Mas, qual a garantia que ela não vai me atacar?

- Ah, mas ela vai. Só espero que você volte vivo aqui para podermos explicar para você o quê acontece – disse Gina, com

um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

Enquanto isso, Hermione corria sem olhar para onde, apenas para colocar sua dor para fora e forçar suas pernas ao

máximo que pudessem levá-la para longe de seu sonho. Ou melhor, seu pesadelo. Jamais fora ela mesma, desde que o

pesadelo começara e tinha por pura força de vontade de seus amigos, eliminado os pensamentos suicidas depois que ele

se foi. Em conseqüência disso, foi quando começou a ter sonhos horríveis, nos quais, o homem de seus sonhos voltava dos

mortos, apenas para humilhá-la, dizendo o quão inútil era e o quanto ele se arrependia de seu salvamento. E quando

acordava empapada de suor, com Gina, Fleur ou Harry abraçando-a e dizendo que era só um pesadelo, ela se aferrava à

esperança que seus sentimentos por ela estivessem além da decepção. Já que ela nem fora capaz de reconhecer os

sentimentos dele.

E agora o pior acontecera: tal qual seu sonho, esse impostor vem até eles, convence Harry e Gina e lhe diz o quanto ela é

inútil. O quão ele estava arrependido de seu gesto; e isso lhe doeu mais do que o tapa que sua amiga desferira nela. De

tão preocupada pensando em não penar, deu de cara com algo macio demais para uma arvore, mas alto e largo demais

para um arbusto. Quando se recuperou e levantou a vista, percebera que estava cara-a-cara com um lobisomem.

- Cheira a sangue-suja. Encontrei uma aqui! – quase uivou o ser, aterrando ainda mais Hermione. Dois comensais

aparataram ali perto e se aproximaram com cuidado. O lobisomem acalmou-os.

- Não se preocupem, ela nem me viu chegar. Esta completamente só.

- Não descuide, outros devem estar perto. Confirme a identidade dela – disse um comensal enquanto um deles chegava

até ela e puxava uma lista de procurados, o outro olhava atentamente para o relevo adiante. Contudo, distraiu-se ao ouvir

seu parceiro.

- Hahaha... tiramos a sorte grande! Ela é Granger, a sangue-suja que anda com Potter. Isso significa que se capturarmos o

maldito, cairemos nas graças do mestre e daí, um pulo para o primeiro escalão. Ei lobinho, fareje de onde ela veio.

Nesse momento, o vento muda de direção, passando a soprar de norte para nordeste. Um misto de cheiros da floresta

entraram no nariz da criatura. Em especial um dos cheiros era profundamente forte... e mais: humano.

- Há mais alguém aqui! Provavelmente deve ser o Potter. Mas está sozinho contra nós três.

A jovem foi tomada pelo pânico. Se Harry fosse capturado ou morto, isso seria mais uma culpa que carregaria. Não só a

culpa de matar seus melhores amigos, mas também de culminar com a esperança do mundo mágico. Ela desejava de todo

o coração que fosse outra pessoa. Qualquer uma. Desde que fosse alguém dispensável. Ela não merecia um sacrifício

desses, ainda mais, de Harry.

Seu coração quase parou ao ver um jovem ruivo emergindo pela mata. Parte de seu corpo queria desesperadamente

acreditar que ele era quem dizia ser, mas outra parte simplesmente ignorava a situação, creditando a ele a armadilha dos

comensais. Ele não se escondeu, simplesmente aparecera caminhando até que pudesse claramente ser visto por qualquer

pessoa. Os comensais igualmente acharam um comportamento estranho, até mesmo se ele fosse um trouxa, normalmente

fugiria, se esconderia ou pediria clemência. Por isso, resolveram confiar no olfato do lobisomem.

- Diga-nos, King. O que é ele? – perguntou um deles.

- Não dá para saber. Ele parece um sangue-puro, mas há muito cheiro mascarando o verdadeiro.

- Ele está na lista, Best? – pergunta ao seu parceiro.

- Não Guntz. Não há ninguém com a descrição dele. e você conhece nossas ordens em relação a estranhos, certo?

- Mate-os primeiro. Pergunte depois ao que sobrar deles, sim eu sei. Pelo menos teremos tempo para brincarmos com esta

sangue-suja depois de matá-lo.

Resoluto, o comensal chamado Guntz apontou a varinha em direção ao recém-chegado e gritou:

- Crucio!

O raio vermelho foi em direção ao jovem ruivo, enquanto Hermione observava a aparente despreocupação do jovem em

relação a isso. Nessa hora, um estalo passou sob sua mente; se ele fosse o Rony de verdade, não saberia o que é um

crucio. Enquanto sua mente trabalhava, notou atenta que o homem desviou do caminho no último instante. Criando

coragem, gritou:

- Sai daqui... foge! – foi silenciada pela garra da criatura. Os dois comensais tentaram novamente, mas o jovem continuava

desviando tranqüilamente.

- Se não se importam, gostaria que soltassem a garota que estão mantendo cativa – gritou o ruivo, entre ataques. Seus

inimigos não entendiam a calma de sua vítima. Ele estava sozinho e desarmado contra 3 oponentes, dois deles bruxos

poderosos e um lobisomem. Ele seria maluco ou apenas suicida?

_- Pelos olhos de Ishtar, que a ilusão tenha início_ – proferiu o jovem. Detrás da árvore que o garoto usava como proteção, os

comensais viram quatros ruivos saírem de lá em direção à mata esquerda e mais três à direita.. cada uma dessas imagens

apresentava um novo estilo: enquanto um parecia obviamente cansado pelo esforço de desviar das magias, o outro

parecia mais interessado em experimentar alguns frutos em um arbusto próximo. Outro deu à castanha um olhar que a fez

corar até a raiz do cabelo, enquanto outro guardava um olhar marcial, para seus oponentes. Outro demonstrara desprezo

para os homens, ao perceber que estes não eram valorosos oponentes. Outra das cópias do ruivo simplesmente se

encostou-se a uma árvore próxima e disse:

- Espero que eles tenham algum valor.

A última cópia no entanto, diferente de todas, estava mais interessado em se olhar em uma poça d'água que em enfrentar

os homens.

- Essas ilusões não irão nos enganar por muito tempo. Mataremos você e depois brincaremos um pouco com esta sangue-

suja até dizer onde está Potter – disse Best.

- Esses estúpidos não perceberam. Eles acham que somos ilusões... patético. – disse uma das ilusões.

- Nesse caso, não seria um ato de clemência explicarmos que somos? – disse outra.

- Se eles não perceberam até agora, não adianta explicar. Seria... cansativo.

- Os matamos, depois o Rex ali e vamos embora. Deve haver alguém melhor para matar do que esses vermes inúteis –

completou outra delas

- Sem falar que deve ter outro lugar para uma boa batalha que uma floresta. Se eu ganhar lindamente, não haverá

ninguém para apreciar a beleza das mortes deles.

- Enquanto vocês ficam se vangloriando, eu penso em fazer muitas coisas com aquela gracinha – disse um deles, com um

sorriso pícaro.

- Sabia que na Coréia e na China, eles comem cachorros. Será que a comunidade mágica de lá come lobisomens também? –

disse outra das ilusões, pensativa – Sempre quis experimentar carne de cachorro.

- Vamos!! – gritaram as ilusões em uníssono.

Guntz e Best resolveram diminuir a desvantagem numérica, eliminando alguns de seus inimigos, mas isso se mostrou mais

difícil que o esperado. Os ruivos pareciam um borrão de luz e a mata fechada ajudava na camuflagem. Sua vantagem era

que seus oponentes lutavam de mãos nuas, mas sem poder acertá-los, a vantagem da varinha provara-se inútil; desse

modo adotaram como formação, o círculo de proteção, dando as costas um para o outro. Os ruivos riam da desvantagem

de seus oponentes, atirando-lhes pequenas pedras para irritá-los. Quando eles perderam a formação e se afastaram, dois

portais surgiram e teleportaram-nos para outro ponto. Ao aparecerem neste novo ponto, deram-se conta que estavam na

borda de um precipício e aparataram para onde estavam originalmente. Ao aparatarem, foram pegos de surpresa por duas

das ilusões que lhes quebraram o pescoço. Horrorizada, Hermione viu como a maré da batalha virara a favor do ruivo.

Percebera também que o Lobisomem, King, deixara de lhe segurar para ir em direção dos ruivos, que evitaram a mordida

dele, mas não alguns de seus arranhões, especialmente nos braços e tórax. Neste momento, apareceu detrás de uma

árvore um oitavo ruivo que ajudou a cercar King. Este fora acuado, mas assim era ainda mais perigoso. Quando tentara

atacar um dos ruivos, eles gritaram em conjunto:

_- Eu invoco as faixas escarlates de Cyttorak!_ – e de cada uma das mãos dos jovens, um raio vermelho saiu, unido-os à King,

atando-o e apertando-o como uma constritora. Hermione ouviu, aterrada, o som de ossos quebrando. A seguir, contou oito

ruivos em sua direção. Todos se aproximaram e revisaram-na com maior ou menor satisfação. Após um momento, um Rony

disse aos outros "Ronys":

- Valeu a força pessoal - Em seguida, todos os outros assentiram e fundiram-se com o primeiro, que instantaneamente,

sofrera em seu corpo, os cortes a as lacerações que os outros sofreram no decorrer da luta.

- Você está bem? – perguntou a castanha.

- Vou ficar daqui a pouco – respondeu, respirando com dificuldade.

- Como você fez isso?

- Essa magia é chamada erroneamente de Ilusão dos sete pecados capitais. Mas ao invés de ser uma ilusão, é uma divisão

de sete versões minhas, relacionadas aos pecados capitais; ira, preguiça, soberba, gula, avareza preguiça e luxuria. Nesse

momento, eu sou a parte mais vulnerável e por isso me exponho pouco. Mas em compensação eu me torno o cérebro de

sete partes do corpo diferentes, pois eu fico completamente racional.

- Então foi você que os matou? – pergunta espremendo os olhos, acusatoriamente.

- Sim... caso não se lembre, eles não pretendiam lhe oferecer flores – retorquiu acidamente, fazendo com que a garota,

corasse envergonhada.

Hermione pensou no que ouvira dos comensais. Eles estavam atrás de Harry há muito tempo e agora o procuravam

também na floresta. Eles não estavam mais seguros aqui. Precisavam de um outro lugar. Mas, mais do que tudo,

precisavam pensar sobre o quê fazer com esse ruivo. Em sua mente, a castanha se perguntou sobre como a morte de três

seres conscientes e vivos até agora, pouco mexera com o garoto. Isto significava que ele estava acostumado com isso,

certo? Ou pior ainda, se esse era o verdadeiro Rony, como ele se tornara capaz de matar?

- Vamos. Seus amigos devem estar preocupados – disse o jovem, após um longo silêncio, estendendo a mão para a

garota. Esta, recusou sua ajuda bruscamente e levantou-se sozinha.

- Não podemos encontrá-los. Alguns dos feitiços que coloquei junto de Gina, impedem que uma vez que saiamos do local

possamos encontrá-lo novamente – disse, enquanto ponderava seriamente se não era melhor eliminar esse impostor

enquanto se fazia passar por seu amigo e agora que Harry e Gina não estavam com eles. Mas isso significaria matá-lo e

apesar de ver dezenas de pessoas mortas nessa guerra, ainda não se tornara capaz de tirar uma vida. Não sabia se isso

era bom ou ruim a essa altura do campeonato.

- Isso não é problema. Só temos que voltar por onde viemos.

- Você é um idiota ou o quê? Eu disse que coloquei feitiços especiais que impedem que isso seja possível.

- Regra número um de sobrevivência na mata: procure marcar seu caminho, com algumas coisas que só você entenderá. Eu

quebrei alguns galhos enquanto vinha para cá. Isso nos dará uma direção segura – respondeu seguro, o ruivo.

Caminhando pela mata em silêncio, cada um ia com seus pensamentos. Enquanto o ruivo pensara na sabedoria que seu

mestre lhe passara apenas há um dia e já se mostrara real. Isso o fazia pensar no tipo de vida que seu sensei levava. Não

que ele não soubesse que a vida de seu mestre se resumia à ajudar o próximo, resolver seus conflitos pessoais em busca

de iluminação, beber e se divertir com mulheres que fariam qualquer modelo morrer de inveja e de quebra, viajar o mundo

à procura de algo que sempre fazia com que ele parecesse mais profundo. Mas jamais dissera que era um veterano de

guerra. Ou pior de muitas guerras.

Já Hermione continuava em seu dilema interno entre cruzar ou não essa linha distinta e, surpresa, descobriu que isso não

era justo. Essa decisão estava em suas mãos. A de Harry nunca esteve. Isso deu à garota, uma nova dimensão da cruz

carregada pelo moreno. Mesmo que não fossem para Askaban se ganhassem a guerra, havia o problema da maldade

necessária para lançar uma maldição desse porte. Seria o ódio por esse impostor usar a aparência de Rony motivo forte o

bastante para conseguir lançar uma maldição?

Chegando a um lugar que parecia deserto, Rony fez um sinal para que a garota parasse. Olhando para os lados, fez um

sinal para que a garota permanecesse parada e virando-se, aproximou-se dela com decisão. Os olhos da castanha

encontraram-se pela primeira vez em muito tempo com aquelas órbitas azuis que amara em silêncio durante anos. Isso fez

com que seu sangue corresse vivamente por seu corpo, enquanto sua mente tentava desesperadamente manter o

controle da situação. Cada vez mais próximo, ela desviou o olhar para seus lábios, que pareciam dizer-lhe: "não se mexa".

Sua mente pedira trégua e não conseguia raciocinar direito. Continuava a espera de um movimento do garoto e, agora,

não importava se era um impostor ou não, desde que fizesse com que seu sonho de anos se tornasse realidade, pelo

menos uma vez.

Contudo, algo especial quebrara o clima mágico. A mão de Rony não fora para onde a garota imaginara. Na verdade, fora

para um dos únicos lugares para onde jamais imaginara que a tocaria, durante seus devaneios adolescentes. O alto de

sua cabeça. Segundos depois, uma indignada Hermione encontrou o garoto com uma serpente em suas mãos.

- Essa minha amiga aqui é uma víbora-cornuda. Se você continuasse caminhando, ela te mostraria que você deve ser legal

com ela ou ela pode matar você.

- E como posso saber se você não a conjurou para me assustar? – perguntou friamente, a jovem.

- Porque nós vimos a cena, Granger – respondeu Gina, que ao retirar o feitiço desilusionador, revelou-se à poucos metros

do casal.

- Gina! Comensais... Lobisomens... precisamos sair daqui... eles... ele os matou... não acredite nele! – gritou, enquanto

corria para junto de seus amigos.

- Você cuidou de Comensais sozinho? – perguntou Harry.

- Do jeito que ela fala, parece que eram muitos. Eram dois caras e um lobisomem.

- Você é um assassino! Isso o quê você é! – sentenciou Mione.

- Como diria meu sensei, em certos momentos, uma revisão de conceitos se faz necessária – respondeu o ruivo.

- Nesse caso, ele é tão assassino quanto você!

- Olha só, sua maluca! Desde a maldita hora em que você colocou seus olhos em mim, você tem me agredido, ofendido,

humilhado e me lançando maldições a torto e a direito! Quer saber de uma coisa? Dane-se. Pouco me importa. Nem sei

porque me dou ao luxo de... – calou ao perceber que diria algo mais definitivo. Ela era alguém em seu passado e tentava

respeitá-la por isso... – mas quando você ofende as únicas pessoas que me ajudaram e são minhas referências morais

nessa vida; você está muito bem encaminhada para ganhar um inimigo mortal!

A tensão do momento foi quebrada por uma doninha prateada que chegou, prendendo a atenção de todos. O mais

interessado nisso era o ruivo, que jamais tinha visto em sua vida algo semelhante. Contudo para os outros a visão do

patrono de Arthur Weasley era algo comum, mas sempre trazia notícias importantes. A doninha parou em frente ao moreno

e a voz de Arthur contestou:

- Olá Harry, soubemos que vocês tiveram um problema com os comensais ontem. Estamos felizes que você se lembrou de

avisar-nos que estava bem. Como você deve imaginar, foi difícil que ninguém desconfiasse, mas dei uma olhada no relógio.

E o ponteiro de Rony finalmente deixou de estar em trânsito para indicar Londres. Ainda não dei a notícia para Molly, mas

acredito que tenhamos notícias de Rony nos próximos dias.

- Isso é prova o suficiente para mim – sorri Gina, assim que o patrono desaparece no ar – seja bem-vindo de volta, irmão!

- Você está e dizendo que somos irmão e irmã? – perguntou desconcertado.

- Claro – gracejou – ou você pensa que metade da população londrina é ruiva? Como você não se lembra de nada, vamos

do princípio: Eu me chamo Ginevra Weasley, mas se me chamar assim, eu quebro seu nariz. Me chame de Gina – disse,

abraçando fortemente o recém-integrado Rony Weasley. Ambos choraram por alguns minutos. Havia uma conexão que

finalmente fora retomada. Ele estava em casa agora. Onde o coração esta.

- Sou Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo e atual cunhado. É bom tê-lo de volta amigo – abraçou o ruivo estreitamente. Podia

ser que ele não lembrasse de nada do que viveram, mas ele estava com eles de novo. Eram uma equipe novamente.

Desde que seu amigo fora embora, jamais permitiu à outra pessoa além de sua namorada ver o quanto isso o deprimira,

pois sua irmã de coração precisava dele mais do que nunca. Ele sentia que jamais poderia ser completo como pessoa sem

poder revelar o quanto sua amizade fora importante para ele desde aquele dia no trem. Não importava que o outro se

sentisse assim, também. Certas palavras devem ser ditas.

- Cunhado, hãã?! Devo ter um ataque de ciúmes por isso? – brincou, olhando para sua irmã. Gina sorriu levemente, como

prova de carinho. Eles eram assim, todos os membros da família.

Hermione ficou estranhamente muda com isso. sabia que Arthur não mentiria sobre isso, mas não conseguia agir como

seus amigos. Simplesmente não acreditava que o homem que estava à sua frente e o garoto esfomeado que vira dar seu

melhor para salvá-la eram a mesma pessoa. Desse modo, resolveu não se apresentar para o ruivo. Coube a Harry fazer

isso por ela.

- Aquela ali com cara de emburrada é Hermione Jane Granger, sua melhor amiga. Estudamos juntos durante 7 anos e

estávamos juntos com você, quando...bem quando...

- Eu perdi a memória, certo? – disse, mansamente. Viera aqui para saber tudo e isso era parte da memória e,

conseqüentemente, de sua vida – Senhorita Granger – cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça. Enquanto sua recém-

descoberta irmã e seu recém-adquirido cunhado inspiravam-lhe confiança imediata, a castanha tinha uma aura

esmagadora ao redor dela. Se ela não queria que ele ficasse perto, não ficaria.

- Sinto muito, mas não confio em você! Por enquanto, me manterei de olho em você até ter certeza de que você é quem diz

ser – disse, duramente. Tanto a ruiva quanto o moreno se preparavam para falar alguma coisa, mas um novo aceno de

cabeça do jovem à seu lado confirmou que ele estava de acordo com isso.

- Rony... – começou Harry – sobre isso que Hermione disse há pouco... você é capaz de usar o Avada Kedavra?

- O quê é isso? – perguntou inocentemente, o ruivo.

- Ela disse que você matou dois comensais lá atrás, certo? – recebeu uma confirmação de cabeça – mas não usou um

Avada Kedavra. Como você os matou?

- É algo complicado, mas existe um feitiço que me permite dividir-me em mais 7 partes, cada uma com uma qualidade única,

mas todas com habilidades de luta iguais às minhas. Elas elevam algumas qualidades à máxima potencia, em especial a ira

e, por isso, a responsabilidade dessas mortes é minha. Já o lobisomem, eu usei uma variação da magia que usei ontem no

beco, e como estávamos em 8 e usando a mesma magia, as faixas de Cyttorak adquiriram força suficiente para matar,

independente da minha vontade – disse com pesar.

- Uau! E apenas porquê você enfrentou dois comensais e um lobisomem sozinho? – perguntou Gina, como quem quer

atingir um alvo específico.

- Era a única maneira que vi para salvar a Senhorita Granger – respondeu com firmeza.

- Nós já estivemos em situações semelhantes e nunca precisamos tirar a vida de ninguém – protestou a garota.

- É por isso que te incomoda tanto que os tenha matado? Por que você não precisou sujar as mãos ainda? – perguntou o

ruivo – ou porquê você acha que se tiver que fazer isso, estará do lado errado da história? Para alguém que vive na

Inglaterra, você deveria ter uma noção melhor da guerra, já que provavelmente perdemos entes queridos nela.

- O quê você disse? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah... me desculpe... eu esqueci que muitos magos não costumam interagir com trouxas, mas provavelmente vocês já

devem ter visto isso em algumas das aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas, certo?

- Você estuda os Trouxas? – perguntaram os três em uníssono.

- Ah... eu não fazia isso? – perguntou surpreso.

- Não... na verdade fomos estudantes sofríveis, você e eu – respondeu o moreno – passávamos a maior parte do tempo

tentando copiar os deveres de Mione – disse, apontando para a morena.

Surpreendentemente, Rony dirige a palavra para ela e diz em posição de vergonha:

- Sinto muito pelos incômodos causados. Quando tomei consciência do que tinha acontecido comigo, eu não sabia nada

sobre muita coisa, por isso estudei bastante sobre os costumes trouxas.

- Que lindo, o sonho de papai se tornou realidade – sussurrou Gina no ouvido de Harry, que sorriu com o comentário. De

repente os dois se lembraram – Oh Merlin... temos que levá-lo à Toca!

- Gina! – exclamou Hermione, horrorizada – Você não pode estar falando sério! E se eu estiver certa? E se ele não for

quem diz ser? Você arriscará a vida de toda a sua família por querer tanto seu irmão de volta. Com todo o respeito, isso é

sandice!!

Gina avançou para bater nela. Como era possível que essa fosse a mesma Hermione que chorara em seus braços a perda

do irmão durante meses? Será que ela estava com tanto medo de que ele fosse real que atacaria ele e todos que

acreditassem que milagres podem acontecer? Seu irmão já sofrera demais e não permitiria que outra pessoa o

machucasse. Nem se essa pessoa fosse a garota que ela considerava como irmã; contudo, foi detida por uma mão gentil.

- Rony – tentou dizer a garota.

- Ela tem razão, Gina. Nesses tempos de guerra, pessoas fazem coisas horríveis por qualquer vantagem. Seria melhor para

todos que, enquanto minha identidade não for confirmada, vocês tivessem um pé atrás comigo. Eu confio em você para me

imobilizar, mas não deixe minha mochila para trás, certo? – disse suavemente.

- Estupefaça! – disse ela suavemente e, junto de Harry, o pegaram antes que ele batesse no solo – Você sabe o caminho

para a Toca, não é, Granger? – disse com evidente sarcasmo.

- Gina, eu... – tentou dizer, mas a garota já havia aparatado com o irmão, deixando Harry para trás. O moreno estendeu a

mão para ela, em um claro convite. Ela aceitou a mão, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ouviu de seu irmão.

- Isso não significa que eu não concorde com o Gina. Você não parece você mesma.

- Eu não posso confiar nele, Harry! Por favor, tente entender. Você estava ali comigo, viu o quê ele fez e o estado em que

os médibruxos levaram-no para Hogwarts. Como você pode acreditar que depois de 2 anos, ele apareceria em um

momento milimetricamente cronometrado quando precisamos de uma rota de fuga, com poderes que não precisam de

varinha e é capaz de matar. Sou eu ou isso é muito estranho?

- Você acreditava em magia, antes de completar 11 anos? – perguntou sabiamente, o moreno.

- O quê você está querendo dizer?

- Você não acreditava em magia antes dos 11 anos, como qualquer criança normal e, de repente, a carta de Hogwarts

chega, você descobre que existe magia. Estuda se destacando por suas capacidades e é cotada para ser a melhor bruxa

de sua geração e, se não fosse a guerra, certamente seria. Por quê não podemos acreditar que existe um sentido místico

nisso tudo. Mas se Hermione Jane Granger não consegue entender, não deve existir – disse, aparatando e levando a

garota junto.

* * *

_Desulpe a demora, mas agora sai. Vou tentar gerar um capítulo por semana, mas entre 3 fics e o trabalho é cada vez mais _

_difícil pensar em perspectiva nesta fic. Várias vezes me pego sonhando em uma cena de uma fic e automaticamente passo _

_para a cena de outra fic sem notar._

_Rebeca V:_

_Isso é parte do mistério da fic... mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa: isso tem uma conexão dos personagens do nucleo de Nova _

_Iorque, por assim dizer._

_Cybelle Lupin:_

_O quê seria da vida sem um pouco de mistério, rs, E como você é fan deste intempestivo e glutão ruivo, deve ter adorado _

_esse capítulo também._

_Mary Basilio:_

_Relaxa... se eu largar a história no meio, tenho você para assombrar meus sonhos, huahauhaua_

_Thaty:_

_Eis aí mais um capítulo! espero que goste._

_Nos vemos em 15 dias,_

_Fan Surfer_


	6. A Nova Toca e o quase assassinato

A Toca era um lugar incrível. Sempre estava apinhada de gente. E sabendo da ligação dos Weasleys com Harry e a Ordem

da Fênix, os comensais passavam boa parte do tempo em vigília nos arredores da casa. Contudo, há meses, a casa

parecia vazia, como se seus moradores estivessem de viagem através do mundo mágico. A razão disso era que eles

estavam na Toca original... uma das muitas surpresas que estavam no testamento de Dumbledore. O eterno ambiente

familiar da Toca acabara tornando-se um oásis de tranqüilidade e esperança nesses tempos sombrios. Os comensais

esperavam por algo assim e vigiavam a casa na esperança de que algum procurado desavisado aparecesse ou que a casa

tivesse um portal para a nova Toca. Contudo eles jamais imaginariam que uma tábua solta na casa da árvore que Arthur

construíra para seus filhos quando eram pequenos no extremo norte da propriedade seria o portal. Com a capa de Harry,

ele e sua irmã chegaram facilmente até a casa da árvore. Já Gina e o inconsciente Ronald, aparataram dentro da casa sem

problemas aparentes.

Esperando os dois últimos, Gina segurou a tábua enquanto harry segurava Rony inconsciente e um turbilhão depois,

chegaram à nova localização da Toca, nos limites de propriedade de Hogwarts. Não era como a original, as cores estavam

erradas, mas tinha o cheiro que à Gina lhe trazia maravilhas: o cheiro de casa.

Agora que estavam em um terreno seguro, deveriam pensar um pouco. Não iriam aparecer com um Rony desmaiado em

casa sem matar Molly Weasley. Também não podiam largá-lo ali, seria desumano demais. Desse modo, resolveram que

Gina entraria em casa e prepararia a família, enquanto Harry buscaria Penélope Pomfrey para atestar como médibruxa a

identidade de Rony. Isso deixava um problema: deixar Rony com Hermione. Ironicamente, anos atrás eles tentaram a todo

custo deixá-los à sós, mas não sabiam se Hermione estaria segura perto de Rony. Agora, não sabiam se isso era seguro

deixar Rony sob cuidado de Hermione.

- Gina, eu lhe asseguro que... – tentou dizer Hermione, mas o olhar doído da ruiva, novamente a fez calar-se.

- Eu estou tentando ver o seu lado, Hermione... juro que estou – a castanha já parecia mais aliviada. Pelo menos ela

voltou à chamá-la pelo nome – mas, eu lhe juro, se ao voltar aqui, eu desconfiar que você fez alguma coisa à Rony, você

vai desejar ter rasgado a primeira carta de Hogwarts – disse antes de se virar e ir em direção á porta.

Mal passou a porta e Gina foi recebida por um famoso abraço materno, daqueles que fazem perder o ar de que assistem

ao abraço, só por pensarem que pode ser, um dia, a vez de recebê-lo. Esse era o jeito afetuoso de Molly Weasley mostrar

que sentira a falta de sua caçula.

- Gina! – exclamou a matriarca – Você não sabe o quanto eu estou aliviada por você estar aqui conosco. Tem se

alimentado bem? Não pelo que vejo. Espere um pouco, vou fazer algo que sei que você vai adorar! Arthur, Gina está aqui!

- Mãe! Me deixa respirar um pouquinho – pediu a caçula – daqui a pouco me falta o ar.

- Desculpe querida – colocando sua filha no chão, deu-se conta da falta de seus amigos – onde estão Harry e Mione?

- Harry está falando com Madame Pomfrey. Hermione chega depois – disse com tato. Não queria complicar as coisas mais

do que já estavam. Sua mãe percebera que sua filha, provavelmente, brigara com a amiga, mas deixaria que as duas se

resolvessem.

Arthur chegou e abraçou gentilmente a filha, mas com bastante sentimento. A guerra os tinha ensinado à aproveitar cada

momento que pudessem para demonstrar carinho por aqueles que amavam. Pouco depois Minerva McGonnagal aparatava

na residência e se surpreendeu com a presença da ruiva.

- Senhorita Weasley, como está? Vejo que está muito bem, apesar das notícias sobre um ataque a vocês há poucos dias.

Onde estão os outros?

- Chegarão em breve, Professora McGonnagal. Não se preocupem, eles tinham uns assuntos para resolver nos terrenos

da escola. Eu gostaria de aproveitar que a senhora está aqui para falar algo muito sério.

- Não me diga que você está grávida?! Por Merlin, Gina! Como você pôde escolher um momento como esse para

engravidar – reclamou sua mãe. A garota olhou incrédula para todos e, visivelmente envergonhada, baixou os olhos sob

censura dos adultos. De repente, lembrou-se que a notícia não tinha nada a ver com ela. Dessa vez, seus olhos

emergiram com fúria.

- Não é isso. Eu não estou grávida! Merlin, de onde a senhora tira essas idéias?

- Eu acho que ela estava se lembrando de uma certa ruiva que conheci há alguns anos atrás – disse astutamente, a chefe

da Grifinória.

- Nem todo mundo comete esses tipos de coisa só porque acha que o mundo vai acabar! – ataca Gina, encurralando sua

mãe.

- Calma, calma vocês duas. Não estamos aqui para ouvir a briga entre mãe e filha. E mesmo que fosse essa a notícia,

ainda assim gostaríamos de estar com você á cada passo do caminho – disse serenamente, Arthur Weasley.

- Obrigado, pai. A questão é algo mais sério. Quero dizer, é um pouco complicado, mas é bem mais simples do que

aparenta... – Gina foi interrompida, por dois pares de braços que a abraçaram como puderam, pegando a garota de

surpresa.

- A verdade é que Harry terminou com você porque você está ganhando corpo nos lugares errados! – disseram em

uníssono, Fred e Jorge.

- O quê?! Não, seus idiotas! Porque vocês acham que tem alguma coisa errada comigo? – disse a garota, enquanto

surrava os dois, que se defendiam como podiam ou se abraçavam com carinho e algumas imitações à lá "Harry, me beije"

– nem todas as mulheres são como Cate e Angelina!

- Ei... isso é golpe baixo – gemeram os gêmeos.

A discussão continuaria por mais alguns minutos até que a caçula decidisse que atos pesariam mais do que palavras,

partindo para uma surra nos irmãos. Contudo, foi impedida por um braço forte, que a retirou do solo.

- Ora, ora! Parece que nossa baixinha está criando garras! – disse gostosamente, Charlie.

- Que podem se voltar contra você, caso não me solte imediatamente! – retorquiu a ruiva. Apesar das palavras, ela jamais

conseguira fazer nada contra ele, em particular. Havia um respeito por um oponente honrado entre os dois. Se Charlie em

muito superava sua irmã com sua força, a baixinha compensava em agilidade e graça, além de um estoque inesgotável de

sagacidade. Tanto que ele jamais a marcara, ao jogarem quadribol.

Enquanto a discussão corria solta, Harry encontrava-se com a médibruxa residente de Hogwarts e expunha suas dúvidas,

em relação ao médico que levara seu amigo. Ele jamais dividira com ninguém uma dúvida que tivera, de enviar alguém

completamente sem noção de bem e mal para que estes valores fossem ensinados por outra pessoa.

- Contudo, senhor Potter, não é isso o quê os pais fazem com os filhos? – perguntou a médica – E o principal, por que

você está me perguntando isso, agora? Se não percebeu, há alguns alunos que enchem o leito da enfermaria na sua

ausência e de seus amigos.

- Madame Pomfrey, digamos que tenhamos encontrado alguém e queremos saber se essa pessoa é quem achamos que

é... e que essa mesma pessoa é um de seus antigos pacientes, como podemos ter certeza?

- Você... não pode estar falando sério! Você está querendo dizer o que eu acho... que finalmente, ele...?

- Sim, mas ele mesmo não tem certeza de quem é e pediu para ser estuporado antes que o trouxéssemos para cá. Você

tem algum contato com o médibruxo?

- Eu não falo com ele há meses, desde que os ataques dos comensais começaram na América. Leve-me até ele e podemos

fazer alguns testes.

Hermione Jane Granger estava em um dilema existencial dos piores possíveis. Se acordado, o homem caído não lhe

inspirava confiança; dormindo, ele se parecia ainda mais com o único homem que amara e ficar velando seu sono não

estava ajudando. No fundo, a mulher inteligente e prática dava vazão à uma romântica incurável que amara em sua

infância, a historia da Bela Adormecida e a ironia da inconsciência do ruivo começava a dar na garota, pensamentos mais

intensos. Olhando embevecida nos traços do garoto, Hermione sabia de cor todas as sardas do rosto dele, como seu

cabelo tratado com um elegante descaso, emoldurava seu rosto de feições firmes, traço marcante de Arthur Weasley que

todos os filhos herdaram como lembrete de onde vieram, suas roupas que pareciam como as de um trouxa comum, suas

cicatrizes recebidas na última batalha, que em nada desmereciam a beleza do jovem, fazendo com que seu coração

palpitasse descompassado.

- Acalme-se garota – sussurrava para si, enquanto decidia se apontava a varinha ao jovem ou não – não deixe que essa

fachada de inocência te engane. Lembre-se do lobo da Chapeuzinho Vermelho. O inimigo pode usar vários disfarces

quando lhe convém.

Seu corpo, no entanto, tinha outras idéias. Seus pelos eriçavam enquanto sua barriga se contraia em protesto simpático

pelo garoto e, sem que ela percebesse, acabava perdendo sua concentração em devaneios tórridos do que deveria ter

sido. Sua força de vontade esmorecia cada vez mais, quando sentiu um peso sobre ela, deixando-a á escassos

centímetros dos lábios do jovem. Sua primeira reação foi arregalar os olhos e preparar sua varinha contra o jovem sob

ela, quando um raio passou por sua mente: se ele estava embaixo dela, quem estaria por cima? Quando notou esse

detalhe, lentamente subiu seus olhos e deu de cara com uma extensa cabeleira rosa chiclete.

- Tonks? – perguntou a garota.

- Maldição... por quê eu não olho para onde aparato?... hã... Ah, oi Mione. Oi Rony... desculpe ter atrapalhado alguma... –

o rosto da jovem bruxa foi do constrangimento ao susto e sua cor facial variava entre vermelho e branco – **RONY!!**

A discussão dentro da nova Toca foi dramaticamente interrompida pelo grito de Tonks. Imediatamente todos olharam-se,

mas antes que conseguissem correr, um borrão ruivo apontava a varinha para todos, postando-se na porta.

- Muito bem, antes que vocês saiam em desabalada carreira... era o quê eu tentava dizer – disse entrecortada –

encontramos alguém que se parece com Rony e aparentemente não tem memórias do passado. Mas eu e Harry achamos

que é ele. No entanto, ele não sabe de nada além do que lhe foi dito por isso, achamos melhor trazê-lo para cá

estuporado, já que...

**- Você estuporou seu irmão?! – **rugiu Molly Weasley** – Como você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas?!**

- A decisão foi dele... decisão acertada, por sinal. Ele pediu que antes que fosse apresentado à vocês, que sua identidade

fosse confirmada. Ele não quer decepções... nem dele, nem nossa. Professora McGonnagal, poderia me acompanhar para

resolvermos essa situação? – perguntou Gina.

- Naturalmente, senhorita Weasley – respondeu a mestra.

Ambas saíram ao mesmo tempo em que Harry aproximava-se com Penélope Pomfrey e, os quatros viram uma inconsolável

Nymphadora Tonks segurando o jovem.

- Eu o matei! – choramingava a garota – eu não sabia que era tão pesada!... eu não posso olhar Molly no olho agora... eu

sou uma comensal agora?... eu não quero ser igual à eles... eu prefiro morrer antes disso...mas eu já o matei... – chorava

em estado de choque.

- Granger, o quê aconteceu? – perguntou friamente Gina – Não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse há pouco?

- Foi Tonks... ela aparatou em cima de nós e como Rony estava estuporado, ela ligou uma coisa à outra e...

- Tonks, Tonks... sou eu o Harry – sussurrou o garoto.

- Harry... eu não queria fazê-lo, eu juro – chorou a garota.

- Você não fez nada... ele só está desmaiado. Nós o trouxemos assim para confirmar que ele é quem achamos que ele é.

- Eu... não o matei?!

- Não minha amiga... você precisaria pesar pelo menos uns 4 Tio Dursleys, para isso – brincou o garoto.

Mais aliviada, Tonks aceitou ser posta sob um desmaius para se recuperar do choque, sugestão de Minerva. Enquanto

isso, ela e Penélope trabalhavam em alguns feitiços para desilusionar o garoto, caso fosse o caso. Usaram também um

fragmento do espelho Ojesedsed, gêmeo do Ojesed, mas encantado para mostrar a realidade. Tudo mostrava aquilo o

que todos, ou melhor quase todos, viam: aquele era definitivamente Ronald Weasley.

Minerva McGonagal entrou na casa com um sorriso e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Rony foi levado para dentro da casa

por Harry e Arthur, que o colocaram sob o sofá, enquanto Gina contava como o encontraram. No final, havia algumas

lacunas a serem preenchidas, mas haveria tempo de sobra, quando ele acordasse. Eles sabiam que deveriam avisar os

outros, mas ninguém estava com vontade de sair daquela casa. Como se sentissem ligados uns aos outros, cada um

elevou sua varinha e em uníssono gritaram.

**- Expecto Patronum!**

Uma lebre prateada surgiu. Corria pela Hipperpluf atraindo olhares curiosos. Todos olharam para o Patrono que chegou

até uma garota loira de olhos esbugalhados. Nesse instante, o patrono falou com a voz de Ginevra Weasley.

- Luna, é a Gina. Ele chegou. Estamos na Toca.

Em outra parte, a gata prateada chegava até a estufa 7, onde eram dadas as aulas de Herbologia e aposento parcial de

Neville Longbottom há semanas. Segundo ele, estava trabalhando em uma importante poção imobilizadora, para invasões

rápidas em locais infestados de comensais. A única certeza até agora era que a poção funcionara bem... em Neville.

A gata prateada parou em frente ao garoto que dormia exausto após mais uma noite em claro. A voz imperiosa da

Diretora de Hogwarts se fez ouvir.

- Senhor Longbottom!

- Sim, professora... já sei... o feitiço correto é... – parou, subitamente sentindo-se ridículo por responder à um patrono.

- Solicito que o senhor venha à residência extra-oficial da família Weasley. Um amigo seu está aqui.

O rosto iluminado do rapaz surgiu assim que o gato desapareceu, mas não sem antes derrubar um vaso de mandrágora

no chão, que se pôs a berrar ao ser acordada.

Lupin estava em missão, vigiando de perto a comunidade de lobisomens. Por isso passava a maior parte do tempo

incomunicável. Sabia que ficando contra o vento, teria menos chances de ser detectado pelo olfato dos seres, mas todo

cuidado era pouco. Ele estava comendo um pedaço de pão italiano (mais duro do que concreto) quando uma doninha

prateada surgiu na sua frente.

- A espera acabou meu bom amigo – a voz de Arthur não conseguia esconder a felicidade – ele está aqui. Apareça e

espero que traga sua fome, pois se conheço Molly, haverá um banquete esta noite.

Cuspindo o pedaço de pão italiano, Lupin verificou apenas se estava a favor do vento. Em seguida ele embalou suas

coisas e decidiu esperar mais meia hora até o anoitecer. Era frustrante para ele, mas pelo menos, hoje veria uma cama

quentinha e boa comida... além de um velho amigo.

Uma leoa prateada apareceu na sede da inteligência de guerra, que era como Fred e Jorge chamavam o apartamento de

Percy. Nas suas paredes estavam afixados informes de todos os ataques que aconteceram nas ultimas semanas. O jovem

tentava analisar o padrão dos comensais e, com isso, avaliar as possibilidades de novos alvos. Também tinha alguns

contatos com o Ministério, agindo quase como um agente duplo. Seus irmãos ainda tinham ressalvas quanto a função,

mas não quanto a índole de Percy.

A leoa olhou atentamente enquanto Percy e uma jovem garota estavam aos beijos no sofá e estreitou os olhos em

desagrado. E em seguida, abriu sua boca:

**- Eu pensei ter educado você um pouco melhor do que isso, rapazinho!!**

Ambos assustaram-se com a súbita invasão à sua privacidade e enquanto Penélope se tornava novamente apresentável,

um furioso Percy Weasley encara o patrono materno.

- Mãe ou não, eu não admito este tipo de intromissão!

- E eu não admito que você corrompa os valores morais nos quais essa família tanto se apóia!

- Ah, ta! Tenho certeza de que quer discutir comigo esse tipo de coisa. Eu estou na minha casa, paga com o suor do meu

dinheiro e se necessário pronto para começar a minha família mamãe! Nós somos adultos maduros e sabemos muito bem

o quê fazemos!

- Quer saber de uma coisa?! Eu não quero discutir com você! – disse desaparecendo em seguida. Após um minuto de

perplexidade, Penélope olha para o namorado.

- Aquele era...

- O Patrono de minha mãe – responde a pergunta não formulada.

- E o quê ela queria? – pergunta a loira.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – respondendo à garota enquanto olhava pensativo – mas garanto que saberemos em menos

de um minuto.

Como esperado, a leoa aparece novamente no apartamento, dessa vez menos imponente que na primeira aparição.

- Desculpe, eu... creio que tenha esquecido de dar um recado: - Ele voltou!

- Mamãe, você quer dizer que... – perguntou incrédulo, recebendo uma anuência da felina – iremos imediatamente!

- Não se esqueça de virem... vestidos!

Bill e Fleur preparavam o jantar quando um gambá prateado e um guaxinim na mesma tonalidade surgiram lado-a-lado.

Deles, saíram as vozes de Jorge e Fred, respectivamente.

- Cara cunhada! – disse Jorge.

- Caro irmão! – disse Fred.

- Esqueçam o jantar – continuou o jogo, Jorge.

- Pois é quase certo que Molly Weasley... – alternou Fred.

- Aquela que se denomina nossa mãe, irá fazer um suntuoso banquete.

- Afinal não é todos os dias que temos na Toca uma visita tão ilustre.

- O quê viemos dizer é que... – fez suspense, Jorge.

- Somos 7 novamente – disseram os dois. O copo que Fleur segurava foi ao chão. Seu marido olhava a tudo com os olhos

marejados.

Hagrid estava em sua cabana dando de comer para Canino quando um cervo prateado entrou por sua porta com grande

estrondo. Acostumado aos sobressaltos da vida, o semigigante não fez nenhum movimento hostil. Já vira aquele Patrono

e não queria que ele trouxesse más noticias e se fosse um pedido de socorro, iria até o inferno para resgatar aquele

amigo tão querido. Contudo, a voz que saiu do Patrono era quase musical.

- Hagrid! Ele voltou! Estamos na nova Toca! Venha assim que puder! – e tão rápido quanto apareceu, o cervo se foi.

Hagrid pensou por um momento no teor da mensagem, até que seu rosto se iluminou. A alegria na voz de Harry, fazia 2

anos que ele não via aquele tom de voz. O terceiro membro do trio estava de volta.

A primeira coisa que Ronald Weasley viu ao acordar foi um teto branco. Aparentemente pintado recentemente, podia pelos

cantos dizer que ele estava em um cômodo pintado nessa mesma cor. Sua primeira reação foi se lembrar da frase de um

protagonista de um desenho que vira certa vez, apresentado por um de seus amigos, no Village. Aquela situação de não

saber onde estar só poderia dizer uma semelhança indescritível entre como ele acordava e como o personagem

despertava após suas batalhas, sem falar em outros detalhes. Pensando nisso, decidiu que seria um alento sacar essa

frase do peito.

- Teto não familiar – disse, pendendo sua cabeça para a esquerda e dando de cara com o sofá. Isso, segundo a tese do

desenho já era uma melhora, pois não estava em um quarto de hospital. Resolveu tentar virar a cabeça para a direita e

deu de cara com 17 rostos expectantes.

- Whoa! – deu um pulo do sofá, enquanto forçava sua memória ao máximo tentando lembrar-se do ultimo lugar onde

esteve. A floresta. Conhecera harry, Gina e a senhorita Granger. Gina era sua irmã; ela e Harry estavam ali e por,

eliminação, esta deveria ser sua família?

Um silêncio opressivo compunha o lugar. Rony não sabia o que esperar, quer dizer, Stevie disse que avisaria que ele

estava chegando, ou se esqueceu? Ou pior, aquela história, dos ataques à Nova Iorque. E se começassem por aqueles

que teriam capacidade de reagir? Stevie, Danny, Wong, Luccas estariam com problemas? Não; deveria confiar neles como

eles confiaram em você. A primeira coisa que resolveu seria que, se todos esperavam por uma palavra sua, não

decepcionaria essa gente.

- Ãhn... Oi? – sugeriu timidamente.

Imediatamente, uma mulher baixa, gorducha e extremamente forte passou por todos e lhe abraçou com força suficiente

para sentir alguns músculos de seu corpo a ponto de se rasgarem.

- Seja... bem-vindo de volta... meu filhinho... eu senti... tanta...saudades... – disse entre prantos, Molly Weasley.

- Mãe... você é minha mãe, certo? – sussurrou o jovem.

- Pode ter certeza que sim!

E finalmente, Ronald Billius Weasley pôde retornar o abraço com a mesma força e o mesmo sentimento. Eles ficariam entre

lágrimas por alguns minutos, enquanto todos viam a cena, comovidos.

Quando finalmente, mãe e filho se largaram, Coube a ela fazer as apresentações.

- Ronald, este é Arthur... seu pai.

Sem meias palavras, eles apertaram as mãos se abraçaram como homens fazem. Os tapões nas costas nada mais eram

do que um modo de reconhecimento diferente do que as mulheres faziam, mas com o mesmo significado.

- Seja bem-vindo, Rony.

- É bom estar em casa, pai!

Em seguida foi a vez de Arthur dar lugar à seu primogênito. Bill chegou até Rony, acompanhado de sua esposa.

- Bem vindo de volta, irmão. Você nos deu um belo susto – disse abraçando fortemente o caçula. Após um minto, Bill o

solta e apresenta sua esposa – Esta aqui é minha esposa, Fleur Delacour Weasley.

- Enchantée! (Encantada)

- C'est un plaisir de la connaître (É um prazer conhecê-la)

- Tu parole française ? (Você fala francês?)

- Un peu… assez pour une conversation simple. (Um pouco... o suficiente para uma conversa simples).

- Ronald, cela est incroyable! (Ronald, isso é incrível!)

- J'attends que peuvent s'entraîner mieux mon Français. (Espero que possamos treinar melhor o meu francês).

- C'est une promesse ! (É uma promessa!)

- Ils tournent au normal, sommes seuls qui fasse faillite français dans cette salle. (Voltem ao normal, somos os únicos que

falam francês nessa sala) – atentou Bill.

- Desculpem – sorriram constrangidos.

Depois foi a vez de Charlie. Ele apenas estendeu sua mão e disse um carregado: - Sou seu irmão Charlie. É um prazer

conhecê-lo – e sem mais, se abraçaram.

Percy fez o mesmo, apresentando sua namorada Penélope. Visivelmente constrangida e sob olhar severo da matriarca da

família, Penélope não ficou muito a vontade com a apresentação e preferiu sair de cena rapidamente.

- Pelo visto, você tem um sério problema – começou Jorge.

- De heroísmo congênito, Roniquinho! – continuou Fred.

- Isso significa que você cada vez que sobe no palco...

- Nos deixa loucos! Quem dera se usasse esse talento para travessuras...

- E tornaríamos você, nosso sócio honorário!

- Muito prazer, eu sou Fred!

- Não, ele é Jorge. Eu sou Fred!

- Eu é que sou!

- Mulher, você é claramente capaz de dizer quem é quem. Diga-lhe, quem somos nós? – disseram olhando para Molly.

Enquanto isso, Rony ria com gosto. Cada um de seus irmãos parecia especial e eram tão diferentes entre si, mas se

completavam de forma incrível. Ao final da palhaçada, ele conseguira dizer claramente quem era quem entre os gêmeos.

Mas era divertido deixá-los pensar que não.

- Continuando as apresentações, é claro que você já conhece sua irmã Ginevra Weasley – disse Molly.

Sem esperar resposta, o ruivo pegou a garota e rodou-a no ar por alguns segundos.

- Obrigado por me encontrar, baixinha! – contestou alegremente.

- Rony...hahaha... me põe no chão...idiota... – gritava entre risos, a caçula.

Quando este colocou-a no chão, Luna veio correndo e o abraçou com força. Na verdade ela praticamente saltou em cima

do garoto que, sendo mais alto que ela, não teve problema em pegá-la no ar. Hermione mexeu-se inquieta.

- Você nos deixou tão preocupados! Eu prometi que se você voltasse, lhe daria meu colar protetor – disse a garota,

colocando nele seu colar de rolhas de garrafas – à propósito, meu nome é Luna Lovegood.

- É uma honra conhecê-la, Luna. E também é uma honra usar seu amuleto protetor. Guardarei ele com carinho, até você

ou uma pessoa que estimo precisar da mesma proteção que ele me proporcionar – disse o jovem, recebendo um meneio

de cabeça como aprovação, da loira. Em seguida, um jovem aproximou-se e estendeu a mão.

- Olá Rony... é bom vê-lo bem... sou Neville Longbottom. Éramos colegas de quarto na escola.

- É um prazer voltar a conhecê-lo, Neville.

Uma sombra de cabelo rosa chiclete se assoma ao garoto com lágrimas nos olhos. Um apavorado Rony Weasley olhava

para a garota, sem saber o quê fazer.

- Calma... calma... eu estou aqui... não se preocupe... – disse, passando a mão nas costas dela, esperando

desesperadamente que isso surtisse efeito. A beleza trôpega da garota era incrível, se ela não fosse, aparentemente

mais velha do que ele e aquela aliança de casamento não estivesse ostentosamente em seu anelar, ele até se

aproveitaria da comoção de sua volta.

- Sou Nymphadora Tonks Lupin... é muito... muito...

- Shhhh...eu estou bem... e agora não pretendo ir embora.

Ao sair a garota, um homem de meia idade, com aparência cansada tomou a vez. Mesmo assim, parecia ter um ar

professoral. Provavelmente era um de seus professores.

- É bom revê-lo meu jovem. Sou Remo Lupin.

- Esposo de Nymphadora, eu creio – disse olhando para a garota, que agora fechava a cara – eu... disse alguma coisa

errada?

- É que ela não gosta que a chamem assim. Chame-a de Tonks.

- Desculpe – disse, apenado.

- Não se preocupe – disse a garota, tirando a importância do assunto.

Inesperadamente, a terra começa a tremer na casa e pela freqüência parecia mais o som de passos. Enquanto Rony

pensava na questão a porta se abriu e o semigigante, sem esperar, abraçou-o fortemente. O jovem normalmente

creditaria aquela força à um ataque mortal, mas pela cara de seus familiares percebera que era só um caso de alguém

que não conhecia a própria força.

- Rony, você está vivo! Eu estou tão feliz por você estar bem... as coisas não são as mesmas sem você por perto...

ninguém mais me visita na cabana. Agora somos apenas eu e Canino.

- É grandão... mas a minha vida pode acabar se você me abraçar com um pouquinho mais de força – disse, enquanto

ainda tinha ar.

- Oh, desculpe - disse soltando o jovem que respirou largamente. Após um segundo – Sou Rúbeo Hagrid, professor de

Trato com as Criaturas Mágicas. Oh, Professora Minerva, me desculpe. Não a vi chegar.

- Na verdade, eu já estava aqui, antes do senhor chegar. Parece-me que só tinha olhos para o senhor Weasley.

Sob o olhar severo de Minerva McGonnagal, Ronald se enquadrou saudou-a formalmente.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Professora McGonnagal. Espero que este seja o primeiro de muitos encontros, pois precisarei da

ajuda da senhora tanto quanto a de todos para me aclimatar ao mundo mágico.

- Então você não conviveu com a comunidade mágica na América? – perguntou Penélope Pomfrey.

- Na verdade Madame, eu convivi em um bairro chamado Greenwich Village, que pode ser chamado de comunidade mista.

- Você quer dizer uma comunidade onde trouxas conhecem magia e não se importam? – perguntou assombrado, Remo.

- Nada tão organizado assim... quem vive no Village sabe que coisas que não conseguem explicar racionalmente

acontecem ali, mas isso é parte da aura do bairro, tanto quanto a névoa é parte da atmosfera de Londres.

A conversa rolava na sala, enquanto Molly pedira ajuda para as mulheres para preparar o banquete improvisado. Minerva

sugeriu trazer alguns elfos, mas a matriarca se recusou terminantemente à isso. Era sua função alimentar aquelas bocas,

tanto quanto seu filho caçula alimentara aquelas almas de esperança.

- E o que acha Gina? – perguntou Luna.

- Do quê? – se fez de desentendida.

- Da volta dele, ora.

- Você também está no time daquelas que não acreditam em coincidências? – perguntou sarcástica, a ruiva. A seu lado,

Hermione sentiu a indireta.

- Pelo contrário, as coincidências são acasos pensados, escritos nas linhas do salgueiro lutador.

Todas olharam para a loira como se ela fosse... Luna. E bem, tinham razão.

- Vocês nunca ouviram a historia em que a pessoa que for corajosa o suficiente para pendurar seu pedido nos galhos do

Salgueiro Lutador, o terá realizado – perguntou Luna.

- Luna, Você não fez isso, fez? – indagou Tonks.

- Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por Rony. Eu desejei que quando Gina mais precisasse de ajuda, ela a teria de Rony.

A seguir, Luna foi amassada em um abraço coletivo Weasley. Ao que parece, mãe e filha tiveram a mesma idéia. Hermione

decide ir até o jardim, parando próxima à árvore em que ela e o ruivo passaram o ultimo dia em Hogwarts, durante o

funeral de Dumbledore. Para a garota, isso parecia milhares de anos atrás.

- Qual é o problema, Mione? – perguntou Tonks, colocando-se atrás da garota com uma capa, que colocou em seu ombro.

- Não há problema nenhum Tonks. Por que acha isso?

Enquanto isso, na sala, o interrogatório ocorria em torno do recém-chegado.

- É verdade que as americanas são, digamos, liberais? – perguntou Fred.

- Meninos, se sua mão ouvir isso, vocês estarão em sérios problemas – ponderou o pai.

- Ora, papai. Estamos pensando seriamente em expandir nosso negócio para a América e...ouch – disseram Fred e Jorge,

quando Angelina e Cate, respectivamente, chegaram e os pegaram pela orelha.

- Então é assim que vocês juram fidelidade e amor eterno, não? – disse Cate torcendo a orelha de seu namorado quando,

de repente, olha para o sofá e assustada, larga a orelha de Jorge – Angelina... eu estou morta?

- Claro que não, Cate. De onde você tirou essa idéia... – ia continuar, mas emudeceu ao ver quem estava sentado no

sofá, ladeado por Arthur e Harry – Rony!!

Ambas jogaram-se no sofá, abraçando-o enquanto os gêmeos olhavam com o olhar de quem diz, "obrigado maninho... te

devemos essa", e saiam devagar quando as garotas sacaram suas varinhas e pronunciaram

- Tarantalegra! – e os dois começaram a se mexer involuntariamente, enquanto as duas largaram Rony e foram em

direção aos gêmeos.

- Isso é sempre assim? – pergunta feliz à Charlie.

- Hoje talvez seja um pouquinho diferente, mas no geral é assim mesmo. E quanto às americanas, o que me diz? – disse o

mais velho, com um sorriso pícaro em seu rosto.

- Digamos apenas que se você estiver bem atrativo, não passará necessidade – disse o jovem.

- Meninos... – advertiu Arthur, mas até ele, Hagrid e Lupin estavam interessados na conversa.

- Não se pode dizer que as americanas sejam as mulheres mais bonitas do planeta, mas se tem algo que Nova Iorque tem

é diversidade.

- Como assim? – quis saber Bill, olhando furtivamente para a porta da cozinha.

- Lá você pode encontrar americanas, latinas, asiáticas, européias. E morando no Village, existem vários tipos de pessoas

diferentes... é quase como se fosse uma aldeia global.

- E qual foi seu alvo preferido? – perguntou Neville.

- Uma chinesinha que me deixava maluco! Por ela eu quase aprendi chinês! – completou, rindo, seguido dos demais.

- Ahãm... rapazes... – disse uma voz feminina atrás deles. Ao se virarem estavam Fleur, Gina, Luna, Cate, Angelina (com o

respectivo namorado à tiracolo), Minerva e Molly. Todos os homens olharam para Bill que vigiaria a porta, mas este estava

ocupado demais encolhendo-se da cara de poucos amigos da mulher para contestar aos amigos e parentes. Quando Molly

colocou as mãos na cintura, todos os Weasleys – incluso Rony – sabiam que aquilo caminhava para um homicídio.

- Ronald, querido... que tal avisar Hermione e Tonks que o jantar sai em 5 minutos? Enquanto isso, nós teremos uma

palavrinha com seus irmãos.

- Eu vou junto com ele para que ele não se perca – tentou escapar o moreno.

- Você fica, Senhor Potter!! – decretou Gina.

- Eu deveria estar feliz... sou tão errada assim, Tonks? Em uma hora, estamos sendo perseguidos por comensais. Estamos

acuados em um beco e de repente, ele surge. Do nada. Simplesmente do nada. E sozinho, ênfase em sozinho; derrota 3

comensais e 3 lobisomens... com as mãos nuas! Por Merlin. Não me peçam para descrever isso sem usar a palavra

armação... aí Gina está brava comigo porque eu não acredito nele, Harry está bravo comigo pelo mesmo motivo. Ele me diz

coisas horríveis e eu fujo... dou de cara com um bando de comensais e um lobisomem... ele aparece para me salvar e

adivinha... ele mata os três... sozinho e dois deles, sem usar magia!! Agora querem que eu fique feliz e contente só

porque nem Minerva McGonnagal ou Penélope Pomfrey conseguiram descobrir qual é o encantamento que usaram e, por

conseqüência, eles acham que esse é o verdadeiro Rony. Agora me diz, porque eu deveria confiar nele?

- O quê seu coração diz? – pergunta Tonks.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Tonks.

- O quê seu coração lhe diz, Hermione? – torna a perguntar.

- Que ele é Rony – confessa.

- Então porque não aceitar isso?

- Porque ele não tem nada do meu Rony! Ele não fala como ele! Não age como ele! Nem se veste como ele! Ele mata!

Como pode me pedir para olhar para ele e compará-lo com o Rony que convivi por sete anos?

- Não posso ajudá-la nisso – confessou Tonks.

- Eu tampouco – disse Ron, saindo de trás de uma árvore – Mamãe pediu para avisar que o jantar estará servido em 5

minutos e quer que vocês lavem as mãos.

- Ron, há quanto tempo está aí? – perguntou Tonks.

- Há pouco tempo, senhora Lupin. Apenas o suficiente para entender algumas coisas – disse virando-se para casa.

- Espere, Ronald! – tentou Tonks.

- Não se preocupe, senhorita Granger. Nada do que eu ouvi aqui será comentado na mesa... sabia muito bem que

haveriam pessoas que não aceitariam meu novo modo de ser. Obrigada, graças a você, tomei uma importante decisão.

_Gente, tô ficando bom nisso... um dia adiantado!!_

_Sei que vocês estão pensando no comportamento de Hermione em relação ao Rony, mas resolvi dar a ela uma abordagem mais humanizada no caso, afinal se você se sente culpado de alguma coisa - e é o caso dela - ou você tende a ser crente em qualquer coisa que alivie sua culpa ou desconfiado ao extremo, para justamente não ter que dividir o peso da carga da culpa. Enquanto Harry foi à uma ponta da tabela, a castanha terminou na outra, por sua própria natureza intelectual._

_Rebeca V:_

_ Qu bom que você prefere esperar o desfecho... garanto que irá te surpreender ( especialmente porquê nem eu tenho certeza dele, rs)._

_Iracema:_

_ Seja bem vinda!_

_Vou confessar uma coisa: apesar de adorar a estética do mangá e pensar em termos de quadrinhos, só percebi alguns elementos do universo do mangá incorporados depois do seu Review. Parabéns, você viu mais que o autor, rs._

_Nos Lemos,_

_Fan Surfer_


	7. Decisões e um Gandalf meio diferente!

O jantar foi servido no quintal, como mandava a tradição Weasley. A matriarca da família realmente se superava em cada um desses jantares,

mas todos sabiam que este seria inesquecível. Todos cercaram Rony de perguntas sobre sua saúde e sua vida na América e este respondia

sempre de boca cheia, recebendo alegres reclamações de sua mãe, enquanto os outros riam. De todos, Harry, Ginny, Neville e Luna eram os

mais encantados com a falta de modos do recém-chegado, mostrando uma espécie de caráter intrínseco do rapaz. Era quase como se uma

parte dele resistisse à sina. Eles não imaginariam que seria a parte que falava de boca cheia, mas era parte dele.

A exceção à regra era Hermione e Tonks. Ambas sabiam do peso de uma possível menção da conversa de minutos atrás teria no ambiente

familiar, contudo o jovem sequer tocara no assunto, como prometera. Tonks passou a relaxar e interagir; já a castanha continuava tensa.

- E então, Roniquinho... fale-nos de seus novos e incríveis poderes que Gina nos contou – disse Jorge, recebendo um pisão de Angelina.

- Não são incríveis... são só magias... diferentes das suas... mas ainda assim, magias – respondeu, confortável.

- E que tal nos dar uma demonstração – pediu Fred curioso.

- _Que os Caninos de Hagatooth permitam que eu transporte-me até meu destino! _– sussurrou levemente, fazendo com que um portal se abrisse

próximo à ele, contudo com tamanho suficiente apenas para passar apenas parte do corpo. ao colocar a mão pelo portal, esta apareceu no

outro extremo da mesa – Senhorita Granger, poderia me passar as batatas? – perguntou com um sorriso.

A jovem olhou surpresa, mas ao invés de passar a travessa pela mão que saia do portal, levantou-se e andou até ele, entregando em mãos o

pedido. Tão silenciosa quanto foi até ele, voltou e sentou-se em seu assento.

- Rony, isso foi... incrível! – exclamou seu pai.

- Que tipo de magia é essa? – perguntou Remus.

- Magia extradimensional – respondeu o homem.

- Magia extradimensional? – perguntaram todos.

- Pomfrey... que tipo de medibruxo conhece esse tipo de magia? – perguntou Molly.

- Eu nunca disse que ele era um medibruxo, na acepção da palavra... ele era cirurgião quando trouxa e tornou-se um bruxo... isso fez com que

ele pudesse aprender muitos conceitos de ambos os mundos e muito mais.

- Ronald, o quê você pode dizer sobre ele? – perguntou a diretora.

- Steve era um cirurgião famoso, algo como um medibruxo especialista no caso, e ganhava muito dinheiro por ser tão preciso. Contudo, o

destino quis que ele tivesse uma lição de humildade do pior tipo: ele perdeu a precisão nas mãos, necessária para um cirurgião, em um acidente

de carro. Após cair em desgraça na profissão, ele ouviu falar que havia um poder capaz de curá-lo e partiu para o oriente para procurá-la e deu

de cara com uma escola tibetana de magia. Foi lá que aprendeu que a magia não curaria suas mãos, mas que poderia fazer a diferença de

outro modo. Foi aí que ele decidiu se especializar em eventos místicos de alto grau, coisas que podem mexer com o equilíbrio das forças mágicas

que alimentam a magia no planeta.

A mente de Hermione gravou aquela informação atentamente. Havia algo que ela já havia lido sobre alguma coisa assim. Quando tivesse um

tempo, sabia que a chave para desmascarar o impostor estava onde sempre estaria: na biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- Isso é... incrível! – musitou Charlie.

- Então ele apenas ensinou o tipo de magia que ele conhecia... magia sem a utilização de varinha? – inquiriu Harry.

- Sim, ele me disse que se eu quisesse, poderia ter pessoas mais capacitadas que ele para me ensinar aqui em Londres e, hoje, entendo o que

isso quer dizer.

- Como assim? – perguntou Fleur.

- Bom, eu estou cercado de professores nessa mesa, não estou? – sorriu o jovem – Professora McGonnagal, poderia me ajudar com isso?

- Começaremos amanhã mesmo, senhor Weasley. – confirmou a mulher.

- Porque você não pede acesso às nossas memórias de aprendizado? Certamente lhe pouparia tempo – perguntou Neville.

- Porquê não penso em ver qualquer tipo de memória, de vocês ou minha, antes do final dessa guerra.

- Rony, isso é... – começou a dizer seu pai, mas foi interrompido pelo olhar de seu caçula.

- Sei que de certa forma, vocês esperam que eu reaja às memórias e termine pensando, agindo e sentindo como quem eu era antes de perder

a memória, mas eu não sou mais aquela pessoa. Acho que seria salutar para todos, se aclimatarem e irmos nos conhecendo pouco-a-pouco,

antes que estas memórias causem mais mal do que bem para o nosso relacionamento. Mas, ouvirei com gosto todas as histórias que quiserem

me contar.

- E será muito bom para ele recomeçar com uma tutoração de verdade – comentou McGonnagal.

- Steve fez o melhor que pôde – defendeu o ruivo.

- Então já que demonstra uma boa dose de fibra, faremos do modo intenso – sorriu Minerva.

- Isso será muito bom para quando me juntar à resistência – comentou Rony.

- Você realmente pensa que vai fazer parte da Ordem?! – rosnou feroz, Molly. Não receberia seu filho depois de 2 anos de espera, para

entregá-lo para a morte, assim como se nada.

- Mãe... não se trata de algo que eu não possa fazer, mas do que eu devo fazer. Eu gostaria de contar com o apoio de vocês, mas eu irei lutar

para defender minha família. Até Gina está lutando!

- Estou sentindo uma ponta de machismo? – retorquiu a ruiva, com vontade de assassiná-lo.

- Longe disso, baixinha. É apenas uma mostra de que se somos iguais, devemos ficar juntos – respondeu o caçula.

- Você não entende que sua história significa esperança para todos? Você venceu algo que deveria tê-lo matado. Você é um símbolo de que as

coisas podem continuar dando certo para os magos e bruxas que acreditam fazer a diferença. Precisamos de quantos símbolos pudermos ter,

para motivarmos os membros restantes da Ordem – contemporizou Tonks.

- Então me deixem ser um símbolo vivo. Eu ainda não sei o quê exatamente estamos enfrentando, mas devemos crer que eu "inspirarei" mais

gente, lutando contra o mal do que ficando em casa.

- Você acabou de chegar e já quer se colocar em risco? Nem sabe o quê acontece e o quê estamos combatendo! – chorou Molly.

- Eu concordo com isso, e não estou dizendo que sairei para combater amanhã. Apenas estou dizendo que o farei.

- Não sem minha permissão. E você terá que mostrar que é capaz de voltar são e salvo para esta casa – exigiu Molly.

- Não me colocarei contra você, mamãe. Mas proponho um desafio: se eu vencer, eu escolho o momento que estarei pronto. Se eu perder, você

escolhe o momento que eu estiver pronto, tudo bem?

- Mesmo que seja nunca, você respeitará a minha decisão? – perguntou a matriarca.

- Mesmo que seja nunca. Respeitarei sua decisão. E não a contrariarei.

- Molly, Rony... não acham que estão levando isso à serio demais? – perguntou Arthur.

- Nesse caso, posso escolher quem lutará contra você? – pediu a mulher, pensando em derrotá-lo para mantê-lo afastado da guerra – Bill.

Charlie? O quê acham de uma disputa amigável amanhã de manhã. Apenas para pô-lo à prova.

- Você está dizendo que quer que ele enfrente nós dois, sozinho? – indagou incrédulo, Charlie.

- Não... os gêmeos podem lutar com vocês. Harry, Neville e Percy... – afirmou Rony, chamando a atenção dos aludidos.

- Obrigado, mas passo adiante – disse Percy, enquanto Harry se perguntava se havia algo que fizesse para que Neville não pudesse participar.

- Hagrid?

- Será uma honra lutar ao seu lado, jovem Rony.

- Não, desculpe... você apoiará a outra equipe. O objetivo da coisa e testar meus limites – disse o jovem, obtendo o assentimento do gigante.

- Certo, então Hagrid substituirá Percy. Desse modo, no total serão... – conta nos dedos – vocês 7 contra mim.

- Como? – exclamaram todos.

- Certo, como estamos todos do mesmo lado, vamos contar apenas como imobilização. Melhor de 3: com poderes, sem e mista. Concordam?

- Você quer mesmo enfrentar todos nós? – perguntou Bill, incrédulo.

- Claro! Mas não vou pegar leve por sermos família. Então não façam o mesmo comigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A madrugada na Toca era quieta, apesar de não parecer que a animação daquela gente cessaria, no final o cansaço físico ou mental da maioria

dos participantes fez com que todos resolvessem encerrar suas atividades. Nesse cenário, Hermione desceu com o desejo, quase a

necessidade de uma xícara de chá quente. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguira comer como antigamente desfrutava dos jantares de Molly

Weasley. Não sabia ao certo se era por um efeito das semanas de desnutrição, ou da tensão de estar sentindo-se uma intrusa na recepção de

Rony Weasley. Ela sempre imaginara que nesta data, não haveria mulher mais ditosa do que ela mas, na verdade não fora assim. Ele, ao

contrário, fora amável com todos aqueles que, por ventura apareceram para vê-lo ou apenas para ver se a fábrica de fofocas de Hogwarts

funcionava à toda capacidade. O momento de maior tensão, durante essas visitas para a castanha fora a de Lilá Brown que, assim como Luna

fizera horas antes, pulou no pescoço do jovem e se não fosse por Harry e Neville, provavelmente o teria convencido de que ainda eram

namorados. Esta foi embora, não sem antes deixar claro ao ruivo que estava disposta a fazer "tudo" para ajudá-lo a se aclimatar à sua nova

vida na escola. O quê nos leva ao estado de inquietação da jovem que descia para pegar uma xícara de chá.

Já passavam de 4 da manhã e as escadas da casa que reconhecera como o mais aproximado de um lar pareciam novas demais para uma casa

com a história da Toca. Sorrindo, bateu em sua testa como um amistoso lembrete de que aquela não era a casa original. Realmente, ao

duplicá-la, fizeram um trabalho perfeito. Ao que parecia, Fred e Jorge supervisionaram para que os detalhes finais da casa estivessem como na

Toca original, e o estranho senso de humor dos gêmeos fez com que mudassem algumas coisas de lugares, propiciando pequenas surpresas

para os moradores.

Quando Hermione chegou à sala, encontrou vários colchonetes espalhados pela sala, onde muitos membros da ordem estavam dormidos,

enquanto o sofá permanecia desarrumado. Andando até a cozinha com cuidado, encontrou a porta da cozinha aberta. Ressabiada, resolveu das

uma olhada e com a varinha em mãos, foi andando suavemente até o quintal, onde encontrou uma cena, no mínimo peculiar: um jovem em

posição de lótus com uma aparência serena e cabelos que balançavam ao vento, assim como os dela. Apesar da beleza da cena, Hermione

resolveu intervir:

- O quê pensa que está fazendo? – disse, apontando a varinha para o alvo.

- Estou meditando. Meu sensei dizia que meditar ajuda a acertar o fuso-horário.

- Porquê aqui fora? – perguntou, receosa.

- Já ouviu o ronco que está na sala? – perguntou de volta, sorrindo.

- E quanto ao seu quarto? Não imaginei que as pessoas o deixariam em paz hoje.

- Eu o cedi ao Professor Lupin. Ele parecia precisar mais da cama do que eu. E você, digo, está acordada por qual motivo?

- Resolvi tomar uma xícara de chá. Mas aí, eu resolvi xeretar a porta aberta e estamos nós aqui...

- Conversando civilizadamente, certo? – atentou Rony.

- O quê não significa que eu confie em você! – retrucou a garota, rapidamente.

- Mas isso é um começo. Sabe, eu acho que é possível que possamos chegar á um entendimento razoável sobre a coisa toda. Você acha que

até conseguirmos isso, podemos, pelo menos, tentar algum tipo de acordo, do tipo eu não faço nada, e você pára de me amaldiçoar?

- E se eu estiver certa e você for um comensal disfarçado? Acha mesmo que eu vou fazer algum tipo de acordo com você e num passe de

mágica, você nos trair?

- E se estiver errada e eu sou quem você acha que não sou?

- E se você nem sabe que não é quem pensa que é? E se você é um tipo de agente hibernante e com uma contra-senha resolve contar o quê

sabe sobre nós?

- Sabe de algo... nunca havia pensado nisso... – diz, pensativo – ou podemos pensar em outra possibilidade... que eu sou quem sou... mas

estou no lugar errado e tudo isso é uma encenação...seria você a espiã? Que me quer fora daqui não para estragar seus planos? E então seria

você uma real comensal, ou membro da Ordem da Fênix ou pior ainda, de uma terceira facção que visa algum avanço financeiro ou político?

- O quê está tentando provar com isso? – perguntou, amarga.

- O que estou dizendo é que você se arrisca confiando em mim, eu compreendo isso, mas também me arrisco a confiar em todos, se realmente

sou Rony Weasley, Mas prefiro confiar em meu coração. Isso apenas significa que estamos ambos em terreno inexplorado e podemos fazê-lo

como parceiros, desconhecidos ou inimigos. Mas a escolha final é sua – disse o ruivo, levantando-se e seguindo para a porta da cozinha.

Seguindo o rapaz, a castanha entra em seguida e se depara com a segunda cena inusitada da madrugada; o jovem que até agora estava

seguro com tudo o que ocorrera no dia, segura pensativo um isqueiro, enquanto procura, próximo ao fogão, procurava o encanamento de gás

para acender o fogo. Revirando seus olhos, Hermione acende o fogão com a varinha e começa a esquentar a chaleira e preparar o chá,

enquanto o jovem procura duas xícaras.

- Segundo armário à direita – responde a garota automaticamente.

- Como você sabia?

- Não foi muito difícil.

- Não tanto quanto tratar comigo, certo? – falou, levantando as mãos com o olhar raivoso da garota – entendi, trégua. Mas como você imaginou

que eu queria descobrir onde estavam as xícaras?

- Era isso ou acordar todo mundo mexendo no armário. Não é como se fosse um segredo supersecreto – sorriu auto-suficiente.

- Antes que você me amaldiçoe pela quinta vez em dois dias... posso dizer que você deveria sorrir mais vezes? – perguntou, enquanto segurava

duas xícaras.

- Eu também sempre digo isso à ela – sorriu Molly, enquanto entrava na cozinha, deixando os dois jovens tímidos – que bom que você concorda

comigo, Ron.

- Mãe? O que está fazendo acordada à essa hora?

- Resolvi preparar o café para esse batalhão. Além do mais, já são quase 6 da manhã – respondeu com um tom levemente mais alto, ao notar

que a casa começava a ganhar vida – Querido, se importa de acordar seus irmãos para nos ajudarem?

- Tudo bem – disse o ruivo.

- Hermione, sente-se um pouco, minha querida – pediu a matriarca, com seu jeitinho especial – pelo que pude ouvir, você não está totalmente

convencida de que Rony esteja entre nós e, provavelmente por isso, foi o motivo da briga com Gina e a sua frieza durante o jantar, estou certa?

– falou ao sentar-se perto da jovem.

- Senhora Weasley, eu... – começou a dizer a garota, mas foi impedida por uma mão em seu rosto.

- Não precisa me explicar nada. Aqui entre nós, eu me fiz algumas perguntas semelhantes durante esses dois anos e descobri que, mesmo

diferente, ele ainda seria meu filho, não importa o quão diferente estivesse. Você precisa descobrir isso por si mesma, mas ao menos, filha, lhe

dê uma oportunidade.

- Por favor, não me peça algo assim. Não vê que isso tudo não deveria ter acontecido, se não fosse por mim? Cada vez que eu contemplo

aqueles olhos, penso em toda a dor que eu trouxe para vocês... e acho que ficariam melhor sem minha presença.

- Nem sonhe nisso, mocinha! Você é tão parte dessa família quanto Harry!

- Mas Harry é o namorado da Gina.

- E eu ainda tenho mais 5 filhos solteiros, mas pelo que me lembro, 4 deles estão descartados – disse, feliz que a isca jogada dera resultado: a

garota estava vermelha de vergonha – leve o tempo que precisar, mas lembre-se do meu exemplo: na hora mais negra, o melhor que podemos

fazer é amar e ter esperança.

O café da manhã foi tomado por equipes, devido à superlotação da casa. Neville, Luna, Harry e Gina, além dos gêmeos e suas namoradas,

resolveram se servir no salão comunal da escola. Rony resolvera esperar sua vez de tomar o desjejum.

Às 8 horas da manhã, Rubeo Hagrid chegara para o exercício combinado no dia anterior. Havia entre os membros da ordem, um clima de

expectativa descontraída, pois, se não esperavam uma disputa muito intensa, ao menos ficavam satisfeitos em compartilhar a felicidade

daquela família estar novamente unida. O caçula posicionou-se oposto ao resto da família no quintal, sentando em posição de lótus, à espera

do sinal de início. Na qualidade de juizes, Tonks e Lupin escolheriam a ordem das disputas, anunciando apenas um minuto antes para os

participantes.

- Primeira disputa: sem magia – gritou Remo.

- Certo, pessoal – começou Bill, chamando a atenção do grupo – nosso objetivo é imobilizá-lo. Por isso, vamos fazer como naquele esporte

trouxa, o rúgbi – disse olhando para a cara atônita do resto da equipe, concluiu que mais ninguém conhecia o esporte – esqueçam as táticas,

vamos derrubá-lo e mantê-lo lá. Fred, você e Jorge abrem o ataque: derrubem-no e o resto de nós termina de imobilizá-lo.

- Certo! – afirmaram os gêmeos.

Enquanto os dois se preparavam psicologicamente para o ataque, Charlie sussurrou para Bill e Harry que estava perto: - Acha mesmo que eles

conseguirão?

- Não. Mas podemos usá-los como bucha de canhão – respondeu sorrindo – espero que Rony faça deles picadinho. Será bem divertido, ver isso.

- Começar! – gritou Tonks.

A primeira linha de ataque foi para cima do solitário jovem no canto oposto enquanto ele esperava pacientemente. Ao julgar a distancia

favorável, levantou-se e passou a correr contra os gêmeos, que corriam em ziguezague para confundi-lo, mas este não se deixou enganar;

quando estava há, aproximadamente, dois metros dos irmãos, fêz o inesperado: saltou por cima deles, correndo para cima de Hagrid. Pego de

surpresa, o semigigante apenas sentiu 4 golpes rápidos: braço, peito, costas e pernas, todos pontos vitais do fluxo de energia do corpo

humano. Embora todos vissem a seqüência de golpes, jamais imaginariam que veriam o homem tombar no chão como um tronco.

- Hagrid, está fora! – gritou Remo. Aproveitando o impacto do ataque, Rony dirigiu-se para Neville que, devido ao susto, acabou tropeçando nas

próprias pernas e caindo, tomando de surpresa o ruivo. com isso, Charlie salta sobre Rony, tentando imobilizá-lo sob seu peso, mas este

esquiva deixando apenas a grama para o irmão.

Com Charlie na grama, o jovem aproveita para pegar Neville, já de pé e jogá-lo sobre o irmão.

- Neville e Charlie estão fora – sentenciou Tonks.

soltando gemido de desagrado, Charlie e Neville saem do jardim, enquanto uma nova investida dos gêmeos é repelida com sucesso, contudo

Harry passa a ter um papel ativo, decidindo atacar o amigo com uma patada nas costas. Rony aproveita o impacto e rola para a esquerda.

- Harry, está conosco? – pergunta Jorge, enquanto tentam cercar o irmão.

- Sim! – responde o moreno.

- Ótimo, cunhado. Porquê nós vamos no três: um, dois...

Sem esperar, o jovem apóia-se nas mãos, gira sobre uma e usa os pés para prender Harry em uma tesoura, jogando-o por cima de si, quando

roda sobre o solo. Infelizmente para o moreno, sua aterrisagem é tudo, menos suave.

- Harry está fora – tornou a dizer Remo.

Em um movimento inesperado, o caçula passa uma rasteira em Fred, que cai sobre a grama e Jorge investe com um soco reto no estomago de

seu irmão. No ultimo segundo, sua mão e detida e ele é arremessado por cima do ombro do mais novo, caindo em cima de Fred.

- Gêmeos, fora de combate – considerou a juíza de cabelos rosa chiclete.

Assistindo à tudo, Bill estava impressionado com a capacidade de seu irmão menor. Sem dificuldades, tinha imobilizado homens mais fortes ou

mais velhos do que ele. Também fez bonito contra seus amigos. Decidido a se cuidar, entrou na arena de combate que havia se transformado o

quintal cautelosamente. Ao se aproximarem, Rony viu que, à diferença de seus outros irmãos, Bill parecia mais atento aos seus movimentos.

Cumprimentou-o marcialmente, recebendo um aceno igual. O mais velho fez o movimento inicial, atacando com força e velocidade tamanha que

pegou o mais novo de surpresa. A atitude defensiva não passou despercebido por nenhum dos expectadores, mas ela durou pouco. Após dois

minutos de ataque, eles estavam em um intrigante jogo de ataque e defesa marcial. Para cada golpe, uma esquiva ou guarda fechada, o

mesmo acontecendo com o contragolpe.

- Realmente... estou impressionado... Rony... – ofegou Bill – Você está incrível... mas eu acho... que tenho a vantagem.

- Não... conte vitória... antes do tempo... – disse o jovem – acho... que isso é prejudicial... à saúde.

Abrindo com uma voadora, Bill socou o estomago de Rony ao tocar o solo, acertando-o com as duas mãos, colocando-o em posição perfeita para

um chute em giro de 180º com voadora. Para evitar o ataque, o caçula se joga ao chão, apoiando-se nas mãos e usando-as para voltar à

posição original e, enquanto o Bill tocava o chão, ele recebe um soco no estomago para abrir o golpe, que termina com um rabo-de-arraia, ao

qual o mais velho não consegue evitar. Ao cair, procura se levantar, mas sente o peso do irmão imobilizando-o em uma chave de braço e não

lhe resta opção a não ser acenar a rendição.

- Rendição aceita – declara o juiz – Bill está fora de combate. O vencedor da rodada é Rony Weasley.

Todos correm para o jovem, mas este ajuda o irmão a levantar e caminha até o gigante. Tocando novamente os mesmos pontos, libera o fluxo

de energia e o mesmo volta a sentir o controle do corpo.

- Obrigado, Rony! Estava ficando difícil acompanhar a luta, daquela posição - disse o professor.

- Rony, isso foi incrível! – diz Lilá, oferecida.

- Obrigado, mas só espero não ter machucado ninguém muito sério – disse preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, eles já passaram por coisa pior, jogando quadribol, acredite – disse Luna.

- Como você aprendeu a fazer tudo isso? perguntou Harry, com as mãos nas cadeiras, enquanto era consolado pela namorada.

- Isso foi demais! – disse Gina.

- Meu sensei quis que eu praticasse diversos estilos para me adaptar durante um ataque e dificultar ao meu oponente uma previsão de meus

ataques.

- Você está muito bem – elogiou Bill – estou realmente impressionado.

- Por quanto tempo você praticou artes marciais? Seus reflexos são excelentes!

- Eu fiz apenas 1 ano, quando morei no Egito sozinho. Já meus reflexos são um fruto positivo, se quer chamar assim, da minha mordida por um

lobisomem há 3 anos.

- Você... mordido por um lobisomem? – espantou-se Rony.

- Sim, espero que não mude nada para você, ter um irmão lobisomem – disse, em tom brincalhão.

- Contanto que não mude nada para você ter um irmão sem memória – retorquiu no mesmo tom. No fundo, sentia-se feliz do irmão ter contado

a ele isso. Significava que eles começavam a acreditar nele como família.

Antes que a segunda rodada pudesse começar, Minerva McGonagall decidiu adiar a prova.

- Sinto muito, mas há alguém que deseja vê-lo e podemos aproveitar o tempo para começarmos à ensiná-lo a lidar com uma varinha.

- De acordo – assentiu Rony seguindo-a por Hogwarts.

Pela primeira vez, algo no mundo mágico fora dos limites de Greenwich Village encanta os olhos do garoto. Todo o esplendor da Escola de

Feitiçaria de Hogwarts impressiona um homem que, ao não se lembrar disso antes, revive-o como se fosse a primeira vez. Mais de uma vez,

Minerva teve que esperá-lo sair do transe de algum detalhe trivial que já estava acostumada, mas seu convidado agia como se fosse um aluno

do primeiro ano.

- Chegamos ao meu escritório – disse a diretora, sussurrando a senha para o gárgula – fique à vontade.

- Que incrível – disse o jovem prestando atenção aos detalhes, quando vê uma figura de barba branca em um quadro – Nossa, professora...

não sabia que a senhora era tão fã do Tolkien para ter um quadro do Gandalf na sua sala, mas definitivamente não deve ser o Ian Mackellen

esse aí – comentou Rony.

- Ah, eu não sou Gandalf – respondeu serenamente – mas ele foi um grande amigo meu – terminou sorrindo.

- Eita! O quadro fala!! – disse, tomando um susto – Agora eu já vi de tudo nesse mundo!

- Senhor Weasley... apresento-lhe o antigo diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore.

- A escola era dirigida por um quadro?!

- Naturalmente não, meu jovem – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo da confusão – Esse quadro foi encantado magicamente para ter a minha essência

até o dia desta pintura. Segundo Minerva, eu morri um ano depois de concluída.

- Entendo... e a professora McGonagall era a próxima na linha de sucessão, por assim dizer. Imagino que o senhor pediu para me ver, professor

Dumbledore... o quê posso fazer pelo senhor?

- Eu gostaria de ouvir sua história, se não se importar de contá-la para este velho quadro. Com os maiores detalhes possíveis – diz

serenamente. E uma vez mais, Rony descreve sua vida, ou lacuna dela até conhecer Stephen, Wong, Danny, James, Peter, Lucas e Jéssica, sua

esposa. Conta também de Daniele, filha do casal, que muitas vezes teve de cuidar com o auxilio de Wong, enquanto os outros saiam de casa

para fazer o quê tinham de fazer. Contou também de como conheceu seus amigos da sua idade: Frank, Samuel, Kate, Anna e Josh. Contou

sobre Anna, a chinesa e inseparável amiga de Kate, e seu início de relacionamento que terminou por não vingar, terminando por tornarem tão

amigos quanto os outros. Por fim, relatou os fatos que o levaram à Austrália, o teste dos Dingos, o místico Teleporter e sua transmissão para

Grimmauld Place. Terminou contando como encontrou Harry, Gina e Hermione, como ela o tratou e como ele enfrentou os comensais e os

lobisomens, e depois pulou para a chegada em casa e a festa de ontem.

- Isso me parece muito bom, senhor Weasley, mas há algo que não se encaixa no quadro: que dia é hoje?

Consultando seu relógio, Rony diz serenamente: - 16 de setembro.

- Na, na, não – corrigiu Dumbledore – hoje é 16 de abril.

- Impossível, professor! – diz retirando alguns flyers de seu bolso, junto com um bilhete de embarque – eu saí de Nova Iorque 10 de setembro

às 12h... cheguei às 9 da manhã do dia 11 e no dia 13, seguimos para o Lake Eyre, onde dormimos. No dia 14, Teleporter me mandou para a

Inglaterra e encontrei minha irmã e os outros. A senhorita Granger me enfeitiçou e eu acordei dia 15 de manhã, enfrentei os comensais e no

mesmo dia 15, Gina me trouxe para cá, seja onde cá signifique. Eu acordei na sala de casa... isso significa que eu dormi por 8 meses no sofá da

sala?

- Ah, não... duvido que Molly deixasse fazê-lo – comentou, deliciado com a confusão do garoto – A solução para a esse quebra-cabeça é um

pouco mais simples; o quê seu antigo professor disse sobre esse aborígine australiano?

- Ele disse que Teleporter podia transportá-lo não só pelo espaço, mas pelo tempo... comentou também que uma vez, o mandara para a guerra

civil espanhola...

- E qual foram as suas palavras exatas com Teleporter?

- Eu disse que estava pronto... e que ele me mandasse para onde eu fosse necessário... isso quer dizer que ele me mandou para o futuro? O

meu futuro?

- Segundo Molly, o relógio indicou viagem por 8 meses. Então acredito que esta é uma possibilidade bastante plausível.

- Que relógio?

- Um relógio encantado por sua mãe, para que lhe dê sempre a localização e o estado de saúde de sua família – comentou Minerva.

- Incrível... e assustador! – assombrou-se o jovem.

- Assustador? – perguntou McGonagall.

- Imagine que eu estou em... um momento indecoroso e minha mãe resolve dar uma olhada no relógio... – comentou constrangido.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, senhor Weasley... Bill e eu cuidamos disso há muito tempo – comentou com humor, o quadro.

- Alvo! – proferiu gravemente a atual dona do escritório – acho melhor que não comente certas coisas na frente dos mais jovens.

- Ora, Minerva. Um pouco de peraltice nunca fez mal à ninguém. Agora se não se importa, Rony, gostaria de conversar um minuto à sós com a

diretora.

- Claro! – comentou serenamente – É um prazer conhecê-lo e espero que este seja o primeiro de muitos encontros.

- Venha sempre que quiser, meu jovem – disse Alvo se despedindo. Um minuto após a porta ser fechada, o quadro voltou a falar – pode sair

agora, Senhorita Granger.

A primeira idéia da Diretora é olhar para a porta da sala adjacente, mas a garota se revela exatamente ao seu lado. Do nada, ou melhor, da

capa de invisibilidade de seu melhor amigo.

- Senhorita Granger! – exclamou a diretora, continuando o coro de desagrado dos antigos diretores – é uma pena que não possa tirar pontos

da grifinória por isso!

- Acalmem-se todos – pediu Dumbledore – ela não confia no jovem Weasley e decidiu que investigaria isso melhor se disfarçando.

- Professor... desde quando? – perguntou a garota.

- Desde que você entrou, Hermione.

- E você estava lendo minha mente?

- Não, mas não seria preciso, depois que ele contou sobre a azaração. Presumo que você venha aqui acreditando que eu possa desmascará-lo

como impostor, correto? – perguntou serenamente.

- Isso mesmo, professor.

A atual diretora parecia enfadada com a dúvida de sua melhor aluna, mas sabia dos sentimentos pendente entre os dois e decidiu não provocar

mais dano à garota.

- Sinto muito, mas não posso fazê-lo.

- Então ele irá enganar a todos nós, até a hora que quiser? – perguntou, incrédula.

- Você não me deixou concluir... não posso desmascará-lo, já que ele diz a verdade. Embora não acredite em quão diferente tenha se tornado,

Hermione, você deve aceitar que ele é realmente Ronald Billius Weasley.

- Baseado em quais provas? – contestou a castanha.

- Minerva, se fizer um _Chronus_ no jovem Weasley, perceberá que boas quantidades de partículas cronais ao redor dele está distorcida, um sinal

de que ele teve contato com elas. Além disso, o aborígine que ele citou, Teleporter, já era uma lenda quando eu era jovem. Duvido que

comensais sequer ouviram falar nele algum dia.

- Então... o quê o senhor quer dizer é que ele é tão velho quanto o senhor, se não mais... mas não há nada nisso que prove que ele é quem diz

ser.

- Hermione... se você encontra com o tempo... com a magia encarnada... você pediria um cartão de visita? Teleporter pode ser morto, mas

duvido que, naturalmente, ele venha a falecer. Porque esse homem é um dos Anciões, um dos pilares da magia. Se Teleporter o mandou para

essa época, significa que este momento pode ser um ponto focal na história do Mundo Mágico. Minerva, em quanto tempo você acha que pode

levar um treinamento intensivo do jovem?

- Bem, Alvo, eu estipulo que pelo menos uns meses...

- Você terá de fazê-lo em semanas, minha amiga. Teleporter não dá ponto sem nó.

* * *

_Acho que demorei um pouco mais que o esperado, mas foi por uma boa razão... Thierry Harry, velho parceiro de horas de Playstation me procurou inspirado com algumas idéias sobre Gina/ Harry que eu gostei de fazer em conjunto com ele... quem quiser conferir é só ver a fic Destinos... meu pupilo promete, Rs..._

_Iracema,_

_pois é... pelo visto grandes mentes pensam iguais... mesmo que por acidente, rss_

_Thaty,_

_Calma, pois como diria Chaplin;" no fim, tudo dá certo... se não deu certo ainda, ainda não chegou no final"_

_Além do mais, um pouquinho de sofrimento edifica o caráter, huahuahahaahuahua (inserir risada diabólica patenteada)_

_Cybelle Lupin,_

_Que bom que o reencontro ficou legal e espero que a decisão dele agrade você... fiz da melhor maneira que pude, pelo menos naquele_

_momento. Agora as coisas vão começar a esquentar._

_Mary Basílio,_

_Eu sei que parece meio forte, o jeito que ele está tratando hermy, mas ao mesmo tempo que ele precisa chegar nela (não nesse sentido..._

_ainda), precisa sentir que existe uma brecha para que ele a conquiste (de novo, não nesse sentido... ainda) e que com a confiança restaurada,_

_eles podem, sim, tentar algo mais profundo (agora sim, neste sentido). é quase como um começo de amizade, mas um lado já tem lembranças_

_do outro... interação humana é sempre algo muito complicado..._

_Ah, caso estejam curiosos para saber qual o anime que ele estava vendo e da onde tirou a frase: " teto não familiar" (talvez a Iracema já saiba)_

_assistam neon Genesis Evangelion e tenham horas incríveis de terapia desperdiçadas na tentativa de decifrar o enredo... e criar ótimas teorias_

_conspiratórias._

_Nos lemos,_

_Fan Surfer_


	8. O quase beijo parte 1

- Antes de começarmos, senhor Weasley, poderia me contar o porquê deseja aprender magias com varinha? – perguntou Minerva.

Uma vez mais, a sala precisa dera para eles tudo o que precisavam para uma aula intensiva de Feitiços. Eles teriam que começar do zero e o

melhor modo de fazê-lo era colocando-o em um ambiente parecido com os dos alunos do primeiro ano, mas ele não poderia ficar com os

primeiranistas para evitar constrangimentos. Agora precisava saber da convicção do garoto em aprender, pois segundo seu predecessor, isso

poderia fazer a diferença para a comunidade mágica.

- É um elo. Com todas as pessoas que me conhecem. Com o que fui e com minha família. Com meus amigos e com o quê enfrentamos. Além do

mais, eu aprendi apenas uma pequena parte dos encantamentos que Steve conhece. Quanto mais eu conhecer a magia, melhor eu poderei

utilizá-la. Existe um limite que eu posso utilizar a magia extradimensional; se utilizá-la demais, posso correr o risco de terminar abrindo um

portal para outra dimensão habitada, interferindo no equilíbrio dimensional.

- Entendo, você possui uma varinha?

- Sim. – disse tirando uma caixa da sua inseparável mochila e oferecendo para a observação de McGonnagal.

- Madeira de Freixo... incomum. Não é uma madeira muito boa para uma varinha.

- Essa é a varinha perfeita! – disse com convicção. Havia ganhado de uma pessoa que falecera e tinha esperança nesta varinha. De fato,

quando a professora testara, sentira uma força incomum proveniente da varinha.

- Antes de começarmos, existe algo que queira perguntar?

- Sim, quem ou o quê nós enfrentamos? – indagou o ruivo.

- Um bruxo das trevas que acredita na supremacia dos nascidos bruxos de puro-sangue. Seu nome, infelizmente, não podemos falar aqui agora

porquê, quando ele tomou o ministério, ele lançou um feitiço que envia imediatamente seus capangas para pessoas que não tenham medo de

usar seu nome. Durante o período que esteve morto, as pessoas o chamavam de aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Desde então, seu nome

era um tabu para a comunidade mágica.

- Ele já esteve morto?

- Sim. Ele morreu ao tentar matar o Senhor Potter quando ele era ainda um bebê. Basicamente havia uma profecia que dizia que uma criança

nasceria destinada a combatê-lo e ele o marcaria como seu igual. Ele escolheu Harry e isso o matou, pelo menos por um tempo.

- E agora que ele está no poder, provavelmente quer vingança contra Harry – concluiu o ruivo – e Harry quer derrubá-lo.

- Sim, o problema é que esse monstro dividiu a alma dele em sete partes e a colocou em alguns objetos mágicos que seus amigos estavam

caçando. Ao fim de dois anos, só falta um objeto. Este, acreditamos, seja sua cobra de estimação.

- Entendo... agora, o que vamos praticar?

- Vamos começar com um encantamento simples: o Wingardium Leviosa. Note o movimento do punho. _Wingardium Leviosa_ – disse apontando

para a pena que estava próxima à eles.

- Wingardium Leviosa – apontou o ruivo. Após um minuto de silencio, McGonagall disse:

- Senhor Weasley, eu entendo que está colocando seu coração nisso, mas o objetivo do exercício da magia é aprender primeiramente o controle

sobre as coisas pequenas. Desse modo, sinto-lhe avisar que embora seu feitiço tenha saído perfeito, era para você levitar a pena, não a mesa.

- Desculpe – pediu apenado.

Enquanto isso, Hermione estava revirando os livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ela sabia que o que quer que procurasse, sua resposta estaria

ali, na seção proibida. Após diversas tentativas, ela encontrou o que estava procurando.

"_ditam as lendas de tempos atrás que algumas pessoas desempenharam um importante papel na história da magia antiga. Os Anciões seriam os _

_primeiros e mais poderosos magos, cada um manifestando incrível controle sobre alguns dos elementos básicos da vida: espaço, tempo, realidade, _

_poder, espírito. De acordo com os que pudemos apurar nesses contos, eles jamais se encontrariam, sob risco de colocar a magia e o universo em _

_perigo. Felizmente para nós, bruxos esclarecidos, isso nunca foi provado"._

Hermione saiu dali, não sem antes, devolver o livro à sua prateleira original - Então, se o Professor Dumbledore acredita que o tal aborígine é

um dos Anciões, isto não faz sentido. Segundo a lenda, ele teria que controlar um único elemento não dois, sendo assim, seria espaço ou

tempo. A não ser que eles se encontrassem e Vol... – controlou-se para não chamar comensais para Hogwarts – fosse o desequilíbrio...

possibilidades, possibilidades. – suspirou, enquanto se dirigia para fora. Ao sair, notou que estava quase na hora do jantar.

Procurando Harry para comentar o que havia descoberto, a castanha encontrou com ele e Rony conversando em uma parte do jardim.

- Quando a professora, McGonagall me contou dessa parte do seu passado... nunca vou ser capaz de imaginar o que você passou – contestou

o ruivo.

- Não é tudo tão ruim assim, Rony. Se fosse diferente, talvez não tivéssemos nos conhecido como nos conhecemos, e hoje não seriamos

amigos.

- Nem cunhados, você quer dizer – completou rindo.

- Também... nem cunhados – concordou Harry – você e Hermione são as melhores pessoas que eu conheci e você dividiu sua família comigo. Sou

eternamente grato.

- Não é como se fosse uma coisa difícil. Se dividíssemos por 3, ainda sobraria bastante gente – gracejou.

Ela observou os dois ficarem ali durante meia hora, perguntando-se deveria juntar-se a eles, quando a conversa entre os dois parou.

Surpreendentemente, o ruivo virou-se para ela e veio andando na sua direção.

- Ei, Rony – chamou atenção, o moreno – deu vontade de ir ao banheiro?

- Não sei... só tive a impressão de ter ouvido algo por aqui...

- E você tem um lado lobisomem agora? – brincou seu amigo.

- Nada tão apurado... é um efeito secundário de ficar tanto tempo em isolamento durante o tratamento. Normalmente, quando eu vou a um

lugar cheio de gente eu sou obrigado a usar um protetor para grandes ruídos – comenta o jovem.

Inconscientemente, Hermione dá um suspiro mais forte, chamando a atenção do homem. Ele apenas se abaixa e vê o que chamou sua atenção,

um galho partido. De repente, ele salta para cima do vazio, ou melhor, para onde a morena estava. Nesse momento, como esperado, seu peso

a comprime sob o solo, mas inesperadamente, o véu da capa é a única coisa que separa os lábios deles por alguns segundos. Embora debaixo

do véu, Hermione perde-se no meio daqueles olhos que tanto ansiara até que algo surge em sua mente. Ele em cima dela. Ele beijando ela.

Não do jeito que ela gostaria. Seu corpo doía, mas apenas pela pressão exercida pelo ruivo e o choque do corpo com o solo.

**- Sai. De. Cima. De. Mim!!** – sentenciou a jovem. Harry viu tudo, no começo espantado pelo jeito que o amigo pulava no ar. Depois, surpreso

com o fato de que ele tinha razão. No final, ele estava ansioso para ver se o grito era realmente de quem ele achava. Isso estava se tornando

interessante. Finalmente ele viu a castanha descobrir a cabeça, ficando assim na altura da cabeça de seu amigo. Pelo rubor extremo da garota,

era melhor ele não pensar no que havia acontecido entre aqueles dois naquele momento, mas todas as possibilidades o divertiam.

- Estava nos espionando? – perguntou o jovem confuso. Esperava que ela não confiasse nele ainda, mas isso já era ridículo.

- Não estava espionando vocês. Estava vindo da biblioteca, mais precisamente da seção proibida, quando eu vi vocês aí.

- E ficou meia hora olhando para a gente? Isso não é espionar?

- E porque você está falando comigo assim? Eu nunca disse que confiava em você.

- Eu acho melhor deixar os pombinhos sozinhos – disse Harry, com evidente senso de humor. Quando o ruivo e a castanha olharam para ele,

novamente perceberam que embora, começassem a discutir, ela continuava com o corpo colado na grama e ele continuava imobilizando-a sob

seu peso. Após se olharem um segundo, Rony pulou para o lado, ainda mais vermelho, enquanto o moreno ria até não poder mais, sob olhar

indignado de sua melhor amiga. Hermione se levantou e olhou ferida para seu amigo.

- Depois nos falamos! – disse, rabugenta. E foi sumindo das vistas dos homens.

- Você entendeu alguma coisa disso? – pergunta o ruivo.

- Você precisaria de anos para entendê-la. Não se preocupe, isso passa! – disse seu amigo, dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas.

Enquanto isso, a jovem bruxa de cabelos castanhos ia furiosamente para a Toca, quando foi suavemente puxada por uma mão menor que a

sua. Olhando, surpreendeu-se que se tratava de sua melhor amiga. Pegando sua mão com firmeza e doçura, ela a levou para outro ponto do

jardim.

- Gina, eu não estou com humor para brigar com você hoje – suspirou Hermione.

- Ótimo, não estou aqui pra brigar, mas para me desculpar... eu deveria ter pensado um pouco mais como você se sentia, mas só pude agir

como irmã, entende? Ele nos deu tanto, de tantas maneiras que não consegui deixar de pensar que alguém estava ferindo-o, mesmo que você

fosse essa pessoa.

- E você acha que um 'sinto muito' resolve as coisas?

- E você acha que está mesmo no direito de pedir muito mais do que isso? – irritou-se Gina – Lembre-se que todas as vezes que nós

conversávamos e você me perguntava se Rony voltasse diferente, se nós ainda o reconheceríamos e eu sempre lhe dizia que o reconheceria

mesmo que ele se tornasse um trasgo, porque normalmente ele não era muito diferente disso. Eu o reconheci de imediato, eu senti que era ele.

E você podia ter acreditado na minha firmeza, mas não o fez. Eu pelo menos, tenho a hombridade de dar minha cara a tapa. Você ainda não o

fez, pelo visto.

- Gina, eu agi como meu coração mandou agir. Isso é ser errado?...

- Hermione, existem coisas que eu poderia dizer a seu respeito, mas só as direi se estiver com a mente aberta para ouvi-las, entende?

- Eu quero ouvir sua opinião.

- Depois do que aconteceu com Rony, você se afastou emocionalmente de nós. Passou a racionalizar seu lado emocional. Isso fez com que ele

perdesse o poder de decisão e cada vez mais, você se apóia em seu lado lógico. Quando meu irmão apareceu, seu lado emocional despertou.

Seu herói retornando para salvá-la novamente. Isso a fez ficar agressiva, pois seu lado racional resolveu tomar o controle total da situação.

Isso é o que faz com que você sofra e não aceite de quebra, o fato que tudo o que poderia ser feito para desacreditá-lo foi feito e ele se provou

verdadeiro. Se olhar suas ações em perspectiva, verá que seu lado racional e emocional brigam pela volta do equilíbrio, mas se continuar assim,

você corre o risco de perdê-lo de vez.

- Isso faz sentido, mas você possui alguma prova?

- Além do fato que você está racionalmente pensando nessa possibilidade? Responda-me uma coisa: o que sentiu quando Luna pulou no

pescoço de Rony.?

- Não senti... certo... – responde, sucumbindo ao olhar de sua amiga – eu senti um pouco de ciúmes.

- E quando você viu como Lilá se oferecia para ele?

- Muita vontade de pular no pescoço daquela vadia e...

- Já entendi! – tentou apaziguar a garota – mesmo sabendo que ele não se lembra de nenhum de nós, você sentiu-se como se sentiria na

época de escola. O que isso diz de você?

- Que eu continuo pensando como se estivesse na escola? – tentou manter o humor.

- Ou que você continua amando Ronald Billius Weasley? Mesmo com o Billius que ele odeia? – argumentou astutamente, Gina.

- Mas então porque... eu não consigo aceitar que ele mudou? – desespera-se a jovem, agarrando a cabeça.

- Porque não consegue aceitar que você mudou. Se continuar desse jeito, você corre o risco de empurrá-lo para outra mulher. E não se trata só

do Rony, mas de uma possível incapacidade de levar relacionamentos adiante. Se não escutar seu outro lado, minha amiga, poderá terminar

uma pessoa tão cerebral que isso impedirá outras pessoas de se aproximarem de você. É isso o que quer, Hermione?

- Eu... – calou-se a castanha. Não sabia o que era verdade ou o quanto a ruiva tinha acertado em suas idéias, mas definitivamente sentia que

se afastara de seus amigos desde a guerra, por conta da carga de não perder ninguém. Só agora tomava ciência das conseqüências dos seus

atos – não! Não quero ser essa pessoa! Por favor me ajude, Gina!

- Eu posso te ajudar, mas isso depende de você – disse estendendo as mãos para a amiga e tomando as delas - e se você pretende se tornar

membro dessa família oficialmente, devo dizer que está no rumo errado – permitiu-se um pouco de humor.

- Ele deve me odiar!

- Errada! Ele não a conhece... ou pelo menos não a nossa Hermione... você o conquistou uma vez. Acha que não pode conquistá-lo de novo.

- Ele é outra pessoa – choramingou.

- Errado de novo! Ele te salvou, ele nos salvou. Continua não tendo modos à mesa. Continua alegrando todos quando mais precisam. Continua

a nos dar esperança. E continua enfrentando a mamãe. Vocês ainda brigam. Me parece que ele não mudou tanto assim. Mas para conquistá-lo,

você deve aguardar um pouco.

- Por que?

- Porque até minutos atrás, vocês estavam em pé de guerra. Isso seria normal para vocês estavam como cão e gato e, de repente, você se

torna a nova melhor amiga dele... ele poderia se tornar arredio à você. Observe sua presa antes de lançar o bote.

- Parece que você está caçando algum animal selvagem.

- Como você acha que eu peguei Harry? – sorri vitoriosa – agora que tal me contar o que aconteceu entre vocês que você saiu tão nervosa e

tão vermelha?

- Ah... e você nunca me mostrou o conteúdo daquelas cartas secretas que Rony te mandou naquele dia, as cartas especiais para você e Harry.

por que eu deveria contar à você?

- Quer vê-las? Eu sempre as carrego comigo. – disse a garota, tirando de seu pingente dois pequenos pergaminhos e os aumentando

magicamente – esse é o meu e esse o de Harry.

Surpresa, a bruxa abre o pergaminho de Harry e encontra a seguinte mensagem:

_Harry,_

_Cale a boca e beije a Gina._

_Rony_

Impressionada, leu a seguir o da ruiva:

_Gina,_

_Aproveite que o idiota está do seu lado e o beije._

_Rony_

- E você dizia que ele não era bom com as palavras – brincou Ginevra.

* * *

Lúcio Malfoy não estava nada feliz em estar naquela floresta, examinando o corpo de 2 comensais. Aquela área estava sendo vigiada por um

grupamento de aprendizes a comensais, gente que quer ser comensal mas ainda não teve que passar pelo tipo de coisa que forja um

verdadeiro comensal da morte, segundo o loiro. Para impedi-los de fazer bobagens, alguns lobisomens foram designados para essa região.

Ambos se odiavam, mas trabalhavam bem em conjunto. Quando Guntz deixou de dar sinal de vida, outros comensais dirigiram-se para a área

que eles patrulhavam e encontraram os 3 corpos. Decidiram que isso era alguma coisa importante para que ele deixasse o conforto de seu lar e

tivesse que entrar nessa maldita floresta.

- E então? – perguntou para Crabble.

- Pescoços quebrados. Morte trouxa, sem dúvida.

- Acha que eles perderam para trouxas?

- Best era pura empáfia e Guntz tinha potencial. Acho difícil, mas não impossível,

- O que nos deixa King – olhando o corpo do lobisomem, ainda com as faixas escarlates envolvendo a carcaça pútrida – e então, Crabble? O que

acha?

O comensal aludido aproximou do cadáver atentamente. Após um minuto, disse – sim, é a mesma magia. Provavelmente foi para cá que eles

fugiram.

- Interessante, então devemos concluir que ou Potter e a sangue-suja aprenderam a matar ou eles foram mortos pela mesma pessoa que os

resgatou no beco. Alguém que, como nós, não tem problemas em matar – concluiu o loiro – Crhonoton – disse, enquanto fazia um gesto com

sua varinha. Como esperado, o Chronus fez o seu papel, mostrando ao redor das faixas escarlates, uma aura visível.

- Sim, isso está certo. Aquele que fez isso esteve perto de uma fonte de alteração de tempo ou viajou pelo tempo – encarou Malfoy.

Dito isso, os dois comensais aparataram dali, aparecendo nas imediações do Ministério. Fizeram os tramites até chegarem na sala principal,

onde os comensais estabeleceram sua base de operações.

- Crabble, Malfoy, não sejam tímidos. Entrem, entrem – disse o homem que um dia se chamou Tom Riddle. Ao seu lado, Bellatrix Lestrange

estava expectante.

- Meu Lord – disseram em uníssono.

- E então, algo importante que queiram me contar?

- Como vossa excelência predissera, o Chronus detectou traços de partículas do tempo no corpo do lobisomem. E dado as circunstancias,

acreditamos que era o mesmo bruxo que atacou os comensais e resgatou Potter e os outros.

Os olhos de Voldemort brilharam com aquela informação. Pareceu pensar um pouco e, olhando para os outros presentes à sala, resolveu fazer

sua jogada.

- E não há nenhuma outra coisa que queiram me contar?

- Infelizmente não sabemos de mais nada.

- Entendo; sigam-me – ordenou. Os 3 acompanharam-no até uma masmorra, onde para surpresa de todos, estava a antiga professora de

Adivinhação de Hogwarts, Sibila Trelanwey, há muito desaparecida. Mesmo Lúcio pareceu surpreso. Sua prima, no entanto, estava acostumada

com isso.

- Professora Trelanwey, imagino que essa masmorra esteja de seu agrado – começou cerimonialmente, seu captor – espero que não se

importe, mas meus novos convidados estão curiosos com sua predição.

- O... olho...interior... não... vejo... – sussurrou a mulher, demasiadamente fraca.

- Nesse caso, Crucio – apontou a varinha para ela, fazendo-a se retorcer.

- Ahhhh.... _"dos inúmeros irmãos de cabelos de fogo... um deles terá um dom... especial... caso esse dom seja... despertado... protegerá os outros e _

_salvará... seus amigos do mal... se viver suficiente... impedirá a hecatombe... pois estará destinado... a obter o bastão de Watoomb"._ – disse em

transe.

Após ver que a mulher sobreviveria mais um pouco, Voldemort virou-se para os homens, com um sorriso sádico.

- Então, reiterando, não mais nada que queiram me contar?

- Meu Lord... – disse temerosamente, Lúcio – existe uma idéia, não confirmada, de que esse bruxo misterioso pudesse ser o Weasley morto...

mas como não tínhamos nada concreto... não achei importante...

- Bella... quer ter a bondade?

- Crucio! – disse a mulher com deleite. Enquanto isso, o outrora imponente Lúcio Malfoy agonizava no chão. Após um movimento da cabeça de

seu amo, Lestrange põe fim ao castigo.

- Contudo, me pergunto por quem teria tido essa informação... o quê acha, Bella?

- Eu acredito que essa informação só poderia ser passada por alguém que esteve no local, onde o misterioso bruxo apareceu, meu Lord.

- Ora, ora... se não temos aqui uma testemunha do ocorrido aqui... diga-me Crabble, o que você achou da situação?

O gordo ajudante de Draco Malfoy jamais tinha sentido tanto medo em toda sua vida. Contudo, viver com esse medo era parte da coisa em ser

um comensal.

- Meu Lord, eu avisei Lúcio de minhas suspeitas, mas imaginamos que...

- Crucio!! – disse Voldemort, mantendo a agonia – Lúcio acha que pode controlar as informações que eu tenho acesso... e você... não tem

ambição suficiente para ser um comensal – continuou com frieza – Merece continuar como um peão no tabuleiro, mesmo quando lhe é dada a

oportunidade de tornar-se uma torre? Você é patético!

Enquanto saia da masmorra, Bellatrix deixava os dois homens semiconscientes no chão, enquanto acompanhava seu amado mestre.

- Meu mestre, poderia me responder o que é este bastão de Watoomb?

- Eu esperava essa pergunta deles, não de você...

- Me perdoe a ignorância – sussurrou humilde.

- Tudo bem, pois sou um lorde misericordioso. O Bastão de Watoomb é uma das mais antigas relíquias mágicas existente. Sua existência tem

sido mantida em sigilo durante séculos. Dizem que aquele que consegue a posse do bastão tem o poder para moldar o tempo e o espaço. Perto

dele, a espada de Griffindor, o anel de Sonserin, a Taça de Hipperpluf e a Diadema não passam de bijuterias baratas.

- Então o mago desconhecido deve ser capturado para que possa lhe dar a indicação de onde está o bastão.

* * *

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Rony começara a treinar com varinha. Durante esse tempo, apenas McGonagall comentava sobre os

feitos do jovem. Para o ruivo, apenas a alegria era estar aprendendo e retomar uma parte de sua vida.

Agora, ele saia das imediações da Toca pela primeira vez desde que tinha encontrado sua família e seus amigos e, apesar das medidas de

defesa que continham Hogwarts, a natureza de sua magia extradimensional a faziam inócuas. Com ele, estavam Harry, Gina e Hermione que,

há alguns dias parecia estar aceitando seu retorno. Conjurando o portal, os jovens saíram em um bairro da Londres trouxa, mais precisamente

em Highbury. Os jovens olharam surpresos para onde tinham sido levados.

- Porque você sempre nos leva para lugares trouxas? – perguntou o moreno.

- Eu só posso ir para um lugar em que eu já vi – responde, tranqüilo.

- Onde você viu este bairro.

- Em um noticiário esportivo – disse, apontando para o pátio de obras atrás dele – ali era o antigo estádio do Arsenal, um dos maiores times de

futebol da Inglaterra.

- Rony, o que é exatamente futebol? – perguntou sua irmã.

- É o melhor esporte do mundo – contestou sorrindo.

- Você nunca viu quadribol – respondeu Harry, enquanto abraçava sua namorada.

- Parem com isso, temos que ir para a casa de Percy. – comentou enquanto seguia para uma loja roupas próximas. Parte da questão, consistia

em disfarçar-se para passarem desapercebidos. Por isso, coube a castanha decidir que deveriam ir para alguma parte da Londres trouxa e

disfarçarem-se em um brechó.

- Ela não gosta de esportes? – sussurrou Rony para ara seu amigo.

- É tão obvio assim? – retorquiu o outro.

- Eu ouvi isso. E não é que eu não goste... só acho um total desperdício de bons neurônios.

- Não tem interesse por esporte? Como alguém pode não se interessar por esportes? – comentou, espantado.

- Chegamos! – disse Hermione. Enquanto seus amigos passavam o tempo discutindo sobre se era possível gostar ou não de esportes, ela

procurou chegar a uma avenida e não tardou em encontrar nesta, uma loja de roupas.

As garotas descobriram da pior forma que ir à um brechó era um exercício de extrema inventividade, se seus acompanhantes não possuem o

menor senso de estética e noções de moda ou ridículo. O mau gosto de Harry era notório e não foram poucas as vezes que Gina ou Hermione

tiveram que ajudá-lo ou ainda rir às suas custas.

Já, Rony saiu de sua cabine com uma calça jeans preta, uma camisa da mesma cor, com os dizeres de uma banda de Heavy Metal. Concluindo

seu visual, um gorro de lã, um sobretudo e um coturno, todos pretos. Embora parecesse um visual pesado, era um típico punk de subúrbio.

Olhando para seus amigos, soltou um muxoxo de desgosto.

- Vocês acham mesmo que estamos disfarçados? – perguntou para os outros. Todos o olharam.

- Qual o problema de nossas roupas? – perguntou de má vontade, a caçula da família.

- Não é uma ou outra, mas o conjunto da obra. A senhorita Granger, por exemplo, está usando uma calça boca de sino, com uma blusa branca e

um colete; se colocarmos umas correntes, parecerá uma fugitiva da década de 70. já você, baixinha, está com uma saia plissada azul marinho,

sapatinho e blusa branca, quase uma garota de hentai japonesa. E Harry... como posso dizer, você parece um corretor falido da bolsa Londrina.

- E o quê você sugere, ó divino Deus da Moda? – perguntou irritada.

- Primeiro, sua blusa branca, troque por um top preto, de preferência de uma banda, coloque um blusão e um sobretudo. Já quanto à você – diz,

apontando para seu amigo – precisaremos trabalhar um pouco mais.

Pegando seu amigo pelos ombros, começou a recorrer algumas prateleiras, escolhendo algumas peças. Terminou fazendo um visual parecido

com o seu, trocando a touca por um boné e o sobretudo por um moletom pesado com capuz. Satisfeito por isso, dirigiu-se para sua última

vítima.

Sem esperar uma chamada, pegou-a pela mão e recorreu os corredores, sempre atacando algumas gôndolas e deixando-a com diversas opções

para decidir.

- O quê você acha que é isso? – perguntou, com uma veia pulsando na cabeça.

- Uma saia. Você não gosta de xadrez?

- Pequena. Você acha que eu irei usar uma saia tão curta. Está saia só é usada por...

- Minha irmã está aqui, com você e usando uma saia dessas... eu diria algo com muito cuidado se fosse você...

A garota virou-se e viu com um calafrio, que ele estava certo. Viu o sorriso sádico que Gina levava em seu rosto e sabia que algo muito ruim iria

acontecer com ela. Sem mais explicações, a ruiva a tomou e foi com ela para uma arara de provas. Dez minutos depois, estavam todos vestidos

e esperando a presença dela.

- Eu não vou sair. Eu me sinto ridícula – choramingou.

- Hermione Jane Granger, se não sair desse lugar agora, provavelmente eu irei aí e a tirarei à força! – sentenciou sua "amiga".

Quando a cortina se abriu, a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção de todos foram as coxas de Hermione. Ela tinha muita coxa, demasiado

talvez, pensou Harry, colocando-se em modo irmão ciumento. Gina estava pensando se ela sabia do potencial que aquele jeito intelectual

escondia, já Ronald, estava em seu próprio mundo. Quando ele viu as escolhas feitas, preenchidas pelo corpo da jovem, sua mente pensou em

algo como "Wow".

- Já que vocês se cansaram de se divertirem, é melhor eu procurar outra coisa - falou Hermione, sem ter certeza se estava vermelha de raiva ou

vergonha. A ruiva aproximou-se dela e a segurou.

- Você está bem assim... só precisa de um sobretudo para esconder de todos.

- Gina eu me sinto mal vestida assim – contemporizou.

- É mas, tem outra pessoa que está "passando mal" com suas roupas – atacou, apontando seu irmão com os olhos. Não foi necessário outro

argumento para convencer a jovem. Feitas as escolhas, Rony puxou sua carteira de sua inseparável mochila e pagou a conta das compras. Em

seguida resolveram pegar um táxi para a casa de Percy, localizado em Paddington.

Ao abrir a porta, a primeira reação do dono da casa seria fechá-la aos estranhos, mas uma mão conteve suas ações.

- Isso não se faz aos seus convidados. Estou certo que mamãe deve-lhe ter ensinado melhor do que isso – disse sua irmã, com evidente senso

de humor.

Em seguida, todos os outros foram entrando: Harry estava em um bom disfarce, pensou. Contudo, quando viu a infartante minissaia da amiga

de seus irmãos, teve que se obrigar a desviar sua atenção, rogando a Merlin que sua namorada não chegasse naquele momento.

- ...Ei, Percy... você está bem? – perguntou seu irmão.

- Eh... Hermione? – decidiu certificar-se.

- Não diga nada, Percy... por favor! – disse, desviando seu olhar para o chão.

- Para quê mesmo você nos chamou aqui? – rompeu o silêncio que se instaurou, Gina.

As reações à minissaia da jovem bruxa estavam divertindo Harry. se no primeiro momento se colocou ciumento em relação às coxas de sua

proclamada "irmã", ao ser chamado por sua namorada, começou a ver as reações de Rony como uma mudança positiva. Especialmente porque

ele já a via com outros olhos. Agora, estava divertido com a frustrada tentativa do dono da casa de não comê-la com o olhar. Depois anotaria a

ironia, pois desse modo, ela poderia levar o Weasley errado.

- Chamei vocês aqui, porque quero descobrir se podemos utilizar a habilidade de Rony para estabelecer um padrão nos ataques dos comensais

nos últimos meses – disse o homem, empurrando-os para um quarto de seu apartamento. Quanto mais ele ficasse concentrado no motivo,

menos pensaria nas curvas da castanha ao seu lado. Sentindo-se exposta, Hermione começou a atrasar o passo, para ficar com sua "cunhada",

enquanto Harry e Rony iam para o recinto. Todos chegaram no quarto e viram uma parede recheada de recortes de jornais, tanto bruxos

quanto trouxas, noticiando os eventos. O jovem ruivo largou sua mochila e começou a ver os recortes.

- O padrão das notícias, está da esquerda para a direita. No centro da parede estão as matérias em ordem de eventos, subindo para o teto. –

informou Percy.

- E o que eu tenho que fazer? – indagou Ron.

- Apenas pensar... se isso trouxer uma idéia à sua mente, nos diga – respondeu Hermione.

- Certo! – concordou e começou a analisar os padrões de ataques. Indo e voltando pela parede em algumas partes até chegar num ponto e

fixar-se nela. Para a surpresa de todos, começou a voltar, revisar e rearranjar as notas, de acordo com seu bel prazer. Irritado por ter seu

trabalho desfeito, Percy preparava-se para uma bronca, mas foi seguro por sua irmã.

- Eu preciso de um mapa da Inglaterra e de algo para escrever – pediu para seu irmão. Um minuto depois, o Weasley mais velho lhe trouxe um

mapa e um pergaminho, junto de uma pena. Sem entender, o jovem olhou para seu irmão – tu ta de sacanagem comigo?

- É assim que nós bruxos escrevemos, Ronald – disse Hermione, tranqüilamente.

Olhando o mapa, o ruivo começou a anotar e rasgou o pergaminho. Segunda tentativa e... rasgou o pergaminho novamente. Terceira tentativa

e... mais do mesmo. Irritado, ele saca sua varinha do bolso e diz:

_- Accio mochila!_ – em seguida, abre a mesma quando ela chega às suas mãos e pega um caderno e uma esferográfica do bolso de sua mochila –

eu gostaria de dominar o mundo mágico e obrigá-los a usar caderno e caneta como pessoas comuns... quê? – se espanta ao ver que todos

olham para ele assombrados.

- É que... é a primeira vez que vimos você fazendo magia com varinha... – começa Harry.

- Você está treinando há apenas algumas semanas e já sabe uma coisa como essa? – espantou-se Hermione.

- Não é tão difícil. A professora McGonagall é muito boa, explicando. Além do mais, macaquinho vê, macaquinho faz... não é como se fosse uma

coisa complicada.

- Está dizendo que ela te mostra um feitiço e você o realiza na seqüência? – perguntou Gina.

- O quê mais sabe fazer? – perguntou Percy.

- Você já tem patrono? – interessou-se Harry.

- Chega, todo mundo! Muita calma nessa hora. Respondendo à GIna, sim... resolvemos que faríamos por repetição; muita coisa, Percy e Harry...

já tenho um patrono.

- Se importaria nos mostrar? – perguntou sua irmã – queremos ver qual é o animal de seu patrono agora?

- É melhor não... o meu patrono é meio nervoso – desculpou-se Rony.

- O que quer dizer com meio nervoso? Você não tem controle sobre ele?

- Ele tem um temperamento difícil. Que o diga o bicho papão que serviu de treinamento... – respondeu com um sorriso.

- E que animal ele é?

- Ele é uma pequena espécie de lobo do ártico.

- você parece meio reticente com ele... porquê? – perguntou oportuna, a castanha.

- Eu não sei se ele estará à altura do meu antigo patrono... quero dizer, minha vida agora é essa, mas não sei se vou estar à altura da minha

vida anterior.

Todos ficaram em silencio, enquanto o jovem trabalhava determinado. Após alguns minutos, Rony pega suas anotações e mexe novamente em

sua mochila.

- Você tem um Laptop? – pergunta Hermione – Porque nunca nos falou que tinha um Laptop?

- Como Steve me avisou que a maioria das casas bruxas não havia eletricidade, não procurei tirá-lo da mala, até achar necessário – disse,

colocando-o em uma tomada – Percy, vou carregar as baterias reservas e enquanto isso, vou trabalhar em um simulador.

- Hermione, o que é um Laptop? – perguntou Gina.

- Um Laptop é um computador portátil. Esse computador funciona como se fosse um grande arquivo no qual você pode guardar informações, ou

acessar outras informações de qualquer lugar do mundo, desde que esteja ligado à uma tomada ou rede telefônica.

Harry observa o objeto com interesse. Já ouvira falar da época que morava na rua dos Alfeneiros, mas jamais vira algo assim. E ele via seu

melhor amigo trabalhando furiosamente nele, o que estava deixando-o mais curioso. Quando se aproximou para mexer, enquanto o ruivo

consultava algo na parede, ouviu uma voz.

- Não mexa em nada... depois eu deixo você brincar um pouco com ele – disse o dono, enquanto o moreno olhava apenado para o amigo.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ronald chama os demais para uma animação que tinha feito no computador.

- Vejam isso: este é o mapa da Inglaterra. Esta é a lista de ataques na parede – disse, enquanto ia mostrando no computador – se

sobrepormos as duas teremos isso! – disse sobrepondo as informações, mostrando que a maioria dos ataques aconteciam em lugares

costeiros, principalmente nas regiões de davam ligação com a Europa – Resultado: eles estão blindando a Inglaterra.

- Controlando a entrada e saída de pessoas, eles mantém o número de bruxos aliados nossos sob controle. É inteligente. – comentou Percy

surpreso, olhando para a nova ordem de ataque que seu irmão tinha perpetrado, percebia que dois de três ataques eram um engodo, quase

para tirá-lo da pista certa.

- Não é nada novo... Napoleão usou uma estratégia semelhante quando tentou conquistar a nação. Mas ao invés de controlar os magos,

resolveu controlar a comida que chegava na Inglaterra. Mas esse plano tem outro lado.

- Qual? – perguntou Harry.

- Inglaterra... não. Todo o Reino Unido possui uma quantidade absurda de magia pura. Por conseqüência disso, aqui foi construído Stone

Henge... para filtrar essa energia nessa região, soltando no ambiente mágico, apenas o necessário. Se blindassem a quantidade de magos

presentes aqui, a energia mágica excessiva, não vazaria para a Europa e não seria absorvida por outros magos. Com as fronteiras bloqueadas

e os levante de bruxos das trevas assegurado, exterminando a resistência, bastaria destruir Stone Henge para que a energia mágica fluísse

livremente, tornando os bruxos das trevas mais fortes.

Todos olharam para o computador, passando e repassando os arquivos e a animação. Procurando algo que desse um alento.

- O quê você sugere? – perguntou Percy.

- Alianças! Precisamos de cada mago que queira acreditar na nossa causa. Especialmente se tivermos aliados possíveis. Quem vocês

acreditariam que podem nos ajudar?

- Franceses, com certeza. Temos alguns amigos do último intercambio com Bubeautoux e Drumstrang é uma possibilidade plausível – disse

Harry.

Hermione tremeu ao pensar na Bulgária. Ela era aquela que mais interagira com os búlgaros dentre eles, e não demoraria a surgir uma situação

que envolvesse Vitor Krumm.

- E esse conjunto de notícias? – perguntou Gina, apontando para um grupo de notas separadas pelo ruivo. Todas eram datadas de algumas

semanas, e localizada nos arredores de Londres, Hosmeade e Ottery St. Catchpole.

- Temo que isso diga respeito à outra coisa. Existem duas possibilidades: estão procurando Harry ou estão me procurando.

- Como assim? – perguntaram todos.

- Eles procuram o mago com poderes estranhos que resgatou o primeiro procurado do atual governo. E mesmo se achassem um, achariam o

outro. Eles estão trabalhando em duas frentes. Enquanto um grupo blinda a possibilidade de reforços externos o outro está à nossa procura.

Isso pode nos dar alguma vantagem.

- Como assim? – perguntou Percy.

- É nossa oportunidade de adiantar-nos aos comensais na fonte de informação. Se soubermos o quê eles querem, poderemos adiantá-los. Vou

entrar no Ministério, descobrir o quê eles querem e iremos impedi-los!

* * *

_Pois é pessoal, um pouquinho atrasado, mas eu desconto em outro capítulo._

_A trama começa a ficar um pouco mais intrincada. Mas a segunda parte do duelo fica para a próxima quinzena, Juro!_

_Quanto à localização dos bairros de Londres, só posso dizer uma coisa: Google Earth ruleia!!! E existe uma pista de algo que pensei em usar no_

_próximo capítulo. Isso promete ser... curioso._

_Caso alguém quiser dar um palpite sobre qual seria o patrono do ruivo, façam suas apostas!_

**_Acquapala 101,_**

_Espero que a fic esteja de seu agrado, afinal você com uma carreira sólida (ou pelo menos mais sólida que a minha) como ficwriter, sua opinião_

_é importante. Adorei a "Correndo atrás de Hermione Granger" e vi que você fez uma de avatar, também. Aceita então um desafio?_

**_Mary Basilio,_**

_Já que você desvendou uma parte do mistério, não conte para ninguém, rs! Senão terei que jogar a idéia que está em minha cabeça fora e_

_continuar por outro caminho que eu ainda não imaginei........... pensando nisso, é uma excelente idéia! (inserir sorriso sacana)_

**_Layla Black,_**

_Espero que meu atraso não tenha lhe dado um ataque, mas se serve de consolo, eu pretendo descontar isso nos próximos capítulos, tudinho_

_num montão no fim do ano...que vem!_

**_Cybelle Lupin,_**

_Calma com o pedala para a castanha! Ela precisa ver as coisas de um modo um pouquinho mais abrangente, só isso. além disso, eu só apoio a_

_violência doméstica contra comensais da morte. Quanto ao papo de espião, nada como um pouquinho de retórica do Pernalonga (**Temporada **_

_**de Pato! Fogo!!**)para acabar com a coisa._

**_Rafael,_**

_Seja bem vindo à este antro de loucura que é esta fic! Realmente é um elogio no ego de um escritor, falar que é a melhor história que você já_

_leu, mas tem muita gente boa por aí... gente como a Acquapala 101, Lexas, Jyraia-Sama, Alleran e muita gente legal por aí. Espero que o_

_capítulo esteja de seu agrado._

**_Lelouch li brittania,_**

_Espero que o capítulo 8 tenha agradado, porque apesar de ser um capítulo mais calmo, daqui para frente, a trama começa a correr solta... se eu_

_não mudar a coisa no meio do de 14 dias ou menos, lhe apresntarei a sequencia do duelo e uma cena inusitada que passou_

_pela minha cabeça agora. Garanto que J. K. nunca pensou nessa possibilidade._

_Quanto ao Code Geass, vou dar uma olhada... mas me reservo o direito de lhe dar uma indicação depois, huahuahauhaahua!_

_Nos lemos,_

_Fan Surfer_


	9. O quase beijo parte 2

De Percy a Gina, todos olharam para o ruivo como se ele fosse maluco. Claro, sabiam que o quê ele diziam era correto e em algum momento,

precisariam de informações de dentro da cúpula dos comensais, mas entrar e sair do Ministério da Magia tomado pelos comensais, ilesos? Isso

já estava soando como um milagre.

- Rony, que tal voltar para a realidade agora? – perguntou Percy.

- O quê quer dizer com isso? Eu tenho um plano que me tornará capaz de entrar e sair do Ministério da Magia sem problemas.

- E qual seria? – retorquiu o mais velho, evidentemente sem paciência com o jovem – dizer que vai limpar a chaminé?

- Não... ser convidado à entrar.

- Você é maluco? – explodiu Harry – quase não saímos vivos da última vez que estivemos ali!

- Já estivemos ali? – perguntou Rony. Em outra situação, poderia parecer divertida a falta de memória, mas esse não era o caso.

- Sim, e como Harry falou, por pouco não saímos vivos – concordou Hermione.

Rony olhava de um lado para o outro, querendo caminhar pela sala ou fazer qualquer coisa que o permitisse se acalmar. Sentando-se em

posição de lótus, começou a respirar fundo. Um minuto após isso, começou:

- Isso é uma guerra, certo? E precisamos de informações, certo? E os comensais me querem vivo, por um motivo que ainda não sei.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Gina, observando seu irmão tentar se acalmar. Conhecia-o como ninguém e sabia como ele atuava

quando era desafiado. Pelo visto, algumas coisas sobreviveram à Sina, pensou a garota.

- No recorte de jornal estão pedindo informações que levem à captura – respondeu obviamente.

- Esse é o seu argumento? Um recorte de jornal? Não poderia ser algo mais abstrato, tipo intuição feminina? – disse Percy, de modo sarcástico.

Imediatamente, recebe um tapa na cabeça, cortesia da ruiva.

- Ouçam... como os aliados venceram a 2º Guerra Mundial? Estratégia, disfarce e tecnologia. Eles montaram uma estratégia, criaram um

disfarce e tinham a tecnologia necessária para isso. mas para disfarçar e enganar as tropas do eixo, eles precisaram de informação.

Provavelmente, eles tenham alguém dentro de Hogwarts, passando informações para eles... por isso que eles sabiam onde deviam nos

procurar e... Harry, pára de mexer no Laptop! Já falei que depois você brinca! – irritou-se com o amigo.

- Foi mal... – disse o moreno, culpado – tudo isso que você disse, nós sabemos. Sabemos que informação é tão necessária quanto homens

para lutar contra eles, mas entrar lá sozinho é loucura! Mesmo que você tenha obtido a informação, como podemos saber se ela consiste e

como poderemos tê-la caso você não saísse de lá?

É perigoso demais para você agir assim!

- Homem de pouca fé... isso já estava no meu plano... o segredo para esse detalhe é: tecnologia trouxa. Aqui em Londres deve ter alguma loja

de equipamentos eletrônicos que vendem escutas e transmissores. Se não tiver, compramos por catálogo ou posso pedir para alguns de meus

amigos comprar em Nova Iorque! – comentou feliz.

- Tá... ok... isso foi inteligente, mas não está esquecendo de algo? – comentou Hermione, enquanto todos olhavam para ela espantados.

- Tipo o quê? – interessou-se o ruivo.

- O fato que você não pode entrar na luta antes de ganhar as duas disputas contra seus irmãos, Harry, Hagrid e Neville, por exemplo –

contestou – Antes disso, não pode pensar em se juntar aos combatentes.

- Droga! Vou ter que atrasar o plano em alguns dias. Então o segredo é só vencer meus irmãos... perfeito! – disse animado, encaminhando-se

para a porta.

- Hermione, você ficou maluca?! – começou Percy, sem impedir que seus olhos fossem automaticamente para as pernas roliças da jovem, que

bufou indignada.

- Não... o segredo é garantir que ele não vença! Coisa que devemos levar mais seriamente a partir de agora e para isso, precisaremos da

ajuda de Harry e... Harry?... poderia por favor parar de mexer com esse laptop, sim? – olhou perigosamente para o jovem, enquanto sua

namorada o pegava pela orelha e o trazia junto à roda de discussão.

- Você tem algum plano, então? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu sempre tenho um plano, mas em termos simples é utilizar a mesma técnica que eu usei para que Rony fosse o goleiro no sexto ano.

- E se lembra como aquilo acabou mal? – indagou Harry, pesaroso – acho que não preciso te lembrar que vocês brigaram, ficaram sem se falar

ele beijou Lilá de raiva e você conjurou canários para atacá-lo.

- Amor... você fala demais! – sussurrou Ginevra, em um perigoso tom de voz.

- Se o preço para mantê-lo em segurança é esse... estou disposta à pagá-lo! – disse decidida.

Quando todos saíram do quarto, Rony estava na varanda, olhando para a vista do apartamento de Percy. A Londres era completamente

diferente de Nova Iorque, mas ele gostava da sensação de familiaridade que o lugar lhe dava. Ele sabia que mais, que a paisagem, eram as

pessoas que o faziam sentir-se assim, mas não importava, adorava seus amigos de Nova Iorque, mas aquela era sua família... mesmo que a

garota de cabelos castanhos ainda achasse que ele era um impostor. Ela era esperta e tinha lindas pernas e... o quê diabos estava pensando?

Precisava focar no conceito, era uma colega sua e amiga de sua família e só. Mas não podia esquecer daquelas pernas. Também não ajudava o

fato que ela abria a porta da sacada para compartilhar a vista com ele.

- O que há de tão interessante na vista? – perguntou jovialmente.

- Nada... ela é apenas diferente de tudo o que vi até agora. Diferente de Village, diferente da Austrália, diferente de Hogwarts. É por isso que

eu gosto dela. Ela é só uma vista, mas comparando com tudo, parece um pequeno quadro que encaixa com o resto do mundo. Tudo tem seu

lugar e sua hora.

- É por isso que quer lutar? Porque sente que chegou a "sua hora"?

- Não. Quero lutar para proteger. Vê esse punho? – disse, mostrando seu punho esquerdo na direção da jovem – Eu posso usar isso para ferir

alguém, mas também posso usá-lo para proteger – completa, mostrando uma mosca que capturara momentos antes.

- Ei vocês, parem de agir como um casal e vamos embora! – chamou Harry – temos que chegar até a Toca antes do anoitecer.

- Magia extradimensional, estúpido! Não vamos levar 10 segundos para chegar lá. Já vamos!

- Humm... eles querem ficar juntinhos no friozinho... que lindo... ei! – disse o garoto que sobreviveu ao tomar um tapa na cabeça, cortesia de

sua namorada – você tá muito violenta hoje!

- Largue de ser chato!

Observando a cena que acontecia dentro do apartamento, Rony disse:

- Então... como acabamos virando amigos desse idiota?

- Essa é uma longa história... tem a ver com trasgos, cães de três cabeças, hipogrifos, cobras gigantes e dementadores – gracejou a morena –

depois eu te conto.

- Soa interessante.

* * *

O sábado seguinte marcaria a segunda bateria da disputa de Rony. Tonks e Lupin, na qualidade de juizes decidiram que seria a vez de magias,

deixando a modalidade mista para o final. Pouco a pouco, a casa foi se enchendo de gente, seja para tomar o café com eles ou apenas para

ver o resultado da batalha. Bill chegou com sua esposa e, uma vez mais, tomou o papel de general das tropas.

- Certo caras! Da última vez fizemos um papelão... 7 contra 1 e nem assim conseguimos. Dessa vez é hora de fazer os números valerem!

Lembrem-se: nada de maldiçoes imperdoáveis e no mais, como diriam os trouxas, do pescoço para baixo é canela!

- E o quê isso significa? – perguntou Fred.

- Que não podemos deixá-lo vencer e vale todo tipo de azaração. Temos um orgulho para manter! Neville, Hagrid. Vocês atacarão pela direita,

Harry Charlie, pegam a esquerda, Fred, Jorge e eu iremos pelo centro.

Diferente da última vez, Rony não estava meditando. Prestava atenção em seus irmãos. Era seu primeiro duelo de varinhas e queria fazer tudo

certo dessa vez. Nisso, notou que uma jovem de reconhecidas pernas torneadas vinha até ele com um copo de suco de abóbora.

- Tome, Rony. Você deve precisar de energia, enquanto não começa o duelo.

- Ah... obrigado, senhorita Granger.

- Já disse que pode me chamar de Hermione.

- Sinto muito, falta de costume...Hermione... só para constar, você não colocou nada no suco de abóbora, certo?

- Ótimo, então não tome! Isso é o que eu ganho por querer ser gentil!

- Ei, é só uma piada! Relaxa, guria! – disse, enquanto pegava o copo e tomava o suco. Aproveitando a distração, Hermione pegou sua varinha

do bolso do casaco e apontou-lhe, sussurrando um _confundus _sem que ele percebesse. O copo de suco era apenas um disfarce. Toda a ação

demorou 5 segundos. Durante a noite, Hermione e Gina ensaiaram à exaustão o momento certo de fazê-lo, apesar do veemente protesto da

ruiva.

- Muito bem, começa agora a segunda disputa: apenas magia. Comecem ao final da contagem! – gritou Remo – 3.... 2...

- Estupefaça! – iniciou o ataque, Neville.

A primeira atitude de Rony foi rolar para a direita e devolver o ataque de Longbottom, mas terminou indo para o lado esquerdo, ainda no

alcance da magia. Terminou por desviar novamente, mas em sentido contrário.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – atacou Charlie, enquanto via o ataque de Neville passar no vazio. Apesar de não ter certeza do que via, apoiaria a

decisão de Rony sair para combater, mesmo se perdesse as duas batalhas. No entanto, olhou perplexo ao movimento errático que seu irmão

menor fazia para desviar das magias.

- Expelliarmus! – mandou Harry ao vazio, visto que o jovem ruivo escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore. Nesse momento, uma coisa curiosa

passava do outro lado da árvore. Ronald Billius Weasley estava desesperado, tentando controlar seu corpo, mas toda vez que pensava em

mover a mão esquerda, era a direita que se movia. O contrário acontecia da mesma maneira; ele lembrava que tinha visto um problema médico

em um programa quando morava com Steve e Wong, mas não tinha prestado atenção ao diagnóstico da doença. "Isso é castigo por prestar

mais atenção ao decote da Cuddy que nos diagnósticos do House" pensou sarcástico. Quando as magias começaram a ficar mais próximas, o

jovem foi obrigado a recuar mais um pouco.

- Tarantallegra – disparou Fred, quase o acertando. Jorge viu o ataque do gêmeo e sorriu.

- Assim é que se faz, Jorge! – bradou, assumindo para si, o ataque.

- Parem de brincar, Rony teve tempo suficiente para elaborar um plano. Fiquem espertos! – aconselhou Bill.

Atrás de uma pedra, no entanto, um homem tentava lembrar-se das aulas de biologia. Não sabia qual era a doença, mas devia ser cerebral. Ao

rolar sua mão esquerda por uma pedra, sentiu uma picada e estranhando, olhou para baixo, observando ainda o ferrão do escorpião, "Ótimo!"

– pensou – "mais uma coisa para me preocupar, o veneno do escorpião é letal? Concentre-se Weasley, a prioridade é terminar a batalha".

Esforçando seu cérebro ao máximo, um raio passou pela mente do jovem, quando pensou:

1 – O movimento do corpo está relacionado ao hemisfério cerebral correspondente no lado oposto. Desse modo, o lado esquerdo controla o

direito e o direito controla o lado esquerdo do corpo;

2 – Era destro, o que significa que o hemisfério esquerdo tinha maior controle motor de seu corpo, o que graças à essa doença que o tinha

acometido, ele teria que pensar como canhoto para executar as funções do braço direito;

3 – Os músculos do corpo possuem memória muscular própria: em tese se o movimento é repetido à exaustão, o músculo se lembrará dele;

4 – Somando isso tudo: os hemisférios cerebrais trocados, significa que ele devia pensar como canhoto para ser destro. O seu braço com

menor capacidade tinha agora o lado do cérebro mais detalhista e, em contrapartida, o lado mais desleixado do cérebro possuía o braço

treinado, com memória muscular. Resultado: ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas a doença o transformara em ambidestro!

5 – O veneno seria espalhado mais rapidamente pela movimentação extrema e circulação do sangue. Isso quer dizer que o importante era

tentar evitar movimentos bruscos.

Decidido à testar sua nova capacidade, Rony saiu detrás da pedra e andou em direção de Harry. num primeiro momento, suas pernas

pareceram desordenadas, mas após um ajuste, começou a se mover livremente. Quando um feitiço veio em sua direção, ele segurou a varinha

em sua mão esquerda e disse: - Impedimenta! – como esperado, sua mão esquerda realizou o gesto com perfeição. Em seguida, olhou para

Neville, trocou a varinha de mãos e disparou: - Tarantallegra! – novamente o feitiço saiu de acordo com o esperado.

Enquanto isso, Gina olhava para o campo de batalha ao lado de Hermione, com um sorriso curioso em seu rosto. Entendia a atitude de sua

amiga, mas não concordava com os métodos utilizados por ela. Só esperava que isso acabasse melhor que no seu quinto ano de Hogwarts. Só

sabia que, dessa vez, se eles brigassem, não teria culpa no cartório por esfregar na cara dele que sua melhor amiga tinha beijado Krum.

- Em que você está pensando, Gina? – perguntou a garota ao lado.

- Só em como eu gostaria que isso acabasse de um modo melhor que no seu sexto ano, Mione. Afinal, naqueles dias, vocês estavam ambos

apaixonados um pelo outro e hoje, você precisa conquistá-lo.

- Pode não parecer, mas eu estou fazendo o melhor que posso para protegê-lo! – sentenciou a castanha.

Voltando a atenção para a batalha, viu que Fred estava amarrado enquanto Jorge disparava um _Levicorpus_ que elevou Rony ao ar e este não

se fez de rogado, abriu um portal e saiu em cima do gêmeo e com um _Desmaius_, estava de novo na partida.

**- Ohoou!** Isso que é virada. Você notou que ele é capaz de fazer feitiços com as magias com as duas mãos. Você tirou o _confundus_ dele?

- Não. Ele está lutando com o melhor confundus que eu pude fazer – disse, estranhamente orgulhosa. Sabia que aquela partida terminaria no

máximo, com ossos quebrados, mas não se tratava disso, queria mantê-lo seguro. O problema é que ninguém esperava que apenas em duas

semanas, Minerva McGonagall tivesse treinado-o tão bem em magia e duelos. Ele não devia nada aos alunos que tiveram aula de duelo com

Snape.

Bill estava curioso. O começo do duelo foi relativamente fácil e eles avançaram com cautela para incapacitá-lo. Desse modo, ganharam terreno

até o caçula iniciar uma ofensiva que já tinha incapacitado Fred e Jorge.

- Reagrupem! – gritou, observando como os outros se aproximavam – Ele já marcou nosso posicionamento e espera que nós ajamos como ele

se acostumou. Vamos trocar de posição e confundi-lo novamente.

Nessa configuração, ele foi pela esquerda, Harry e Hagrid ficaram no meio e à direita estavam Nevile e Charlie.

De seu canto, Rony estava combatendo com maestria para um novato, disparando azarações com consciência, enquanto desviava de alguns

feitiços. Em seu atual estado ambidestro, dificultava para seus oponentes definirem quais eram seus alvos ou intenções; sempre que

pensavam que ele iria mandar um feitiço para um lado, com um rápido movimento, a varinha trocava de mãos e o curso do feitiço virava de

acordo com a vontade dele. a dor da picada estava cada vez mais forte, provavelmente era por causa de uma das muitas neurotoxinas

contidas na peçonha. Decidindo arriscar tudo de uma única vez, o jovem começou sua jogada.

- _Explosivous!_ – disse gritando para o chão. Como esperado, uma grande cratera se abriu e pedaços de terra e poeira voaram pelos ares. Bill

entendeu a jogada de seu irmão e ia ditar para os outros quando ouviu - _Petrificus Totalus!_

- Odeio esse feitiço! – sussurrou Neville antes de endurecer como pedra.

- Aquamenti! – gritou novamente e um jorro d'água saiu na direção de Hagrid, molhando tudo em seu caminho. Em seguida virou em 180 graus

e passou para o lado de Harry e Charlie, acertando no caminho Bill que foi jogado para trás com o jato.

- Qual será o próximo passo dele? Um _aquamenti_ é um feitiço incomum para um duelo, faz parte do plano dele, então. Hagrid, fique atento –

sentenciou o primogênito novamente, mas o _Electricus_ voou para o semigigante que tomou um choque e caiu inconsciente.

- Lógico! Água e eletricidade – disse Harry à Charlie – a água conduz eletricidade e a amplifica. Devemos nos separar e esperar uma

oportunidade.

- Certo! – concordou o outro.

- Argh! – e todos ouviram um gemido de dor. Caminhando com cuidado, decidiram circundar o terreno, dando a volta e evitando o possível

ângulo de visão do jovem.

O garoto que sobreviveu estava dando asas a sua imaginação naquele momento. Agindo como se fosse um espião daqueles poucos filmes que

pôde ver em sua infância, durante algumas das saídas dos Dursleys. Andando silenciosamente, escondendo-se furtivamente atrás de arvores,

ele seguiu até visualizar seu alvo. Do outro lado do campo, o moreno viu seu amigo encostado em uma pedra, arfando de maneira audível,

parecia terrivelmente esgotado. Ainda assim, não dava sinais de que ia desistir, como em suas antigas aventuras, mesmo demonstrando medo

das coisas que fazia, sempre terminou por fazê-las bem. tanto quanto qualquer um deles, só nunca as viu dessa maneira.

- Incarcerous! – apontou e as cordas saíram da varinha, amarrando o jovem que, pego desprevenido, não teve outra opção a não ser a

rendição da batalha. Nesse instante ouviu dois feitiços indo a sua direção – Peraí, pessoal. Cuidado com o fogo amigo! Eu já o capturei – gritou

e Bill e Charlie apareceram em seguida. Quando o primogênito pegou o caçula, notou que algumas coisas estavam erradas com o jovem.

- Rony – disse, enquanto atraia a atenção dos outros – o quê está acontecendo? Porquê você está suando frio? – e virando-se para os outros

– que tipo de azaração que usamos causaria isso.

- Escorpião... – sussurrou o jovem ruivo, enquanto desmaiava. Harry, ouvindo isso, procurou algum sinal até que achou um ponto vermelho e

inchado na mão dele.

- Ele deve ter tomado uma picada de escorpião. É melhor levá-lo para a enfermaria da escola.

- Mamãe pode cuidar disso rapidamente – comentou Charlie.

- Sim, mas imagine como ela vai reagir ao ver seu filho entrando nesse estado. Harry tem razão, é melhor levá-lo para a enfermaria. Com os

cuidados de Pomfrey, ele estará de pé em algumas horas.

* * *

- Boa tarde, dorminhoco. Não se cansou de acordar em um lugar desconhecido? – disse a enfermeira, três horas mais tarde. Não que

demorasse tanto para tratar o envenenamento do escorpião, mas Bill decidiu que seria mais eficaz se ele tivesse um tempo para descansar.

Nas conversas com o irmão, descobriu que ele não se alimentava direito nos últimos dias. Ele conseguiu descobrir o padrão de ataques,

aparentemente aleatórios, dos comensais da morte e estava preocupado por deixar algo escapar. Aparentemente, a nova habilidade mental

do jovem, o transformara em um perfeccionista e ele passara a madrugada imaginando possíveis variações de cenários para intervenções.

- Madame Pomfrey... isso quer dizer que eu... perdi – sussurrou pesaroso.

- Ora, Weasley... você não espera sair vencedor, toda vez que duelar sozinho contra outros 7 bruxos, não é? – perguntou ironicamente.

- Mas o mundo não espera que eu erre, se quisermos ter chance. Porque podemos não ter uma segunda oportunidade.

- Sim, é verdade. – respondeu a enfermeira – Contudo, deve se levar em consideração que você foi picado por um escorpião. E a neurotoxina

estava agindo por todo seu corpo.

- Madame Pomfrey, eu espero que você possa me desculpar a ignorância, mas como bruxos lidam com doenças trouxas?

- Bom, dependendo da doença, nós temos alguns tratamentos ou nós os encaminhamos para médibruxos especialistas, que estudaram os dois

ramos da medicina, trouxa e bruxa. Porque a dúvida?

- Há algo errado com meu cérebro. De repente comecei a executar tarefas como controlar a mão direita com o lado direito do cérebro e não com

o esquerdo. Está havendo uma linha cruzada entre meus músculos e meu cérebro.

- Entendo, – disse a enfermeira, fazendo pose. Na verdade ela estava se divertindo com o modo de pensar do garoto – e qual é a sua

desconfiança, doutor Weasley?

- Alguma doença cerebral. Aneurisma ou algo do gênero.

- Ou um puro e simples _Confundus_. – sorriu a enfermeira – Já pensou nessa possibilidade? Você estava em um duelo, com azarações voando

por todo lado e uma pode ter pegado em você. Se você foi vítima de um _Confundus _teria sentido esse tipo de desorientação.

- Mas isso começou antes da batalha. Eu não estava combatendo quando senti. Por isso, imaginei que não era em nenhuma questão ligada à

magia.

- O quê você está dizendo é que foi atingido por uma azaração antes da batalha e, ainda assim, derrotou 4 oponentes sozinhos e sofrendo de

envenenamento por uma toxina de escorpião? – perguntou Bill, que chegava no local junto com os outros combatentes, mais Gina Hermione e

Luna – Mas quem faria isso com você?

- Isso quer dizer que a batalha foi injusta! – disse Hagrid.

- Pelo contrário, a intenção era testá-lo e ele provou que é bem capaz de fazer feitos impressionantes, à despeito das adversidades ou dos

venenos que corram em seu corpo. – completou o primogênito Weasley.

- Eu concordo com Bill. Isso não conseguiu me impedir de batalhar de igual para igual com vocês. Pelo menos tanto quanto possível.

- _Feitiçus Revelio_ – disse Penélope Pomfrey. Rapidamente, ela analisou os feitiços que atingiram o jovem – decididamente, você foi vítima de um 

_Confundus._

- Mas não podemos descobrir que mandou essa azaração? – questionou Neville – você desconfia de alguma pessoa?

Pensando nisso um pouco, todos os passos levavam a uma única pessoa. O problema é que não poderia acusar alguém sem prova. Isso

incorreria no mesmo erro que essa mesma pessoa teve a seu respeito.

- Sim, tenho uma desconfiança. Contudo, não acusarei ninguém sem provas. Isso seria injusto, caso eu erre – disse, olhando nos olhos da

jovem. Como esperado, ela desviou o olhar.

Isso não passou despercebido pelos outros. A acusação não precisava ser feita, enquanto o jovem se levantava da maca e saia sozinho. Assim

que ele saiu, Hermione se viu acuada por seu amigo.

- Nós estávamos em 7 pessoas contra 1 e você não acreditou que nós podíamos fazer isso, certo? Mione, foi você que lançou o _Confundus_?

- Você sabe que eu faria isso. Qual é a surpresa? Eu disse que o faria e fiz. Espero que ele não esteja muito bravo comigo, mas se esse é o

único jeito de deixá-lo seguro, eu renuncio nossa amizade – falou convicta.

Do outro lado do castelo, Rony estava claramente irritado pela situação. Ele não sabia como lidar com aquela garota turrona, inteligente e

cabeça dura. Num dia, ela estava de bom humor e no outro sabota um teste? Andando pelo castelo, sem notar o caminho, percebeu que não

conhecia esse lado da escola. Também não conhecia o rumo da volta e não podia seguir adiante porque o caminho estava bloqueado pela

entrada de uma das casas.

- Mulheres – bufou irritado.

- Espero que não esteja generalizando – disse uma voz, atraindo a atenção do ruivo. Uma adorável garota de origem chinesa estava atrás

dele com uma expressão expectante – não somos todas iguais. Você parece meio perdido por aqui. Se importa de irmos conversando enquanto

caminhamos? Tenho treino de quadribol agora, mas estou curiosa sobre seus motivos. Isso incomoda você?

- Não... não quis dizer isso, mas eu ainda não me habituei com as pessoas pensando sobe mim, do que eu queria, deveria ou poderia fazer,

sem ao menos entender que eu mudei.

- Tudo muda. Essa é a única constante da vida – disse Cho Chang.

- Sim é verdade. O problema é que algumas pessoas tem dificuldades em entender as sutilezas da mudança, senhorita...

- Chang, Cho Chang. Não tive o prazer de fazer arte do seu corpo de boas vindas.

- Então já nos conhecíamos? – perguntou interessado.

- Pode se dizer que sim. Estudamos juntos, parte do curso, mas você andava com seus amigos e eu com os meus. Você sabe, essas coisas de

Competição entre as Casas, às vezes fica meio fora de controle. – disse, enquanto caminhavam até o campo de quadribol. Ao chegarem lá,

sentaram na grama enquanto viam alguns recém-chegados no aquecimento.

- Acredito. Quando não vemos adiante de nossos narizes, acabamos perdendo a referencia das coisas.

- Você parece mais inteligente, se me permite a ousadia.

- Eu era tão burro assim?

- Digamos que as meninas diziam que você era os músculos do trio. Hermione era o cérebro e Harry era a cola que impedia vocês de se

matarem.

- Tão ruim assim? – se espantou;

- Pior, vocês brigavam como cão e gato. Era divertido ver vocês brigarem por qualquer estupidez. Sempre procurávamos apostar quais seriam

as circunstancias pelas quais vocês brigariam e reatariam.

- Sério? ... e quem ganhava?

- No começo, ninguém. Depois do quarto ano, Luna passou a ganhar as apostas, porque ela sempre apostava em motivos estranhos e

absurdos. No entanto, vocês provavam que ela estava certa. – comentou divertida – até pensamos em algum acerto entre vocês, mas as

situações eram tão malucas que ninguém se submeteria às idéias da Luna.

- Nos odiávamos? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Não. Longe disso – respondeu a chinesa.

- Éramos namorados?

- Não.

-Você não acha que está sendo um pouco prepotente, perguntando isso? – perguntou Hermione, calmamente. Contudo, interiormente, a

mente da castanha gritava "Droga! Chang? Como se já não bastasse a lambisgóia da 'Lav-Lav' agora tem a Chang?!" – Chang, é bom vê-la.

- Igualmente Granger. Bom eu tenho um treino secreto com a equipe, portanto como vocês não estão mais na Grifinória, podem ficar se

desejam. Foi bom bater um papo com você, Rony.

- Igualmente, Cho. Espero que possamos conversar com mais freqüência.

- Eu também, gatinho – disse, caminhando para os vestiários,não sem antes dar uma piscadela ao jovem.

Hermione Jane Granger estava que era raiva pura. Passou mais de meia hora procurando o ruivo para se desculpar e o descobre aqui no

gramado, conversando com a ex-paixão de Harry. Parece que a garota tinha um dom para perturbar... no primeiro momento perturbara o sono

de Gina, agora perturbaria o seu?

- Senhorita Granger? Você está presente nesta conversa? – indagou Rony.

- Eu pensei que já tínhamos passado da fase – "Senhorita Granger".

- E eu pensei que já tínhamos passado da fase – "não confio, logo enfeitiço" também.

- Você é infantil a ponto de justificar uma coisa com outra completamente diferente?

- Elas estão ligadas. Você não me aceitava, por isso a chamava diferente de todos. O nome próprio requer confiança e confiança requer que

você não enfeitice as pessoas a seu bel prazer – completou, irritado.

- Por que você está tão irritado com isso?

- Porque se não percebe, eu penso mais como trouxa do que como bruxo. E pense no seguinte: você está sentindo que as coisas não estão

bem com sua coordenação motora. Você pensaria que foi uma magia ou um aneurisma? Agora eu tenho uma batalha para lutar e começo a

desconfiar que tenho um aneurisma, logo depois de encontrar minha família! E como cereja em cima do bolo, eu me escondo para ver o quê

tinha acontecido comigo e caio em cima de uma toca de um escorpião! Esse bicho me dá uma ferroada e eu tenho que me dividir entre a

batalha, o aneurisma e a dor da picada do escorpião! Daí eu descubro que felizmente, não era um aneurisma, mas um feitiço lançado por

alguém que não confia em mim, e eu não sei como tratar você!

- Ah... olhando por esse lado, devo reconhecer que você tem razão em estar irritado.

- Você me odeia? – perguntou infantilmente.

- Não! Por quê você acha isso?

- Então por quê?

- Porquê seu plano é estúpido e arriscado... – começou Hermione.

- Meu plano não é estúpido – interrompeu Rony.

- É sim e você sabe disso! Mais do que isso, é suicida! E se você nunca voltar para sua família, a culpa será minha! – sussurrou intensa.

- Sua? Como assim?

- Será minha, porque eu falhei em proteger você, como uma vez, você me protegeu.

- Foi você que eu salvei naquele dia? No dia que eu perdi a memória?

- Sim... eu estava me afogando e você descobriu que as armadilhas estavam ligadas... você se sacrificou por mim – confessou, entre lágrimas.

- Você pediu para eu fazer isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Não! Eu jamais pediria para você fazer isso!

- Então foi minha decisão. Não precisa se culpar. Posso não me lembrar disso, nem de antes, do quê vivemos juntos, mas se foi minha decisão,

foi minha responsabilidade. Não se esqueça disso! – diz o jovem, abrindo um portal – diga para minha mãe que eu vou sair e volto em 1 hora,

mais ou menos.

- Aonde você vai?

- Londres. Vou buscar algumas coisas que eu encomendei pelo Laptop.

- Vou com você – disse decidida.

- Não vai. Ainda estou irritado com você! E quero ir para Londres sozinho para sair um pouco dessa pressão! – disse, fechando o portal em

seguida.

- Impressionante! Acho que você o amoleceu – disse a voz de Gina, saindo com Harry debaixo da capa da invisibilidade do jovem. Ao mesmo

tempo, Jorge e Fred saltaram das árvores ao lado da garota.

- Vocês estavam aí desde quando? – espantou-se.

- Desde antes de você chegar. Vimos ele conversando com Cho e resolvemos segui-los, apenas por segurança. Daí... vimos você se

aproximando e pensamos que não poderíamos perder esse capitulo na saga – respondeu Jorge.

- Há...ha....ha... muito engraçado pessoal. É bom ver que vocês estão se divertindo às minhas custas. – bufou a castanha.

- Não é como se você não merecesse alguma coisa do gênero. Afinal, você provou que não confia na gente – anotou Harry.

- E então, Herms? O que você quer fazer? Conquistá-lo ou deixá-lo livre? Agora que ele lhe absolveu do que você nunca teve culpa? – pergunta

a ruiva, sensatamente.

- V... você sabe o que eu quero? – respondeu, corada.

- Diga! Marque sua posição na frente de todos. Nós podemos ajudá-la, mas não faremos nada disso enquanto não provar que você quer

realmente ser feliz com nosso irmãozinho – falou afetadamente Fred. – de um modo feminino, é isso que Gina quer de você, Hermione.

- Fred, às vezes você é um nojo... mas tem razão – ralhou Gina – nós queremos ajudá-la, mas você tem que começar a nos escutar. E nisso

envolve não agir por conta própria.

- É melhor se decidir logo, Hermione – disse Harry – caso não tenha percebido, você pode ter concorrência – olhando ao fundo, o treinamento

de quadribol.

- Está se referindo à Cho?! Ela não me assusta – disse a castanha, não convencendo ninguém.

- Harry não estava se referindo à Chang... pelo menos, não individualmente. Ele se referia ao fato que, cada vez que Rony sobe ao palco, ele

age cada vez mais galante e garboso... – começou Fred.

- ...Como um verdadeiro Weasley. E todo mundo sabe que é cientificamente provado que o sangue Weasley é afrodisíaco. Logo, haverá mais

mulheres em cima dele que você pode imaginar e ele terá que se desdobrar para atender à todas. Para evitar que nossa pobre mãe coloque-o

em uma situação constrangedora na mesa de jantar, trocando o nome da namorada pela quinta vez, em duas horas, decidimos ajudá-la. Isso

e o fato que gostamos de você – completou Jorge.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, satisfeitos? – explodiu Hermione – Eu não planejava conquistá-lo da primeira vez, a coisa aconteceu! E todos vocês

querem que eu faça isso novamente, mas ele mudou, eu mudei, nós mudamos! Eu não sei por onde começar! Alguém tem alguma miraculosa

sugestão para me dar?! – disse, olhando à todos. Como esperava, todos ficaram imóveis.

- Creio que foi há mais ou menos dois anos que Rony me deu um valioso conselho, Hermione – disse Percy, que estava no galho de outra

arvore, surpreendendo todos, que ignoravam sua estadia – um conselho que passo à você: seja você mesma, mas não seja sempre a mesma.

Mude o que quer que não goste de você. Recrie sua vontade e se ainda assim não conseguir nada, tente com mais empenho. A resposta

costuma estar onde menos se espera.

- Desde quando você estava aí? – perguntou Gina.

- Desde antes de vocês nascerem – respondeu irônico – essa árvore sempre foi meu canto favorito em Hogwarts. Sempre que eu queria

descansar da responsabilidade, vinha para ela. Estava aqui e vi todos chegarem e se ajeitarem. Ouvi toda a conversa e posso lhes dizer: se

você quiser conquistá-lo poderá fazê-lo, mas nada de bancar a ciumenta com cada mulher que se aproxime dele, ou o espantará antes mesmo

de ter uma chance com ele.

- E como você sabe? – perguntou sarcástico, Fred.

- Simples... já tinha perguntado para ele quando conversamos antes da batalha. Diferente da maioria das pessoas, ele escolheu à nós para

confiar sua vida e suas amizades; o mínimo que podemos fazer é perguntar o quê ele gosta ou não – disse, bancando o irmão mais velho.

Agora diga as palavras mágicas, Hermione.

- Eu amo Ronald Weasley, tá legal? Eu quero fazê-lo feliz, porque vê-lo feliz me faz também. Eu o amo desde os meus 13 anos e nunca deixei

de amá-lo. Quando pensei que ele tinha morrido para me salvar, achei que ficaria maluca de tanta dor... – disse em voz alta, o suficiente para

ser ouvida por todos.

- E agora, como se sente? – perguntou Harry.

- ...Melhor. deus... Sinto-me bem como há muito tempo não sentia – considerou a castanha.

- Você precisava colocar isso para fora. Agora podemos começar a trabalhar você, afinal, se quer ser uma Weasley, temos um longo caminho

com você – disse Jorge, recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Fred.

- Percy, me salve! – implorou a garota.

- Lamento Mione mas, dessa vez, concordo com os gêmeos – disse, pegando-a pela mão e levando-a em direção à Toca, junto dos gêmeos e

de Harry – Gina, você vem?

- Daqui à pouco, Percy. Tenho algo a fazer.

Assim que sua família saiu do campo de visão, Gina desceu até o armário de vassouras e pegando uma velha _Nimbus_, foi ter uma conversa com

a chinesa. A jovem oriental estava concentrada na procura do pomo de ouro, mas quando se deu conta era tarde demais. Como se

reconhecesse uma dona, o pomo parou próximo à mão da ruiva que não se fez de rogada e capturou-o.

- Alguns anos atrás, fizemos esse pequeno duelo, lembra-se Cho? – perguntou a mais nova – e, uma vez mais, fui eu quem pegou o pomo.

- Foram bons tempos, Gina. Eu melhorei bastante desde aquela partida. Mas suponho que não está aqui para falar dos velhos tempos, não?

- Sim, só queria saber se tem alguma intenção em relação a meu irmão – disse, dura.

- Qual deles, você tem 6 se me lembro bem? – gracejou Chang.

- É verdade, mas só um deles se perdeu e não conhece o castelo direito desde que perdeu a memória. Estamos falando desse que você

escoltou até o campo há mais ou menos meia hora atrás.

- Você poderia ter apenas falado o nome dele, Gina. Eu me lembro do nome de quase todos.

- E então?

- Como você mesma disse, nos vimos hoje depois de muito tempo. Ele foi agradável e um cavalheiro. Ele possui uma inteligência intrigante, de

certo que não esperava tanto dele. Não se pode pedir mais de um desconhecido.

- Olha, Cho... como eu estou feliz com **Harry**, não posso negar o direito de outras pessoas serem felizes também. Por isso estou aqui para

pedir a você como mulher... se você não desenvolver nenhum tipo de atração por meu irmão... não brinque com os sentimentos dele...

- ... Ou de Hermione...era o que veio aqui para falar? Não se preocupe, Gina. Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Seu irmão foi agradável comigo e

eu fui agradável com ele. Ponto. Nada mais aconteceu entre nós. Diga para Hermione não ver cada mulher que se aproxima dele como ameaça,

ou você pode ser vítima desse ciúme. - gracejou.

- Pode deixar, Cho – disse, soltando o pomo, que voou em direção ao chão – e... eu ainda sou mais rápida – iniciando um mergulho em direção

ao solo, acompanhada da chinesa, enquanto gargalhavam. Era bom... pelo menos havia um entendimento. Só esperava que Rony não fosse

tão sedutor quanto seus irmãos falavam ou teria que ter aquela conversa por muitas vezes. E bancar a irmã ciumenta não era sua praia.

* * *

Rony voltou aproximadamente 1h30 depois que se despediu de Hermione, no campo de vôo. Sua mãe já estava à aproximadamente 10

minutos em vigília na janela. Ela sabia que a tentativa de observar a chegada do jovem era inútil, afinal, ele podia aparecer em qualquer parte

da propriedade, mas isso não a acalmava. Por fim, ela viu um portal se abrir e o jovem chegar com algumas compras na mão.

- Onde você estava, Rony?!

- Em Londres – respondeu tranqüilo – A senhorita Granger deu o recado?

- Sim ela deu; o problema é que você parece ter se esquecido que estamos em guerra. E se algum comensal atacasse você?! – exasperou-se.

- Não se preocupe – disse o jovem, entrando na casa – eu estive na parte trouxa da cidade. Ali é bem mais fácil passar desapercebido. Além do

mais, tinha algo para buscar na zona norte de Londres.

Na sala estavam Arthur, Hagrid, Minerva; os gêmeos, Percy, Harry, Gina e Mione. Todos olharam expectantes a atuação do jovem.

- Ronald, o quê é isso? – perguntou Hagrid, olhando para o pequeno barril que o ruivo trazia.

- Cerveja trouxa. Como prometi que levaria papai ao jogo amanhã, resolvi comprar um mini-barril para entrarmos no clima.

- Jogo? Que jogo? – berrou Molly.

- Você conseguiu os ingressos? – perguntou Arthur, ansioso. Como os dois chefes da casa falaram ao mesmo tempo, terminaram por anular-se

e após um segundo retomando mentalmente as perguntas, o jovem decidiu seguir adiante.

- Respondendo à mamãe: vamos à um jogo de futebol... é um dos maiores esportes trouxas de todos os tempos. Por isso fui à cidade: para

comprar as camisetas e os ingressos. Respondendo à papai: sim, amanhã estaremos na zona norte de Londres para ver Arsenal e Chelsea

pelo campeonato inglês, iremos ficar no meio da torcida do Arsenal.

Percy foi buscar os copos e quando voltou, tinha uma discussão ferrenha sobre o jogo. De um lado, estavam Molly e Minerva, que afirmavam

categoricamente que andar por aí como se fossem turistas era perigoso e Rony, que argumentava que, em um estádio com capacidade para 60

mil pessoas, eles estariam mais do que seguros. Arthur apoiava a decisão do filho, dizendo que era necessário viver um pouco e por a cabeça

fora da areia, mas todos sabiam que ele adorava tudo ligado ao relacionamento com trouxas. Hermione tentou se juntar ao lado feminino, mas

foi subitamente impedida por Fred e Jorge, que sentaram em cima dela. Literalmente.

- Desista mamãe. Papai e eu queremos passar um tempo como pai e filho. Queremos fazer isso de boa vontade, mas somos adultos

responsáveis por nossas decisões. Iremos ao jogo e ponto final.

- Nesse caso não irão sozinhos! – recusou-se a entregar os pontos, a matriarca da família.

- Já imaginava algo assim, por isso comprei um ingresso extra – sussurrou sorrindo para o pai.

- E eu escolho quem irá com vocês: alguém confiável, que possa manter vocês dois sob regras... alguém como... Hermione!

O sorriso no rosto do jovem diminuiu sensivelmente. Por essa ele não esperava. Estava contando com Percy, Lupin ou Harry, mas de todas as

pessoas, sua mãe escolhera ela?!

Hermione também estava chocada. Ela não esperava que a discussão terminasse dessa maneira. Sabia que Molly esperava que ela

concordasse, mas sabia que, depois do que aconteceu com eles nesta tarde, a última coisa que ele queria, era passar um tempo com ela

forçadamente. Mas a matriarca não deixaria escapatória.

Ao fundo, Percy, Gina, Harry, Fred e Jorge sorriam diabolicamente. A primeira fase do plano estava completa: _fazê-los ficarem um tempo junto._

* * *

A visão do Emirates Stadium era de tirar o fôlego. A casa do Arsenal era um novo estádio, de belas formas com vidro e metal. Sempre

imponente, como o time esperava, era o segundo estádio em capacidade do campeonato e atualmente, o primeiro em capacidade de Londres,

sendo superado apenas quando o novo estádio de Wembley ficasse pronto.

Nesse estádio, 3 pessoas estavam ali pela primeira vez. Apenas, porém, dois debutavam em um estádio de futebol. Ronald tinha ido com seus

amigos à um estádio em Nova Iorque para ver Red Bull New York contra o Chicago Fire. Fanático por esportes, essa é uma das coisas que ele

adorava na vida de Nova Iorque, a pluralidade de atrações esportivas. Isso o atraia de forma incontrolável, era uma coisa que o quadribol não

fazia por ele no mundo bruxo. Um esporte, uma paixão, um conjunto de regras e nenhum desafio. Com isso, não poderia forçar sua mente com

as diferentes regras, as possibilidades de especular com o mercado esportivo como os esportes trouxas.

Por outro lado, Hermione era a estranha naquele lugar. Era seu primeiro jogo de futebol na vida. Ela havia sutilmente declinado a proposta de

seu pai para acompanhá-lo a um jogo, quando descobriram que ela era uma bruxa e que teria uma educação apropriada. Sentiu falta e culpa,

quando teve que alterar as memórias de seus pais. Ela pensou no quanto perdeu de sua vida com seus pais, no quanto ganhou tornando-se

bruxa e descobriu que ainda não sabia se fora o suficiente. Deveria passar mais tempo com seus pais, ter mais lembranças, viver melhor com

eles, mas só sentiu essa falta ao conviver mais tempos com os Weasleys, especialmente em tempos de guerra.

O jogo começou animado, enquanto Rony discursava para ela e o pai o que sabia sobre as historias dos dois times e sobre a capacidade dos

dois times e as qualidades das suas estrelas. Do lado do Chelsea, estava preocupado por Didie Drogba, um atacante raçudo com qualidades

incríveis, acompanhado de um meio campo sólido, composto por Ballack Lampard e Essien; e no lado do Arsenal estava esperançoso pela

atuação de Robben Van Pierse e a inigualável escalação do meio de campo, mais habilidoso que o outro time, mas igualmente inconstante.

Nada que acontecia no campo tirava a atenção da jovem sobre como a interação entre pai e filho era construída. Já adultos, ambos sabiam que

deviam tratar-se como adultos e para os homens, poucas coisas eram tão efetivas quanto esportes.

Voltando ao jogo, a tabela entre Lampard e Ballack envolveu a defesa do time da zona norte, contudo, o zagueiro Gallas conseguiu se

recuperar a tempo e tirou a bola da área. A sobra acabou nos pés de Cesc Fabregas que erra um passe e deixa a ala esquerda aberta para a

chegada do matador do Chelsea, e Drogba não desperdiça: Chelsea 1 – Arsenal 0.

Na torcida do Arsenal, apenas Arthur Weasley pulava de emoção, o que obviamente não foi muito aplaudido pela torcida do time da zona

norte.

- Calma gente... meu pai é um cientista. É a primeira vez que ele vem à um estádio – acalmou o ruivo, com Hermione corroborando a atuação.

- Por sorte, vocês não estavam em Highbury nos anos 80 – comentou um senhor de 50 anos, que estava sentado ao lado de Arthur –, quando

tínhamos os Hooligans. Tivemos muitas brigas começando por muito menos.

- Hooligans? – perguntou o Senhor Weasley.

- Nossa! Quando seu filho falou que o senhor não conhecia futebol, não era uma expressão vã. Permita-me que eu me apresente, sou Nick

Hornby.

- Muito prazer, Sou Arthur Weasley. Esse é meu filho Rony e essa é sua amiga, Hermione.

- Amiga? Sei... – disse o homem, pícaramente. Obviamente hermione sentiu-se corar, enquanto seu amigo achava o aquecimento para o

segundo tempo, a coisa mais interessante da terra. De fato, o segundo tempo começou acirrado e logo aos 7 minutos do segundo tempo, o

zagueiro Eboue liga o ataque com um passe milimetrico para Roben Van Pierse, que empatou na saída do goleiro. Jogo empatado.

A vibração da massa contagiou a jovem que se viu abraçada pelo ruivo, enquanto os senhores Hornby e Weasley viam com sorrisos pícaros,

como os jovens comemoravam. Após a comemoração do gol, Rony resolveu perguntar ao homem.

- Senhor Hornby, por ventura você seria o autor Nick Hornby?

- Ora, vejo que minha fama me precede – sorriu grato – O senhor já leu alguns de meus livros?

- Na verdade, faltam alguns. Mais precisamente, "Uma longa queda" e "Slam". Sei que parece estranho, mas de todas as pessoas que esperei

encontrar aqui, vê-lo é o mais provável e o mais inacreditável – falou o ruivo.

- Nem tanto, afinal como escrevi em "Alta Fidelidade" eu venho em todos os jogos.

De repente, vendo como os dois olham para eles como se fossem alienígenas. Tomando fôlego, Rony decide explicar.

- O senhor Hornby é um escritor renomado. Com várias obras transformadas em filmes. Seu primeiro livro conta sua história através dos jogos

do Arsenal que ele vivenciou, este é o "Alta fidelidade".

- O Renomado fica por sua conta. E por favor, me chame de Nick.

- Nesse caso, me chame de Rony.

Logo os homens tomaram uma divertida conversação sobre aspectos da vida comum. Por incrível que possa parecer, a falta de conhecimento

sobre o cotidiano trouxa, não impediu a interação entre os homens. Aos jovens, coube verificar que o principio da conversação estivesse

fluindo e deixá-los à vontade.

- E então, o que está achando de bancar a babá? – perguntou o jovem bem humorado.

- Não é muito diferente das outras vezes que tve que cuidar de você e Harry, durante o tempo em que estudávamos.

- Éramos um estorvo para você?

- Nem. Eu reclamava mais por hábito e vocês sabiam disso. Era como um acordo não verbal – sorri sedutora.

- Éramos felizes? – pergunta suavemente.

- Não o tempo todo. Ninguém é feliz o tempo todo. Especialmente nós dois, que brigávamos constantemente. Mas sim, éramos felizes. Você me

odeia pelo que fiz ontem?

- Não. Eu entendo você fez isso por algum motivo deturpado, mas para me proteger. Honestamente, eu fiquei decepcionado por não ter sua

confiança, além de ter a preocupação de um possível aneurisma. Mas não me preocupo com isso. Sei que, em algum momento encontraremos

um meio termo entre nós.

- Obrigado, Rony... significa muito para mim.

- De nada, Hermione.

- Você esta gostando disso; o jogo comigo e seu pai?

- Claro. Adoro isso. são esses momentos que farão a diferença no futuro. Como você acha que eu marcarei esse dia? Eu marcarei como o dia

que vim pela primeira vez à um jogo do Arsenal com você e meu pai. – disse o jovem, olhando para como seu time do coração resolvera colocar

sua arma secreta: o atacante Adebayor. Ele entrou fazendo um alvoroço em campo e levando perigo ao gol do Chelsea. Foi quando Hermione

notou algo no céu: uma nuvem escura, mas antinatural. Mais parecia que eram um bando de Dementadores.

- Rony, veja. São dementadores, tenho certeza.

- Eles estão vindo direto para nós. Temos que fazer alguma coisa. Vamos! – disse, levantando-se e virando-se para os senhores – vamos ao

banheiro. Querem alguma coisa da entrada. Cerveja?

- Sim, Rony. Adoraríamos – disse seu pai. Assentindo, os dois jovens se dirigem até um lugar ermo e tomam uma decisão.

- Vamos afugentá-los nós mesmos – disso o jovem.

- Devemos chamar seu pai?

- Não! Podemos fazer isso sozinhos. Além do mais, ele está se divertindo. Isso para mim vale mais que todo ouro de Gringotes.

- Certo! Mas como iremos fazer? – perguntou a morena.

- Vou teleportar-nos até o alto da cúpula e invocaremos nossos patronos. – como não havia ninguém próximo, o ruivo abre o portal e eles

entram por ele, saindo como programado, no alto da cúpula do Emirates Stadium.

Assim que saiu do portal, a castanha ficou embevecida com a vista de Londres e desequilibrou-se com a força do vento que soprava àquela

altura. Antes, porém, que caísse, uma mão a segura e a puxa de encontro a si. Percebendo o que acontecia, Rony não perde tempo e impede

sua queda. Quando ele a puxa, seus olhos se encontram e cada um deles vê algo no olho do outro.

Hermione vê orgulho e amor nos olhos do homem. Rony estava orgulhoso de poder ajudar pessoas que não conhecia, assim como foi ajudado

por seus amigos na América.

Rony vê nos olhos da castanha, nada além de gratidão e amor. Mione estava grata por esse bruxo de puro sangue decidir defender gente

comum, como os pais dela e amava que ele continuava cativando-a cada vez mais, com suas palavras, gestos e a preocupação visível com os

outros.

Quando notaram que suas bocas estavam perigosamente próximas, o ruivo, relutantemente deu à jovem mulher um pouco mais de espaço –

Você está bem?

- Sim... – responde ela – foi um belo susto. Pronto? – pergunta, recebendo a anuência dele – _Expecto Patronum!_

Da fumaça branca que saia da varinha de Hermione, surge uma ave de médio porte, que voa imponente e pousa no ombro de sua dona.

- Um falcão peregrino, estou impressionado. Agora é minha vez: Expecto Patronum – diz o jovem e a fumaça branca começa a tomar forma de

um animal quadrúpede. Praticamente do tamanho de um cão de grande porte, ou um pequeno urso, com cauda. Seu focinho e pescoço curto e

orelhas pequenas e arredondadas e o pelo parecia muito escuro e denso, indicando que o animal era adaptado para o frio.

- Rony... que animal é esse? – perguntou Hermione.

- Esse é apenas um bom e velho amigo. – disse, acariciando respeitosamente o animal - O glutão é um animal da família da Doninha, que vive

nas regiões polares e é conhecido por não ter medo de animais maiores.

- Rony... isso é incrível. Seu patrono é da mesma família que o patrono de seu pai. Nunca soube de um caso assim. Como o seu Patrono não

voa, eu iniciarei o ataque e você ficará na retaguarda.

- Você não ouviu o quê eu disse, Hermione? Acha mesmo que um animal que não tem medo de nada e é orgulhoso como só iria ficar na

retaguarda? Ele não iria me perdoar por isso.

- mas ele não pode voar! – desesperou-se Hermione.

- Ele não precisará de vôo... assim que eu fizer uma coisinha... "Pelos olhos de Ishtar, que a ilusão tenha início" – e as sete partes dele

novamente se reuniram e se dispuseram, cada um, à aproximadamente 3 metros de distância do outro e disseram – "Eu invoco as faixas

escarlates de Cyttorak" – e das mãos saíram novamente as faixas, mas ao unirem as mãos, as faixas se uniram e tornaram-se maior e mais

larga.

Em seguida, cada Rony as deposita sobre o chão e, enquanto o Rony original aponta para as faixas e grita, "Concretus". As faixas se

endureceram como pistas de rodagem escarlates sob o céu de Londres. Completando isso, Rony colocou um feitiço ilusionador nas faixas,

tornando-as invisíveis aos trouxas.

- E agora ele pode atacá-los usando as faixas como pistas. Você terá o trabalho de acuá-los, caso fujam.

- Como você...?

- Outra ora! Vamos agora. – disse o ruivo, enquanto o pequeno urso já partia para cima dos dementadores. Hermione manda seu falcão cercá-

los e ele o faz com maestria de quem vive dos ares. O fato de não saber voar não impede que o quadrúpede ataque com mordidas e garras

todo dementador que encontre pela frente, pulando entre as faixas concretadas.

O falcão peregrino sobe à altura de cruzeiro, centenas de metros acima do solo e mergulha em um vôo dirigido, atravessando todo dementador

que fica em seu caminho. Chegando ao nível da batalha, aproveita a força inercial para circundar os dementadores, a fim de acuá-los, enquanto

espera o ataque do outro patrono. Tudo parecia bem e estavam ansiosos para voltarem ao jogo, quando viram uma nova leva de

dementadores chegar e se juntarem aos poucos que ainda não tinham sido atacados pelos patronos.

- Isso é mal! Eles têm reforços! Precisamos de ajuda! – gritou Hermione.

- Não! Podemos fazer isso sozinho. Mande seu patrono colidir com o meu. Faremos um hibridus.

- Um o quê? – questionou a sabe-tudo.

- Um hibridus, ou patrono quimera. A união deles é maior que a soma das partes. Faça-o agora!

- Certo! – gritou, direcionando o falcão peregrino para cima do pequeno animal. Quando os dois se colidiram, uma luz forte e prateada surgiu

no local. No centro da luz, um animal único, com o corpo quadrúpede, mais alto e mais esguio que o original surgiu. Aquele animal também

possuía um par de asas, correspondente à proporção do corpo e o pelo espesso dera lugar à uma penugem mais parecida com as pena de

uma ave. A maior diferença estava na cabeça do animal, apesar de manter a maior parte dos aspectos da cabeça do falcão, seus olhos

estavam mais centralizados, característica de um predador terrestre.

A jovem bruxa olhava espantada a nova forma de patrono combinada. Ela sabia o que era uma quimera, mas não sabia que isso era possível

entre dois patronos. Observando abismada, viu a grande velocidade com que o ser voava e investia contra os dementadores, fazendo com que

estes recuassem e desaparecessem no horizonte. Depois que uniram seus patronos, a luta durou muito pouco.

- Rony... isso é real? Eu nunca ouvi falar de um patrono quimera.

- Dumbledore me falou deles em uma das minhas visitas. Como, segundo ele, meu patrono já possuía algumas das características essenciais

para os patronos híbridos, resolvi arriscar.

Chegando, o animal pousou do lado deles e dividiu-se em dois patronos separados. O falcão levantou vôo e pousou no ombro da jovem e o

pequeno animal se manteve ao lado de Rony, enquanto este agradecia a ajuda com uma reverencia. Um afago foi a resposta de Hermione ao

cansaço do falcão, que desapareceu em seguida, assim como o patrono do ruivo. Abaixo, deles um grande urro de jubilo chamou a atenção

deles.

- O jogo! – falaram os dois – saíram perto do estacionamento, no mesmo lugar que partiram e correram para seus lugares, não sem antes

passar na lanchonete e comprar 3 cervejas e um suco de laranja para a castanha. Quando chegaram até seus lugares, Arthur estava eufórico.

- Ronald, Adebayor marcou um gol de cartaz! – disse o homem, quase derrubando a cerveja.

- Ele quis dizer um gol de placa – corrigiu Hornby, enquanto recebia a cerveja – mas a animação dele é justificada. Foi um gol bonito em um

goleiro especialmente difícil de tomar gols.

Pelo telão, os jovens viram o atacante sensação do time receber a bola de costas para o gol e dar um chapéu no lateral brasileiro Beletti,

pegar a bola do outro lado e, antes que ela batesse no chão, acertar o canto esquerdo do melhor goleiro do campeonato passado. Era a

virada do time da casa. Arsenal 2 -1 Chelsea. Após isso, o jogo passou rápido e terminou sem incidentes maiores. Os Weasleys e Hermione

acompanharam o senhor Hornby até sua casa, que ficava algumas quadras do estádio, onde ele entrou e deu um livro autografado para eles e

um cartão pessoal, oferecendo-se para repetir o passeio em uma próxima vez. Em seguida, em uma viela que fazia a junção entre duas ruas,

Rony abriu o portal e estavam em casa novamente.

- E então? – perguntou Molly – Como foi o dia de vocês?!

- Maravilhoso, Querida. – respondeu Arthur.

- Papai fez um amigo novo – comenta o caçula.

- Hermione, o quê você me diz do comportamento desses dois? – diz a matriarca, olhando do filho para a jovem e vice-versa.

- Eles foram perfeitos cavalheiros – disse mirando o chão – não arrumaram confusão e torceram civilizadamente.

- E o quê mais você não está contando? – cerca a senhora, fazendo com que a castanha não tenha saída.

- Durante o jogo, vimos dementadores a caminho do estádio e Hermione e eu combatemos eles! – veio em socorro, Rony.

* * *

_Bom gente, é isso. mais um capítulo postado e a segunda parte do conflito familiar terminado. espero que tenham gostado, porque, _

_particularmente, foi a parte mais difícil de fazer até agora. foi o tipo de bobagem que, quando eu inventei, pensei " que tipo de idiota inventou _

_essa idéia? Ah... fui eu...". mas no fim acabou saindo meio palatável. Mas não perguntem quanto à idéia do escorpião, surgiu de repente._

_Um agradecimento especial para todos que estão acompanhando a fic com vontade de ver o que irá acontecer. Isso é muito importante para _

_mim. DIto isto, quero informar que a fic entra em férias por recesso criativo (não sei se é possível, mas...), também conhecido como bebedeiras _

_de final de ano... pq eu também, inclusive sou filho de Deus! huahauhauahua_

_Desejo à todos um feliz natal e uma virada de ano cheia de alegria e para aqueles que vão dirigir por aí, sejam seus carros ou suas vidas, _

_moderação e parcimonia para aproveitar o melhor presente que temos: o Whisky (brincadeira! )... A VIDA!_

_**Iracema,**_

_Espero que este capítulo fique do seu agrado também, mas te prometo uma coisa, as coisas vão exponencialmente ampliando de dimensão e, _

_como eu disse nos comentários do capítulo anterior, fiz algo que nem J.k. pensou em fazer, bruxos em um estádio de futebol pode ter sido a _

_idéia mais brilhante ou mais estúpida que já tive ( nem... tive umas bem piores), mas foi igualmente divertida de se pensar. Merry Crhistmas._

_**Lelouch li Britânia**_

_Desculpe o atraso, mas foi necessário para finalizar o capítulo. agora já sabe: Provavelmente não postarei nada antes do dia 10 de janeiro. _

_quero liberdade para encher o caneco com meus amigos nesse fim de ano. Realmente, a temperatura está subindo na velha inglaterra e nos _

_próximos capítulos pode chegar à um clima meio verão no Nordeste brasileiro ou ainda mais. Lhe prometo uma vida cheia de agruras para _

_nosso personagem preferido, mas com direito à um cházinho... que ele é inglês e ninguém é de ferro. Feliz Natal._

_**Cybelle Lupin**_

_Pois é, esperei um pouco para ver se alguém tinha alguma idéia melhor para o patrono, mas como não rolou, resolvi usar a idéia original... só _

_espero que não tenha saído muito forçado. Mas de boa, algumas coisas são mais interessantes se deixadas assim. Foi divertido pensar nisso, _

_assim como o patrono quimera. Feliz Navidad._

**_Que neste final de ano, a paz esteja com cada um de vocês e que o ano vindouro (vulgarmente conhecido como semana que vem) venha  
_**

_**à ****cada um repleto de oportunidades para brilhar. E que, cada um de nós possámos fazer dessas oportunidades, possibilidades e **_

**_posteriormente, realidades. Feliz 2009._**

_Nos lemos, (em 2009, também)_

_Fan Surfer_


	10. Operação Cimitarra e o sequestro!

Dois meses depois.

A província de St. Michael era uma aprazível vila de pescadores. Situada na região de Corton a vila era uma jóia de rara beleza, presa no

início do Mar do Norte, no fim do Canal da Mancha. Caso alguém saísse em linha reta pelas águas, certamente chegaria no continente pela

capital holandesa, Amsterdã. Isso tudo fazia com que essa pequena comunidade de pescadores vivessem um ambiente paradisíaco, em

relação às cidades da região. Consta na história que, quando Hitler preparou sua invasão à Inglaterra, seus dedos passaram por St. Michael

e ele simplesmente disse: " esse lugar é absolutamente longe de tudo! Não conseguiríamos uma vitória aqui... porque nem haveria combate"

– quando inquirido por seus comandantes se isso não seria uma boa idéia, Adolf respondeu – "não se eles podem bombardear aquele local e

acabar com nossas tropas. Tecnicamente, a maioria dos ingleses jamais saberiam que aquele lugar pertence à eles. St. Michael não merece

nem um V2".

A economia da cidade girava em torno da pesca, contudo eram provindas de barcos de pequeno e médio porte, apenas para absorver a

quantidade necessária para suprir a região onde estavam situados. Por isso, a maior tragédia que aconteceria nessa vila era um naufrágio ou

uma tempestade oriunda do oceano. No local não havia hotel, apenas uma pensão e algumas pessoas que, com uma casa maior para se

viver, alugavam um quarto para pescadores em busca de empregos e os poucos turistas que apareciam esporadicamente. De fato, nesse

momento, só havia um deles. Dentro da comunidade residente na região, havia apenas um bruxo, mas este morava à 600 milhas do

povoado; por essa razão, a maioria das pessoas que moravam em St. Michael acreditaram que eram apenas fogos de artifício – de muito mal

gosto, diga-se de passagem – a cobra se enrolando na caveira. Para eles, a marca negra, dos comensais da morte, era apenas uma

brincadeira de mal gosto de alguém.

Seguindo a seqüência de eventos, um grupo de aproximadamente 30 homens e mulheres cobertos por máscaras e capuzes chegou do nada,

causando um alvoroço entre a população. Com armas nunca vistas pelos moradores locais, que mais pareciam varetas que saiam raios

vermelhos e verdes. Quem fosse atingido por um jato vermelho, caia gritando em agonia imediatamente; quem fosse atingido por um raio

verde, caia para não mais se levantar. Alguns homens tentavam dar combate e impedi-los do que quer que estivessem fazendo, contudo, não

conseguiam chegar perto deles. A polícia fora chamada e estava a caminho, mas ainda demorariam mais 10 minutos. Nesse cenário de caos

generalizado, o único turista da cidade pega seu telefone celular e liga para alguém.

- Sou eu, o Jordam. Eles estão em St. Michael, como esperado.

_- Confirmado, Lino. O ponto de encontro está assegurado? _– respondeu a voz de Fred Weasley.

- Confirmado, vazio e com um feitiço ilusionador. Estou à postos e aguardando reforço.

_- Certo, velho amigo. Não entre em encrenca sem a gente. Desligando._

30 segundos mais tarde, um portal se abria na laje de uma casa que fora reformada para dar lugar à pensão. Dela saíram Remo Lupin,

Ninfadora Tonks, Fred Weasley e seu irmão gêmeo, Jorge. Fechando a seqüência de pessoas, Cho Chang e autor do portal, Ronald Weasley.

Ao chegarem, foram saudados por Lino Jordam, que os aguardava no local. Aproveitou para colocá-los a par da situação:

- Aproximadamente, 20 comensais. Eles estão vindo pela rua principal da vila. Poderemos cercá-los agindo por aqui, aqui e aqui – informa,

enquanto desenha com sua varinha no ar. Todos assentem; era um bom plano.

- Fred, você e Tonks os cercarão pelo flanco esquerdo, Cho e Lino pelo direito e Jorge e Remo ficarão na retaguarda. Lembrem-se: não se

arrisquem demais; voltaremos para casa inteiros e com o serviço feito!

- E você? Vai encarar sozinho? – perguntou preocupada, Cho.

- Sim e não. _Pelos olhos de Ishtar, que a ilusão tenha início. _– novamente, um homem era dividido em 8 partes – Agora cada portal levará vocês

para seu destino apropriado. Aguardem o sinal para começarmos o ataque.

As três copias escolhidas abriram um portal para onde quer que ele levasse, distribuindo-os pelo campo de batalha. Remo olhou para Fred

fixamente, após um abraço forte e um beijo intenso em sua esposa. Sem necessidade de palavras, o ruivo apenas consentiu com um meneio

de cabeça.

Quando todos desapareceram, as cópias voltaram-se para ele, como se esperassem a ordem e com um olhar, todas se concentraram em

posição de lótus e disseram: "Mergulho meus pés nos ventos do morro e com pernas velozes, sobre a terra eu corro!", acionando o feitiço

_guepardus_,

O _guepardus_ era o primeiro feitiço criado por Ronald. Ele dava ao usuário, características proporcionais ao felino em questão. Suas pupilas se

dilatavam em 40%, ganhando assim, uma dimensão maior da distância percorrida. Suas pernas tornavam-se mais esguias, com os músculos

ressaltados. Sua caixa torácica ficava mais avantajada para operar com a velocidade necessária. Devido ao seu tamanho e peso, o ruivo

podia alcançar velocidades maiores que o animal envolvido; enquanto um guepardo conseguia atingir velocidades normais de 33 m/s*, o

jovem conseguia atingir 432 m/s, o que significa que ele estava no limite de quebrar a barreira do som. Contudo, não tudo eram flores com

esse feitiço; tal como o animal, após uma corrida curta, ele terminava esgotado, precisando de vários minutos para se recompor, ficando

extremamente vulnerável. Nessa hora só podia contar com os amigos para protegê-lo. Gina e Harry estavam de folga hoje, pois seus

plantões acabaram naquele dia, Hermione estava pesquisando em Hogwarts. Sua unidade estava pronta para ação e havia um segundo

grupo de aurores prontos para um segundo ataque. O outro problema que essa técnica tinha dizia a respeito das curvas. Enquanto o

guepardo utilizava a cauda para as curvas de alta velocidade, o jovem ainda não descobrira como resolver o problema, utilizando assim, a

técnica para corridas em linha reta. Por isso, precisava das outras cópias para obter a máxima performance no ataque.

Todas as oitos partes se posicionaram transversalmente, de modo que o ataque de um não fosse impedido pelo outro.

- Todos prontos? Pergunta Rony, - recebendo a anuência de seus companheiros de luta – comecemos.

- Estupefaça – firmou Tonks da ala direita, sendo coberto por Fred,

- Explosivous – Mandou Cho, criando uma forte explosão e uma nuvem de poeira.

- _Petrificus Totalus – _acenou Remo, para um grupo de comensais próximos.

- Tarantallegra – gritaram Fred, Jorge e Lino.

Nesse clima de confusão, um vulto em alta velocidade passou lateralmente acertando alguns comensais na nuca. Uma, duas vezes e logo em

seguida eles caiam inconscientes. Na direção seguinte, outro vulto fazia mais com outra fileira, e logo, mais outro e mais outro. No final, do

ataque apenas 4 comensais ficaram de pé para contar a história. Estes foram pegos por Tonks e Cho, antes que aparatassem. Lino e os

gêmeos faziam a varredura do perímetro, para ver se algum havia escapado, enquanto Remo servia de cobertura para o cansado Ronald

Weasley, que estava respirando pesadamente há quase 10 minutos.

Quando ele conseguiu se restabelecer, foi de encontro à seus amigos para juntar os comensais caídos. Nesse momento, alguns moradores

da vila tornaram a aparecer, junto com os policiais da região. Todos aqueles que tinham armas, dividiam-se em apontar para o grupo caído e

o grupo em pé.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou uma voz.

- O quê querem? – perguntou outra voz.

- Larguem as armas e rendam-se! – apontou o policial Cleeland, delegado da região. Não sabia o quê acontecera, mas deveria se esforçar

para resolver o mistério. O grupo avançado da Ordem da Fênix estava inquieto. Não sabia o que deviam fazer para escapar dessa situação.

Fizeram como o líder do ataque, que colocou a varinha no chão e levantou os braços.

- Quem é o líder entre vocês? – perguntou aos policiais que os cercavam. Cleeland deu um meneio de cabeça – Estamos desarmados, e se

algum de vocês puder pegar o meu distintivo no bolso esquerdo, podemos começar a resolver o assunto.

- Não vou arriscar meus homens. Se estiver de acordo, vamos algemá-lo e assim que confirmarmos sua identidade, poderemos continuar.

- Sem problemas – disse o ruivo, colocando as mãos juntas para serem algemadas. Na seqüência, o delegado pegou sua carteira, onde um

distintivo se sobressaia.

_Ronald Billius Weasley._

_MI-5.**_

_Contraterrorismo / crimes cibernéticos._

Indo até o carro, o delegado chamou a telefonista. Central, puxe no banco de dados do MI-5, sobre um nome: Ronald Billius Weasley. Código

de identificação estrela, carro, Omega, pônei, chapéu. 1-8-4-5-2-0. Estarei com o rádio portátil.

_- Entendido, delegado!_ – respondeu a operadora da central.

Cleeland seguiu para o local com os detidos, enquanto via de longe que as pessoas detidas estavam conversando amenamente com os

policiais.

- ... então, como foi que você fez isso? – perguntou um dos guardas?

- Como ele fez o quê? – perguntou perigosamente, o delegado.

- Senhor! Ele apenas tirou sua mão da algema, coçou as costas e voltou a colocá-la na algema. Nós perguntamos por que ele fez isso e ele

disse que tinha coceira e se pedisse para alguém coçar, seria constrangedor.

- Ioga. Faço ioga desde os 6 anos de idade – respondeu Rony, como se nada houvesse de mal no que fez. Nesse momento, um informe

chega pelo rádio.

_- Delegado Cleeland, está na escuta?_

- Positivo central, pode seguir, cambio!

_- Identidade confirmada. MI-5 atesta a veracidade da informação. Status: alto, missão secreta. Possibilidade de não combatentes registrados atuando _

_em conjunto. Responde somente à alta cúpula do MI-5. copia a informação._

- Entendido central, informação copiada. Tenha uma boa noite. – com um olhar, o superior acena para que este retire as algemas do jovem –

Então senhor Weasley, pode me dizer como isso aconteceu e quem são essas pessoas?

- Eles são uma seita apocalíptica que se auto intitula os comensais da morte. Eles acreditam que devem abrir o caminho para a redenção

pessoal à base de mortes de outras pessoas. Estivemos investigando seus possíveis alvos, mas não conseguimos chegar á tempo de

impedi-los. A área de busca se estendia desta região até a fronteira da escócia – comenta com pesar.

- E quanto às armas deles? Nunca vi nada igual – comenta o policial.

- Isso – pegando uma varinha de um dos comensais – é uma forma evoluída de taser. Ela lança uma onda de energia capaz de criar uma

explosão de energia T dentro do indivíduo em questão. Eles roubaram o protótipo da corporação Rand, uma empresa americana. Essa arma é

vinculada ao usuário em nível genético, impedindo o acesso de pessoas para utilizar contra os usuários originais e, segundo as modificações

desses caras, só existem dois níveis de força. Tontear e matar. E acredite, quando ela está em tontear, você não apaga direto como nos

filmes. Ela emite um choque que te dá uma dor que faz o trabalho de parto parecer lição de casa do primário.

- Eles têm algo a ver com o IRA? Al Qaeda? ETA? – perguntou um dos policiais.

- Não, o que temos é um jogador novo e por isso ele é tão maluco. Não podemos nos dar à esse luxo. Para isso foi criada essa equipe. Nós

somos conhecidos como operação Cimitarra!

- Operação Cimitarra? – perguntaram todos.

- Os nomes melhores já foram utilizados – dá de ombros. Nesse momento, um dos pescadores se aproxima dos policiais com o filho morto nas

mãos.

**- Ele... está morto! Meu Joshua. Ele nunca fez nada para ninguém... era uma alma pura. Eu quero vingança! Eu quero matá-los.** –

vociferou o homem, em lagrimas – **A lei de Abraão me dá esse direito!**

Todos olhavam com pesar para o corpo do jovem. Vários membros da comunidade concordavam e, por isso, brandiam suas armas para os

membros da operação Cimitarra. Tomando conta da situação, o líder disse:

- Senhor, acredite em mim... nada no mundo me deixaria mais satisfeito que entregá-los à vocês para que eles recebessem uma dose de seu

próprio remédio. Mas se você o fizer, todos os seus amigos, vizinhos e colegas de trabalho terá igualmente o mesmo direito e, sendo assim, o

quê os diferenciará desses monstros. Se o fizerem apodrecerão em uma desconfortável cela de prisão, visto que vocês tem entre suas

fileiras, alguns homens da policia e do serviço secreto da Rainha. Não poderemos virar as costas para isso, por mais que seja nossa vontade.

E, como o senhor está certo, a lei de Abraão lhe dá o direito do "olho por olho, dente por dente"... mas como você sabe, essas leis do velho

testamento foram abolidas na vinda de Jesus. Usá-las apenas para justificar sua sede de vingança, maculará sua alma à longo prazo.

O homem pega seu interlocutor pelo pescoço e o tira do chão. Embora suas estaturas respectivamente não fossem muito diferentes, o

pescador ganhava em força física. Enquanto Remo, Jorge, Cho e Cleeland apontam suas respectivas armas para ele, a mão do ruivo faz um

sinal para que se acalmem.

- Você está malditamente certo! – diz o homem – o quê fará com eles?

- Um deles, levaremos para nosso quartel general para interrogatório... Os outros, irão para uma prisão de segurança máxima, daquelas que

farão... Guantanamo, parecer uma brincadeira de criança... se não se importa... poderia me soltar... agora? – diz enquanto sua mente beira a

inconsciência. Isso surtiu o efeito desejado, fazendo com que o pescador solte o jovem que cai no chão, como um saco de roupa suja.

Enquanto alguns segundos se passam até que recobre a capacidade pulmonar, Remo começa a algemar os comensais, com a ajuda de Lino;

enquanto Fred, Jorge e Tonks, portando luvas cirúrgicas, coletam as varinhas como evidências.

- Sinto muito por isso. Nathan costuma ser um gigante gentil. É a primeira vez que vejo tão furioso. Malditos monstros. Existe algum motivo

para escolher St. Michael?

- Na verdade, eles preferem o litoral, mas atacam em cidades do interior e mesmo em Londres já houve tentativas de ataques.

- E como vocês chegaram até aqui: não vejo nenhum veículo especial.

- Estávamos na nossa central, onde possuímos um protótipo de sistema de deslocamento espacial, ou SDE, como o chamamos. Ele gasta

muita energia, por isso, estamos aqui enquanto recarrega. – disse Rony distraindo os policiais. Nesse meio tempo cabia à Fred, Jorge e Cho

distraírem a multidão, para que Lupin e Tonks preparassem um feitiço desilusionador. Ele seria acionado no exato momento, para dar à todos

a impressão de que eles foram teleportados por tecnologia. Lino Jordam fora em busca de seus pertences pessoais.

- Agente Weasley, posso citá-lo no meu relatório? – perguntou o delegado.

- Faça como achar melhor, delegado! Ou se preferir, cite apenas a operação.

- Não quer nenhum crédito pela vitória? – perguntou um dos policiais.

- Olhe para Nathan e para todos que perderam entes queridos por conta desses malditos e me diga se houve uma vitória.

- Não leve esse trabalho muito a sério, Weasley. Senão, ele te consome – diz Cleeland, estendendo a mão para o jovem.

- Tentarei me lembrar delegado. Juro que tentarei – disse enquanto Tonks acionava o feitiço. Isso fez com que as pessoas vissem uma cena

de teleporte parecida com alguns filmes de ficção científica. Enquanto isso, Lino, Fred e Jorge levitavam os comensais e Rony abria um portal

para a nova sede da Ordem.

_Inicio do Flashback_.

- E então? – perguntou Molly – Como foi o dia de vocês?!

- Maravilhoso, Querida. – respondeu Arthur.

- Papai fez um amigo novo – comenta o caçula.

- Hermione, o quê você me diz do comportamento desses dois? – diz a matriarca, olhando do filho para a jovem e vice-versa.

- Eles foram perfeitos cavalheiros – disse mirando o chão – não arrumaram confusão e torceram civilizadamente.

- E o quê mais você não está contando? – cerca a senhora, fazendo com que a castanha não tenha saída.

- Durante o jogo, vimos dementadores a caminho do estádio e Hermione e eu combatemos eles! – veio em socorro, Rony.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou na sala, enquanto cada uma das pessoas presentes, absorvia a informação. Harry e Gina, que entraram na sala

após a chegada dos outros ficaram estupefatos com a notícia. Harry, por imaginar a quantidade de mortes que iriam acontecer se as forças

das trevas começassem a atacar trouxas em grandes recintos. Gina, estava maravilhada em como seu irmão fora ao resgate de Hermione.

Para ela, incrivelmente, um jogo de futebol havia avançado sua relação mais do que alguns anos de Hogwarts. Arthur ainda estava digerindo

a idéia de que o jogo poderia ter acabado de outra forma com a presença de dementadores no Emirates. Ele sabia que era injusto pensar

nisso, nesse momento, mas será que o Adebayor teria marcado aquele gol com a aura de um dementador por perto?

Molly Weasley estava apenas olhando de uma pretensa nora aturdida à um filho insensato e perigosamente perto da morte. Morte essa, que

seria levada a cabo por sua própria progenitora.

- **Vocês fizeram o quê?** – gritou, causando uma avalanche de sensações nos outros habitantes da sala. Nenhuma delas foi agradável –

**Ronald, Billius Weasley... eu quero acreditar que você não fez o quê eu acho que fez?**

- Filho, vocês realmente enfrentaram dementadores? – perguntou o patriarca.

- **A culpa é sua, Arthur! Seu filho, estava lutando pela vida, enquanto você estava bebendo cerveja trouxa amarga e falando estupidez **

**com algum bêbado fã desse esporte ridículo! Realmente, não dá para contar com você para ser uma figura paterna presente, sem que **

**você banque a criança da casa!**

- Deixe papai fora disso, mamãe! – falou Rony com voz baixa, mas ainda assim firme – Ele não lutou conosco porque foi minha decisão. Eu

acreditava que daríamos conta deles e decidimos assim.

- E se vocês não dessem conta, Ronald?! O quê aconteceria com vocês? – apressou-se a responder com rudeza.

- E qual era a alternativa? Retirar papai e deixar outras 60.000 pessoas sofrerem as conseqüências? Não é algo que seu irmão Fabian faria!

Um tapa virou o rosto de Rony, causando com que todos olhassem com a respiração presa. A bochecha do jovem começou a ficar vermelha e

um filete de sangue escorria de seus lábios, partidos. Nada mais tinha que ser dito entre eles. Aquilo marcara suas diferenças de opinião. Não

era o caso de estar certo ou errado, mas como a carta que o jovem escrevera para ser lida na data de sua morte. Ele fazia o que fosse digno

e justo de ser um Weasley. Uma pequena parte dela sentia-se orgulhosa de suas decisões e de ter colocado-a no lugar, falando sobre seu

irmão, morto em uma emboscada de comensais na primeira guerra. Justamente se preocupava por seu caçula, afinal o sexto filho que deu à

Arthur Weasley era por demais parecido com seu irmão e temia destino semelhante.

- Quantos dementadores? – sussurrou Arthur, para a castanha.

- Aproximadamente 100... talvez mais.

- **QUÊ?** – gritou Gina, atraindo a atenção de todos – **Vocês dois derrotaram sozinhos 100 dementadores? Como?**

Harry olha para Rony cheio de orgulho, afinal. Foram apenas alguns meses desde sua chegada e ele já estreava em batalha após sua

apresentação oficial como Weasley enfrentando mais que a força de dementadores que patrulhava Hogwarts durante o terceiro ano.

- Estratégia, maninha. Uma boa estratégia e um truquezinho debaixo da manga. – diz o ruivo, enquanto massageia sua bochecha

avermelhada.

- Deixe-me adivinhar – rosnou Molly – um de seus impressionantes poderes desconhecidos que salvam o dia ?

- Não! – comprou o desafio – Herms e eu fizemos um patrono quimera. Apenas magia comum e corrente, ainda que de alto grau. Não

concorda, mamãe? – as ultimas palavras saíram com mais força do que ele gostaria.

- Você sabe fazer um _Hibridus? – _perguntou o pai – Desde quando?

- Alvo, me disse há alguns dias que meu patrono tinha as qualidades necessárias para fazer um quimera. Assim como o seu, Harry.

- Alvo? – perguntaram todos. Mas foi então o moreno que continuou:

- Desde quando você chama o professor Dumbledore de Alvo? E o quê ele falou sobre meu patrono?

- Desde que eu perguntei se ele não se importaria de ser chamado assim. E ele disse que, como o seu patrono possui uma qualidade

humana, que é uma das mais exacerbadas na sua personalidade, seu patrono pode evoluir para um patrono capaz de tornar-se híbrido.

Molly olhava para seu filho que evitava seu olhar. Foi quando ela disse: - Ronald, você têm em conta que quebrou sua promessa? A de não

lutar enquanto não vencesse seus irmãos 3 vezes?

- 60 mil pessoas em perigo e você vêm me jogar na cara que eu quebrei a promessa? Sim, quebrei-a! E o faria novamente, se salvasse pelo

menos uma daquelas 60.000 pessoas!

- Não enquanto morar aqui, mocinho!

- Isso pode ser facilmente arranjado!

- Ei vocês dois!! – gritou energicamente Arthur. Apenas para ser ignorado. Ronald estava se encaminhando para a porta, quando ouviu.

- Se sair por essa porta, Ronald... não precisa mais voltar. – disse Molly.

- Não faça ameaças vazias mamãe. Senão terá que cumpri-las – completou, Enquanto se afastava da porta, em direção à escola. Caminhando

por vários minutos através dos corredores que há dois meses atrás, não reconhecia, mas que, agora poderia andar por eles de olhos

fechados, como qualquer aluno de Hogwarts. Chegando até o gárgula, disse a senha: refluxo mágico. A estátua deu lugar à pequena escada

que o jovem subiu e tocou na porta.

- Senhor Weasley, não esperava vê-lo hoje. – disse a diretora surpreendida.

- Eu sim! – disse o retrato de Dumbledore – Olá Rony. Como foi o jogo?

- Olá Alvo. Professora McGonagall. Nada de anormal, um placar equilibrado de 2x1 e dementadores atacando o estádio.

- Como? – perguntou a diretora – Está me dizendo que dementadores foram atacar Londres em uma tarde de domingo, no mesmo local onde

estavam 40 mil pessoas?

- Na verdade, 60 e eu conseguimos afastá-los do local, com uma quimera. Devo agradecer-lhes por terem me ensinado isso.

- Sim, mas vejo que isso o colocou em uma situação difícil em casa – disse o quadro.

- Alvo, como você sabe disso? – perguntou McGonagall.

- Ah... nós diretores temos acordos com todos os quadros de Hogwarts. Podemos ir de um lado para o outro sem problemas. E como a Nova

Toca está nos terrenos da escola, o quadro que sua mãe tem na sala me avisou sobre o ocorrido.

- E qual a gravidade da situação, Ronald?

- Muito maior do que imaginávamos, professora. Se os dementadores já estão atuando livremente em um local trouxa em plena luz do dia,

isso significa que os comensais acreditam que a ordem da fênix está acuada ou com falta de membros. Isso deve ser remediado, pelo bem

dos trouxas. Será melhor que eles se concentrem em pessoas que podem se defender.

- Isso é atualmente impossível com a Ordem da Fênix guardando Hogwarts. – comentou, Dumbledore – mas você já deve ter uma solução

para isso, não é?

- Sim, Alvo. Sugiro fazer uma nova sede. Um posto avançado que leve-os para fora daqui. Aqui é uma escola e temos dezenas de não

combatentes expostos em caso de ataque. Precisamos levar a guerra até eles. Um pequeno grupo organizado pode fazê-lo.

- E você pretende liderá-los? – perguntou a diretora.

- É óbvio. A melhor coisa a se fazer. Além do mais, vejam o padrão de ataque nos últimos meses? Hogsmeade, Ottery St. Catchpole, largo

Grimmauld. Eles querem mandar um recado. Estão atrás de Weasleys. Então cabe à um Weasley ir atrás deles. É possível que eles tenham

acesso à profecia?

- Tudo é possível, Ronald, uma vez que a profetisa, a antiga professora de adivinhação está desaparecida. E por que você acha que estes

ataques têm algo a ver com a profecia?

- É fácil. Cada vez que eles atacam, mais me sinto conectado como motivação desses ataques.

- E como poderemos protegê-los? Vai lançar o feitiço do fidelius nessa nova sede?

- Não acho que funcionará. Veja o exemplo de Harry. será necessário algo mais forte que isso.

- Então o quê poderemos fazer?

- O _Sanctum Santuarium_. É uma magia mais forte, que Steve me ensinou. Disso depende minha vida. Eu serei o homem chave da magia. A

entrada será feita através de portais e, com feitiço anti-aparatação, mesmo comensais não poderão entrar no local.

- Pelo visto, você já pensou em tudo. Acha que está pronto para isso, Ronald? – perguntou a diretora.

- Não creio que estou pronto para isso, mas quero fazer isso.

- Concordo. Em que lugar você está pensando em montar este posto avançado?

- Já tenho uma idéia. – sorriu o ruivo – Mas no momento, será que vocês poderiam me emprestar um quarto por uma noite? Não estou muito

emocionado em voltar para casa hoje.

- Sim, é claro – concordou McGonagall.

- Um momento, Minerva. Eu creio que não devemos fazer isso. – respondeu o quadro.

- Alvo, você sabe muito bem como Molly se põe nervosa e o quanto custa para que ela se acalme.

- Contudo, acredito que o que o jovem Ronald disse faz todo o sentido. Hogwarts não deve ser a sede da Ordem, mas também não deve ser

um albergue para jovens que fugiram de casa.

- Ora vamos, Alvo – criticou o ruivo – você só está querendo bancar o superior.

- Na verdade, eu creio que tudo vai se encaixar em instantes – disse enigmático.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo aparecimento do Professor de Trato com as Criaturas Mágicas Rúbeo Hagrid. Este vinha claramente

recuperando-se do efeito de uma corrida até o local.

- Me perdoe a intromissão, Diretora. Professor Dumbledore... mas Arthur Weasley pediu-me para levar seu filho até a Toca imediatamente.

Estuporado se preciso.

Olhando para o quadro de Dumbledore, o ruivo esperou que o quadro não tivesse poderes de _Legimens_, ou poderia ver uma única frase em

sua mente: "maldito quadro metido a besta!"

Ao andarem pelo corredor, terminaram se encontrando com Lupin e Tonks que os acompanharam até a casa, onde todo o clã Weasley estava

praticamente reunido. Harry e Hermione estavam junto à Gina e Percy, no sofá, à direita. Sua mãe estava ao centro, assim como o patriarca

da família. À sua esquerda estavam os gêmeos, Bill e Fleur. Charlie se juntou à sua escolta na entrada da casa.

- Uau, sinto que estou sendo julgado – sussurrou para si, o jovem.

- Ronald, sua mãe falou o que acha de sua atitude. Desde muito cedo, sua mãe me disse que eu não era firme o suficiente para influenciar na

criação, por isso, ela resolveu tomar a frente, por assim dizer das punições, na maioria das vezes – começou Arthur, ceremoniosamente –

Contudo, eu deixo claro minha opinião em assuntos realmente importantes. Como o quê aconteceu aqui, hoje. Por isso, eu convoquei esse

conselho de família. E Hermione nos explicou o quê aconteceu, ou melhor pudemos ter acesso às suas memórias.

- Papai, isso é...

- Não me interrompa, Ronald. Decidimos por unanimidade que, a melhor maneira de julgar o ocorrido era vermos o que vocês enfrentaram. E,

como pai, é meu dever dizer que, sua mãe possui razão no que disse. Você se arriscou, arriscou a vida de Hermione achando que podiam com

uma força muito superior a vocês em números. Você foi temerário, imprudente e arrogante em agir sem apoio. Precisa ter consciência que seus atos, possuem ramificações ainda maiores que uma simples morte assim ou assado. Existe uma profecia que diz: "...dos inúmeros

irmãos de cabelos de fogo, um deles terá um dom especial. Caso esse dom seja despertado, protegerá os outros e salvará seus amigos do

mal". Dumbledore nos contou sobre isso, quando você perdeu a memória. Não estou lhe contando isso para que pense que você é invencível,

mas justamente pelo contrário. Não sabemos se você já cumpriu a missão da profecia ou não, mas deve aprender a agir coletivamente e

menos por um impulso do tipo " eu tenho uma magia desconhecida, por isso eu sou incrível".

Ronald Weasley aceitou a opinião de seu pai sem divergir. Sim, ele sabia que era imprudente, mas isso vinha da autoconfiança e não da

arrogância. Percebendo que estava em um monólogo interno, resolveu voltar a prestar atenção ao que Arthur dizia.

- ... contudo, devo acrescentar para finalizar que, apesar de tudo isso, você e Hermione foram fantásticos defendendo o estádio. E aquele

patrono quimera, aquilo é absolutamente... inexplicavelmente... mágico! Quando você soube que aquilo daria certo?

- O quê? – perguntou o ruivo. Pergunta que Molly Weasley também se fazia naquele momento.

- Ora, nem tudo foi uma burrada. Além do mais, duvido que eu faria muita diferença contra todos aqueles dementadores. Se tivéssemos que

lutar com eles, precisaríamos de mais gente e, no entanto, meu filho e uma amiga da família – disse Arthur, piscando para Hermione, fazendo

com que ela corasse – conseguiram sozinhos. Este é um feito e tanto e merece uma comemoração. E no que diz respeito à essa família, não

há mais nada a ser provado, Ronald. Você é livre para seguir seu caminho, se quiser. Desde que não o faça sozinho.

- Arthur! – chiou Molly.

- Não, Molly. Minha palavra já está dada. Ele enfrentou mais dementadores que qualquer pessoa, viva ou morta, que se tenha notícia. Ele

lutou envenenado pela picada de um escorpião e se saiu bem. ele derrotou 4 irmãos, mais um professor e dois alunos de alta classe em

duelos. Ele não precisa provar mais nada para ninguém.

_Fim do flashback_

Baixa Londres. Uma fábrica abandonada era o posto avançado da Ordem da Fênix, ou pelo menos do que eles atualmente chamavam de

operação Cimitarra; depois da briga com sua mãe, o ruivo foi até a cidade no dia seguinte e alugou esta fábrica por 1 ano e a transformou em

uma sede mais prática para os aurores e membros da ordem que quisessem ou precisassem de um lugar seguro. Com a vigilância dos

comensais e a tomada de Askaban não lhes permitia fazer prisioneiros, Ronald e Remo adaptaram uma parte da fábrica com um portal para

uma dimensão, cujo o tempo era desacelerado. Embora parecesse horrível, ainda era melhor que a prisão cercada por dementadores.

- Ronald, o que acha que vai acontecer quando o serviço secreto da Inglaterra trouxa começar a procurar pelo agente Ronald Weasley? –

perguntou Remo.

- Você acha que eu forjei estes documentos? Eles são tão verdadeiros quanto o amor de você e Tonks Pode não parecer, mas sou um agente

do M.I. – 5. Ronald Weasley ao seu dispor.

- Você é agente do M.I. -5? – perguntaram todos.

- Sou. Meu arquivo é blindado. Eles não podem acessar meus arquivos sem o nível de segurança de um diretor. E a atual diretora do serviço

secreto é minha conhecida. Assim achei que poderia cobrar um favor.

_Início do Flashback_

O clima de Nova York era tão abrasador que implorava para James uma boa cerveja. Excepcionalmente, apesar de não aparentar, o jovem

ruivo era maior de 18 anos e podia entrar calmamente no bar com ele.

- O quê vai ser baixinho? – disse o barman com cara de mal-amado.

- Se me chamar de baixinho de novo, vai acabar perdendo alguns dentes. Agora me mande duas cervas!

- Certo, baixinho! O garoto é maior? – perguntou o homem atrás do balcão, com sorna.

- Apesar de parecer uma criança grande, ele já tem 20 anos.

Pegando a cerveja no balcão, James vai para a mesa onde o ruivo já o esperava. Dando a bebida para o garoto, este tomou um gole antes

que seu mestre pudesse sentar.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, ele acha que sou menor de idade? – comentou, divertido.

- Você precisa deixar a barba ou um bigode insípido para aparentar um pouco mais a idade. Isso vai lhe ajudar à pegar as bebidas.

Antes que o jovem pudesse retrucar, uma jovem fortemente armada e sangrando profusamente foi arremessada pela janela, caindo há

alguns metros da mesa onde eles estavam. O jovem achou aquilo assustador por um momento, mas viu o olhar de seu professor, que

continuava calmamente, bebericando a garrafa long neck da bebida. Em seguida, outro homem entrou pela janela que ela havia quebrado. A

jovem pegou uma de suas armas, mas quando apontou para o homem, uma bala engasgou no cano de sua arma. Era o seu fim. A perda de

sangue fez com que ela terminasse por apagar.

- Isso é como entregamos o bilhete de demissão não Landau, Luckman e Lake – disse o homem, apontando para ela, para ser impedido pela

voadora originada de um ruivo que bebia no bar. O homem, voltou pela janela quebrada com a força do golpe. Enquanto o homem voltava a

aparecer no bar e apontava a arma para o ruivo, que checava os ferimentos da garota, se fez um alvo fácil para o mercenário. Este, contudo,

não chegou a engatilhar a arma, pois outras duas armas estavam pressionando seu crânio. James aproveitara a distração causada por

Ronald e com duas armas da garota, resolvera o impasse de maneira profissional.

- Diga aos seus superiores da L. L. L. que o plano de assistência aos funcionários decaiu muito desde o meu tempo. E diga à eles que Zoe

Culloden está fora de seus contratos a partir de agora. Ou prefere que eu mande a mensagem junto com seu corpo? – vendo o jovem

mercenário assentir, o homem aproveitou – e antes de sair, deixe o dinheiro da vidraça. Sabe como é difícil descolar um bom bar com cerveja?

Aproximadamente um minuto depois do homem ir embora, ele se volta contra seu aluno.

- Você é imprudente, indisciplinado, estúpido e coloca os outros em perigo por não pensar em como salvá-la. Isso sem contar que você teve

uma sorte absurdamente grande de eu estar aqui hoje, senão teria tomado pelo menos onze tiros daquele mercenário.

Quando a jovem voltou à consciência, viu a discussão entre aprendiz e mestre estava se acalorando. Quando ela olhou para a o rosto das

pessoas, ela reconheceu uma das pessoas.

- Você! – exclamou surpresa.

- Sempre que nos encontramos, você traz confusão consigo, Zoe. Decidiu sair da firma?

- Sim. Recebi uma proposta melhor do M. I. -5. Obrigado por me salvar.

- Não me agradeça, mas ao idiota do ruivo ao meu lado. Honestamente, eu iria gostar de ver se ele teria peito de confirmar o serviço.

- Não iria intervir? – espantou-se a garota.

- Você quase me acertou com o arquivo na primeira vez que nos vimos. Considere o pagamento por aquela vez. Agora vou pegar mais

cerveja. Nos acompanha, Culloden?

- Ei você, garoto. Como se chama? – perguntou, ignorando o homem mais velho que fora ao balcão pegar outra cerveja.

- Ronald Weasley, pelo menos foi isso que me disseram – tentou ser irônico o jovem, contudo, apenas ganhou um olhar aturdido por parte da

garota – não se preocupe, é uma piada interna.

- Devo minha vida à você, Ronald. E no meu ramo, costumamos levar esse tipo de coisa bem a serio. Aqui está meu telefone. Se precisar de

alguma coisa, pode me ligar à qualquer hora do dia ou da noite.

Quando ele chegou no local, James Howlett entregou a cada um sua respectiva cerveja e convidou: - Um brinde! A um ruivo estúpido e uma

nova agente do M. I. - 5. que sua vida seja cercada de chá com torradas e que você pare de tentar me acertar com arquivos de aço jogados

do quinto andar.

- Agente? – sorriu a garota, auto-suficiente – Eu serei diretora!

_Fim do Flashback_

Assim que chegaram até o local, o grupo levitou os comensais ainda desmaiados para a ala prisional. Quando saíram dali, Cho aproximou-se

do jovem ruivo, pulando em suas costas.

- Rony, precisa me ensinar aquilo! Atacar fisicamente e incapacitar os comensais sozinho e com as mãos nuas. Você foi... mágico!

- Engraçadinha... todos nós os somos. Foi um bom trabalho de equipe – sorriu, enquanto carregava-a – e você saberia o que fiz, se desse

ouvidos a sua herança chinesa, assim como à mágica.

- Blá, blá, blá... feng-shui, aura, chacra e fluxo de energia – balbuciou a jovem – como esperam que eu compreenda isso, quando tínhamos

vassouras que voavam?

Esperando até que a jovem descesse de suas costas, Rony a pegou pela mão e a girou em torno de seu eixo, aproveitando para tocar uma

das vértebras da jovem na ocasião. Feito isso, olhou com sorna.

- Agora tente fazer uma mágica simples... – sorriu ao vê-la tentar um _Lummus_ – se tivesse prestado atenção às suas aulas, poderia muito

bem desfazer isso.

- Rony... desfaça isso! – olhou duro – , agora!

- Não se preocupe, o efeito passa em algumas horas, ou serão alguns dias? Minha memória não anda muito boa!

- Nesse caso, sofra a minha vingança!! – disse, pulando novamente nas costas do ruivo, atacando-o com cócegas. A coisa estava nesse

patamar quando Hermione aproximou-se, com cara de poucos amigos. Um sorriso maníaco começava a se formar em seu rosto, quando Tonks

a pegou pelo braço.

- Hermione, acalme-se. Eles estão brincando! – sussurrou a mais velha.

- Isso me parece outra coisa – espetou a morena.

- Na verdade, Cho está atacando-o porque Ron bloqueou seu chacra de acesso à magia – comentou, divertida.

- Olá, Mione. Como está seu dia? – disse o ruivo, por baixo da chinesa.

- Muito engraçado, Ronald. Você me deixa de "vigilância" aqui e vai lutar contra comensais pela terceira vez seguida! Qual é o seu problema?

- Herms, cada pessoa faz o seu melhor. E você é ótima com a informação. Além do mais, como meus irmãos me contaram você possui relações

diplomáticas com os búlgaros, por isso você é perfeita para conseguirmos aliados.

A garota olhou para Fred e Jorge, mas estes se fizeram de desentendidos. Em silencio, prometeu que ela se vingaria dos gêmeos por mais

essa. Sua convivência com Gina nos últimos meses tinha desenvolvido na garota um senso de humor deturpado, que ela escondia sob a capa

de garota tímida e estudiosa.

- Herms, como está o treinamento de Harry? – perguntou Lupin.

- Vocês não acham que estão pegando pesado com ele? – retrucou a jovem – eu acredito que ele irá querer matá-lo por isso.

- Sim, eu sei – respondeu Lupin – e sei que vocês acham que se viraram bem durante os meses que passaram sozinhos e não nego isso, mas

precisamos fortalecê-los em duelos, especialmente se quiserem fazer parte da equipe de campo.

- Mas Rony não fez nada disso

- Mas de quem é o plano? – perguntou divertido, o jovem.

- É seu, mas... – suspirou, derrotada – você não é melhor do que nós por isso, Ronald.

- Nem é a idéia. Mas, mudando de assunto, você não encontrou nada a respeito sobre a profecia?

- Não – disse a jovem, assumindo um tom profissional – você nunca nos disse porque você acha que existe uma segunda parte da sua

profecia.

- Pelo que vocês me contaram, a natureza de Dumbledore foi não revelar a real face da situação da Harry, até o sexto ano. Porque ele

revelaria a total natureza da minha realidade? Isso não faria sentido. Por isso, deve ter uma parte da profecia que eu ainda não saiba.

Espera-se que eu faça algo, mas como? Por isso que eu preciso de você pensando com tudo o quê esse seu cérebro curioso puder encontrar.

Hermione olha para ele e assente com a cabeça. Sabendo que qualquer vantagem obtida seria importante, ela pegou o ruivo pela mão e o

puxou de canto. Mesmo sob olhar divertido do resto de seus amigos, o rapaz deixou-se ser levado, enquanto dissimulava um rubor

momentâneo. Eram sentimentos cada vez mais comuns quando estava ao lado dela e ele ainda estava aprendendo a escondê-los dos

outros, embora Harry o estivesse arreliando por isso, em algumas ocasiões.

- Rony, você precisa fazer isso? – disse, quando estavam afastados dos outros – Você está agindo como Harry costumava agir e foi o seu... –

parou sem ter como continuar falando; por um momento ela não sabia como dizer aquilo à ele. Contudo, Rony resolveu a situação por ela.

- Acidente, você quer dizer? – sorriu compreensivo.

- ... acidente que o fez mudar de idéia e procurar ajuda. Não quero que o mesmo passe a você.

- Por isso espero que entenda porque estou exigindo demais de Harry nos duelos. Ele precisa aprender a agir simultaneamente, cobrindo

seus flancos. Eu percebi isso quando lutei com ele e os outros. Todos os treinamentos são feitos visando fortalecê-lo em seus pontos fracos.

- Mas enfrentar Gina não é sua melhor idéia.

- Eu discordo. Minha irmã é cheia de recursos e, pelas histórias que me contaram, ela pode ser tão letal quanto um comensal.

- Obrigado pelo elogio, maninho. – disse a ruiva, enquanto andava em direção deles, levando a tiracolo, um maltratado Harry James Potter.

- Dia ruim, Harry? – pergunta o amigo.

- Semana ruim, pelo visto. Você me paga por isso, Rony. Estou sentindo dores em lugares que nunca imaginei possível.

- Cortesia de sua namorada – sussurrou Gina – e você estava me dizendo que eu era tão perigosa e engenhosa quanto um comensal. Numa

dessas, eu acho que seria sua irmã preferida.

- Ah, e você é! É inclusive ninguém pode tirar sua posição de irmã preferida – sorriu o jovem – e quanto à você, Harry, enfrentar e vencer Gina

é necessário para que você aprenda como enfrentar desafios constantemente mutantes.

- E quando você vai enfrentar seus desafios constantemente mutantes? – espetou o moreno – Quando você vai enfrentar sua mãe?

- Isso é maldade! – espetou Hermione – você sabe que ele não está confortável com isso.

- Mas ele tem razão – concordou Gina – você precisa acertar as coisas com mamãe. Ela sente sua falta e papai está inquieto com a situação.

Estamos todos em suspenso com isso. é como se você estivesse em casa, mas não podemos vê-lo ou ouvi-lo.

- Tá, legal! Já entendi a questão. Vou lá amanhã.

Contudo, uma súbita aparição muda o ar descontraído da conversa. A leoa prateada, patrono da matriarca da família vem até eles

rapidamente.

- Ronald, você precisa voltar para casa imediatamente! – rugiu, mas algo em seu tom demonstrava um tipo de urgência no qual havia um

componente de dor e medo. Isso não passou desapercebido por todos.

- Estamos indo, mamãe! – apressou-se o ruivo – Pegaremos os gêmeos e iremos em alguns instantes. Gina, você e Harry...

- Não se preocupe, chamaremos eles! E avisaremos a Remo para ficar como comando de entrada e saída.

uma das idéias que o jovem teve quando montou a sede, fora de ensinar a magia de transito de portais para mais algumas pessoas. sua

escolha, terminou sendo apenas três membros: Hermione, Kingsley e Remo. A quarta pessoa seria Gina, mas ela declinou para forçar o

namorado em todo o seu potencial. As sessões de treinamento que a ruiva lhe impusera eram espartanas, mas recheadas de carinho e

mimos no final de cada dia.

Após alguns minutos tensos, Remo e Tonks apareceram, juntamente de Gina, Harry e os gêmeos.

- Alguma notícia?

- Não sabemos, mas avisaremos assim que soubermos o que aconteceu. Mamãe parece abalada. – disse, enquanto Hermione abria o portal,

ao qual Rony disse – Excelente habilidade, mas precisa de mais força de vontade. Assim que a crise acabar, vamos ter que praticar mais –

disse, bagunçando o cabelo dela, um pouco mais.

- Faça isso de novo e mato você! – sorriu, comprando a brincadeira.

- Ser condescendente com você?

- Bagunçar meu cabelo!

- Achei um ponto fraco?

- Você não saberia qual é meu ponto fraco, nem se eu o mostrasse para você

- Ei, vocês dois! Parem de ficarem de segredinhos e vamos!

- Certo. Manteremos contato. Voltaremos em algumas horas, no máximo – disse o ruivo, atravessando o portal e aparecendo em frente da

propriedade de seus pais, em Hogwarts. Antes que eles pudessem visualizar qualquer coisa diferente, uma mulher loira, meio Veêlã veio

correndo em direção aos recém-chegados.

- Ronald, est une tragédie! (_Ronald, é uma tragédia!_)

- Que s'est-il passé (_O que aconteceu?_)

- Ma soeur. Ils ont pris ma sœur (_Minha irmã. Eles pegaram minha irmã_);

- Qui a votre soeur? (_Quem pegou sua irmã?_)

- Les invités de la mort misérable. Ils ont envoyé une lettre demandant la rançon de la maison de mes parents (_Os miseráveis comensais da _

_morte. Eles mandaram uma carta pedindo o resgate para a casa de meus pais_).

- Et ce qu'ils veulent? (_E o que eles querem?_).

- Ils veulent que vous vous livrer (_Você. Eles querem que você se entregue_).

- O quê aconteceu? – perguntou ansiosa Hermione.

- Os comensais capturaram a irmã de Fleur. Eles querem trocá-las por outra pessoa.

- Ah... não me diga que... – perguntou Harry. apenas o assentimento de cabeça do seu melhor amigo foi o suficiente para aclarar a situação.

- Vamos entrar, você precisa descansar um pouco, Fleur vamos - levou Gina, enquanto os outros a acompanhavam. Ao entrarem na sala, Bill

levou sua esposa para o seu antigo quarto. Enquanto os dois pais vão abraçar seus filhos e os recém-chegados. Ronald e Molly Weasley se

olham pausadamente, até que ela o puxa até seus braços e sussurra.

- Me desculpe, filho... eu estava errada. Você fez bem em salvar aquelas pessoas.

- Tudo bem, mãe. Eu entendi o seu lado. não se preocupe.

- Mas você não precisava sair de casa e eu o forcei à isto...

- Mas você não esperava que eu morasse aqui para sempre – disse sorrindo – eu pretendo morar sozinho um dia.

o terno reencontro foi quebrado pela presença de Bill que havia posto sua esposa para dormir. Aquilo acabou com o clima ameno da reunião.

- Ronald, o que podemos fazer? – perguntou Bill.

- O quê você acha? Faremos a troca. Estamos falando de sua cunhada, Bill. Ela também faz parte da família. E nós salvamos os nossos.

- Mesmo às custas dos nossos? – ponderou o pai.

- Existe algo que não se encaixa na questão. Como eles descobriram sobre Gabrielle? – perguntou Gina.

- Provavelmente, descobriram sobre ela com algum novo comensal que esteve em Hogwarts durante o torneio tribruxo ou com algum filho de

comensal que esteve lá.

- Pai, não vou entra nessa sem um bom plano de resgate para mim. Mas a questão é que eu já desconfiava que em algum momento eu me

deixaria capturar por comensais. Eles me querem vivo, porque é algo que eles acham que eu sei ou deveria saber e eles querem que eu lhes

diga. Essa é a melhor chance que temos para descobrirmos o que é e como não os deixaremos levar isso.

- Você está se arriscando demais, filho – disse Molly.

- Isso é verdade, mãe. Contudo, vamos ter que descobrir como vencê-los. E a melhor coisa é descobrir de dentro. Por isso, vou poder colocar

uma escuta lá, no ministério da magia. De preferência, em um lugar próximo à cúpula. Ou mesmo na sala de Tom Riddle. Agora, só precisamos

de um lugar para fazer a troca e precisamos nos certificar que Gabrielle é ela mesma e não uma pessoa com a poção polissuco.

- Fleur pode fazer isso. Ela conhece a irmã como ninguém – comentou Bill.

- Bill, marque a troca para daqui à 4 dias. Hermione, precisarei que você esteja à postos para me resgatar dali.

* * *

m/s = metros por segundo. Medida de velocidade utilizada geralmente em Física. Para descobrir qual seria a velocidade em Km/h, multiplique os valores por 3,6.

** M.I.-5 = Serviço secreto inglês

* * *

_Pois, é gente... eu não morri!_

_Tá legal, péssima piada. sei que disse aqui que não voltaria a atrasar a história, contudo, a vida é algo que normalmente acontece quando a gente faz  
_

_planos e me vi preso, à um regime espartano de trabalhos forçados em frente à um monitor e um teclado._

_Aí vocês pensam: " Ahá!! Se estava trabalhando na frente do computador, poderia ter escrito isso mais cedo e soltado antes!"_

_- Sim - eu vos digo - eu poderia fazê-lo, mas isso iria contra tudo o que acredito, no que diz respeito ao amor pela história e pela liberdade criativa de _

_se escrever uma fic ( tradução, eu ganho por projeto feito e tempo dedicado às fics é tempo que eu deixo de pagar minhas contas e ganhar minha _

_cervejinha de fim de expediente)._

_A notícia boa é que minha vida está se estabilizando nos próximos dias (assim espero)._

_A má notícia é que por causa do meu regime de trabalho escravo, eu acredito que a melhor coisa é passar minhas fics para intervalos mensais. Não _

_é, de jeito algum, a solução que eu queria, mas é a que respeita mais vocês e a mim._

_Por isso, peço desculpas à todos que passaram o mês de janeiro visitando em busca de novidades e nos vemos em Março!_

**_Layla Black_**

_Espero que você me perdoe pela sacada da Cho, mas se você esperar um pouco, verá que a cena tem um sentido. No proximo capítulo prometo uma _

_conversinha entre as duas mulheres. Além de que isso é divertido! Já vimos insinuações de pares com a Lavender, com a Luna, mas a Cho? Pior _

_opção é só a Pansy... hum... isso me dá idéias.... Mal, sapulha, mal!!! Nos vemos no mês que vem.  
_

**_Ivania Dolores Cruz Bezerra_**

_Uau! adorei o seu Nome!_

_Seja bem vinda a este antro de loucuras de uma mente completamente fora da realidade, em dias úteis, fins de semana e feriados. O lance da fusão _

_dos mundos é para dar a todos aqueles que não possuem poderes mágicos ou grande intimidade com o universo H.P. um ponto de referência, além _

_de tornar a história mais verossímil. Espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo.  
_

_Espero que aprove o nosso capítulo e aguarde, emoções maiores vem por aí._

**_Cybelle Lupin_**

_Noléstias à parte, eu admito que quando pensei no patrono quimera, eu me amei! Espero que suas férias tenham sido tão boas quanto a minha... _

_não, melhores, porque eu passei escravo das responsabilidades, mas tomei todas, o que é uma coisa boa, HURRAY!!_

_Quanto à este capítulo, pode parecer que as coisas estão sem eixo, mas é hora de colocar um pouco de ação. Espero que possa melhorar ainda mais _

_daqui pra frente. E você, qual a sua opinião?_

_Nos Lemos,_

_Fan-Surfer._


	11. Chá com Voldemort Parte I

O jovem comensal da morte que não passava dos 22 anos acordou em uma sala estranha, com um forte facho de luz em sua direção.

Conseguindo olhar até um pouco além do holofote, pôde divisar duas pessoas.

Apesar da situação, ninguém abriu a boca para falar por alguns minutos. Quando começou a se dar conta da situação; estava em um lugar

desconhecido, a mercê de desconhecidos, preso por algemas e sem esperança de resgate. Conseguindo encontrar a voz, o Comensal falou.

- Me soltem, se sabem o que é bom para vocês!

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou uma voz.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito, me soltem se querem viver.

- Se não vai nos dar seu nome, vamos lhe dar um nome. Que tal, Comensal número 3? – perguntou a outra voz.

- O mais correto seria chamá-lo de monte número 3 – contestou a outra, apagando a luz do holofote. Demorou um pouco para que o comensal

se acostumasse à claridade. Quando isto aconteceu, ele viu um homem ruivo, mais novo do que ele, junto de um homem com mais de 2 metros.

- Monte número 3? – perguntou o comensal, não gostando de como aquilo soava.

- Se olhar para seu lado esquerdo, verá dois montes de cinzas. Eles eram respectivamente os comensais número 1 e 2. se nós o chamarmos de

monte número 3 pouparemos o problema de mudar seu nome depois que acabarmos com você – disse o ruivo.

- Monte 3, nós somos respectivamente...

- Eu sei quem vocês são. Ele é o mestiço de Dumbledore e você é um traidor do sangue Weasley.

- Ótimo, isso nos poupa o trabalho de começarmos com você. Quem mandou vocês atacarem St. Michael?

- Você não conseguirão obter nada de mim! – vociferou o monte número 3.

- Pelo contrário, já conseguimos. Se sabe quem sou, significa que foram informados também que, segundo as suas listas de procurados, eu não

deveria estar vivo. Isso confirma minha teoria inicial. Agora o que mais tem para nos contar?

- Você acha que eu falarei? Acredita mesmo que eu mancharei minha reputação entre os comensais da morte, contando algo para você?

- Sua reputação é o menor dos seus problemas aqui! – respondeu friamente Hagrid.

- Quando eu quiser que um mestiço maldito me dirija a palavra, eu aviso. – disse o comensal com desprezo.

- Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara: é melhor para você falar agora! – sentenciou o semigigante, perdendo a calma.

- Ou o quê? Vocês vão me dar _verissaterum_ para descobrir o que eu escondo? – comentou o monte número 3, ironicamente.

- Não. – disse o ruivo – você e seus amigos cometeram crimes contra trouxas. Me parece justo que vocês respondam como responderiam aos

trouxas.

- Isso é para me dar medo?

- Deveria. Os trouxas podem não ter poderes mágicos, mas sabem muito bem como arrancar a verdade de alguém; na verdade pode-se dizer

que eles treinam por séculos a fio para isso, seja com dissuasão ou tortura que fariam você implorar por um _cruciatus_. Sabia que eles criaram

uma variante do _veritasserum_? Chama-se _Pentotal 10 mg_. Ou soro da verdade como eles costumam dizer. Mas também não vamos usar isso.

vamos usar uma técnica que os investigadores deles, o equivalente aos nossos aurores chamam de tira durão / tira bonzinho.

- Tira durão e tira bonzinho? – perguntou o interrogado, com curiosidade.

- Basicamente é assim: dois investigadores interrogam o suspeito. Enquanto um deles é o tira durão e faz de tudo para aterrorizar a vítima, o

outro é o tira bonzinho e faz o possível para ganhar sua confiança.

- E deixe-me adivinhar: a aberração gigante será o tira durão, não é? Isso significa que você será o tira bonzinho? – raciocinava, com humor o

comensal. Nesse momento, sem prévio aviso, Hagrid segura a cabeça do comensal e bate contra a mesa fortemente, quebrando assim, o nariz

do interrogado.

- Novamente errado – respondeu Rony – Ele é o tira bonzinho. E se eu fosse você, não me preocupava com o que ele pode fazer. No seu caso,

eu me preocuparia mais com o que **Eu** posso fazer.

Agora o comensal estava oficialmente assustado, embora quisesse dar a impressão contrária. Pelo que eles disseram, não haveriam poderes

nessa seção de tortura, por que ele já tinha entendido que aquilo seria uma seção de tortura. Resolveu então, esperar uma oportunidade e

lançar mão de feitiços atordoantes sem a necessidade da varinha que havia aprendido durante o treinamento.

Quando Hagrid o soltou, o comensal correu para o outro lado da sala e pronunciou: - _Flácitus!_ – diferente do que esperava, os músculos de

seus captores não se tornaram flácidos como geléia. Algo havia dado errado.

- Esqueci de lhe dizer: essa sala está sob um encanto que anula o som externo, ou seja, ninguém ouvirá seus gritos lá fora. Ninguém virá

ajudá-lo. E eu descobri uma maneira de bloquear seus poderes mágicos. Não se preocupe, eles voltarão sozinhos em um ano ou dois... se

estiver vivo até lá – disse Weasley despreocupadamente. Em seguida, monte número 3 foi dominado pelo semigigante e suspenso pelos pés

em uma roldana instalada no teto. O ruivo parou na sua frente com um maçarico industrial.

- Deixe-me mostrar como isso funciona; como você pode ver, nas mãos de meu corpulento amigo, está uma barra de aço – falou o ruivo,

sinalizando para Hagrid – esta barra é extremamente dura, sendo que mesmo um semigigante tem dificuldades para dobrá-la, como pode

observar. O quê esse aparelho, que os trouxas chamam de maçarico faz é gerar calor suficiente para derreter o aço. Algo em torno de 800º ou

900º aproximadamente. Só há um problema: isso faz um mal danado para o corpo humano. Deixe-me explicar: quando você encosta algo tão

quente no corpo humano, o calor é tão grande que ele destrói todas as terminações nervosas e você só sente uma sensação de frio localizada.

Depois disso, você só sente o cheiro de carne queimada e então... aí vem a dor. Hagrid, acha que foi uma boa explicação?

- Eu acredito como professor, na demonstração prática! – disse sorrindo, maldosamente. O jovem assentiu, acendendo o maçarico e indo à

direção às costas do monte número 3.

- Mas vocês são os bonzinhos!! – gritou entre enfurecido e aterrorizado o homem pendurado.

- Pode ser, mas sabe de uma coisa: quem julga é a história! Se nós vencermos, seremos os bonzinhos e isso não passará nem perto dos

livros... se nós perdermos... ao menos terei me divertido – respondeu, sádico.

Após um minuto, uma sensação de frio e entorpecimento veio à tona nas costas do comensal. Quase imediatamente, o cheiro de gordura

queimada tomou conta do lugar.

- **Ahhhhh! Qualquer coisa! Eu faço qualquer coisa!** – debatia-se o comensal.

- Onde vocês estão mantendo Gabrielle Delacour?

- **No Ministério, próximo à sala das profecias!**

- De quem foi a idéia de seqüestrá-la?

- **Malfoy!**

- O pai ou o filho?

- **Lucius!**

- Qual a sala que seu mestre ocupa?

- **Nosso Senhor está na sala do Ministro da Magia.**

- Qual seu sabor favorito: chocolate ou napolitano?

- **Napolitano!**

- Deu azar, só sobrou chocolate! – disse o jovem, virando o corpo do comensal para o espetáculo: Ronald Weasley estava cutucando seu corpo

com um picolé de chocolate, enquanto queimava com um maçarico, um pedaço de picanha obscenamente gordurosa. A gordura queimada

estava impregnando o lugar com seu cheiro. – viu? Não dói tanto como você pensava.

- Filho da p... – começou o comensal, mas foi calado com o picolé que foi colocado em sua boca. Hagrid sorria, deliciando-se com um sorvete

napolitano.

* * *

Hermione estava como uma leoa preocupada com a cria, andando de um lado para o outro próxima à porta da "sala de interrogatório" que eles

haviam montado no novo QG. Tentara várias vezes entrar, mas era barrada por seus guardas, Fred e Jorge Weasley.

- Mione, não se preocupe. Ele saíra quando tiver que sair – disse Fred.

- Além do mais, ele não está interrogando uma mulher... a não ser que você tema que ele se apaixone por Hagrid – disse maldosamente o outro

irmão.

- Embora eu tenha que confessar: sempre o achei bem apessoado – retorquiu o primeiro, em tom de burla.

- Calem-se vocês dois! A sala está quieta. Como podemos saber se tudo está bem? existem várias variantes para a coisa. Ele está ali com um

comensal da morte, entendem?

- Um comensal amarrado da morte, você quer dizer. Além do mais, Hagrid está ali para salvá-lo do perigo e ser seu príncipe encantado. –

continuou Jorge. Meio minuto depois, a porta se abre e os três ocupantes saem da sala. Após sua saída, o ruivo a tranca, enquanto Hagrid leva

o comensal desmaiado para a ala prisional.

- Ora, Roniquinho. Hagrid foi bom para você? – começou Fred.

- Não sei do que está falando e tenho certeza que não vou querer saber, certo? – retorquiu sorrindo, enquanto a castanha se dirigia até ele.

- E Então? – começou ela ansiosamente.

- Sim, Herms? Em que posso ajudá-la? – começou bem humorado.

- Ele falou?

- Depois que o persuadimos, ele terminou falando.

- Você não.... você sabe, torturou ele, certo?

- Fazer ele achar que o faríamos conta?

- Isso é tortura psicológica! Você sabe que o tribunal de Genebra é terminantemente contra esse tipo de coisa! – começou Hermione, enquanto

os gêmeos assistiam ao espetáculo.

- Você também sabe que o mesmo tribunal de Genebra proíbe o ataque sem provocação prévia à civis desarmados. E é exatamente isso que

eles fazem, lembra-se?

- Nós não somos eles!

- Também temos que aceitar que vamos nos sujar para salvar vidas, Hermione. Isso é guerra e é disso que se trata!

- Crianças, sabemos que vocês adoram o jogo de retóricas como um prenuncio de atividades sexuais, mas devemos ir até a sala de reuniões –

comentou Jorge, fazendo a jovem enrubescer. Quanto ao irmão, ele estava apenas aliviado que aquela discussão inútil tivesse sido

interrompida e que seu irmão estivesse usando palavras como retórica para questionar o conteúdo da mensagem.

Rony foi à frente com Fred, enquanto A morena olhava para o outro irmão restante com fogo nos olhos. Aproximando-se perigosamente,

sussurrou-lhe:

- O quê está querendo fazer?

- Ora, cara cunhada, estou tentando ajudá-la.

- Com o quê? Fazendo que eu me constranja na frente dele?

- Fazendo com que ele entenda a natureza de sua tensão sexual.

- Do quê diabos você está falando?

- Vejo que você ainda está em negação... nesse caso... me vou! – disse o ruivo, jogando-se à frente como uma bailarina, atraindo a atenção

dos outros irmãos, que não perderam a oportunidade para gracejar-lhe. Enquanto isso, a castanha apenas assistia, perguntando-se sobre o

que foi aquilo tudo.

Chegando ao local indicado, notava-se que a reunião estava prestes a começar. Presentes estavam, Fleur Delacour Weasley e seu marido,

ladeados por Kingsley Shacklebolt e Remo Lupin. Do outro lado da sala Harry e Gina se acomodavam junto de seus amigos, Luna e Neville,

Percy, Cho e Lino Jordan. Após cumprimentar todos brevemente, Rony começou a reunião.

- Muito bem pessoal, vamos nos preparar para a Operação de resgate. Temos 3 dias e contando. Bill, como está sua parte?

- No alto da Ponte de Londres, às 23h30. céu limpo e Lua cheia. Isso impedirá que eu e Remo participemos do resgate, mas dará a todos uma

visão aérea do local, além de dificultar o acesso por aparatação, dado às dimensões do lugar.

- Certo! Fleur? Podemos contar com você? – perguntou o cunhado.

- Com certeza... Ronald... nós, quero dizer, os Delacour...

- Não se preocupe, voltaremos com ela. Kingsley, encontramos o local suposto onde ela estaria escondida, no ministério, próximo à sala das

profecias. Pode pedir para algum dos seus agentes duplos verificarem?

- Isso será complicado, Ronald. Atualmente, apenas os comensais podem aproximar-se desses locais. E como você sabe, não temos nenhum do

nosso lado.

- Não interessa, daremos um jeito. Hermione, preparada para o plano de fuga.

- Eu me recuso a acreditar que vocês estão considerando esse plano suicida...

- Meus planos são, no máximo, temerários! – comenta o ruivo.

- Temerários, que seja. Não sabemos onde você estará no Ministério. Um teleporte às cegas seria suicídio.

- É exatamente aí que entra Percy – disse, atraindo os olhares de todos para o irmão – precisamos de uma lembrança sua da sala do Ministro

da Magia.

- Porque dele? – perguntou Neville.

- Porque, uma vez que ele foi o assistente pessoal de Rufus Scriegmore, era de se esperar que ele conhecesse o lugar de cor. – respondeu

Harry, entendendo o pensamento.

- Exato, Harry. se as coisas ficarem ruins como eu acredito que ficarão, o resgate será feito nas barbas deles. No salão principal.

- E porque você acredita que eles estarão lá?

- Porque acabamos à pouco de interrogar um comensal que falou sobre a sala do Ministro da Magia, como sendo a utilizada por Riddle.

Foi um consenso que todos usariam o nome de batismo de Voldemort a partir daquele momento. Isso fazia com que o medo originado por anos

de lendas sobre o Inominável fosse paulatinamente quebrado. Assim, ele se tornaria mais um mago obscuro.

- Você acredita que as coisas ficarão ruins ou pretende que elas fiquem? Perguntou Tonks, astutamente.

- Bem... como Herms pode provar, eu tenho um certo dom natural para irritar pessoas – permitiu-se um pouco de humor, o jovem.

- E quanto à equipe? – perguntou Jordam.

- Lino: você, Tonks, Fleur e Luna irão conosco para garantir a vida de Gabrielle. Harry, Hermione, Gina Neville e os gêmeos ficaram aqui para o

possível resgate. Kingsley convocará sua equipe que estará debaixo de capas de invisibilidade para garantir que nenhum comensal tente

chamar reforços. Atenção: a tentativa de resgate deverá ter pelo menos, 40% de possibilidades de sucesso. Abaixo disso, é suicídio certo,

mesmo com meus poderes. Bill, Remo: vocês se encarregarão disso. Lembrem-se, o objetivo é:

1º - Salvar Gabrielle;

2º - Conseguirmos as informações, e finalmente;

3º - tentar me livrar, caso não seja possível que eu o faça sozinho.

- Porque você se põe por último? – perguntou Luna.

- Porque nós precisaremos de informação e o objetivo do plano é usar o feitiço contra o feiticeiro.

- Uma operação _expleliarmus_ – riu Harry. recebendo um gentil tapa na cabeça de Gina, que completou – ainda não entendo o que você têm com

esse feitiço!

Em seguida, eles observaram o mergulho de Percy, Ronald, Kingsley Remo, Bill e Hermione na penseira. Após uns segundos, todos voltam e

começam a conversar.

- Cavalheiros, o que acharam?

- Na parede norte – pronunciou kingsley, observando como os outros concordavam. Já haviam escolhido um lugar para a abertura do portal de

resgate.

- Caso o lugar esteja obstruído, como faremos? – perguntou Hermione.

- vamos combinar palavras chave para a comunicação: Abacate será a parede oeste. Repolho será sul e batata será a parede leste.

- Como lhe ocorre colocar essas palavras em uma conversa? – perguntou Remo.

- Eu improviso. Neville, como vai a distração?

- Tudo pronto. Minha nova fórmula vai dar o que falar.

- Tudo bem. e quanto à segunda parte da sua missão?

- Estou pronto. Só espero podê-la cumprir e conseguir colocar as mãos em Bellatrix Lestrange, tanto melhor! – comentou com ódio.

- Neville, está fora da missão! – comentou Remo.

- O quê?! Não podem fazer isso comigo!!

- A missão está pautada em aspectos básicos. Desferir o maior número de danos, conseguir informações, salvar pessoas e retirarmos do local

vivos. Não pode haver espaço para vinganças pessoais. Isso vale para você também, Harry.

O garoto se levantou bruscamente em busca de saída, mas foi detido por um amigo.

- Ei, Neville... eu sei como se sente, mas eles estão certos – disse Harry – Não será dessa vez que cobraremos essa dívida. Mas esteja certo

que a cobraremos. É para isso que estamos aqui! E você sabe que eu estou no mesmo barco que você.

Enquanto o jovem falava com ele, Longbottom pode esfriar a cabeça e compreender que ainda chegaria o dia de sua vingança. Mas prometeu

internamente que, se a oportunidade aparecesse, ele a faria pagar por seus pais.

- Desculpem pessoal. Eu gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinho – disse o jovem saindo em seguida. Luna acompanhou-o com o olhar preocupado, o

que fez Rony assentir com a cabeça para a jovem como uma autorização para seguí-lo. Ninguém deveria ficar sozinho com essa carga e ele

sabia disso. Enquanto eles saiam da sala, Hermione pediu a palavra:

- Como saberemos que é a hora de abrir o portal?

- Normalmente será a hora em que as maldições imperdoáveis começarem a voar – respondeu bem-humorado.

- E se seu plano não der certo?

- Eu improviso!

- E se a sala não for essa?

- Eu lhes aviso.

- Essa é sua resposta para tudo? Improvisar.

- É isso ou ter que bater os calcanhares três vezes e dizer: "não há lugar melhor como o lar".

- Isso não é piada!

- Eu não estou rindo.

- É isso que eu tenho que agüentar por me preocupar com você!

- Não. Isso é o que você ganha por questionar minhas idéias! Isso você ganha por se preocupar comigo! – diz Rony, enquanto beija a bochecha

da castanha, desarmando-a por completo.

- E se tudo já está acertado, só há uma coisa a contribuir para o fim da reunião: a festa! – lembrou Jorge.

- Que festa? – perguntou Bill.

- Por favor, me diga que eu fui adotada! – resmungou Gina para seu namorado, que sorria.

- Ora, temos que fazer uma festa de boa-sorte para nosso Roniquinho. Se seu plano der certo, mudaremos para sempre o rumo da história da

guerra. Se der errado, bem... teremos lhe dado uma excelente recordação.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca – disse o caçula, fazendo-se de ofendido.

- Você não podia escolher um momento pior, Jorge. – ralhou Fleur.

- Pelo contrário, amor. Acho que eles estão certos, precisamos relaxar e, nada melhor do que uma boa festa. Depois disso, desconfio que não

teremos muito tempo para tal coisa.

- Certo, está decidido! Depois de amanhã teremos uma festa! Podemos deixar a arrumação por conta de Gina, enquanto nós cuidamos da

bebida. Fleur e Tonks podem preparar os salgadinhos e Kingsley cuidará da conexão com madame Pomfrey para cuidar dos que passarem da

conta! – disseram os gêmeos, enquanto se dirigiam para fora.

- Nós concordamos com isso? – perguntou Gina à Cho.

- Nós temos escolha?

- Ah, qual é meninas... o quê pode sair de errado? – disse Percy.

- Com você apoiando uma idéia dos gêmeos? Agora eu já vi tudo nessa vida! – retorquiu a caçula.

_________________________________________________________________

Hermione se levantou no dia seguinte com um firme propósito: impedir que Rony seguisse seu sua opinião era o plano mais idiota e suicida que

ela já tivera noção. Era o equivalente inglês das termópilas, a batalha que consagrou Leônidas e os espartanos, mas que culminou em sua

morte. Para conseguir seu intento, ela teria que realizar nas próximas 40 horas, defeitos maciços no plano do ruivo ou, construir um plano

infalível.

Quando olhou para o relógio, percebeu que já passavam das 8 da manhã e ela estava sozinha no quarto. Ao que parece, as outras integrantes

do quarto feminino madrugaram nesse dia. após um rápido asseio matutino, ela se dispôs a procurar sua melhor amiga, para ajudá-la com o

trabalho. Ela sabia que Gina não estava nem um pouco contente com o plano do irmão, mas ele pelo menos, contava com a ajuda deles para o

resgate. Tanto ela quanto a ruiva sabiam que, dada a natureza obsessiva do novo Rony, ele teria programado vários planos de contingências

para o caso de não poderem ajudá-lo.

Quando o jovem resolvera alugar a fábrica, nada parecia ajudar no olhar daqueles que viram-na em transformar aquela montanha de concreto

em desuso em um quartel general para o que poderia ser a última esperança da comunidade mágica livre da Inglaterra. Contudo, os irmãos

Weasleys fizeram maravilhas com isso e transformaram espaços vazios em ambientes separados, por funções; um grande refeitório que, se não

se parecia com Hogwarts, era suficientemente grande para abrigar 3 vezes o número de magos da atual ordem; além de prisões, ala de

interrogatório, sala de briefing e sala de exercícios. Foi nesse último que ela encontrou sua amiga, acompanhada de Luna, enquanto

observavam Harry treinar com Neville e Rony com Bill.

- Bom dia, Mione. Dormiu bem? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim, mas estou preocupada.... há quanto tempo eles estão aqui? – perguntou a jovem.

- Duas horas e contando. Rony acordou-os às 5 da manhã, treinou Harry e Neville e depois começou a treinar sério com Bill.

Os dois irmãos estavam lutando em pé de igualdade. Cada golpe via um contragolpe de igual intensidade e nenhum golpe definitivo garantia o

nocaute ou imobilização. Continuaram assim até que Rony distraiu-se com o olhar da castanha. Isso deu ao mais velho uma abertura que não

desaproveitou e com uma patada, mandou seu irmão caçula voar em direção à pequena platéia.

- Ron... Ron... – uma voz o chamava para voltar à consciência. Quando seus olhos tornaram a enfocar a realidade, deu de cara com tornozelos

nus, que estavam ligados a panturrilhas interessantes e coxas bem estruturadas. Devido ao ângulo de visão em que o jovem ruivo estava, ele

conseguiu ver até a parte interna da coxa e um vislumbre da calcinha da jovem. Apartando a vista com rapidez impressionante, Rony subiu a

vista para se encontrar com um par de olhos castanhos que o olhavam com uma mistura de preocupação e irritação.

- Gostou do que viu? – perguntou a castanha.

- Bom dia Herms. Dormiu bem? – tentou suavizar a situação.

- E então? Não vai responder?

- Qualquer coisa que eu disser poderá me salvar de uma surra incrivelmente má, de sua parte?

- Não!

- Então não adianta nada mentir. Suas coxas são muito bonitas. – falou como quem não quer nada. Sua estratégia deu resultado. Sua irmã,

Luna, Neville, Harry e Bill estavam olhando divertidos para a jovem que corou fortemente. Para salvar seu irmão, Bill foi ao resgate de seu irmão.

Pegando Rony pela mão, acabou por erguê-lo facilmente.

- Acho que peguei muito forte com você! – disse o mais velho.

- Que nada! Eu é que me distraí, além do mais foi um ótimo soco. Mais um ou dois centímetros abaixo e você poderia ter quebrado minha caixa

torácica. – diz o ruivo, mostrando aonde ele batera e onde deveria bater para conseguir o efeito desejado.

- Rony... posso falar com você? – perguntou a castanha.

- Um momento, Herms... Harry, Neville. Vocês estão bem. Vamos descansar por uma hora e depois faremos mais alguns progressos.

- Hai, sensei! – disseram os dois.

- Sensei? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu lhes disse que se eu vou ensiná-los seria como eu fui ensinado e por isso, eles deviam se referir à mim, como sensei enquanto

estivéssemos aqui dentro. O quê quer conversar, Herms?

- Rony, não vou mentir para você... eu estou preocupada com seu plano. E principalmente com você.

- Comigo?

- Você acabou de ensinar seu irmão como quebrar a caixa torácica de alguém. Isso não lhe dz alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, eu estava lhe dando uma lição que pode ser útil em combate. Acredito que ele é plenamente capacitado para discernir a situação

e se é necessário o uso de força letal. Ensinar como matar pode ser a melhor forma de não matar, Hermione.

- Mas porque você vai se arriscar tanto? Você vai me negar que existe um risco muito grande de você morrer? E se ao invés de levarem-no até

Tom Riddle, eles o levarem para uma masmorra e o matarem?

- Bom... eu acabei de ensinar meu irmão à quebrar a caixa torácica agora, não foi? Herms, pode não parecer e sei que você não acredita, mas

não sou um suicida e tenho em mente que, após o resgate de Gabrielle, não vou colocar minha vida em risco sem a certeza que os ganhos

serão muito maiores que os riscos. Além disso, não pode negar que isso é melhor que meu plano original.

- Plano original? – perguntou a castanha.

- Sim... eu pretendia abrir um portal um dia qualquer para plantar uma escuta. Assim, sem nada... apenas chegar e jogar a escuta. Dá para

imaginar isso? – sorriu – dessa vez eu estou, pelo menos, aproveitando o que as circunstancias me jogaram nas mãos.

Hermione olhou entre surpresa e desiludida. Surpresa porque ela não acreditava que ele seria tão incrivelmente estúpido em seu modo de ver

as coisas. E desiludida porque ela realmente acreditou que poderia colocar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça ruiva. Felizmente para o jovem,

ela tinha uma capacidade de concentração muito aquém da capacidade normal ao olhar para aqueles olhos azuis.

- Eu esperava que você levasse em consideração minha opinião – sussurrou a castanha.

- Nunca disse que eu não levo! Eu só acho que essa é a melhor possibilidade que temos de sair do estado de defesa e passar para um ataque.

– disse, encaminhando-se para a cozinha – vou tomar café. Acompanha-me?

Enquanto isso, Gina estava passando duas garrafas de isotônico para Harry e Neville que pareciam esgotados.

- Nunca entendi o porquê meu irmão insiste em trazer esse refresco. Ele é salgado e muito aguado – falou, quando tomou um gole, mostrando

a língua em sinal de desgosto.

- Embora o gosto não seja tão bom, ele repõe muitos bem os líquidos e sais minerais que o corpo precisa – disse Neville, como se estivesse

lendo o rótulo da embalagem. Na verdade, ele era um dos usuários mais habituais do Laptop de Rony. Descobriu na Internet, um ambiente para

encontrar botânicos trouxas que, ao incentivarem o gosto por botânica no jovem, estavam lhe dando elementos de possíveis poções para

ajudar na luta contra bruxos das trevas e no desenvolvimento das descobertas de poções para o progresso da sociedade bruxa. A necessidade

de informações foi tamanha que coube ao jovem encomendar uma outra estação de trabalho para que ele pudesse investigar as possíveis

propriedades das outras plantas.

- Que seja! – disse a ruiva – o gosto é ruim e eu prefiro suco de abóbora. Não importa o quão refrescante seja! Mas o assunto agora é outro: o

quê vocês acham do plano de Rony?

- Eu acho que o plano é temerário. Não vou dizer para ele que acho que seu plano tem várias possibilidades de fracasso porque ele não vai me

ouvir e vai tratar tudo com indulgência e dizer algo como "relaxa... eu penso em algo". E você, Harry? – perguntou Neville.

- O plano é louco? Com certeza! Mas eu penso que ele pode fazer isso, quer dizer, se pensarmos bem, onde estávamos dois meses antes? Em

Hogwarts, acuados, esperando uma batalha final que não poderíamos ter certeza que venceríamos. Agora estamos vivos e aqui e defendendo

os trouxas e bruxos que não podem se defender. Estamos ainda na defensiva, mas agora vivemos prontos para a retaliação imediata. E isso foi

fruto das boas ideias de Rony. Agora é hora de acharmos uma ideia mais descabida do que outra.

Nesse momento, Fred e Jorge se aproximam da discussão.

- Eu acredito, que não é isso a nossa maior preocupação... – começou Jorge.

- E sim, o quê poderemos fazer em relação àqueles dois – concluiu Fred.

- Você se refere à...? – indagou Gina, já sabendo a quem seus irmãos se referiam.

- Sim... e temos um plano. Mas temos que procurar mais gente. Vamos pegá-los enquanto eles estão tomando o café.

- Pode nos adiantar uma parte do plano? – perguntou Harry.

- Não... vamos procurar os outros e podemos contar de uma vez. – disse, enquanto os outros o seguiam.

O dia passou entre treinamentos com Harry e Neville que estavam progredindo muito bem, por terem começado à 2 meses e as conversas e

repasses dos planos com Hermione. Logo teria que começar os treinos de combate mais intensos, já que ambos estavam interagindo com eles

à sério. Pensava em lhes dar um treinamento mais suave do que ele tinha recebido. Se tudo desse certo, eles não precisariam desse

conhecimento.

À castanha, aquela atenção especial foi recebida com muito prazer. Um dia inteiro no qual ele dedicou-se à ela até nos pequenos detalhes. Eles

passaram um bom tempo lendo um livro sobre história trouxa e alguns contos de Conan Doyle, o qual os bruxos traduziram como historias

reais, para desespero da castanha, que pretendia fazer com que o Ministério da Magia retificasse a situação, assim que acabassem com

Voldemort.

O único momento em que os ânimos se acirraram foi quando Cho exigiu a ajuda do ruivo para um movimento de varinha, ao que pareceu à

Hermione algo inventado como pretexto para aproximar-se. Eles decidiram durante o café que não falariam do plano ate a volta dele. Se o plano

funcionasse, ela teria que dar o braço a torcer e se não funcionasse, ela seria a mulher das ideias a partir de agora.

O dia seguinte passou voando e a festa estava com um clima que a jovem jamais teria esperado, em se tratando da véspera de uma missão de

resgate, possivelmente suicida. Aquilo mais parecia uma festa normal entre um grupo de amigos. Fred e Jorge trouxeram Angelina e Kate, Bill

fora buscar toda a família para assistir à festa, enquanto Fleur conversava com Remo e Kingsley. Ao lado, começou um pouco tensa na

conversação, Molly Weasley, relaxando logo depois. Ela decidira, após intenso debate com seu esposo, que se não adiantava tentar dissuadir

seu filho, o menos danoso seria apoiá-lo.

Estavam conversando Hermione e Gina, quando se uniram à conversação, Tonks, Angelina e Kate. Ao que parece, a senhora Lupin estava

irritada com alguma coisa que seu marido lhe disse, e estava decidido à fazer jogo duro com seu esposo, o que apoiavam todas as mulheres da

roda. Foi nesse clima, que Luna Lovegood chegou e de posse de um livro trouxa, se aproximou da castanha.

- Hermione... eu estava vendo esse livro de fotografias trouxas mais importantes da história que você me recomendou e estou perdida nessa

foto. É só um beijo, porque ela estaria no livro? – perguntou a loira, com seu olhar eternamente perdido.

- Hum, deixe-me ver – pediu a jovem, tomando o livro, enquanto todas se aproximavam para visualizar. Em efeito era a fotografia de um

marinheiro americano beijando uma garota francesa. A data era do final da 2º Guerra Mundial – Luna, essa foto é um símbolo do fim da maior

guerra trouxa que já existiu. Metade da Europa havia sido tomada e essa foto mostra a boa sorte dessas duas pessoas, o marinheiro por

sobreviver à guerra e libertar a França e a mulher, por sobreviver à ocupação de seu país pelos nazistas, o exercito alemão, que era dirigido por

um louco com ideias de supremacia parecida com as de Tom Riddle.

- Então é um símbolo de sorte? – perguntou a loira.

- De certo modo sim – sorriu a bruxa. Ela não deveria ter dito isso, porque a loira foi em direção ao grupo de ruivos que conversava, junto de

Harry, Neville e Lino.

- Rony. – chamou a loira.

- Sim, Luna – contestou sorrindo. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, Luna Lovegood estava pendurada em seu pescoço,

beijando-o e exigindo reciprocidade. Quando ele abriu a boca para protestar, a garota entendeu como um convite para continuar e não se fez

de rogada. O beijo durou até que ela se desse por satisfeita; já o homem estava em um estado que não podia ser definido por palavras: feliz,

confuso, mas principalmente, assustado.

- Segundo Hermione... esse é um costume de boa... sorte em períodos de guerra... sendo assim, lhe desejo sorte amanhã... e um regresso

seguro. – disse a loira, indo embora em seguida. Todos olhavam para a cara desconcertada dele, mas ninguém viu que Neville estava o virando

pelo ombro e socando-lhe a cara.

- Safado, aproveitador! – disse um ébrio Neville, com o inconfundível cheiro de Whisky de fogo. Tateando uma parede invisível, o jovem

Longbottom deixa a festa para buscar um ar, enquanto um caído, surpreso e sangrante Ronald Weasley tenta se levantar.

- Alguém de vocês entendeu alguma coisa que aconteceu? – perguntou para os gêmeos. Estes porém fizeram sua melhor cara de não sei. Bill

apenas sorriu indulgente, Lino e Harry riam baixinho e Charlie estava de costas aos outros, rindo abertamente.

- Harry... você acha que ele.... e ela...? – tentou novamente, para seu melhor amigo.

- Isso explicaria algumas coisas. É melhor pegar gelo para não deixar marcas.

- É... tem razão. – disse, enquanto ia em direção à cozinha. No meio do caminho, uma mão o parou.

- Você está bem? – perguntou uma jovem mulher de cabelos rosas.

- Não se preocupe Tonks. Só preciso colocar um pouco de gelo. Você entendeu alguma coisa?

- Não faz muito sentido para mim, mas tradição é tradição – disse, com um meio sorriso, enquanto o puxava e o beijava longamente. Remo

olhou a cena chocado. Jamais esperava que sua esposa iria tão longe para ensiná-lo a não olhar para outra mulher. Sabia que ela não tinha

nada com o jovem e tinha acompanhado a troca de palavras entre Luna e Hermione. Saber de tudo isso não significava que doesse menos, mas

saberia conversar com ela em outro local – boa sorte!

Quando o beijo terminou, Rony estava oficialmente em alfa. Contudo, sua viagem teve um fim abrupto quando atrás de Tonks, se revelou uma

Ginevra Weasley sorrindo-lhe sedutora, Sedutora?

- Rony...? – sussurrou-lhe macia, enquanto todo o salão ficava em silêncio. Todos achando que a piada esta indo longe demais, fosse o que

fosse. O próprio aludido estava engolindo em seco, quando sua irmã sem dar margem para contestação lhe deu uma sonora bofetada – Seja

forte e volte inteiro para nós, maninho! – lhe gritou. Todos olhavam para eles e suspiravam aliviados. Até mesmo o bofeteado.

- Merlin, quê tipo de lugares vocês andam freqüentando? – falou a jovem, ao ver todos seus amigos suspirando aliviados. Será que ele haviam

esquecido que ela e Rony eram irmãos e entre irmãos, os tipos de carinhos eram outros?

Hermione estava oficialmente em choque! Ela simplesmente observou boquiaberta o beijo de Luna, o soco de Neville, o beijo de Tonks e o tapa

de Gina. Kate e Angelina estavam decidindo se fechavam a boca da castanha ou tiravam uma foto para imortalizar o momento. Decidiram pelo

segundo e o flash da máquina digital despertou-a. olhando para um lado, não viu sinal de Luna, enquanto Remo e Tonks estavam conversando

baixinho em um canto e tinha toda a pinta de discussão de casal. Por último, Gina estava com Harry, Lino e os gêmeos, provavelmente

reganhando-os por alguma coisa. Quando procurou pelo ruivo, o viu saindo da cozinha com uma bolsa de gelo improvisada em um pano de

prato. Esta se revezava entre seu olho esquerdo, onde levara o maior estrago de Neville e a bochecha esquerda, onde o tapa de sua irmã

deixara-lhe marcas. Decidiu ir cobrar explicações. Antes porém de chegar, ela viu Cho Chang aproximar-se e beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Ele

acompanhou-a por instinto em um beijo longo e tórrido que, quando acabou, terminaram fazendo alguns barulhos que não puderam ser

abafados para os ouvidos próximos.

- Wow! – ela sussurrou, saindo de cima dele.

- Wow! – ele respondeu ausente, dando de cara com Hermione. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a castanha deu-lhe um tapa na

bochecha direita.

- Eu repudio você, Ronald Billius Weasley! – sussurrou fortemente, saindo em seguida. Irritado e confuso, coube ao ruivo ir atrás dela.

Observando tudo isso, Fred e Jorge Weasley não se contiveram.

- Eu não acredito! Como ela pôde estragar nosso plano dessa maneira?! – comentou Fred, indignado, enquanto sua namorada o apertava em

uma chave de braço.

- Ela sabe que é uma mulher? – indagou em voz alta Jorge, fazendo com que todos os olhares se voltassem para ele – como podemos imaginar

que ela vai se comportar como mulher se ela não tem noção disso?

- Eu disse que seu plano não ia dar certo! – comentou GIna – Não... com qualquer pessoa daria certo, mas ela é Granger. Da última vez ela

conjurou canários para atacá-lo, lembram?

- Espero que ela não o faça dessa vez – disse Harry

- Por quê? – perguntou Angelina.

- Porque ele pode, muito bem, fazer um portal para que os canários saiam atrás dela – riu o moreno com a perspectiva da jovem ser atacada

pelo próprio feitiço.

- Alguém deve ir vigiá-los? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu vou! – ofereceu-se Chang, saindo em seguida. Todos os participantes se olharam e sorriram.

- Hoje vai ter fogo em Roma!! – gritaram em uníssono.

- Hermione, quer me esperar?! – gritou o ruivo, enquanto tentava se acalmar. Quem diria que aquela mulher de coxas incríveis pudesse correr

tanto. Se maldizendo mentalmente por pensar tanto nas coxas da jovem, Rony aumentou a velocidade de seus passos.

- Vá embora, Rony! Não tenho mais nada par falar com você! – disse com voz quebrada. Isso foi o suficiente para que o ruivo estancasse e se

aproximasse lentamente, quando ela finalmente parou.

- Herms o quê aconteceu? – começou com uma pergunta inofensiva, na esperança de escapar da fúria vingadora da mulher.

- O quê aconteceu? – gritou ela, com seus olhos fuzilantes – Eu apenas me dou conta e você estava beijando cada mulher que estava na festa

e...

- Espera um pouco, Hermione. Você estava na festa? Porque se não pegou o bonde andando, você teria visto que eu não beijei ninguém. Eu fui

beijado.

- Ah, claro! E agora você é o invencível e incrível Ronald Weasley que as mulheres se jogam aos seus pés!

- Ah claro, digo eu! Eu sou inocente e você sabe disso! Você viu que eu estava conversando com o pessoal e Luna me beijou, Neville me bateu.

Fui pegar gelo para não ter inchaço e Tonks me beijou; em seguida Gina me bateu em seguida, o que eu estou grato por isso e não ter que

gastar minha grana em psiquiatras e Cho me beijou. Logo você apareceu e me bateu. Agora eu pergunto: onde é que está minha culpa?

- Então um beijo é unilateral? – perguntou de supetão.

- Hermione, imagine a seguinte questão: eu estou beijando-lhe, você não está a fim. Quando você tenta fazer alguma coisa, automaticamente

abre a boca e eu enfio minha língua, cada tentativa de me rechaçar, parece que está me devolvendo o beijo. Quem acreditaria que não estamos

nos beijando? Eu estou beijando você e você não está me beijando, mas não é isso que parece aos outros.

- Esta me dizendo que você não estava correspondendo todos os beijos?

- Não, estou dizendo que você viu uma coisa e não era o que estava acontecendo. O quê eu estou dizendo é que todos esses beijos para mim,

são demonstrações de boa sorte e bem-querer e nada. Nada mais do que isso.

- Por que eu não acredito nisso? – contestou incisiva.

- Porque você acha que eu já parto da mentira?

- Argh! Você é desprezível! Eu devia ter ido embora faz tempo! – disse a jovem, dando-lhe as costas.

- Eu nem sei porque eu tento! – olhando ela seguir o corredor.

Virando a esquina, Hermione parou sob o olhar da jovem chinesa. Encarando-se por um tempo, Cho apenas disse: - Me acompanhe.

Seguiram até o segundo andar da fábrica, onde eram os dormitórios. Assim que subiram, elas encontraram uma sacada e enquanto ela ficava

mais para trás, a chinesa seguiu até a barra da sacada e respira fundo.

- Bem – começou Hermione, seca – te escuto.

- **Você é a burra mais burra, que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer!** – sentenciou Chang.

- Quem é você para vir me falar disso?

- Somente alguém que conhece sua natureza.E parece que a grifinória mais corvinal que os professores enalteciam, ainda é grifinória o

bastante para pensar com o fígado! Não percebeu que tudo isso foi para você?!

- Do quê você está falando? – perguntou irritada, mas acima de tudo, intrigada.

- Toda essa maldita farsa foi construída para que você o beijasse! Não achou estranho uma festa assim do nada, com Whisky de fogo e cerveja

amanteigada a rodo. Essa foi a tentativa dos gêmeos de retratar o que aconteceu durante a festa da vitória da Copa das Casas, aonde você

perdeu a chance de fazer melhor que Lavender Brown.

- Como assim? Ela foi a escolha de Rony e eu não tinha nada a fazer em relação à isso.

- Errada de novo! Você é tão apática que me dá ódio! Você deveria ter mostrado para ele que é melhor que qualquer uma que ele podia

arranjar. E ele só ficou com ela porque estava com raiva de você, quando soube que você não confiou nele, não foi? E você poderia ter retificado

seu erro hoje, mas também não o fez.

- E o quê vocês queriam que eu fizesse? Que eu fosse até ele e o beijasse? Depois de todas que o beijaram?

- É exatamente isso que nós queríamos que você fizesse! Que fosse até ele e mostrasse para ele que seu beijo é melhor, que você é mais

mulher e está ali para ele. Fazê-lo sentir-se um idiota por não notá-la antes! Isso é lutar pelo homem que você quer?

- Ah, e aposto que você odiou beijá-lo, não? – disse sarcástica. Estava tonta com tamanha revelação, mas isso era um motivo para dizer

algumas verdades na cara da chinesa.

- Não me envolva nisso. Estamos falando de você. Além do mais, nós somos apenas amigos. Eu sei e ele sabe.

- Você sabe disso realmente? Pois não foi o que eu andei vendo, ultimamente.

- Se eu quisesse conquistá-lo, não seria você que me impediria – disse orgulhosa – Contudo, Ronald e eu somos apenas amigos. Pode se dizer

que eu sou a única amiga que ele tem.

- Do que está falando? Harry e eu...

- São amigos do velho Ronald. E ainda esperam que ele se comporte como ele era. Ao contrário de vocês, éramos apenas conhecidos na época,

então ele apegou-se a mim como referencial de que ele pode fazer amizades que não tenham a ver com o passado que ele preferiu não ter

conhecimento. Por que você acha que ele a chama de Herms e não de Mione como todos os outros a chamam?

- ...

- Porque ele sabe que também a chamava assim. Ele não quer ser o mesmo de antes, ele quer ser ele mesmo. Mas vocês insistem em tratá-lo

como se ele fosse um caso da medicina trouxa que aparecem em filmes. O cara fica às portas da morte e do nada, volta a ser igualzinho ao que

era antes. Isso não acontece. Eu sei e ele também. É por isso que somos amigos. Além, é claro do outro detalhe – sorriu autossuficiente.

- Que detalhe?

- Anna. A jovem por quem ele se sentia atraído quando morou na América. Pelo que ele me contou, ela se assemelha à mim em alguns aspectos

e isso o faz, inconscientemente, confiar em mim. Ele talvez, nunca tenha percebido, mas parte da nossa confiança inicial provém da relação dele

com essa garota. Mas eu não estou aqui ara me explicar, estou aqui somente para dizer à você o quanto você desaproveita as chances que

tem.

- Você não gosta de mim, não é? – perguntou a castanha.

- Não me sobe nem me desce. Sou indiferente à você, talvez pelo fato de nunca termos conversado. E não acho que você é uma boa opção para

meu amigo, mas a escolha é dele. se ele achar que você é mulher para ele, não tenho que me intrometer no assunto. Vocês decidem. – disse

isso, saindo em seguida. Não podendo negar a felicidade em colocá-la no lugar, Cho Chang foi procurar seu amigo.

Enquanto isso, a jovem Hermione Granger estava parada na sacada, ausente. Até que ouviu uma voz.

- Ela até que foi intensa, não acha?

- Tonks. Como foi sua conversa com o Remo?

- Não se preocupe, nós temos alguns altos e baixos. Depois que vocês saíram da festa eu lhe expliquei que isso fora um truque dos gêmeos e

que não tinha nada a ver com nossa discussão. Embora não possa dizer que não apreciei o fato que ele morreu de ciúmes. Você está bem?

- Sei lá... quer dizer. Eu não posso ir até ele e me desculpar agora, sabe? Soaria estranho e ele acharia que sou volúvel. E de outro lado, tem

todos vocês que fizeram tudo isso por mim e... porque ninguém me avisou disso?

- Porque se fizéssemos isso, você nem apareceria na festa. E se eu fosse você, me desculparia com os gêmeos também. Eles não ficaram nada

satisfeitos com você.

- É. Aposto que não! – sorriu fracamente a castanha, sendo amparada pela amiga.

O dia seguinte começou difícil para Harry. o ruivo não o deixou dormir para repassar a ressaca. Eram apenas 5 e meia e ele tirou seus dois

amigos para começarem o treinamento. A primeira coisa que Neville fez foi se desculpar por sua atitude durante a festa, uma vez que depois

que a maior parte do porre acabou, Harry lhe explicou que aquilo fora um plano dos gêmeos. Ao contrário do que pensava, contrariamente ao

esperado, o ruivo o felicitou pela porrada. Achou que ele conseguiu uma pegada boa e esperava que ele mostrasse esse espírito durante o

treinamento. Um longo treinamento de 3 horas, deixou claro, com um sorriso sádico, Rony.

Por várias vezes durante a manhã, Hermione tentou falar com ele, mas foi impedida pelas circunstâncias. Nesse momento, as circunstâncias

chamavam-se Fleur e Gina Weasley.

= Hermione, agora não é a melhor hora para isso – disse a loira, barrando-a com seu corpo.

- Fleur, eu preciso falar com ele.

- Sério, Mione. Ele pediu para não ser incomodado nessa seção. Ele treinou os garotos e agora está meditando.

- Eu não quero que ele saia para uma missão dessas e a última lembrança que ele tenha de mim é de uma discussão.

- Nós entendemos – disse Fleur, amavelmente – mas isso não nos dá o direito de interrompermos o momento que ele está se preparando para

a missão. Você acha que não estou me sentindo culpada? Estou entregando meu cunhado em troca de minha irmã. Se alguma coisa acontecer

com ele, jamais poderei ousar olhar para meu marido. Eu também gostaria que ele desistisse de toda essa ideia, mas como ele disse, se ele

não mostrar aos comensais que o seqüestro de membros da família é algo que não irá funcionar, eles tornarão a sequestrar pessoas que não

tenham nada a ver, além de um parentesco de sangue.

- Deixe-nos conversar com ele um pouco, ver como ele está em relação a vocês e a missão, aí lhe damos uma melhor forma de aproximação –

pediu Gina.

Após a meditação, Rony foi para a sala de briefing e corrigiu o posicionamento de cada um que iria ter no resgate de Gabrielle e ensaiaram

todos os passos. Ele e Shacklebolt corrigiram o posicionamento de todos e repassaram todo o plano à procura de falhas ou possíveis

contingências. Também definiram que, alem do grupo de resgate, haveria um segundo grupo que ficaria a postos para proteger trouxas dos

ataques dos comensais nessa noite e quem seriam as pessoas que iriam até lá para fazer a entrega. Ficou acertado que Fred, Jorge, Tonks e

Fleur o acompanhariam. Caso ele não retornasse, Kingsley estava encarregado de tocar a Operação Cimitarra, assumindo seu nome e posto

dentro do M.I. - 5. como o arquivo era blindado, ninguém saberia a aparência do verdadeiro Ronald Weasley.

Depois disso, o jovem ainda treinara sozinho na laje da fábrica e dormira por algumas este acordou, notou que uma jovem mulher velava seu

sono.

- vai me evitar todo o dia? – perguntou a jovem.

- Já percebeu que está no dormitório masculino, com alguém que você repudia. Isso pode pegar mal para sua imagem – respondeu, enquanto

esfregava os olhos.

- Então é isso? um erro justifica outro?

- Você me mandou esquecer que você existia, lembra? Isso é o tipo de coisa que achei que você queria.

- Desculpe por isso. eu estava irritada – falou, sentida.

- Eu causo isso nas pessoas. Só não entendi porque estava brava comigo?

Hermione se debatia por dentro, entre dizer-lhe e não dizer-lhe. Observando o homem que estava ainda deitado em sua cama, a castanha

tomou uma decisão.

- O motivo que eu estava nervosa era que.... quero dizer, eu... ah Deus, não tem como isso sair de um jeito fácil... Ronald o que eu estou

tentando dizer...

- Ronald? Está na hora – disse a voz de Bill, antes que ele entrara no quarto e visse Hermione, visivelmente corada e balbuciando – desculpe,

interrompo algo?

Observando que a jovem não conseguiria falar nada, ele tomou a frente.

- Herms, se não está preparada para dizer, não diga...

- Não, Rony! O que eu quero dizer... – dessa vez, ela foi calada pelo dedo indicador do ruivo que pousou sobre seus lábios.

- Sabe que eu sou curioso, certo? Então quero que você me conte quando eu voltar. Por que eu vou voltar para vocês. E agora, tenho um

motivo a mais para voltar. Saber o que você quer me contar.

Sem esperar por nada, a jovem o abraça fortemente e sussurra: - Obrigado por ser você!

Saindo de lá, ele chega até a sala de briefing, onde estão os gêmeos, Fleur e Cho Chang.

- Tonks não parece muito bem de saúde. Eu tomarei seu lugar.

- Certo. _Que os Caninos de Hagatooth permitam que eu transporte-me até meu destino!_ – disse abrindo o portal e saindo em seguida no alto da

torre de Londres – Círculo de proteção! – disse enquanto todos os cincos davam-se as costas um para o outro, cobrindo-se mutuamente. Nesse

momento, houve um "crac" marca que indicava que os comensais estavam aparatando. Como esperado, eles estavam a poucos metros deles,

sem temer o frio que fazia no alto da ponte ou para o vento.

- Ora, ora. Parece que vocês têm peito para vir aqui. – burlou-se um comensal.

- Muito bem, primeiro iremos confirmar se essa pessoa é realmente Gabrielle Delacour e depois faremos um acordo. Eu irei com vocês em troca

dela. Estão de acordo?

- É aceitável! – disse um comensal.

- Gabrielle, est que vous ma sœur? (Gabrielle, é você mesma minha irmã?)

- Fleur, je ne te crois pás. (Fleur, eu não acredito que é você).

- Oui, je le suis. Je dois vous poser quelques questions pour confirmer si c'est vous-même. Quel est le surnom que m'a donné mon père comme

un enfant? (Sim, sou eu. Tenho que lhe fazer algumas perguntas para confirmar se é você mesma. Qual é o apelido que papai me deu quando

criança?)

- Pétale! (Pétala!)

- Quand vous avez donné votre premier baiser? (Quando você deu seu primeiro beijo?)

- À 7 ans. (Aos 7 anos.)

- Qui est le neuneu qui a décimé près de notre famille? (Quem é o trouxa que quase dizimou nossa família?)

- Napoléon Bonaparte. (Napoleão Bonaparte).

- Quel est mon acteur français préféré parmi les carottes?

(Qual o meu ator francês favorito entre os trouxas?).

- Jean Renno.

- Jean Renno? – espantou-se Ronald – você quer dizer, Jean "eu mato você com um olhar, antes que você consiga dizer brioche" Renno? Esse

mesmo?

- Qual é o problema com isso? – perguntou de má vontade, Fleur.

- Nada... isso é o que eu chamo de uma caixinha de surpresas, cunhada.

- Eu sou uma Weasley, no fim das contas – contestou com um meio sorriso – Gosto de homens de verdade.

- De repente sei mais sobre Bill do que gostaria de saber um dia. É ela?

= Sim, é Gabrielle.

- Muito bem, ela vem vindo até aqui e eles se vão. Eu fico aqui e me entrego à vocês – gritou em direção aos comensais.

- Como podemos confiar em vocês? – perguntou uma comensal.

- Se eu quisesse escapar, já o teria feito. Mas eu tenho palavra.

- Certo, francesinha. Vá andando. Se fizerem um movimento em falso, mataremos ela.

Enquanto ela foi andando, o ruivo abriu um portal para a Sede novamente. E foi ao encontro dela. Quando eles se cruzaram, Gabrielle disse um

carregado "sinto muito". Ao qual ele apenas respondeu: "corra, eu lhe dou cobertura". E assim que ela chegou e abraçou sua irmã, os gêmeos

escoltaram as mulheres para dentro do portal, entrando em seguida. Quando o portal se fechou, Ronald foi até os comensais pensando:

- Já não há marcha atrás. Está fora de minhas mãos.

Os comensais o cercaram e apontaram suas varinhas para ele. Este apenas pegou de seu bolso um chiclete e ofereceu-lhes.

- Deviam experimentar. Minimiza alguns dos efeitos da aparatação. – disse, antes de ser estuporado

* * *

Estou melhorando!

Com um mês de 29 dias, fiz um capítulo bastante rápido, considerando que ainda tinha pelo menos 8 dias de lambuja!

E a saga esquenta! confesso que esperava fazer uma quebra de capítulo mais para frente. Contudo, caso o fizesse, ficaria demasiadamente

longo. Dessa vez, vamos fazer a quebra num lugar tranquilo. para podermos trazer à vocês, uma história mais completo, sem ter que correr com

a saga.

Quanto à história, eu sempre acreditei que por volta do 11º capítulo, estaria no fim, ou próximo do fim. Pelo contrário, descobri que ainda tem

muita história para contar. E apenas, me mantendo no plano original. Wow! tenho trabalho pra caramba para os próximo meses, rs.

**Layla Black,**

Peço desculpas se a conversa entre Cho e Granger esteve aquém das expectativas, mas eu sou homem!! hahahaha

Me pergunte de fusão à frio e eu respondo! Me pergunte sobre as nuances do universo feminino e minha mente só faz "cri, cri, cri, cri".

mas de agora em diante, o bicho continua pegando cada vez mais. E não teremos mais capítulos introspectivos. quero fazer um comentário

sobre esse capítulo, mas antes vou esperar para ver os reviews. Quero ver se alguém vai perceber um detalhe capcioso que eu coloquei

intencionalmente.

**Cibelle Lupin,**

A cimitarra é um tipo de espada muito usada no mundo àrabe. diferente das espadas tradicionais, ela tem uma lámina curva e é bastante ágil.

Ideal para cortes e por isso aproveitei o nome. Tal como o grupo avançado de Rony, eles são agéis leves e práticos, não adotando o ponto de

vista esperado pelo inimigo. Isso e a ideia de corte e a mania que os extremistas muçulmanos (enfase em extremistas) possuem de cortar

cabeças. O nome anterior da Operação era Stone Henge e, embora tenha um componente mais inglês, não traduzia o que eu queria para a

equipe

Quanto à briga de mãe e filho, isso é condição para o amor materno. Se a minha briga, nem discuto uma mãe em tempos de guerra. E quanto à

Cho, eu acho que é legal fazer uma amizade de fora do grupo. Especialmente com a relação inconsciente dele com o fato dela e da Anna serem

de origem etnicas iguais.

E em sua homenagem, o capítulo saiu com menos de 1 mês! Lets Rock!

Nos lemos,

Fan Surfer

**Em tempo:**

Graçás à fantástica Cybelle Lupin, eu fui informado que o capítulo estava igual ao anterior. Corrigido na hora!!!

Valeu, Guria!


	12. Chá com Voldemort Parte II

Após ser jogado de um lado para o outro, Ronald acabou despertando enquanto era arrastado por dois comensais. Ele estava com seus braços

amarrados por cordas que os comensais não tinham no momento ou ele não percebera. Provavelmente um _incarcerous_, pensou. Decidindo o que

fazer, resolveu que pôr um momento, ele iria se fazer de desacordado e aproveitar para ver e ouvir o que eles quisessem lhe mostrar.

- Então esse é o tal Weasley? – disse uma voz pedante – Não parece tão durão assim. Vocês conseguiram capturá-lo.

- Muito engraçado Nott. Não vejo qualquer um de vocês se mexendo para fazer alguma coisa para acabar com os traidores do sangue – disse

outra voz, em burla.

- Isso é claro, porque nós temos subalternos para fazer isso por nós... em outras palavras, vocês! Agora levem-no às masmorras. O Lorde irá vê-lo

quando desejar.

Assim que foi deixado sozinho, devidamente acorrentado a grilhões mágicos, o jovem ruivo resolve contestar a voz constante em sua mente.

Porém, contrariamente ao esperado, a voz não vinha de sua consciência, mas do receptor em sua orelha direita, maneira pela qual, Kingsley e os

outros poderiam saber o quê estava se passando com ele e interagir. A voz constante em sua mente era a de Hermione Granger, que o chamava

há alguns minutos.

- Ronald, responda... Ronald!

- Pequeno 14, para Grande Pai 20. Na escuta?

- ... Pequeno o quê? Grande Pai? Do quê você está falando?

- E se supõe que eu deveria ser o filho de bruxos puro sangue sem noção do mundo trouxa... depois eu explico – comentou bufando.

- Onde você está? Por que não respondeu antes? Está ferido? – começou a enxurrada de perguntas.

- Herms, tô te ouvindo desde o primeiro grito. Só não podia responder até agora. Fala mais baixo. No momento estou em uma masmorra,

algemado à parede pelos pulsos; não é confortável e as instalações deixam a desejar. E continuo quase tão ileso quanto no começo dessa

história. Como está Gabrielle.

- Está bem, Bill e Tonks estão pesquisando sua memória em busca de quaisquer informações que possam lhe ajudar.

- Certo. Mantenham silencio de comunicação por enquanto. Estou ouvindo passos.

Os sons do mundo exterior eram uma mistura de passadas, lamentos e choros, vindos das outras celas e risadas sádicas. Quando a porta se

abriu, uns totais de 4 comensais estavam diante dele.

- Ora, ora... ouvimos falar que você foi capturado... eu pensei em passar para lhe dar um alô – disse um comensal, sarcástico.

- Desculpe, mas quem é você? – perguntou o ruivo, com indiferença.

- Blaise Zambini, Weasley... vai me dizer que esqueceu?

- Não é como se eu prestasse muita atenção em você realmente – espetou, com um bocejo, fazendo com que os outros comensais rissem de

Zambini.

- Não se preocupe, você provavelmente se lembrará do meu nome na hora de pedir clemência! – cuspiu o comensal – Isso é claro, depois que o

Lord das Trevas terminar com você.

- Como estamos animados... – comentou surpreso o ruivo – cara, guardar tanta raiva dentro de você pode subir sua pressão arterial. Devia

tentar...

- Cale-se! – gritou, enquanto os outros comensais gargalhavam às suas custas – e vocês, imbecis, levem-no de encontro ao nosso Senhor.

Enquanto os outros dois retiravam-lhe os grilhões, os dois restantes o mantinham na mira de suas varinha.

- Pelo visto, não conseguiu escapar desses grilhões – disse um comensal se aproximando – não é tão bom mago quanto ouvi nas histórias. –

completou com um sorriso.

- A verdade é que eu nem tentei... se quisessem me matar, já o teriam feito. Logo pensei, se não querem me matar, em algum momento irão

retirar essas algemas.

-Vamos! – vociferou Zambini, enquanto o cutucava com a varinha – um movimento em falso e você está morto.

Andaram pelo corredor, onde o jovem pôde ouvir gritos de misericórdia e risadas insanas. Ao que parecia, esse era o lugar onde os comensais

faziam os interrogatórios. Se bem que ao ruivo, ele pensou que muitas dessas pessoas já tinham contado tudo o quê sabiam, há muito tempo.

Andando por corredores escuros, os 5 jovens andaram por diversos andares até chegarem diante de uma porta. A reverencia por aquele local que

os outros homens mostravam por aquele lugar, não deixou dúvidas ao ruivo. Ele estava perto de seu objetivo. Blaise Zambini entrou pela porta e,

depois de alguns segundos, voltou para buscá-lo; os outros comensais foram dispensados do acompanhamento.

Entrando pela sala ele viu que a sala que um dia foi de Rufus Scriegmore estava completamente mudado. Agora a única parede disponível era a

parede leste. Junto ao bruxo que, ele acreditava ser Voldemort, estavam outros comensais da morte. Provavelmente um círculo intimo, ou assim

eles acreditam. Segundo Alvo, aqueles que se juntavam à Riddle no começo acreditavam que eram dignos de confianças, quando na verdade eram

peões.

- Ora, ora! Vejo que temos um convidado especial. Imagino que você seja Ronald Billiius Weasley, não é? – disse um homem pálido e sem nariz,

cerimoniosamente.

- Sim, sou eu mesmo. Estaria correto acreditar que você é Tom Riddle? – retorna amistosamente o ruivo. Por um momento, o ódio parece destilar

do mago obscuro, mas ele apenas se controla e comenta.

- Então é esse o jeito que vocês encontraram para evitarem tremer ao ouvirem meu nome? Eu esperava que vocês fossem mais fortes que isso.

- Não me tire pela maioria. Como você se referiu à mim pelo meu nome de batismo, achei que seria educado fazer-lhe o mesmo. Honestamente,

não ligo se você se chama Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado ou apenas João. Um nome é apenas um nome.

- Realmente peculiar você se mostra. Espero que perdoem meus associados pelo método que utilizaram para trazê-lo à minha presença.

- Honestamente, um convite para um chá teria sido igualmente efetivo. Estava curioso em conhecê-lo.

- Ora, obrigado pela cortesia. Terei isso em conta da próxima vez. Talvez você já conheça alguns de meus associados, mas é de educação que eu

lhes apresente: os senhores Macnair, Avery, Crabble e Goyle (pais), Rabicho, o casal Lestrange e por último e não menos importante...

- Não me fale, eu adivinho: cabelo louro platinado, cara de idiota estampada em uma cabeça em forma de batata e uma aura de bajulador... Lúcio

Malfoy, estou certo? – mandou Weasley. Como era de se esperar, o aludido não ficou nem um pouco feliz com a menção. Voldemort, no entanto,

estava realmente contente com isso.

- Vejo que você fez a lição de casa... realmente é um homem prudente, senhor Weasley. Mas tem alguns amigos seus dos tempos de Hogwarts

que querem lhe dar as boas vindas.

Da outra porta, surgiram dois comensais encapuzados, de aparência maciça, mais pareciam lutadores de sumô. Segundo as historias que ouvira,

poderia ter quase certeza que eram Crabble e Goyle Jrs. Os dois se adiantaram com varinhas em punho, prontos para atacar.

- Ouvi falar que sua magia é incomum. Logo pensei que seria de bom tom que fizesse uma demonstração para a elite bruxa.

- Nesse caso, que tal arranjar alguns oponentes que valham a pena? Esses dois não tem muita postura de quem sabem muita coisa... se apóiam

no tamanho deles e não em suas capacidades – disse Rony, enquanto se colocava em posição de luta.

- Sectumsempra! – disparou Crabble ao ruivo que esquivou com facilidade.

- Crucio! – tentou Goyle com o mesmo resultado.

- Collossus! – berrou o primeiro.

- Petrificus Totalus!

Mas era tarde demais, a cada feitiço lançado, o ruivo se aproximava um pouco mais dos comensais e os abateu com extrema facilidade; Goyle

levou um chute na ponta do queixo que o deixou inconsciente, enquanto Crabble teve seus pontos de pressão apertados e estava imóvel.

Voldemort estava aplaudindo.

- Bravo! Bravo! Realmente você não precisou de magia para derrotar esses dois. Estou surpreso com você e claro, decepcionado com eles. Acho

então que devo acatar sua sugestão e aumentar as apostas.

Enquanto isso na base da Operação Cimitarra, o grupo de resgate estava com o ouvido colado no rádio-escuta. À cada movimento do jovem ruivo.

Eles aguardaram com ansiedade ao ver como ele provocara Voldemort e como ele colocara as informações sobre o novo ponto de materialização

enquanto ofendia Lúcio. Esperaram apreensivos, enquanto ele lutava contra Crabble e Goyle. Então Gina sussurrou para seu namorado.

- Você entendeu o que ele está fazendo?

- Além de comprar uma morte lenta e dolorosa? – interrompeu Neville.

- Ele esta os irritando para que fiquem descuidados – comentou Harry – é arriscado, mas deve funcionar.

Todos os 3 olharam para a castanha que havia voltado de sua excursão com Kingsley pela memória de Percy. Ela estava ansiosa e tremia

levemente. Sua face expressou pavor, quando ela ouviu sobre quem enfrentaria o seu amado a seguir:

- Grayback! – falou Bill, com raiva.

No ministério, Fenrir Grayback entrou por uma porta em sua forma lobisomem. Estudando o ruivo por um tempo, ele apenas ajeitava a distância

para o salto.

- Ele não é um de seus antigos colegas de Hogwarts, mas ele possui uma conexão com você: ele era amigo pessoal do lobisomem que você matou

na floresta – falou Lúcio.

Avaliando o oponente, Rony viu os olhos de Grayback e pegou um exemplar do Profeta Diário que estava próximo à uma poltrona, enrolando-o

como um maço. De repente, o lobisomem pula para cima do jovem com grande rapidez. Em um segundo, o jovem comparou-o com um flash

fotográfico e pensou ser ele ainda mais rápido. Quando o ser estava por aterrissar em cima do rapaz, ele saltou para o lado com velocidade e

graça, não antes de acertar a cabeça de Grayback com o exemplar do Profeta.

- **Cãozinho mau!** – disse, enquanto esquivava de um novo ataque, bloqueando uma garra com o braço, enquanto a outra mão socava o peito do

lobisomem. Infelizmente, o ruivo descobriu que os músculos de seu oponente pareciam feitos de concreto. Uma bocanhada foi evitada com

dificuldade no ultimo segundo, mas isso não impediu que Grayback tivesse sua mandíbula fechada com um gancho de direita. Por sua vez, ele

conseguira rasgar as vestes do jovem, abrindo alguns arranhões severos em seu estomago. Tomando uma posição distante, ambos combatentes

voltaram a se estudar em busca de uma brecha. O comensal atacou novamente e foi esquivado com facilidade, enquanto tomava um contragolpe

na forma de uma voadora giratória, vingando-se com uma rasteira. Quando saltou para morder o oponente caído, acabou abocanhando o Profeta,

enquanto o ruivo socava seu pescoço, para que ele perdesse o fôlego.

- Chega! – pronunciou Riddle – já vimos o que você pode fazer. Fenrir, terminamos por hoje.

- Isso só começou, cabelo de fogo! – rosnou o lobisomem, enquanto saia de cima do jovem.

- Quem é um bom garoto? Quem é um bom garoto? É sim. É você sim. – disse o rapaz, olhando para o lobisomem com humor, enquanto este

continuava lhe encarando como se quisesse matá-lo.

- Reconheço que suas habilidades são incríveis, jovem Weasley. Contudo, falta-lhe visão.

- Poderia conceituar melhor a questão, Voldemort?

- Seu Maldito! Como ousa pronunciar o nome de nosso senhor com essa boca de sangue impuro? – guinchou Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Silencio Bella.

- Sim Milorde.

- Como eu dizia, falta-lhe visão. Você e seus amigos conseguiram se organizar claramente e estão nos dando um certo incomodo, atacando meus

comensais da morte...

- Obrigado! É como diz aquele velho adágio: "servimos bem, para servir sempre!" – interrompeu o homem.

- Contudo, não passam disso: um incomodo. Para cada comensal que vocês tiram de circulação, mais três me juram lealdade. Faça as contas... é

só uma questão de tempo.

- Ou de um maior esforço. Se bem que você poderia mandar mais comensais para suas missões, aí nós derrotaríamos mais do que já derrotamos

e, quem sabe, com um pouco de sorte, eles param de brotar do chão – sorriu Rony.

- E você já pensou por um segundo, que pode estar lutando pelo lado errado?

- Como assim?

- Ora pense bem: você é um mago diferente de seus amigos aurores. Alguém que não tem medo de sujar as mãos quando necessário. Alguém

que é determinado e forte. Pensa bem sob pressão. É astuto como uma cobra... em suma: você é quase um de nós – Voldemort sorri sedutor –

nunca pensou em estar do outro lado?

- Honestamente, sim. Quando voltei para Londres, me perguntei qual era o lado certo dessa guerra... mas aí me lembrei de um velho amigo que

me disse como se pode definir um herói.

- E como seria? – perguntou Tom Riddle.

- É aquele safado que faz umas p#$&s heróicas. Mesmo quando não se exigem dele. Além disso, a história é escrita pelos vencedores... logo me

resta derrotar vocês e escrever a história – completa tranquilamente. Todos os comensais na sala riram estrepitosamente.

- Reconheço que é um homem otimista para dizer o mínimo. Aceita um chá? – disse o mago obscuro, sinalizando-lhe uma cadeira – ouvi dizer que

você foi atingido por uma sina, enquanto procurava uma de minhas horcruzes. É verdade?

- Sim foi isso mesmo... ao que parece, eu decifrei a Sina que colocaram como proteção e descobri como anulá-la.

- Isso é muito raro. Deve ser o primeiro que consegue isso.

- As pessoas me disseram isso. Mas não acredite em tudo o que elas falam.

- E você foi treinado por bruxos estrangeiros.

- Em termos simples, sim.

- E acredito que eles lhe pintaram um quadro do que está acontecendo aqui. Um quadro no qual nós somos os injustos.

- Na verdade não. Eles deixaram que eu decidisse o meu caminho. Você deve conhecer o conceito de livre arbítrio, quando morou no orfanato.

Nesses locais eles costumam pregar a doutrina católica.

- Eu estive sempre além desses conceitos mundanos. Então devo supor que se eu lhe perguntar algo sobre uma informação que eu quero saber,

você não me responderá.

- Temo que não – sentenciou o ruivo.

- É uma pena saber disso. Bella, poderia ter a bondade? – pediu como quem pede ajuda para pegar uma folha.

- Império! – gritou a mulher, enquanto o raio atingia o ruivo, fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem opacos e o globo ocular lentamente ficasse

leitoso. Todos estavam satisfeitos com a maldição na sala quando, para surpresa de todos, o jovem levantou-se e começou a andar cambaleante

em direção à Lestrange com os braços esticados e dizendo:

- **Stars!!**

Assustada pela visão, Bellatrix, tentava inutilmente pará-lo: Detenha-se! Detenha-se! Maldito seja, pare de uma vez!

- E então... o que acharam da minha imitação de zumbi? – perguntou o ruivo, fazendo com que os olhos leitosos voltassem a ficar tão azuis quanto

antes.

- Mas... mas... eu amaldiçoei você! – gritou desesperada a comensal.

- Sim, você o fez. Mas isso não funciona comigo.

- Como...? – perguntou Rudolph Lestrange, vendo o estado de sua mulher.

- É uma questão de mente forte... não acredito que nenhum de vocês consiga – diz, apontando para os comensais presente – já Voldemort seria

uma outra história.

- Obrigado pelo elogio.

- Não é um elogio. É uma constatação. Pessoas como nós somos muito centradas em nós mesmos para permitir esse tipo de manipulação. No seu

caso, nem outros sentimentos como companheirismo, amizade, amor, entre outras. É por isso que eu lhe digo: não precisa chamá-los de

associados. Pode chamá-lo de lacaios mesmo.

- Império! – gritou novamente Bellatrix, com resultados iguais após alguns segundos. – Nesse caso, veremos se as outras maldições imperdoáveis

não funcionam em você. **Crucio!**.

Gina, que já amparava Hermione depois da luta contra Grayback e a maldição Império, olhou assustada para Bill. Todos se preparavam para ouvir

os gritos de agonia de Rony, mas não ouviram um único gemido. Ao ver Remo chegar, Hermione suplicou para irem ao resgate.

- Remo, precisamos tirá-lo de lá agora.

- Não podemos Hermione. Se sairmos daqui e regatá-lo, estaremos invalidando o esforço que ele fez para...

- Foda-se o esforço! Eu o quero vivo! Eu estou falando da vida dele. Nenhuma informação vale isso!

- Shhhh. Escutem – sussurrou Harry, que estava tão preocupado como os outros. Mas não deixava transparecer isso. confiava em seu sensei e

entendia a mesma devoção que ele tinha para com o dele. Eles eram amigos e já enfrentaram com valentia comensais da morte quando ainda

estavam na escola. Mas isso tudo foi antes e ele sempre estiveram juntos. Ele agora estava sozinho e cercado de comensais e ainda assim não se

rendia nunca, tampouco desistia. Seu trem de pensamentos foi quebrado pelas palavras do ruivo no rádio-escuta.

- Desculpe... eu perdi... alguma coisa? – disse com evidente dificuldade.

Voldemort estava oficialmente furioso. Nada que ele fazia, conseguia quebrar aquele homem de Dumbledore à sua frente. Mesmo em clara

desvantagem numérica, ele continuava desafiando-os e agora, nem ao menos as maldições estavam ajudando. Agora o jovem ruivo conheceria a

força da varinha poderosa.

- **Crucio!** – gritou aquele que um dia foi chamado de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Dessa vez, a dor foi ainda maior do que ele lembrava ser possível. Sentia como se não suportasse ficar calado, mas ainda assim, decidiu como

seria seu grito:

- **ISSO! COÇA UM POUCO MAIS PRA CIMA! B-E-L-E-Z-A!** – gritou com toda a sua força. Quando a tortura parou, ele sentia seus músculos como

geléia e com muito esforço, conseguiu se incorporar. Respirando com dificuldade, ele procura manter contato visual com o Lorde das Trevas.

- Vejo que sua pose foi quebrada – disse o oponente, feliz – agora está preparado para dizer-nos onde está o bastão de Watoomb?

- Nunca ouvi falar. E obrigado por me avisar o que devo procurar.

- É agora! – disse Bill enquanto Hermione se concentrava para abrir o portal – Que os caninos de Hagatooth... – calou-se ao ouvir a voz irada de

Voldemort.

- Avada...

- Accio bandeja de... – gritou Rony.

- Keda...

- ...prata!

- ...vra!

Na antiga sala de Rufus Scriegmore, o tempo pareceu se deter. Todos viram como o mestre das trevas foi enganado em seu próprio jogo por um

garoto que mal atingira a maioridade. Malfoy, se lembraria disso anos depois com um sorriso. A maioria dos comensais que sobrevivessem à

guerra olhariam esse momento histórico como sendo decisivo. O dia em que alguém fora mais esperto que o homem que não-devia-ser-nomeado.

Todos viram a fúria de seu mestre invocando a maldição assassina, enquanto o jovem convocava uma bandeja de prata, que estava na sala.

Todos viram como a maldição se dirigia ao ruivo que apanhou a bandeja como escudo e rebateu a maldição, mandando-a para cima de Nott. Uma

das coisas que todos sabiam dos tempos de colégio era que alguns metais tinham a capacidade de influenciar as propriedades mágicas. O que a

maioria deles não sabia era que a prata era um desses metais. No entanto Rony sabia disso. Esse era o momento perfeito para gritar pelo portal.

- Apoio! – e todos na sala de briefing entenderam completamente a mensagem.

- Hermione, sentenciou Bill.

- _Que os caninos de Hagatooth permitam que eu me transporte até o meu destino!_ – concentrou-se na parede leste, ignorando a imagem de um

jovem ruivo pedindo ajuda cercado de comensais – Neville, vai!

Sem esperar uma segunda ordem o jovem entrou pelo portal e, ao sair jogou sua recente criação: o Big bang. A poção era uma mistura de pó de

dente de dragão com essência de explosivim mas sumo de mandrágora e curare, uma raiz brasileira que os índios usavam para envenenar suas

flechas. O curare era um ativo de ação incapacitante, o que pretendia fazer com que os comensais tivesse seus movimentos imobilizados. Junto à

fórmula estão, Neville tinha aceitado a sugestão de Rony, cristais de magnésio, que formavam o clarão cegante e permitia que os alvos fosse

momentaneamente cegados por alguns segundos.

O clarão do Big bang colocou os comensais atônitos pela surpresa. Isso permitiu a entrada dos outros membros da O.C. na sala. O grupo era

composto de Harry, Mione, Gina, Fred, Jorge e Bill, que ao ver a situação do caçula, decidiu vir ou vir. Todos de varinha em punho para qualquer

eventualidade. O plano era entrar, imobilizá-los, pegar o alvo e sair. Neville, contudo, teve outras idéias; ao ver Bellatrix Lestrange sob efeito do

Big Bang, começou a lhe aplicar um cruciatus atrás do outro, como vingança. Isso tirou os comensais que não foram atingidos pela poção de seu

estado de choque, causando agora uma feroz batalha.

- _Sectumsempra_ – mandou Rudolph Lestrange, para salvar sua mulher da fúria de Neville. O feitiço atingira o jovem no braço, fazendo-o perder a

concentração.

- _Desmaius_ – gritou Gina para um comensal.

- _Protego!_ – revidou este, para a ruiva.

- _Expeliarmus!_ – gritou Harry para Malfoy.

- _Incarcerious!_ – proferiu Bellatrix para Nevile, que conseguiu desviar.

- _Império!_ – sentenciou Nott, para Bill que estava cuidando de Avery. Rony entrou no caminho da Maldição e conseguiu anulá-la com sua força de

vontade.

- _Crucio!_ – Gritou Voldemort para Harry. sua irmã adotiva protegeu seu flanco esquerdo.

- _Difindo!_

- _Aquamenti!_ - mandou Fred, lembrando-se da estratégia que seu irmão usara quando os enfrentara, nos jardins de Hogwarts. Sem dizer uma

palavra, Jorge concluiu o ataque.

- _Electricus!_

Rony voltou à luta, nocauteando Malfoy e Nott. Correndo em direção aos comensais que ainda estava de pé, ele começou a desferir alguns golpes,

quando foi pego por um sectumsempra, vindo de Voldemort. Esse feitiço rasgou a barriga do ruivo, deixando a mostra partes de seu estômago.

- Um ataque surpresa, que curioso. Ousado devo dizer. Estou muito impressionado com seu modo de pensar, jovem Ronald.

- Obrigado... – disse enquanto segurava o conteúdo de seu estômago com uma mão e sangrava profusamente.

- _Crucio!_ – gritou Harry em direção de Voldemort, forçando-o a lutar contra o jovem, enquanto Ronald conjurava as faixas escarlates para envolver

sua barriga. Isso ia segurar o ferimento por um tempo, mas ele precisava reagrupá-los para poderem sair dali. Jorge o puxava pelos braços,

enquanto Fred cobria-o quando ele ficou de pé, viu que só precisavam resgatar Neville e Harry, que duelava em pé de igualdade contra Voldemort

- Fred, vá por Neville, eu salvo Harry.

- Mas você... – começou o gêmeo.

- Agora! – vociferou e seguiu seu caminho. Quando chegou até onde o moreno estava, o jovem pronunciou:

- _Refluxus!_ – e uma barreira púrpura se meteu entre os dois. Voldemort enviou um Crucio, mas este bateu na barreira e retornou a ele – vamos

Harry, a barreira vai nos dar cobertura.

Com tanta preocupação, o jovem Weasley não viu que era observado por alguma coisa. Esta veio furtivamente até onde ele e seu amigo estavam

e pulou em sua jugular, cravando suas presas nele.

- Nagini! – gritou Harry – Neville!

E em um movimento decidido, o jovem filho de Frank e Alice Longbottom sacou a espada de Griffyndor e decapitou-a com extrema perícia, mal

tocando no corpo de seu professor e amigo. Uma imagem de Voldemort em sua semivida, anterior à recuperação de seu corpo povoou a sala.

- Hermione, Rony está ferido. Abra o portal – pediu Bill, quando viu que todos estavam juntos. A castanha não se fez de rogada e abriu o portal.

Para St. Mungus.

- Meu senhor! - foi ter a ele, uma fanática Lestrange, enquanto o tomava com carinho e devoção. O homem que fora Tom Riddle a afastou com

rudeza.

- Saia de perto de mim! Vocês não conseguiram dar conta de um punhado de crianças! Felizmente, Nagini deu sua vida para cuidar do bastardo

Weasley. Ele pode ter escapado da Sina, mas não sobreviverá ao veneno de minha Horcrux.

Quando todos os atuais habitantes do hospital de St. Mungus se assustaram ao ver repentinamente um portal de luz se abrir em pleno ar e um

grupo de pessoas procuradas pelo atual governo. Uma delas inclusive estava marcada como inimigo público numero 1. O que era engraçado vindo

de um garoto tão franzino. Apesar do lugar ser vigiado por um verdadeiro lote de comensais, todos foram pegos de surpresa. Os jovens que se

teleportaram, não estavam em melhor situação. Um silencio incomodo surgiu entre eles até que Gina pensou rápido:

- Saiam daqui! – gritou – nós temos uma bomba e vamos explodir o lugar!

Nem foi preciso um segundo aviso, toda a multidão começou a se encaminhar para a saída, causando tumulto e pânico generalizado. Isso deu ao

grupo um tempo precioso.

- St. Mungus, Mione?! – gritou Bill – quer que prendam a gente?!

- Quando vocês falaram que ele estava ferido eu...

- Esqueçam – apartou Jorge – Harry, o que aconteceu com ele?

- Ele foi picado por Nagini. Neville, procure nos quartos um benzoar. Isso deve salvá-lo.

- Eu... ainda... não estou... morto – sussurrou o caçula, que era amparado por Fred – boa... jogada... irmãzinha...

- Aprendi com o melhor – disse a ruiva, verificando a condição dele – Eu tomo conta aqui. Fred, procure ataduras e me dê sua camisa, vamos fazer

uma compressão na barriga dele.

dois minutos depois, o tempo se esgotara. A prova disso é que Neville Longbottom vinha correndo pelo corredor com alguns benzoares nos braços

e esquivando-se de feitiços. Fred estava armando uma barricada com os moveis que tinham à disposição. Jorge cobria Neville e Harry saqueava

algumas poções aleatoriamente.

- Mione, abra o portal. Agora!

Após o pedido de Gina, a castanha se concentra uma, duas vezes e... nada.

- Não consigo! – gritou desesperada.

- Como assim?! - voou pra cima dela, Bill.

- Não consigo me concentrar – sussurrou.

- Gina, Rony pode fazê-lo? – perguntou seu namorado.

- Ele mal está consciente. Ele alterna seu estado entre consciente e inconsciente. – _Ennervate! _ – soltou o feitiço e fez com que o ruivo abrisse os

olhos – Ronald, Hermione não consegue abrir o portal, acha que pode fazê-lo?

- ... Tele... porter – sussurrou o ruivo. Após nada aparecer, ele resolveu colocar toda a sua força em um único grito – **TELEPORTER!**

No mesmo instante, um portal se abriu e os membros da operação cimitarra, não perderam a oportunidade de ingressar nele. Quando saíram do

outro lado, notaram que estava sob um sol escaldante, mesmo no início da tarde. O lugar indicava não haver presença humana, além de um velho

aborígine que os observava sentado em uma pedra. Como mais velho, Bill dividiu-os em funções.

- Muito bem... para onde Rony nos levou? Gêmeos, examinem o perímetro. Temos que saber se há comensais por aqui. Harry... Neville, montem

uma barraca. Precisaremos de sombra para o Rony. Gina, acorde-o outra vez. Precisamos saber onde ele nos trouxe.

- E eu? – perguntou Hermione.

- Informação. Veja se há alguma pista local para descobrirmos onde estamos.

Nesse momento, o jovem caído começa a ter uma convulsão.

- **Neville, cadê o maldito benzoar!** – gritou Gina – Bill, não consigo acordá-lo. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

- Droga! Precisamos de uma boa idéia!

Enquanto Neville jogava a pedra para que gina colocasse na boca de seu irmão, uma jovem castanha pensava em tudo, enquanto observava a

paisagem árida de um deserto. Deserto? Com um velho aborígine sentado em uma pedra. Rony a contara mais de uma vez aquela passagem da

vida dele. Se o Sol já estava no meio de seu caminho costumeiro e eles saíram do Ministério no começo da madrugada, isso queria dizer que onde

quer que eles estivessem, tinha obviamente, o fuso horário de algumas horas. Olhando para o ruivo que, apesar do benzoar, ainda se debatia e

babava. As conexões de seu local atual foram deixadas para sua mente

- Estamos na Austrália! – disse a jovem – se meu palpite estiver certo, estamos a dois dias da civilização. Esse é o lugar onde Rony esteve com

seu mestre, antes de embarcar para Londres.

- O benzoar não está adiantando – choramingou Gina – eu estou ficando sem idéias.

- Dê-lhe essa poção! Informou Neville – isso poderá fazer com que vejamos suas veias e descobriremos o que está acontecendo.

Assim que a poção fez efeito, eles puderam ver que o efeito da pedra não era absoluto. Ela lutava contra o veneno, mas estava apenas vendendo

caro a derrota. Eles precisavam de um grande milagre para salvá-lo e Hermione sabia onde encontrá-lo.

- O senhor é Teleporter, o mago não é? – falou ao aborígine ao se aproximar – nosso antigo diretor, o Professor Dumbledore falou que você era

um dos anciões, um dos pilares da magia. Pode nos ajudar a salvá-lo? Pode não significar muito para você, mas significa muito para nós todos. Ele

significa tudo... para mim! – rogou a jovem. Teleporter não disse uma palavra, mas apontou para Harry, que estava dando assistência ao cunhado

– Harry!

Quando este se virou para ver sua amiga, viu que uma mão que apontava para ele. Em seguida, o aborígine apontou para a própria cabeça com

um dedo e deu leves pancadinhas como dedo em sua cuca.

- Ele parece querer dizer que você pode ajudar o Rony, se usar a cabeça... o quê ele quer dizer com isso?.... pensa Hermione, pensa... cabeça...

crânio... cérebro... mente... _Legimens_! É claro! Eu sou a burra mais burra que eu conheço, Harry também é um Legimens! Ele quis dizer que você

pode ler a mente de Rony!

- Mas eu nunca fiz isso intencionalmente... além do mais, de que adianta fazer isso se ele está ferido?

- Vamos, Harry... qualquer idéia é uma boa idéia nessa hora – cobrou Gina – faça o contrário do que lhe ensinou Snape.

- Humm... abrir a mente, relaxar... estender minha consciência – de repente, o jovem se viu em uma imensa sala branca com uma porta e

segurando-a fechada com suas costas, estava Ronald Weasley – Ei, deu certo!

- Porque demorou tanto, Harry?! – exigiu o ruivo.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Você planejou isso tudo?

- Eu fui picado por uma serpente! Uma maldita serpente que também é uma horcrux! Como você acha que isso estava no meu plano? Só imaginei

que você teria a idéia de ler minha mente algum momento.

- Por quê?

- Porque vocês precisam de uma idéia para ajudar o principal homem das idéias da equipe. Isso quer dizer que vocês teriam o pensamento que,

enquanto eu tivesse consciente já teria bolado um plano. Se conseguissem-no acessá-lo em minha mente poderiam utilizá-lo.

- E porque você está segurando essa porta?

- Essa é minha representação mental do meu sistema imunológico. Detrás dela está o veneno, logo estou barrando o veneno dentro do meu

corpo, impedindo-o de se espalhar.

- Então você tem um plano? – perguntou Harry surpreso.

- Eu sempre tenho um plano. E meu plano depende de Hermione. É um trabalho de precisão.

- Detesto ser estraga prazer, mas se é o caso você está morto! ela tem mãos de Parkinson. Gina tem mãos firmes!

- Mas ela não sabe abrir portais. A idéia é que Herms abra um portal nas veias e artérias onde o veneno está concentrado e sugue-os para fora

do meu corpo. Gina tem experiência como sanadora de emergência e ficará a postos para que ela não rompa meus vasos sanguíneas.

- Certo, mas pode ser muito sangue. Você só tem 3 litros no seu corpo, lembra-se?

- A baixinha pode me colocar em estase, enquanto ela induz ao coma, minha medula trabalha para repor o sangue e o benzoar auxilia a luta

contra o veneno que restar.

- Você me assusta. Não pode deixar nada para o azar?

- Não. E caso dê tudo errado, lembre-se de descobrirem o quê é o bastão de Watoomb. A missão é mais importante que um indivíduo.

Saindo do transe, o moreno foca o olhar em seu amigo e assente.

- Hermione, você tinha razão... ele tem um plano. Você precisa abrir um portal nessa artéria para retirar o sangue que está contaminado. Se

retirarmos a maior parte do veneno, o benzoar e o sistema imunológico de Rony podem fazer o resto.

Todos olharam para a jovem que tinha o rosto tomado pelo terror. Coube à Bill tirá-la do estado de choque pela notícia.

- Elegante, heróico e estúpido. É com certeza um plano dele. Hermione, pode executar o plano.

- Mas...

- Ele confia em você e isso para nós é suficiente. Se ele acha que você pode fazer isso, nós vamos acreditar nisso.

- O portal é muito grande. Posso cortar uma artéria por acidente!

- É por isso que Gina está aqui, Mione –contestou Harry – Rony já tinha pensado que se algum de nós se ferisse, precisaríamos de alguém que

tem habilidades como sanadora. Ele só não esperava que fosse ele o ferido. Você ficou falando do quanto precisava dele, quando ele estava na

América, lembra? Pois é hora de mostrar que pode estar com ele para o que der e vier. Você pode fazê-lo. Se acreditar em você.

- Certo Hermione, lembre-se das aulas... o portal pode ter a forma e o tamanho que você quiser... Gina, qual o tamanho que você acha que eu

devo tentar?

- Concentre-se nas artérias, abra o portal com meio milímetro de diâmetro. Se necessário depois aumentaremos.

Procurando manter suas mãos firmes, a jovem abriu o portal na veia jugular, a mesma onde a picada de Nagini acontecera. Alguns metros para

frente na mesma clareira, o sangue negro saia do portal. Tudo ia bem até que um ligeiro tremor da castanha fez com que ela rompesse o vaso.

- Droga! – criticou-se, exigindo maior dedicação.

- Não se preocupe, estou com você à cada passo do caminho. Nada que você faça não pode ser consertado se agirmos juntas. Somos uma família

e estamos todos aqui. Certo, rapazes? – exigiu a ruiva.

- Ela tem razão, Hermione – disse Harry – agora se concentre.

A jovialidade de Rony parecia ter abandonado ele junto do sangue envenenado. Ele estava pálido, mas não convulsionava mais. Embora o veneno

da cobra fosse mágico, algumas leis da física não podiam ser quebradas e o veneno não podia se reproduzir. Desse modo, após dez minutos de

esforço ininterrupto, a maior parte do veneno estava fora do corpo do jovem. No entanto, junto dele tinham saído quase metade do sangue do

ruivo.

- Gina, coloque-o em estase. Isso dará a Rony, um meio de sua medula produzir sangue. Bill e eu nos encarregaremos de levá-lo para dentro.

Assim que entraram na tenda, Hermione permitiu-se colapsar. Sentia-se tão vulnerável quanto na vez que teve que alterar as memórias de seus

pais para salvá-los da guerra. Naqueles dias, o ruivo esteve ali para ela. Agora, ela esteve ali para ele. Nunca imaginou que isso seria tão

desgastante física e mentalmente, mas agora acabara. Estava tudo nas mãos dele.

- Não se preocupe, ele em breve levantará daquela cama esbanjando energia e pronto para suas discussões – disse Fred, enquanto a abraçava.

- Você pensou rápido, cunhada. Enquanto todos nós só olhávamos aquele cara ali como se fosse parte da paisagem, você conseguiu se comunicar

com ele, resolver um enigma e fazer uma operação mágica. Nada mal para um dia de trabalho – completou Jorge – Agora é melhor você descansar.

Foi uma noite difícil para todos nós e faremos turnos para cuidarmos de Roniquinho.

- Mas...

- Sem mas... você precisa estar descansada para sua vigília. Quem sabe Merlin não está do seu lado e você pode despertá-lo com um beijo, no

melhor estilo contos de fada?

- Odeio vocês, sabia? – disse a jovem, derrotada. Embora sua boca proferisse tais palavras, o sorriso em sua cara dizia outra coisa. Sorriso este

que foi acompanhado pelos gêmeos.

Dois dias depois, um enfermo Ronald Weasley acordou de seu coma induzido para ver outro Ronald Weasley olhando para ele.

- Taí uma coisa que... não se vê todo dia – sussurrou, arranhando sua garganta.

- Ronald, sou eu... Hermione. Tive que assumir sua identidade com uma poção Polissuco para poder comprar comida. Seus irmãos não sabem como

usar um cartão de crédito. Aliás, como você conseguiu um cartão de crédito internacional?

- Quando... você tem dinheiro...por que não ter um cartão de crédito?

- E como você consegue dinheiro trouxa?

- Eu ganhei de presente uma cesta de ações de um de meus professores. Por ventura, essas ações eram de uma multinacional que ele possui.

Além disso, não dá para criar uma identidade como agente do M.I. – 5 sem ter dinheiro indo para a conta. Seria suspeito.

- Uau! Isso é incrível!

- Mas... você tem razão... eu devia ter ensinado meus irmãos à usar o cartão... se bem que... devo admitir... você está linda.

- Bobo – sorriu a castanha – eu estava tão... preocupada – começou a soluçar.

- Não se preocupe... eu estou aqui... e lhe devo minha vida... – tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu uma tontura. E voltou a deitar.

- Você ainda não está recuperado. Precisa descansar mais, mas eu não conseguia vê-lo dormir, sem saber se você estava bem.

- Então você me despertou? Sempre ouvi que você era adepta às regras.

- Mas também sou curiosa. Eu queria fazer uma pergunta: como você pôde fazer um accio? Você não estava com sua varinha.

- Pode me emprestar um pinça? Já lhe explico. – disse quando pegou a pinça, começou a tirar do dedo mínimo da sua mão direita uma farpa de

madeira.

- Use sua varinha e aumente essa farpa, por favor.

- Ampliatus! – disse a jovem e a lasca revelou-se uma varinha. Não qualquer uma, mas a inconfundível varinha torta do ruivo, que mais parecia um

galho de árvore. – Você é incrível! A tinha com você o tempo todo! Por isso não estava preocupado.

- Mione... – disse o jovem, achando graça da situação. Chamá-la assim, quando ela estava ainda com sua forma – eu nunca deixo de estar

preocupado. Apenas confio no meu julgamento e nas minhas capacidades. Eu não sou o temerário que você pensa. Eu apenas uso meu cérebro

para imaginar as possíveis situações que podem dar errado. Se algo que eu previ acontecer, eu terei um plano de contingência. Se algo que eu

não planejei acontecer, eu improviso, como todo mundo faria. Mas isso não significa que eu sou um fanático pelo perigo. Agora, me deixe levantar.

- Você não pode levantar ainda – protestou, severa.

- Tenho fome, não estou morto e não vou obrigar ninguém à me trazer comida! – contestou relutante – Pode escolher entre me ajudar ou reclamar

comigo, mas vai ter que andar rápido – diz, saindo do quarto e indo em direção à saída da barraca. Quando ele saia, foi abraçado por sua irmã.

- Idiota! – murmurou a ruiva – Estávamos tão preocupados.

- Eu sei baixinha... mas vocês foram ótimas me curando... e todos foram muito valentes no Ministério.

Bill cumprimentou seu irmão com um aceno. Ele não queria fazer uma cena como Gina, mas estava tão feliz quanto a pequena. Fred, Jorge e Harry

estavam sorridentes vendo que, mesmo pálido, ele já estava de volta à ativa. Neville estava amuado em seu canto.

- Neville... me acompanhe – disse para seu aluno, assim que sua irmã o soltou. Todos sabiam que eles teriam aquela conversa e não era segredo

para ninguém que a raiva de Longbottom por Lestrange, colocou todos em perigo. Quando estavam sozinhos e afastados dos demais, o moreno

perguntou:

- Você está bem? – pareceu preocupado com a palidez do amigo.

- Fisicamente eu vou estar. Você colocou em risco toda a missão para vingar-se de Bellatrix Lestrange. Arriscou não só a sua vida, mas a de todos

nós e uma informação sobre algo que os comensais querem pôr as mãos. Sabe o quê significa? Significa que foi imprudente e egoísta. Não faça

isso de novo! – completou, apoiando-se em uma pedra.

- Então estamos bem? – perguntou Neville.

- Lógico que não! Eu quase morri por seu egoísmo. Se a pergunta é: vou guardar rancor? Lógico que não, você é um amigo e a única coisa que

você fez foi errar. Isso nos colocou em risco, mas já era uma situação arriscada. E vou me vingar em você nos treinamentos! – disse com um

sorriso sádico, enquanto caminhava de volta para o acampamento.

- E então? – perguntou Harry.

- Ele sabe que fez errado e sabe que não deve fazer de novo – respondeu Rony – agora... onde estamos?

- Austrália. Você não se lembra de ter nos teleportado? – perguntou Bill.

- Não... eu só me lembro de... espere... Austrália? Onde está Teleporter?

- Lá no alto – indicou Gina, enquanto o ruivo abria um portal e se transportava para lá.

- Obrigado por ter nos salvado – disse, enquanto se prostrava em sinal de respeito. Aquele homem o colocara no lugar ideal para que ele

retomasse sua vida como membro do clã Weasley e ele seria eternamente grato. Teleporter dessa vez, apenas olhou para o ruivo e assentiu. Sua

irmã que aparatou próximo à ele, ralhou.

- Você deveria estar dormindo. Ainda não se recuperou da sua perda de sangue e já está abrindo portais à torto e a direito?

- Já vou irmãzinha. Só vim agradecer à alguém importante – disse sinalizando o aborígine. Este apenas sorriu.

- Rony, quando iremos embora? – perguntou Gina.

- Acho que alguns dias, porquê?

- Uma das coisas que você não sabe, por causa da sua memória é que Mione teve que desmemorizar seus pais, para salvá-los da guerra e os

enviou para Austrália... seria muito bom para ela que pudéssemos fazer contato e ver seus pais felizes. Significaria muito para ela.

- Por quê ela nunca me contou isso? – perguntou chateado com a morena.

- Ela não fala muito disso com ninguém, mas estar na Austrália, sem ter visto os pais, isso à está devastando-a.

- Não fale nada. Iremos atrás dos pais dela amanhã – disse quando viu a cabeça de Teleporter mover-se assertivamente.

Depois disso, o ruivo pôde finalmente conseguir alguma coisa para jantar. O deserto ficava muito frio ao anoitecer e uma jovem mulher estava

próximo à fogueira para se esquentar, vigiando em seu turno. Foi nesse momento que um homem colocou em suas, uma manta.

- Você devia estar dormindo! – cortou a castanha.

- Dormi por dois dias, não vou dormir de novo. Além disso, é melhor assim, não? Vigiar juntos em vez, de ficar sozinha? Além do mais, eu tenho

uma pergunta para lhe fazer?

- Qual? – interessou-se a castanha.

- Em que cidade seus pais estão?

- Não quero falar disso.

- Então vamos brigar mais uma vez. Não tem porque não vermos como seus pais estão.

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- É da minha conta se envolve você!

- O quê você disse?

- Envolve você? Envolve Harry? envolve Neville? Meus irmãos? Minha família? Então me envolve! Gina me contou sobre o quê você fez para

proteger seus pais. E eu já sei que faz pelo menos, 3 anos que você não os vê. Não vai nos custar nada, olhar por seus pais. Qual a cidade?

- Não vou dizer.

- Então... vou ter que arrancar de você – sorriu maldosamente, enquanto começava a fazer cócegas – e... então? Vai me contar ou não?

- Pára...pára...hahaha...idiota... Mildurra... Mildurra.... – confessou sob tortura, a jovem.

- Eu sabia que ia arrancar de você! – sorriu vitorioso.

- E como sabe que eu falei o lugar certo?

- Porque você sabe que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa. E você quer vê-los e sente saudade deles.

- Rony... eu... – foi calada pela voz do ruivo.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Eu sou tão incrivelmente maravilhoso que você não conseguiu evitar em tentar se parecer comigo – piscou um olho

para a jovem – Agora, vá dormir. Amanhã cedo levantaremos acampamento sentido Mildurra.

A manhã seguinte revelou uma pequena guerra entre os membros da Operação Cimitarra. Havia um grupo composto por Bill e Gina que dizia que

eles deveriam informar os outros que eles estavam bem. Outro composto pelos gêmeos que dizia que eles deviam voltar para a sede. E Rony

estava determinado à encontrar os pais de Hermione. Mesmo que ela estivesse apoiando as duas idéias, ela estava contente com a possibilidade

de ver seus pais novamente, mesmo que eles não soubessem que ela era sua filha.

- Vamos fazer do seguinte modo: Bill e Neville voltam para a Inglaterra agora. Eles cuidarão dos próximos passos da Operação Cimitarra. Nós e os

gêmeos visitaremos os pais de Hermione e depois iremos para casa. Neville, você irá procurar em todos os lugares por qualquer coisa sobre o

bastão de Watoomb. Pergunte para Alvo e para Prof. McGonnagal se possível. Embora duvido que eles saibam muita coisa além do que soubemos.

- Porque acha isso? – perguntou Harry.

- Porque se fosse relevante, ele teria dito que era mais um objeto que poderia ser uma Horcrux. Como nunca soubemos da existência desse

bastão de Watoomb, isso significa que o bastão nunca esteve ao alcance de Vol... embora acredite que o feitiço não funcione aqui, não devo me

arriscar... ou que a história do bastão era tão envolta em mistério, que ele era considerado um mito, mesmo entre os bruxos.

- E você acha que consegue abrir um portal daqui até a sede? – perguntou Neville.

- Steve abriu um da América para a Inglaterra. Não é a distância que importa, porque você corta caminho – disse, pronunciando as palavras e

abrindo o portal até a sala de briefing – eu vou na frente para ver se tudo está certo. Vocês virão atrás de mim.

Na sala de briefing, todos olham esperançosos para o portal que se abre. Molly estava aos prantos, reabre seus olhos com esperança, diante da

aparição do portal, amparando Fleur. Nesse clima, um jovem ruivo sai do portal.

- Oi gente! – diz, impressionado pela quantidade de gente que estava na sala – não posso explicar agora, mas Bill e Neville explicarão para vocês.

Estaremos bem e voltaremos em torno de alguns dias. – diz isso, enquanto seu irmão mais velho abraça sua esposa e Luna corre de encontro à

Neville. – Tchau! – completa, voltando para o deserto australiano. – Muito bem, vamos embora!

Caminhando pelo trajeto e ajudando uns aos outros, os jovens fizeram o trajeto inverso do que Rony havia feito com seu mestre, muitos meses

antes, do mesmo jeito. Desse modo, ele sentiu-se conectado com seu mestre. Unidos pela eternidade na relação mestre / discípulo, ele sentia

saudade de sua antiga vida. Assim que essa missão terminasse, ele buscaria retornar para seus mestres e passar algum tempo com eles.

Chegando em um determinado ponto, Harry chamou sua atenção para algo:

- Estamos sendo espreitados por lobos.

- Não são lobos. São dingos. Eles não costumam atacar em bando. Quando não mexermos com ele, não mexerão conosco se não estiverem com

fome.

- Isso explica porque eles estão cercando a gente? – considerou Jorge.

Em verdade, os dingos estavam cercando os jovens. Rony, olhou a situação de maneira divertida. Era a mesma coisa que ele passara.

- Círculo de proteção em Gina e Hermione! Eles procuram os alvos menores.

- Não gostei do comentário! – musitou Gina.

- Deixe-me cuidar disso! – disse o ruivo se encaminhando à frente, procurando o líder da matilha. Quando achou o dingo, ele apenas encarou-o

por um tempo. Olhando-se nos olhos, o dingo reconheceu-o e ladrou. Todos os outros, olharam para eles e seguiram seu líder então para fora do

alcance deles.

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou, Fred.

- É um velho amigo! – disse, com um sorriso – continuemos. Herms, o quê pode nos dizer sobre seus pais. Não podemos dar uma bola fora.

- Eles são dois dentistas e eu mudei o sobrenome deles para Robert e Jane Jenkins.

- Jenkins? – perguntou Harry.

- O nome de solteira da minha mãe era Jenkins. Isso significava que eu não teria que cuidar de muitas coisas. Era apenas cuidar de documentos. E

mandar eles para fora, com dinheiro suficiente para começarem uma nova vida. Uma vida sem problemas, nem perigos, mas...

- Uma vida sem Hermione – completou Gina, em tom de suporte – não se preocupe. Já resolveremos isso.

- Não! Não faremos nada. Iremos até eles veremos que estão bem e nós iremos cair fora.

- Hermione – chamou Harry – você passou por coisas que ninguém precisava passar. Não vamos deixar você fazer isso. Você deve ser lembrada

por seus pais. Agora pode ser que eles não fiquem satisfeitos em saber que os últimos três anos foram uma mentira, mas pelo menos saberão

que colocaram uma pessoa maravilhosa e preocupada com eles no mundo. Tão altruísta a ponto de perder o que tinha de mais precioso em prol

de salvá-los. A cidade já está próxima. Vamos direto para a rodoviária e seguiremos até onde?

- Coober Pedy. De lá, pegaremos um vôo até Mildura. E lá encontraremos Robert e Jane Jenkins... eu prefiro Granger... já pensou que nós

chamaríamos sua mãe de J.J.? – cutucou o ruivo.

O ônibus até a cidade de Coober Pedy ficou mais do que feliz com os 6 passageiros a mais. A viagem duraria cerca de 4 horas e meia por uma

estrada que corta o deserto. Um ambiente perfeito para aqueles que tinham que repor horas de sono. Infelizmente para um jovem ruivo, sua

companheira era uma nervosa jovem castanha que não parava de falar.

- Acha que eles ficarão muito irritados comigo? – perguntou pela sétima vez.

- Herms, você salvou-os do que acreditava acontecer. Eles estarão gratos à você! Assim que descobrirem que essa maravilhosa pessoa é a

maravilhosa filha deles, tudo se acertará.

- Queria ter sua segurança – musitou a garota.

- Não precisa da minha segurança. Eu estou com você o tempo todo.

- Significa muito para mim.

- Eu sei e não poderia ser de outra forma. Somos uma família.

Com muita facilidade depois que pegou a mão do ruivo, a jovem dormiu. Enquanto isso, Gina observava seu irmão, com um sorriso malicioso. E

Fred e Jorge contavam quanto valia um possível beijo deles na bolsa de aposta da Ordem da Fênix. Não sabiam quando esse beijo aconteceria,

mas eles estariam ali para tirar a foto.

* * *

- Como assim eles se mudaram? – perguntou assustada a garota. Nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça que seus pais poderiam sair em busca de

outro lugar.

- Eles queriam viver em outro lugar. Por quê ela está assim? – perguntou a jovem recepcionista.

- É que ela tem uma importante correspondência para eles. Por isso, ela teve que vir de Londres até aqui. Eu e meus irmãos estávamos em uma

viagem de intercambio e resolvemos ajudá-la com isso. você poderia nos dar o novo endereço deles?

- Infelizmente eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não os conheço, e também não vou entrar em detalhes, mas isso é antiético.

- Tudo bem, nós entendemos. – disse o ruivo, encaminhando-se para a saída.

Todos encaminharam-se para a saída. Hermione estava inconsolável; isso significava que encontrar seus pais seria ainda mais difícil. Não era o

melhor momento da sua vida. Foi outra coisa quando o jovem ruivo, abraçou-a lateralmente.

- Não estamos desistindo, Herms. Tudo o quê precisamos é de um pouco de charme e uma distração. – olhou para ela, piscando um olho – Jorge

será o charme e Fred a distração. Eu tentarei investigar de outra maneira.

Voltando para o hotel, as garotas foram para seu quarto, enquanto os rapazes ficaram no saguão.

- Qual o seu plano, Ronald? – perguntou Jorge.

- Vocês dois podem receber alguma informação, se a distraírem e contarem uma história triste. Uma história na qual tenha morte e promessa, mais

algumas meias-verdades. E provavelmente um convite para jantar. Não se preocupe, não contaremos para sua namorada.

- E qual é a sua linha de investigação alternativa? – perguntou seu cunhado.

- Projeção astral. Vocês lembram-se de quando Steve apareceu como uma projeção astral para fazer meu diagnóstico? Se eu seguir a linha astral

deles, posso encontrar os dois ou pelo menos o local aproximado. Mas atenção, Harry... não deixe ninguém e absolutamente ninguém encostar em

mim enquanto eu estiver no mar astral ou a pessoa poderá se perder no mar astral. Você precisa ficar de olho em mim... se convulsionar, cair da

cama ou qualquer coisa, não toquem em mim. O mundo astral tem perigos únicos e eu fui ensinado à enfrentá-los. Entendeu?

- Sim. Ninguém toca em você.

- Ótimo, agora vamos dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione e Gina não encontraram ninguém no café. Apenas um bilhete de Fred e Jorge, avisando-lhes que estariam tentando

obter informações com a recepcionista.

- Vamos Mione, sabe que nada pode deter os gêmeos. Nem mesmo Kate e Angelina. E olhe que elas tentaram! – gracejou a ruiva.

- Onde estarão os garotos? – perguntou a castanha.

- Saudades de alguém em particular?

- Engraçadinha. Devíamos chamá-los para o café. – proferiu Hermione.

- Vamos ver se há alguém no quarto deles – disse a ruiva, encaminhando-se para a recepção – Bom dia. Pode me dizer se os ocupantes do quarto

327 já desceram.

- Um momento senhorita... eles ligaram dizendo que não queriam ser perturbados e pediram o café em seus quartos.

- Entendo. Obrigada. – e virando-se para a castanha – devem estar cansados. Eu sei que é um pedido estranho, mas sou irmã do ruivo e

namorada do outro ocupante. Poderia nos emprestar uma chave para verificarmos se eles estão bem?

Olhando para os lados, a recepcionista disse: - Tudo bem, mas me arranja um encontro com o seu irmão – disse piscando o olho para ela.

Hermione apenas rodou os olhos.

- Verei o que posso fazer. Obrigado!

Foram se encaminhando para o elevador, enquanto a ruiva ria gostosamente da cara de sua amiga.

- Ora! Você não está ajudando, Gina.

- Isso te passa por não marcar seu território logo, Mione. Se tivesse agido com um pouco mais de malícia, já estaria com meu irmãozinho ou, na

pior das hipóteses teria colocado aquela recepcionista no lugar dela. Alem do mais, podemos mandá-la em um encontro com um dos gêmeos. Ela

não foi específica sobre qual dos meus numerosos irmãos ela estava disposta a sair. – completou sorrindo.

Quando entraram no quarto de hotel que os dois amigos e cunhados dividiam, encontraram Harry dormindo no sofá, em frente da televisão,

enquanto o ruivo estava sentado na cama em posição de lótus, aparentemente cochilando enquanto meditava. Enquanto Gina, foi acordar seu

namorado, ficou de costas para a amiga que olhava embevecida o jovem. Ele estava dormindo... aqueles lábios tentadoramente prontos para

serem beijados. Era uma oportunidade que Hermione não iria perder. Aproximando-se lentamente, ela se preparou para beijar o ruivo quando

ouviu o resmungo semidesperto de seu melhor amigo.

- Não faça isso, Mione – o protesto de Harry foi inútil quando ela beijou o ruivo e continuou na mesma posição. Gina que olhou a cena toda disse:

- Qual é o problema com um beijo inocente?

- Rony não está dormindo, está em transe. Ele está em uma dimensão astral ou algo parecido, tentando encontrar a pista dos pais de Hermione. E

se alguém o tocasse enquanto ele estiver em transe. Essa pessoa também ficará. Pelo que ele falou, esse lugar pode ser muito perigoso.

- Oh-oh! – disse a ruiva.

Ironicamente, a aludida estava além das palavras ou , mais precisamente, alem de seu próprio corpo físico. Ignorando completamente o lugar

onde estava, ela se via assustada e sozinha, com dificuldades de equilíbrio e olhando uma linha que a ligava ao seu corpo físico. Ela podia

observar seu corpo físico, como se estivesse a milhares de quilômetros de distancia do mesmo. Essa era a essência do Plano Astral.

- Hermione burra, burra, burra! Isso te passa por querer fazer as coisas se deixando levar! – bufou, enquanto olhava para si mesma em estado

translúcido. Longe dela, havia um imenso farol obscuro irradiando com uma luz negra a região. Quando ela se virou para o norte, ela viu um farol

muitíssimo maior, que lançava uma luz negra sobre uma enorme região. Instintivamente ela analisou que esse farol deveria estar a milhões de

quilômetros de onde ela estava, o que significava que o seu tamanho era descomunal. Nesse momento, ela notou uma linha próxima a ela, mas

que se estendia ao uma linha comum, mas que a atraia incontrolavelmente. A linha estava próxima à dela, tanto quanto ela (ou seu corpo físico)

estava próxima do ruivo.

- Então... – formulando a teoria para si – se essa linha está ligando eu lá embaixo a eu aqui em cima, essa linha aqui deve estar ligando Rony aqui

do mesmo modo. Isso ou eu vou mexer com alguma coisa desconhecida nesse lugar desconhecido de qualquer maneira não posso ficar aqui

parada, flutuando.

Em seguida, a jovem deu um puxão na linha com bastante força. Força suficiente para chamar a atenção do ruivo mas, ao invés dele ser trazido

até ela, Hermione foi levada até ele.

- Ah... oi, você vem sempre por aqui? – falou ela quando viu a forma translúcida do ruivo.

- Hermione?! O quê está fazendo aqui? Como você chegou no plano astral?

- Então é assim que se chama? Plano Astral? – perguntou assombrada.

- Espere... você tocou meu corpo no hotel?

- Bem... pode se dizer que sim.

- Isso é o que eu ganho por deixar Harry de vigia. E como você... – começou a falar, de repente olhou para a sua linha que o ligava ao seu corpo.

Esta se mostrava embaraçada com a da castanha – você não tocou na minha linha, tocou? – perguntou perigosamente.

- Hum... eu não devia ter feito isso? – perguntou abobada.

- **Argh! Maldição! Eu não acredito que eu estou passando por isso!**

- Fiz besteira?

- **Hermione! Você nos vinculou!!** – gritou furioso. A jovem continuava com cara de paisagem, sem entender o que se passava com o ruivo. Ele

pareceu notar, pela cara da jovem que ela não tinha consciência da burrada.

- Olhe para aquilo – disse apontando para o lugar específico. Do alto ela pôde ver seus pais.

- Você os encontrou! – tentou abraçá-lo, mas este recuou, intrigando a jovem.

- Olhe suas linhas! – disse, irritado. Como se entendesse, ela observou que as linhas do pai e da mãe pareciam um novelo de lã – agora olhe as

nossas linhas.

Igualmente elas pareciam um único bolo de fios.

- Você nos vinculou! Estamos presos um ao outro pela eternidade!

- **Como assim?** – perguntou ela.

- No nosso plano de realidade, as pessoas se conhecem, se apaixonam e casam, certo? Quando duas pessoas estão no plano astral, que por sinal

é uma dimensão física representativa da nossa realidade corpórea, as linhas nos ligam ao nosso corpo. Quando duas pessoas se amam, as linhas

se embaraçam, a ponto de não sabermos onde uma termina e outra começa. Isso é o vinculo. A manifestação nesse plano do amor.

- Então... – disse feliz – você me ama?

- **Eu não tenho opção!!** – gritou ele – **estamos vinculados. PARA TODO O SEMPRE!**

- E porque você faz isso parecer tão horrível assim? – perguntou ofendida.

- Porque graças a você eu não tenho livre arbítrio – disse iracundo – a verdade é que eu estou preso a você e você a mim.

- Então não me ama? – perguntou, desiludida.

- Isso é irrelevante. Você sofrerá se ficarmos separados. Eu sofrerei. A única maneira que eu conheço de desvincular uma pessoa é com ela

desaparecendo daqui. Ou lá debaixo. Vamos, já sei onde seus pais estão – disse, dando as costas para a jovem.

- Rony?! – chamou a atenção do garoto, que se virou – como você se movimenta aqui?

- Pense que está nadando. Ou voando, também funciona.

Seguiram em silencio até onde a jovem estava anteriormente. Quando se preparavam para retornar, ela perguntou ao homem.

- O que é esse farol negro?

Ronald olhou para ela, estranhando a pergunta, mas quando ela apontou o local, ele notou uma forte torre. Lançando um sinal para ela

acompanhá-lo, ele chega mais próximo. Voando ele percebe que esse farol provém da manifestação astral de seu cunhado.

- Isso é o Harry – falou confuso – devemos estar vendo o lado malvado dele. – completou com humor.

- Se esse é o Harry, o que é aquele farol gigante no horizonte? – perguntou com seu espírito contestador de sempre. O sorriso do ruivo se

esfumaçou. E uma aura inquieta se apossou do ruivo.

- Me acompanhe! – disse Rony, subindo em direção ao espaço. Até ver uma representação do planeta Terra no mundo astral. Em seguida, ele

comparou os dois faróis. Um deles estava posicionado no sudoeste da Austrália. O outro tomava todo o espaço correspondente à Inglaterra,

Reino Unido e parte da Europa. Nesse momento a mente do ruivo começou a processar as informações até ali.

Hermione olhou para o jovem. Ela já o observara em diversas ocasiões, enquanto suas habilidades de gênio específico se manifestavam. Ele

estava trabalhando no problema. De repente ele disse.

- Pense agora em mover seu corpo. pense em abrir seus olhos.

No momento seguinte, eles estavam de volta aos seus corpos. Ainda compartilhando um selinho que tinha colocado-os mais em problemas do que

em soluções. Se afastando levemente e rompendo o beijo, ele deu as costas para a castanha.

- Hermione, você ta legal? – perguntou a amiga.

- Ainda não Gina, mas eu vou ficar.

- Ei, Rony... cara, desculpa, mas quando eu vi, já foi – contestou o moreno, ao ver a cara de poucos amigos do jovem.

- Você achou os pais da Mione? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Blackall. Norte do país.

- Que cara é essa? – perguntou Harry ao amigo.

- Harry... Alvo lhe disse certa vez que quando Riddle tentou lhe matar, você ficou com parte da essência dele, certo?

- Sim... mas porque você está falando isso? – interessou-se o moreno.

- Sentem-se... o que eu tenho para dizer não será agradável – a castanha sentou-se. Ela já tinha formulado uma teoria e se o que o jovem ruivo

dissesse batesse com a dela, não seria fácil de aceitar, para dizer o mínimo. – já tenho a localização do último horcrux.

- Rony isso é ótimo – interrompeu sua irmã – agora só temos que nos livrar dele e... – foi interrompida pela voz de seu irmão.

- O problema é que esta horcrux é a parte de Voldemort...

- Que está comigo. Então... eu sou a horcrux? – perguntou perplexo.

- Sim. Acredito que Hermione, nesse passeio não autorizado ao plano astral, tenha chegado à mesma conclusão.

- Sim, mas não tenho nenhuma idéia de como destruir essa horcrux.

- Fácil... me matando. – disse o moreno, como se fosse a coisa obvia.

- Você está maluco? – perguntou Gina, temerosa.

- Fácil. Vocês me matam e ele se torna mortal novamente. Aí só precisam de alguma pessoa para fazer o serviço. Todo mundo sai ganhando. –

disse, entrando em modo de sacrifício.

- E quanto à mim, Potter? E quanto aos nossos sonhos? – perguntou sua namorada à borda de lágrimas.

- Gina... eu... – foi calado pela mão de seu amigo que lhe deu um tapa, surpreendendo a todos. Em seguida ele pegou o amigo pela gola da

camisa e levantou-o do chão.

- Muito bem Harry... eu quero que me ouça com bastante atenção – falou, perigoso – não é preciso ser um gênio, para saber que sua relação com

a minha irmã é mais que um simples namoro e, dado ao tempo que vocês acamparam é quase seguro que vocês tenham tido relações.

Normalmente não me importaria; confio plenamente nas decisões de Gina. Mas se você quer bancar o mártir suicida, deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa:

não antes de levar minha irmã ao altar! E isso só vai acontecer quando mandarmos Riddle de volta ao inferno de onde ele não deveria ter saído!

Eu vou dar um jeito de matar essa horcrux sem ter que te matar... ou morrerei tentando. Agora peça desculpas à minha irmã por fazê-la chorar,

Potter!

- Rony... eu..

- **Peça... desculpas! Já!**

- Gina, eu... ah, ele tem razão. Eu deveria ter mais fé em nós. Desculpe ter agido assim... Ah... Rony? – pediu o moreno para seu amigo soltá-lo.

Coisa que ele fez imediatamente. Como resultado, o jovem que tinha uma horcrux dentro dele caiu estrepitosamente no chão. Gina olhava para

seu irmão vermelha. Nunca imaginava que ele falaria essas coisas na frente dela. Hermione estava branca. Fazia muito tempo que não via essa

faceta do ruivo. Desde que voltara da América, sempre fora complacente e, incluso bonachão com todas as situações possíveis. Mesmo que

incorressem em risco para a vida dele. Ela se lembrou de nunca deixá-lo irritado.

- Gina... vamos conversar... seu quarto – disse o ruivo, secamente. Pela cara dele, ela achou que era melhor não fazer frente á ele no momento.

Despedindo-se de Harry por uns minutos, ela seguiu seu irmão até o corredor. Lá abriu a porta de seu quarto.

- Muito bem, te escuto – disse ela temerosa.

- Desculpe!

- **O quê?!**

- Eu sei que não tinha o direito de expor sua intimidade, mas precisava de algo que fizesse ele reagir. Sinto muito pelo constrangimento... peguei

muito pesado?

- Não – contestou surpresa, ela nunca imaginou que ele é que pediria desculpas – apesar de tudo o resultado foi positivo. Como você soube?

- Eu não sou burro. Era só uma questão de somar dois mais dois. Mas o motivo que eu a chamei aqui é que eu preciso de um conselho...

- Se eu puder ajudar – comentou a jovem, ainda aturdida pela atitude do ruivo. Este pegou de sua mochila, uma penseira e a colocou na mesa.

- Desde quando você tem uma penseira?

- Desde que eu peguei emprestada do Alvo – disse, enquanto ela ficava boquiaberta – relaxa, não é como se ele fosse precisar dela agora.

- Humor negro!

- Desculpe – disse enquanto pegava uma memória e a colocava na penseira. Exatamente a memória do ocorrido no plano astral. Sua irmã

mergulhou e depois de alguns segundos voltou até ele – e então?

- Uau... Rony... se serve de consolo, ela já gostava de você desde que vocês tinham 11 anos. E ela segue te amando.

- Certo. Isso pode ser verdade, Gin. Mas e do meu lado. como eu posso chegar para ela e dizer que a amo, se eu nem tenho certeza. Ela é uma

mulher incrível e não merece isso... argh! Já tô falando como um homem apaixonado... eu não acredito nisso! – disse enquanto sua irmã se

divertia vendo a cena.

- Não se espante que eu ria. Sempre gostei de ver você nesse seu dilema em relação à ela. Além do mais você dá muita atenção à esse fio astral

ou seja lá como se chama. Por que,se esse é o caso, você não corta o fio e o costura de novo?

- Gina, isso não é piada. Não existe uma tesoura astral... é isso! Você é um gênio! – disse enquanto pegava a irmã no colo e a rodava. Os risos

dela, chamaram a atenção dos outros dois ocupantes do quarto ao lado que apareceram para comprovar o que ocorria. Viram quando o jovem

colocava a irmã no chão e esta estava visivelmente enjoada.

- Idiota! Quase que eu coloco o café da manhã para fora. Mas qual foi a grande idéia que eu dei?

- Harry! Já temos a solução! Eu devo ser o burro mais burro que eu conheço.

- Que solução? – perguntou a castanha.

- A espada espiritual. Iremos forjá-la. Como eu ainda não sei, mas sei que pode ser feita. Se foi feita uma vez, pode ser repetida. E acho que sei

onde iremos descobrir isso.

- Grandes notícias, pessoal! – irromperam Fred e Jorge – conseguimos o endereço dos pais da Mione!

- Blackall, Norte do país, Avenida St. Evans 362.

- Odeio seus novos poderes – comentou Jorge – a única coisa boa é que eu tenho um encontro hoje a noite e nem pensem em contar para

Angelina.

- Sortudo – suspirou Fred – ele vai se dar bem e eu vou ter que me virar aqui, pajeando vocês.

- Não se preocupe, maninho – sorri Gina, maldosamente – Eu acho que posso dar um jeito no seu problema, dessa vez.

No dia seguinte, um grupo de 6 pessoas, das quais 4 eram ruivas, chegavam no aeroporto da cidade de Blackall. O clima entre o casal

Potter/Weasley era de união e desafio ao mundo. Viajando com 3 irmãos, ela estava desafiante a todo instante. Já entre o "casal"

Granger/Weasley, o clima era estéril. Poucas palavras foram trocadas desde que eles voltaram do Plano astral. Rony jantou sozinho aquele dia,

sob pena de sentir-se indisposto. Hermione tentou procurá-lo, mas Gina negou com a cabeça. Não foi difícil para a morena descobrir que sua

amiga já estava inteirada do que aconteceu na outra dimensão. Apesar de tudo, ela estava tranqüila e, quando as duas conversaram durante a

madrugada, a ruiva apenas disse: "Ele se preocupa por você, mas teme que estejam em sintonias diferentes e, por isso, ele queria definir a

situação de vocês sem fatores externos. Agora com esse novelo astral, por assim dizer, você só tem que convencê-lo. O lado bom é que para

você, a fidelidade de meu irmão já está assegurada.

- Mas Gina, e se ele conseguir cortar o tal fio astral?

- Conquiste-o de novo! E quantas vezes forem precisas para que entre naquela cabeça dura que vocês devem ficar juntos! Mas com plano astral

ou sem plano astral, você já estava muito bem encomendada. Ele precisa apenas de tempo... e de um incentivo certo".

Enquanto todos ficavam esperando, o ruivo foi até o balcão de informações, seguido de perto pela morena. Quando ele chegou lá perguntou para

a atendente.

- Bom dia, poderia me dar o posto de atendimento da empresa telefônica da cidade mais próximo daqui?

- Claro! – sorriu a jovem atendente, enquanto escrevia em um papel, as informações necessárias para os turistas. Aquele era um pedido incomum,

especialmente vindo de um jovem que parecia estar de férias, mas ela o atendeu prontamente.

- Aqui está! Caso queira ir de ônibus, é só pegar este ônibus no terminal da saída norte e pedir para o motorista lhe avisar. Ou entregue este

endereço para um taxista que ele lhe levará lá.

- Muito obrigado e bom serviço.

- Boa estada na cidade! – disse sorrindo a atendente. Quando os dois se foram, a jovem suspirou – É uma pena que já esteja amarrado.

Chegando até o local onde estavam os outros, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça e todos o seguiram. Cada um com suas dúvidas que não podiam

esperar para ser dirimidas.

- Ei, Rony... por que você não nos transportou para lá direto? – quis saber Jorge.

- Parte do treinamento de vocês. Precisam aprender a ser trouxas, fazer as coisas como trouxas sem ficarem deslumbrados como papai. E se fosse

para resolver tudo como bruxos, vocês não teriam o encontro de ontem, certo?

- Por falar nisso, obrigado por fazer a nossa com relação à dinheiro trouxa – interveio Fred – por quê está pagando tudo nessa viagem?

- Porque eu posso cobrar de vocês mais tarde. Harry não pode aparecer em Gringotes. Gina... considere um presente de formatura adiantado e

Hermione... não tenho desculpas para estar pagando para ela. Estou fazendo e pronto.

- Olha só o amor está no ar – gracejou Harry, antes de ter o braço torcido pelo amigo – certo, certo... desculpe... afinal de onde você arranjou

tanto dinheiro?

- Roubei 17 bancos e sou procurado pela interpol em 7 países diferentes, satisfeito? – disse o ruivo, olhando para seus irmãos que param de

acompanhá-los e arregalam os olhos – Pelos deuses, vocês não tem senso de humor?

- Bom é que você tem todos esses poderes e não seria nada difícil... – começou a argumentar Gina.

- Pensando na possibilidade... aceita sócios? – perguntaram os gêmeos.

- Idiotas!... Um de meus sensei é dono de uma corporação e me deu umas ações da empresa dele, como parte de meu treinamento. Daí eu usei

minha habilidade de prever padrões... na época eu não sabia que eu tinha, mas pensando bem, provavelmente era ela se manifestando naquela

hora... e comecei a duplicar os ganhos, comprei mais ações, fui aprendendo como funciona o mercado financeiro, sob a tutela de meu sensei

acabei fazendo uma cesta de ações. Vendi na hora certa, comprei mal, perdi um pouco, ganhei um pouco... e controlo todas as minhas aplicações

pelo Notebook. Além disso, sensei James me transferiu uma soma do dinheiro dele, do tempo que ele trabalhou para a L.L.&L.

- Fascinante! – sussurrou Hermione. Ela também queria saber de onde vinha toda a grana que o ruivo tinha. Ele normalmente puxava um cartão

de crédito internacional e pagava as contas deles sem a menor preocupação – E por que estamos indo para um posto de atendimento da

companhia telefônica?

- Temos que encontrar o consultório de seus pais. Somos 6 pessoas... é muito mais simples explicar a presença de seis pessoas em um consultório

dentário do que em uma residência de um casal sem filhos.

Chegando lá, cada um pegou uma lista telefônica e começou a procurar. Enquanto Gina e Hermione procuravam na lista residencial pelos telefones

da casa do Jenkins, os outros estavam à caça do consultório. Ao final de 50 minutos, Harry conseguiu achar o endereço.

- Aqui vamos pessoal: 750, Rose St. Devo marcar uma consulta?

- Não... iremos próximos ao fim do expediente. Isso quer dizer que não terão muita gente na fila e ninguém depois de nós.

- E qual será a alegação? – perguntou Gina, enquanto iam para se registrar em uma pousada. Após uma rápida apresentação e check inn, o ruivo

continuou.

- Deixe que nós cuidamos disso. Jorge? – disse o caçula, enquanto andava para distribuir as chaves – preciso que me dê uma porrada.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem – disse o irmão se preparando.

- Aqui não, imbecil. Isso tem que ser feito próximo à hora do fechamento do consultório. Daí podemos ter a emergência que precisamos.

- Certo! E quando precisar de uma boa porrada é só me pedir – disse o gêmeo. Enquanto isso, Fred ficou resmungando "ele sempre se diverte".

Separados para descansar da viagem, Rony está quase dormindo quando ouve o chamado de seu colega de quarto:

- Rony...? Ta acordado?

- Agora estou... o que quer, Harry? – suspirou pesadamente.

- Foi mal... é só que eu não consigo dormir, desde que você me contou que eu tenho uma horcrux dentro de mim.

- Desculpa cara, mas eu achei que você devia saber – lastimou o jovem.

- Não! Você está certo. Eu sempre odiei ficar no escuro, com todos sabendo mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo... você também se sente assim,

não?

- Sim. É por isso que eu não quero ver nenhuma lembrança de vocês. Por que se eu morrer nessa guerra, será a pessoa que vocês conheceram e

que está aqui; não um eco do passado que era perseguido pelos fantasmas de algo que não poderia ser que vocês lamentarão.

- Vire essa boca para lá. Você não pode morrer aqui. Se isso acontecer muitos de nós ficarão arrasados. Pense em sua mãe, Gina, Hermione...

- Não quero falar dela.

- Mas vai ter que falar. Ela me contou sobre o que aconteceu no plano astral. Você está culpando ela? – interrogou perigosamente.

- Deveria estar culpando você! Eu te pedi uma coisa simples, mas você preferiu dormir vendo televisão...

- Engraçadinho! Ela está nervosa com a reunião de seus pais e você não está ajudando.

- Tem razão... eu prometi que estaria para ela nessa hora... – disse levantando-se.

- Prometeu? Quando? – disse pícaramente o moreno, abraçando o travesseiro e dando tórridos beijos no mesmo.

- No ônibus... pára de pensar bobagem – riu o ruivo, saindo em seguida. Ao bater no quarto que a irmã dividia com a castanha. Ele ouviu soluços,

enquanto sua irmã abria a porta. Com um olhar para a caçula, ele entendeu tudo. Passando por ela, foi até a cama em que a jovem estava

encolhida, em posição fetal, e afagou seus cachos.

- Shhh... eu estou aqui... tudo vai dar certo... são só mais algumas horas... em pouco tempo, você vai estar tão feliz que nem se lembrará que está

chorando agora... porque estará chorando de emoção.

- Você veio... – sussurrou Hermione – eu achei que não queria me ver...

- Eu disse que estaria aqui para você, não disse? E eu cumpro minhas promessas...

- Mas... e quanto?... – começou, mas foi interrompida por uma forte mão, que fechou delicadamente seus lábios.

- Isso sou eu que esta aqui. Fazendo isso porque eu quero estar aqui. Eu sinto que estar aqui é o certo, então estou. Nem mais, nem menos.

- Rony... posso deitar no seu colo? – pediu frágil.

- Chega pra lá – pediu suavemente, afagando o cabelo da castanha. Quando ela deitou-se, ele começou a fazer carinho nos cabelos dela,

enquanto ela contava sobre os pormenores da infância dela com os pais. E nessa posição dormiram.

Eram aproximadamente, 6h30 da noite, e o casal Robert e Jane Jenkins preparavam-se para encerrar o longo dia de trabalho quando uma

emergência dentária se fez presente. Ao que parece, um jovem ruivo tinha se acidentado e quebrado um dente há pouco. Seus irmãos e alguns

amigos estavam na sala de espera com o jovem. A recepcionista recebeu-os e fez um pouco de seu trabalho até dar seu horário e ela ser

dispensada pelos patrões. Enquanto os dentistas faziam uma cirurgia de emergência no ruivo, notaram que ele parecia levemente familiar. Quase

como se pertencesse à um passado que eles não conseguissem lembrar. Mas cada membro do casal guardou essa impressão para si.

No fim, eles escoltaram o ruivo ate a sala de espera, onde uma surpresa os aguardava.

- Ei, Jane... – disse Robert, cutucando a esposa – veja só se o mundo não é realmente pequeno?

Olhando para o marido, enquanto ele apontava para onde estava uma jovem castanha junto com 4 ruivos e 1 jovem moreno, aguardando

ansiosamente o resultado da microcirurgia.

- Meu Deus, Robert... é inacreditável. Você é Hermione Granger, não? Filha do casal de quem alugávamos a casa na Inglaterra? Está um pouco

longe casa, mocinha. – riu Janet. Para logo ser acompanhada pelo marido.

- Oh... – começou a jovem, pega de surpresa, mas com um toque no ombro de sua cunhada, se recompõe imediatamente – na verdade, eu vim

aqui para encontrá-los. Por certo, meus amigos estavam em viagem de intercambio e resolveram bancar os aventureiros e me ajudar à

encontrá-los.

- Mas... não ficamos devendo nada... ficamos? – perguntou atordoado, Robert.

- Não, longe disso... na verdade, chegou uma carta para vocês. Eu recebi essa carta como dona da casa, mas quando eu lhe expliquei o ocorrido,

eles me disseram que essa carta deveria ser entregue em mãos e que eles pagariam minhas despesas. Após alguns telefonemas para confirmar

que eram pessoas idôneas, meus pais acharam que seria interessante eu vir conhecer a Austrália e encontrar meus amigos. Fomos até Mildurra,

onde vocês deixaram o endereço para as correspondências, e soubemos que vocês se mudaram para Blackall. E como já estávamos quase,

nenhum deles quis desistir na reta final, então viemos todos. No caminho, Rony quebrou um dente e aqui estamos – disse, entregando a carta.

- Falando nisso, que tipo de acidente ele sofreu? – perguntou Janet.

- Bom, parte disso é culpa minha – comentou Jorge – digamos que ele queria virar à esquerda e eu à direita.

- Agora isso faz sentido – sorri Robert, abrindo a carta. Assim que rasgou o selo, o homem puxou o conteúdo, coçou o queixo, estranhando a

mensagem – Amor, isso lhe diz alguma coisa? – pergunta, dando o envelope para a esposa.

- Não. – comenta cética.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Gina.

- Tem apenas uma frase, escrita em latim. Nenhum de nossos conhecidos sabem latim. Agora, até eu fiquei curiosa com esse mistério – comenta a

dentista.

- Podem ler a frase em voz alta? Eu conheço um pouco de latim.

- _**Omnium consensu**_ _**Obscure**_ _**Per litteras revellio **__(o que está obscurecido se revelará ao consenso de todos)._

Imediatamente uma nevoa prateada saiu da carta, envolvendo o casal de dentistas estes ficaram imóveis na cena. Suas faces estavam

inexpressivas, enquanto a jovem Hermione Granger explicava aos amigos.

- A primeira parte do feitiço está concluído. Agora será necessário que algo faça com que as memórias desencadeiem-se automaticamente.

- Em resumo, você quer dizer que eles precisam pegar no tranco? – comentou Harry.

- Sim. Eu vou contar algumas das histórias de minha infância para ver se ajuda.

- Por que você não faz magia? Eles sabiam que você era uma bruxa... logo fará sentido para eles – comentou a ruiva.

- Boa idéia, Gina! _Lummus _– conjurou a jovem, sacando a varinha. Os resultados não foram sentidos.

- Rony, venha comigo – sussurrou Harry. seguindo o amigo, ele notou que os gêmeos estava separados dos esforços das garotas em fazer os

pais de Hermione voltarem à si.

- Certo, Roniquinho... você vai fazer alguma coisa para ajudar Mione. Você vai beijá-la. – comentou Jorge, como se fosse a melhor idéia do mundo.

- Como assim? – perguntou Rony.

- Se você beijá-la... o lado pai do pai dela irá despertar, por que um homem está beijando a sua garotinha. Ele ficará irritado e a mãe dela irá

despertar para colocar as rédeas no marido. Todos saem ganhando – completou Fred.

- E qual o ganho de vocês nisso? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Ora, estamos fazendo isso pelo bem geral... – disse Harry, com a anuência dos gêmeos. Contudo um olhar atemorizante de seu melhor amigo fez

com que ficasse claro a necessidade de revelar a verdade.

- Nos temos uma encomenda da foto do primeiro beijo de vocês de mais da metade da Ordem da Fênix. E quando a gente ganhar a guerra, você

vai ficar famoso como o homem que encarou Riddle desarmado e teve peito para conversar com ele civilizadamente e ainda por cima enfiou uma

edição do profeta na boca de um lobisomem. Essa foto vai vender como água.

- Tá bom. Vamos tentar do seu jeito... mas quero 50% da grana das fotos.

- Mas você não precisa dela.

- Vocês têm a Sortilégios e tampouco precisam dela. Se abrir mais um pouco a boca, eu irei pedir 55%.

- Tudo bem, eles concordam. Mas você tem que beijá-la o mais descaradamente possível – diz o moreno.

- Ect tu, Harry? se isso não der certo eu vou matar você.

Saindo de perto dos gêmeos e do amigo, que preparavam as câmeras, o ruivo se aproximou silenciosamente e viu que nada fazia com que

reagissem.

- Herms? – chamou incerto. Algo dizia que o humor da castanha não estava para brincadeiras.

- O quê...? – foi calada pela torrente de endorfina que veio com o beijo do ruivo. Quando ela abriu a boca para protestar, terminou por sentir o

contato de uma língua imperiosa, exigindo interação. Naquele momento pais, guerra, amigos tirando fotos, simplesmente nada daquilo foi

registrado pela jovem. Tudo o que ela sentiu foi o contato do homem que ela amava.

Ele estava exigente, queria mais, ansiava por mais e ela não iria negá-lo. Fechou os olhos e continuou o beijo, que se em um começo pareceu

meio receoso, depois que a sensação de frio na espinha passou, tornou-se um tórrido beijo, daqueles que anos atrás, o próprio Ronald

contestaria como vergonhosos. Quando ela abriu os olhos, se viu perdida na mirada intensa daquelas orbes azuis que tanto amava; sem que ele soubesse, tinha o poder de fazer qualquer coisa com ela, com apenas um olhar: ela sabia que daria tudo para aquele olhar, mas não era isso o que a deixou mole; por um momento ela viu algo naquelas órbitas, que lhe pareceu muito similar ao que ela sentia pelo jovem. O clima foi quebrado por um grito.

- **Hermione!** – em seguida, Robert Jenkis, ou Robert Granger, como ele se lembrava agora, estava empurrando o ruivo para longe da sua filha e o

socando impiedosamente – **Fique longe da minha garotinha, seu animal!**

- **Robert!** – chiou Janet, indo para cima do marido, antes que ele matasse o ruivo, que fora pego desprevenido . Enquanto isso, Fred, Jorge e Harry

estavam rindo da má sorte do ruivo. Eles haviam apanhado dele nas ultimas disputas e nos treinos. E não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder de

gravar a oportunidade de um homem trouxa de meia idade, surrar o homem que havia lutado contra 7 bruxos e vencido sem experiência prévia.

Enquanto isso, uma emocionada Hermione Jane Granger abraçava seus pais, enquanto Ginevra Molly Weasley se dividia entre olhar comovida a

cena e auxiliar seu irmão, desmaiado.

* * *

Sim, o aniversário é meu... o especial é de vocês!

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo. esse foi de longe, o capítulo mais longo que eu fiz até agora para qualquer fic. sei que tem gente que já fez maiores, mas acho que cheguei no meu limite... mentira, resolvi que ia dividir a coisa. Originalmente, o capítulo anterior deveria chegar até a

Austrália, mas no fim, desiti da idéia. Espero que aproveitem o capítulo. como não podia deixar de ser, teve algumas piadas interessantes. vamos

à tecla sap:

- "Pequeno 14 para Grande Pai 20" - isso eu tirei de um antgo comercial das tvs Dueto da Philco (aparelhos com tv e vídeo cassete integrado,

procurem no You tube). Sim, sou velho... fazer o quê?

- **"Stars!**" - bom, essa pelo menos é contemporânea. Quem assistiu o Resident Evill 2, ou jogou o Resident Evil 3 para playstation sabe quem o

ruivo imita nessa fala. Isso mesmo, Nêmesis faz sua ponta aqui como inspiração para a piada.

Como prometido no capítulo passado, eu coloquei uma pseudo pegadinha e disse que ia comentar nesse capítulo. E todo mundo notou a cena,

mas ninguém fez a alusão. É a ideia da tortura: embora a maioria dos leitores, que deixam reviews sejam mulheres (não que eu me queixe disso),

pensei que alguém faria a alusão com a tortura do filme "Justiceiro" que saiu em cartaz uns 2 ou 3 anos atrás. Antes que vocês pensem que eu

sou um plagiador descarado de cenas de filmes, euro deixar claro que eu não roubei a cena do filme. Roubei da Revista em quadrinhos "Grandes

Heróis Marvel" nº 50, de maio de 1995, que trazia uma história do Justiceiro. Sim, eu ainda tenho a revista. E imaginei como seria sádica utilizar

essa tortura um dia, ainda em 1995. Ou seja, o roteirista do filme roubou minha ideia, que eu, habilmente, diga-se de passagem, tinha usurpado

do roteirista da história. Já a frase que Cho diz para Herms: "nem me sobe, nem me desce" eu tirei do Chaves. Chaves Ruleia!!!

Caso queiram saber sobre as atividades do jovem Weasley na bolsa de valores, ressalto que ele não tem ações da Vale do Rio Doce, Nem

da Petrobras. Embora seria uma boa ideia dar uns toques para ele investir em empresas sólidas do mercado emergente, onde a crise é só uma

marolinha...

Cybelle Lupin,

Antes de tudo, vamos dar uma olhada para ver se esse é o capítulo certo para comentar....beleza, é esse mesmo. Agora só falta verificar quando

eu for postar, haha. E, sim... você é fera.

Como você viu nos comentários acima, a ideia da tortura não é originalmente minha, mas mesmo assim foi divertida de se escrever, que dirá de

ler. Mesmo assim vou concordar com você: eu sou Fantástico!!! E sim, ficou fodástica (não ligo para seus modos, pois como diz o sábio Pica-Pau: 

**"Tenho muitas manias... e são todas ruins!"**

Agora o lance da tradição era algo que eu fiquei pensando durante uns capítulos. O legal de personagens como os gêmeos e Luna, é que você

pode jogar as coisas mais absurdas pra cima deles que é possível construir algo engraçado. Depois foi só colocar as outras mulheres na

sequência. Uma confusão saudável entre tradições bruxas e trouxas. Além de colocar uma briga no casal Tonks e Lupin, o que os torna mais

veróssimil. Espero que tenha aprovado a discussão entre Cho e Herms; eu sempre pensei que todo homem deveria ter uma amiga até a página

2: aquela que você sabe que é só amizade, mas se ambos topassem, poderia se desenvolver mais (não... não sou machista. Se eu fosse, eu

diria que todo homem tem direito à uma amiga periguete!!)... E toda mulher também. Daí o beijo super tórrido! (eita isso soou bem).

Quanto o beijo deles, tinha que ser algo especial. algo que marcasse o passo da história. Desse modo, ele se deu durante a busca pelos pais da

nossa castanha. e eu o dividi em duas partes: um selinho que a leva para o plano astral (beijo roubado sempre é melhor) e o beijo real. Este foi

o melhor escrito possível no momento, por quê eu tinha que me basear por minhas próprias experiências narrativas e descobri que nunca, na

historia desse país, eu tinha escrito uma cena de primeiro beijo entre duas pessoas e, nada nada, já faz muito tempo desde meu primeiro beijo.

Sempre dizem que o primeiro beijo a gente nunca esquece, mas ninguém colocou em pauta nessa frase, as palavras Alzheimer e amnésia

alcoólica, rs....

Não há motivo para inveja, Cybelle. O francês, como toda língua latina (derivada do latim) possui uma certa semelhança com o nosso idioma. Isso

nos facilita a compreensão e assistir filmes ajuda na fala. Agora se o lance é a escrita, faça como eu: use um tradutor on-line e um bom dicionário

francês-português. Ou você acha que esse capítulo se passa na Austrália e eu já visitei o país? Agora falando sério, por um segundo: se você

quer mesmo aprender francês, vá em frente. compre um dicionário familiarize-se com as palavras, perca o medo da língua, assista filmes em

francês com legenda e preste atenção na pronùncia. ouça músicas no idioma pela net. Como você acha que eu estou aprendendo espanhol?

Tudo começou aqui no e fui atrás. Aí está a mensagem espiritual do dia.

Como diria Nelson, dos Simpsons: Te cheiro mais tarde.

Layla Black,

Esse capítulo vai ficar sem a pegadinha... não aguentei e quis logo falar quais são. Mas o próximo está recheado de pegadinhas (pelo menos

duas). já sei: vou lançar um concurso. quem descobrir o maior número de citações no capítulo do mês que vem, poderá influênciar uma cena no

capítulo seguinte. Gostou? Que ótima ideia!! "Eu sou o fera... fera neném" (mais uma citação para você descobrir de onde vêm. Essa não conta,

mas vai te entreter um pouquinho, rs.

Calma com a nossa velha amiga de olhos rasgados. Ela é apenas a amiga periguete (ui!! agora fui machista) do ruivo. Isso não quer dizer que

ela tea a intenção de estrgar o romance deles. Ela tem uma opinião e guarda para si... como a maioria de nós tem quando seu amigos está

namorando alguém que... bem... não é exatamente a mais social do mundo e te faz querer sair pela janela da casa dele quando ela chega

(literalmente). Mas Cho não é nenhuma periguete... só um pouquinho aberta, em relação ao ruivo, mas eu queria que eles tivessem uma amizade

mais voltada para o humor do que a relação que ele mantinha com Herms.

E como você pediu ação, ação nesse capítulo teve até demais. Que tal lhe pareceu?

Nos lemos,

Fan Surfer

De repente...30!


	13. Ouroboro!

O doce torpor da inconsciência começava a baixar de um certo ruivo e suas orelhas passaram a captar algumas vozes que, se ainda não faziam

sentido no que diziam, não pareciam de todo incomuns.

- Ronald... acorde rapaz – disse um preocupado Robert Granger, verificando a condição do jovem.

- Senhor Granger...

- Chame-me de Robert, Harry.

- Certo... Robert... é melhor não ficar muito próximo a ele. Eu o conheço há mais tempo e sei que ele não desperta de bom humor.

- Pai... deixe que ele desperte sozinho – disse uma feliz castanha – Harry sabe o que diz.

- Ora filha não pode ser tão mal assim – fala o dentista, observando o começo do despertar do jovem – Veja, ele está acordando... Ronald, você

esta... urgh! – sua fala foi silenciada pela mão do jovem ruivo que apertava sua traquéia, impedindo-o de respirar – calma... "aack"... rapaz.

- _Estupefaça_ – comandou a morena, mandando seu ainda não denominado acompanhante para a borda da inconsciência novamente – Não lhe

disse? – completou erguendo a sobrancelha como sua mãe fazia quando o pai estava errado.

- Bela... pegada... ahhh – começou a sentir a garganta, o dentista – como é que alguém ataca sem conhecer a pessoa?

- Talvez porque a última coisa que ele tenha visto antes de desmaiar foi o rosto de seu atacante! – disse irritada, Jane Granger – no lugar dele,

eu faria a mesma coisa. Querida, você o colocou para dormir?

- Na verdade, mãe, eu o desmaiei. Assim que papai terminar de sair do seu raio de ação, vou acordá-lo. Tenho certeza que assim que estiver

desperto, ele não irá querer matá-lo papai.

- Tem certeza que não? Talvez devassemos deixar os dois se entenderem como adultos – sorri sádica a dentista, fazendo com que o marido

olhe-a temeroso.

- É melhor não, não quero torná-la viúva, mamãe.

- Devemos interromper? – sussurrou Harry para a namorada.

- Não... deixem-nos se divertir.

Quando julgou que seu pai estava à uma distância segura e ladeado pelos gêmeos, Hermione soltou um feitiço.

- _Enervatte!_

Tal como esperado, o jovem ruivo acordou e antes que todos pudessem piscar, ele já estava de pé, em guarda, com os punhos preparados para

um ataque. Ladeava minimamente a cabeça, com o objetivo de procurar seus atacantes com a visão periférica. Foi quando uma presença tomou

a atenção dele.

- Rony está tudo bem... estamos aqui e não há nenhum perigo – sussurrou levemente, fazendo com que ele despertasse um pouco mais.

- Derbionde? Esbera! Guem guebrou o beu dariz? – disse o homem, com fogo no olhar. Seus olhos passearam pelo cunhado, indo para a irmã, a

jovem dentista, um gêmeo, um dentista com cara de culpado, outro gêmeo, a mulher na sua frente e voltaram para o dentista com cara de

culpado – bocê!! Ajho gue debo debolber o fabor!

- **Rony!!** – chiou Hermione, enquanto o segurava, levando-o ao solo novamente. Jane foi até ele para ajudar a filha a contê-lo. Quando a

dentista chegou até lá, notou que sua garotinha tinha uma técnica especial para contê-lo. Ela estava sentada na barriga do ruivo com seus pés

prendendo as mãos dele e com a varinha apontada para a cabeça dele. Robert estava tentando fazer alguma coisa, mas Fred estavam

amordaçando-o, enquanto Harry tratava de tirar mais fotos.

- Eles sempre fazem isso? – perguntou a dentista para Gina.

- Não. E acredite, nós gostaríamos que fizessem mais vezes para ver se saem da situação em que eles se meteram – completa a ruiva, sem

perder um detalhe.

- Ronald Billius Weasley... é melhor você parar de agir como uma criança ou eu juro que vou enfiar essa varinha pelo seu nariz quebrado e

cutucar o seu cérebro até que um pouco de juízo entre nessa sua cabeça dura! – sussurrou perigosamente.

- **Eu zou a bítima!** – respondeu o aludido.

- E ele é meu pai, mais velho que você e não está em condições de se defender de um ataque seu. Foi um acidente e assim será. Pare de se

debater enquanto eu lhe explico o que aconteceu: meu pai reagiu como um imbecil ciumento quando você me beijou. Minha mãe despertou para

tentar deter meu pai, mas ele terminou quebrando o seu nariz e, enquanto você caia, bateu a cabeça e desmaiou. Nós o trouxemos para a casa

deles enquanto isso e estivemos colocando-os a par da situação até agora.

- Derbionde... zaia de ziba de bim. – sussurrou o ruivo, enquanto fechava a cara.

- Você vai se comportar?

- **ZAIA... DE ZIBA... DE BIM**... – elevou a voz.

- **VAI SE COMPORTAR? **– contestou a castanha no mesmo tom. Quando a jovem notou, percebeu que sua vítima estava usando as pernas para

tirá-la de cima dele. numa fração de segundos, ele terminou com ela sob o chão, enquanto ele a imobilizava.

- _Sannattus_ – disse com sua varinha, consertando o nariz quebrado e substituindo o molar que seu irmão quebrara – estou indo para o hotel.

Todos viram como o ruivo saiu da casa e a castanha preparava-se para seguí-lo quando seu amigo segura-a.

- Não se preocupe, Mione. Ele só está irritado por ter sido pego de surpresa.

- Orgulho de lutador? – perguntou Robert.

- Orgulho de lutador – confirmou Fred.

- Nesse caso, vamos jantar – disse a dentista – depois você pode levar alguma coisa para ele comer.

Do lado de fora, um jovem ruivo emergia de um portal na vastidão do deserto. O lugar perfeito para fazer o que ele queria.

- _Pelos olhos de Ishtar, que a ilusão tenha início_ – clamou e viu surgir diante dele, sete outras versões dele. as mais irritadas provavelmente eram

o Orgulho e a Ira.

- Você é patético – cuspiu Orgulho.

- Sim eu sei.

- Deveria ter quebrado o nariz dele de volta. E o dela, por se intrometer.

- Isso não seria justo, Ira! Mas Orgulho tem razão. Preciso ser melhor do que isso. Todos vocês contra mim.

- Isso parece muito cansativo – comentou preguiça – além de que vai deixar marcas amanhã.

- Não vai falar nada, Luxuria? Você sempre fala muito.

- Aquela morena sabe beijar. Estou louco para descobrir o que mais ela sabe. – comentou o aludido.

- Vamos surrá-lo e se conseguir voltar ao hotel, terá que repor tudo o que gastar aqui. De qualquer modo, eu venço – disse Gula.

- Vamos! – disse Avareza, assumindo posição de luta assim como os outros.

Ronald bloqueou a consciência das suas contrapartes, ficando em um estado de isolamento total. Concentração total era arriscado, mas era a

oportunidade que ele tinha para treinar com oponentes tão fortes e rápidos quanto ele, sem a desvantagem de prever os movimentos do

adversário.

- Vamos! – comandou, enquanto o ataque não se fez esperar. Aquela seria uma longa noite para o ruivo.

De volta à casa dos Jenkins, agora Grangers, os remanescentes da O.C. contavam para o casal de dentistas tudo o que aconteceu com eles

nesses últimos 3 anos.

- Mamãe... papai... espero que possam um dia me perdoar pelo que eu fiz... – rogou a castanha olhando para seus pais.

- Bom... não posso dizer que você fez bem... – começou Robert – quero dizer, normalmente é função dos pais, proteger os filhos... nós somos

pessoas razoáveis, Hermione poderíamos chegar à uma solução...

- O quê o insensível do seu pai quer dizer, é que estamos felizes que você tenha se preocupado tanto com a gente, mas não precisava passar

por toda essa angustia sozinha.

- Eu não passei por isso sozinha... quero dizer o Rony segurou boa parte da minha barra.

- O Rony... quer dizer o garoto animal? – perguntou o pai de má vontade.

- Sim, pai... e ele tem um nome e também uma família... inclusive eles estão na nossa frente, lembra-se?

- Não se incomodem conosco... sempre soubemos que nosso amado irmãozinho era mais um animal do que um homem – comentou Fred.

- Pessoalmente, acreditamos que ele é adotado. É uma triste mania de nossa família achar que qualquer tipo de ruivo tem que ter,

obrigatoriamente, alguma conexão com nossa família. – concluiu Jorge, com fingida resignação, arrancando sorrisos entre os presentes.

- Ele me parece diferente do jovem que eu me lembro. Por quê? – interessou-se Jane.

- Bom, essa é uma história longa – começou Harry – mas, para encurtar, ele salvou a Mione, sendo atingido por um feitiço letal e perdeu a

memória até o momento da concepção, teve que ser levado para um tratamento na América, onde conseguiram lhe ensinar as funções biológicas

em tempo recorde, aprendeu um tipo de magia completamente diferente do nosso, treinou com um conjunto de mestre em artes marciais

durante sua estada lá, voltou para a Inglaterra após encontrar-se com um dos primeiros bruxos da Terra, treinou nosso estilo de magia a ponto

de poder criar novos feitiços e derrotar todos os irmãos, fundou a resistência que atua como cabeça de lança nos resgate de pessoas que

precisam de ajuda (bruxas ou trouxas), trocou sua vida pela da cunhada de seu irmão seqüestrada apenas para atraí-lo, encarou um ditador e

lhe disse que íamos destruí-los, sozinho, numa sala lotada de inimigos e só.. – disse, finalmente tomando um fôlego – esqueci alguma coisa?

- Só o fato que você estava junto e que foi derrotado junto de seus cunhados, amor – comentou Gina – Ah... e também ele é um investidor da

bolsa e agente do M.I. – 5.

- É verdade! Eu sempre me esqueço dessa.

Robert e Jane estavam calados. Buscaram na sua mente a imagem de um jovem ruivo por quem parecia que sua filha estava apaixonada no

começo da adolescência. Nada demais, mesmo para Robert. E em um dia, sua adolescente já se tornou uma mulher feita, corajosa e destemida,

descobrem que o melhor amigo dela, tem uma maldição em cima que o obriga a lutar uma guerra secreta e aquele ruivo sardento e preguiçoso,

como a filha lhes descrevia, tornou-se uma perfeita máquina de lutar.

- E vocês já viram ele... hã... vocês sabem... – perguntou Robert.

- Sim... ele matou para me salvar... – confessou a morena. Seu pai olhou para ela com olhos esbugalhados que fariam inveja à Luna Lovegood.

- De repente, eu me sinto mal com o fato de ter batido nele – comentou o patriarca do pequeno clã Granger.

- Não se preocupe, Robert. Apesar do que viu, meu irmão não costuma ser vingativo... na maioria das vezes – começou Fred, com um sorriso de

Gina em confirmação.

- De fato, ele me comentou que sua irritação fica muito alta quando ele não mata ninguém há muito tempo, mas eu acho que é só uma bravata –

comprou a piada Harry.

- É verdade... ele tem agido assim desde que a chefia do M.I. – 5 retirou-lhe a licença para matar – entrou no clima Fred.

- Nesse caso acho que não temos que nos preocuparmos com isso, não concorda Robert... Robert? – chamou Jane, vendo seu marido correndo

para o banheiro, completamente verde.

- Francamente, vocês são piores que crianças – contestou irritada Hermione.

- Bom filha, acho que não é nada mau para um pai superprotetor e ciumento saber que sua filha está namorando uma espécie de superagente

secreto – riu Jane.

- **Mamãe!**

* * *

A Madrugada no hotel estava tranqüila para a recepcionista, quando um ruivo maltrapilho e extremamente machucado adentrou pelo saguão.

Normalmente, ela chamaria a segurança do estabelecimento, mas o jovem levantou a cabeça e disse:

- Pode me dar a chave do 642? – visivelmente moído,

- Senhor Weasley? Oh, meu Deus... o quê aconteceu com o senhor? – perguntou incrédula a recepcionista.

- Não se preocupe... encontrei uns amigos e quando treinamos artes marciais, geralmente nos empolgamos e passamos do limite. Só preciso de

uma aspirina, um banho quente e uma boa cama. – sorriu o ruivo, fazendo com que alguns arroxeados se encontrassem no seu rosto.

- Desculpe senhor, mas a norma do hotel pede para todo hóspede que chegue com sinais de violência física ou psicológica, receba uma visita de

um oficial de polícia.

- Creia-me isso não é necessário... em algumas horas estarei como novo.

Apesar de parecer não acreditar, a recepcionista concordou com o pedido, contanto que ele se reportasse no fim do período trabalhista dela,

para que ela pudesse vê-lo e assim, decidir se acionaria a policia ou não. À contragosto, o ruivo concordou com os termos e seguiu para o

quarto. Chegando lá, não viu sinal de seu colega de quarto, sinal que provavelmente estariam todos os outros dormindo na casa dos pais de

Hermione ou a mesma ficou na casa dos pais e Harry decidira dormir com Gina. De qualquer modo, ele só queria uma ducha quente e uma cama

macia. Depois cuidaria do seu estado.

Vinte minutos depois, um homem renovado saia do banheiro. Se as contusões ainda estavam ali, ele tinha que admitir que sentia falta disso: o

corpo protestar cansaço, machucados e falta de sono. A montanha de endorfina que segurava as dores. A adrenalina de um combate corpo-

a-corpo com oponentes com capacidades iguais ou superiores. Sentia falta disso, de seus mestres. E pensando nisso, adormeceu.

Era aproximadamente 5h30 quando uma leve batida na porta o despertou. Colocando o roupão de banho que estava aos pés de sua cama ele

abriu e viu uma preocupada recepcionista que veio verificar seu estado.

- Bom dia... – bocejou, enquanto lia o nome dela na plaqueta do uniforme – Jocellyn.

- Bom dia, Senhor Weasley. Desculpe se eu o acordei, mas estive preocupada com seu estado.

- Ah não se preocupe. Eu já estou bem melhor. Na verdade pareço pior do que estou... se me visse depois de uma aula com meu sensei, você

teria um infarto no mínimo – disse sorrindo, procurando acalmar a jovem que se via realmente preocupada com seu estado.

- Tão ruim assim? – perguntou ela surpreendida.

- Meu sensei não sossega enquanto eu não tenho gesso em alguma parte do corpo. Mas ele geralmente paga a cerveja.

- **Rony!** – disse uma jovem de cabelos cacheados que vinha no corredor. Pese que a situação de proximidade entre um ruivo de roupão e uma

sorridente funcionária do hotel não passou despercebida pela jovem.

- Bom dia Herms, meio cedo para brigar, não? – comentou ao ver a expressão de raiva da jovem.

- Pelo visto, estava me preocupando à toa com você! Meus instintos me dizem que você teve uma boa noite... – comentou, enquanto a

recepcionista abria a boca chocada e o ruivo fechava a cara.

Como resposta, Hermione foi trazida de sua posição inicial até onde Jocellyn estava pelas orelhas, cortesia de seu companheiro de viagem.

- Que você esteja irritada comigo por ontem, não significa que deva envolver pessoas inocentes em nossas discussões. Jocellyn estava

preocupada por que eu cheguei ontem em más condições e ela veio até aqui ver se eu me encontrava melhor. Isso é parte de seu dever como

funcionária do hotel e não merece ouvir impropérios de ninguém por isso. O mínimo que pode fazer é pedir-lhe desculpas.

Vendo a situação vexatória em que tinha se colocado, não restou mais nada à castanha.

- Desculpe por meu tolo comentário, Jocellyn – disse apenada.

- Não tem problema, senhorita Granger – disse a recepcionista, desfrutado por um hóspede defendê-la ao invés de tentar abusar dela. Se bem

que ela não se queixaria do fato, pensou travessa – em todo caso, meu turno terminou à 5 minutos, então vou descansar. Tenham uma boa

estada.

- Bom descanso, Jocellyn. E aproveite o resto do dia. – contestou o ruivo, suavemente – o que foi? – disse para a castanha, enquanto ela o

observava.

- Como isso aconteceu com você?

- Estava treinando. – contestou seco.

- E quanto à esse showzinho que você deu ontem na minha casa? – voltou à carga a castanha.

- Seu pai quebra meu nariz, você se senta no meu peito na frente de seus pais e quer que eu esteja de bom humor? - atacou, atravessando-a

com a mirada.

- E se eu o soltasse, o que você faria com meu pai?

- Quebrar-lhe-ia o nariz. Na cara que mamãe beijou, vagabundo nenhum bate sem levar o troco!

- Francamente! Você é tão imaturo. O quê houve com o lutador marcial experimentado que vivia dando lição no Harry e no Neville?

- Eu estava caído? – pergunta o ruivo.

- Bem... sim.

- Então estamos falando de alguém que ataca sem chance de defesa e continua batendo quando o oponente está caído, desmaiado. Isso é uma

regra de briga de rua e nas ruas, somos ensinados que tudo o que alguém lhe faz, você deve lhe fazer melhor e de preferência mais

dolorosamente.

- Ah... então você iria bater em um homem com o dobro da sua idade?

- Se eu quisesse fazer isso, não seria você que teria me impedido.

- Não se ache tão especial, assim Ronald Weasley!

- Hermione, isso não vai chegar à nada... e eu ainda tenho sono. Diga o que veio fazer tão cedo ou me deixe dormir – resmungou o jovem

tirando o roupão, e se encaminhado para a cama.

Pese à discussão que estavam tendo, a jovem bruxa ficou surpresa ao descobrir que o ruivo não tinha absolutamente nada debaixo do roupão.

E ele parecia não ter ciência disso, pois se desnudou com naturalidade. Vermelha, ela pode ver as costas definidas do jovem e uma visão de

suas nádegas. Realmente, ela se pegou olhando tão definidamente os detalhes que mesmo quando ele se jogou debaixo das cobertas, ela

ainda o olhava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- E então, o que veio fazer aqui? Ou se perdeu no meio do caminho...?

Assustada pelo comentário que a trouxe de volta à realidade, ela comentou ainda rubra: - Meus pais querem que você tome café conosco. Todos

passaram a noite lá.

- Desconfiei... que horas vocês costumam tomar o café?

- Aproximadamente 8h30.

- Ainda tenho mais 2 horas de sono pelo menos. Digam-lhe que estarei lá.

- Tente não matar meu pai no processo.

- Tente não me fazer passar vergonha no processo – repicou com veneno, preferindo cobrir a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Saindo pela porta, a castanha estava irritada e corada em partes iguais. Depois de passar mentalmente as costas e nádegas do jovem que

estava nú em uma cama à alguns metros dessa porta, ela só abanou-se um pouco e, com um sorriso, soltou: - Jesus!

* * *

Aproximadamente duas horas depois um ruivo caminhava pelas ruas da cidade com um sorriso no rosto machucado, causando estranheza entre

os moradores, não só pelo estado do desconhecido, mas também pela alegria do aludido, que parecia transbordar e, até mesmo contagiar as

pessoas que passavam à sua volta. Ele mesmo não pensava nessas questões. Um bom treino, uma surra resultante da mesma, uma revigorante

ducha e uma cama quentinha tinham feito maravilhas com o humor do rapaz. Tanto que ele cantava uma velha canção que vinha na sua cabeça:

_Se você tem um sonho, a vida tem sentido_

_Uma razão, um alvo a ser atingido._

_É uma estrela brilhando no seu céu_

_Quando se tem na alma, força e muita fé._

_Uma luta a vencer,_

_Uma estrada a percorrer,_

_Uma história a escrever,_

_Um trabalho a fazer._

_Com garra, fibra força e determinação_

_Ponha seus sonhos em ação,_

_Se você tem um sonho no seu coração_

_A sua vida tem uma razão._

_Nada vai impedir que o seu sonho se realize!_

Ele sabia que existiam musicas melhores e mais honestas do que aquela, mas ele não se importava com isso. era essa essência que ele queria

naquele momento: a simplicidade da criança que, ao acreditar com fé, cria a magia da expectativa e a felicidade pela conquista. Nunca em sua

curta carreira como bruxo lutador da liberdade, ele imaginou que levar uma surra seria tão elucidativo para ele. E se a surra for dada por 7

partes da sua psique, melhor ainda. Pelo menos se você é psicólogo, passou pela cabeça do jovem, quando ele tocou a campainha do 362 da

avenida St. Evans. Uma senhora de cabeleira tão rebelde quanto sua prole veio atender.

- Ronald, por favor seja bem-vindo – sorriu a mulher.

- Bom dia Jane. É um prazer estar aqui e... desculpe-me se pareci rude ontem.

- Ontem foi um dia daqueles! – sorriu amável, cedendo espaço para que o jovem entrasse - além do mais, você foi o agredido. Estava no seu

direito reagir assim.

- E como vocês tomaram a redescoberta de Hermione? – perguntou com curiosidade.

- Bom, foi interessante descobrir que em um piscar de olhos, eu saí da úmida Inglaterra com uma filha adolescente e acordei na ensolarada

Blackall com uma jovem e promissora mulher como filha. Sem falar que agora eu sou Jenkins novamente. – disse a mulher jovialmente, enquanto

leva o ruivo em direção à mesa bem montada, mas detendo-se no caminho para fazer uma pergunta – Sua noite pelo visto, foi também agitada,

não?

- Nada que eu não precisasse... um pouco de treino marcial sério, algumas contusões e arroxeados. Pode não parecer, mas isso me faz muito

bem.

- Briga de bar? – indagou curiosa.

- Não... treinamento mesmo. Existe um feitiço que me permite invocar 7 partes da minha psique, cada uma com características distintas e minhas

habilidades de luta. Isso faz com que eles sejam ótimos parceiros de luta.

- Mas pelo visto, só você apanhou – comentou enquanto chegavam à cozinha.

- Eles são partes de mim. Quando o feitiço termina e nós nos juntamos, eu absorvo os ferimentos deles... por isso pareço que passei em um

moedor de carne. Bom dia à todos! – cumprimentou por fim.

- Bom dia! – todos disseram em uníssono. Os olhares percorreram a extensão dos machucados do ruivo e uma expressão veio à mesa de todos:

"orgulho de lutador!".

- Olha só Robert... a primeira coisa que Ronald fez quando entrou aqui foi pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido. Que bom que temos exemplos aqui,

não? – disse a esposa com sarcasmo, enquanto atravessava o marido com um olhar. Este pareceu coibido.

- Ronald... – começou Robert – sobre ontem... independente do quê você fez, eu agi mal. Peço que me desculpe.

- Sem probl... espere aí... o quê está insinuando com "independente do que você fez"...?

- Robert aqui está chateado porque sua menininha cresceu! – comentou Jane com sarcasmo. Os membros do clã Weasley acharam melhor não

atrapalhar a interação do casal com seu futuro genro.

- Francamente, papai! – começou uma Hermione, enquanto apoiava o cotovela na mesa e meneava negativamente a cabeça – Desculpe

desapontá-lo, mas eu já cresci há muito tempo e embora seja meu pai e sempre será meu herói, espero que você não atue assim cada vez que

convidar algum amigo para vir aqui.

- Isso significa que você beija todos os seus amigos daquele jeito? – inquiriu ácido o patriarca.

- **Robert!** – gritou Jane

- **Pai!** – chiou a castanha.

- Perdoem-me por ser pai, então! – fechou a cara.

- Harry... você teve que passar por isso, também? – perguntou Jane, esperando que o comportamento irracional do marido fosse uma

característica da paternidade, porque certamente não se lembrava disso durante o namoro.

- Na verdade, não. Arthur foi bem traquilo em relação à isso... já meus cunhados... – começou, olhando acusatoriamente, para os gêmeos.

- Ei! Não é que não confiemos em você Harry... é só que Gina é nossa caçula – defenderam-se os gêmeos.

- Isso não lhe davam o direito de pendurá-lo no teto! – ralhou a ruiva.

- E quanto a Rony? Como ele reagiu? – perguntou a dona da casa, interessada.

- Bom... considerando que éramos colegas de quarto, ele apenas olhou para mim com um olhar que dizia "toque minha irmãzinha de novo e vai

pagar o preço". Daí, nós brigamos e, como não poderia deixar de ser, eu tomei uma surra, mas depois ele olhou para mim e disse, " cuidados

com as mãos, Potter!" , e me lançou o feitiço dos calções estranguladores. Esse foi o jeito dele falar que estávamos bem.

- Sério? Eu fiz isso?

- Ora, Ronald... isso não foi há tanto tempo assim – comentou Jane, calando-se em seguida – desculpe.

Isso atraiu a atenção do ruivo.

- Nós contamos sobre o que aconteceu com você. Espero que não se importe – comentou a castanha.

- Não tenho problemas com isso.

- Deve ter sido difícil para você, se descobrir assim, sem família, em um lugar estranho e com gente que sabia mais de você do que você mesmo

– apontou Jane.

- Sim, em parte... o mais estranho foi descobrir que aquela montanha de pessoas incríveis não eram minha família – comentou sorrindo.

- E como eram as pessoas com quem morava? – perguntou Robert.

- Steve é preocupado com o mundo por assim dizer. Ele sempre tinha alguma preocupação na cabeça. Wong, discípulo de Steve, é calmo como

um lago e centrado. Eles eram os moradores originais da casa. Além deles, moravam na casa eventualmente Danny, um homem rápido, capaz de

tocar sua multinacional e ainda me treinar, Luke e Jéssica junto de sua filha, uma criança adorável. Luke é um ex-condenado, que foi preso por

um crime que não cometeu. Hoje ele é um detetive particular, um verdadeiro guerreio urbano. Peter era o humorista do grupo, apesar de possuir

uma sensação de azar que ele acusa que o persegue. Fechando essa bandalheira, meu sensei, James. Um homem do mundo, do tipo que você

não olharia uma segunda vez antes de lhe chamar de motoqueiro, vagabundo, entre outras coisas, mas ele é um guerreiro experimentado, e

pelo que me disse, esteve em várias operações secretas. Ele me ensinou a maioria das técnicas que sei.

- E o quê exatamente são essas técnicas? – perguntou Robert

- Kung-fu, karatê, savate, Krav-Maka, entre outras.

- Espere um momento: estamos falando de savate, uma das artes marciais mais perigosas do planeta? E de Krav-Maka, a arte marcial

desenvolvida pelo Mossad?

- Sim. Além de outras técnicas.

- E o quê mais você pode demonstrar para nós? – perguntou Robert, dividindo-se entre admirado e temeroso.

- Você tem alguma coisa maciça que não goste na sua propriedade? Uma rocha, uma parede, coisa do tipo?

- Bom, temos uma rocha que queríamos retirá-la do nosso quintal.

- Eu cuido disso depois do café. Herms, passe a manteiga.

Ao ouvir seu nome na boca do ruivo, a jovem enrubesceu de imediato, sob o olhar espantado de todos.

- Tudo bem? Manteiga, alguém pode me passar? – contestou o jovem.

Jane salvou a filha, entregando a manteiga.

- Hermione, pode me ajudar com a cozinha?

- Claro! – responde a garota, enquanto sua amiga pede licença para ir ao banheiro. Em menos de um minuto, Gina ajudou a mãe à encurralar a

castanha.

- E então? – começou Jane.

- Então o quê?

- Esse rubor – perguntou a ruiva.

- Nã... não sei do quê está falando.

- Vamos filha, você está entre mulheres... desembucha!

- Digamos que eu vi algo que não deveria... – confessou a jovem encurralada, sob sorrisos das outras mulheres.

- E pela sua reação, gostou. – pilhou a ruiva, enquanto sua mãe, sorria.

Hermione não sabia onde esconder a cara. Nunca imaginou sentir-se tão exposta na frente dos pais.

Jane já sabia dos sentimentos de sua filha há muito tempo. Ela não precisou observar muito a adolescência de sua filha fora de Hogwarts e as

histórias que ela contava para saber do que acontecia entre os dois. Já esperava alguns avances entre eles, mas sabia que ambos eram

cabeçudos. Sua filha era intransigente e obstinada. E sabia pelas histórias e a pouca convivência com o casal Weasley que seu filho era alguém

que poderia ser tão difícil quanto sua filha.

- Vocês não tiveram nenhum avance nesse tempo? – perguntou à filha.

- Estávamos com um sólido vinculo, mas daí aconteceu o acidente. E quando ele voltou, eu não facilitei muito as coisas. Tivemos que começar do

zero. E nós não começamos com o pé direito.

- Na verdade, você não começou com o pé direito – corrigiu a jovem ruiva – ele começou sem saber de nada. Além disso, não é certo dizer que

vocês não têm um vínculo atualmente.

- Uh... fofoca!... Diga Gina, como eles estão?

- Ora mamãe! Isso é pessoal.

- Não é mais pessoal. Minha casa, minhas regras! – contestou sorridente, a matriarca.

- Bom, tecnicamente eles estão vinculados. O que acontece é que em um outro plano da realidade, Hermione terminou por vincular as almas dela

e do Rony. O que ele não gostou por não se sentir livre para se apaixonar. Mas isso é algo que ela pode resolver se usar nossos bons truques

femininos.

- Meninas, Ronald vai demonstrar uma nova técnica. Vocês querem assistir? – entrou na cozinha Robert, visando avisá-las. Quando as mulheres

chegaram no quintal, encontraram um ruivo sem camisa alongando seus músculos. Jane olhou lateralmente para a filha e sorriu maldosamente.

- Acho que você viu esse corpo fornido – disse, chocando com os quadris, tirando sua filha do lugar.

- Mamãe! – sussurrou.

Quando o ruivo parou com o alongamento, ele ficou em posição de combate na frente dos amigos que viram uma marca aparecer no torso do

ruivo. Não uma marca qualquer, mas uma tatuagem enorme de um dragão dos antigos pergaminhos náuticos, com ênfase nas asas e no rabo.

Todos estavam estupefatos e, quando viram o ruivo socar uma rocha vulcânica, quase desmaiaram quando a rocha vulcânica de,

aproximadamente 1 metro e meio de altura literalmente implodir.

- Isso é incrível! – vibrou Robert – se eu não tivesse visto com meus olhos não acreditaria!

- Oh meu Deus! – sussurrou Jane para a filha – Olha esses peitorais, filha. Se eu fosse você aproveitava e tirava uma foto.

Hermione olhava impressionada, enquanto o ruivo seguia até onde eles aguardavam. Foi quando, do mesmo jeito que a tatuagem apareceu, ela

sumiu.

- Para onde foi? – perguntou Harry.

- O quê? – sorriu o ruivo.

- A tatuagem? Ela existiu, certo?

- A tatuagem é o símbolo dos dragões de Kun Lun. O clã de meu sensei Danny.

- Dragões de Kun Lun? – perguntou Robert.

- A cidade perdida de Kun Lun só aparece na terra à cada 10 anos. Eles ensinaram meu sensei essa técnica. Ele me ensinou e eu criei uma

versão dela.

- Mas por quê a tatuagem desapareceu? Ou melhor, por quê ela apareceu, primeiramente? – perguntou Fred.

- Como eu acesso as energias místicas de Kun Lun, ela aparece como símbolo do portador do punho, grau máximo da ordem. Desse modo, eu

posso utilizar essa técnica. Mas como eu não sou o herdeiro dela, a tatuagem não é fixa.

- Herdeiro? – perguntou Jorge.

- Sim, o usuário pode acessar o poder à qualquer momento.

- E por que você não utiliza essa técnica?

- Porque ela enfraquece meu sensei. Ele tem várias técnicas, mas não dá para dizer quando ele vai precisar do poder. Além disso, esse não é

minha única técnica. Desse modo, não a utilizo com freqüência.

- Ronald, por quê você não fala de seus amigos com freqüência? – perguntou Harry.

- Vocês nunca perguntaram. Sempre agiram como se o fato de eu estar aqui bastasse e, com exceção dos gêmeos que querem saber como

as americanas beijam, ninguém me perguntou mais nada.

- Desculpe-nos por isso – disse a ruiva, ao abraçar o irmão – é verdade que sentimos sua falta, mas isso não é motivo para não ouvirmos sobre

as pessoas que lhe estimam tanto quanto nós.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Gina. Você os conhecerá dentro de uns dias e poderá tirar suas conclusões sozinha.

- O quê? – perguntaram todos.

- Eu voltarei para a Inglaterra em algumas horas. Vocês ficam aqui e curtam o clima mais uns dias... quando eu voltar, iremos para a América.

- Por que isso? – perguntou Jane.

- Precisamos forjar a espada espiritual e não acredito que Hogwarts tenha qualquer informação por lá, mas não custa checar. Se não

conseguirmos informação com Alvo, voltaremos para o único lugar que eu ouvi falar sobre a espada espiritual.

- Bom, já que você vai voltar para casa... – começou Fred.

- Acredito que deveríamos voltar com você irmãozinho... – continuou Jorge.

- Afinal, temos um negócio para tomar conta – finalizaram juntos.

- Certo, iremos daqui à 1 hora. Não quero chegar lá de madrugada.

- Como você vai para lá? – perguntou Robert.

- Teleporte puro e simples – diz, pegando uma folha de uma planta próxima – abro um portal aqui e aqui – aponta para as extremidades da

folha – e passo por uma dimensão transitória por milésimos de segundos, aparecendo do outro lado imediatamente.

- Uau. Isso é fantástico.

- Se faz o que se pode... agora se me dão licença, vou fechar a conta no hotel. Gina, vocês vão ficar mais uns dias no hotel?

- Sobre isso, Robert e Jane nos ofereceram estadia na casa – comentou Harry.

- Ok, então nos acompanha para trazer suas coisas, maninha?

- Claro.

Duas horas depois, um portal se abre em um prédio da zona industrial de Londres, que atualmente era a sede da O.C. (Operação Cimitarra). Do

portal, saíram três homens ruivos que esperavam encontrar alguém no recinto. Aparentemente tudo estava vazio e desarrumado, quase como

se os ocupantes saíssem com pressa. Ao notar isso, um dos ruivos fez sinal para os irmãos calarem-se e prepararem-se para uma batalha. Os

homens avançaram de varinha em punho. E, enquanto os gêmeos davam cobertura, Ronald lançou sobre si, um _guepardus_ e correu a base à

procura de alguém. Um minuto depois, o ruivo voltou.

- Estamos sozinhos. Fred, mande um patrono para Lupin. Jorge tente papai. Algo grande deve estar ocorrendo.

Alguns minutos depois, chega a notícia, através do Patrono de seu pai.

- Estão atacando Hogwarts! Precisamos que vocês venham aqui.

- Vamos! – disseram os gêmeos e, um portal depois, eles estavam no primeiro andar da escola. Assim que saíram notaram que estavam

próximos a alguns comensais que atacavam alguns alunos do quarto ano, a maioria deles eram garotas da Corvinal. Estes se encontravam atrás

dos homens e alguns feitiços depois, eles estavam fora de combate.

- Garotas, qual a situação? – perguntou Rony à uma quartanista loira com tranças, da casa da inteligência. Junto dela, haviam varias outras

garotas.

- Os comensais estão próximos às escadas. queríamos emboscá-los, mas ficamos presos com esses idiotas.

- Um plano digno da famosa inteligência Corvinal. Mas é hora de dar um toque Grifinório à questão! – sorriu aos gêmeos.

Do alto da escada, eles viram uma multidão de 30 ou 40 comensais atacando a entrada do salão.

- Certo, garotas, vocês estão com os profissionais agora. Esse portal vai levá-la para a mesa principal. Se encontrarem Neville Longbottom,

diga-lhe para usar o Big Bang. Ele sabe o que significa. – disse Rony à uma garota loira.

A jovem de tranças assentiu, enquanto entrava no portal. As outras estavam de varinhas em mãos, prontas para o ataque.

- Vocês quatro, não desçam. Disparem algumas azarações e cubram-se com o corrimão.

Um clarão na sala fez efeito. Era o sinal que ele esperava.

- _Eu convoco as faixas escarlates de Cyttorak!_ – começou, juntando as mãos – _Concretus_ – continuou com a varinha – gêmeos, vamos dar um

show!

Pulou na faixa pavimentada, que mais parecia um escorregador gigante e deslizou por ela até cair em cima dos comensais. Usando de força e

velocidade, ele aplicou golpes com os pés e as mãos, ficando junto deles. Isso os impedia de lançarem maldições indiscriminadamente. Pouco

tempo depois, um dragão de fogos de artifícios foi visto atacando os comensais mais afastados.

As garotas levantaram-se prontas para o ataque, mas viram uma exibição do ruivo. Tanto a força quanto a velocidade e agilidade demonstrada,

parecia aos olhos das garotas que o ruivo estava dançando entre os inimigos.

- Uau – disse uma garota às outras – ele é incrível!

- Ai... essa vai deixar marcas amanhã – comentou uma Hipperpluf que estava com elas, vendo o golpe desferido a um comensal.

- Ele parece tão lindo! – concordou a outra.

- Ai... ai! – suspiraram as três juntas. Quando viram que um comensal começava a subir as escadas, elas resolveram prestar algum auxilio, mas o

comensal foi estuporado por Fred e Jorge.

- **Menos papo e mais ação!** – gritou Fred.

- Pelo menos podiam elogiar nosso dragão. Além disso, ensinamos tudo o que ele sabe! – ralhou Jorge.

Na bancada, todos se aproveitaram da distração de Neville e entraram em combate contra os oponentes mais próximos. Só assim a luta passou

a ser equilibrada.

- **Que bom que puderam vir!** – gritou Tonks, enquanto duelava com 2 comensais. Bill estuporou o primeiro e foi ajudar Rony.

- **Não perderia isso por nada!** – respondeu Rony, enquanto quebrava o nariz de um comensal. Uma maneira prática de impedir que ele

acertasse pronunciar qualquer feitiço.

- Cadê o resto do pessoal? – perguntou Bill.

- Os gêmeos estão em uma posição elevada, junto de algumas alunas. Harry e as meninas estão na casa dos pais de Herms.

Com a ajuda de Bill e Neville no combate corpo à corpo, os comensais foram se retirando para o jardim. Ao chegarem lá, descobriram o motivo da

retirada. Um Golem de pedra estava saindo da floresta proibida e vindo em direção da escola.

- **Alguém pode me dizer que porra é aquela?!**

- Um Golem – respondeu a Corvinal de tranças, que tinha alcançado ele.

- E o "quê" é um Golem? – perguntou de novo.

- Um gigante de pedra, não está vendo? – perguntou incrédula a loirinha.

- Corvinais... muito obrigado por esfregar o óbvio na minha cara! Só me responde se isso tá vivo ou não!

- Um Golem é só um monte de pedras controlado por um bruxo. Segundo o livro... – ia continuar, mas o ruivo já estava correndo em direção ao

gigante rochoso. No seu peito, o símbolo dos Dragões de Kun Lun aparecia debaixo da camisa.

- Ei, seu pedaço de montanha metida a besta! Venha aqui que eu vou lhe dar uma surra! – gritou, atraindo a atenção do monstro. Quando ele

se aproximou e lançou um golpe em direção ao ruivo, este apenas deu um salto mortal para trás e correu para onde a mão do Golem tinha

tocado o solo. Subindo no braço ele correu toda a extensão do antebraço até chegar aos ombros.

- "_Rolam as pedras, que devem rolar..."_ – cantou a canção, enquanto socava a cabeça do monstro. Todos pararam para ver a cena. Um único

homem socando a cabeça de um Golem com as mãos nuas e fazendo-a implodir.

O gigante de pedra começou a cambalear incontrolavelmente até que derrubou seu atacante em direção ao solo. Este teleportou-se até uma

distância segura, de onde estaria o pé do gigante.

- Pelos olhos de Ishtar, que a ilusão tenha início! – e novamente, 8 gêmeos idênticos apareceram. Em todos, símbolo do dragão tatuado no o

Golem decapitado, cada um explodiu um membro, pedra por pedra, enquanto 4 cuidavam do torso. Dois atacavam pelo peito e outros 2 pelas

costa.

Quando o Golem parou de se mexer, os 8 gêmeos se viram cercados por bruxos desconhecidos. Estes estavam apenas mantendo o ruivo sob a

mira da varinha. Embora pudesse escapar tranquilamente do cerco deles, ele resolveu observar.

- Nous avons eu un! (Pegamos um deles!) – gritou um dos desconhecidos.

- Il est vêtu d'une robe de commensalisme. Comment peut-on être sûr que c'est un commensal? (Ele não está vestido com a túnica de comensal.

Como podemos ter certeza que ele é um comensal?).

- Comment peut-on être sûr qu'il ne l'est pas? (E como podemos ter certeza que ele não é?) – apressou-se o primeiro.

- Hommes ... 8 personnes qui se retournent contre leurs propres Golem. En outre, en détruisant à mains nues? (Homens... por que 8 comensais

se voltariam contra seu próprio Golem. E mais, destruí-lo com as mãos nuas?) – comentou uma à esquerda, o ruivo viu Hagrid ajudando alguns

aurores conhecidos, que ajudava a prender comensais.

- Si je mai dire, pourquoi ne pas appeler ici à Hagrid, il reconnaît que moi? Ainsi, ils savent qui je suis ou non (Se me permitem dizer algo, por que

não chamam Hagrid aqui para que ele me reconheça? Desse modo saberão quem eu sou ou não) – sugeriu o jovem, enquanto juntava as outras

cópias, coisa que assustou os bruxos sobremaneira.

O clima foi quebrado pelo grito que veio do castelo. Um grito primal de dor e desespero. E qualquer membro do clã Weasley poderia reconhecer

essa voz.

- **Ronald!**

- **Mamãe!** – ele viu a mulher procurando-o desesperadamente. Ele estava indo para o encontro dela quando foi parado por uma varinha na sua

jugular. Sem perder tempo, o ruivo tocou em alguns pontos do braço do auror e o braço deste caiu morto ao chão. Com essa ameaça desfeita, o

ruivo deu as costas para os magos que até a pouco, o vigiavam. Um deles preparava-se para atacá-lo, mas a mulher o impediu.

- Se não percebeu, ele poderia ter feito Luc de refém, mas não o fez. E ele derrotou um Golem com as mãos. Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Correndo como se a vida dependesse disso, ele chegou até sua mãe. Ela o olhou chorosa. Nos seus olhos, preocupação e desespero.

- Meu filho... meu Fred... meu menininho está morrendo... – disse ela quando colapsou no seu caçula.

- Não hoje! – respondeu ele, enquanto abria um portal para o Grande Salão de Hogwarts. Ali dentro, vários sanadores e médibruxos tratavam

os feridos. Ele procurou pela multidão, procurando uma soma de ruivos; não demorou muito tempo para encontrá-los.

- Ronald, você está bem? – perguntou Arthur – Onde estão Harry, Gina e Mione?

- Sim, estou bem; eles ficaram na Austrália. Não sabíamos qual era a situação aqui. Como ele está?

- Ele não tem muito tempo. Não sabemos que feitiço usaram e toda vez que a sanadora fecha as feridas, elas abrem novamente.

Ajoelhado do lado do irmão, Jorge estava desconsolado. Ele servia de apoio para a cabeça do irmão, mas sabia que não poderia fazer mais nada

além de estar ali.

- Roniquinho... – sussurrou Fred – acho que essa é minha piada mortal... – sorriu, após esforço.

- Não hoje, imbecil. Poupe-se da humilhação de falar essas coisas quando eu livrar sua cara – enquanto ouvia isso, Fred começou a desmaiar,

mas foi acordado com um bem dado tapa, cortesia de seu irmão caçula – Eu preciso de você acordado por um mísero minuto, dá para ser muito?

– conseguindo o intento, começou a ladrar ordens.

- Jorge, preciso de espaço... Bill, faça um circulo de giz em volta de nós dois.

- Não... eu vou ficar com ele – começou a dizer o gêmeo, mas foi parado pelo olhar de Rony.

- **Ou sai daqui agora e me vê salvá-lo ou eu juro que te azaro com tamanha força que vai ficar um mês petrificado na posição mais ridícula **

**que eu encontrar!**

Chamando a atenção do irmão, Fred dá um aceno de cabeça para o gêmeo e este se afasta. Assim que o primogênito completa o círculo de giz,

todos se afastam. Arthur leva a sanadora pelo braço para fora do círculo.

- _Círculo de Proteção: Ouroboros!_ – comandou, enquanto da risca do giz branco, uma fina e tênue aura de luz surgiu envolvendo o espaço em

volta do círculo. Tal como o giz, a aura era de um branco puro.

- Nunca vi um feitiço assim. O quê ele está fazendo? – perguntou para si, a sanadora, sem perceber a presença de uma voz atrás dela.

- Isso se chama Ouroboro. E o fato de você não ter ouvido falar em algo como isso, é porque nós criamos esse feitiço.

- Professora McGonagall... – assustou-se a sanadora – Então ele ajudou você à fazer esse feitiço?

- Não, Sanadora Eldore. Eu apenas o ajudei a testar o feitiço. Uma das capacidades do jovem Weasley é a intuição de feitiços. Ele já criou alguns

feitiços que ajudarão a comunidade mágica depois da guerra – e elevando a voz, chamou a atenção de todos no salão com um _Vox _– **Todos**

**aqueles que não estiverem atendendo ou sejam parentes dos feridos, venham aqui e aprendam uma coisa útil.**

- Isso é um círculo de proteção e cura. A risca significa a delimitação do perímetro da barreira e a força e proteção da barreira depende da força

mental daquele que a invocou. Dentro desse espaço, o tempo é congelado, estabilizando o ferimento para o tratamento. Como vocês sabem, o

Ouroboro, ou a cobra mordendo a cauda significa o ciclo eterno. Vida, morte; amor, ódio; esperança, medo; todos esses fatos fazem parte de um

todo, eles são equivalentes. Você não pode saber o que é um, sem conhecer o outro; como Yng e Yang. Por causa disso, o círculo pode

influenciar nessas relações. Lembrem-se, isto é uma troca. As habilidades curativas dessa barreira são lentas e constantes, por isso demora

alguns minutos para a ativação, mas os ferimentos são restaurados, em sua maioria.

Todos viram como a ferida ia lentamente se fechando, mas agora, ela não abria como no tratamento da sanadora. Ainda assim, Fred estava

semiconsciente.

Após tanto tempo ensinando e aprendendo com o ruivo, McGonagall podia ver as ações que ele tomaria a partir de seu rosto. Ela leu a

preocupação em seu rosto com a perda maciça de sangue.

- Agora prestem atenção – apontou a diretora – vejam como ele avalia a perda maciça de sangue. Vejam que ele resolveu evoluir para um

_Ouroboro Ancestrus. _Esse tipo de feitiço só deve ser feito por alguém que tenha ligação sanguínea com a pessoa. De outro modo, pode ser muito

perigoso.

- Por que? – perguntou a sanadora Eldore.

- Veja você mesma.

Ronald, saca uma chave de sua calça e corta seu dedo causando um leve sangramento. Com seu sangue, começa a fazer um círculo no

ferimento, completando com o sangue de Fred, depois disso, coloca a mão aberta no torso ferido e começa a pronunciar um feitiço com

concentração no estado de seu irmão.

- _Filhos do mesmo pai, filhos da mesma mãe, unidos por uma corrente, somos parte do elo. Unidos pelo todo, sete partes de um todo. A energia que _

_corre é a mesma... assim sendo, que a energia de meu corpo flua para você... Ancestrus Ouroborus!_

Uma luz começou a brilhar na mão do ruivo, enquanto a ferida começava a se fechar cada vez mais rápido e parte dela, já cicatrizada,

desapareceu.

- Uow... cada vez uma surpresa diferente, não, Roniquinho? – despertou Fred, olhando para seu irmão, que parecia extremamente cansado.

- Você e Jorge me fazem envelhecer mais depressa, sabia? – comentou com esforço, fazendo com que a barreira cedesse por completo. Depois

disso, ele apagou.

Molly correu e abraçou Fred, enquanto Arthur olhava por seu caçula e verificava que ele estava apenas exausto. Aliviado, olhou em direção da

esposa confirmando que estava tudo bem. Nisso, a Diretora mostrou o torso do jovem, mostrando que, parte da cicatriz que desaparecera do

recuperado Fred, estava agora no peito do caçula do clã.

- O motivo para a limitação da magia é justamente o elo. O que acabaram de ver foi uma transferência de energia entre duas pessoas, visando a

cura de uma delas. Isso forma uma ligação entre essas pessoas. Caso alguém utilize e não possua essa ligação ancestral, ela ficará

empaticamente ligada com a pessoa e isso pode acarretar problemas para ambas as partes, se não souberem diferenciar esses sentimentos de

outros, como o amor. - pausou para respira a diretora e, ao ouvir um mumúrio de algumas pessoas, continuou - E para as alunas que pensem

que isso pode ser uma variante eficaz da poção do amor, vale um aviso: um amor envolve muito mais que apenas um sentimento de conexão.

Ele pode segurar um relacionamento por um tempo, mas no final, toda magia cumpre seu ciclo e, uma das leis universais da vida é que o quê

você faz, de bom ou ruim, volta para você.

Ao ouvirem isso, a quartanista da Corvinal suspirou pesadamente para suas amigas.

- Bom, lá se vai o plano! – contestou desanimada, ganhando a aprovação das outras – mas ela não disse nada sobre as poções do amor.

Certamente eles devem fazer uma inspeção aos quartos em quanto estamos na aula. Por isso disse que era melhor escondê-lo na sala de aula.

Se agirmos rápido, podemos usar a poção naquele ruivo.

Suas amigas sorriram maldosamente, pensando em que tipo de coisas fariam com o jovem, mas uma voz as trouxe à realidade.

- Desculpem meninas, mas vocês sabem que a audição dos centauros é melhor que a humana – começou polidamente Firenze – desse modo, só

me resta aplicá-las uma boa detenção agora! – sorriu divertido, para desespero das garotas – acho que vocês poderão cuidar da limpeza dos

andares sem problemas, certo? Ah... sem magia.

Todas as outras garotas olhavam para a loira de tranças com um ódio mortal. Ela achou que era mais seguro se aventurar lá fora e ver se algum

comensal tinha retornado, enquanto saia ao pátio e era perseguida de perto pelas amigas.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

- Seja bem-vindo de volta, senhor Weasley. – comentou a sanadora que tratava seu irmão quando ele desmaiou pelo cansaço e perda de

energia. A primeira atitude do jovem foi tentar levantar da cama, mas foi impedido pela jovem curandeira.

- Você ainda não esta recuperado.

- Mas devem ter mais feridos, precisando de leito.

- Graças à você e suas habilidades, boa parte dos leitos estão repletos de pessoas como você.

- Ahn? – questionou o jovem.

- Depois que você desmaiou, a Diretora nos ensinou como fazer o Ouroborus e curar as vítimas dos feitiços que não conhecíamos. Além de que

aqueles que tinham parentes feridos decidiram fazer um Ouroborus Ancestrus para salvar os familiares. Como resultado, a grande maioria está

apenas levemente ferida ou dormindo inconsciente.

- Como eles entraram? Os comensais?

- Não sabemos. Precisamos descobrir, mas Firenze garante que os centauros não viram nada diferente. E as passagens secretas para

Hogmeade, foram trancadas há meses. Jordam fez isso... então não sabemos que faremos para descobrir – comenta desesperançada.

- Não se preocupe, daremos um jeito! – disse, apoiando uma mão no ombro da curandeira, como sinal de apoio, enquanto levantava da cama.

- Já vi que você não consegue ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo – sorriu Evans.

- _Pedra que rola não cria limo_. Já dizia um velho poeta – sorriu de volta.

- _Espero que você um dia fique velho demais para o Rock, mas jovem demais para morrer_ – retorquiu com sorna. Isso atraiu a atenção do ruivo

novamente, e este se virou para ela e fez uma mesurada reverencia.

- Inteligência, talento, sagacidade e um repertório musical trouxa. Será um prazer continuarmos o embate musical uma outra hora. Além disso,

_Ficar velho é uma experiência fascinante. Quanto mais velho você fica mais velho você quer ser_ – disse o homem, saindo da enfermaria.

- Uau, é a primeira vez que um bruxo cita Richards – sorriu para si, a jovem.

Saindo da enfermaria, ele foi ter com sua mãe, que estava do outro lado da porta.

- Bom dia, Mãe!

- Ronald! – abraçou-a possessivamente. Ele podia sentir uma costela se partindo com o esforço – quando é que você vai fazer eu morrer de vez?

- O quê eu fiz dessa vez?

- Eu fiquei assustada quando Minerva disse que você estava usando sua energia vital para curar Fred. Eu pensei que você ia abdicar de sua vida

por ele!

- Não... só desisti de alguns anos, mas o resultado valeu a pena, não concorda? – sorriu para sua mãe. Quando esta o livrou do agarre, ele se

dirigiu até a oficina da Diretora do colégio.

- Como não poderia de ser, você continua persistindo. Foi um lindo Show, Ronald. – sorriu a mulher.

- Se me permite, Professora, não estou disposto a dar um bis. Os gêmeos me farão chegar à velhice mais cedo. – sorriu de volta – Já

descobriram como foi que os comensais entraram em Hogwarts.

- Não. As passagens secretas para Hogsmeade foram todas fechadas e verificadas.

- Perguntaram para os gêmeos?

- Sim. Eles foram as pessoas que consideraram prudente verificar todas.

- Antes de cuidar disso, gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas para a senhora e para Alvo.

- Estamos à sua disposição, senhor Weasley.

- A senhora sabe algo sobre o bastão de Watoomb?

- Não. E quanto à você, Alvo? – perguntou para o quadro.

- Sim eu sei algumas coisas sobre o bastão de Watoomb.

- E pretende nos contar? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Infelizmente não posso. Eu jurei que não passaria esse conhecimento à frente – contestou o quadro.

- **Alvo!** – começou a professora, mas foi impedida pelos pensamentos do jovem ao seu lado.

- Não se preocupe, ele quer nos contar. Só que ele não pode... e se ele não pode, pode ao menos nos dizer que lhe contou essa informação?

- Ah vejo, um desvio do rumo. Essa informação me foi passada por Teleporter.

- Então você o convenceu a falar? Isso sim é digno de nota – espantou-se o ruivo.

- E há mais alguma coisa para perguntar, correto Ronald?

- Sim, algum de vocês sabem algo da espada espiritual?

- Não posso ajudar com isso, Ronald. O quê ouvi foram boatos. Nada que você já não saiba.

- Isso não é bom – comentou McGonagall.

- De certa forma, mas nada que eu não esperasse. Apesar da qualidade da biblioteca de Hogwarts, o passo natural era buscar a informação

onde eu a escutei da primeira vez. Com meu sensei.

* * *

_Sim... a coisa se complica!_

_Antes de começar, quero dedicar esse capítulo para a Cybelle Lupin, nossa aniversáriante do Mês. Sinto não poder te homenagear com um_

_capítulo tão grando como o do mês passado, mas aquilo foi doloroso de escrever. Me deu até trauma! rs._

_Como tudo na vida têm suas consequências, o beijo não poderia ser diferente. Especialmente um beijo que é tão abruptamente interrompido,_

_como no capítulo anterior. E essa fic não seria interessante se não houvesse pelo menos uma situação vexatória, envolvendo Ronald e_

_Hermione, aí está! Imagino que deve ser uma situação desagradavelmente deliciosa, ter sua (namorada?) sentada na sua barriga e você_

_deitado por baixo, na frente dos pais dela. Como sou mal!_

_Como fui taxado como machista, com o modo de descrever a Cho, resolvi dar um troco e mostrar uma cena caliente sob a ótica de nossa_

_castanha. Tudo com muito bom gosto. Ou pelo menos com mais bom gosto que a Emma Watson que sai de balada sem calcinha!_

_Durante as respostas aos reviews (espero que todos leiam isso) tive a brilhante (pelo menos eu acho) idéia de fazer um miniconcurso de_

_citações, aparições hithcokianas (para quem não sabe, Alfred Hitchcock sempre fazia uma ponta nos filmes dele) e coisas do gênero. E a primeira_

_pessoa que acertasse o maior número de citações, ganharia um "vale autoral" ou seja, poderia dizaer uma cena ou situação que ela queria para_

_o próximo capítulo. Acredito que isso tornaria a fic mais interativa, então fiquem ligados nos reviews, que a primeira pessoa que mandar as_

_respostas, terá sua idéia aproveitada na saga._

_**As citações são as seguintes:**_

_1 º : "Se você tem um sonho, a vida tem sentido_

_Uma razão, um alvo a ser atingido._

_É uma estrela brilhando no seu céu_

_Quando se tem na alma, força e muita fé._

_Uma luta a vencer,_

_Uma estrada a percorrer,_

_Uma história a escrever,_

_Um trabalho a fazer._

_Com garra, fibra força e determinação_

_Ponha seus sonhos em ação,_

_Se você tem um sonho no seu coração_

_A sua vida tem uma razão._

_Nada vai impedir que o seu sonho se realize!" - Dica, é a trilha sonora de abertura de um desenho. qual o desenho?  
_

_"2º "__Rolam as pedras, que devem rolar..." - É uma canção. Nome da música e cantor._

_3º: "__Pedra que rola não cria limo." - Quem é o poeta?_

_4º: "__Espero que você um dia fique velho demais para o Rock, mas jovem demais para morrer" - Essa é um pouco mais trabalhosa... tem que pegar a _

_frase, traduzir para o inglês e descobrir qual é o nome da música. E com isso, descobrirão quem toca._

_5º: "__Ficar velho é uma experiência fascinante. Quanto mais velho você fica mais velho você quer ser" - Essa frae é de um músico famoso. Qual o nome _

_dele?_

_**Layla Black,**_

_Obrigada,_

_Eu também adorei sacanear o Grayback. Cá entre nós, eu queria dizer também aquela do Pica-Pau: " Aqui, Lobinho! Lobinhooooo!" Mas achei que ficaria _

_muito pastelão._

_A resposta ao enigma, estará um pouco mais para baixo, já que a Lelouch deu um chute, eu vou fazer um pouco de suspense, mas você acertou algo: _

_realmente era parte de um refrão de música. Ganha um meio certo e um carimbo de carinha sorridente no canto da prova!_

_E espero seus comentários desse capítulo com ansiedade._

_**Cybelle Lupin,**_

_Uma vez mais, parabéns!!_

_Espero que como diz uma amiga minha: " o céu esteja rosa" no seu aniversário! (se bem que nos filmes, quando o céu muda de cor, sempre vem alguma merda cósmica para cima da terra)._

_VOcês mulheres são engraçadas!! Passam séculos, sendo cedidas como mercadoria em casamentos de conveniência, conquistam a liberdade (mais que _

_merecida) e quando o protagonista da história se vê em uma situação que, basicamente, seria um casamento de conveniência astral, você acha que ele _

_está fazendo um dramalhão? Não se trata de amá-la ou não, mas do direito de escolha. Muitas pessoas que tiveram casamentos arranjados, foram _

_felizes e apaixonadas; mas não tira o fato de que os casamentos foram arranjados. E que pessoas foram usadas pelo benefício de outra. Foi o que Gina _

_demonstrou quando falou para Jane Granger sobre a situação do casal._

_E sim, ele sabe que isso está acontecendo, mas existe escapatória quando o relacionamento é forçado? Se uma Cybelle Lupin de 15 anos no futuro _

_viesse para você e dissesse que você vai casar com o cara que você acha mais... absurdamente improvável... um cara que só de você olhar, já te dá _

_vontade de dizer: "... Não me faça te pegar nojo!" como você se sentiria?_

_E o beijo, eu procurei ser o mais sincero comigo e com vocês possível. Tinha que ser marcante, especial e, de certo modo, definitivo. E eu acho que _

_consegui! E só para provar que eu não machista, fiz uma cena caliente para a castanha, apenas para provar que eu sou um escritor antes de tudo! E _

_não tenho medo de colocar uma cena apimentada que eu não aprove! E a Cho não está ali para uma outra possibilidade; ela só mostrou um outro lado _

_do ruivo. O lado inseguro, que procurou, dentro de uma chance, algo que passasse um pouco da normalidade que ele estava acostumado. Muito _

_perceptível para a Corvinal. Enquanto isso, sua família não demonstrou interesse pela sua outra vida depois de sua chegada. Isso o fez se apegar mais à _

_qualquer referência com a pessoa que ele se tornou._

_**Lelouch,**_

_É bom tê-la de volta! _

_Espero que seus comentários oportunos estejam conosco de agora em diante._

_Sim, eu estou vendo Code Geass. E apesar das semelhanças mais que forçadas, diga-se de passagem, com Gundam Seed, acho que muito potencial foi _

_desperdiçado nas tramas, mas vale a pena. Atualmente estou vendo Irresponsible Captain Tylor, um dinossauro que vale a pena ser visto!  
_

_Você acertou em parte, quanto à frase! Realmente, Marcos Mion usa essa frase, mas porque ele é um copião!_

_A frase é a parte do refrão de uma música do "Trem da Alegria" Fera neném. Isso nos extintos anos 80... e se você acha que não veio nada de lá, a _

_Patrícia Marx era a menina do grupo... pensando melhor, não veio nada daí, mesmo! rs._

_Nos Lemos,_

_Fan Surfer._

* * *


	14. Greenwich Village

- Você irá para a América? – pergunta a diretora.

- Sim, mas antes temos que encontrar o ponto de entrada dos comensais – disse o jovem remexendo em seus pertences. Após um segundo de

procura, ele encontra um prisma de quartzo.

- Aqui! Finalmente achei o que procurava.

- E o que é isso? – perguntou o quadro de um dos diretores. Eles já tinham deixado de fingir sono quando o ruivo estava ali. Antes de tudo eram

professores e quer soubesse disso ou não, o ruivo era uma fonte para o progresso dos ensinamentos para o futuro da escola. Alguns acreditavam

que ele tinha madeira para professor.

- O prisma de Agamotto. Estão vendo o núcleo do cristal? Ele foi feito com uma lasca do Olho de Agamotto, um amuleto capaz de revelar o oculto.

Apesar de não ter tanto poder quanto o olho, ele possui as mesmas propriedades.

- E quais são as suas limitações? – perguntou Alvo.

- Basicamente o tempo de utilização e recarga. Isso faz com que ele não seja uma peça extremamente útil, mas se ele tivesse um poder ainda

maior, o Olho poderia ser afetado.

- E esse "Olho de Agamotto" pertence a seu professor na América. – disse McGonagall.

- Correto! Agora com isso, podemos acessar e rastrear as emanações dos comensais da morte que entraram aqui – disse, pegando o amuleto e

assumindo uma forma etérea – Professora, convoque uma maca e leve o meu corpo sem tocá-lo. Isso pode ser perigoso.

Seguindo pelos corredores, o espectro do ruivo foi impedido de continuar por um grito

- Ronald?! Mon Dieu! Comment puis-je parler à Molly? C'est ce qui s'est passé pour vous? (Ronald?! Meu Deus!Como vou falar para Molly?! O

aconteceu com você?!) – comentou sua cunhada, enquanto segurava o peito arfante.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas! Mon corps est en sécurité! Je suis encore en vie. Gardez à maman de l'ordre ou il aura une attaque. En outre, vous avez

vu faire une fois Steve; (Não se preocupe! Meu corpo está seguro! eu ainda estou vivo. Mantenha mamãe fora das vistas ou ela vai ter um ataque.

Além disso, vocês viram Steve fazer isso uma vez) – comentou o espírito, esperando que a chegada da diretora, trazendo seu corpo na maca,

acalmasse Fleur - En passant, j'ai vu un peu de français ici aurores dans le château. Vos amis? (Por falar nisso, vi alguns aurores franceses aqui no

castelo. Amigos seus?).

- Se importa de não me deixarem no suspense? – inquiriu McGonagall que via a cena à distância.

- Pensei que você falasse francês! – comentou o ruivo.

- Não tão bem quanto vocês – admitiu, constrangida – agora podemos continuar?

- Claro!

- Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou a loira.

- Estamos rastreando a energia residual dos comensais para descobrir por onde eles entraram.

- Vou junto com vocês! – afirmou a meio veelã.

Em seguida caminharam até um banheiro feminino no segundo andar. Foi ali que o espírito estancou.

- A trilha leva até esse banheiro.

- Por quê parou? – perguntou a professora.

- É um banheiro feminino! – protestou o ruivo.

- Entra logo! – rugiu a francesa – Poucas garotas entram nesse banheiro por causa da Murta.

- Murta?

- Entre e descubra.

Atravessando a parede, ele viu o fluxo seguir até uma parede e preparava-se para seguir, quando um ectoplasma surgiu na sua frente.

- Esse banheiro já tem dona. Vá assombrar em outro lugar! – falou o fantasma de uma garota de aproximadamente 14 anos.

- Desculpe! Só estou de passagem – pediu desculpas, enquanto as duas mulheres entravam.

- Diretora McGonagall; este aqui veio para espiar o banheiro das meninas. Provavelmente é um espírito de um garoto devasso que estudou aqui e

morreu como eu... – choramingou a alma.

- Não se preocupe, Murta. Ele está aqui à meu pedido. – começou a dizer mais foi interrompida pelo fantasma.

- A senhora quer que ele me faça companhia por toda a eternidade? É muito gentil de sua parte, especialmente porque a senhora costumava

baixar minhas notas propositalmente... é uma pena que nós não tenhamos corpo para fazermos outras coisas – disse a Murta, com um olhar

lascivo para o ruivo.

- Fale por si mesma! – disse, voltando para seu corpo. como esperado, a jovem fantasma não encarou com profissionalismo esse fora e saiu

gritando de ódio pelas paredes.

- Ah... bem melhor! – resmungou a diretora – tem horas que me dá vontade de chamar um exorcista para esse banheiro. Ronald? Onde a trilha

some?

- Ela atravessa a parede. Mas depois não pude ver nada por causa daquela guria. Quem é ela afinal?

- Uma velha aluna que morreu quando a câmara Secreta foi aberta... Merlin, por que eu não pensei nisso antes. Os gêmeos e Lee não poderiam

ter verificado a Câmara Secreta por que só você e Harry sabiam a entrada.

- Você quis dizer, só Harry sabia – corrigiu o ruivo.

- Desculpe.

- Não se preocupe. Como entramos?

- Precisamos de alguém que seja ofidioglota; a língua das cobras.

- Quem entre os professores podia fazer isso?

- Snape.

- Mais alguém pode fazer isso? como Harry e eu entramos da outra vez.

- O jovem Potter pode falar com as cobras. Ele a abriu – comentou a diretora em um estalo.

- Nesse caso só precisamos dele aqui – comentou simplesmente – _Que os Caninos de Hagatooth permitam que eu transporte-me até meu destino! _ –

disse, abrindo um portal com meio corpo, saindo no meio da sala de estar dos Granger, que tomavam o café da manhã – Ei, Harry! dá para vir até

aqui?

Como esperado todos vieram e viram a visão de metade do tronco do jovem que havia deixado-os no dia anterior saindo da parede da sal.

- Sinto muito a falta de educação. Bom dia pessoal. Gina, preciso do seu namorado emprestado por um minuto.

- Rony... por quê não abrir um portal de corpo inteiro? – perguntou Hermione.

- Por quê tecnicamente, só preciso da cabeça do Harry – disse, puxando o amigo pelo colarinho para o portal. Saindo do outro lado, ele se viu em

um banheiro do castelo. Sob o olhar ávido de duas mulheres.

- Senhor Potter, se importaria de abrir aquela parede para nós? – perguntou Minerva.

- O quê está acontecendo?

- Apenas abra, Harry. depois eu lhe explicarei – falou o ruivo.

Concentrando-se para formar a imagem mental de uma serpente eu seus movimentos, o moreno abriu os olhos, que nesse momento pareciam ter

suas pupilas como as de um réptil e disse: Abra!

Todos ouviram um silvo ensurdecedor e notaram como a pia começava a se mover. Sem qualquer explicação, o ruivo empurrou a cabeça de seu

melhor amigo para fora do portal e o fechou.

Notando que não estava mais em Hogwarts, o moreno foi interpelado por suas companheiras:

- E então, o quê ele queria? – perguntou uma preocupada castanha.

- Ele, Fleur e McGonagall queriam que eu abrisse a parede que dá acesso à Câmara Secreta. Alguma coisa deve estar acontecendo na Inglaterra.

Hermione pode abrir um portal para Hogwarts?

- _Que os Caninos de Hagatooth permitam que eu transporte-me..._ – começou a dizer, quando, no mesmo local, um segundo portal se abriu para

revelar a cabeça da Diretora de Hogwarts.

- Senhorita Granger; o Senhor Weasley disse claramente que ele explicaria a situação depois. Nesse momento temos a situação sob controle e

você ficou na Austrália por um motivo básico. Espero que continue aí e não nos siga, ou vou cuidar para que suas chances de seguir sua vida

acadêmica futura sejam obliteradas! E isso não é uma ameaça vazia. estamos entendidas?

- Sim, professora – sussurrou à contragosto, a jovem.

- Senhor e Senhora Granger, é sempre um prazer revê-los. Se me dão licença, tenho um trabalho a fazer – disse e desapareceu pelo portal.

Voltando para o local de onde saíra, apenas sorriu para seu discípulo.

- Como sabia? – inquiriu o ruivo, Fleur.

- Era obvio que Harry iria falar o quê fazíamos. E Herms é como carrapato, às vezes... – ia continuar a falar, mas viu o olhar sádico das suas

companheiras - ... se já pararam com isso temos que selar essa Câmara Secreta! - disse, escorregando pelos canos. Mais parecia que ele estava

caindo por um buraco. Mas quando já estava se perguntando se era isso o quê Julio Verne experimentou em seu livro, seus pés foram jogados de

encontro à uma superfície que, se não era regular, ao menos era sólida. Suas companheiras o seguiram segundos depois.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou a francesa.

- Na Câmara Secreta, construída por Salazar Sonserin, durante a construção do castelo.

- E no quê estamos pisando? – perguntou novamente.

- Eu diria que são ossos! Provavelmente entramos em um local de extermínio ou no local de alimento de um grande predador – comentou Rony.

- O basilisco! Será que está vivo?

- Professora? O quê é um basilisco?

- É uma espécie de cobra gigante, capaz de matar se olhar diretamente para você – respondeu Fleur – mas eu pensei que Harry a tivesse matado.

- Ele pode tê-la matado e pode ser outra, mas pelo que sabemos só o canto de um galo adulto pode matá-lo.

De repente, viram um vulto se mexer e resolveram segui-lo. Rapidamente o perderam de vista, mas viram uma massa disforme parada no meio da

Câmara.

- Ali está o basilisco que Harry matou. Então esse deve ser outro – sussurrou McGonagall.

- Não! É o mesmo! – cortou o ruivo, ganhando os olhares estranhados de suas colegas de jornada – vejam a cauda. Ele iniciou uma muda de pele

e escapou.

- Se é realmente a mesma, temos sorte – sussurrou a Diretora – o jovem Potter a cegou. E, pelo que sabemos, ela não pode recuperar os olhos.

Nesse momento, um vulto esticou-se pelas costas dos três e, embora não visse-os, podia deduzir o ângulo de ataque através do cheiro. A cobra

gigante foi em direção de Fleur, mas no último momento esta foi salva pelo encontrão de Minerva. Enquanto isso, o símbolo dos Dragões de Kun

Lun já estava de volta no peito do ruivo que chutava a boca da cobra, fechando-a. com extrema rapidez, o basilisco deu uma rabada nas mulheres

que ainda estavam aturdidas.

Sabendo em qual local estavam as mulheres, a serpente foi se encaminhando para elas, enquanto seu oponente conjurava um escudo para elas.

O basilisco não ficou muito feliz ao deparar-se com a barreira e decidiu que cuidaria delas mais tarde. Colocando a língua para fora, captou o cheiro

do ruivo mas este sentiu-se estranho... o cheiro vinha de 8 lugares diferentes.

- Preguiça, luxúria, tirem-nas daqui... e luxúria... Fleur é nossa cunhada!

**- Ei!... Eu tenho limites!** – protestou o aludido.

- Por quê não matamos logo essa maldita cobra e vamos por aquelas esmeraldas? – perguntou cobiça.

- Cada um pegue um lado. vamos atacar com um Guepardus, atacar e sair! – ordenou Rony – Inferno, McGonagall... porque você não vira um galo?

Atacando rapidamente, ele conseguiu tonteá-la. E embora, acertasse um golpe com a cauda em gula, ainda assim não pode arriscar uma mordida

pois fora atacada de diferentes posições. Os golpes começaram a fazer efeito em seus músculos e, pese a serem apenas socos, estes eram

utilizados com o máximo impacto.

- A pele é dura! – comentou vaidade – está acabando com minha mão.

- Mas estamos acertando-a e ela está sentindo – inveja – E temos que acabar com ela de uma vez.

- Aceito sugestões – disse uma ferida McGonagall, auxiliada por preguiça – você e o Senhor Potter não conseguiram acabar com ela da última vez

e não temos um galo adulto conosco.

- Não somos Harry Potter – disseram as 8 vozes em uníssono.

- Certo cambada agora vai ser oficial. Estamos apelando – disse Rony – Técnica Proibida: Punho de Lâmina! Mesmo local.

- Certo! – gritaram todos. Em seguida, a tatuagem começou a brilhar cada vez mais e levou mais tempo, mas começou a arder fortemente.

- Argh! – gemeram todos os ruivos, enquanto cada um atacava as costas da serpente no mesmo local. Conforme os ataques se multiplicavam, a

pele do basilisco começou a ceder e terminou por rasgar-se.

Todas as cópias recuaram menos uma. Esta ficou em frente do basilisco que, tendo um alvo claro, não escondeu o ataque. Lançando-se em

velocidade insana para cobrir os 45 metros de distância entre ela e o ruivo que continuava parado. Apenas quando alguns segundos antecediam a

mordida, o ruivo saltou, fazendo com que a cobra gigante não pudesse acompanhar o movimento e, ele caísse justamente em cima de sua cabeça

com um pisão, canalizando o peso do corpo, aliado à gravidade e o poder do punho que deslocara para seus pés, atordoando a serpente.

Correndo para o ponto onde a pele do basilisco estava rasgada, o ruivo enfiou a ponta de sua varinha no buraco e disse:

- Regenera isso! _Explosivous!_

Imediatamente a serpente explodiu, separando parte de seu corpo e voando pedaços de carne, sangue e vísceras para todo o lado. com a força

da explosão, Rony foi arremessado em direção à uma parede onde bateu as costas e caiu de uma altura de 8 metros. Antes porém, de chegar ao

chão, gula o pega no ar e o coloca em segurança.

- Me deves um jantar na Toca! – contestou à sua contraparte.

- E ela vai estar contente em ceder-lhe comida! Acho que quebrei a perna – disse ao encostar a perna no solo. O quê aconteceu com a cabeça do

basilisco?

- Não se preocupe. Ira está cuidando dela.

Após alguns minutos, Minerva e Fleur vêm até ele e improvisam uma tala para sua perna direita, e a diretora tenta invocar o Ouroborus, mas o

jovem a impede, dizendo que a prioridade era selar a entrada e metade de suas contrapartes iriam com elas.

No que pareceu serem horas ou minutos, A diretora de Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour Weasley, Ira, Luxúria, Avareza e Cobiça andaram e investigaram

as possibilidades até chegar em um penhasco com uma caverna do outro lado. usando o guepardus, atravessar o penhasco não foi problema para

ninguém, já que luxúria se encarregou de Fleur e Cobiça de McGonagall. Depois disso, descobriram onde a caverna aparecia, na floresta proibida e

com a anuência de McGonagall, foram destruindo-a deste ponto até o penhasco. No fim, colocaram algumas barreiras mágicas e atravessaram o

penhasco seguindo em direção ao ruivo caído. Cobiça resolveu que era uma boa idéia pegar algumas esmeraldas da ante-sala de Sonserin. Isso

daria uma verba maior para a despesa de viagens do grupo, pensou avareza quando as viu. Guardando-as no bolso, Rony uniu-se às

contrapartes e teleportou-se para a enfermaria.

- Mas será o Benedito?! – perguntou a sanadora Eldore – Não faz nem duas horas que eu o liberei da enfermaria? E dessa vez trouxe amigas!!

- Relaxe, Eldore. Considerando que acabamos de enfrentar um basilisco, estamos prontos para outra. – disse o ruivo – agora se não se importa,

pode dar uma olhada na minha perna?

- Uau! Você está bem feio... a diretora e a Senhora Weasley ficarão aqui por mais algumas horas, mas você deveria passar a noite aqui antes que

eu o libere e você se mate.

- Nesse caso, espero que você tenha um baralho e saiba jogar poker. Ensinar magos à jogar cartas é mais difícil do que imaginava.

- O meu tipo de poker você não é capaz de jogar – sorriu triunfante a sanadora, enquanto cuidava de Fleur.

- Medo que eu a deixe sem roupas, Eldore? – provocou o ruivo, auto-suficiente. O que provocou um riso debochado da médica.

- Muito papo é o que você tem, Weasley... veremos o quê pode fazer mais tarde.

* * *

No dia seguinte, o jovem saiu de sua cama de hospital e seguiu em direção à Toca, para o café da manhã. Era certo dizer que ninguém esperava

por ele ali, o que significou que a celebração foi imensa. Dentre todos, Fleur e Bill estavam entre os mais empolgados. Bill por agradecer ao seu

irmão por ter salvado sua esposa e Fleur para saber quem ganhara a disputa entre médico e paciente. Auto-suficiente, o ruivo mostrou para a

cunhada e para o irmão – que à essa altura sabia do acontecido por sua esposa – uma sexy calcinha branca.

- Isso responde sua pergunta, Fleur?

- E as outras peças?

- Dei de presente! Estava um pouco frio e tinha muitos alunos na enfermaria, de modo que seria um burburinho se uma sanadora fosse vista como

veio ao mundo.

- E você perdeu o quê?

- É melhor perguntar o quê eu não perdi – contestou o ruivo – eu fiquei só de cuecas e meias. Mas depois a sorte me sorriu e eu fui ganhando

minhas peças de novo e, com o tempo, ganhando as dela.

Após o interrogatório, sob olhar reprobatório de Molly e um olhar de curiosidade de Arthur, que queria saber se isso era algum ritual trouxa entre

amigos, o jovem se fartou do leve e espartano café da manhã Weasley, que mais parecia alimentar um batalhão da infantaria do dito exército.

Empacotando mais algumas roupas em sua mochila, ele se despediu e, um portal depois, ele estava na casa dos Grangers. Apesar de passar das

22h por aqui, sua chegada exigiu explicações sobre o ocorrido, coisa que ele estava mais feliz em mostrar do quê realmente contar. Pegando a

penseira, ele deu para que seus amigos e os Grangers fossem dar uma olhada no ocorrido e, por vias das dúvidas, a lembrança ia até a chegada

na enfermaria. Instantes depois, todos voltaram chocados. A mais impactada era sua irmã, que o olhava de cima abaixo e com os olhos marejados

foi até ele.

- Shhhhh... baixinha. Ele está bem. Não tem porquê se preocupar.

- Uau, Ronald... o gigante de pedra com as mãos nuas! – comentou Robert.

- E aquela serpente gigante! – comentou Jane.

- Não é nada demais – retrucou o ruivo amavelmente – Harry a enfrentou quando tinha 12 anos.

Imediatamente, o casal olhava para o moreno com olhos arregalados. Este sentiu-se desconfortável em ser o centro das atenções. Alem disso,

havia uma coisa que o estava incomodando.

- É, mas não a matei! – disse consideravelmente irritado.

- Você tinha 12 anos e fez o possível para me salvar, lembra-se? Não poderia pedir nada mais do que isso. além disso, se você não a tivesse

cegado, eles não teriam a menor chance contra ela – disse a ruiva, amavelmente. Ela conhecia Harry e sabia que rever o basilisco vivo, o deixaria

triste. Nesse estado de espírito, ele jamais veria as coisas como realmente foram. Logo, cabia à Hermione e ela lembrá-lo de seus feitos.

- Gina tem razão – comentou Hermione – você não tinha como saber que o basilisco iria forçar uma muda de pele para escapar.

- Muito bem, espero que estejam descansados, porque nossa jornada começa amanhã. Iremos para a América.

- Mas já?! – entristeceram-se os Jenkins.

- Quanto mais cedo formos e acabarmos com tudo, mais cedo poderemos ém disso, Hermione já pode fazer o teleporte quando quiser. Adoraria

ficar mais um pouco, mas quanto mais ficamos, mais colocamos nossos entes queridos em risco. Vocês viram o que enfrentamos. Compreendem

isso?

- Nós entendemos. – começou Jane – Só não gostamos de saber que jovens como vocês estão lutando em uma guerra tão suja.

- Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentimos orgulho de vocês. Especialmente de você, mocinha! – completou o patriarca, puxando sua filha para um terno

abraço de família. Nisso, sussurrou – mas, se me enfeitiçar de novo, eu vou esquentar-lhe tanto o traseiro que você não poderá sentar por um

século!

- Pai! – protestou a jovem, do mesmo modo que o pai. Ainda assim, ela estava feliz com a ameaça velada. Era importante saber que ele ainda a

queriam como filha. Como sempre seria.

Amanhecia e um grupo de quatro pessoas estavam em no topo de uma montanha. Para facilitar a separação dos Grangers, ficou decidido que as

despedidas seriam feitas na noite anterior e dessa vez, eles se lembrariam dela e ela mandaria notícias. Assim que chegassem em um local

seguro. Quando chegaram até a pedra onde estava o aborígine, o ruivo fez um sinal para que todos parassem e deu dois passos adiante, ficando

de frente para Teleporter.

- Olá Teleporter – sorriu o ruivo, com um acendo de cabeça do aludido, continuou - ouvi falar que você conhece alguma coisa sobre o bastão de

Watoomb. Não sei o que é, mas sei que bruxos obscuros estão atrás deles e, por algum motivo, eles acreditam que eu sei onde se encontra. Você

poderia fazer as conexões que faltam na história, por favor?

O australiano continuou olhando para o ruivo, até decidir e abrir a boca.

- V-e-n-h-a-! – e estendendo a mão para o ruivo, este se aproximou e prostrou-se em posição de lótus. Quando a mão do aborígine tocou a testa

do ruivo, sua outra mão começou a rodar a boleadeira até que um vórtice abriu e a energia do portal foi lentamente descendo pelo braço do

australiano, passou pela sua cabeça e seguiu em seu outro braço até chegar na testa do ruivo. Todos olharam espantados, quando a voz que

saiu do ruivo não se parecia em nada com a dele.

- Peço desculpas pela intrusão em sua mente, mas minhas cordas vocais doem consideravelmente se tento falar mais do que algumas palavras.

- Devo acreditar que é pela falta de uso? – contestou Hermione.

- Exato, senhorita Granger. Acredito que, a senhora está a par da situação e possa aclarar as questões, certo?

- Sim. Teleporter, pode nos dizer o quê é o bastão de Watoomb?

- Há alguns milhares de anos, quando a humanidade ainda não existia, pela primeira vez os símios estavam se agrupando em sociedades e estas,

ainda que primitivas, serviam para abrigar as espécies do frio e dos predadores. Nesse cenário, um grande monólito negro apareceu uma manhã

e, como resultado; os cérebros desses símios passaram a se desenvolverem estrutura social passou a ficar mais complexa, enquanto sua pelagem

desaparecia e eles passaram a caçar animais para cobrirem-se, mas isso demoraria muitas gerações. Contudo, nesse mesmo dia, alguns símios

foram afetados de maneira diferente. Eles evoluíram em horas, o que outros levariam milênios para fazerem e, em apenas 12 horas, estávamos

formando um grupo que algumas lendas chamam de Anciões. Também descobrimos que nossos corpos foram evoluídos e que tínhamos

capacidades incríveis. Inteligência, força e, principalmente Magia. Nossa habilidade de invocar magia intuitivamente era o que mais nos agradava.

Contudo, logo decidimos que, como sociedade, teríamos que nos afastar dos outros e, o fizemos sem pestanejar. Éramos felizes, zelando a

evolução da outra espécie, mas logo a tragédia se abateu sobre nós.

- O quê aconteceu? – perguntou Gina.

- Nossas crianças tinham poderes... mas nenhum controle. Elas eram mais poderosas do que nós e estavam destroçando-nos. De uma centena,

sobramos apenas 6 membros e, isso foi ocasionado por apenas 7 crianças. Foi quando decidimos que isso teria que ter um fim. Mas eles ainda

eram nossos filhos, então fizemos o possível para transformá-los em jóias, de acordo com a seus poderes: tempo, realidade, poder, espaço,

mente, alma e ego; mas logo nos demos conta que, com esses poderes quem quer que pudesse utilizá-los, seria virtualmente onipotente e

onisciente. As jóias do infinito, como as chamamos, foram enviadas para partes diferentes do universo e em épocas diferentes. Para isso,

utilizamos o bastão de Watoomb. O bastão de Watoomb foi criado usando a maioria dos meus poderes. Ele pode abrir portais no espaço e no

tempo para qualquer local. Um dos nossos ficou cego com seu poder e tentou roubá-lo. Ele foi bem sucedido, ou quase, porque eu fiquei com este

pedaço aqui – diz, apontando para a boleadeira – e, como o bastão não está completo, ele não possui poder suficiente para buscar as jóias no

infinito, mas possui poder para atravessar o tempo e o espaço como se estes não existissem.

- E quanto à seus companheiros. Eles ainda estão vivos?

- Nós decidimos que zelaríamos pela nova raça que estava nascendo e assim o fizemos. E como não tínhamos nossos filhos para tomar conta,

acabamos por decidir que o faríamos por um ciclo de morte e renascimento. E eu, ficaria como o único imortal entre nós, usando o resto do poder

do bastão para garantir que a renovação do ciclo exista. Desse modo, vocês os conheceram por muitos nomes: Merlin, Morgana Le Fey, Arthur de

Pendragon, Grynwald, Alvo Dumbledore, Winston Churchil, Chaplin, Marin Luther King, entre outros. Todos estes são, na verdade, quatro de meus

companheiros.

- Vocês eram 6. E o sexto?

- Judas Traveller não aceitou a decisão e, por isso tentou roubar o bastão. Ele é imortal e atemporal neste momento. Contudo, ele pode se

movimentar entre as dimensões facilmente.

- Você comentou que a maneira de criar magias intuitivamente – inquiriu o moreno – assim como que seus companheiros anciões vivem em um

ciclo de morte e renascimento. Ronald pode ser uma dessas almas?

Ambas olharam para Harry e assentiram, pois pensaram o mesmo que o moreno.

- Talvez, mas não irei dizer-lhes. Estragaria a surpresa. Mas pode ser qualquer um, em qualquer época. Pode ser até mesmo Luna ou Neville. Os

outros anciões estão nesse plano para ajudar a evoluir a humanidade como raça.

- Nós somos descendentes dos Anciões? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Muito perspicaz, Ginevra. Todos os bruxos são descendentes dos Anciões. Contudo, nós estivemos estipulando que, enquanto criávamos uma

etnia variante, os genes dos Anciões se ativariam em alguns indivíduos séculos depois e estes seriam utilizadores de magia. Ou como vocês se

referem os magos filhos de trouxas. Mas no fundo somos somente uma etnia diferente. Ainda somos todos seres humanos.

- Uma última questão: o quê você sabe sobre a espada espiritual?

- Muita coisa, mas vou avisando que o custo para a forja de um item desse não é menor que uma alma pura. E de todos vocês, só Rony tem uma

alma compatível.

- Por quê? – quis saber Gina. Não entrava em sua mente a imagem de uma pessoa menos indicada para ter uma alma pura do que seu irmão.

- Existem pessoas que tem uma alma pura e a mantém desde seu nascimento até o dia de sua morte. Ronald está no segundo caso... ele teve a

alma purificada pela sua experiência com a Sina... ela nulificou sua alma, levando com ela, seus pecados. Quando sua alma se regenerou, ele

esteve em isolamento e isso o impediu que ele tivesse a alma corrompida.

- Mas Ronald já matou dois comensais e um lobisomem. Isso não deveria ter corrompido sua alma? – inquiriu Hermione.

- É verdade, mas lembro que foram mortes acidentais; não houve a intenção de matar. Além disso, a moeda de purificação da alma é a expiação

pessoal. Quando ele fez a transferência de energia para salvar seu irmão, ele abdicou de alguns anos para salvá-lo. Isso fez com que a expiação

nulificasse o peso das mortes, a transformasse em energia e usasse para curar as feridas de um moribundo. Morte e vida fazendo parte do

mesmo ciclo.

Nesse momento, o aborígine soltou o ruivo, que foi arremessado para longe. Hermione fez de tudo para pegá-lo, mas apenas conseguiu

amortecer o impacto com seu corpo. eles rolaram pelo chão e terminaram bem abraçados, em uma sugerente pose.

- Oi... – sorriu Ronald – sabe de algo? Precisamos parar de nos encontrar assim. As pessoas vão começar a comentar – completou com humor.

- Deixa... – respondeu a castanha com um sorriso – Agora que tal sair de cima de mim?

- E se eu não quiser? – continuou com humor.

- Não serei eu a reclamar. Mas garanto que Molly, que está atrás de você não está nada contente.

Como uma reação condicionada, o ruivo deu um pulo e esquadrinhou o local a procura de sua mãe. Olhando ofendido para a castanha que sorriu

vitoriosa, ele foi agradecer Teleporter.

- Obrigado Teleporter. Em nome de todos e, principalmente em nome daqueles que não conhecem você e não entendem a magnitude do seu

gesto... assim como os outros Anciões.

O aborígine não respondeu, apenas recomeçou a girar a boleadeira até o portal estar pronto e assentiu levemente.

- V-á-!

- Certo! – comandou o ruivo – Vamos!

E sem esperar mais, quatro pessoas entraram no portal. Saindo em outro lugar, um lugar diferente, mas ainda assim familiar para o ruivo. O bairro

que conheceu ao nascer, antes de toda essa aventura começar.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Harry.

- Greenwich Village, Nova Iorque. Estou em casa. – respondeu Rony.

- Não parece como você descreveu – observou a castanha, afastando-se alguns passos da equipe.

- Não está como eu me lembro. Alguma coisa aconteceu. Nunca vi este lugar tão sombrio.

- Eu creio que os comensais aconteceram – considerou Gina, enquanto procurava por possíveis ameaças.

Nesse momento, um grito de dor chamou a atenção deles. Hermione se juntou ao grupo, para procurar a direção do grito, mas viu uma cabeleira

ruiva correr em direção de onde achava vir o grito. Todos o seguiam de perto, pois nada pior que estar perdido em um lugar desconhecido. Este

era o ambiente de Ronald, tanto quanto a Inglaterra era o deles. Entrando por ruas tortas, eles finalmente chegaram à um beco escuro, onde dois

comensais de capuz torturavam um homem e uma mulher. Quando o homem gritou, todo o sangue que estava na cabeça do jovem pareceu sumir

de seu corpo.

- **Wong!** – gritou o jovem – Guepardus!

Antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o jovem Weasley disparou em direção de seus atacantes e socando-os com vontade, o

fez recuarem dezenas de metros até baterem na parede do beco. Quando estes tentaram se levantar, ele correu novamente e, aproveitando a

velocidade, pegou-os e desapareceu, aparatando à dezenas de metros de altura e centenas de metros de distância, mais precisamente, acima do

Rio Leste, deixando os comensais para se chocarem nas águas sujas do rio e abrindo um portal para o beco. Harry e os outros, estavam

impressionados. Jamais o vira assim.

- Wong! Sou eu, Ronald – disse, acordando seu amigo.

- Jovem Ronald, como é bom vê-lo. Como posso saber se é você mesmo?

Sem perder tempo, o jovem pega o prisma de Agamotto e entrega para o amigo que o utiliza com destreza impressionante e sorri, ao confirmar.

- Rony, a garota está desmaiada. – informa Hermione, cobrindo os farrapos que a jovem vestia. Quando Wong já estava recobrando o controle do

corpo, o ruivo analisou a jovem que o acompanhava.

- Oh, meu Deus... Anna... o quê fizeram com você?! – sussurrou o ruivo – temos que levá-la para a Mansão. Steve pode dar uma olhada nela.

Pegando-a no colo, Rony pediu com um olhar, que seu cunhado ajudasse Wong à se equilibrar. Nesse momento, um grupo de comensais surgiram

em uma esquina enquanto um Golem aparecia em outra extremidade. O ruivo deu um toque no ombro de cada um dos membros e disse:

- Herms, teleporte-os daqui. Essa luta é minha.

- Ronald, não conheço nada daqui. Não há um lugar como seguro nesse local. Você deve nos liderar.

- Execute! Vá para o telhado e não pare. Wong indique o caminho até a Mansão. Eu os encontrarei ali.

- Mas... – tentou argumentar a jovem.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele já tinha se jogado contra a turba de comensais. À contragosto ela teve que seguir as ordens,

teleportando-se para o telhado de um dos prédios e dali seguindo algumas quadras para o oeste. Um dos comensais tentaram seguí-los, mas a

ruiva estava cuidando da retaguarda. O ultimo a entrar pelo portal foi o moreno, que viu seu melhor amigo rindo incontrolavelmente enquanto

enfeitiçava comensais a torto e a direito. Do alto de um edifício de 5 andares, ele viu o ruivo explodir um golem com as mãos nuas e dividir-se em 8

partes. Chegando até uma suntuosa mansão, que parecia estar abandonada e tinha uma faixa escrita:

"Breve! Mais um Starbucks"

- Ronald vai entrar em parafuso – pensou seu melhor amigo. Isso se ver seus amigos americanos sendo torturado já não o tivesse feito. Com o

auxilio da capa da invisibilidade de seu pai, o moreno foi levando todos para dentro, começando pela jovem ferida e terminando com Hermione. Os

segundos tensos se transformaram em minutos de recriminações entre os 3 ingleses sobre a segurança do companheiro deixado para trás. O

único que aparentemente estava imune à discussão era o morador da casa. Wong conhecia a capacidade do jovem ruivo que salvara-lhe a vida e

sabia que a luta seria dura, mas ele triunfaria. Com os mestres que teve, perder não era uma opção viável

- Vocês deveriam ter mais fé em Ronald – comentou para os ingleses – Ele disse que nos encontraria aqui; não que a batalha seria fácil. Mas eu o

vi treinar e enfrentar desafios maiores. Ele triunfará.

- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança - disse o ruivo descendo a escada do segundo andar. Ele estava todo machucado e chamuscado, mas inteiro – e

também pela preocupação.

- Ronald! – chiou a irmã – Por onde você entrou?

- Eles estavam vigiando o nível da rua... então me teleportei para meu antigo quarto na casa. Não se preocupem. Aqui existe um feitiço que os

impede de entrar na casa. E mesmo que conseguissem entrar, eles só veriam um lugar vazio. Lembram-se do toque que eu dei no ombro de

vocês, no beco? Era uma parte da minha autorização mágica para vocês poderem entrar na mansão. Fora isso, só podem entrar com autorização

verbal dos moradores oficiais. E a casa tem que escutar a autorização.

- Você está dizendo que a casa ouve? – perguntou Gina.

- Depois de tudo é uma casa de magos – comentou Wong.

- Wong, onde estão Steve e os outros? Em alguma missão?

- Aconteceram muitas coisas depois que você se foi, Mestre Ronald. Vi irmão caçando irmão, amigos e amantes se digladiando em campos de

batalhas repletos de inocentes. Jéssica deixou Luke... a maioria da equipe debandou em causas menores e Steve... está incapacitado. Ele está em

tratamento atualmente no Tibet.

- Em tratamento? No Tibet? – perguntou o ruivo, genuinamente preocupado com seu mestre – por que?

- No momento ele não pode utilizar as mãos. Um demônio tomou isso dele. Ele utilizou por tempo demais forças que não conhecia – lamentou o

tibetano.

- Rony! – uma voz veio de um quarto e todos correram para lá. Onde estava uma jovem chinesa seminua em uma cama, como se despertasse de

um pesadelo. Ela estava chorando e em posição fetal, tremendo como vara verde e, quando viu o ruivo, atirou-se nele, chorando

desconsoladamente. Uma castanha sentiu-se inquieta com isso. Sabia pelo próprio ruivo (ainda que indiretamente) sobre o sentimento que eles

compartiram, mas isso não ajudava para acalmar o fato que ela estava nua e abraçando-o. percebendo isso, Harry a puxou de canto.

- Mione, você está legal?

- O quê acha, Harry? – respondeu secamente.

- Ei, não mate o mensageiro. Só por que eles têm um passado não quer dizer que eles não sejam amigos. Não era o quê você vivia dizendo à ele,

sobre Vitor Krum?

- Você tem razão. Mas às vezes não é fácil vê-lo como ele é agora.

- Entendo, mas lembre-se: vocês estão não oficialmente envolvidos, mas obviamente existe um vínculo sólido entre vocês.

- Desculpe Harry... eu às vezes esqueço como isso trabalha. Muito obrigado por tudo.

- Amigos são para essas coisas, lembra?

- É... mas, e aquelas? – disse apontando a jovem seminua que agora era encaminhada para uma cama.

- Anna, o quê aconteceu com você?

- Um tempo depois que você foi embora, apareceu um grupo de bruxos chamados comensais da morte. No começo achamos que eram apenas

fanfarrões, mas em pouco mais de uma semana de combate, os estragos já estava feitos. Muitos de nós fomos mortos, outros tiveram um destino

pior...

- O quê quer dizer com isso? Onde estão Frank, Samuel, Kate, e Josh?

- Frank e Sam morreram há alguns meses atrás; eles tentaram impedir que os comensais capturassem Josh e Kate. Eles conseguiram, à um custo

terrível. Pouco tempo depois, eu e Kate fomos capturadas. E não soubemos de Josh, desde então.

Dois dias se passaram desde a notícia. Ele não disse uma palavra quando ouviu isso. Saindo dali, ele se trancou em seu quarto, onde chorou a

perda de seus amigos durante toda a noite. No meio da madrugada, ele foi até o quarto de treinamento, no porão da casa e socou o saco de

dormir até a exaustão.

Acordou no dia seguinte, ao lado da chinesa. Nem ao menos sabia como tinha ido para aquele quarto, mas sabia que provavelmente tinha mais

coisas que ela não havia lhe contado. Foi naquele momento que ouviu que suas duas amigas foram presas e levadas para trabalhar como

escravas sexuais para os comensais, em um lugar próximo dali. Foi ali que ouviu que Wong, ao saber disso, tentou resgatá-las, mas acabou em

um beco sendo torturado até o limite da consciência por se preocupar com seus amigos. Isso fez seu fogo acender novamente e ele saiu dali e foi

para a sala de treinamento, onde socou o saco de areia até quebrar a mão, realizar um _sannatus_ com a varinha e voltar a socar o saco, com fúria.

Isso se repetiu várias vezes durante o dia.

No andar de cima, uma conversa era travada, entre os ocupantes da casa, nesse momento. O motivo era a clara atitude do jovem em questão.

- Ele vai fazer alguma besteira – concluiu a castanha, veementemente. Ela não parecia pronta para desistir de seu argumento. Precisava impedir

que ele se expusesse à perigos desnecessários.

- Concordo com você, Mione – disse seu amigo – a questão é: como pará-lo? Lembre-se que sete de nós não pôde com ele. E a não ser que você

esteja seminua na cama dele e o chamando sedutoramente, não vejo muita chance de nós conseguirmos detê-lo.

Um croque não se fez esperar e, segundos depois o menino-que-viveu estava crente que não sobreviveria à fúria de sua namorada. Gina olhava

para ele com um fogo semelhante ao do irmão. Desviando o olhar, reconheceu a rubra expressão de sua melhor amiga e a face risonha do

tibetano. Fez as conexões cerebrais restantes e assim, descobriu que novamente, falara demais.

- Imbecil! – sibilou a ruiva – o quê acha que está fazendo? – a voz de sua mulher era severa, mas pode ainda ver um traço de diversão no olhar

dela. Fatalmente não o salvaria da surra que ela lhe daria, mas ela estava adorando ver a cara constrangida de sua cunhada.

- Se me permitem tomar parte nesta discussão, creio já ter visto esse comportamento anteriormente – disse o atual morador da casa.

- Wong? Ronald já ficou assim? – perguntou Gina.

- Na verdade, é a primeira vez que ele fica tão furioso, senhorita Weasley. Contudo, estou certo que vi esse comportamento no Patrão James, o

mestre dele.

- No mestre dele? – espantaram-se todos.

- Por favor, atentem para isto. Pese à capacidade incrível do Mestre Ronald, ele ainda não possui um elo forte com a realidade, que se dá através

da experiência de vida, adquirida com o passar dos anos. Isso faz com que as reações para as quais ele ainda não tenha uma resposta, seu

subconsciente procure em experiências de suas pessoas próximas. E poucas pessoas perderam tantos entes queridos em situações de combate

quanto seu mestre. Logo, ele subconscientemente está reproduzindo o padrão obsessivo compulsivo de seu mestre. Isso nos dá mais algumas

horas para agirmos. Ele vai esperar até ter certeza que a jovem Anna está fora de perigo para agir.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Seu sensei disse isso uma vez: "quando alguém que você estima morre em combate. A maioria das pessoas perde a cabeça e parte para cima

com tudo... e acabam morrendo. Em combate, aprendemos que, primeiro você garante a segurança dos que estão vivos. Depois você vai vingar os

mortos".

- E o quê acha que ele vai fazer? – perguntou Gina.

- Nesse estado? Qualquer coisa. Desde invadir Quartel General dos comensais, até arrancar as bolas de Riddle – disse Harry.

- Não – completou Wong – ele vai destruir o prostíbulo dos comensais. Talvez, se conseguir pensar nisso, procure a jovem Kate entre as possíveis

ocupantes do lugar, mas eu duvido. Ele está com um olhar que quer apenas destruição.

- Temos que impedi-lo! – disse a castanha – pelo bem de todos.

- Então sigam-me. Acredito que temos pouco tempo.

O treino foi cruciante, mas em nenhum momento, ele disse uma palavra que não fosse um feitiço para curar sua mão ferida. Não só sua força

estava maior, mas também a sua destreza mágica. Conseguira conjurar com magias não verbais vários objetos sólidos ou oponentes que, lhe

deram um pouco de trabalho. Agora só tinha que pegar o endereço do maldito bordel e destruí-lo. Quando saiu da sala de treinamento, ele foi até

o quarto trocar de roupa. Era o momento perfeito que seus amigos estavam esperando para um tratamento de choque. Quando ele chegou em

seu quarto, uma nuvem de fumaça espessa surgiu em sua frente, distraindo-o, enquanto isso, Wong e Gina se preparavam para deixá-lo

inconsciente, mas este reagiu à um possível ataque se defendendo e imobilizando o tibetano. Que caiu no chão. Foi quando a castanha pulou nas

costas do ruivo e fez com que o peso extra desequilibrasse-o. isso e um tropeço no corpo de Wong fez com que ele fosse em direção do seu

armário de roupas, que estava previamente aberto. Ele e Hermione acabaram caindo no armário e, quando ele se preparava para sair, Harry

fechou a porta em sua cara e Wong, com uma mão livre, selou a porta com um feitiço mudo.

- Rony? Pode me ouvir? – perguntou Gina, ao termino de alguns minutos.

- Desista Gina. Ele bateu a cabeça e desmaiou, devido à este ultimo ataque de Harry.

- Você verificou o pulso dele? – perguntou, preocupada, a ruiva.

- Sim. O pulso está forte. Acredito que ele acordará logo. Agora me tirem daqui.

- Hããã... é hora das más notícias, Mione. Você está presa junto com ele. Wong já iniciou o feitiço.

- O quê?!

- Veja o lado bom... você vivia dizendo que queria passar um tempo a sós com ele – comentou Harry.

- Há... há.... há... você devia ser humorista, Harry.

- Minhas desculpas senhorita Granger – pediu Wong – mas você deveria ter saltado das costas dele quando ele perdeu o equilíbrio. Agora o feitiço

de lacração só será desfeito em 12 horas.

- Ah, que ótimo. Agora eu estou presa por 12 horas com um Ronald furioso e descontrolado. E vou ter que lidar com essa fera sozinha.

- Eu também te amo, Herms! – fez-se ouvir a voz do ruivo – agora tirem-me daqui!.

- Sentimos muito, Mestre Ronald. Se você não se acalmar, contudo, terminará cometendo um erro!

- Do quê estão falando? Preciso saber se Kate está acabar com esse lugar!

- É disso que estamos falando! Entre um Rony descontrolado, que não usa o cérebro e um manipulador que pega coloca em seus planos até a

sombra de seu oponente, preferimos a segunda opção! – disse Hermione.

- O quê disse? – irritou-se o ruivo.

- Podemos sair. Agora é discussão de casal – sussurrou o menino-que-sobreviveu, com a anuência de sua namorada.

- Como você pode ser tão insensível?! O quê acha que eu faria se fosse você? Se fosse Luna ou Cho? Se entre os desaparecidos, fosse Harry,

Neville ou algum de meus irmãos? Eu faria a mesma coisa!

- Não transforme a verdade em uma brincadeira de heroísmo da sua parte! A questão não é o quê você faz. Mas como você quer fazê-lo! Você

está bancando o vingador solitário e isso só vai apressar a sua morte. E se você morrer, ou pior ainda, se matar conscientemente, não poderemos

fazer a espada espiritual. E o quê faremos? Devemos utilizar outra pessoa? Por que você queria bancar o superguerreiro-vingador?

Ronald ficou quieto, meditando as palavras de sua amiga especial. Embora parecesse um ataque de ciúmes de Anna, não dava para retirar a

razão deles. Aproximadamente, depois de uma hora um barulho chamou a atenção dos dois. Mais precisamente, o barulho de algo quebrando.

- _Lummus!_ – sussurrou a castanha, pegando o objeto que acidentalmente quebrara. Uma xícara branca com um A estilizado – _Reparo!_

- Minha xícara! – espantou-se o ruivo – Então ela estava aqui! Eu a procurei por todo lugar antes de ir para a Inglaterra.

- Sério? O quê significa este A? – interessou-se a jovem.

- Um dia eu lhe conto, Herms... – disse, de mais bom humor – Entretanto, eu ainda vou resgatar Kate e ainda vou fechar esse lugar.

- E eu vou com você!

- Lógico que não irá! Esse lugar é um prostíbulo! O quê acha que irá acontecer enquanto estou investigando?

- Então Harry irá com você;

- O menino-que-sobreviveu em um lugar lotado de comensais? Excelente ideia, Herms.

- Não sabemos se esses comensais são ingleses. Logo não sabemos se vocês estão marcados por eles.

- E ainda assim, arriscaria Harry. Nem ele, nem Wong irá comigo. Ele sim, já está, com certeza marcado.

- Está vendo? O quê acontece quando você racionaliza, analisa e concentra suas capacidades planejando suas ações?

- Entendi, Hermione... desculpe-me, vocês estavam certos e eu errado. É isso que você quer ouvir?

- Não posso negar que ouvir isso de você, depois de tanto tempo, é agradável. Mas não estou nessa por glórias pessoais – sorriu, enquanto lhe

dava um soco no ombro, amigavelmente – apenas quero que você volte dessa, como saiu. Vivo.

- Não se preocupe, Herms. Ninguém conseguirá por um dedo em mim.

- Me espanta que você não tenha tentado escapar com um feitiço, técnica de luta ou portal.

- Steve e Wong me ensinaram tudo que eu sei. Se Wong participou deste engenho de vocês, não há nada que eu possa fazer, que ele já não

tenha pensado. E, sim, talvez eu possa destruir a porta, ou a parede. Contudo estaria destruindo a parede do meu quarto. Seria

contraproducente destruir o lugar onde habita.

Eles passaram a próxima meia hora conversando sobre detalhes de sua vida ali, até que o ruivo ficou subitamente mudo.

- Rony...? – chamou a castanha ao ouvir os soluços do jovem.

- Deixe-me um pouco, Herms... apenas deixe-me – sussurrou o jovem e não foi preciso mais do que isso, para a garota entender que ele estava

colocando para fora a dor da perda de seus amigos. Durante todo o tempo, este lugar fora para ele, o que Hogwarts significou para ela e Harry.

contudo, mesmo na atual circunstância, Hogwarts continuou como escola. Aqui, seus mestres estão debandados, seus amigos mortos ou sofrendo

abusos em mãos de animais com forma humana. Esse peso que, deveria jogar qualquer um em depressão, ele segurou firmemente até agora.

- Shhhhh... está bem, Ron... não é sua culpa... você não tinha como saber – abraçou-o carinhosamente. Este era um lado que ela ainda não tinha

visto desde que ele voltara. – Você não pode estar em todo o lugar todo o tempo...

- Eu sei, mas não alivia a dor... nem a impotência...

- É verdade, mas temos que fazer algo pelos vivos... a melhor maneira de honrarmos seus amigos é criando um mundo melhor.

Ela odiava-se por não poder fazer mais do que aquilo, mas era o mais básico que poderia sentir. Não conhecia as pessoas, mas elas fizeram parte

da vida delas. Intimamente rogava por paz, especialmente para os jovens que morreram para salvar seus amigos. Esse fato fez com que

houvesse uma identificação expressa entre a situação dos ingleses e dos americanos. Após algum tempo quando o ruivo se acalmou, uma luz

chamou a atenção da jovem.

- Ronald... você notou que tem uma fresta na porta de seu armário?

- Sim, fui eu que fiz. Foi um dos meus primeiros feitiços nessa casa. Quer ver?

- Claro! – disse, feliz pelo fingido estado de ânimo do ruivo. Ela sabia que ele estava tentando aliviá-la e que guardaria para ele essa dor. Trataria

de sacar-lhe isso depois, mas agora era importante tirá-lo do foco por uns minutos.

Enquanto pensava nisso, o jovem pegava um espelho e ajeitava o ângulo do mesmo para refletir o raio. Quando atingiu o ângulo certo, este

bateu em vários outros fragmentos de espelhos espalhados pelas paredes. Com isso, o ruivo sentou-se no lugar onde não havia nenhuma

incidência de raios de luz e conjurou:

- _Multiversus Revellio!_ – imediatamente, uma espiral com diversos pontos surgiu no espaço entre os fachos de luz. Quando Hermione aproximou-se,

notou que estes pontos eram semelhantes miniaturizados do planeta terra. Olhando para o jovem, perguntou.

- O quê é isso?

- Isso é uma representação de um ponto específico do Multiverso. O Universo não existe em um único plano de realidade. Isso significa que cada

ponto dessa espiral é a representação do nosso planeta no multiverso. Cada uma destas terras é diferente entre si, embora muitas sejam

parecidas em certos aspectos. Em algumas, por exemplo. O período vitoriano não acabou... em outras, os alemães venceram a guerra. Em

algumas, toda forma de vida vegetal e animal é sagrada; já em outras, crimes são atos legítimos e moralmente aceitos.

- Como sabe de tudo isso?

- Existem 4 ramos da magia. A **Magia** **Dimensional**: é o ramo da magia que varia de dimensão em dimensão. O que vocês estudaram em

feitiços, eventualmente, irão funcionar em outras dimensões, outros não. **Magia Extradimensional**: ela funciona corretamente na

maioria das dimensões e também no Extramundo, o único mundo que existe no nexo de todas as realidades (é o que eu faço). **Magia **

**Interdimensional**; éuma magia comum a todos os planos de realidade e todas as dimensões. Conheço um pouco dessa magia, mas não a utilizo

mais do que abrir e fechar os nossos portais para transporte. E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, a **Magia Pandimensional**. Esta não só

funciona em todas as dimensões, mas pode afetá-las simultaneamente. Este tipo de magia é constituído de poucos conhecimentos, mas o que se

sabe pode causar o extermínio em massa em inúmeros mundos paralelos.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou Hermione, espantada.

- Eu leio! – cutucou-a.

- Se não responder corretamente, eu juro que pego essa vassoura e faço coisas inomináveis com você – disse, pegando uma vassoura que estava

próxima.

- O mestre de Steve é um mago Pandimensional, mas ele jamais usa essa habilidade. Ele queria que eu ouvisse algumas coisas do universo da

boca de seu mestre. "Isso realmente era tão incrível" ele "dizia, que transformou um homem amargo como eu era, no que sou hoje".

* * *

Ao término das 12 horas, um silencio imperava na casa. Todos estavam curiosos para saber o quê havia acontecido com os dois. Era provável que

ambos não estivessem mortos, mas seria um pouco demais, acreditar que aqueles dois poderiam ficar presos no mesmo lugar e permanecerem

vivos, era o que pensava o tibetano. Já Harry, imaginava que algo se passava entre eles e um mufiatto poderia esconder o som de gemidos.

Gina estivera de olho em Anna o tempo todo, ajudando-a com suas feridas físicas e emocionais. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por alguém que

significara tanto para seu irmão quanto ela e, embora continuasse adorando sua melhor amiga e a querendo como cunhada, não pôde deixar de

divisar as qualidades que fizeram com que Rony se sentisse atraído por ela. Esperava contudo, que esse período à sós tivesse acertados algumas

coisas entre eles.

Com ansiedade, os 3 se juntaram e resolveram abrir a porta do armário. Nisso, uma surpresa tomou conta dos presentes. Gina olhou a cena e

pensou que era um avanço; Wong olhou a cena com um ar de surpresa; realmente estavam vivos, ou isso aparentavam. Harry pensava "quanto

será que os gêmeos pagariam por essa foto?". E não era para menos, ambos se encontravam dormindo abraçados, em uma sugestiva pose e,

pese às suas roupas, podiam ver que a mão direita do ruivo, consciente ou não estava sobre o seio esquerdo da castanha. Seus rostos revelavam

uma paz que nenhum de seus amigos viram anteriormente quando dormiam separados.

Após Harry tomar a foto e sua namorada exigir uma cópia, eles fecharam as portas levemente, para que os jovens terminassem o seu reparador

sono. À todos parecia uma posição incômoda de dormir, mas pela expressão em seus rostos, eles não estariam incomodados amanhã;

* * *

Rony acordou uma hora depois que a porta foi fechada e percebendo a posição que estava e o fato que a porta não estava plenamente

encostada, presumiu que seus amigos já tinham vindo vê-lo. Levantando-se, pegou cuidadosamente Hermione e a colocou em sua cama.

- Hummm... bem melhor assimm – sussurrou a jovem, dentro de seus sonhos. Após olhá-la por um minuto, o jovem deu de ombros e seguiu

viagem rumo ao andar abaixo da casa. Indo para a sala de treinamento, começou com sua formação novamente. Harry, Gina e Anna seguiram

preocupados até lá, mas para alivio de todos, o treinamento tinha sido alterado. Ao invés da preocupante seqüência de boxe no saco de areia, o

ruivo estava agora treinando sua agilidade em um aparelho parecido com barras olímpicas, onde ele pulava de um canto ao outro, enquanto

conjurava feitiços.

Ao fim da atividade, sem se pronunciar aos outros, foi até a cozinha e preparou um desjejum reforçado.

- Não vai falar conosco? – perguntou Gina.

- Não. Tenho fome e quero comer. Além disso, se vocês quisessem falar comigo, poderiam ter feito isso durante o treinamento.

- Bom, para ser honesto, não sabíamos como você ia reagir. Você pode muito bem explodir tudo à sua volta.

- Por favor! Não me pintem como um monstro. Vocês sabem que eu posso ser temerário às vezes, mas não sou injusto.

- Boa noite a todos. – entrou bocejando a castanha – Pensei que você me acordaria quando a porta se abrisse.

- Você estava dormindo tão profundamente que nem reparou quando eu à coloquei na cama. Imaginei que não faria mal um pouco a mais de

sono; dessa vez em um lugar confortável.

- Com licença, Mestre Ronald. Existe uma pessoa que eu gostaria que conhecesse. Foi ele que me trouxe as informações que levaram ao resgate

da Senhorita Anna – contestou o tibetano.

- Poupe-me das apresentações, Wong. Acredito que a maioria deles já me conhece.

A cozinha se encheu de tensão. Uma parte das pessoas estava atônita. A chinesa estava evidentemente assustada com a voz. O único que

estava tranqüilo, era o ruivo. Logo a pessoa em questão fez sua aparição e soltou sua voz, com evidente sarcasmo.

- Pelo visto, o famoso trio dourado de Hogwarts voltou a se reunir. Ainda que não em boas circunstâncias, espero!

- **Snape!** – gritaram 3 vozes em coro.

* * *

_E aqui estamos! Uma série de HP não seria a mesma coisa se não contássemos com a presença do professor que todos amam odiar! Isso mesmo, _

_Snape dá o ar da graça aqui. Provavelmente teremos um dos capítulos mais insanos da saga no mês que vem. pelo menos se eu conseguir levá-lo _

_até o fim como espero._

_Em relação à promoção, vou deixar claro que, a vitória de Cybelle Lupin se deve por ela ser uma hiperativa de mão cheia, que me respondeu ao _

_desafio em apenas meia hora depois de postado. Quero deixar claro que não avisei ninguém sobre isso apenas postei e ela respondeu. com mais _

_pressa que eu esperava. Sinal que estou agradando... ou não! rs._

_Eis aqui as respostas:_

_1)Shaman King.  
_

_2)Rolam as pedras, de Kiko Zambianchi.  
_

_3)Jonh Heywood.  
_

_4)Jethro Tull.  
_

_5)Keith Richards._

_Após avisá-la do seu sucesso, ela me passou a seguinte missão: fazer com que Rony e Hermione ficassem presos em um guarda-roupa, _

_discutissem e lá, interagissem com 3 objetos. Um espelho, uma xícara e uma vassoura. Honestamente foi um desafio, fazê-lo. especialmente _

_porque tinha que deixá-lo mais próximo do que eu queria. Foi bastante divertido de verificar se o que tinha proposto funcionaria. Claro que, como _

_essa parte da saga se passa na América, tive que trocar o bom e velho guarda-roupa por um armário de roupas, como é tradição nas casas de _

_madeira de lá. O resultado você conferiram acima e podem dizer o quê acharam._

_Esse mês não tem concurso. Não originalmente, mas vou aprontar de novo: o Monolito negro. Ele é uma espécie de marco eventual e, por isso é _

_utilizado por diversas sacadas de teorias conspiratórias e filmes de ficção científica, pois foi retirado de um. Quem disser qual foi esse filme e disser _

_quais dos animes citados na fic anteriormente (bem como seus autores), utiliza de alguma forma a alusão ao monolito negro ganha o direito à uma _

_cena no capítulo que vem. O desafio agora é menor, mas mais difícil!_

_Cybelle Lupin,_

_Como vê, missão dada é missão cumprida. Faca na caveira e nada na carteira! Espero que você goste do resultado. Atrasei um pouco para você _

_não achar que já estava ficando previsível. Confesso que o lance da xícara parecerá mau explicado, mas provavelmente daqui à alguns capítulos, _

_você e todos entederão o porque do carinho dele pela xícara. E quanto à vassoura, eu decidi que depois de fazer a coisa funcionar com o guarda-_

_roupa, a xícara e o espelho... só me restava uma boa ameaça de onde enfiar aquela vassoura. E como viu, acabou funcionando. Ah... toda _

_polêmica é válida e divertida, desde que seja apenas isso, uma diferença de pontos de vista.  
_

_Espero que a luta com o basilísco esteja satisfatória._

_Lelouch,_

_Foi quase. Passou muito perto, mesmo e espero que você tenha mais sorte esse mês. Mas não posso dar dicas porque seria injusto! Como pode _

_perceber eu tenho uma ligação com o rock e talvez acabe colocando mais algumas músicas para vocês conhecerem ou curtirem. Estou curioso _

_sobre qual seria sua cena. Espero grandes coisas de você, com seu comentários._

_Nos Lemos,_

_Fan Surfer._


	15. Resgate, invocação e desespero!

- **Avada Kedavra!!** – gritou uma voz. Quase todos na cozinha se tencionaram ao ouvir o dono da voz. Dentre os presentes, ninguém duvidou que

a maldição imperdoável funcionaria dessa vez. O tom de voz passara toda a raiva, decepção e vontade de acabar com a vida de outro ser

humano.

O jato de luz verde, contudo, jamais se concretizou. Hermione e Gina olhavam espantadas para Harry, que estava com olhar firme em seu antigo

mestre de poções. Para a sorte deste, Ronald fora mais rápido e quitou a varinha de seu amigo, impedindo a maldição.

- Inocentes na linha de perigo! – comentou quando olhou para seu cunhado. Entre os dois parecia que um abismo tinha se formado com aquela

atitude.

- Devolva minha varinha, Rony! – sussurrou levemente o moreno, com um olhar gélido.

- Não vai matar Snape. Somos convidados nesta casa. E tudo indica que ele também é.

**- Ele matou Dumbledore!** – gritou o jovem, descontroladamente. Segurando seu amigo pela gola da camisa, trouxe-o mais próximo de si – **Diante **

**dos meus olhos!**

- Da mesma forma como eu não podia destruir todos os comensais da morte para vingar meus amigos e vocês me impediram. O que quer dizer

isso? que você está acima do bem e do mal? – contestou no mesmo tom.

**- Isso não lhe diz respeito!**

- Não me diz respeito? Se eu não posso matar uma pessoa, você também não pode... pelos mesmos motivos. Não sabemos o quê pode acontecer

se o fizer. Especialmente com o quê descobrimos na Austrália.

- Meninos, se acalmem – contemporizou Wong.

- Não se preocupe Wong. Potter nunca conseguiria me acertar. Falta-lhe capacidade para isso.

- Severus, por favor – pediu o tibetano – isso já está tenso o suficiente sem você criar confusão.

Hermione estava atenta com a varinha, olhando para Snape. Sem dúvida, ela sabia que a situação era potencialmente crítica e que seu amigo

perdia a cabeça, sempre que o nome de seu antigo professor entrava em pauta.

- Gina – sussurrou para sua melhor amiga, no que ela assentiu. Elas tinham que resguardar seus parceiros, pois eles não estavam realmente

ligados que davam as costas para um comensal da morte da velha guarda. Eles estavam imersos em sua discussão.

**- Eu não estou falando isso como seu amigo!** – exasperou o ruivo – **Estou falando como seu mestre!**

**- Não quero saber desse papo de mestre e discípulo agora. Essa é a sua desculpa para tudo agora!**

O ruivo simplesmente ignorou o comentário e pegando o amigo, soltou-se de seu agarre e o projetou em direção de Severus. O movimento foi

rápido demais para o velho comensal que, quando tentou sacar a varinha, percebeu que não havia tempo hábil e, como resultado. Sentiu o

impacto do súbito vôo do jovem Potter. Com o impacto, eles acabaram sendo jogados da cozinha, em direção ao corredor. O comensal caiu por

baixo de Harry que continuou rolando com o corpo. foi nesse momento que a castanha agiu.

- Incarcerous! – e cordas voaram e prenderam-no. Nesse instante, o ruivo foi até ele, colocou-o sentado em uma cadeira na cozinha e disse:

- Me lembro claramente de falar que não haveria mortes nessa casa. Nada contra jogar Harry contra você para imobilizá-lo. Honestamente, quero

entender sua história e descobrir o que não encaixa nela.

Já de pé, o moreno estava completamente irritado com seu amigo. Não só fora impedido do que queria fazer, mas também fora usado para abater

o comensal. Foi com esse pensamento que ele deu um soco em seu amigo. O lábio rachado sangrava, mas ele não se alterou.

- Satisfeito? – perguntou, sem emoção.

- Rony... – começou Hermione, mas ele nem sequer ouviu, indo para cima de seu amigo. Pegando-o e levando em direção à sala.

- Agora você vai me ouvir. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que Alvo tinha um motivo para tê-lo próximo dele? Nunca percebeu que alguém que lhe

contou metade de sua história e, paulatinamente foi revelando a magnitude de sua missão; que contou apenas uma parte da profecia, para não

lhes revelar algo que eu não saberia até três anos depois. Alguém que tem um comportamento metódico como ele iria deixar suas costas

descobertas. Próprio para um ataque. Isso não lhe pareceu estranho?

- Bem, eu... – e então, Harry percebera que jamais pensara nesse ponto. Para ele, Alvo Dumbledore era apenas a alma mais caridosa que

conhecia, incapaz de pensar mal de alguém, ou de retirar a mão para alguém que quisesse provar a redenção pessoal. Esse outro Alvo

Dumbledore que o ruivo lhe mostrara tinha os mesmos elementos, mas também tinha a sagacidade lógica que tanto admirava no homem de

barbas brancas. E então, um pensamento lhe bateu: "será que ele programaria a própria morte?".

Vendo como o amigo se acalmava e pensava racionalmente, o ruivo se afastou e foi em direção à cozinha. Lá, Gina, Wong e Hermione vigiavam

Snape, ou melhor, Gina e Hermione. Wong estava calmamente arrumando a confusão deixada em sua cozinha. Anna ainda estava em estado de

choque. Quando ele chegou lá, perguntou para o tibetano:

- Wong... ele é de confiança?

- Sim, pelo menos se mostrou de confiança até agora – disse o atual dono da casa, sem se virar.

- Suficiente para mim. Herms?

- Finnite! – disse a jovem enquanto as cordas se dissolviam.

- Isso era mesmo necessário? – perguntou Severus, com o olhar gélido – Nunca o perdoarei por isso.

- Você também não está na minha lista de presentes. Agora o quê o traz aqui?

- Wong disse que um mago habilidoso tinha chegado da Inglaterra, mas creio que ele se enganou. Era apenas Potter – disse, com desdém.

- Acho que ele estava se referindo a mim. – contestou o ruivo.

E nesse momento, seus amigos viram algo que inúmeras gerações de alunos de Hogwarts jamais veriam, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos. A

gargalhada de Severus Snape. Em outras situações, o riso do antigo professor poderia ser descrito como contagiante; nesse momento, contudo,

apenas fez com que as jovens se irritassem mais. Harry foi ter com eles, estranhando o barulho.

- Aiaiaiai... – disse entrecortado pelo esforço - ... deixe-me tomar um pouco de fôlego.... Weasley, se você tivesse feito isso.... quando éramos

professor e aluno, teria lhe aprovado imediatamente... há anos que não rio dessa forma... – comentou, apartando a lágrima do olho direito.

- Devo salientar que o Patrão Ronald tecnicamente é um dos magos mais capacitados do planeta, tendo sido treinado por mim e por Stephen –

começou Wong, como quem não quer nada – além disso, ele é perito em combate desarmado e especialista em 5 tipos de artes marciais. Ele

também tem a capacidade de invocar e banir seres de outras dimensões. Isso é suficiente?

Todos ali ficaram calados, ao ouvir o resumo das qualificações do jovem. Mesmo as pessoas próximas olharam-se espantadas. Rony sempre lhe

dissera que ele sabia apenas uma coisa ou outra, mas jamais dissera que ele tinha tamanho nível de conhecimento. Hermione pensava sobre as

escalas de magia que ele lhe falara ontem. Se isso fosse verdade, ele estaria evoluindo para ser um mago interdimensional. E isso a enchia de

orgulho.

- Ei... eu só fiz isso duas vezes! – protestou o ruivo, envergonhado das palavras do amigo.

- Em média, 500 pessoas morrem por ano, tentando fazer o que você fez. Isso lhe diz alguma coisa?

- Muito bem, talvez você sirva – disse Snape. Pelo ponto de vista dele, não tinha o que perder. Se Wong lhe dissera capaz, poderia confiar no

homem. Se não fosse suficientemente capaz, morreria e era alguém com que não se importava. Isso gerava um empate técnico – isso não é uma

doação, mas uma permuta: se quiserem salvar suas amigas, terá que fazer um serviço para mim.

- Eu lhe disse que tínhamos que matá-lo! – exigiu Harry.

- O que quer? – perguntou Ronald.

- Que seqüestre uma pessoa no caminho. Mais precisamente o líder dos comensais americanos.

- Está vendo? Ele só que limpar o caminho para assumir o topo. – falou vitoriosamente, o jovem.

- E quem seria? – perguntou Gina.

- Draco Malfoy.

**- Malfoy?!!** – gritaram 3 vozes.

Então esse era o Elo perdido. Desde que saíra de Hogwarts, não havia mais notícia do jovem Malfoy. Eles o procuraram, mas jamais conseguiram

nada além de uma identificação positiva. Agora sabiam por quê. Ele fora um dos escolhidos para levar, montar e gerenciar um grupo de comensais

americanos.

- Por quê? – perguntou Gina.

- Não lhe diz respeito.

- Diz sim. Especialmente por que eu sei que posso entrar e sair sem problemas de lá – disse o ruivo calmamente – De fato, já calculei 5 situações

diferentes, nas quais eu posso entrar e sair. Mas você quer um peixe grande. Provavelmente o segundo maior dos que temos aqui, contando com

você, claro – disse fazendo uma reverencia – então por que não aprisionarmos você... seqüestrarmos Draco, junto e desarticularmos os comensais

americanos?

- Creio que eu deva responder isso, jovem Mestre. O que o orgulho de Severus não o deixa falar, é que ele quer salvar Draco dele mesmo. Foi por

isso, que nós traçamos um plano, de retirada dos seus amigos, para depois irmos por Draco. Contudo, fui detectado e, o resto vocês já sabem.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, me responda: pode mesmo invocar e banir seres de outras dimensões? – perguntou Snape.

- Sim, posso. Embora, não com a mesma competência que Stevie...

- Que faz isso, há mais de 10 anos... – complementou Wong, enquanto preparava chá.

- Então temos um acordo – sentenciou Snape, enquanto recebia uma xícara de chá do tibetano – Eu devo salvar Draco. Mesmo que seja dele

mesmo.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Harry.

- Significa que ele provavelmente fez uma promessa... para si ou para outrem de salvá-lo. Se pensarmos no meio que ele andou, provavelmente

deve ter feito um voto perpétuo com algum dos Malfoys. – considerou Hermione.

Snape olhava friamente para a castanha que manteve o desafio. Era obvio que o interesse em Draco era, em parte pelo apreço que sempre tivera

pelo jovem. Mas provavelmente sofrera um pedido dos pais do mesmo.

Vendo que ela terminara a exposição, o velho professor começou a sorrir. Isso fez com que um raio passasse na cabeça do ruivo e, tudo mais

ficasse em segundo plano. Gina e Hermione reconheceram a expressão levemente desligada do ruivo. Já haviam se acostumado ao momento em

que ele faz as conexões em seu cérebro. Mesmo sendo um gênio esforçado, capaz de magias inacreditáveis para as duas. Ainda assim ele era um

gênio específico e sua mente trabalhava encaixando as peças do quebra-cabeça.

- Não foi aos Malfoys que você fez o voto perpétuo. Foi à Alvo – concluiu, levemente triste.

**- O quê? **– gritaram seus amigos. O Sorriso de Snape morreu.

- Quando dois votos perpétuos se encontram; ou seja, três pessoas fazem o voto perpétuo sobre o mesmo assunto, do mesmo ponto-de-vista

para ser mais preciso, ou eles se anulam, ou a vontade do maior mago se sobrepõe à outra. Mesmo que a força de vontade de qualquer um dos

Malfoys fosse maior que a de Alvo, ele ainda era um mago de primeira grandeza, de modo que Snape não pôde escapar da força do feitiço. Alvo

sabia que Snape seria contatado novamente quando Riddle ressuscitou e, por isso precisava colocar um homem de confiança naquele lugar.

Snape tinha todas as condições para o posto, menos a confiança de todos. Matando Alvo, ele ganhou o respeito deles, e cumpriu o desejo de Alvo

de proteger Draco.

**- Por quê acha que o Professor Dumbledore ia querer proteger Malfoy?!** – gritou Harry.

- Porque ele era seu aluno, de certa forma. Como diretor ele considerava-nos todos como alunos e por isso, não iria deixar um de seus alunos

carregar semelhante peso. Isso é lógico. E parece com um plano de Alvo, não concorda Severus Snape?

- Se sabe o que é um voto perpétuo, sabe que não posso contar a verdade – contestou friamente.

- A única dúvida é: por que está aqui? Apenas para proteger Malfoy ou isso significa que o sacrifício de Dumbledore foi em vão? – contestou

Hermione. Já tinha ciência da quantidade de acertos do ruivo. Não adiantaria nada ficar contra ele, mas ajudá-lo a pensar. Ela mesma já tinha se

perguntado sobre isso várias vezes, mas sempre sozinha, por conta de Harry e a palavra Snape.

- Isso não importa, agora! Temos que salvar Kate.

Nesse momento, Anna saiu de seu estado de choque. A primeira reação de Rony foi impedi-la de ver a presença de um comensal, mas tudo mudou

quando ela deu um grito.

**- Tio Severus!** – e correndo foi abraçar o comensal.

- Tio Severus?! – perguntaram Harry, Hermione e Gina. Rony estava boquiaberto demais para exclamar.

- É como eu o chamo. Claro, não somos parentes sanguíneos, mas antes de eu nascer, ele salvou meu pai de um Bola de Fogo Chinês e tempos

depois, foi salvo de uma doença por uma poção de minha avó. Desde então, ele se tornou parte da família! Não sabia que você o conhecia, Rony!

- Ao que parece, antes de perder a memória, seu "tio" foi meu professor. Ele também deu aula para Harry, minha irmã Gina e Hermione.

- Oh... entendo. Mas como é que você me achou, tio?

Nesse momento, o semblante de Severus Snape era de total seriedade. Mas o que os jovens puderam ler no semblante foi algo de preocupação

também. Por isso, Rony tomou a palavra:

- Na verdade, foi o Professor Snape quem planejou a sua fuga. Assim que ele descobriu que você tinha sido presa, ele procurou Wong para

ajudá-lo com o resgate. Depois, ele nos contatou, sem saber que eu e você éramos amigos. Agora estamos bolando um plano para resgatar Kate.

Por isso, vamos precisar de um pouco de espaço e seu tio precisará respirar. O quê está difícil com você o apertando tanto.

Nesse momento, Anna percebeu o que fazia. À cada palavra de seu amigo, ela inconscientemente trazia seu tio postiço mais próxima de si,

incomodando-o. Mesmo com ela, Severus Snape não era uma pessoa dada à manifestações de amor.

- Herms, Gina... importa-se de tomar conta dela para que ela coma? Nós vamos planejar a ação agora.

Ambas as mulheres entenderam o recado e mantiveram a jovem chinesa em direção da cozinha, enquanto os outros se dirigiam para outro

cômodo. Aos homens da casa, ficou o clima tenso. Após um minuto de silencio, coube ao comensal da morte iniciar a conversação.

- Por quê?

- Ela é minha amiga. E ela o estima. Não parece que você tenha feito mal à ela. Não tenho restrições com você. Não tenho lembrança de meu

tempo de colégio, então não dou a mínima se você teve problemas comigo ou com eles. Contanto que eu não tenha maiores problemas com você,

não tenho por que destruir o conceito que ela tem de você.

- Obrigado.

- Esqueça. Quero informações sobre o local.

Tirando de sua túnica uma planta ele mostra as informações para a entrada no comensal. O ruivo olhou para a planta. Entrada, esquerda, final do

corredor, direita, um lance de escadas, esquerda cruzamento a direita. Mais dois lances de escadas. continuando até a esquerda. Ala prisional.

- Já tenho memorizado. O quê devo esperar?

- Não acredito que vocês tenham problemas com a guarda da ala prisional. Nos andares de cima, acredito que vocês tenham apenas alguns

comensais capacitados. Com as capacidades de duelo de Potter não devem encontrar grandes dificuldades.

- E quanto à Malfoy? Onde posso encontrá-lo?

- No gabinete do prefeito, segundo andar. Sala principal. Segundo andar no final do corredor à esquerda. Potter, precisará de autocontrole para

não perder a cabeça contra Malfoy.

- Harry não vai. Eu o quero de olho em você. Nada pessoal, claro. Além disso, é mais seguro fazê-lo sozinho.

- Você pretende ir sozinho? – interrogou Snape.

- Sim. Qual é o endereço do prostíbulo?

- Conhece a cidade?

- Sim. Qual o local?

- Prefeitura.

Harry olhou para o amigo e notou o olhar decidido. Sabia que era a hora da ação.

- Harry, venha comigo. Wong, tome conta de todos. Vamos!

Saindo da sala, andou até seu quarto e foi se preparar. Saindo do lugar, viu seu melhor amigo esperando-o.

- Fique de olho nele. Não creio que ele esteja com vontade de armar alguma coisa, mas vejo tudo como possibilidades. E ele tem chances de

trair-nos. Considerando tudo, acho que é melhor você grudar nele. Mas não diga nada sobre isso para Anna. Nem uma palavra.

- Entendido. Sensei... sinto que passei do limite anteriormente.

- Eu compreendo. Você tem problemas com ele. Mas temos que fazer o possível para aproveitar as possibilidades para avançarmos em nossa luta.

- É melhor você levar a capa de invisibilidade. Como ela é um artigo raro no mundo mágico, provavelmente ela passará em qualquer barreira.

- Obrigado, Harry. volto em menos de uma hora.

Descendo a escada, Rony despediu-se de sua irmã, Hermione e Anna. Quando ele estava saindo, Anna correu até ele e deu-lhe um beijo na

bochecha.

- Boa sorte e, por favor tenha cuidado. Não posso perder você também.

- Não se preocupe. A sorte é a moeda dos incompetentes. Agora volte com as meninas e, antes que imagine, Kate estará conosco – concluiu,

pegando um sobretudo no armário, próximo à porta e, sem olhar para trás, encaminhou-se para fora.

Quando o ruivo saiu da casa, Anna juntou-se com Gina e Hermione. Ela resolveu perguntar para as duas:

- E como foi a chegada dele em Londres?

- Como você deve imaginar, a chegada dele foi uma festa. Especialmente se pensarmos o momento que estávamos vivendo. Ele é um símbolo de

força para nós – disse a ruiva.

- Eu tive problemas em reconhecê-lo – comenta a castanha – por isso, nós passamos por alguns maus bocados. Contudo, depois que ele e eu

acertamos nossos problemas, nos tornamos uma equipe mais coesa.

- E ele continua beijando bem? – perguntou Anna, como se não importasse.

**- Como?!** – interrogou a castanha.

- Bom, nós tivemos um namorico antes de nos tornarmos amigos. Ele me disse na época que ele sentia que tinha alguma coisa ligando ele à sua

antiga vida. Desse modo, resolvemos ficar como amigos. Mas pela sua cara – diz apontando para Hermione – devo desconfiar que vocês estão

juntos, não?

- É, Herms... ela te pegou! – sorriu a ruiva.

**- Gina!**

- O quê, Mione? Você foi pega. Querendo ou não, eu não posso responder à pergunta dela. A única que pode é você! – sorriu.

* * *

Andar pelas ruas de Nova York à noite não era nenhuma novidade para o ruivo. Sempre curtira o lado divertido da cidade enquanto pôde e,

mesmo seu sensei, especialmente por sua pouca necessidade de descanso, era uma criatura que atuava melhor à noite. Por isso mesmo havia

ensinado ao ruivo uma importante lição: quanto maiores as trevas, maiores serão as chances de corrupção das pessoas. haveria dois lados

distintos: aqueles que seriam vistos como presas e outro; como predadores. Era importante saber qual o seu lado, tanto quanto poder transitar

entre os dois para conseguir seu objetivo. Justamente por isso, usava um sobretudo que, aliada ao seu tamanho e compleição física, faziam com

que se tornasse um tubarão nadando em meio à sardinhas. Mesmo sozinho, seu porte impunha respeito.

Foi quando ouviu um grito de socorro de uma voz feminina e, graças ao seu ouvido sensível, pode detectar com precisão a distancia do pedido. Em

sua mente, uma pequena batalha interna debatia-se entre ajudar e não ajudar a pessoa. Ele sabia que não poderia ajudar à todos na cidade sem

expor a missão à atrasos e possíveis fracassos. Especialmente se contarmos os comensais, lobisomens e golens na cidade. A outra parte da sua

mente lhe dizia que, se não estaria por perto o tempo todo, onde estivesse faria o suficiente. Nesse momento, ouviu um pedaço de pano sendo

rasgado e não pode conter a raiva. Essa mulher, fosse quem fosse, não era diferente de Anna, Kate ou qualquer das outras vítimas que estavam

presas e sendo agredidas, humilhadas e seviciadas pelos mesmos comensais que ele queria deter.

Correndo até o local, ele localizou o estuprador e pegou uma tampa de lixo, atirando-a com precisão. O estuprador pareceu inicialmente confuso.

- Ei, seu lixo? Por que não procura o buraco de onde saiu e se enfia nele?

- Ora, ora... um herói... agora eu vou sangrar você primeiro e depois volto com essa belezinha – disse o bandido, socando a jovem, para

imobilizá-la.

A ação se passou em pouco mais de alguns minutos. Com uma faca de caça, o estuprador foi para cima do ruivo, que sem mostrar medo,

preparou-se para um combate desarmado. Ele sabia que a primeira regra em uma briga de faca era:

"você vai se cortar. O segredo é se cortar menos que seu oponente!"

com isso em mente, ele decidiu desarmar o jovem e mantendo um pouco de distancia, tentou um soco no rosto, fazendo com que o atacante

tentasse manter sua guarda com a faca, brandindo-a de um lado para o outro. Como o ruivo esperava, ele tentou uma estocada, abrindo a

oportunidade para que Rony segurasse seu braço e o puxasse de encontro a si, usando a força do puxão em um arremesso. Este caiu próximo da

entrada de um beco, enquanto sua faca voou para longe. Quando o homem estava se incorporando novamente, outro homem de sobretudo

apareceu do beco, por trás do estuprador e sem chance de defesa, pegou a cabeça do outro e girou-a até um sentido que parecera antinatural

para o ruivo o estalo ecoou pelo beco. Era o fim da batalha.

- Você é corajoso ou muito burro. Nessa cidade do jeito que está, ela poderia ser muito bem uma assaltante em busca de sua vítima – disse o

homem. A mulher se encheu de pavor, quando acordou e viu os dois homens em sua direção.

- Não se preocupe... não vamos te machucar.

- Você?! – ela chorou, quando olhou no recém chegado. Ele aparentava meia idade, mas não tinha qualquer sinal de que os anos lhe tiraram

alguma agilidade. Seu cabelo era negro como a escuridão do beco; o sobretudo fazia bem o seu trabalho, acrescentando ao homem um aspecto

terrível. Em suas costas, uma bolsa enorme estava presa à alça que passava por seu tórax. Agora que o sobretudo estava parcialmente aberto,

tanto a jovem mulher quanto Rony puderam ver sua camiseta, na qual uma estilizada caveira aparecia.

- Cada um de vocês devem tomar cuidado quando andar na rua... e ruivo... se quer ser herói, lembre-se: não importa o quanto se tente... o

máximo que se ganha sendo herói é uma bandeira à meio mastro e uma cerveja dedicada por seus amigos... se eles sobreviverem.

Depois disso, tão rápido quanto chegou saiu.

- Como você se chama? – perguntou o jovem, enquanto tirava sua camiseta e dava para ela vestir.

- Eu me chamo Keira...eu só saí para conseguir algo para meus irmãos comerem... desde que começou os ataques aqui... a vida tem sido tão

dura...

- Venha... vou escoltá-la até sua casa... não deixarei que mais nada aconteça com você...

- Obrigado! Você salvou minha vida... jamais esperei que isso aconteceria comigo...

- Não se preocupe com isso... considere um pedido de desculpa por todos aqueles que não puderam ou não quiseram intervir por medo.

Caminhando por meia quadra até um prédio, a garota entrou pela porta.

- Quer entrar? Não é seguro ficar aí fora...

- Desculpe, mas tenho que salvar uma pessoa... espero que nos encontremos, em melhores circunstâncias.

- Eu também – disse a jovem, fechando a porta do prédio. Satisfeito, o jovem foi andando até o final do quarteirão. Ali estava uma visão

impressionante; o homem que desaparecera estava ali, com 4 corpos.

- Você é desleixado... esses 4 estavam preparados para uma emboscada.

- Eu tenho ouvidos de tuberculoso. Ouvi você o tempo todo.

- Você é Ronald Weasley, certo? Temos um amigo em comum.

- Sim... e você é Frank Rook. Tem visto Luke?

- Não depois que essa confusão começou. Mas ele já me falou sobre suas capacidades.

- E você quer que eu as utilize. Quais são seus planos?

- Destruir o quartel General dos tais comensais.

- Tem pessoas inocentes lá dentro.

- E é por isso que vamos resgatá-los. Sei de seus poderes. Parece-me justo que a magia que nos colocou nisso, nos tirar disso!

- No quê está pensando? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Voá-los pelos ares – disse, sinalizando a bolsa.

- Onde nos encontraremos? – perguntou o ruivo.

- No telhado em frente. Em 45 minutos. Depois disso, explodirei a prefeitura.

- Nesse caso, é melhor eu andar depressa. – disse, colocando o cronômetro do relógio para rodar.

Saindo em direção ao beco, o ruivo teleportou-se para o centro, e foi em direção ao prédio da prefeitura. Escondido nas sombras, ele olhou a

entrada e saída de comensais, sacou a capa da invisibilidade e vestiu-a, indo para a porta – com cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém – e

entrou com relativa facilidade. Olhando para os lados, encontrou a porta que esperava e seguiu por ela de acordo com o caminho gravado em sua

mente. Em dado momento, ele teve que esperar até alguns comensais passarem.

- Quando vai chegará a nova remesse de mulheres? – perguntou um comensal.

- Já enjoou dessas? Ainda tem alguma que você não comeu? – gracejou o outro.

- Só as exclusivas. Mas elas não me interessam. Não se preocupem, logo estaremos recebendo um novo estoque de Ohio... e sabe o melhor? Pelo

que dizem, são virgens!

- Ah... isso não existe mais! – riu o companheiro.

Enraivecido com o comentário, o ruivo seguiu até o segundo subsolo e chegou em uma porta, onde um comensal estava abusando de uma jovem.

Se aproximando com cautela, um golpe certeiro o colocou inconsciente. A jovem estava assustada quando viu um ruivo jovem aparecer do nada.

**- Ahhh!** – gritou a jovem.

- Por favor, não faça barulho... fui enviado para resgatá-los.

- Vários já tentaram... e só conseguiram morrer nas mãos desses malditos.

- Você conheceu Anna, uma jovem chinesa? Ela está em segurança agora. Eu vou levá-las para o mesmo lugar.

Após pegar a chave da prisão, deu o relógio para ela. e pediu-lhe que lhe informasse à cada período de 5 minutos passados. Em seguida, entrou

naquele depósito humano e viu, estarrecido um grupo de mulheres esfarrapadas, muitas seminuas e, absolutamente todas, com pouco ou

nenhum traço de brilho no olhar. Ao que parecia alguém esmagara a vontade dessas mulheres, até mesmo de viver. Encontrar Kate parecia uma

missão difícil, mas para horror dele, ele apenas teve que procurar a jovem que apresentava o pior quadro de inanição.

- Kate... Kate... acorda, por favor – sussurrou o ruivo.

- Quem...? – balbuciou a garota.

- Rony... se lembra?... o ruivão... vim tirar vocês daqui.

- 15 minutos – informou a jovem, com o relógio.

**- Quem é você?!** – gritou uma das mulheres.

**- Deixe-a em paz, seu maldito!** – gritou outra.

- Ouçam todas... meu nome é Ronald e eu sou amigo de Kate... eu voltei à alguns dias de viagem e soube o quê aconteceu. Agora para tirar vocês

daqui, precisarei que me ajudem à ajudá-las.

Algumas mulheres ficaram mudas, enquanto outro grupo ria descaradamente.

- Acha que nunca tentaram? O quê acha que aconteceu com os outros? – gritou uma jovem, com escárnio.

- Não sei... mas eu não me comparo com ninguém. Eu vim aqui tirar minha amiga ou morrer tentando e não tenho muita vontade de morrer aqui.

- Então como resolverá esse enigma, bonzão. Se não notou estamos acorrentadas à parede.

Realmente era algo que não havia notado, mas ele não se preocupou por isso. era hora de agir. Abrindo um portal com cada mão, foi em cada uma

das mulheres e, com precisão, teleportou parte dos grilhões, lançando-os em parte do Rio Hudson.

- Como você... ? – perguntou uma das jovens, chamada Samantha.

- Essas correntes podem ser mágicas, mas com esse teleporte, posso colocar uma parte delas em outro lugar e quando o portal se fecha, não há

mágica que resolva isso. Basicamente é física elementar aplicada à magia.

- Rony... é você...? – ele ouviu a voz de Kate, tênue.

- Pode apostar, guria – respondeu, feliz de ver que a garota estava reagindo.

- Como posso ter certeza...?

- Nos conhecemos na biblioteca, sua cor favorita é lilás, suas meias preferidas tinham espaço para os dedos e sua flor favorita é a margarida.

Presenteei-lhe com um ramalhete delas antes de ir encontrar meus pais na Inglaterra.

- Como você descobriu...? – perguntou.

- Encontrei com Anna e Wong por acidente e só soube disso ontem. Desculpe por não ter vindo antes.

- Anna... ela está...? – começou a dizer, fracamente.

- Viva, bem alimentada e lhe esperando. – agora vamos sair daqui.

**- Espere!** – gritou Kate – temos que levar Piotr conosco.

- Quem?

- Há mais um prisioneiro aqui... ele tentou nos ajudar quando foi trazido para cá... – por favor, Rony... ajude-o – pediu desesperadamente.

- Já se passaram 35 minutos.

Caminhando com cuidado, ele foi até uma porta de aço no fim do calabouço e viu um homem forte, mas mal nutrido preso em grilhões, como os

outros.

- Afastem-se... isso vai fazer barulho! – falou o ruivo, enquanto uma tatuagem se formava em seu peito e a porta não foi páreo para o golpe. O

homem preso, estava surpreso com a intrusão – Oi... foi daqui que pediram a pizza? – gracejou.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o homem com um acento oriundo do leste europeu.

- Um amigo... agora se puder ficar quieto, enquanto eu dou um jeito nessas correntes...

- Força bruta não adianta – falou o homem.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Um teleporte depois e o homem estava livre. Quando iam saindo, um comensal entrou para procurar diversão e encontrou um murro voando em

sua cara. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, estava preso nas mãos do forte homem.

- Segure-o enquanto eu faço algumas perguntas: onde está Malfoy?!

- Nunca vou dizer, sangue-sujo! – cuspiu o homem, enquanto Piotr quebrava-lhe um dedo.

- Só vou perguntar mais uma vez. Depois você vai me contar por bem. Onde está Malfoy?! – sussurrou perigosamente, antes de quebrar mais um

dedo – lembre-se que posso fazer isso a noite toda.

- Segundo andar... subindo a escada do lado esquerdo... – comentou entre murmúrios, o homem. Sem perder tempo, ele colocou o homem para

dormir, nocauteado.

- 40 minutos!

- Ouçam bem: uma bomba explodirá em 5 minutos... vou teleportar vocês para um lugar seguro e quando as pessoas no local perguntarem por

mim, digam-lhe que faltava Malfoy. Mas não contem nada sobre a bomba.

As mulheres entraram em pânico ao saberem que uma bomba ia explodir ali, mas a maioria delas achava que era uma justa vingança pelo que

elas tiveram que passar.

_- Que os Caninos de Hagatoth me permitam ir ao meu lugar de destino_ – murmurou, abrindo o portal com as duas mãos juntas. Isso fazia com que o

tamanho do portal fosse muito maior, para as mulheres passarem. No fim da fila, o outro homem disse:

- Vou ficar com você e ajudá-lo!

- Nada disso... você vai com elas... será mais simples se não pudermos deixar ninguém para trás e o que está em melhores condições, sou eu.

- Rony... eu... – começou a dizer Kate, mas o ruivo apenas a empurrou para o portal e, sendo a última, fechou o portal. Tinha aproximadamente 3

minutos e contando. Pela estrutura da planta, não foi difícil para seu cérebro calcular a altura do 2º andar. Feito isso, teleportou-se à uma

distância considerável e, portando a capa de Harry, não teria problemas com que alguém o visse.

Para seu azar, ele caiu logo em frente de dois comensais e sem pestanejar, atacou-os marcialmente. Chegando no topo da escada seguiu o

corredor até o final onde uma porta suntuosa divisava os cômodos. Decidiu bater na porta. Toc, toc,

- Vá embora... estou ocupado.

- Draco... é importante! – disse, engrossando a voz.

**- Quem é o estúpido que me chama pelo primeiro nome?!** – disse, abrindo a porta violentamente, para encontrar com um rosto de infância –

**Você!**

Draco não viu o soco que o mandou à inconsciência. Ele voou aproximadamente 2 metros e caiu, como se estivesse morto. olhando para o relógio,

pôde divisar. Faltava um minuto para o fim do prazo. Pegando o loiro, teleportou-se para o topo do prédio, onde Frank Rook já o esperava.

- Demorou demais – disse, frio.

- Cheguei um minuto mais cedo que o combinado.

- Teve problemas?

- Não. Nada que valha a pena mencionar... a não ser que eles irão trazer mais mulheres seqüestradas de Ohio.

- Ficarei de olho – diz o homem, enquanto saca um lança foguetes de sua bolsa. Ronald não pode fazer nada além de olhar como o homem armava

a coisa e apontava para o prédio.

- Tem certeza que vai fazer isso?

- Eles são bruxos, mas eu também tenho amigos que conhecem um truque ou dois – disse o homem, enquanto sacava um controle remoto do

bolso.

- O quê isto faz? – perguntou intrigado.

- Esse controle libera os tanques de óxido nitroso no sistema de ventilação. Isso vai distraí-los e embotar o julgamento deles até que a série de

explosões comece. Se eu fosse você sairia daqui agora.

- Ar doce? Isso parece retirado de um filme dos anos 80.

Normalmente usado em consultório de dentistas, o oxido nitroso é um anestésico potente que faz com que a pessoa tenha um alto grau de

euforia. Contudo, se a mistura for adulterada, pode causar perda da inibição e embotar o julgamento de um indivíduo.

- Então pra quê o lança foguetes? Se você instalou bombas no entorno do prédio? – perguntou o ruivo, percebendo o plano de Rook.

- Efeito dramático! Agora vá embora.

Quando o ruivo e seu refém desapareceram, Frank Rook fez algo que não estava acostumado a fazer. Sorrir. Por meses ele tentou, em vão,

descobrir um jeito de acabar com aquele lugar sem matar as vítimas. Todos os planos idealizados esbarravam nas dificuldades mágicas ou técnicas

e, quando já estava aceitando que aquelas mulheres estariam em sua alma como manchas, encontrou a resposta quando viu um jovem adulto

partir para cima de um grupo de comensais e, enfrentá-los sem medo e igualmente. Ficou estarrecido quando este se dividiu em 8 partes, mas se

lembrou de uma foto que vira na última vez que esteve com Luke na época da resistência. Então conectou os pontos e sabia que era só vigiar

Greenwich Village para encontrá-lo novamente. Uma vitória limpa.

Após dar tempo para o oxido nitroso se espalhar pela antiga prefeitura do Estado de Nova Iorque, um foguete foi lançado em direção ao prédio,

que explodiu uma parte dele. em seguida, se ouviram explosões em torno da fundação. Satisfeito com seu trabalho, o homem decidiu que era hora

de dar uma pequena viagem até Ohio.

Quando o ruivo apareceu em sua sala, uma pequena multidão aguardava ansiosa. Além de seus amigos, aproximadamente 20 mulheres que havia

resgatado, além de Kate e Piotr. Trazendo o corpo inerte de Draco Malfoy.

- Voltei! – disse jovialmente.

Uma torrente de aplausos, abraços e cumprimentos se fez presente, enquanto Snape tirava o jovem Malfoy da visão das mulheres. Ele sabia que

se, elas o vissem, provavelmente o linchariam sem remorso.

**- Você voltou!** – gritou alegremente Gina.

- Como disse que faria! Eu cumpro minhas promessas, baixinha.

- Você nos salvou! – bagunçou seu cabelo, Samantha.

- Eu disse que faria. E quanto aos comensais, não se preocupem... eles estão meio...

- Explodidos...? – disse uma voz.

- Podemos dizer assim.

- Ronald, você não... – quis saber Hermione.

- Não, Herms,... não fui eu que explodi o prédio. Apenas os retirei de lá. Agora, nossa prioridade é arrumarmos roupas e lugar para que todos

possam descansar.

- Wong está cuidando disso. Harry e Snape levaram Draco para o escritório de Steve. Agora, se eu fosse você, aproveitaria sua recepção de herói

– sorriu sua irmã;

Sem esperar ele foi rodeado por várias mulheres, enquanto a castanha saia dali com sua amiga.

- Nenhuma ponta de ciúme? Estamos crescendo, Hermione? – perguntou a mais nova, com uma ponta de humor.

- Em algum momento, tenho que começar a confiar nele, certo? – retorquiu a outra.

- Então não vai se importar de que aquela loira esteja asfixiando ele com seu peitos, certo? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Boa tentativa Gina, mas não vai funcionar. Eu não vou olhar – conclui, vitoriosa.

- Você é quem sabe... – diz à amiga, dando de ombros.

Debatendo-se internamente por alguns segundos, Hermione decide olhar para se certificar que ele está bem, mas quando volta para sua posição

inicial, vê sua amiga sorrindo diabolicamente.

- Ainda tens muito a aprender, pequeno gafanhoto!

- Grande... agora o senso de humor de Rony está contagiando a família toda! – rodou os olhos, a jovem.

Enquanto isso, uma pequena conversa acontece entre um grupo de amigos. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Anna e Kate conseguiram chegar até o

jovem.

**- Rony... você conseguiu!** – gritou Anna.

- Eu disse para você!

- Meu Deus, você está... diferente de quando foi - disse Kate, que tomara uma poção revigorante criada por Hermione. Ela estaria elétrica por

algumas horas, mas depois descansaria por quase meio dia. foi uma decisão das três garotas em preparar algumas poções revigorantes,

especialmente presumindo que o ruivo traria mais alguém com ele. Contudo, não esperavam tantas pessoas.

- Muitas coisas aconteceram nesse período. Para todos nós... – ponderou o ruivo, fazendo com que suas amigas concordassem – Kate... você sabe

algo do Josh?...

- Creio que eu deva responder isso – pronunciou o homem que ele ajudara – quando eu o encontrei, ele estava mortalmente ferido, mas pôde me

dizer qual a localização do covil daqueles monstros. Quando eu tentei retirá-las, fui descoberto e acabei preso lá. Seu amigo está enterrado em

uma colina, em um condado próximo daqui.

O semblante sério de todos mostrava a tristeza dos amigos. Agora eram apenas 3 sobreviventes. Wong chegou ao local e informou às mulheres

que ele havia preparado quartos coletivos para elas, na ala oeste da casa. Essa ala era normalmente usada pelos antigos moradores, exceto

Wong, Stephen e Rony, que ficavam na ala direita, próxima à biblioteca. Nessas alas havia algumas suítes, necessárias para o asseio das

mulheres.

Muitas entenderam a situação e se encaminharam para o local, deixando os amigos e o jovem resgatado no processo.

- Como ele terminou...? – perguntou Kate, após um largo silencio.

- Eu estive com ele o tempo todo... eu segurei sua mão. E lhe fiz a promessa de ajudar vocês.

- Obrigada... – disse Anna, abraçando-o – você tem a nossa eterna gratidão.

- Desculpem interrompê-los, Mestre Ronald, mas Severus precisa de sua presença.

- Não se preocupem... vocês precisam descansar. Piotr, espero que não se importe em dividir um quarto comigo... a casa está um pouco cheia, mas

pode ficar com a cama.

- Eu nunca poderia... – começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido.

- Eu estarei bem no sofá. Além disso, temos que nos preocupar com o resto de nossas vidas, amanhã. Hoje, você precisa daquela cama mais do

que eu!

- Entendo e... obrigado.

- Esqueça... – disse, dando as costas e seguindo o aprendiz de seu Mestre – e agora, qual era o plano de vocês, após tirar Malfoy?

- Imagino que você irá adorar, mas prefiro que seu ex-professor de poções lhe conte.

Entendo no escritório que, antigamente pertencera à Stephen, o ruivo vê Hermione, Gina, Harry e Snape, em volta do corpo desacordado de Draco

Malfoy.

- Não me disse que iria soltar todos lá – comentou acidamente, o ex-comensal.

- Não disse quantas pessoas estavam lá... achei injusto poder burlar a segurança do local e voltar apenas com essa ou aquela. Não concorda?

- E quanto aos comensais?

- Cruzei com outra pessoa que tinha seu próprio plano para destruir o local. Só precisava retirar os prisioneiros. Uma mão lavando a outra.

- Não importa, agora temos que ajudar Draco. Isso requer sua habilidade.

- No quê está pensando? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Conheço Malfoy como a palma da minha mão. Para convencê-lo é necessário que suas decisões tenham conseqüências graves, para que veja

como elas o afetarão. Mas não podemos esperar que seus erros venham para assombrá-lo. Então, quais seriam as opções?... – concluiu com

cerimônia.

- Então você quer que ele veja as conseqüências de suas escolhas, mostrando para ele o futuro de sua alma – considerou o jovem.

- Sim. Eu quero que você invoque um demônio para que ele conheça a verdadeira face do mal.

- Tudo bem, leve-o para o porão. Temos um demônio para invocar.

Gina e Hermione assustaram-se e olharam para a decisão dele. O ruivo tinha um olhar decisivo e apenas parecia levemente preocupado. Wong

percebeu a reação delas e tranqüilizou-as.

- Algo comum nessa casa.

Assim quando a saída dos homens, pois Draco era levado para o porão por Severus Snape, as duas resolveram perguntar para o jovem.

- Ronald... você está certo disso?

- Não se preocupem. Eu já fiz isso poucas vezes, mas já vi Steve fazer dezenas de vezes. Macaquinho vê, macaquinho faz. Vocês não precisam

ver... não é nada bonito.

- Por quê você sabe fazer isso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Porque Stephen queria que eu soubesse o perigo da utilização inadvertida de meus poderes. Então eu acompanhei várias vezes quando ele

teve que fechar os portais que bruxos inexperientes abriram. Existem muitas pessoas costumam fazer pactos com seres arcanos por dinheiro,

poder ou fama... mas existem pessoas que mordem mais do que podem mastigar... especialmente quanto à conclamação de grandes demônios.

- Grandes demônios? – exclamaram as duas.

- Sim. Esses demônios estão em todos os lugares e são regentes de seus domínios. Por isso, eles só aparecem em casos especiais. Mas posso

chamar um deles.

* * *

Um copo com água foi suficiente para acordar o inconsciente loiro. Cortesia de Harry, que não escondeu a satisfação em fazê-lo. A primeira reação

de Draco foi procurar pelo ataque, mas tudo o que viu foi um velho conhecido, que segundo as notícias deveria estar morto.

**- Você!** – gritou, enquanto avançava para seu oponente, que não teve dificuldade em colocar o pé no peito do jovem e levá-lo novamente à

cadeira.

- Sempre ouvi sobre a astúcia dos Sonserinos. Você deve ser exceção. – comentou ameno. Isso fez com que o jovem começasse a se dar conta do

que acontecia ao seu redor e se acalmasse. Se quisessem, ele estaria morto e era hora de seguir o jogo deles por enquanto. Olhou para Potter

sem temor, assim fazendo com o homem careca que estava mais ao longe. Sua atitude durou até ver seu mestre e amigo.

**- Maldito Severus! Você me vendeu!** – urrou, saindo da cadeira, procurando sua varinha no bolso da túnica, apenas para perceber que estava

desarmado.

- Cale-se Draco. Há muito mais aqui do que apenas o que você **acha** que está acontecendo.

- Ah É? – bufou irônico – e o que está acontecendo?

- A verdade – respondeu Wong.

- O quê?

- Severus e Wong fizeram um acordo, pois ele acredita que você merece saber a verdade. Sobre quem você serve.

- E o quê você sabe sobre o Lord das Trevas? – perguntou desafiante.

- A questão não é essa... a questão é: à quem o seu Lord das Trevas serve – continuou Wong.

- Você é idiota? Ele não serve à ninguém!

- Façamos o seguinte Malfoy... você é meu convidado para uma invocação. Se ainda acreditar no que diz, estará livre para sair pela porta de casa.

- Ah, claro. Imagino que eu deva acreditar em vocês. Pior que isso, só me dizer que o pobretão Weasley é quem vai fazer a invocação.

- Na verdade vou sim. E antes de qualquer coisa, quero lhes dizer para ficarem quietos. Apenas eu, Wong e Severus poderemos fazer perguntas,

pois nós já estivemos em contato com ele anteriormente.

- Como você...? – começou a perguntar o ex-professor.

- Eu vejo a marca dele em você – respondeu calmamente – E agora, Wong pode iniciar as preparações?

- Claro.

A seguir uma porta se abriu e duas jovens bruxas entraram no recinto. Harry procurou tampar a visão de Malfoy, mas foi impossível defendê-las do

ácido comentário:

- Sangue Ruim Granger e Pobretona Weasley... agora a festa esta completa.

- Malfoy... que desprazer – falou Hermione.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Harry.

- Viemos ver o quê acontecerá – respondeu Gina, tranquilamente.

- Vocês só querem ver a cara de Malfoy, não é? – perguntou o moreno, travessamente.

- Não podem nos prender por estarmos curiosas, certo? – concluiu a castanha.

- Tudo bem, mas tem que ficar em silencio.

Assim que todos se calaram, coube ao ruivo fechar dois círculos sobrepostos, com os dedos. Isso daria uma proteção extra aos outros, e começou

a pronunciar-se em uma língua morta, retirada de um manuscrito de 5 mil anos atrás, feito a partir de uma tentativa de reproduzir o

necromonicom.

De repente o porão cresceu em forma e tamanho até ficar parecido com uma caverna. Isso foi necessário para a evocação pois o demônio

invocado tinha dezenas de metros de altura. Contudo, em nenhum momento Ronald disse quem seria convocado.

_**- Quem me chama?**_ – perguntou o ser exalando enxofre de seu hálito – _**Quem ousa chamar Mefisto?!**_

- Alguém que não tem medo de você! – contestou Ronald seguro de si. Pese sua segurança, os outros não podiam deixar de estar aterrorizados

com o fato de que o ser tinha sua pele vermelho sangue e sua língua era bifurcada como a de uma cobra, mas parecia mais articulada que uma

víbora. Seus olhos estavam cobertos pelo encantamento, mas ninguém duvidava que ele poderia fazer com que qualquer bruxo congelara com

eles – para uma inquisição.

_**- Ah... vejo que o filhote está brincando com as coisas do papai**_ – burlou-se Mefisto – _**Como anda Strange? Ainda com aquele probleminha **_

_**com as mãos.**_

- Isso não lhe diz respeito – cortou Wong.

_**- Ah claro... o lacaio... espere tem mais alguém com vocês dois. Sim, alguém conhecido, mas que não visito há muito tempo... como vai Severus?**_

- Bem melhor quando não era preciso ver sua cara feia – respondeu prontamente.

_**- Você fere meus sentimentos assim. À que devo essa intrigante visita?**_

- Você não pode fazer perguntas fora do círculo místico. Só responder.

_**- Vou aceitar seus termos por enquanto... parece divertido.**_

- O quê sabe sobre Lord Voldemort?

_**- Ah, Tommy... uma alma fácil, sabe? Das mais fáceis que já levei.**_

- Explique-se!

_**- Tom Marvollo Riddle já estava condenado antes do nascimento... tanta dor, inveja e ódio em seu nascimento que eu só tive que dar um **_

_**empurrãozinho na direção certa para que ele se tornasse o que vocês, bruxos de meia tigela conhecem como Voldemort. Ele me pediu **_

_**habilidades extraordinárias em magia e eu, que vi o potencial do jovem fiquei mais que satisfeito em atendê-lo. No entanto, ele me **_

_**enganou na hora de pagar sua dívida, ele resolveu me enganar.**_

- Criando as Horcruxes? – perguntou Severus.

_**- Sim. Contudo, agora ele agora não é mais interessante, pois não é uma alma completa. Mas isso não se pode dizer dos seus seguidores. **_

_**Não é, Snape?**_

- Cale-se. Isso não é nada demais. Agora o que preparou para os Malfoys?

_**- Os seus Malfoys, nada mais são do que pequenas peças na engrenagem da vida. Acredito que Lúcius apreciará a vida de servidão que **_

_**lhe espera... já Narcisa, creio que meus demônios acharão um modo de se divertirem com ela pela eternidade. Já a pequena doninha... **_

_**sim, eu sinto ocheiro do seu medo à quilômetros de distância... pequeno Draco. Não quero lhe tirar o prazer da surpresa.**_

- Ele sabe que está aqui! – sussurrou Snape para Rony.

- Eu tenho culpa que seu protegido se mijou nas calças – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- O quê sabe sobre a espada espiritual? – tornou a perguntar Rony.

_**- Nada que você não possa ter acesso, dentro da sua casa. Mas vou lhe contar uma coisa: tanto Nastirth, o demônio criador, quanto **_

_**Surtur, o demônio ferreiro estão mortos. Sem eles, não há possibilidades efetivas de conseguir forjar uma espada espiritual.**_

- Desse modo... encerra-se a conexão.

_**- Não vai me agradecer pelo meu tempo... triste... e Draco... **_– sorriu Mefisto, como mil sóis negros –_** ... te vejo por aqui.**_

Assim que o portal se encerrou e a sala voltou ao seu estado natural, a porta do porão reaparecia ter adquirido vida, pois uma forte batida se

seguiu. Rony ainda estava parado no mesmo posto, recuperando o fôlego. Mas ele sabia que as jovens bruxas já haviam deixado o local e,

possivelmente esvaziariam o conteúdo de seus estômagos em breve. Não era a parte que ele mais adorava de seus poderes, mas vinha parte

com o pacote. Seu amigo estava ao seu lado, mas com os olhos esbugalhados e respirando com dificuldade.

- Vamos, Harry... já acabou...

Assentindo, Wong encaminha o jovem para o andar superior, enquanto o ruivo pensava ter subestimado seus amigos. Não se lembrava de ter

ficado tão apavorado na presença de Mefisto pela primeira vez. Dirigindo-se à Draco, que ainda estava em choque, disse:

- Está livre para ir... agora já sabe a verdade – e deu as costas para o rapaz. Quando se aproximou à saída, ouviu:

- Espere... e quanto à tudo isso? – perguntou assustado – e quanto aos meus pais.

- Não me interessa. Acabo de cumprir minha parte no acordo que tinha com Snape – disse, encaminhando-se para a escada.

- Por... por... **Por favor**... **me ajude!** – disse, o jovem loiro, com pinta que lutou contra tudo o que fora ensinado em sua infância, apenas por pedir

ajuda sinceramente. Isso não disse nada para o ruivo, mas o moreno, que ouviu o pedido, olhou para seu amigo e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Para salvar sua alma é necessário o arrependimento verdadeiro por seus pecados. Depois você deve pagar por seus pecados e buscar a

redenção de seus atos. A salvação é individual. Se quiser descobrir o caminho, recomendo que converse com Severus Snape... ele conhece esse

caminho melhor que qualquer outro aqui.

* * *

_Antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de deixar claro que este é o capítulo mais dificil de ser escrito até aqui, devido principalmente à entrada dos_

_MM´s: Malfoy e Mefisto. Eu poderia ter colocado o capítuo mais cedo, mas tive que quebrar a cabeça para levar tudo até Mefisto. Sinto pela_

_demora._

_Outro motivo que fez esse capítulo demorar mais que o programado foram meu diagnostico de gripe suína (não se preocupem, minhas chances de_

_bater as botas estão em 500 para 1) e o fato que minha mente já está pensando no final e no epílogo da saga. Obviamente, não vou dar Spoilers,_

_mas vocês vão adorar._

_Devido à falta de respostas positivas, estou informando também que não haverá mais desafios. Foi divertido para mim, fazê-los. contudo, parece_

_que os leitores não gostaram. Nada contra, então retirarei essa idéia, embora quem quiser me mandar um desafio, esteja à vontade. O monolito_

_negro, como alguns apaixonados por filmes devem ter se ligado é parte integrante do filme 2001 - uma odisséia no Espaço. Já o anime citado que_

_usa o monolito negro é Evangelion. Como no mês passado, Cybelle conseguiu acertar a resposta, mas por ter ganhado o desafio anterior, ela_

_abriu espaço para outro ganhador, que não houve._

_**Cybelle,**_

_Realmente foi um desafio interessante e mais uma vez, você saiu vitoriosa, quer dizer, tão vitoriosa quanto uma vitória vazia pode ser, mas isso _

_não interessa. Aposto que te dei uma quebradeira de cabeça. Finalmente de FÉRIAS? Aproveite, mas não vá pegar uma gripe. Fique na cama de _

_preguiça apenas! Você verá como essa xícara terá ligação com o futuro. E, tenho que confessar... todo mundo teve ou tem um professor meio _

_Snape que adora odiar. E especialmente quando descobre que, o mal amado, pelo visto sabe ensinar bem pra caramba, mas você jamais admitiria _

_isso em voz alta e nem sob tortura. Especialmente porque só admite para si mesmo depois de décadas que não vê mais o dito cujo. A presença de _

_Snape é uma homenagem à todos os professores mal-amdos, amargos, durões, insensíveis, hipócritas que passam por nossas vidas. E a _

_presença de Draco apenas mostra que, em algum momento, esses filhos da mãe tiveram algum aluno preferido. Será que vou ser bem visto em _

_passeatas de professores por melhores salários? Só o tempo dirá!_

_Mas acabou o barato! não teremos grandes participações de Snape no futuro da saga... pelo menos, não até que eu termine a postagem. Sou _

_volúvel. Apenas posso adiantar que o mistério da caneca se ligará com o mistério de... opa, isso é spoiler... foi mal..._

Nos Lemos,

Fan Surfer.


	16. A Aurora Rubra

Após alguns minutos, a porta da cozinha se abriu, revelando dois homens; ambos pareciam abatidos, mas apenas o mais jovem estava

realmente enfermo com o que viu há pouco. Coube ao mais velho, a tarefa de tutorá-lo e ele a cumpriria prontamente. Contudo, devia dizer

adeus à uma pessoa importante para si.

- Draco, me espere aqui. Tenho alguém para me despedir – disse Severus.

O ambiente da cozinha não era dos melhores. Dentro dela, apenas Wong estava tranqüilo enquanto, os outros participantes do encontro com

Mefisto estavam com as emoções a flor-da-pele. Ainda assim, o ruivo parecia mais tranqüilo em relação à isso do que seu melhor amigo. Quanto

às outras participantes, não havia sinal da presença delas.

- Weasley? – chamou o loiro – acredite quando eu digo que não gosto de você... não gosto mesmo! E não gostaria de dever nada a você, então

diga o que quer de mim!

- Nada!

- Mentira! Deve ter alguma coisa que você quer de mim! Vamos, eu tenho dinheiro, tenho poder... deve existir alguma coisa.

Nesse momento, Kate entrou na cozinha e viu a discussão entre o loiro e seu amigo. Sem esperar qualquer reconhecimento, ela avançou em

direção à Malfoy e passou a socá-lo impiedosamente.

- **Maldito! Você deveria morrer!** - gritou, furiosa.

- Kate... o que há? – disse Rony, enquanto tirava a jovem morena de cima do ex-comensal.

**- Esse maldito... esse maldito... matou Samuel na frente dos meus olhos...** – começou a dizer, com lágrimas nos olhos. O ruivo apenas a

segurou, enquanto olhava duramente para o outro. Colocando sua amiga delicadamente em uma cadeira, ele avança para cima de Draco,

quando uma mão o detém.

- Não vale a pena... deixe o passado ir embora – sussurrou Harry – lembre-se: a vingança nunca é plena... mata a alma e a envenena...

- Você tirou isso de onde...? – perguntou bruscamente o jovem.

- Provavelmente da TV! Mas não nega que existe verdade no pensamento... você disse para Neville que a sede de vingança dele por Bellatrix

Lestrange colocaria todos em risco... e você viu no que deu...

- Certo, entendi! – suspirou o ruivo, suavizando o olhar – Malfoy... o que eu quero de você, você não poderá me dar... mas eu ficaria muitíssimo

satisfeito se você nunca mais cruzasse o meu caminho!

Nesse momento, chega Snape e percebendo o ambiente, mais que depressa pega seu protegido e sai pela porta dos fundos da mansão

Strange.

**- Você traiu Sam! **– urrou ofendida, Kate – **Você teve em suas mãos o homem que o matou e o deixou escapar.**

- Matá-lo não traria Sam de volta, Kate – sussurrou envergonhado. Isso fez com que a jovem lhe desse um tapa na cara que fez sua face virar e

uma fina linha de sangue correr pela comissura de seus lábios.

- Você não sabe o que ele significava para mim?! – chorou Kate – Eu o amava! Ele era o sol que iluminava os meus dias... e morreu para me

salvar! Tem ideia o quê isso significa? – disse, saindo em prantos da cozinha. Anna que vinha saber o motivo da discussão, ouvira parte do que a

amiga dissera e a amparou, quando ela saiu pela porta. Um leve olhar de pena surtiu efeito ao ruivo, que parecia dizer: "sinto muito". Em

seguida, ela levou a amiga para o quarto que dividia com outras mulheres.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Wong.

- Depende como se olha... não acho que ela vá me perdoar por isso. Especialmente porque ela não se perdoa por não tê-lo salvo.

- Deixe o tempo cuidar dessa questão, Ronald – disse o moreno – lembre-se que estamos aqui para fazer o que é certo e, às vezes o que é justo

dá no mesmo. Mas entre um e outro, você sempre olhou para a necessidade dos outros antes da sua própria.

- Mas as vezes não é fácil, velho amigo... não é fácil.

- Ronald?! – exigiu uma conhecida voz feminina – Hermione e eu precisamos falar com você. **Agora!**

- Nunca acaba meu sofrimento – sorriu cansado para Harry e Wong, que entenderam a piada e sorriram em auxílio. Seguindo sua irmã, ele

encontrou-se no quarto que dividira com Harry e Piotr na noite passada. Ambas as jovens mulheres pareciam pálidas e em estado de nervos. O

hálito de sua irmã caçula dizia que o cheiro de bílis que estava presente era o indicativo que ela não teve estomago para agüentar o show de há

pouco.

- Muito bem, explique-se: o quê era aquilo?! – disse furiosamente a castanha, assim que entrou no quarto.

- Aquilo era Mefisto. Também conhecido como Fausto, Mefistófeles, a Serpente, ou simplesmente Samael. Creio que estes nomes dizem mais para

você, Herms, do que para minha irmã.

- O quê ele quer dizer, Mione?

- Ele quer dizer que Mefisto é o demônio bíblico. Como pode ter certeza?

- Não tenho certeza absoluta, mas isso não significa que ele não conheça mais sobre o mundo dos demônios do que nós. Além disso, seu

conhecimento bíblico é fantástico, por assim dizer.

- E por que você pode invocá-lo? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Porque Steve me ensinou à fazê-lo? – inquiriu. Sabia que isso era tão ridículo quanto a discussão. Ele estava respondendo uma pergunta com

outra. Mal sinal.

- Porque você usa esses poderes, mesmo sabendo que eles podem se voltar contra você em algum momento. E antes de responder, que tal a

verdade?

- Como Wong disse anteriormente, aproximadamente 500 pessoas morrem por ano, tentando fazer o que eu fiz. Isso porque não estamos

contando as pessoas que conseguem fazer isso. Estas vendem sua alma por poderes ou riquezas materiais contudo, não é ela que sofre mas,

quem está à sua volta. E estas pessoas precisam de um protetor. Alguém que possa defendê-las de demônios encarnados em homens comuns.

Isso é o que Steve faz. Protege as pessoas... e eu espero sucedê-lo quando chegar a hora.

- Então você simplesmente faz isso para proteger pessoas que não sabem da sua existência? – perguntou após respirar fundo, a jovem

castanha.

- Não é muito diferente do que estamos fazendo agora. Ou você acha que estamos fazendo isso por fama e fortuna? – inquiriu, ácido.

- Há-há-há-há Rony... você é muito engraçado. Não percebe que estamos preocupadas com você? E se seus poderes não fossem capazes de

segurar um demônio do porte de Mefisto? – perguntou sua irmã.

- Acredite ou não, mas a crença de Mefisto em ser Samael, pode ser usada contra ele. Por acreditar que ele é a antítese de Deus, ele tem que

seguiras regras do jogo e não pode simplesmente pegar a alma que quiser. Ele tem que cumprir os requisitos do cargo e nos tentar para que

caiamos em tentação, como dizem as regras escritas na bíblia.

- E se ele tomasse nossas almas? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu buscaria vocês de volta. Arriscando minha vida para fazê-lo. Esse é o modo como eu faço. Eu tenho algumas capacidades que me permitem

entrar e sair de domínios infernais e lutar, momentaneamente, de igual para igual com eles.

- Mas e você? – perguntou Hermione.

- Provavelmente não sobreviveria, mas seria uma luta épica para nós dois. Acreditem ou não, eu tinha todas as contingências preparadas. A

verdade é que Mefisto se vê como um enxadrista cósmico. Nos dar aquelas informações é uma maneira de ganhar algo.

- E você não está preocupado com isso? – perguntou Gina.

- Não, irmãzinha. Eu me preocuparei quando souber o quê ele pretende ganhar. Antes disso é cansativo e inviável. Seria como entrar na mente

de Herms e dizer o que ela quer – concluiu o ruivo.

- Isso é fácil para mim. Ela quer você! – retorquiu a caçula.

- Gina! – chiou Hermione, completamente rubra – pare de gracinhas e vamos ajudar Wong à fazer o almoço! – continuou, arrastando a amiga

para fora do quarto.

- Fora da mente... fora da mente... concentre-se na missão... mantenha o foco! – sussurrou para si, quando viu a jovem sair do quarto. Precisava

descobrir o que o demônio tinha tencionado dizer quando disse que as informações que ele queria estavam ao seu alcance. E para seu azar, as

coxas torneadas da melhor amiga de sua irmã não estavam ajudando a se concentrar.

Saindo de lá, as duas jovens estavam com sentimentos encontrados. De um lado Ginevra Molly Weasley estava dividida entre o orgulho e o medo

que sentia pelo irmão. Ele não era mais um bruxo comum desde que viera para esta casa fazer seu tratamento, mas cada coisa que descobria

sobre essa casa, fazia com que sua cabeça desse um nó que só era parcialmente desatado quando outro mistério surgia em sua frente. Primeiro,

comensais atacando com mais selvageria que em sua terra natal, provavelmente um efeito da tendência belicista dos moradores do país; logo

após, descobrir que o empregado da casa fez um acordo com o homem que matou seu Diretor de Escola e mentor do homem que ama e, que

agora cabia a seu irmão cumprir a parte para salvar seus amigos presos em um prostíbulo local, que funcionara, onde antes era a prefeitura da

cidade. Agora por ultimo, mas não menos preocupante, seu irmão mostrava ter poder suficiente para invocar demônios. Grandes demônios,

diga-se de passagem. Tudo isso era suficiente para fazer sua cabeça explodir.

Hermione Jane Granger estava completamente vermelha de vergonha pela alegação de sua amiga há pouco. Isso e um grande enjôo depois do

espetáculo dantesco que se apresentou no porão da casa. Quem diria que ela e a ruiva iriam até lá para verem Draco ser humilhado e,

descobriram que o destino dele era inumano demais... até para um Malfoy. Houve um momento em que Mefisto parecia ter notado a presença

dela e ela sentiu-se desnuda de todas as virtudes humanas, só sentindo os desejos primordiais. E esse era o problema em parte; ela se

lembrava da sensação de liberdade, desejo e principalmente, tesão por um certo ruivo. Voltar ao seu antigo eu, tímido e retraído era ainda mais

difícil após ver o que poderia ser dela. Tão faminta, luxuriosa e insaciável. Precisaria se policiar, quando tivesse sozinha no mesmo lugar que ele

ou facilmente essas recordações fariam-na perder a cabeça.

Na cozinha, Wong e Harry estavam recebendo ajuda de Piotr para fazer o almoço dos ocupantes da casa. Na verdade, Harry estava tentando

ajudar os homens, colocando a mesa. Suas intenções, apesar de louváveis, mostraram-se potencialmente letais no preparo dos alimentos.

- Então, jovem Harry... foi a sua primeira evocação à um demônio? – perguntou o tibetano amenamente.

- E espero que seja a última! – proferiu – Sabia que Rony contava comigo e estava lá por ele, mas não gostaria de passar por isso de novo!

- Se serve de consolo, essa foi a reação de Mestre Ronald quando viu sua primeira evocação, apesar de que ele não teve a sorte (ou azar, como

queira) de pegar Mefisto, logo na primeira evocação.

- Wong... o que diabos era aquilo? – perguntou o moreno.

- Você mesmo já respondeu a pergunta, o diabo. Mas não se preocupe, ele é cheio do que vocês jovem chamam de marra, mas compreende seu

papel no esquema cósmico das coisas. Ele não toma mais do que é oferecido.

- Isso significa que ele não virá atrás de mim nos meus pesadelos... ufa! Estou realmente aliviado por isso – sorriu o moreno.

Wong se perguntou se devia contar ao jovem que seus pesadelos eram causados por um outro demônio da dimensão dos sonhos, intitulado

Pesadelo, mas resolveu que certas coisas deveriam ser deixadas no escuro, da parte dele.

- E vocês estão procurando o bastão de Watoomb, certo?

- Sim. No Ministério da Magia inglesa existia uma profecia que dizia que Rony estaria destinado à encontrar o Bastão de Watoomb.

- Ah... o ciclo se fecha! – sorriu Wong, sorrindo como se entendesse uma piada antiga – agora a última peça do quebra-cabeças se encaixa.

- O quê quer dizer com isso, Wong? Que quebra-cabeças?

- Imagine que um homem de humor irascível, acostumado à perigos inimagináveis e pouco ou nenhum tato com jovens, de uma maneira

aparentemente irreal de repente mostrasse preocupação com uma criança. A ponto de criá-lo como se fosse seu pupilo e luzir maravilhado todos

os progressos que o jovem faz até que ele possa encarar o mundo sozinho. Isso não parece incomum?

- Sim... mas onde entra o bastão nessa história?

- E se eu dissesse que há muitos anos atrás, Stephen lutou pela vida de uma amiga contra um homem que portava um cajado místico, que ele

chamava pelo nome de bastão de Watoomb. O feiticeiro foi tolhido pela loucura e teve que ser exilado em uma encruzilhada dimensional. Mas

seu cajado místico está nessa residência desde então.

- Estão me dizendo que, possivelmente, esse bastão de Watoomb está nessa casa anos antes que Rony venha para cá? E ele nunca soube

disso?

- Não é como se ele deveria saber disso... depois de tudo, essa é uma casa da mais alta ordem mágica e todos sabemos que o poder corrompe e

o poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente. Todos os objetos mágicos que foram confiscados através dos combates, meu ou de Stephen ou de

outros amigos, estão guardados dentro da esfera da Aurora Rubra e, apenas Stephen sabe como removê-las.

- Isso é incrível! – vibrou o moreno – todo o tempo isto estava aqui... então tudo o que aconteceu com Rony... sobre a profecia... a perda de

memória dele...

- Faziam parte do ciclo para que ele descobrisse o bastão de Watoomb – conclui Piotr, que ouvira a conversa entre os dois.

- Oh... desculpe – olhou culpado, o tibetano – esqueci que você estava aí. Perdoe-me por minha rudeza.

- Não há nada que seja digno de desculpas, Wong. É o mínimo que se pode fazer, quando não se está acostumado a ter tanta gente na casa.

Pelo que você me contou, na maioria do tempo é apenas você e Stephen, certo?

- Sim, isso é verdade. Apesar de que o Jovem Ronald mudou-se para cá em uma época boa, em que tinham muitas pessoas morando na casa.

Nesse momento, chegam as duas jovens mulheres na cozinha e participam da discussão improvisada sobre o paradeiro do bastão de Watoomb.

- Mas quem contará isso para ele? – perguntou Piotr. Como contar para alguém que sua vida foi manipulada por uma profecia?

- Contar o quê para quem? – perguntou o ruivo enquanto abria um portal no meio da cozinha – vou fazer o mercado... alguém quer vir comigo?

Nesse momento, todos se entreolharam. Alguém devia contar isso para ele, mas para isso, devia conhecê-lo bem e Piotr estava feliz por estar

fora do páreo. Wong estava contente que devia deixar a casa em ordem para o jantar. Harry e Gina tinham outros planos. E todos eles olharam

de maneira inconsciente para a jovem castanha.

**- Hermione vai!** – gritaram todos, pegando ambos os jovens de surpresa. Ela não teve tempo de comentar para a amiga que não era saudável

ficar sozinha junto ao ruivo e, quando tentou articular alguma desculpa, o mesmo já a pegara pelo braço e atravessou o portal. Saíram na

ensolarada orla de uma praia de águas cristalinas.

- Rony... onde estamos? – perguntou, impressionada.

- Próximo ao mercado de peixes de Kingston, Jamaica.

- Você veio fazer compras aqui?

- Teleporte... se você está com vontade de comer chocolate suíço, onde mais você encontrará?

- Na Suíça... entendi o seu ponto de vista. Mas o que eu quero dizer é por que não em outro ponto dos Estados Unidos.

- Em primeiro porque está ensolarado aqui... e em segundo... não devemos fazer compra em um lugar que não sabemos se está infestado de

comensais.

- E como tem certeza que não tem comensais aqui, espertinho?

- Não tenho, mas aqui passaremos como turistas... assim que se livrar dessas roupas pesadas.

Olhando para si, ela percebeu que estava com roupas dignas de meia estação no Hemisfério Norte, algo não muito apropriado para o eterno

verão tropical jamaicano. Após comprar algumas peças de roupa, os dois foram para o mercado de peixes, onde compraram algumas iguarias

recém-pescadas... em seguida foram até um supermercado próximo, onde compraram comida suficiente para alimentar um batalhão pelos

próximos dias. Felizmente, para a jovem, eles transitaram por lugares cheios de gente, o que amainou sua libido exacerbada, pelo menos

momentaneamente. Na saída, a jovem achou que era hora de falar sobre um assunto delicado.

- Ronald, o quê você achou da declaração de Mefisto que as informações sobre o bastão de Watoomb estavam dentro da casa? – começou,

tateando o terreno.

- Vá direto ao ponto, Herms – pediu sem rodeios. Ele percebeu uma ponta de preocupação nos olhos da jovem durante a estada no mercado.

- Wong contou à Harry que Steve lutou com um homem que dizia portar o bastão de Watoomb anos antes de você perder a memória. Desde

esse dia, o bastão está protegido por um dos encantos, na casa.

- Faz sentido... eu acho... – sussurrou para si.

- E como se sente ao saber disso? – perguntou a jovem.

- Porque? Eu deveria me sentir de algum jeito diferente?

- Você compreende que isso aconteceu anos antes de você me salvar? Isso estava escrito para acontecer... você deveria me salvar, ficar a beira

da morte, perder tudo o que tinha de segurança para depois ser treinado por um desconhecido apenas para anos depois encontrar o maldito

bastão. Você não se sente usado por isso?

- Sim. Mas não há nada a fazer! Eu deveria chorar ou descobrir qual é a do bastão? E por quê ele me escolheu? Sinceramente estou aliviado por

não ter que enfrentar Judas Traveller.

- Por quê?

- Como você venceria alguém que pode voltar 10 segundos no tempo, por exemplo, e avacalhar sua estratégia antes mesmo de você pensar

nela?

- Entendo... tem razão... só nos restas fazermos frente ao nosso destino da melhor forma possível – disse a jovem, dando um tempo para que o

outro assimilasse a mensagem. Quando ele se moveu um pouco, a garota largou as sacolas de mercado e deu um profundo beijo molhado e

promissor que, se a ideia era acalmar o anseio de seu corpo, terminou por jogar mais lenha na fogueira.

- Por quê isso agora? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Nenhum motivo em especial... além do quanto você parece incrivelmente corajoso quando decide encarar tudo de peito aberto – sorriu,

enquanto lembrava-se do por quê estava envolvida naquele beijo – e eu não tenho sanidade mental suficiente para continuar com isso.

- Herms? – continuou confuso, o ruivo.

- Vamos para casa. Ou pelo menos aquela que é a sua casa.

* * *

Chegando lá, eles guardaram as compras e, devido à quantidade de gente na residência, as refeições eram feitas em turnos. Devido à demora,

eles acabaram por jantar juntamente de Anna, Kate e Piotr. A morena americana não olhava para ele ou se olhava para o amigo era com um

olhar rancoroso. Isso fez com que todos notassem a situação, mas dissimulassem incômodos. Todos menos Anna.

**- Já chega vocês dois! Parem de se comportarem como duas crianças!** – exigiu a chinesa.

- Como você quer que eu fale para ele, depois de nos trair desse jeito?! – quebrou o gelo, Kate.

- Ele fez o que fez para salvar-nos. A mim e a você! Não imagino maneira melhor de homenagear o sacrifício de Sam. Ele não tem culpa de ter que

você quer matar uma pessoa, enquanto você não possui uma noção das implicações dos atos dele. Você não faz ideia de como ele sofreu

quando soube. Ele nunca faria esse acordo se soubesse o que aconteceu. E desse modo, você, Piotr e talvez todas as outras não estariam aqui.

- Anna...?! – assustou-se o jovem Weasley.

- Não se preocupe, Rony... Tio Severus me contou tudo... ele me explicou do acordo que você teve que fazer com o homem que explodiu o

prostíbulo.

Claro que ele não contou sobre a sua participação, pensou amargamente o ruivo. Pelo menos ela tinha algo em que se pegar e só ele sabia o

quanto isso era importante.

- Não espero que você me perdoe... apenas que você entenda o quê eu tive que fazer – disse o ruivo, saindo da mesa, seguido de Hermione e

Anna.

- Você está sendo muito dura com ele, não acha? – perguntou o homem.

- Você acha certo perdoar alguém que não matou alguém que matou uma pessoa querida?

- Não tenho uma opinião sobre isso, já que não pude matar as pessoas que condenaram minha noiva à uma vida pior que a morte. Mas posso

lhe dizer que, de uma vez por todas, matar uma pessoa apenas por vingança pessoal nunca trará a resposta. Eu já estive no lugar dele e esse

peso, muitas vezes é maior que se aparenta nos filmes e jogos.

Após alguns segundos de silencio, a jovem disse:

- Faz muito tempo que isso aconteceu?

- Um pouco – disse ele, levantando a camisa e mostrando uma tatuagem em cima de seu peito esquerdo. Nela estava um coração cercado de

espinhos e o nome Katya – mas isso não amaina a dor. Tampouco a saudade. Mas você aprende a conviver com a dor e, com sorte, seguir com a

vida.

- Esse é o nome dela? Katya?

- Na verdade, essa é a tradução de seu nome em russo, minha língua natal. Seu nome é Katherine.

- Você fala dela como se estivesse viva...

- De certa maneira ela sempre estará comigo – sussurrou acariciando o peito onde estava a tatuagem.

* * *

Do outro lado da casa, um jovem ruivo olhava para uma porta com convicção enquanto sua mente vagava para uma cena passada há

aproximadamente um ano.

**_Início de Flashback_**

Um ano antes.

Um homem estava em seu quarto, verificando em um livro antigo, quando alguém bate em sua porta.

- Entre! – disse o homem.

- Steve?... – contestou o jovem – Wong disse que o jantar estará pronto em cinco minutos... – disse, quando notou que, no centro do quarto,

uma esfera de energia mística, de cor levemente avermelhada estava atraindo-o – O quê é isto?

- Isto, Ronald é a Aurora Rubra. Quando eu encontro algum objeto místico perigoso, algo que em mãos erradas podem fazer algum tipo de dano

ao continuum espaço tempo, por exemplo, eu o envio, via portal, para a dimensão da Aurora Rubra. Lá existe um monastério abandonado no alto

dos picos trigêmeos, onde os objetos estarão seguros.

- Mas... – começou pensando o jovem – e se alguém quiser roubá-los? Você certamente considerou essa possibilidade, não?

- Sim, mas para isso existe o portal. Este não é um portal comum, por conta de sua senciência.

- O portal é um ser senciente? Ele chega a ser inteligente?

- Não, mas ele é capaz de ler seus pensamentos e sua alma, decidindo se você deve entrar na dimensão ou não. E mesmo que ele decida

afirmativamente em seu caso, não significa que você terá vida fácil lá.

- Por que?

- A dimensão da Aurora Rubra não armazena energia mágica. Imagina o quê isso significa para um bruxo?

- Bruxos e magos obscuros normalmente não possuem resistência, por contarem com seus poderes em demasia. Então se não há poderes...

- Não há ameaça – completou o mago, com um sorriso.

- Contudo, se existisse alguém que pudesse fazê-lo... alguém que conseguisse sobreviver à uma vida sem poderes? Isso não seria trágico?

- A Dimensão da Aurora Rubra é um lugar hostil. Mesmo que você passe pelo portal, você cairá em um lugar que pode ou não estar perto de onde

você pretende ir. Desse modo, você terá que, não só ser um mago supremo, mas também ter habilidade de sobrevivência nesse lugar. Isso e

lidar com seus inúmeros perigos.

- E se eu....? – perguntou, encantado pela possibilidade de se testar.

- Não sobreviveria. Talvez você dure alguns dias naquela dimensão. Contudo, acredito que você não estaria nem perto, quanto mais próximo ao

pico central, onde o monastério se encontra. Muitos magos, que tentaram atravessar o portal terminaram do outro lado do mundo, em uma

dimensão hostil e repleta de perigos desconhecidos.

**Fim do Flashback**

Essas recordações terminaram enquanto ele sorria, lembrando-se dos dias mais calmos de sua vida, onde o máximo que fazia era aprender

sobre algo que seria sua herança. Mas esses dias estavam em seu passado. Agora sua realidade era expor seu pescoço para os perigos de um

mundo mágico sob jugo de Voldemort. Isso fez com que tomasse uma decisão e preparava-se para bater na porta, quando uma conhecida voz o

impediu de sua ação.

- O quê está fazendo, Rony? – perguntou uma alegre ruiva.

- Ainda bem que está aqui Gina. Preciso pegar algo no quarto do sensei James.

Com a superlotação da mansão, ficou decidido que apenas o quarto pertencente ao dono da casa ficaria vazio. Essa era uma decisão sábia, pois

tanto Rony quanto Wong sabiam da quantidade de objetos perigosos que havia no recinto. Mas o ruivo decidira que as únicas pessoas que

ficariam no quarto de seu mestre seriam sua irmã e Hermione, pois confiava que elas não iriam mexer nos pertences de seu sensei. Agora que

ele precisava de algo pertencente a ele. E sua irmã estava na sua frente e, era a oportunidade que necessitava para pegar o que precisava.

- Então vamos entrando. Você sabe que essa também é a sua casa! – disse Gina, abrindo a porta do cômodo e dando de cara com uma castanha

seminua da cintura para cima. O tempo pareceu parar quando um jovem ruivo e uma bela jovem se olharam. Por azar, os olhos do rapaz

terminaram por desviar o olhar e, por mais azar ainda, terminaram por seguir os contornos do torso desnudo de Hermione.

**- AHHH!** – gritou a jovem, pulando para cima da cama em direção das cobertas, enrolando-se no processo. Infelizmente para ela, a cama ficou

pequena e ela terminou por cair no chão do quarto.

- Herms? – perguntou o ruivo, uma vez já refeito da surpresa – Você está bem?

- Ronald, o quê diabos está fazendo aqui? Nunca ouviu falar de bater na porta ou nessa casa não se preocuparam com sua educação?!

- Hermione... diminua o tom – cantarolou Ginevra – Uma vez que eu o convidei para entrar e não tínhamos como saber que você estava aqui.

Além disso, é deselegante ofender a educação do anfitrião.

Ajudando a jovem a ficar de pé, uma vez que ela estava quase mumificada pela manta, o ruivo foi até o altar que seu mestre mantinha no seu

quarto e disse:

- Sinto muito, sensei... mas parece que precisarei disso antes que você – dito isto, abriu o altar para revelar às jovens algumas armas: uma

espada, duas sais e duas pistolas, além de vários pentes de munições.

- Rony... isto é...? – começou a perguntar sua irmã, quando o jovem começou, mostrando uma foto de uma bela mulher de feições orientais.

- Essa é Mariko Yashida... ela foi noiva de sensei James. Porém, antes de consumarem a cerimônia, ela descobriu que seu clã estava envolvido

com a máfia japonesa, a Yakusa. Julgando-se indigna de seu prometido, ela cancelou seu casamento e prometeu que ambos estariam

novamente juntos, assim que ela restaurasse a honra de seu clã, afastando-os da criminalidade. Ela finalmente conseguiu, mas sob o custo de

sua vida. Essas são as armas de Mariko e significam a restauração da honra do clã. Sensei James jurou que não utilizaria essas armas a não ser

que fosse um problema que envolvesse o clã Yashida.

- Mas se você usar essas armas...? – perguntou sua irmã.

- Não estarei mentindo nisso, pois se não impedirmos Riddle, logo ele estará ameaçando o Japão, se não já o estiver fazendo. Usando as armas

do clã, lutarei pelo futuro de todos e, se isso significa que todo o clã será livre, o que se há de fazer – completou com um meio sorriso.

- E então, para onde vamos? – inquiriu a castanha.

- Vamos não. Eu vou sozinho. Com todo o respeito, vocês só iriam atrapalhar no lugar aonde vou – disse o ruivo enquanto retirava seu

sobretudo, pegava a katana, colocando-a em suas costas, as duas sais em bainhas presas em suas pernas e as pistolas no bolso do sobretudo,

juntamente com os pentes de balas, em uma pequena mochila que estava em suas costas, escondida sob o casaco – para pegar o bastão de

Watoomb, preciso viajar em uma dimensão onde quase não há magia e perigos existem. Eu tenho treinamento para sobrevivência lá... vocês

não. Fim da história – completou, saindo dali.

Hermione saiu dali ainda enrolada em sua coberta e seguiu o ruivo até o fim do corredor, onde estava o quarto de Stephen. ela viu o homem

abrir o cômodo e se aproximar de uma esfera vermelha.

- Ronald, por favor... eu lhe imploro... não vá! – disse a castanha.

- Eu tenho que ir, Herms... pelo bem de todos. Mas eu prometo que volto. Nem que tenha que vir pelo meio do inferno... eu juro pela minha

honra.

- Volte inteiro – disse, com olhos lacrimosos.

- Isso eu não prometo. Mas volto com as partes principais. Não sei o tempo que levarei, mas se puder cumprir a missão, talvez possa voltar para

o momento no qual acabei de partir, então enxugue essas lágrimas, pois estarei ao seu lado em menos de um segundo...

- Rony? – chamou sua irmã, que vinha logo atrás do casal e decidiu dar um pouco de privacidade para ambos.

- Sim, Gina.

- Se não voltar, terei que me explicar para mamãe, e honestamente, quero viver até os 22 anos!

- Não se preocupe, baixinha. Voltarei antes mesmo que possa dizer à Harry quanto ele me deve por ter apresentado vocês dois – completou com

um sorriso, enquanto tocava no portal. Um segundo depois, o jovem não estava mais lá, tendo sido tragado pela esfera vermelha.

Hermione olhou para os lados silenciosamente por um minuto, em uma silenciosa romaria, até que a mão de sua melhor amiga tocou seu ombro,

levando-a para fora dali. Nesse clima as duas se dirigiram para o quarto de ambas. No percurso, encontraram o tibetano que procurava pelo

jovem mestre. Gina notou a preocupação em seu olhar quando ela relatou sobre a aurora rubra, mas este nada disse. Não era necessário; no

momento, sua função era consolar sua amiga. Depois buscaria respostas.

Aproximadamente uma hora depois, Hermione abria a boca pela primeira vez desde que o ruivo partira.

- Acha que ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou com a voz quebrada.

- Sim. Temos que ter confiança nele. Meu irmão pode ser tudo, menos um imbecil completo para entrar em uma dimensão paralela sem um plano.

Por isso ele pegou as armas de honra do clã Yashida. Porque sabia que não poderia contar com seus poderes. Ele teve o treinamento, como

disse. Só nos resta confiar nele.

- Por quê você abriu o quarto para ele? – perguntou a castanha, em tom acusatório.

- Está dizendo isso pelas armas ou por ele ter visto seus seios? – contra-atacou a amiga.

- Por ambos!

- Em primeiro lugar, não sabia que você estava no quarto. E quanto às armas, ele as pegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você sabe e eu sei disso.

Além disso, não é exatamente como se você fosse uma ninfa virginal, Hermione. Pelo menos não, depois de Krumm.

- Ginevra! – irritou-se a castanha. Intencionalmente, sabia que a amiga tocara em um tabu no relacionamento delas.

- O quê?! Surpresa porque eu tenho coragem de lhe falar abertamente de algo que você certamente queria esquecer?!

- Aquilo foi um erro e você sabe! – gritou de volta a jovem.

- Ele o fez para mantê-la viva e você sabe disso. É uma pena que você prefira varrer a sujeira para debaixo do tapete ao invés de conversar

como adulta com Viktor. Poucas vezes vi prova maior de amizade para com a mulher que ele ama do que àquela vez e sabe disso muito bem. E

mesmo que assim fosse, você deveria estar aberta para a possibilidade que você pode não a primeira mulher de Rony.

**_Início do Flashback_**

Uma fuga da mata no meio da noite, durante sua procura pelas Horcruzes restantes culminou com a fuga dos jovens para a Bulgária, onde foram

acolhidos por Viktor Krumm.

- Obrigado por nos acolher, Viktor – disse o moreno – sei que está colocando sua cabeça a prêmio por isso.

- Não há de que, Harry – disse o jogador, com seu sotaque forte – o melhor lugar para se esconder é a vista de todos. Como está a situação na

Inglaterra?

- Honestamente, parece que ficamos acuados. Temos algumas frentes, mas nosso principal problema se baseia na busca de artefatos que foram

infectados por Ele, e infelizmente, nosso maior gênio está sem idéias – comentou Gina, enquanto entrava na sala.

Após terem chegados no local, a castanha agradece levemente o búlgaro e pede um quarto para descansar. Sua aparência era frágil, como se

um peso estivesse a ponto de quebrar-lhe as costas, juntamente com sua alma. Isso não passou despercebido para o jovem apanhador, mas

decidiu que tudo teria sua hora. Agora era o momento de saber o que havia de errado com sua amiga.

- Como está Hermi? – perguntou preocupado.

- Ela está definhando a cada dia. e não importa o quanto dizemos que ela não tem culpa do acontecido. Ela voltou a comer sólidos há pouco

tempo, mas mal fala conosco. Estou começando a ficar preocupado – comentou o homem com o raio na testa.

- E quanto ao seu irmão? – interessou o homem à ruiva.

- Nenhuma notícia. Mas dado à que ele se foi há algumas semanas, não é de se admirar. Além disso, tivemos que sobreviver nos últimos dias, de

modo que não estive em contato com meus pais.

- Entendo... você possui algum fio de seu cabelo? – perguntou o dono da casa.

- O quê está planejando? – inquiriu o moreno.

- A poção polissuco poderá fazer com que eu pareça ele e possa lhe falar em sonhos.

- É um bom plano, Viktor. Mas se ela se der conta disso, provavelmente não lhe dirigirá a palavra nunca mais. – completou a ruiva.

- Eu sei. Mas pelo menos ela terá que estar viva para me odiar.

**Fim do Flashback**

**- Como você pode defendê-lo depois de tudo!** – gritou a castanha.

**- Foi consensual e você sabe disso!** De fato, devo dizer que Viktor Krumm resistiu muito bem aos seus beijos, tentou detê-la bravamente

enquanto você beijava sua orelha e chupava seu pescoço, mas quando você o empurrou para a cama, sentou em sua barriga, tirou sua blusa e

colocou suas mãos em seus seios, ele finalmente se lembrou que era homem e perdeu a cabeça!

- Como você...?

- Eu tirei-o de seu quarto, lembra? Eu o obriguei a me mostrar a lembrança da noite anterior. E vi o quê ele tentou fazer e o quê vocês fizeram.

Tudo bem, isso não esteve certo, mas daí à você julgá-lo como se ele a tivesse estuprado foi demais... honestamente, Mione? Você se enganou.

Sabia que ele não era Rony, mas você mesma negou quando ele lhe disse que era Krumm.

- E porquê eu não me lembro disso desse modo?!

- Você estava sofrendo naquela época... e as coisas aconteciam demasiadamente depressa com todos nós. Mas não precisa ficar se culpando por

isso, tampouco culpando Viktor que tentou fazer um nobre gesto, mas seus instintos terminaram por ditar o ritmo de suas ações. Não há nada de

mal nisso. Tampouco há se, de repente, meu irmão se mostrar experiente no assunto. Lembre-se que vocês são novas pessoas.

A batida na porta tira a atenção da discussão das jovens para a aparição de Piotr, que carregava uma massa desconhecida, mas estranhamente

familiar para as jovens. Demoraram ambas para perceber que aquilo que o jovem carregava era um ruivo.

- Ronald! – ambas gritaram, correndo para cima do jovem. Assustadas, viram que em nada parecia com o homem que saiu daqui. Parte de seu

cabelo estava chamuscado, e seu couro cabeludo tinha sinais de queimaduras; apenas um pouco de sua roupa continuava com a função de

origem. O resto transformara-se em bandagens para ferimentos diversos. Um deles, na perna esquerda parecia profundo e recente, visto que

deixava rastros de sangue no piso de madeira da casa. Seu olho direito estava vendado com parte de seu sobretudo. Mas a maior surpresa

estava em sua barba, ela estava tão grande quanto se o ruivo não visse creme de barbear em meses!

- Ele está desmaiado – disse Piotr, com a intenção de acalmar as duas – ele me pediu para ajudá-lo a vir aqui, dizendo que vocês duas saberiam

o que fazer e algo sobre uma promessa. No caminho ele apagou.

- Hermione, empreste-me seu batom. Precisamos fazer um círculo em volta dele! – comandou a ruiva.

- Espere... você vai usar o Ouroboro? Mas você nunca testou o feitiço...

**- Não há tempo para isso, Mione. Eu vi suas memórias, sei o que fazer!**

- Mas isso não é arriscado? Se algo der errado, a única pessoa que saberia o quê fazer seria o próprio Rony – considerou a castanha.

- E McGonagall. Podemos entrar em contato com ela.

- Vocês brigando... acordam um morto... – sussurrou o paciente, enquanto era disposto na cama por seu amigo. Apesar de fraco, a voz foi

suficiente para que ambas as mulheres parassem a discussão.

- Rony... – começou a chorar sua irmã, segurando a mão do ferido. Ele afagou a mão de sua irmã com a gema dos dedos, enquanto dizia.

- Eu cumpri minha promessa... agora você pode viver... até quando quiser...

- O quê aconteceu com você?

- Uma missão difícil, mas bem sucedida... Herms... o bastão... está...

- Shhhh. Não se preocupe com isso agora. Vamos cuidar de você. Sannatus – disse a castanha, retirando sua varinha.

- Por quê está usando isso?! – esbravejou a ruiva.

- Não se lembra que antes de Rony usar o Ouroboro, tentaram de tudo em Fred sem efeito. Se você quer usar o mesmo feitiço teremos que

eliminar as outras opções, como naquele momento.

- Eu creio que ela esteja certa – opinou Piotr – Pelo que vocês me disseram, esse feitiço é muito complicado e não faz muito tempo que foi

desenvolvido por Ronald. Ele deve se restabelecer antes que vocês possam fazê-lo.

- Você acha que ele vai ficar bom? – perguntou a jovem irmã.

- Não tenho dúvida que, com vocês duas velando por ele e algum tempo de sono, ele estará rapidamente nos dando preocupações. Agora devo

avisar Wong sobre o acontecido.

- Obrigado, Piotr. De verdade. – agradeceu Gina.

- Quantos... meses... fiquei fora? – inquiriu o ruivo, em um fio de voz.

- Você foi embora há quase duas horas – respondeu a ruiva, suavemente.

- O bastão... funciona! – sorriu o jovem antes que a inconsciência o reclamasse uma vez mais.

Dois dias depois, uma sombra voltava ao mundo dos vivos. Amanhecia quando Ronald Billius Weasley despertava e procurou sentir seu corpo

para ver a gravidade de seus ferimentos. Estranhou, justamente por não encontrá-los. Daí percebeu algo incomum para ele... estava confortável,

quase como se estivesse seguro nesse lugar...

Foi então que tirou sua cara da coberta e viu um lugar incomumente familiar para ele... seu quarto. Estava em casa.

Quando olhou para o lado esquerdo da sua cama, notou que uma jovem estava dormida em uma cadeira desconfortável. Sua mente ainda

estava embotada, mas decidiu tomar um banho, pois fazia meses que não sabia o que era água quente. Cobrindo a jovem com cuidado, ele

levantou-se em direção ao seu banheiro. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi a dor em sua perna esquerda, mas era infinitamente menor do que

quando havia quebrado o fêmur. Continuou mancando um pouco até a ducha, onde notou que estava em seu pijama, em vez de seu tradicional

sobretudo em fiapos, calça suja de sangue e mangas de camisa que estava acostumado. Despindo-se, não deixou de se maravilhar na sensação

provocada em seu corpo pela água que caia do chuveiro.

Começou a se esfregar, sempre olhando para os lados para confirmar se o que via era verdade e não uma armadilha de seus inimigos. O tempo

sozinho o deixara paranóico, mas ainda assim, mantinha as boas lembranças de seus amigos e família como alento, além da promessa feita para

duas jovens, em especial. Com isso em mente, começou a se esfregar. Primeiro, para tirar a sujeira; depois para tirar o cheiro de sangue que

sentia. Não sabia se era o cheiro de sangue de seus inimigos ou seu, mas de qualquer modo não importava.

Seu tempo talvez tenha sido tanto dentro do chuveiro, mas ele não notara. Só despertara para a realidade quando vozes exaltadas se fizeram

ouvir. Ainda assim não estava disposto para participar da discussão. Contudo, parecia ser acerca do desaparecimento de alguém. Suspirando,

notou que sua toalha tinha ficado do lado de fora. Nada demais, mas quando abriu a porta do box, encontrou Hermione, Gina e Kate, ainda

abraçada em sua coberta. Todas estavam com a boca aberta.

- Olá! - cumprimentou tranquilamente, enquanto saia do box e pegava a toalha – o que estão fazendo no banheiro?

- Você... tinha desaparecido... e nós ouvimos barulho de chuveiro... – começou a balbuciar a morena, enquanto apontava para a porta.

- Mal aí... onde estava não tinha portas. Acho que até esqueci como elas funcionam – sorriu o ruivo.

- Ronald... poderia por favor... se cobrir! – disse perigosamente sua irmã.

- Hããã? – disse olhando para seu corpo e depois olhando para as jovens – Desculpem. Não estou acostumado a ter pessoas me olhando.

- Apenas se cubra! – gritou Gina, enquanto Hermione não conseguia tirar os olhos do corpo do jovem. Nem mesmo notou, enquanto ele dava de

ombros e voltava para o chuveiro. As três mulheres saíram do local, cada uma com seus respectivos pensamentos.

- Trauma! Isso vai me dar muitas seções de terapia! Maldito irmão exibicionista! – pensava Ginevra.

- Ele está bem! Se algo tivesse acontecido com ele, jamais teria me perdoado – pensou Kate.

- Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! – passava ininterruptamente pelo cérebro da jovem Hermione Granger.

Nesse dia, três mulheres foram vistas em diferentes pontos da casa, em diferentes estado de ânimos, mas todas elas continham um estranho

sorriso no rosto.

* * *

- Você deveria estar na cama – protestou Wong suavemente. Sua reprimenda apesar de tranqüila, mostrava a preocupação aos ferimentos do

jovem, assim como a não conformidade com sua decisão de sair da cama. E isso, o ruivo sentiu na pele.

- Já estou curado, Wong. Realmente, não tenho mais sequelas – continuou, equilibrando-se em sua perna esquerda, algo impensável apenas

dias antes – veja só!

- Não se trata somente disso, Tovarisch – disse Piotr – tirando sua falta de consciência de suas lesões, apenas poucas pessoas se curariam tão

rapidamente quanto você alega. E todos nós, sabemos de sua pouca inclinação para não parecer fraco diante dos outros. Estou correto, Harry?

- Em gênero, número e grau, Piotr. Além disso, precisamos que você fique quieto para que Hermione possa se concentrar em achar respostas na

biblioteca da mansão.

- Herms está na biblioteca? – disse o ruivo levemente preocupado, olhando para o tibetano. Este apenas notou a preocupação do jovem e deu

de ombros.

- Não se preocupe. Ela está proibida de entrar na seção de invocação.

- Isso nunca a impediu de procurar os livros da seção proibida de Hogwarts – disse tranquilamente, o moreno.

- Uma garota curiosa, uma montanha de livros obscuros antigos... só a mim me parece um mau sinal?

- Você deve ter mais fé em Hermione, Ronald – disse o jovem do leste europeu – ela não irá chegar perto de conhecimento obscuro.

- Esse é o problema... na mente dela, o conhecimento não é bom nem mal. O uso dele é que faz a diferença. Ela só vê a solução da charada e,

uma vez resolvida ela olha para o lado moral. – disse, saindo em direção da biblioteca.

- Desse modo, não saberemos nada sobre a espada espiritual – suspirou o jovem-que-sobreviveu.

- Por quê vocês estão procurando a espada espiritual?! – perguntou bruscamente Piotr, fazendo com que todos se assustassem. O homem duro

à frente deles, em nada lembrava o gigante gentil de há pouco.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry.

- Esse objeto... só traz desgraça... para todos à sua volta.

- Então que tal nos explicar mais sobre isso? – pediu tranquilamente Wong. A serenidade do pedido fez todos voltarem-se para o homem que,

como em todos os momentos de maior angústia dos moradores da casa, estava placidamente tranquilo enquanto preparava o chá.

- Tudo bem, então – concordou o homem.

- Antes que comecemos, devemos procurar Gina e Hermione. – contestou o ruivo, saindo em seguida.

Na biblioteca, Hermione estava tirando o atraso, lendo. Não acreditava que uma biblioteca particular como aquela existia no mundo bruxo. E

mais: que ela esteve ao seu alcance o tempo todo, mas Rony e Wong a impediram de entrar até agora.

Balançou a cabeça, de modo a não pensar mas no ruivo; precisava de um tempo para assimilar o quê viu quando ele estava se enxugando.

Precisava focar seu lado racional e a melhor maneira era um bom mistério a ser resolvido.

Já tinha olhado em vários livros, mas nada sobre a espada espiritual tinha aparecido. Gina a ajudava eventualmente, mas ela dizia que muito das

coisas que ela lia lembravam-lhe a época que estava sob domínio da Horcruz. Ela sentia o mesmo, mas não culpava a amiga por se afastar

daqueles livros.

Passando a mão por um momento em um título, leu algo que chamou-lhe atenção: _Invocando e controlando exércitos. O poder sobrenatural dos _

_sem-mentes. _

Era uma coisa que poderia ser útil para um possível enfrentamento com comensais, pensou. Se estivessem em desvantagem podendo invocar

seres de uma dimensão alternativa e controlá-los parecia fantástico. E assim, poupariam vidas entre os membros da Ordem da Fênix. Chegando

na página escolhida, sentiu-se impelida para ler um encantamento.

- Ominun cognoscitur datur alterius Dimmento limine Dormannú! – e quando ia continuar com a leitura, uma mão tapou sua boca, enquanto uma

mão jogou o livro para longe. Isso fez com que ela saísse do transe que se encontrava. Notando isso, o dono da mão considerou-lhe retirar a

mordaça improvisada.

- Ronald, o quê está fazendo?! – contestou indignada.

**- O quê eu estou fazendo? O quê você está fazendo?!** – gritou, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Isso fez com que ela tomasse uma postura

defensiva.

- Eu estava apenas procurando algo que nos ajudasse contra Voldemort!

Um ruído de alguém aparatando parecia ser ouvido, mas logo sumiu, comprovando que a mágica anti-aparatação da casa funcionava com os

comensais também. Era uma teoria de Rony que não haviam testado até agora.

- Aposto que você leu algo sobre um exército de seres controlados à distância e pensou que ótima ideia! Percebe porquê deixamos você fora

dessa biblioteca, Hermione?!

**- E isso não é bom? Alguns seres que podem nos dar uma vantagem?!** – gritou de volta.

- Acontece... – começou friamente – que os sem-mente são escravos de Dormannú, uma criatura Pan-dimensional que se alimenta de dimensões!

Se você terminasse a invocação... toda a nossa maldita dimensão e todos... todos os seres vivos nela seriam aperitivo! E com Steve fora de

combate, nem mesmo eu teria poder para lutar contra ele!

A informação chocou a jovem, que olhou envergonhada para o solo. Ele tinha razão. Desde que souberam das horcruzes, descobriram que

objetos mágicos podiam manipular pessoas. E ela se deixou levar pela oportunidade, o voto de confiança que foi dado por parte do empregado

da casa, ao entrar na biblioteca. Quando Wong concordou, ela sentiu como se fosse algo maior, quase como se alguém do passado do ruivo lhe

desse a benção para seguir com sua tentativa de relacionamento. No entanto, ela esqueceu-se que, como o jovem lhe disse uma vez e, Mefisto

lhe mostrou semanas atrás, o perigo que Voldemort representa não é tão grande quanto ele faz menção a si.

- Considere sua permissão para entrar aqui, revogada.

- Mas ainda não encontrei nada sobre a espada espiritual – contestou a castanha.

- E não encontrará nada aqui. A chave para a informação é Piotr. Ele irá nos contar agora, apesar de estar relutante em fazê-lo. Por isso, vim

chamá-la.

Hermione apenas assente, saindo pela porta que o ruivo abrira. Ao olhar para trás, percebeu que o jovem estava colocando um selo mágico na

porta, quase como se desconfiasse dela.

O clima gélido do casal foi notado por todos que estavam à espera do relato do homem, apesar de que ninguém disse coisa alguma, era patente

que algo havia desaparecido entre eles. Alguns mais próximos, poderiam afirmar que se chamava confiança. Wong serviu o chá para todos e

sentou-se, esperando o relato de seu novo amigo, que se adiantou.

- Creio que é melhor começar do começo: Meu nome verdadeiro é Piotr Nicolaevitch Rasputin e eu sou, como podem deduzir, um descendente

direto do grande mago obscuro russo, Rasputin.

Isso foi uma surpresa, pois em ambos os mundos, Rasputin era uma lenda. Mesmo entre os trouxas, mesmo os mais céticos sabiam da fama do

bruxo como um possível feiticeiro e, mais provável, manipulador político.

**- Então Rasputin realmente existiu?**! – inquiriu Hermione, mais forte do que desejava. Contudo, devia quebrar o clima e focar nesse momento

na questão à sua frente.

- Sim. Ele foi o primeiro feiticeiro em nossa família. E como sabem, ele se especializou na manipulação de outras pessoas, através da magia.

Muitos dizem que ele foi um dos criadores da maldição _Império_. O quê muitos magos não sabem é que ele foi também um estudioso nas formas

de manipulação de pessoas. procurando chegar ao limiar da manipulação humana. A manipulação da alma. Para isso, ele assinou um contrato

com um demônio de uma dimensão menor chamado Belasco. Ele disse que, em troca desse conhecimento, Belasco poderia levar uma alma

inocente de sua descendência, nos vendendo antecipadamente. Mas o demônio era ardiloso e nunca contou à Rasputin que a chave para a

espada espiritual era, justamente a alma inocente. Quando o maldito tentou forjar a espada espiritual, ele conseguiu apenas um arremedo

pálido de sua verdadeira força, e quando tentou utilizá-la, muitas pessoas caíram sob seu domínio, mas outras conseguiram vencê-lo, de modo à

derrubarem sua base de poder e, por fim, matá-lo.

- Mas isso não impediu que Belasco cumprisse sua parte do acordo e, para isso ele raptou minha irmã Illyana, na época com apenas 6 anos e eu.

Meus amigos tentaram salvar-nos, mas fomos torturados até o limite, enquanto Belasco decidia com quem de nós ficaria e, para minha eterna

vergonha...

- Ele escolheu sua irmã – sussurrou Wong.

- Sim. Juntamente com meus amigos fui expulso de sua dimensão. Mas as coisas não aconteceram como Belasco queria. Menos de um minuto

depois que chegamos em nossa dimensão, Illyana apareceu entre nós... mas não como ela foi. Pouco da menina inocente restou. Agora, ela tinha

patas de bode e chifres, era uma adolescente, bruxa infernal comandante da dimensão de Belasco, quem matou na disputa por poder e

portadora da espada espiritual. Ela a usou e, junto com sua magia, terminou por consumi-la.

- E onde está Illyana agora? – perguntou Gina.

- Morta! Mas antes de morrer, ela passou de maneira inconsciente a espada para sua melhor amiga, minha noiva Katya. O poder da espada

quase a matou também, e infectou sua alma. Depois disso, ela deu a arma para uma feiticeira poderosa, chamada Amanda Sefton, que impediu a

espada de matá-la. Mas também não pode impedir que a espada a dominasse e acabou em coma. Entendem agora porque digo que nada de

bom vem com ela? Minha irmã e Katya tentaram fazer o bem com ela, mas apenas consumiu suas almas.

- Piotr, eu entendo isso, mas por quê nunca contou que era descendente de Rasputin – perguntou Harry.

- Esse nome é um tabu na Mãe Rússia. Nos acostumamos a escondê-lo por medo de represálias.

- Você pode estar certo, mas ainda assim a espada espiritual é a melhor maneira que temos para purificar a parte da alma de Harry que tem a

Horcruz, sem matá-lo. Por isso precisamos dela. E como Teleporter disse, minha alma será a base para fazê-la.

- Eu entendo, mas devo lhe dizer... eu já vi aquilo consumir a alma de duas das mulheres que eu mais amei na vida. É algo que não desejo para

ninguém. Se eu souber que a espada está consumindo a sua alma... – disse Rasputin, olhando fixamente para Rony. O ruivo apenas assentiu e

apertou a mão do russo.

- Não desejaria que fosse de outra maneira, tovarisch...

- O quê significa tovarisch? – perguntou Harry em sussurro à sua amiga.

- Quer dizer amigo, em russo – responde no mesmo tom.

- Talvez, mas ainda não temos o principal ponto da questão. Como forjar a espada? – questionou a jovem Weasley.

- Belasco não é opção; está morto... da mesma forma, não adiantaria procurar outro demônio ferreiro, como Surtur – disse Wong.

- Surtur? – perguntaram todos, menos o ruivo.

- Sim, ele falece na luta contra... – ia continuar quando notou a cara de seu jovem amo. Wong sorriu, sabendo que ele já tinha uma ideia.

Vendo o raro sorriso do tibetano, todos olharam para o último varão do clã Weasley, que estava naquele raro momento em que ele, de livre e

espontânea pressão cerebral, descobria uma brecha na lógica aparente e resolvia tudo.

- Não se preocupem. Só precisamos de um arco-íris! – falou, feliz.

* * *

**Notas do Autor:**

_Certo, chegamos ao fim do 16º capítulo... embora não ache que tenha sido o final ideal para o quê tinha planejado anteriormente. Mas entre pensar no _

_capítulo em si e finalmente escrever no papel, digo, no Word; os detalhes acabam somando mais que o esperado e tenho que me contentar com essa _

_quebra de capítulo._

_Nesse ponto, vocês conheceram mais um pouco sobre a vida de dois personagens especiais da história, Stephen e Piotr. Embora não darei ao russo _

_maior destaque nos próximos capítulos, ainda existem muitos mistérios tocante ao medibruxo americano a serem explicados... mas ainda não é a hora._

_Sobre a fic, penso que não poderei completar meu plano original de terminá-la em dezembro, completando 20 capítulos. Ta... nunca imaginei exatos 20, _

_mas me pareceu sedutor no meio da coisa, terminar com um número expressivo. Isso não me pertence mais... além de que, teremos os epílogos que _

_estou planejando, talvez a complete em fevereiro ou março. Significa que, vocês ainda terão muito tempo para me xingar._

**_Love's Poison,_**

_Como definir seu review em uma palavra: WWWOOOOOOWWWWW! (eu não disse quantas sílabas teriam, rs)._

_Agora sério, esse é um daqueles review que, quando você se sentir desmotivado para escrever, você abrirá ele e dirá a si: eles esperam que você dê o _

_seu melhor! Agora tire sua maldita bunda do sofá e vá para o computador!" Muito obrigado por isso._

_Quanto às suas perguntas, vamos lá:_

_1ºessa história é uma pequena torção dos acontecimentos posteriores à fuga dos trio no casamento de Bill e Fleur e a caça ao medalhão verdadeiro. _

_Nossa saga parte daí, descartando todo o resto do livro;_

_2º Como você supõe que eu deva responder isso sem revelar para você o destino da fic? Se a pergunta for, Rony tem poder para fazê-lo? Eu responderia _

_sim. Contudo, vale lembrar que, durante os preparativos para a troca dele por Gabrielle, ele deixa claro à Neville que aquela não era hora dele cobrar sua _

_dívida com Lestrang e Harry diz que eles o fariam quando esse dia chegaria. Talvez não tenha respondido sua pergunta, mas certamente lhe dei alguma _

_dica a respeito;_

_3º E sim, você está certa. Tudo posterior à procura do cálice não existirá, como escrito no livro. Como pôde ver nesse capítulo, Snape já teve sua _

_identidade como espião de Dumbledore esclarecida, mas não espere qualquer outra coisa dele. sua prioridade é salvar a alma de seu pupilo e colocá-lo em _

_um caminho melhor que o de seus pais. E quanto à batalha final, não estou pensando em utilizar ela como J.K. fez, mas a minha seguramente será _

_melhor. Ou pelo menos mais surpreendente._

_Fico imensamente feliz se meu texto fez você derramar algumas lágrimas verdadeiras. Acho que esse é o maior mérito de um escritor, conseguir tocar as _

_pessoas. E não se preocupe, tenho em vista que você não se emociona com ficção; na realidade, isso só me deixa mais orgulhoso do feito, saber que _

_quando meu coração fala, outros corações escutarão seu canto e sentirão o mesmo, porque as cartas foram isso: um apelo do meu coração sobre as _

_coisas que gostaria de falar para minha família, mas não encontro tempo, clima ou mesmo, intimidade suficiente para fazê-lo._

_Seja bem-vinda (só não digo à esse bando de loucos, por que não tenho intenção de dizer para que time torço, rs) e fique conosco!_

**_Cybelle lupin,_**

_Não se preocupe com a demora, você é sempre muito bem-vinda!_

_E como sempre em mais um capítulo enorme. Como você leu, essa foi a última aparição do professore de poções mais irritável do planeta. Também não _

_penso em colocar a pequena doninha agora, embora ele possa voltar no futuro._

_Sinto muito quanto à xícara, mas vai ter que esperar mais um pouco para saber. Não vou dar dica, mas esse é um dos últimos mistérios da fic... porque _

_quando você souber o quê vem antes dele, matará a charada. Mas, pensando bem, vou lhe dizer uma coisa: a xícara fazia parte de um conjunto!_

_Sim, sou mau! Tenho plena certeza disso!_

_Byada boom, byada boom, byada boom, byada boom!_

_Nos Lemos, _

_Fan Surfer_


	17. Onde o arco íris é ponte

Por um momento pareciam que tinham ouvido algo incompreensível e quando todos olharam para onde estaria o autor da frase, ele já havia saído pela porta.

- Alguém pode me confirmar que ele disse... arco-íris? – perguntou Harry.

- Eu também ouvi isso, mas ainda estou boiando nessa – apressou-se a dizer a jovem ruiva.

- Wong, você entendeu o quê ele quis dizer? – perguntou astutamente a castanha. Todos se viraram para a única pessoa que estava sorrindo na sala. Não era segredo para ninguém que, apenas Gina e o tibetano podiam predizer o que passava pela mente do ruivo. A caçula por sua ligação sanguínea e sua autoproclamada intuição Weasley; já Wong conhecia-o pelo aprendizado e observação decorrentes da sua estada de 20 meses naquela residência. Não era necessário ser um gênio para deduzir que ele sabia de algo.

- Sim, eu entendi o quê ele quer dizer, mas vou deixar que ele se explique. Provavelmente a adrenalina da descoberta deve acabar em alguns instantes e ele voltará para cá se perguntando porquê ninguém o acompanhou até a janela.

- Como você sabe que ele foi à janela? – perguntou Piotr.

- Ele queria ver se já está chovendo.

- E como você sabe que ele voltará para cá, depois que notar que ninguém o seguiu?

- Lembram que eu disse comportamento aprendido? Stephen quando começou a aprender magia, depois de uma vida inteira como trouxa tinha o mesmo comportamento. Demorou algum tempo até que ele começou a comportar-se adequadamente como esperavam os mestres dele.

- Sempre achei que você tinha conhecido ele depois de sua formação, Wong. – considerou Hermione.

- Na verdade, eu o conheci muito antes dele iniciar nesse caminho. Quando Stephen estava ainda na faculdade, ele foi participar de um programa humanitário de ajuda no Tibet. Nessa época, ele salvou minha vida e eu jurei lealdade eterna a ele. Logo, ele nunca mais voltou, mas como tudo está escrito, nos encontramos novamente, anos depois. Eu havia feito medicina, tornando-me um dos maiores especialistas em ossos da mão e ele então, era o paciente. E ambos deixamos de lado a medicina para nos dedicar à magia.

Olhando para aquele homem que cuidava de todos naquela casa, mas jamais aparentou tamanha complexidade. Ele havia feito uma escolha de vida e todos olharam com novo respeito para ele, por isso. Foi justamente nesse momento que um chateado ruivo entrou de volta no local.

- O quê aconteceu com vocês? – perguntou.

- Não entendemos o quê você quis dizer, de modo que esperamos sua volta para nos explicar – disse seu cunhado, ganhando uma interjeição de espanto de seu amigo. Não sabia que ele ainda se mostrava surpreso por isso.

- Wong entendeu! – contestou teimosamente.

- Ele pensa como você! Nós não – salientou sua irmã

- Muito bem... onde vocês se perderam? – suspirou, vencido.

- Surtur! – contestou a castanha.

- Obrigado – respondeu friamente. Todos se tencionaram com o gélido tratamento do jovem. Alguma coisa acontecera entre eles, no intervalo de alguns minutos, pensaram todos.

- Hora da aula de história nórdica: Surtur é inimigo jurado dos deuses Asgardianos e durante vários séculos travou batalha contra eles. A guerra no entanto é desencadeada quando Loki, o deu da trapaça resolve pedir auxilio ao demônio, para que ele forje armas mágicas para tomar o poder do Reino dourado, juntamente com seu filho Fenrir...

- Fenrir?!... Como Grayback, o lobisomem que você enfrentou? – interrompe o moreno.

- Exatamente. Ele recebeu seu nome como alusão ao Fenrir mitológico, provavelmente. Em decorrência da tentativa de golpe de Loki e Surtur, é desencadeado o Ragnarok. A última batalha entre os deuses nórdicos, onde ambos os lados são aniquilados, inclusive Midgard.

- Midgard? – perguntou sua irmã.

- A terra, como eles chamam. A terra seria envolvida no conflito e terminaria sucumbindo junto com tudo.

- O quê pretende com isso? É apenas uma velha lenda – contestou Hermione.

- Na verdade, senhorita Granger, pelo nosso calendário, o Ragnarok aconteceu apenas alguns anos atrás. De fato, eu diria que não mais do que há três anos atrás.

Todos viram como o ruivo tratara Hermione. Ele não a chamava como senhorita Granger desde seu segundo teste, no qual ela o enfeitiçou; tanto ela, quanto Harry e Gina sabiam. Já Wong e Piotr, não precisavam estar lá para notar a frieza com a qual, ele se dirigia a ela.

- E como você sabe disso? – perguntou Piotr.

- Porque Wong e eu conhecemos alguns deles. Deuses da cidade dourada.

Isso parecia surreal até mesmo para a comunidade mágica. Se toda a mitologia for real, a Europa teria sérios problemas de história mágica antiga, pensou Hermione. Era um consolo conseguir fazer alguma coisa com aquele relato surreal, mesmo que fosse uma piada. Era isso ou internar o homem que amava em um hospício. E permanecer celibatária. Algo que uma parte faminta dela era terminantemente contra.

- E onde isso nos leva... se todos estão mortos, podemos usar um gira tempo para voltar três anos? – inquiriu Harry.

- O passado não pode ser mudado – disse Piotr.

- Pode sim... Mione e eu o fizemos no terceiro ano para salvar Rony e Bicuço.

- Na verdade, vocês não mudaram o passado, só criaram uma linha alternativa – considerou Wong.

- Como assim? – interessou-se a castanha.

Enquanto isso, Ronald pegava uma maçã da fruteira para demonstrar praticamente a explicação.

- Imagine que essa maçã é o tempo. Quando alguém usa um vira-tempo, por exemplo, para salvar um hipogrifo, você volta até o momento e muda o que está errado – diz isso, repartindo a fruta – e segue seu caminho feliz e contente. Mas na verdade, você cria dois momentos: em um, você levará a vida que levou com o hipogrifo salvo e se sentirá um herói. No outro, o animal continuará morto, não importa o que você pense a respeito. Duas linhas temporais – conclui, mostrando as duas partes da maçã.

- Mas se não dá para mudar o passado, e o Ragnarok já ocorreu, como você resolverá isso?

- Com o bastão de Watoomb. Ele poderá nos levar à qualquer lugar que quisermos.

- Mas se criarmos uma nova linha temporal, não estaremos criando outro problema?

- Não exatamente... lembre-se que estamos falando de um mago extradimensional na questão. Eu aprendi a surfar entre as dimensões, enquanto estava lutando na dimensão da Aurora Rubra. E o bastão é poderoso o bastante para impedir que seja criada uma linha temporal paralela.

- Mas agora eu não entendi? Tudo isso para você pedir para Surtur para forjar a espada? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não se dá para confiar em Surtur. Iremos pedir para os Asgardianos... os deuses nórdicos.

- Você confiou em Mefisto.

- Ele prefere o demônio que conhece ao demônio que não conhece – contestou Harry.

- Ufa! Estava considerando se minha irmã só via olhos verdes e nada no seu cérebro.

- Ora, ela viu outra coisa também – disse sarcástico.

- Homens! – bufou a ruiva.

- Pelo menos você garantirá a descendência com coragem, a beleza meu sobrinho ou sobrinha pode herdar de minha irmã.

Apesar do teor das declarações, todos puderam ver que ambos sorriam entre si.

- Mas qual a relação entre tudo isso e o arco-íris? – perguntou Piotr.

- Essa é a maneira de chegar em Asgard, lar dos deuses nórdicos. – disse, enquanto se empertigava e cantava – "Lá onde o arco-íris é ponte, onde vivem os imortais...".

- Você está se baseando em uma música infantil? – perguntou a castanha.

- Não! Estou me baseando em meus conhecimentos, Senhorita Granger.

- Chega vocês dois. Se não tem nada bom para dizer para uma pessoa, diga algo bom sobre outra pessoa – disse a ruiva – além disso, você nunca nos disse o quê aconteceu na dimensão da Aurora Rubra.

_Início do Flashback_

Um ruivo caiu do céu em uma poça de lama, manchando sua cor natural até se tornar irreconhecível.

- Que droga! Não acredito que estou em uma dimensão que tenha lama... se bem que se essa poça não estivesse aí, eu estaria provavelmente quebrado.

Olhando para o lado, pôde divisar um pico trigêmeo, mas parecia que estava do outro lado do país. Foi nesse momento que ouviu um forte rugido.

**- RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!!!!** – de repente, um Tiranossaurus Rex passou há poucos metros do local onde estava o jovem; mas não estava sozinho. Em cima dela, um ser humanóide, vestido todo de negro, comandava o dinossauro para caçar o ruivo.

- Grande! Eu tinha que estar em um lugar onde o maldito meteoro não apareceu para dar as caras! Odeio minha vida – comentou para si, enquanto começava a correr para as árvores próximas, enquanto saca as duas pistolas.

Chegando entre as árvores o ruivo largou a mochila que levara ao lado e saltara de uma árvore para outra até alcançar um galho com altura suficiente, sentou-se nele e dobrou os joelhos, ficando preso no galho pelos músculos posteriores. Isso o permitia mobilidade para poder mirar no condutor do dinossauro. O primeiro disparo saiu e atingiu o a sela do condutor. Lembrando-se de que estava mais pesado pela lama, ajustou a mira e disparou, atingindo o ombro e retirando-o da sela. Sem condução, o T-Rex terminou por voltar-se para o condutor, jantando-o. O ruivo não estava lá para ver o que foi feito dele, pois descera das árvores, pegara a mochila e correra para dentro da floresta.

- Até agora, não é nada demais. Mas isso foi difícil; se continuar assim tenho boas possibilidades. É isso! pensamento positivo! Sou forte e bravo... vou conseguir tirar de letra.

Saindo da floresta, o ruivo, agora com bem menos lama, viu um exército de homens vestidos de preto com mascaras de animais no lugar do rosto brandindo machados e espadas.

- Somos os espectros. Nós viemos e fomos criados para matá-lo. Todos somos um e um somos todos. Se tiver algum Deus, reze para ele!

- Eu e minha grande... **grande** boca! – disse, pegando a espada e se pondo em posição de combate.

_Fim do Flashback_

- Nada demais... dinossauros, espectros, monstros... vocês sabem... o de sempre... – disse, tranquilamente.

- Certo... e quando vamos? – perguntou Harry.

- Você e Gina não vão. Eu e a Senhorita Granger partiremos quando um arco-íris surgir.

- Por quê ela vai?

- Tenho meus motivos.

* * *

No quarto masculino da casa, quatro pessoas estavam reunidas depois da reunião. Rony, estava sentado no chão na frente de uma toalha branca, desmontando e limpando cada peça da pistola de seu mestre. Wong, sentado na cama à esquerda, estava expectante dos próximos movimentos do jovem; Piotr encostado no batente da porta, de modo à analisar todos os movimentos envolvidos naquela discussão. Mas iniciá-la coube ao seu melhor amigo, que estava em uma cadeira, em frente dele.

- E então... o quê tem para nos dizer? – começou.

- Saia de cima da toalha... e não faça sombra nas peças – respondeu o ruivo, tranquilamente.

- Creio que não era bem isso que eu estava falando – resolveu tentar por outro caminho, enquanto obedecia ao "pedido" de seu cunhado – a questão é, o quê aconteceu entre você e Mione?

- Nada... mas vocês provavelmente não acreditarão nisso, certo?

- Não – respondeu Harry.

- Não – respondeu Wong.

- Não – respondeu Piotr.

- Ótimo! Não tenho que me explicar para vocês, os motivos de minhas ações – respondeu estoicamente.

- Não nos culpe por não acreditarmos que a relação quente de vocês se deteriorou em menos de duas horas sem motivo aparente – comentou Piotr. Sabia que não devia meter-se muito, mas enquanto espectador dessa casa, ele percebeu algumas coisas sobre os jovens bruxos e, na qualidade de segundo mais velho da casa, perdendo apenas para Wong, devia assessorar os mais jovens, por assim dizer.

- Ect tu, Piotr? – indagou o ruivo, em parte contrariado, mas também feliz porque seu novo amigo russo estava se abrindo um pouco mais. Mesmo que fosse às suas custas.

- O quê posso dizer? Vocês são muito óbvios. Não posso dizer nada além do que vi e percebi, mas se levar em conta o quê eu ouvi sobre os dois, vocês estavam bem próximos de serem um casal.

- Intriga da oposição, apenas – tentou tirar o peso das palavras.

- Temo que não seja tão simples assim, jovem Ronald – começou Wong, com sua inseparável xícara de chá – vocês estavam muito próximos e pelo que Ginevra nos disse, ela já deixou claro seus sentimentos por você.

- Minha irmã fala demais – comentou, corado – e, não pense que eu me esqueci de você, Harry. Também é um boca grande!

- Só falo o que vejo – respondeu na mesma moeda – e o que vejo é que o todo poderoso Ronald "eu sou o melhor guerreiro, enfrento uma dimensão sozinho" Weasley tem medo de uma garotinha! Devo começar a imitar uma galinha agora? – encerrou acidamente.

- Muito maduro de sua parte, Harry! – disse, rolando os olhos – volte quando crescer uns dez anos.

- Que tal nos dizer o quê aconteceu na biblioteca? – perguntou Wong.

- Por que acha que aconteceu algo na biblioteca?

- Por que ela estaria selada, então? – respondeu a pergunta com outra, encurralando o jovem bruxo, que parou de limpar a pistola e suspirou.

- Xeque! – sorriu ao tibetano. Ele tinha sido pego e sabia disso. – Quando cheguei na biblioteca, Hermione estava com um tomo negro na mão, fazendo uma invocação dos sem-mentes.

- Ah... – compreendeu o empregado. Vendo a pouca disposição do ruivo em continuar e as caras de interrogação dos outros companheiros, decidiu explicar – os sem-mentes são arautos de uma criatura pan-dimensional chamada Dormannu, que viaja através das dimensões, devorando-as e saltando para a próxima. Nossa ordem lutou contra ela, mas apenas Stephen e seu mestre retornaram da batalha. Se Ronald não a tivesse impedido, toda a dimensão estaria condenada.

- Mas ela não sabia disso! – defendeu Harry – Hermione jamais faria uma atrocidade dessa se soubesse.

- Eu sei disso. Sei que ela fez com a melhor das intenções, mas não muda o fato que ela quase matou todo mundo nessa dimensão.

- Acho que a questão aí está na palavra quase. Você a impediu a tempo. É por isso que quer que ela vá com você? – indagou o russo.

- Sim. Ela foi tocada por Dormannu. Não sabemos se isso pode voltar a acontecer. E por isso, prefiro mantê-la longe dessa casa e daqueles livros.

- Você sabe que está apenas se enganando, não é? Conheço suas tentativas de mentir melhor do que você, jovem Ronald – disse suavemente Wong. Quem ouvisse o tom melodioso de suas palavras dificilmente acreditaria que ele estava claramente censurando o pupilo de seu mestre – eu poderia muito bem, mantê-la fora da biblioteca com ela aqui mesmo.

- Então...? – forçou Harry.

- Então...? – retrucou Rony

- Diga-nos o qual é o verdadeiro motivo! Tudo que se passa pela sua cabeça sórdida.

- Não tenho que me explicar para vocês!

- Creio que Danny Rand lhe disse uma vez que: "Um homem que tem medo da verdade, tem uma vida fadada ao fracasso". Não concorda com isso, Mestre Ronald? – indagou Wong. Qualquer um deles podia dizer que mais que uma opinião, aquilo era um duelo de vontades entre os dois.

- Ok... vocês venceram, ta legal? Eu senti falta dela... mais do que qualquer um de vocês, durante os meses que passei na dimensão da Aurora Rubra! Satisfeitos?

A reação do jovem em admitir o que vinha tentando negar desde o início da discussão causou reações diversas. Seu melhor amigo estava chocado, ou pelo menos se fazia. Wong sorria tranquilamente, enquanto Piotr apenas inclinava a cabeça, assentindo levemente.

- E qual é o problema em admitir isso, Rony? – perguntou o russo.

- Não entendem o que significa...? – protestou o jovem.

- Que você gosta dela? – tentou o outro.

- Não. Significa que é o plano astral agindo novamente. Ninguém em sã consciência arrastaria alguém para esse imbróglio dimensional e eu fiquei tentado à fazê-lo. Eu odeio admitir, mas senti como se uma parte de mim fosse arrancada. Não quero passar por isso de novo, indo para Asgard.

- Oooooh... Herms têm um namorado! Herms têm um namorado! – burlou-se o moreno, cantarolando.

- Harry! – sussurrou o cunhado.

- Hermione e Ronald debaixo de uma árvore. Se beijando e se abraçando... – continuou o moreno.

- Harry! – sibilou Rony, voltando a montar a pistola com, cada vez mais rapidez.

- ... Primeiro vem o amor, depois o casamento. E logo rapidinho, um bebê e um carrinho!

**- Harry!** – gritou o ruivo, enquanto engatilhava a arma recém-montada na testa do amigo. E agora que o moreno teve sua atenção desviada para o cano da pistola, sorriu amarelo.

- Passei dos limites? – perguntou.

- Bastante!! – disse o ruivo, abaixando a arma e passando a limpar as peças da outra.

- Mas ainda não entendi qual é a problemática da coisa, Mestre Ronald – contestou Wong.

- A questão é: ela queria o Ronald que eu fui... antes do acidente. Alguém que eu nem ao menos saberia fingir que sou e, honestamente, não tenho vontade de ser diferente do homem de hoje. Aí estou preso romanticamente à alguém que ama o que fui.

Todos os homens se calaram diante da explicação do jovem. O silencio só era quebrado pelo barulho da limpeza da arma, até que Piotr falou.

- Com todo respeito, Ronald... você está sendo um idiota.

- Como assim? – perguntou Harry.

- Um cientista amigo meu me disse uma vez que toda teoria tem algumas fases: "Introdução, hipótese, investigação, resultado". Você está pensando por outra pessoa, mas pulou da hipótese para o resultado sem investigar primeiro. Ou seja, você nem ao menos perguntou para ela sobre como ela se sente sobre você, seu velho você e, principalmente, vocês dois como um possível casal. Ou estou errado?

- Tem razão! Droga, tem razão! Estava tão atarefado andando de um lado ao outro que esqueci completamente de perguntar para ela! vou fazer isso imediatamente! – explodiu o ruivo, após ouvir atentamente.

- Um momento, Ronald... não acha que você precisa se acalmar? – perguntou Wong, para espanto geral – lembra-se como a tratou apenas há algumas horas atrás? Tem outra coisa que você precisa fazer antes.

- Enfiar minha cabeça no vaso e dar descarga? – tentou o ruivo.

- Bela tentativa, mas não. Precisa pedir desculpas pelo modo como a tratou antes de tudo – sentenciou o tibetano.

* * *

Em outro quarto, a situação era parecida mudando apenas o sexo das contendedoras. Hermione era um mar de lágrimas, cercada por Samantha, Gina, Kate e Anna. As mulheres já haviam conversado sobre o que aconteceria sobre essas duas pessoas.

Agora restava apenas que a inglesa parasse de chorar. Coisa que à chinesa estava irritando.

- Hermione, que tal parar de chorar... tipo... **agora?!**

- Anna... você não entende... – começou a fungar – ele me odeia...

- Ele não tem um osso ruim no corpo, mulher – exasperou-se. De quem ela estava falando?

- Anna tem razão nesse ponto. Rony vai, previsivelmente, lhe pedir desculpas em, no máximo, 4 horas e meia – contestou Kate.

- Por quê você acha isso? – perguntou Gina.

- Toda vez que ele foi grosso injustamente com algum de nós, ele passou pelas três fases: a primeira, onde ele se xinga como um completo idiota; a segunda, onde ele quer enfiar a cabeça na privada e dar descarga e, finalmente; a terceira, aonde ele finalmente vem lhe pedir desculpas. Mas não faça manha: ele só vai pedir desculpas uma única vez.

- E quantas vezes isso aconteceu? – perguntou a jovem.

- Poucas vezes. Mas me lembro que, em uma delas ele chegou a tirar Josh da cama, após 30 telefonemas no celular dele, apenas para ele sair na sacada de casa, pronto para mandar Ronald à merda e ouvir um "sinto muito, eu estava errado!" – comentou a chinesa.

- Sim é verdade – sorriu Kate – ele não gosta de errar muito, mas cada vez que erra, sempre aguardávamos ansiosamente seu pedido de desculpas, porque sabíamos que vinha algo completamente surreal e fora do comum, em relação à ele.

- Além do mais, é bastante óbvio que ele gosta de você... ou foi criado por monges... ou é gay... – disse Samantha, de modo a chamar atenção para si. Como esperado deu resultado – pensem comigo: ele salvou 23 mulheres lindas que eram obrigadas a fazerem sexo com monstros em forma humana, vingou-nos, deu nos abrigo, sustento e compreensão. Qualquer uma de nós estaria mais que satisfeitas em tornarmo-nos amante dele pelo tempo que quisesse. No entanto, ele não se aproveitou de nenhuma de nós. Isso nos leva a três opções: ele teve apaixonado por Anna, de modo que ser gay não é uma possibilidade plausível; ele foi criado por um monge, mas teve contato com o mundo, então ser apenas respeitador e introvertido por conta da criação também é meio impossibilitado pelas circunstâncias. Logo chegamos à terceira possibilidade, esta mais plausível: ele gosta de você. Some-se a isso, o fato que todas nós vemos como ele olha para você e, senhoras e senhores... temos um vencedor! – disse jocosamente.

- Sammie, sua mente é deturpada! – riu Anna.

- Que tipo de vida você teve? De repente, não quero mais saber! – gracejou Gina.

- Coisas estranhas acontecem quando você vive na noite dessa cidade – completou a jovem, ruidosamente.

Mais animada com as palavras de alento, a inglesa começou a se arrumar para o jantar enquanto as outras desceram na frente. Aproximadamente 20 minutos depois, a castanha saia do quarto e, ao descer as escadas, sentindo-se leve após um revigorante banho, encontrou um jovem ruivo no sofá da sala, esparramado, como se estivesse dormindo. Tentou passar por ele silenciosamente, mas ele a chamou.

- Herms...?

- O quê quer, Ronald? – contestou defensivamente.

- Têm um minuto?

Mantendo distância do ruivo, preferiu sentar em uma cadeira próxima, de frente para o rapaz.

- Algumas pessoas conseguem fazer coisas incríveis, mas tem problemas sérios com algumas coisas simples da vida... essas coisas que são necessárias serem ditas, mas para esse tipo de pessoa, ou melhor para mim, algumas coisas não são tão simples assim... o que quero dizer é que eu sinto muito ter agido como um idiota insensível com você e, gostaria imensamente que você me perdoasse.

Ela olhou diretamente para o jovem e viu a sinceridade de suas palavras. Ele estava arrependido, lembrou-se do que suas amigas disseram sobre não esperar que ele pedisse novas desculpas. Ela entendia, mas ainda assim precisava saber mais.

- Por quê o fez?

- Eu tive... medo – admitiu.

- Medo? – ela tornou a perguntar.

- Eu entrei na biblioteca e dei de cara com você evocando algo pior que um demônio... algo com que eu não poderia lidar... algo que estava além de minhas possibilidades... que eu não teria a menor chance de vencer...

- Então você temeu por você – considerou a jovem.

- Não. Temi por você. Dormannú costuma torturar aqueles que o invocam. Você seria a última pessoa do universo a ser consumida. Ele a faria assistir todos seus familiares e amigos morrerem e fariam com que todos soubessem que você o teria convidado para entrar em nossa dimensão. É assim que ele age – confessou, envergonhado – e eu prefiro morrer a deixar que você passe por isso... o problema é que, mesmo morrendo, não adiantaria de nada e só seria a primeira vítima, entende?

Hermione estava boquiaberta. Jamais esperou que ele dissesse algo assim. Esperava que ele temesse por ele, não por ela. Logo uma onda de calor se apossou de seu corpo, enquanto olhava aquele homem que detinha um poder inexplicável sobre seu estômago. Levantou-se da cadeira e ficou em frente dele.

- Obrigada – disse enquanto beijava sua testa – por ter me protegido de minha curiosidade.

Levantou-se e foi em direção à cozinha, quando ouviu a pergunta:

- Hermione, você... sente falta de... quem eu era?

- Sim – contestou após um silencio enorme – vivemos muita coisa juntos; foi muito significativa para mim nossa convivência... e todas as nossa brigas vinda delas – sorriu para si, fechando os olhos. Após um tempo sorrindo, perdida em recordações, Hermione se animou a concluir – mas isso não significa que não ame o homem que se tornou hoje.

Infelizmente para ela, o ruivo não estava mais ali para ouvir a última frase.

Quem também estavam desgostosos com o fato eram seus amigos que estavam escutando a conversa da cozinha com suas orelhas extensíveis patenteadas Weasley. Aquelas orelhas eram tão boas que por mais que Ronald tentara sair da sala sem fazer barulho, eles ouviram e, não precisaram somar dois mais dois para saber que o tempo deles quase se acertou... mas estava ainda no quase!

Após um jantar de meia hora, no qual o jovem não dera as caras, Gina resolveu procurar por seu irmão; sua primeira parada foi no quarto masculino, que o ruivo dividia com seu namorado e Piotr. Quando ela ia bater na porta, o russo apareceu na ponta do corredor.

- Se está procurando Ronald, ele não está.

- Por quê diz isso? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Também passei por aqui há alguns minutos à procura dele. Achei que ele precisaria conversar – completou o homem, aludindo à conversa anterior dele com uma certa jovem.

- Tentou biblioteca? Ginásio? O quarto de Steve?

- Sim, e ele não estava em nenhum desses lugares. Por que não pensa como ele? – sugeriu Rasputin.

- Boa ideia... se eu fosse ele... essa casa é o centro do universo pessoal... se eu estivesse confuso com o quê ouvi de Mione... já sei! Venha comigo! – disse a ruiva, dirigindo-se a outro cômodo mais adiante. Andaram dezenas de metros até pararem em uma determinada porta, que Gina abriu rapidamente, evitando que ela rangesse. Dentro do quarto que ela partilhava com Hermione, estava o procurado acendendo um incenso e orando frente ao altar da falecida Mariko Yashida.

- Podemos nos juntar? – perguntou o russo.

- Claro – respondeu o jovem, sem se virar. Enquanto isso, o homem foi ao lado do jovem e, como ele, tomou posição de lótus acendeu um incenso com cheiro de lavanda e colocou o seu ao lado do anteriormente colocado pelo ruivo.

- Mariko-san era uma mulher extraordinária. Ela teve um fim injusto – suspirou mais para si.

- Você a conheceu, certo? Perguntou Rony.

- Sim, Ronald. Na verdade eu a conheci no mesmo dia que Jimmy. Mas você já sabia disso, não é? – perguntou, vendo a anuência do jovem – desde quando?

- Desde que falou seu nome. Sensei James falou muito sobre você também?

- Não estou entendendo... Piotr conhece seu mestre? – questionou Gina.

- Sim, na verdade eles combateram juntos durante algum tempo. Por favor, abra aquele armário – apontou para o armário embutido – procure um quadro ali.

A ruiva não entendeu mas fez aquilo que seu irmão pediu. Logo achou uma pintura de uma jovem morena de cabelo longos, chegando até a metade de sua coluna, parada em uma pose que, dependendo do olhar individual poderia parecer sexy ou inocente: ela estava em um salto com um leve vestido de verão que, devido aos raios de sol, tornava-se quase transparente. Ao fundo, um ocaso na praia em tons alaranjados completava a cena. O quadro era de autoria de um certo P. Rasputin.

- Katya – murmurou o russo, mas ainda pôde ser ouvido pelos ocupantes do quarto.

- Essa era...? – tentou Gina, antes de emudecer, pensando na dor do jovem homem. A lenta anuência e a dor e a alegria no olhar dele eram respostas suficientes.

- Eu me lembro desse dia... ela estava linda... foi um dia perfeito... – disse ele, sorrindo, entre lágrimas.

- Sensei guardou esse quadro há muito tempo quando vocês se separaram... ele o guardou em um depósito da L.L. &L. por 8 anos até quando saiu da "firma". Eu creio que ele queria que você ou ela o tivessem.

- então você é um pintor?! – cresceu sobre ele, a ruiva espantada – mas como você...?

- Ronald não é o único homem de muitos talentos na casa – brindou um pouco de humor no caso – E quais histórias Jimmy contou para você? – perguntou ao ruivo.

- Qual você acha? – perguntou ele com sarcasmo.

- Deus... não a do Baconzitos. – pediu o homem.

_Início do Flashback_

A situação em Teerã nunca foi muito estável desde a revolução islâmica que transformou a milenar Pérsia, de um governo pujante em uma das únicas repúblicas teocráticas do planeta. Soma-se a essa isolada posição, uma relação conflituosa com seus vizinhos, em especial o Iraque de Saddam Hussein e um crescente sentimento antiocidente e um período difícil para os islâmicos em geral e, a situação iraniana tornar-se-ia insustentável para qualquer pessoa ocidental ou que, minimamente tenha desacordos com o governo vigente.

E justamente para salvar uma jovem da perseguição e paranóia desses tempos difíceis é que Piotr Nicolaevitch Rasputin tinha entrado no país, agindo secretamente para uma instituição de refugiados, visando encontrar e salvar a jovem. Sua origem russa, o daria um salvo-conduto, uma vez que o Irã recebeu apoio do antigo bloco soviético durante o combate com o Iraque, há quase duas décadas. Pelo menos na teoria.

E, para sua infelicidade, ele acabara de descobrir que isso não era inteiramente verdade nessa nova República Teocrática do Irã. E ele descobriu isso da pior forma: cercado por um grupo de atiradores da polícia secreta do governo iraniano, em um supermercado no sul da capital do país e, contra toda a regra dos jogos de guerra, desarmado. O que o obrigava a ligar pedindo apoio para seu parceiro.

- Jimmy... estou com problemas! – berrou, assim que o amigo pegou o telefone.

- Qual a crise, russo? – disse o outro tranquilamente.

- Estou em um mercado no sul da cidade, desarmado com um grupo de homens atirando em minha direção.

- Quantos?

- Pelo menos 5.

- E esta pedindo minha ajuda? Como estamos bondosos – gracejou o outro.

- Droga, James! Não podemos expor a missão ou a garota vai sofrer!

- Certo! Segure-os por dois minutos. Sorte sua que eu estou na região.

- Segurá-los? Como? – gritou em russo.

- Improvise! – contestou James, na língua nativa do homem., para desligar em seguida.

Decidido a usar a cabeça, Piotr colocou toda sua força ao arremessar uma lata de conservas do outro lado do mercado, atraindo a atenção dos homens para o lado contrário. Usando isso como distração, ele jogou uma segunda lata; que teve como seu destino um dos atiradores, que caiu nocauteado. Isso acabou atraindo a atenção dos atiradores novamente para seu lado.

Quando Piotr estava se despedindo da vida, uma motocicleta Harley Davidson Road King Classic atravessa a vidraça do mercado, estacionando em cima de um dos atiradores. O piloto acelera em direção dos outros e os nocauteia com o capacete reserva em sua mão. Em seguida, ele segue andando pelas gôndolas até encontrar o motivo de sua procura.

- Táxi! – brincou James para seu amigo.

- Bozhe Moi (Meu Deus) James! Onde demônios você conseguiu uma Harley Davidson no Irã?!

- Muitos ricos se dobraram ao regime em troca de concessões... e ganharam alguns privilégios. Para nossa sorte eu conheço alguns deles. Já localizei a garota. Sobe!

Assim que o russo subiu na garupa, James Howlet deu a partida para detê-la 3 metros depois.

- O que foi?!

- Notou que estamos na gôndola de petiscos? – disse o homem, descendo da moto.

- E?

- Estamos no Irã, um lugar que fede antiocidentalismo. E já que eu tive que livrar sua cara dessa encrenca, vou levar o que me cabe! – concluiu, enquanto enchia os bagageiros da moto com salgadinhos.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – sussurrou o russo incrédulo.

- Sabe quais as chances de eu voltar a encontrar Baconzitos aqui nesse canto do planeta?! – resmungou o motoqueiro.

_Fim do Flashback_

Enquanto Gina e Piotr riam das ocorrências do passado do homem, Ronald abriu um portal direto para a geladeira e pegou três garrafas de cerveja. Em seguida, deu uma à cada e propôs um brinde:

- À todos aqueles se vieram até nós, nos seguiram e nos inspiraram. À aqueles que são como farol em nossa alma, apontando nossa melhor direção. E que esse nosso pequeno clube dos corações solitários, não seja eterno.

- Clube dos corações solitários? – estranhou a ruiva.

- Sim. Você não conta, pois está com Harry. Mas eu e Piotr já podemos montar uma gangue dos corações perdidos – comentou com um meio sorriso.

- Rony, você está nesse clube por opção – considerou o russo.

- Piotr tem razão. E eu sei que você ouviu o que Herms te falou na sala – acusou a jovem. Dentre seus familiares, era a única que tinha sido confiada com o nível de sensibilidade da audição do irmão.

- Assim como você e os outros estavam ouvindo nossa conversa? – inquiriu acidamente.

- Como você...? começou a perguntar a ruiva, apenas para receber um olhar de seu irmão que parecia dizer: "sou seu irmão mais velho e não pode me enganar. Aceite sua derrota! Enquanto você vai com a fruta, eu já estou tomando o suco. É parte do pacote de ser mais velho!" – Então você admite que você ouviu que ela disse em alto e bom som que ela ama você?!

- Do meu ponto de vista, baixinha, eu ouvi claramente ela dizendo que gosta de mim, mas ama o Ronald que ela conheceu e conviveu durante os anos de Hogwarts. Honestamente não posso competir com isso.

- Por Merlin, Ronald! Vocês são a mesma pessoa! – bufou a ruiva.

- Não! Somos partes separadas da mesma pessoa. Por essa mesma questão decidi não ver as memórias do meu passado. Sabia que isso me assombraria de um modo ou de outro.

- Mas se você conhecesse suas memórias, Hermione o reconheceria como uma pessoa única! Se é que ela já não faz e você está fazendo drama?!

- Gina, você ouviu o que ela disse. Eu sou uma sombra do que eu era, aos olhos dela. E se eu fizesse isso por ela, ou por qualquer pessoa, estaria atentando contra a soberania da pessoa que sou hoje. E um homem tem que ser fiel à sua palavra.

- Sem sua honra... – começou o russo.

- Um homem não tem nada – concluiu o jovem, enquanto os dois assentiam. Tal ato não passou despercebido para a ruiva.

- Piotr, você está do lado dele? – inquiriu Gina.

- De nenhum de vocês. Entendo seu lado e o lado dele. Pausem a discussão e observem a coisa por momento, como espectadores casuais. Como artista, aprendi que você apenas vê ângulos possíveis. – disse pegando o quadro de sua amada – Originalmente, este é o lado ruim de Katya. Mas graças ao meu ângulo, eu consegui pegá-la em uma imagem forte o suficiente, para que as mínimas imperfeições do rosto dela ficassem invisíveis diante da beleza da cena.

- Wow! – disse Gina.

- É faz sentido.

- Não é isso! Ela é lindíssima e estamos vendo apenas o lado "ruim" dela? O que seria o lado "bom"?

- Um anjo! – respondeu o russo – Como tudo na vida, existem pelo menos, duas formas de ver a coisa. Ronald não se sente confortável com a possível paixão maior pela pessoa que ele foi por Hermione e, quanto à ela, muito provavelmente, ela também tem seus demônios internos. E talvez, para ela, ela não veja a coisa por esse ângulo, Ronald. Mesmo problema, ângulos diferentes.

A discussão foi interrompida quando uma rajada de vento entrou pela janela e o ruivo olfateou-a em busca de uma confirmação.

- Chuva! – concluiu.

- Chuva! – concordou Piotr.

- Gina, avise Herms que estamos saindo amanhã. Diga-lhe para fazer as malas e preparar seu casaco mais grosso – disse, saindo do quarto, não antes de uma reverencia para o altar de Mariko.

- Eu não acredito! Que idiota melodramático – bufou a ruiva.

- A grama do vizinho lhe incomoda, Ginevra? – contestou ironicamente o russo.

- Ele está com a felicidade à um passo e fica fazendo drama!

- Lembre-se Gina, o copo nunca está meio vazio. Tem que olhar positivamente para tudo isso – disse sabiamente o outro.

- Ah è?! E qual o ponto nisso tudo, Rasputin?!

- Ele em nenhum momento negou amá-la como antes, não é?

* * *

O dia amanheceu e antes que a maioria das pessoas atualmente residentes na mansão Strange despertasse para a vida, dois de seus membros já estavam fora. Entre eles existia uma tensão inexplicável mas que ambos tentavam disfarçar.

- Ainda não entendi uma coisa, Ron... se você confia em mim, porque me chamou para essa missão? – perguntou a castanha.

- Existe uma razão para isso... não queria fazê-la sozinho – respondeu, olhando para o outro lado.

- Como assim? – interessou-se em manter a conversa. Não era o tipo de conversa que ela queria com ele, mas já era alguma coisa.

- A missão seria mais simples se eu fosse sozinho... mas é bom ter alguém para dividir as coisas.

- Então você me chamou por quê serei um estorvo? – perguntou ela chocada.

- Suas palavras, não minhas – defendeu-se – o que eu disse é que sua companhia é agradável.

- Você... não quer ficar sozinho, é isso?

- Não quero me afastar demais de quem eu sou e você é minha salvaguarda contra isso.

- Se afastar demais? – perguntou.

- Você entenderá – disse, chegando à um espaço gramado no Central Park onde o arco-íris terminava de encontro à terra. A chuva tinha castigado a cidade por toda a noite, como o ruivo previra e com os primeiros raios de sol, o fenômeno se fez presente. Foi quando o ruivo sacou sua varinha e disse:

- _Gravatta, Sinova Clatorim! Asgard ligatto Univoros!_ – em seguida Hermione viu aterrada o espectro de luz do arco-íris se tornar mais sólido até ficar tão duro quanto o concreto armado da construção civil. Em seguida ela foi fortemente colhida por um abraço do ruivo e não se furtou em colocar seus braços ao redor do corpo do homem.

- Segure-se! Vai ser meio desconfortável agora! _Impulsus!_ – apontou para o chão e saiu em disparada para o céu, apoiando suas costas no arco-íris e chegando até a parte curva do espectro endurecido – Pronto. A partir de agora podemos caminhar!

- Você está bem? – perguntou a jovem.

- Não se preocupe – disse o ruivo se levantando e mostrando seu pesado casaco – este sobretudo é feito de material especial, com fibras de aço junto ao tecido. Por essa razão, ele é resistente ao atrito e me fornece proteção à alguns armamentos.

- Armamentos? – perguntou assustada.

- Herms, estamos em uma jornada. Seria ilógico e imprudente de minha parte, pensar que não deveria me proteger de ataques externos.

- E o que foi tudo isso? por que não apenas se teleportou para este ponto dessa Ponte-arco-íris?

- Porque não seria divertido! – respondeu com simplicidade. Em seguida se levanta e começa a andar por todo o caminho, com o passo marcado por uma irritante música.

_That I can change the world_

_I would be the sunlight in your universe_

_You would think my love was really something good_

_Baby, if I could change the world_

- Se importa em cantar outra música, ou pelo menos passar dessa parte? – pediu Hermione.

- Estamos irritados? – retorquiu o jovem.

- Depois de ouvir 75 vezes esse mesmo refrão, repetidamente? O quê você acha?!

- Tudo bem.. você venceu!

_Para ser feliz_

_É preciso ter_

_Este mundo azul_

_Da imensidão_

_É fazer das tristezas estrelas a mais_

_E do pranto uma canção_

_Há um mundo bem melhor_

_Todo feito pra você_

_É um mundo pequenino_

_Que a ternura fez_

- De onde você tirou essa música?

- Disneylândia!

- Você já foi lá?

- Acabei caindo no Magic´s Kingdom durante uma das primeiras tentativas de teleporte sozinho. Você não imagina o quão assustadas ficaram as pessoas. Sair dali foi relativamente simples. O problema é que essa canção ficou na minha cabeça por meses. Ela é quase como um ruído de fundo na minha mente. Quando meus pensamentos se dispersam por meio de possibilidades, se eu não volto a me centrar, eu termino escutando algum canto escuro de minha mente essa canção.

- Então por quê você a canta? Isso não faz sentido.

- Eu a canto por dois motivos: 1º quando eu a exteriorizo, ela sossega minha mente e, 2º por mais ridícula que seja e, eu sei que ela o é, ela é como uma canção de amor. Canções de amor aparecem quando você menos espera e te dizem que tudo vai dar certo, mesmo que não seja verdade.

- _Vision´s of Sunset._

- Como? Pergunta o ruivo.

- Essa é a minha música íntima. É ela que me lembra que a felicidade está na perfeição, na busca...

- Ou no chorar de um violino?

- Você conhece a música? – perguntou entre ansiosa e ciumenta, afinal aquela era a **sua** música.

- Ah sim. Lucas possuía uma coleção de soul music muito extensa, então quando estávamos conversando da vida e cuidando da nenê, ouvíamos desde James Brown e Supremmes até coisas mais atuais, incluindo essa nova geração. Quando voltarmos para casa, vou lhe mostrar uma coisa no quarto dele que você vai pirar.

- O quê é tão impressionante? – perguntou curiosa.

- Bom... Luke fez uns bicos como segurança deles em um show... então eu tenho algumas fotos com eles e eles me presentearam com uma partitura de Vision´s of Sunset autografada.

E no tempo que poderia ser descrito como minutos ou horas, duas pessoas caminharam trocando idéias sobre coisas simples, seus gostos, historias de seu passado e pensamentos a respeito do mundo trouxa. Hermione percebera que, pela primeira vez, não existia barreira entre eles. Eram apenas duas pessoas caminhando e conversando. Sem pressões, nem preocupações com a guerra. Rony mostrou à Hermione o caminho, que passava pelas nuvens e perdia de vista o chão, como um verdadeiro aro-íris dava a impressão.

Ela ficou sabendo que seu prato preferido é lasanha, mas apenas quando feita em casa, pois ele disse que comprou uma de microondas e achou que comia uma cartolina; que não lhe agradava o quadribol (no fim das contas, ela venceu esse embate) apenas por que não via graça em um esporte único, pois imaginava que com a capacidade mágica poderia ser criado pelo menos duzentos esportes diferentes e superempolgantes. Sua cor favorita era o púrpura (ao invés do laranja) por conta de um desenho denominado Evangelion; que ele tinha comprado toda uma coleção de memorabílias de uma loja e mandado para guardar em um container alugado; que ele tinha projetado uma casa que gostaria de construir juntamente com uma empreiteira; e que ele planejava aprender a tocar instrumentos de corda, dentre os quais, guitarra, violino e violoncelo, além de outros instrumentos de sopro, como flauta, saxofone e trompete. Ele mostrou sua gaita de boca, na qual ele tirou uma suave melodia de improviso. A gaita foi uma dos presentes que ganhou de Joshua como despedida e a guardou em sua mochila. Ele aprendeu muito sozinho durante sua estada na dimensão da Aurora Rubra.

Ronald aprendeu que sobre a paixão de Hermione por Paella, sobre suas experiências culinárias (nem sempre com bom resultados); sobre a visita que fez no Louvre e, em como inocentemente tentou tocar no Davi de Michelangelo; na sua falta de propósito em gastar tempo com esportes, embora lhe confessasse que seus esportes favoritos eram, inesperadamente, boliche e snooker, justamente pelo trabalho com cálculos; como ela encontrou bichento; sua paixão por música clássica e por Bach (enquanto Ronald preferia Strauss)

- Certo, Herms... pergunta simples, de bate pronto: Você foi condenada ao exílio...

- Por quê?

- Por quê?... qualquer motivo... que tal por andar com maus elementos?

- Esse é bom... – sorriu – continue.

- Recapitulando você será exilada numa ilha deserta e só pode levar dois objetos trouxas. Qual leva e por quê?

- hummm... – pensou um pouco e depois respondeu – uma faca e um dicionário.

- Por quê?

- A faca é para minha sobrevivência. E o dicionário para manter minha sanidade. E você?

- Um rádio amador e um telefone por satélite. Enquanto você resolve tomar um sol em uma ilha deserta, eu me concentro em escapar – completou sorrindo.

- Ei! Você não me disse que eu poderia escapar da ilha!

- Mas também não disse que não podia tentar escapar... além disso, se a ilha é deserta, quem cuidaria de te impedir de escapar da ilha?

- Tá! Minha vez. Qual a situação mais embaraçosa que você passou? – contra-atacou a castanha.

- Essa é fácil! Meu primeiro beijo. Imagine um homem barbado, ansioso por uma coisa tão simples.

- Mas Anna não podia culpá-lo por isso, quero dizer, você não se lembrava da sua vida anterior.

- Não foi Anna. Foi Kate.

- Kate? Você ficou com ela?

- Não... ela teve pena de minha inexperiência e decidiu me dar uma lição sobre vida adulta e de onde vem os bebês. No final eu tive que engolir minha vergonha e pedir para ela me ensinar a beijar. Não foi um de meus melhores momentos. E você?

- Minha primeira cantada por uma mulher... não sei... pareceu tão estranho... um universo inteiro de vergonha, por assim dizer.

- Pelo fato que foi cantada, ou por que foi uma mulher que a cantou?

- Acho que ambos. Não sou uma pessoa acostumada à isso. foi meio estranho.

- Eu, pelo contrario, encarei com tranqüilidade.

- Você já levou cantada de um homem.

- Já.

- Essa eu quero ouvir! – pressionou a castanha.

- Não tem muito à contar, ele era uma das pessoas que orbitava nossa turma, mas eu nunca tinha conversado com ele mais profundamente. Ele me convidou para sair, um dia, em uma boate GLS, apenas eu e ele. Eu lhe disse que sofria de amnésia e não sabia se era hétero ou homossexual antes de perder a memória, mas tudo o que sei é que neste momento, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além de Anna.

- E ele?

- Encarou tranquilamente. Minha amnésia não era um segredo guardado a sete chaves. Só meus poderes eram.

- Muito maduro da sua parte.

- Às vezes eu me surpreendo com minha maturidade. Minha vez: musica para fazer amor! Desembucha!

**- Ronald!**

- Quê?

- Isso é tipo de pergunta que se faça!

- O jogo se chama perguntas e respostas. Essa é uma pergunta tão boa quanto qualquer outra.

**- Mas não se deve falar disso com uma dama!** – argumentou a jovem.

- Aonde está ela? – contra-atacou com humor, ganhando um soco no braço – você é uma pessoa e pessoas, ao contrário da crença infantil, não vem em repolhos ou são trazidas por cegonhas, elas fazem sexo e tem crianças. Agora desembucha.

- _Let´s get on_, Marvin Gaye... satisfeito! – confessou envergonhada.

- Que clichê – riu o ruivo.

- Sua vez, engraçadinho.

- _Haja o que houver_, Madredeus.

- Essa eu não conheço – confessou Hermione, fazendo uma anotação mental para o futuro. Foi quando ela teve uma surpresa; ao seu lado, um ruivo estava soltando sua voz:

_Haja o que houver_

_Eu estou aqui_

_Haja o que houver_

_espero por ti_

_Volta no vento ô meu amor_

_Volta depressa por favor_

_Há quanto tempo, já esqueci_

_Porque fiquei, longe de ti_

_Cada momento é pior_

_Volta no vento por favor..._

_Eu sei quem és_

_pra mim_

_Haja, o que houver_

_espero por ti..._

_Há quanto tempo, já esqueci_

_Porque fiquei, longe de ti_

_Cada momento é pior_

_Volta no vento por favor_

_Eu sei quem és_

_pra mim_

_Haja, o que houver_

_espero por ti..._

- Wow... como você descobriu essa música? – interessou-se a jovem;

- Eu fiz uma viagem com Steve para um cemitério arcano em Portugal, em uma outra dimensão. Lá resolvemos o problema das ondas de rádio da nossa Portugal causando o caos na terra deles, mas não antes de ouvir Madredeus, então quando voltei, comprei a discografia deles.

- Você é bonito, culto, um investidor de sucesso. É um partidão, ou quase. Cuidado que, quando a esmola é muita, o santo desconfia. – ironizou Hermione.

- Pode ser, mas eu também ronco, peido e não tenho modos à mesa. Isso equilibra as coisas – sorriu o jovem.

A conversa continuou até um ponto onde a Ponte-arco-íris estava quebrada, com marcas de luta e sangue seco.

- E agora, Ronald. Não há nada além daqui.

- Como esperado, pois Asgard foi destruída pelo Ragnarok. É por isso que voltaremos para o passado, neste mesmo espaço físico.

- E como pode ter certeza que a história não será afetada por isso?

- Já estamos sob solo Asgardiano. Não faço a mínima ideia se esta magia dos Anciões será superior à magia de um deus – completou, logo pegando o cajado e se concentrando para acená-lo no ar, abrindo uma fenda no tecido espaço-temporal na qual, ele e Hermione entraram. Antes que percebessem, estavam frente à uma pessoa de estatura alta, com uma armadura dourada e uma lança, guardando o resto do caminho. Ao lado da lança, o homem levava uma trombeta.

- Quem sois vós que ludibriastes meus olhos, surgindo de nenhum lugar? – diz o homem, mantendo a postura, mas preparando seus aguçados sentidos para o pior.

- Calma, senhor – disse a castanha, levantando as mãos – não viemos em busca de lhe fazer algum mal.

- Sendo oriundos de Midgard, duvido que poderiam – contestou o homem.

- Midgard? – questionou a jovem.

- Nosso mundo, Hers – explicou seu companheiro – Tú deves ser o guardião da Ponte-arco-íris, Heimdall; certo estou?

- Vejo que estás bem informado, jovem. Pergunto-te uma vez mais, quem sois?

- Perdoe minha rudeza. Sou Ronald Billius Weasley e esta é minha companheira, Hermione Granger.

- Tens nomes estranhos, infantes – sorriu Heimdall - Certamente não são vikings, embora vejo que, provavelmente tens sangue viking – diz, apontado para o jovem à sua frente.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Hermione.

- Heimdall é conhecido por muitas coisas, mas principalmente por seus sentidos aguçados, capazes de ouvir a lã da ovelha crescer. Não me surpreenda que ele veja algo sobre meus antepassados que eu não sei.

- Em verdade, Heimdall, somos saxões, vindos de outra época e desejamos pedir o auxílio dos Aesires.

- Tua confiança pode ser tua ruína, jovem viking. Por quê crê que auxiliemos tua jornada?

- Em tempos vindouros, muitos dos meus, lutarão lado à lado com Aesires para enfrentar Deuses Sombrios e gigantes. Entonaremos cantigas sobre nossa coragem e vossa sabedoria e honraremos os laços forjados no fogo da batalha.

- Relato interessante, contudo carece de provas. Tens alguma prova? – inquiriu o asgardiano.

- Sim – disse puxando uma caixa de madeira, de pequeno porte do seu bolso esquerdo. Em seguida, aproximou-se do homem e abriu-a.

- Isso é...? – considerou o homem, enquanto pegava a caixa da mão de Ronald eliminava qualquer dúvida e em seguida, devolve-a para o jovem – Entendo... cederei passagem, em decorrência dessa questão. Sigam pela Ponte-arco-íris e encontrar-te-ão com vossos guias até Asgard. Contudo cuidado; qualquer ato vil poderá lhes custar vossas cabeças!

_**

* * *

Notas do autor:**_

Mais um capítulo concluído e mais uma missão cumprida por enquanto.

Normalmente quem acompanha a história sabe que costumo colocar um espaçamento mínimo entre as linhas, por conta de a leitura ficar mais agradável ao meu ver. Contudo, neste mês, o site do Fanfiction parece estar com problemas para agüentar os espaçamentos, por isso, irá ao natural, infelizmente. Assim que voltar ao normal, padronizarei o capítulo.

Referente ao capítulo, inicialmente pretendia avançar nele um pouco mais, mas acredito que a quebra nesse ponto não comprometerá esta nave futuramente, rs.

O próximo capítulo será... ops, não posso fazer Spoilers!

Quanto à situação do segundo flashback relativo ao Irã, quero deixar claro que minha posição pessoal como autor vai no sentido político e que o islâmismo como religião não pode ser confundido com a desculpa para os atos perpetrados em nome da fé islâmica, como aconteceu com outras religiões atráves do tempo e da história da humanidade.

_**Marta-Swan-Potter,**_

Você sacou! Alguém conseguiu ler nas entrelinhas que eu estou escrevendo um livro. Isso prova que convenço como escritor.

Na verdade, eu parei de escrevê-lo quando tive alguns devaneios com determinadas histórias. Essas histórias viraram minhas fics, que atualmente estão em publicação. Originalmente, decidi escrevê-las esporadicamente e, quando terminá-las, voltaria com a cabeça descansada para meu livro e daria um tempo nas fics, mas tudo depende do futuro.

Comecei no mundo das fics, fazendo uma história do homem-aranha (inédita aqui) para uma tese de mestrado sobre as fics de um jornalista e, como você, acabei me apaixonando e entrando de cabeça nisso.

Futuramente, voltarei a escrever alguma coisa mais pontual e menor, pois como você disse, meus dedos são torturados quando sento no e começo a digitar. Agora quanto a esse lance do tamanho dos capítulos, isso é relativo... depende muito do escritor e, principalmente da história... já li fics maravilhosas cujos capítulos são pequenas pérolas e fics monstruosamente grandes e que foram uma tortura. E fics gigantescas, do tipo que você pode lê-las do espaço que são divertidíssimas, onde o autor posta esporadicamente, leva a história há quase 4 anos e ainda assim é aclamado quando lança alguma coisa. Meus capítulos são grandes porque eu penso muito rápido com relação à história em si... Exemplo: quando eu cronogramo o capítulo, eu penso em, por exemplo, avançar mais até determinado ponto que não revelarei (os três guerreiros, próximo capítulo) mas quando começo a escrever, descubro que preciso aprofundar alguns personagens ou preciso descrever ou ainda pesquisar sobre determinado assunto. Aí eu interrompo a escrita original e me concentro nessa nova questão, como o flashback do Baconzitos, por exemplo (era uma piada que eu queria usar em alguma história faz tempo). Depois volto ao cronograma original e sigo até meus dedos pedirem arrego. Quando isso me acontece, respiro e vejo o tamanho do capítulo... se estiver considerável e tem um final, termino ali. Se não, continuo até onde acho que deve ser encerrado de uma maneira melhor.

Quanto à suas outras dúvidas, você sempre pode perguntar, desde que eu não tenha a obrigação de responder, especialmente nas questões relativas ao possível futuro, para não deixar a fic muito engessada. Originalmente eu tenho apenas os pontos fixos da fic, e o desenvolvimento passa pela inspiração mensal.

Já o seu pedido de postagem mais cedo, não posso ajudá-la, porque normalmente, o capítulo só é postado quando estou satisfeito com ele. Isso significa que ele terá que passar por, pelo menos 3 revisões: uma gramatical, uma contextual e uma cronológica, onde eu leio a fic desde o primeiro capítulo. Sim, sou chato, mas odeio dormir com a sensação que podia melhorar nisso ou naquilo ou que escorreguei na gramática.

Parece exagero, mas qualquer coisa que se faz, tem que se objetivar fazer melhor do que o anterior. Por isso, às vezes, a fic nem sempre é postada quando fica verdadeiramente pronta, mas procurarei melhorar neste aspecto.

P.S.: no começo, a fic era quinzenal, mas eu tinha quatro capítulos de vantagem ao que postava, mas sabe como é... a preguiça, cerveja, vida social... rs...

_**Cybelle Lupin,**_

Se acalme que nossa castanha de estimação tem o coração forte, que será fartamente recompensado por todas as agruras que passou... pelo menos é o que aquela pequena partezinha minha que torce por eles no final. Para nosso azar, dependendo do dia, essa partezinha não é a que escreve as fics, rs.

Quanto à cena que eu acho que você se refere, ela foi muito legal de ser escrita, mas tive que revisar algumas vezes para ver como ela ia se encaixar no quadro geral. Isso é claro se for o flashback. As outras agruras que fiz ela passar no capítulo foram meticulosamente pensadas. Especialmente a biblioteca, pois não faria sentido uma casa de um mago de tamanho peso que Ronald dá a seu mestre sem uma biblioteca extensamente portadora de livros que fariam a seção proibida parecerem a biblioteca de cidade do interior, né?

Agora se você estiver se referindo ao calor oriundo de Mefisto... tenho que admitir que sou um filho da mãe sádico com Hermione. Mas como diz o velho dito popular do Nordeste, "Pau que dá em Chico, dá em Francisco", provavelmente terei que vender meus escrúpulos masculinos e fazer algo doce com ela até o fim da fic... urgh! Isso me dói!!!!

Provavelmente não continuarei no universo H. P. no final dessa saga. A única coisa que sei é que tenho mais duas fics para serem postadas, mas uma já está pronta (por incrível que pareça, jamais postei minha primeira fic) e a outra que já está boa parte escrita que é o final de uma trilogia de Gundam, mas se pintar uma inspiração de alguns side-stories da saga ou alguns one-shots, quem sabe?

Nos Lemos,

Fan Surfer.


	18. Asgard parte 1

Hermione andou calada por aproximadamente meia hora, sob olhar divertido de seu companheiro. Ela era como um livro aberto para ele, que há muito podia ler alguns detalhes de sua linguagem corporal, notando que sua amiga estava prestes a explodir se não falasse alguma coisa.

- Desembucha, Herms. Senão você vai explodir.

- Eu não queria falar perto de Heimdall – justificou a jovem, ganhando um olhar que poderia ser classificado como um misto de curioso e divertido de seu parceiro; que disse:

- Você estava presente na parte que eu disse que os sentidos dele podem ouvir o pela de uma ovelha crescer, não estava?

- Você acha mesmo que eu acredito em contos antigos, Ronald?

- Contos antigos que, até agora se mostraram verdadeiros. Subimos uma ponte feita de arco-íris, não?

- Tá... pode ter razão, mas ainda não responde a questão mais simples: o que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Precisamos da ajuda dos Aesires... achei que tinha ficado claro – brincou o ruivo.

- Talvez tenha ficado claro para você que conhece o que são aesires.

- As divindades do panteão nórdico são divididas em duas estruturas: Vanires e Aesires. Os Vanires são representações ligadas à natureza e suas forças naturais, como o Lobo Fenris ou os Gigantes de Gelo. Já os Aesires são, na forma de comparação, associados à emoções humanas. Eles são guerreiros volúveis e suscetíveis à mudanças de humor. Ambos os grupos tanto competem ou ajudam-se mutuamente, em diversas passagens.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Conheci um deles – sorriu enigmático.

- Conte como foi esse encontro... – tentou arrancar mais alguma informação sobre o passado do homem.

- Ainda não... provavelmente terei que contar essa história quando chegarmos à Asgard. Próxima pergunta:

- Como forjaremos essa espada espiritual?

- Lembrando que não há maneira de confiarmos em um demônio para isso... – começou com seu ar professoral.

- Mefisto não conta – foi a interrupção sarcástica da castanha. Contudo, ele aceitou de bom grado.

- Correto, ele não conta. Só podemos confiar nos ferreiros que fizeram as armas que mataram Surtur, o demônio ferreiro. E quem você acha que são os melhores ferreiros do mundo mágico, Hermione?

- Os duendes! – respondeu ela, pensando sobre a espada que usaram para matar as horcruxes.

- Está enganada... duendes são negociantes espertos e, portanto, não hesitaram em comprar ou roubar conhecimento dos verdadeiros ferreiros. Os anões.

- Ronald... você está dizendo que os anões, aquelas pessoas que nasceram com nanismo, são ferreiros?

- Não estou me referindo aos trouxas, mas os anões que habitam os Nove-Mundos. – completou, enquanto entravam em uma região ladeada de árvores, o que indicava um provável fim da Ponte Arco-Íris nas proximidades.

- Nove-Mundos?!

- Desculpe... esqueci esse detalhe... O território é dividido entre as raças que vivem aqui é denominado como Nove-Mundos... a região que compreende Asgard é apenas um deles. Entendeu por que precisamos de ajuda?

- Porque as pessoas que procuramos poderiam estar em qualquer parte dos Nove-Mundos, certo?

- Exato.

- Vejo que estais bem informados sobre estas paragens forasteiros! – disse um homem alto, saído de trás de uma árvore. Este levava uma maça extremamente pesada em sua mão, pronto para o ataque, o que denotava que o homem era puro músculo. Sua roupa era azul escuro, feita para o frio, com um típico chapéu viking, contudo forrado, que escondia seus olhos. Para completar o quadro sua boca estava levemente fechada, emoldurada por um cavanhaque. Vendo a cena, Hermione procurou a proteção do escudo que o peito do ruivo.

De uma árvore, próxima outro homem saiu. Este, porém, parecia mais amigável que o anterior. Loiro, tanto em seu cabelo quanto em seu cavanhaque, ele trajava uma roupa que visava proteger do frio, fortemente forrada. Não portava uma maça, mas uma reluzente espada reta com as hastes da empunhadura formando uma cruz. Parecia ser mais fraco que seu amigo, contudo parecia compensar a força com agilidade.

Por ultimo, mal se escondendo atrás de um grupo de árvores, um terceiro homem surgiu próximo deles. Diferente dos dois primeiros ele era mais alto, ganhando do primeiro por quase dois corpos de vantagem. E ele era também mais gordo, com sua largura equivalente à três homens médios lado-à-lado. não trazia armas à vista, mas de acordo com a primícia de que naqueles lugares só tinham guerreiros habilidosos, Hermione esperava que debaixo daquela capa de gordura, que faria inveja à uma Jubarte, houvesse músculos suficientes para o combate corpo-a-corpo. cercados por um trio desconhecido, ela olhou para seu "amigo" e viu, atônita, que ele estava sorrindo.

- Não esperava conhecê-los tão cedo! Vejo que sua fama vos precede, de certa forma!

- Você os conhece? – perguntou a castanha.

- Apenas seus feitos. Três guerreiros tão diferentes entre si quanto o dia e a noite, tão habilidosos que derrotaram hordas inteiras e tão glutões que reduziram à ossos inúmeros banquetes.

- Vejo que tua fama, deveras te precede velho amigo – sorriu o espadachim ao obeso. Este apenas sorriu, como que diz: "isto é apenas intriga da oposição. Tenho ossos largos".

- Hermione, Jane Granger, lhe apresento: Hogun, o bravo – disse, apontando para o moreno com a maça – Fandrall, o belo; - novamente, o loiro faz um arco, reconhecendo sua presença à mulher – e Volstagg... o volumoso.

O homem de baba longa e "ossos largos" deu um sorriso aos jovens e fez mesura com seu chapéu, revelando a calva superfície que a barba frondosa não dava margem à desconfiança.

- Sabeis quem somos, mas o contrário não se aplica. Quem sois vós?

- Chamo-me Ronald Billius Weasley e, esta ao meu lado é minha companheira, Hermione Jane Granger. Somos dois viajantes de Midgard.

- Vão embora! – disse Hogun, olhando-os ferozmente.

- Temo que não podemos fazer isso. Estamos aqui para pedir auxílio aos deuses em nossa guerra.

- Esta guerra tem algo a ver com Asgard? – perguntou Frandall.

- Não. Esta é uma guerra exclusiva de Midgard.

- Nesse caso – voltou o moreno – não temos por quê envolver-nos. Logo, vocês não têm motivos para estar aqui, de modo que deverão ir embora e lutar vossas batalhas!

- Devo entender que falas por teu soberano? – perguntou Ronald, astutamente. Tal atitude pegou o guerreiro desprevenido, mas após pensar um pouco retomou a peleja.

- Nosso Senhor é deveras ocupado e, não tem por quê perder tempo com infantes.

- Novamente julga-se detentor do que Lorde Odin deva ou não saber, correto?

O ambiente estava tenso entre os dois homens. Nem Fandrall, nem Volstagg se meteram na conversa. Sabiam do caráter obstinado de Hogun e, se fosse necessário, faria seu ponto de vista ser válido com sua maça.

- Ouça-me infante midgardiano... pegue sua meretriz e vá imediatamente, antes que eu parta teu crânio e dê seu corpo para servir de alimento aos abutres! – falou, sacando a maça. Ao ouvir o insulto à Hermione, o ruivo fechou a cara e olhou no olho do bárbaro.

- Sempre ouvi contos da tua bravura, mas o que tenho diante de mim é um mentecapto ignóbil, que ousa insultar uma dama que, possui força moral tamanha da qual a tua autoproclamada coragem não lhe basta para lavar-lhe os pés. Em vez de chamar-se Hogun, o severo... deveriam nomear-te Hogun, o filho de uma ronca-e-fuça; creio, porém que a leitoa se sentiria ofendida com tamanho demérito!

A boca de Volstagg caiu, enquanto ele olhava para seu amigo loiro que tinha uma expressão tão chocada como a dele. nem mesmo os gigantes de gelo falaram assim com Hogun e sobreviveram. Hermione que, inadvertidamente fora o pivô da questão estava segurando o braço do ruivo como uma forma de segurá-lo.

- És deveras afiado com as palavras, vejamos o que pode fazer com essa espada – bradou o moreno, levantando sua maça.

- Não! – respondeu o ruivo.

- Não? – perguntaram todos.

- Não – continuou Rony – essa espada foi ungida para derramar sangue de culpados, pelo clã de meu mestre. Não a usarei para arrancar sangue de um homem, cuja estupidez é seu maior crime. Quanto à ti, lute como lhe aprouver.

Assim sendo, Hermione se viu segurando a espada e a mochila do ruivo, enquanto Volstagg a retirava do campo de batalha. Assim que ela saiu, o moreno foi à toda velocidade contra o bruxo, com a maça em sua mão direita apontada para a cabeça. O primeiro golpe foi devastador e Rony o esquivou no ultimo momento. Em seguida, mudando para a mão esquerda, o homem subiu em um golpe direcionado ao peito do ruivo. O segundo golpe não atingiu, mas o oponente sentiu o deslocamento de ar.

- Ele é rápido... mais que imaginei! E ambidestro... significa que a maioria das aberturas dele serão menores – pensou o ruivo, enquanto se desviava de mais uma sequência de golpes. Equilibrando a velocidade, o ruivo conseguiu chutar o moreno na parte interna do joelho desequilibrando-o. infelizmente, Hogun usou a maça como ponto de apoio para chutar a cara do ruivo, fazendo com que ele recuasse. Seguindo o ataque, o asgardiano socou o rosto do ruivo, abrindo seu supercílio tampando um olho com uma torrente de sangue. Voltando ao ataque com a arma, ele mirou na cabeça do ruivo novamente, dessa vez, segurando a arma com as duas mãos.

Prostrando-se e arqueando as costas em um ângulo antinatural, o ruivo escapa de ter sua cabeça fendida, enquanto pega parte do sangue que caia em seu rosto e joga no olho de seu oponente. Temporariamente cego, ele estancou seu ataque, coisa que o ruivo aproveitou socando seu nariz, quebrando-o. infelizmente, dada à proximidade dos dois oponentes, ele conseguiu atingir com sua força assombrosa, um golpe direto, no peito do ruivo, que voou 60 metros até atingir o solo, quando o corpo do jovem guerreiro atingiu o solo, ainda foi arrastado por mais 30 metros.

- Hogun! – gritou o loiro.

- Rony! – gritou a castanha, escondendo a vontade de chorar. Por mais que ela tivesse se acostumado com as desventuras do jovem, mas jamais imaginou que ele morreria naquela jornada. Era tão difícil imaginar que ele não estaria mais para mostrar-lhe aquele sorriso arrogante...

- Creio que talvez tenha exagerado... – disse o guerreiro, olhando a marca da caída na terra do oponente.

- Temo que a única coisa que tenhamos a fazer é preparar um funeral ao jovem companheiro – disse Vostagg para a jovem bruxa, tristemente.

- Obrigado... mas eu ainda não precisarei... – disse o guerreiro ruivo saindo do solo.

- Impossível! – disse o espadachim, impressionado.

- Ronald! – gritou a castanha, correndo para ele, mas um olhar do ruivo a fez retroceder. Se era uma expressão que tinha naqueles olhos, foi o quê seu pai chamara de "orgulho de lutador".

- Nosso confronto... ainda não acabou...

- Estás obviamente ferido... se não mortalmente, ainda assim seriamente – disse Frandall. Em resposta, o ruivo tirou o sobretudo que estava vestindo e jogou-o em direção à uma árvore próxima. Quando ele atingiu-a, um som denso se fez presente.

- Como... – começou a dizer Hogun, quando viu o ruivo partir à uma velocidade ainda maior do que antes em sua direção e aproximar rapidamente. Enquanto seus companheiros davam espaço, o moreno passou a maça onde deveria estar o jovem ruivo, mas antes que ele se desse conta, o bruxo já estava às suas costas. Uma sequência de golpes no braço direito e o jovem se afastou.

- Seus golpes não me afetaram – sorriu Hogun. Inesperadamente, o ruivo deu um sorriso ainda mais arrogante.

- Erga seu braço direito – esperando a ação do guerreiro. Como esperado, o homem não conseguiu mexer o braço direito – esse combate acabou.

- Eu ainda tenho meu braço esquerdo! – bradou o guerreiro.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas você tem uma leve diferença do seu braço esquerdo. Você pode ser ambidestro, mas seu principal apoio é o braço que eu imobilizei. Continuar com isso é inútil.

- Creio que ele tem razão, velho amigo... e ele conquistou nosso respeito. Temos que respeitá-lo como oponente.

- Não são muitos que tem coragem de lutar com as mãos nuas contra um guerreiro tão habilidoso como Hogun. Alguém que ele sabia ser superior em força, portanto sua maior aposta era em velocidade – disse um homem, que estava a cavalo.

- Balder! – disseram os três guerreiros – o que fazeis aqui?

- Em verdade, ouvi de Heimdall que haviam jovens dispostos à uma jornada... e quando cheguei aqui, pude ver com detalhes a luta entre vocês. Mas uma coisa me surpreende... como foi que ficaste tão rápido, jovem viking?

- Nobre Balder... é um prazer estar em vossa presença... chamo-me Ronald Weasley e minha companheira é Hermione – falou, apontando a jovem que estava à seu lado, verificando os ferimentos – quanto à questão... meu casaco é forrado com uma liga metálica que fiz, denominada Wolvstênio, pesando no total 80 kilos, aproximadamente, o peso de um homem adulto. Quando retirei o casaco, pude mover-me com mais leveza. O casaco também absorveu a maior parte do impacto, graças à um componente do metal.

- Ronald, isto é o peso de uma pessoa viva... você estava carregando isso o tempo todo.

- Parte de um treinamento para fortalecer meus músculos, Herms. O que achou do nome?

- Inapropriadamente narcisista – disse ela, entre irritada e encantada. Isso a fez lembrar-se de algo que ele tinha dito à ela, quando escaparam do ministério. Ele sempre procurava ter um às na manga; nesse caso, no sobretudo.

- Acha que o W é de Weasley?... Ele ganhou esse nome porque o objetivo dessa liga era resistir à uma mordida de um lobo gigante, na dimensão da Aurora Rubra.

- Perdão jovem viking... mas disseste um lobo gigante? – perguntou Fandrall.

- Sim. Aproximadamente do tamanho de duas casas.

- Um belo espécime! – comentou Balder.

- Ainda assim, menor do que as profecias dizem de Fenris – concluiu Hogun, enquanto o ruivo desbloqueava o seu braço direito.

- Suficiente para uma refeição leve... o quê minha dieta sugere – sorriu Volstagg – Onde podemos encontrar essa iguaria?

- Creio que podemos compartilhar nossas histórias, enquanto caminhamos em direção à cidade dourada – sugeriu o ruivo, pegando seu casaco e batendo a terra.

* * *

Durante o período de um dia, os cinco guerreiros trocaram impressões de suas batalhas, enquanto andavam para a cidade. Embora a viagem normalmente levasse apenas algumas horas, houve um imprevisto, como também era conhecido o estomago de Volstagg. Isso os fizeram perder horas importantes coletando um banquete que ia desde animais e peixes até frutos da região. Quando Volstagg reclamou que aquilo seria apenas um aperitivo, Ronald sacou o bastão e foi até o presente, onde encontrou uma pizzaria. E com 20 pizzas depois, seguiu para Asgard. Isso conteve o ímpeto do guerreiro.

- Deveras impressionante, este cajado mágico – disse Balder, impressionado – pelo que tua companheira disse-nos, com ele pode viajar através do tempo e do espaço, correto?

- Sim, está correto. O mais certo é que, com meus poderes dimensionais e este bastão, posso ir para qualquer lugar, desde que eu saiba como chegar.

- Então por quê não usaste para chegar à cidade dourada, inicialmente? – inquiriu Fandrall.

- Se o fizesse, entraria em uma batalha desnecessária, pois o que vós creriam?

- Obviamente seria um ataque – considerou Hogun.

- E quais seriam as chances de um guerreiro, mesmo um habilidoso, de escapar com vida, se entrasse em combate com todos os quatro guerreiros aqui?

- Poucas, eu diria – comentou Volstagg.

- Eu consideraria nenhuma – disse Hermione, enquanto mordia um pedaço de pizza de pepperoni.

- Eu também penso assim. E estamos falando de apenas um grupo de pessoas. imaginem quantos guerreiros estão em Asgard.

- Inteligente – disse o cavaleiro.

- Além disto, sejamos honestos, eu ouvi tanto sobre tudo isto que jamais perderia a oportunidade de ver Asgard.

- Quem contou estas histórias? – perguntou Fandrall.

- Tudo à seu tempo, nobre amigo – comentou o ruivo.

- Mais importante que tudo isto: como chamaste esta iguaria? – perguntou Volstagg.

- Pizza de calabresa. Basicamente, carne de porco e pimenta, condimentado com cebola, alho e páprica, em um saco feito de alguma coisa que jamais saberemos.

- E por que não? – questionou Fandrall.

- Por que não queremos saber.

- E quanto à esta liga metálica? – perguntou Hogun, visivelmente interessado, mas dissimulando.

- É basicamente uma liga metálica em quatro camadas de três metais, com uma liga de cerâmica. Mithrill, Vibrannium, Mithrill, Kevlar. O Mithrill garante a leveza e fluidez da liga, além disto é um metal que protege contra armas mágicas. O Vibrannium permite absorver energia e redirecioná-la e o Kevlar dá proteção contra armas comuns.

- E quanto ao aço?

- Posso substituir o vibrannium pelo aço e posso conseguir um pouco de kevlar, para lhe fazer uma proteção, Hogun, mas será mais pesada que a minha, proporcionalmente. Contudo, creio que agüentaria alguns impactos diretos da sua maça, se não fosse pelos cravos. Agora se realmente quiser algo sólido e fluído, poderia trocar o aço pelo Kevlar, novamente.

- Não conhecemos esse minério chamado kevlar – contestou Fandrall.

- Não é um minério, mas uma liga que mistura tecido e metal como se fosse uma rede muito final. Isso dá uma resistência quase sete vezes mais forte que o aço.

- Como assim? – interessou-se Volstagg.

- Digamos que a força necessária para atravessar 7 quilos de aço empilhado, provavelmente seria a mesma para atravessar um quilo de kevlar.

- E o que pensa fazer com isso, Ronald? – perguntou Hermione, interessada.

- Quando acabar a guerra, posso montar uma empresa de serviços de segurança ou ceder alguns equipamentos de segurança para a força de paz da O.N.U. Isso garantiria que a próxima geração de coletes à prova de bala fossem ainda melhores que os atuais, ou pelo menos mais leves.

- As possibilidades são variadas. Mas Mithrill não é um metal mágico? – considerou a jovem.

- Sim. É verdade, mas é por isso que não teremos concorrentes. Além disso, mesmo que quem quer que seja, tente reproduzi-los, não conseguirá.

- E como você explicará o Mithrill para o mundo trouxa?

- Não se preocupe. Danny possui uma mineradora como parte da sua corporação. Posso puxar uns acordos comerciais com ele.

- Só porquê vocês são professor e aluno não quer dizer que ele lhe dará crédito.

- Ele é um negociador, Herms. Que me ensinou a negociar. Podemos fazer um bom negócio.

- Devemos deixar vocês sozinhos? – questionou Fandrall, pícaramente.

No dia seguinte, os cinco viajantes seguiram rumo para a cidade e, não foi uma surpresa na cara de ambos, seu desconcerto com a aparência da cidade. Tal qual seu segundo nome, toda a cidade parecia ser feita de ouro puro. Mesmo Balder e os outros, que viviam na cidade, jamais deixavam de exibir o orgulho perante a presença de estranhos, como era o caso. Pois não era só uma cidade; era o Lar dos Deuses.

- Escoltado pelos quatro guerreiros, não foi difícil chegar até o Palácio de Odin. Apesar da ornamentação da cidade, ironicamente, o palácio parecia desprovido da ostentação que os reinos medievais de Midgard exibiam. Era uma bela morada, mas principalmente prática: grandes entradas, portas reforçadas, entrada e saída severamente vigiada. Os moradores do local não eram divindades comuns, mas deuses guerreiros e, como tal, prescindiam da comodidade em prol da praticidade, caso estivessem prestes à batalhar naquele lugar.

**- Lord Odin!** – apressou-se Balder, ajoelhando-se. Todos nós seguimos a corrente.

- Balder! Sabes muito bem que és filho meu e, como tal, tens lugar de direito ao meu lado. Apressa-te e diga o motivo de tamanha mesura.

- Lord Odin, apresento-lhe alguns viajantes de Midgard, que provaram ser valorosos guerreiros. Este é Ronald Billius Weasley e sua companheira, a feiticeira Hermione Granger.

- Billius? Não há alguém com este nome? – ponderou o homem. Olhando no olho dele, Ronald pôde ver que as lendas não faziam jus à grandiosidade do Deus. Odin era mais alto que o homem, quase parecia ganhar em tamanho de Hagrid por uma cabeça, completamente grisalho, com seu cabelo frondoso chegando até metade das costas. Seu detalhe mais chamativo era o tapa-olho no lado direito. Apesar de parecer tranquilo, Odin tinha aquele olhar afiado, de quem mede as habilidades dos guerreiros. Em seus ombros, haviam dois corvos, pretos como um eclipse.

Ao lado esquerdo dele, havia uma mulher no trono, esposa de Odin. Frigga era uma mulher alta, elegante e bastante sinuosa. Com um olhar bastante maternal, em seus cabelos negros, soltos junto à suas costas. Apesar de soar como uma típica esposa e mãe, em termos cósmicos, seus músculos eram rijos, o que ditava que ela provavelmente era versada em combates.

No lado direito do trono, haviam dois jovens adultos. Um deles, de cabelos negros, era magro e bem menos musculoso que o outro, sem chegar, porém, a ser considerado fraco. Ele parecia desinteressado nos recém-chegados, completamente focado em qualquer pensamento. Contudo, ele sorria de forma insidiosa, parecendo um predador à espreita de uma oportunidade. Foram, os olhos que deram ao ruivo, uma possibilidade de reconhecê-lo. Se Rony estivesse certo em seu palpite, este deveria ser Loki.

O outro jovem era completamente distinto ao primeiro. Era tão musculoso quanto um halterofilista e, sua compleição era semelhante à de Odin. Os traços de seu rosto se pareciam e, com olhos azuis, queixo quadrado e um nariz pequeno, que ajudava a definir o rosto como uma beleza máscula. Para o jovem bruxo, um detalhe não passou despercebido: o jovem estava mais próximo de um adolescente do quê um adulto, como o conhecera anos atrás. Haviam voltado demais para o passado. Esperava, ao menos que algo da personalidade beligerante do loiro já tivesse desaparecido.

- Decerto, meu lorde – respondeu Fandrall – e ele é um dos Einherjars e está agora Valhala. Durante sua vida, ele fora conhecido como Eric, o vermelho.

Ao ouvir o nome, a mente de Hermione começou a funcionar e, embora ela não soubesse tanto de mitologia nórdica, seu conhecimento de historia do continente europeu era ainda suficiente para fazer as conexões necessárias. Eric o vermelho foi um dos maiores vikings da historia, se não o mais famoso. Ele também foi o descobridor da Groenlândia e foi um dos primeiros europeus à chegar ao continente americano. O nome Eric, o vermelho era uma referencia aos cabelos ruivos. Isso seria verdade e os Weasleys eram descendentes de vikings?

- No mínimo uma coincidência interessante. Conte-nos tua saga, infante e diga-nos por que viestes aqui.

- Minha companheira e eu viemos de muito longe na esperança de obter uma dose de auxilio, bem como vossa sabedoria. Viemos de um lugar que, para os Aesires é mais um fim, mas para nós mortais, cuja vida brilha tanto quanto uma vela ao vento parece impossível; nós viemos do futuro!

Os muxoxos não se fizeram esperar, mas com um olhar, o dono do trono da cidade dourada os silenciou, bem como indicou ao ruivo continuar.

- Temos estado em guerra nos últimos anos com um grupo de feiticeiros poderosos que se intitulam comensais da morte e que matam indiscriminadamente inocentes quer saibam se defender ou não. Se deixados por si, acabariam com todos aqueles que, por ventura não possuem sangue puro, por sua definição, ou que acreditam que pessoas que possuem poderes podem e devem conviver tranquilamente entre aqueles que não os possuem. Para combatê-los formamos uma resistência e lutamos arduamente.

- E querem nossa assistência para acabar com este conflito que não diz-nos respeito – indicou Loki, o deus da trapaça – contudo, não existe risco para os deuses, nela.

- Em verdade, não. Estamos aqui para salvar um dos nossos. O líder dos comensais da morte é um feiticeiro poderoso e vil que, no intuito de se manter eterno, dividiu sua alma em 7 partes e escondeu-as por todo o planeta. Infelizmente, uma dessa partes estava posta na alma de um bebê, cujos pais morreram para salvá-lo. Essa criança cresceu e tornou-se um lutador da resistência, mas de nada adianta matar o ardiloso feiticeiro...

- Se não matar vosso camarada – considerou Frigga.

- Um ponto válido na guerra. – falou Odin.

- Isto é certo! Mas se meu camaradas de armas deve cair, que ele caia lutando, tal qual um guerreiro. E para livrá-lo dessa maldição sobre ele, descobri há pouco que existe uma maneira. Meu poder de entrar nos domínios da alma pode fazer com que possa lutar com a parte da alma do ardiloso, mas para isto resultar em vitória, necessito de uma alma que não pode ser forjada pelas mãos mortais. Uma espada feita com uma alma pura o suficiente para poder lutar contra o mal.

- E seria a jovem donzela, um sacrifício? – perguntou Frigga, com os olhos voltados para os dois.

- De maneira nenhuma! Minha companheira está aqui para garantir que a espada chegue até a resistência, caso eu pereça, como preço por forjá-la. A alma a ser usada será a minha.

- Você disse que esta espada não pode ser forjada por mãos mortais. Com sabes disto? – perguntou Thor.

- A única vez que ela foi forjada, foi por um demônio de uma dimensão menor chamado Belasco. Deste modo, uma vez que a criança sacrificada está morta, creio que o conhecimento de como fazê-lo foi perdido.

- E espera que quem forjes esta lâmina? – perguntou Odin.

- Os melhores ferreiros de todos os 9 mundos. _Os Filhos de Ivaldi_.

- De modo que estás perante nós pedindo permissão e acompanhamento até Ymir Krall, estou certo?

- Sim, vossa excelência – completou o ruivo.

- És um relato fantasioso e divertido – considerou Loki – mas careces de prova.

- Loki tens um ponto interessante – considerou Balder – há algo que prove isto, jovem Ronald?

- Há algo – disse, mostrando uma caixa retirada de seu bolso, e entregando à Balder, que por sua vez, a entregou ao soberano de Asgard. A caixa, compota de duas partes, era gravada com runas antigas e parecia madeira entalhada. Enquanto Odin apreciava o trabalho, uma outra pessoa explodiu.

- Ignóbil vil! Ousaste roubar o filho de Odin e depois estabelecer uma história bizarra como esta?! Pela tua insolência, pagarás caro! – disse o jovem deus, enquanto pegava sua arma pela alça e girava-a apontando-a para os dois midgardanos. Quando a soltou, o ruivo com uma mão, empurrou sua companheira, enquanto com a outra levantava um campo de energia que colidiu com o martelo lançado contra ele. O impacto fez com que o ruivo fosse projetado através do palácio em direção de onde eles tinha vindo anteriormente. Logo após o ataque houve um silencio no salão, enquanto guardas cercavam uma assustada Hermione e um dos corvos saia do ombro de Odin e ascendia aos céus, pelo buraco causado pelo arremesso do martelo.

- Thor! – interrompeu Frigga – Que provas possui para chamar o jovem de larápio?

- Esta caixa, minha mãe, foi um presente de aniversário gravado por lorde Odin à mim.

- Contudo, filho; se o infante disse a verdade, deverá haver outra desta caixa em teus aposentos. Balder, tu e Thor deve procurá-la! Como prova de inocência ou culpa do jovem – considerou o soberano – Frigga, minha amada, convoque lady Eir e lady Sif para procurarem o infante. Se ele ainda estiver vivo, vosso conhecimento será de suma importância.

Com um olhar, duas mulheres se aproximam. Uma delas tem o cabelo negro como a noite, enquanto a outra possui um cabelo feito de ouro. Eir, conhecida por todos como a medica dos deuses é uma curandeira baixa, porém esguia e muito bela, enquanto Sif, cujo cabelo doirado é um presente dos Filhos de Ivaldi, quando foi vítima de Loki que, em uma brincadeira a deixou careca; era uma mulher alta com um rosto angular e uma linda aparência, trazia ao seu lado uma espada longa de brilhante.

- Por favor, encontrem-no e prestem socorro. Para encontrá-lo, é só seguir para onde Hugin estiver rodeando.

Enquanto assistia a tudo isto, pesadas lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da jovem bruxa. Ela confiava em Ronald, mas duvidava seriamente que um impacto que o havia arremessado por um palácio e o fez atravessar uma pesada parede, desferido por ninguém menos que um Deus do Trovão era um péssimo sinal para a vida que ela pretendia que eles tivessem juntos. Isso não passou desapercebido pela esposa de Odin que apontou para os guardas.

- Até a prova de roubo se confirmar, está dama será tratada como convidada. Amas... – apontando para algumas criadas que fizeram uma reverencia – instalem-na em um dos aposentos do meu lado do palácio. Assim que tivermos informes de teu companheiro, chamar-te-á iremos novamente.

Sem opções e sem esperanças de reencontrar o ruivo com vida, Hermione seguiu docilmente à mulheres.

Enquanto isto, duas mulheres saiam cavalgando pelo prado seguindo o ângulo do buraco visível no teto do palácio.

- Sif, o quê achas desta saga? – perguntou a morena.

- Se pode ser dito do infante, é que ele tem coragem de falar com um Deus de igual-para-igual.

- Mas não disseste qual tua opinião sobre isto? – insistiu Eir.

- Notaste com quem os infantes chegaram? – perguntou a loira.

- Notei apenas Lorde Balder – sorriu Eir.

- Não estou surpresa por isto. Só tens olhos para Balder – sorriu à amiga – contudo se prestaste a devida atenção, notaria que um dos escoltas era Hogun, o severo. Caso o jovem tenha realmente ganho a confiança de Hogun, significa que ele é um guerreiro temperado e de caráter.

Antes que a morena pudesse responder, um raio subiu ao céu detrás do morro diante delas.

- Estranho... seria um raio? – inquiriu a curandeira.

- Raios não sobem aos céus. Apressemos o passo, que Hugin está nos avisando do fim de nossa procura.

Cavalgando pelo morro, ambas as mulheres puderam ver uma cena inédita. Um ruivo a uma distancia considerável estava apontando um de seus braços para o céu e disparando sucessíveis raios de energia para os céus. Esse espetáculo durou quase um minuto, no qual se viram 7 rajadas. Em seguida, o ruivo retirou com dificuldade o casaco que estava usando e o jogou ao longo da planície e uma explosão se fez no lugar que tocou o chão. Entreolhando-se, cavalgaram até o ruivo que estava começando à entrar em choque.

Com habilidade, Eir começou a conjurar feitiços para avaliar a condição do jovem e ficou horrorizada com a condição do ruivo.

- Pela sombra de Ymir! – sussurrou.

- O que aflige-te, curandeira? – perguntou Sif.

- Um corpo possui pelo menos duas centenas de ossos, dos quais ele recebeu ferimentos em mais de 3 partes e quebrou efetivamente metade destes. Ele deveria estar em tamanha agonia que mal poderia respirar, contudo, vimos movendo-se há pouco.

- Como disse-te, um guerreiro habilidoso. – ponderou Sif.

- Obrigado pelo reconhecimento – sussurrou o ruivo caído.

- Estás acordado. Pensei que sucumbistes à dor – considerou a curandeira.

- Sou mais resistente do que a maioria da minha idade.

- Deverias estar morto agora, segundo Eir – disse a loira.

- Decerto não era minha intenção causar-te constrangimento, estando vivo. Devo morrer agora? – sorriu o ruivo, revelando a falta de um dente, quebrado em algum momento da viagem.

- És interessante, jovem guerreiro. Não podia imaginar pessoa melhor para estar ao nosso lado futuramente – considerou a curandeira.

Nesse momento uma sombra passou na mente do ruivo, quando mudou sua expressão rapidamente.

- Lady Eir, por favor, cure apenas o que precisar para a viagem. Temos que voltar para o palácio.

- Se se esforçar demais terminará por terminar o trabalho de Thor – considerou Sif.

- Contudo, Hermione estará pensando que minha vida findou. Seu sofrimento é inaceitável para mim – disse, ganhando dois sorriso das mulheres – além disso, há que se ensinar uma lição ao Deus do Trovão.

- Não vais enfrentar o filho de Odin sem terminar novamente deste modo... ou pior! – admoestou severamente Sif.

- Alguém necessita colocar naquele crânio duro que um guerreiro que perde a cabeça durante um embate, termina por ter ela quitada de seus ombros! Tal lição não será aceita sem um enfrentamento... mas não necessariamente um enfrentamento físico.

- Pretende batalhar com palavras... isso seria sábio, conquanto não creio que devas fazê-lo imediatamente. Thor não é conhecido por ter demasiada paciência.

- Creio poder ter convencimento suficiente.

No palácio, havia um clima de espera silenciosa por noticias desde que duas mulheres saíram em sua busca. Não custou muito tempo para Balder e Thor encontrarem a caixa de madeira adornada com runas antigas, iguais à da caixa que o estranho viajante trouxera. Uma vez mais, Odin avaliou ambas as caixas e seu conteúdo; embora não em busca de provas de falsificação. Foi óbvio, para ele que seu trabalho sobrevivera aos séculos intacto. Isso também mostrava sobre o futuro que seu filho escolhera para si, embora o mesmo não soubesse disso.

Ao lado de seu marido, Frigga estava aparentando tranquilidade, mas sabia que isso era inútil, seria o que tivesse de ser. Embora jamais revelara suas visões, seus poderes precognitivos sabiam o quê aconteceria dentro em pouco, mas suas expectativas estavam altas para o seu normal. Especialmente sobre a reação de seu rebento.

Thor estava visivelmente inquieto. Ele já sabia que havia atacado um homem inocentemente e não tinha dúvidas sobre suas ações futuras: teria que prantear o crime e tomar a jovem feiticeira como sua protegida para expiar seus pecados e, futuramente, dar sua decisão de seu destino aos parentes do morto. Mas havia algo que o deixava absorto desses pensamentos funestos: o fato que seu martelo Mjolnir não houvesse retornado após o arremesso. Isso era inédito.

Odin estava tranquilamente sentado em seu trono, quando Hugin pousou em seu ombro tranquilamente. Desse modo antes que um piscar de olhos se fizesse presente, ele soube o que viria a seguir e sorriu por baixo de sua barba frondosa. Com um olhar em seu olho bom para sua esposa, ela mantinha a face serena, mas sua convivência com ela deixava claro que ela já sabia o que viria a seguir. Imediatamente, a porta da sala do trono foi estourada por um pé, fazendo os outros habitantes do salão se espantarem.

**- Tu!** – gritou o ruivo entrando na sala, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passava. Mesmo Balder e os outros guerreiros estavam surpresos pela sobrevivência do guerreiro. Embora desejavam-na fervorosamente, jamais imaginariam que, caso sobrevivesse à tamanho desafio, entrasse pelos próprios pés no local – **Tentastes findar minha existência!**

- Pelas barbas argentas de meu pai... como podes estar vivo? – perguntou o loiro, amplamente assustado.

- Não graças à tua estupidez! – rosnou o ruivo, enquanto alguns soldados se encaminhavam para cercá-lo.

- Suficiente! – ordenou Odin em voz que não deixava rastro para dúvidas – ele ganhou o direito.

Isso fez com que os soldados se afastassem para dar espaço para um furioso ruivo. Este, contudo não estava na sua melhor forma. Seu braço direito estava morto ao lado do corpo com um osso pontudo saltando dele, bem como da camisa que cobria seu peito. De sua vestimenta de chegada, o casaco não estava mais, coisa que os três guerreiros perceberam. Além disto, ele estava mancando um pouco da perna esquerda a qual tinha um sangramento. Somente nessa hora, todos os habitantes do salão notaram a chegada das duas enviadas à busca.

- Como ousa chamar o Deus do Trovão de estúpido?! – enfureceu-se Thor, enchendo o peito e descendo sua mão ao cinto, para pegar seu martelo, quando notou que não estava com ele.

- Procurando por isto?! – apontou para o martelo em seu braço esquerdo. Todos olharam para o homem como se ele tivesse criado um terceiro braço para repor o quebrado.

- Como tu...? – começou a dizer o Loki.

- Posso segurar o Mjolnir, sendo que apenas Balder, tu e Odin o fizestes? A pergunta exata é: por que tive de fazê-lo... de novo? – continuou, enquanto não tirava os olhos do jovem à sua frente – Ao que parece, teu martelo és mais esperto do que tu, Deus do Trovão.

- Alegas que já empunhaste o Mjolnir anteriormente? Considerou Odin.

- Uma vez, em meu passado; vosso futuro. Fiz isto para manter **tua** cabeça em teus ombros! – sentenciou Rony, olhando para o jovem à tua frente – Eres inepto ao me matar no passado; apenas para morrer em teu futuro.

**- Eu sou Thor! Senhor e Deus do trovão. Eu comando raios e tempestades e jamais precisarei de ti para salvar-me.**

- Tu não és um Deus, pois nada sacrificaste. Teu pai sacrificou um olho para obter a sapiência... o quê sacrificastes? – perguntou apontando o Mjolnir para seu legitimo dono. Ao ver que o loiro ficava sem palavras para debater, continuou.

- Aprenda, jovem Deus do Trovão que tua maior arma não é tua força ou teu martelo. No campo de batalha, usar teu cérebro pode ser a diferença entre manter ou perder tua cabeça.

Mesmo assustado porquê ninguém jamais falara assim com ele, exceto seus pais, o herdeiro de Asgard estava irado. Assim que tivesse oportunidade, ensinaria à esse mortal não troçar dos deuses. Mas para isso, precisaria tirar-lhe o martelo, cuja força poderia causar sérios ferimentos. Vendo o olhar do jovem para arma, Ronald apenas a lançou para ele suavemente.

- Criança estúpida! Nunca ouves – sussurrou com frieza.

Assim que sentiu o martelo em suas mãos, preparou-se para atacar; mas foi impedido pela mão de sua mãe. Ao olhar para ela, a mulher que até pouco estava sentada, calmamente enviava-lhe um olhar que parecia dizer:_ "estás sob gelo muito fino, pequeno Deus e se não cessas o ataque imediatamente, terá seu traseiro esquentado por sua genitora; Deus ou não"_. Sob tamanho argumento em um olhar, não restou ao jovem deixar sua tentativa. Em seguida, o homem que estava sentado decidiu por fim a contenda verbal.

- Devo dizer que tua procedência, bem como tua inocência foi comprovada, jovem viking. Contudo restam algumas dúvidas em minha mente.

- Que terei prazer e respondê-las, assim que vir minha companheira – respondeu firme, mas com reverencia; o jovem.

- Já mandei-lhe chamar – acrescentou Frigga, com um sorriso.

- Ronald! – gritou Hermione quando correu até ele e o abraçou com força.

- Herms... estou com um braço quebrado, por isso não posso devolver o abraço, mas também é bom vê-la.

Notando a situação constrangedora que o ruivo deixou-a ciente, ela o largou e imediatamente começou a inspecionar as feridas.

- Você não pode se cuidar por um segundo sem mim?! – perguntou, sentindo-se tola por achar que o perderia.

- Desculpe, mas dessa vez não tive culpa. Não fui mandado para longe de você por escolha.

- Você disse tudo: dessa vez! Isso não significa que você não pudesse impedi-lo de lhe acertar! Você fez isso para se mostrar.

- Desculpe, mas se não se lembra, eu tirei você da linha de frente. Eu pelo menos mereço um obrigado por isso?

- Porquê eu deveria?! Você sempre faz as coisas do seu jeito!

- Ah, claro... eu quis ser atingido por um martelo de pedra. Estava tudo nos meus planos!

Todos estavam olhando atônitos a discussão dos dois companheiros. Aparentemente não fazia sentido para a maioria, exceto talvez, aqueles que fossem casados. Frigga e Odin estavam curiosos com isto; Hogun e Volstagg pareciam ter maus presságios, lembrando-se de suas respectivas esposas; Frandrall e Balder estavam mais entretidos com o fato do jovem ser um guerreiro habilidoso, capaz de enfrentar Hogun e provocar um embate de palavras com o Deus do Trovão, mas não vencer sua companheira; já Eir e Sif, assistiam o desenrolar com um sorriso, vendo a preocupação e carinho mútuo que eles expressavam através da discussão. Thor e Loki estavam apenas chocados.

- Creio que seja hora de respostas jovem viking – completou o soberano de Asgard, quando ficou claro que nenhum deles veria aquela discussão findar.

- Sim, Lorde Odin – disse Ronald, evidentemente envergonhado de ter esquecido o quê havia em seu entorno, durante a discussão.

- Então devo entender que você vive em bons termos conosco futuramente, uma vez que já salvaste a vida de meu filho e, mais interessante, não tens medo dele, estou certo?

- Não. Em verdade, é a primeira vez que eu vos vi, propriamente dito. Conheço os feitos de tu e os demais deuses através dos relatos compartidos à mim por teu filho.

- E não pensaste em pedir tal empreitada para o Thor de teu tempo.

- Isto... não é possível – respondeu relutante.

- Ragnarok? – perguntou Odin, astutamente, levando a discussão para onde ele queria desde o inicio. Ele era um pensador, mais do que um guerreiro e quando provou-se que o rapaz viera realmente de outra época, isto significaria duas cousas: ou o rapaz era um inimigo de Asgard futuro ou ele sobrevivera ao Ragnarok. Mas a postura do jovem ao dar uma lição de moral aliado ao fato que ele podia segurar o Mjolnir tranquilamente eram provas suficientes.

- Sim. Em meu tempo, o Ragnarok já aconteceu – admitiu. Nisso, um burburinho se fez ouvir entre os demais. As profecias sempre indicaram que haveria uma grande batalha, no qual a sorte dos deuses seria decidida. Mas saber que este jovem estivera lá, era inacreditável. Por outro lado, eles eram Asgardianos e questionar o inacreditável era parte de sua rotina eterna.

- Lutaste ao nosso lado? – inquiriu Balder.

- Não pude. Thor impediu a maioria dos futuros aliados de saber o que houve, como frente de batalha para a proteção de Midgard. Somente pude testemunhar o quê houve quando investiguei com minha magia. Contudo, não pude chegar até vós por causa da destruição da Ponte-Arco-Íris.

- E tu descobriste como o Ragnarok se inicia? – perguntou Thor.

- Sim. Eu sei de tudo.

- Então partilha tua informação para... – começou Sif, para ser impedida pela voz do jovem.

- Não.

Todos olharam para o jovem e irritaram-se com a postura, pois em seus olhos estava claro que ele não diria nada aos outros.

**- Tu vens em busca de auxilio, mas nega-se a nos ajudar com teu conhecimento?!** – urrou Thor.

- Meu conhecimento de nada adiantaria para vós. O Crepúsculo dos Deuses se daria de outra forma. De nada adiantaria meu auxílio.

Todos se preparavam para contra-argumentar com o ruivo, até que uma voz veio taxativa:

- Tu não tens intenções hostis e veio até nos em busca de auxilio. De modo que seu pedido foi considerado e julgado por mim. Balder, Sif e Thor. Vós, além dos três guerreiros acompanharão os infantes até Ymir Krall. Há mais alguma cousa que precisaste, jovem viking?

- Em verdade, há... quando Thor me jogou pelo telhado, tive um problema com minhas vestes, que era recheada de um metal que absorve energia. Como seu ponto de saturação foi ultrapassado, o metal se tornou instável e explodiu, de modo que qualquer proteção adicional que eu tinha para confrontos se foi. Portanto, eu gostaria de ter acesso à uma ferraria e algumas peças de vestimenta.

- Espera confrontos nessa jornada, jovem viking? – perguntou Odin, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Se as histórias que ouvi do Deus do Trovão em meu futuro não forem apenas contos infantis... creio que seria sandice de minha parte não esperá-los.

- Concordo – falou o soberano, com um sorriso – então será designado um quarto a ti, conquanto prepararemos um banquete em vossa homenagem. Amanhã terás acesso à ferraria e partirás quando estiver pronto.

- Sou grato a ti, Lorde Odin, por isto.

- Conquanto, há uma condição: se tua vida findares durante tua estada entre deuses, tomarás parte em Valhala, junto aos outros Einherjars.

- Nada me faria mais feliz por tamanha honra.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Odin deu a reunião por encerrado e, com isso, várias aias saíram tomando Hermione pela mão, para preparar-se adequadamente, enquanto outras faziam o mesmo com sua Senhora. A maioria dos serviçais foram avisados da preparação do banquete. Os demais guerreiros saíram da sala comentando a reviravolta dos acontecimentos. Saindo junto dos outros, Balder esperou até a saída de todos e perguntou ao grisalho;

- Lorde Odin, poderia fazer uma pergunta?

- Tens direito, Balder. O quê queres?

- Dado conhecimento futuro do jovem, não seria sábio retirar-lhe estas informações... à força, se necessário?

- Isto é relativo, nobre cavaleiro... ao proteger estas informações, o infante protege nossa própria essência como guerreiros. Se o li corretamente, ele não quer que o conhecimento futuro nos retire a emoção do combate e nos leves à complacência.... se tu souberes que não morrerá na próxima contenda, lutarias com tamanho empenho?

Compreendendo a sabedoria daquelas palavras, o cavaleiro assentiu e agradeceu a sabedoria de seu soberano. No outro lado do palácio, uma sala era usada para curar os ferimentos do jovem ruivo de uma vez, enquanto algumas mulheres olhavam para ele e sorriam, cochichando entre si.

- Pelo visto, fizeste bem aos olhos das ninfas – comentou Eir, com um sorriso. Antes que ele pudesse responder, uma voz fez presente.

- Mas pelo visto, meninas, seu coração já possui dona – disse alegremente, Frigga.

- Minha senhora – fez mesura a curandeira e amiga, juntamente com o resto da enfermaria – o que traz-na aqui?

- Apenas a minha curiosidade. Jovem viking... se não me engano, teu nome é Ronald?

- Sim, Milady.

- Usaste palavras duras contra meu filho. Porém quando obtivestes o Mjolnir, absteve-te de atacá-lo mesmo tendo o direito. Por que?

- Posso não gostar do jovem que Thor é, em face do homem que se tornou... mas não muda o fato que ele será meu amigo. Logo não há sentido em atacá-lo. Mesmo que mereça uma punição para que aprenda a pensar antes que agir – respondeu, sinceramente. Em resposta, a mulher apenas sorriu.

- Nesse caso, devo agradecer-te por ser um bom amigo de meu rebento. Uma mãe não pode pedir algo melhor para seus filhos do que boas pessoas que os amem.

- Creia-me Milady, é um prazer ser amigo do Deus do Trovão.

No palácio, o clima ia se tornando tumultuado conforme a proximidade da hora do banquete, e a excitação era evidente. Não era todo dia que um homem chegava de lugar nenhum e falava com os deuses com tamanha firmeza, reverência e, ainda assim força. Para marcar tal ocasião, os cozinheiros preparavam seus melhores manjares com esmero. Alheio a isso, do outro lado, um jovem recém-curado estava tomando um banho em um salão comum. Devido às particularidades da cidade sagrada, as termas eram coletivas, separadas apenas pelo sexo dos ocupantes, logo não era surpresa que vários deuses utilizassem-na. Naquele horário, contudo, parecia que ela era exclusiva ao mortal que enfrentara deuses, armado apenas de palavras. Isto até uma voz ser ouvida.

- Creio poder me juntar a ti.

- As casas de banho são publicas, Loki – contestou severamente.

Assim que o homem entrou no banho, os dois homens se encararam longamente com uma tensão que poderia ser cortada com uma faca. Os olhos negros de Loki, cheios de malícia, à procura de qualquer informação que pudesse avançar seu plano para tomar o trono da cidade doirada; encontrou-se com os azuis de Rony, que ouvira de seu futuro amigo, os contos sobre a ardilosa engenhosidade do Deus da Trapaça. Isso, e saber o papel desempenhado pelo Deus à sua frente, como desencadeador do Ragnarok fizeram a determinação do jovem em tolerar o companheiro de termas aumentar, esperando frustrar a expectativa do outro.

- Pelo visto, fizeste um mau juízo à meu respeito – disse Loki com falsa dor – contudo, devo dizer-lhe que não creio que tua historia seja verdadeira. Este embuste não pode ser forjado por si e o tempo não pode ser dobrado.

- Creia-me quando digo que não me importo um mínimo com tua opinião ou teus sentimentos, trapaceiro. E quanto ao tempo, não possuo nada além da verdade em minha voz, quando digo-te que não falarei o que queres ouvir. Mesmo alguém com tua fama, deve curvar-se perante a verdade.

- Não me curvo à nada e nem à ninguém... – começou o homem.

- Exceto à mim, suponho? – disse Odin, entrando pelas termas. Tal pergunta, apesar do sorriso, era uma demanda.

- Sim, meu pai – o trapaceiro não deixou por menos.

- Já entreteste o infante por tempo demais, meu filho... deixe-nos à sós.

- Mas pai... –

- Loki!

- Sim, meu pai – disse o homem seguindo seu caminho. Claramente furioso.

- Há algo que gostaria de discutir em privado contigo, jovem viking.

- Estou à disposição.

- Tu disseste que acompanhaste o desenrolar da batalha com teu espírito. Sabes o verdadeiro significado do Ragnarok, devo eu crer?

- Sim, Lorde Odin. Eu sei.

- Então devo fazer um pedido, como pai, não como soberano. Creia-me, infante, que todas estas pessoas que conheceste, Eu as tenho como filhos e, por tal, gostaria de saber se o que tenciono fazer resultou como esperado.

Olhando longamente para o Deus, que agora precisava de uma direção, o ruivo não se furtou a responder.

- Sim. Vossa intenção concretizou o destino idealizado. Como esperais, a chave de tudo foi o Deus do Trovão.

- E o quê mais?

- Não há mais. Pelo menos até onde pude ver.

- Mas acabou.

- Definitivamente.

- Foste muito duro com o rapaz, há pouco – sorriu Odin, mudando de assunto.

- Eu dei-lhe o que pensar por uma década ou duas, no máximo. Conhecendo Thor, a experiência terá que ser enfiada em seu crânio.

- Porquê questionaste a origem dele como Deus?

- Porque ele jamais a teria feito sozinho. Todo filho anseia sair da asa de teu progenitor e erguer-se por si. Se não falasse isto à ele, poderia correr sempre em teu abraço, em busca de auxílio e proteção, ao invés de procurar firmar-se por suas próprias pernas.

- Quando acha que devo mandá-lo à Midgard?

- Em cinco século ou seis se não houver aprendido a temperança.

- Algum pedido especial?

- Coxo.

- Coxo?

- Isso lhe será uma lição sobre humildade.

- Sabe de algo, jovem viking... cada vez mais eu gosto de ti – sorriu abertamente – Agora vamo-nos! Temos um banquete em tua honra!

* * *

_Notas do autor:_

Sinto muito pela demora, mas na verdade o problema todo foi na realização do capitulo em si. Normalmente, quando estou escrevendo um capítulo comum, posso alterar um cenário ou inserir outro personagem sem grandes problemas com a trama, mas inserir toda uma cosmologia, mostrou-se um grande desafio; não só para escrever, mas também para definir os personagens. Originalmente pensei em fazer um capítulo único contando a saga de Asgard, mas desisti ao ver o tamanho e complexidade das passagens. Segue abaixo um pequeno glossário sobre mitologia nórdica que tive que pensar e consultar.

Pensando em como resolver a questão da apresentação dos Deuses Nórdicos, para dar uma melhor verossímilhança, resolvi optar por um português mais formal, tanto para suas falas, quanto para a interação de Rony e Hermione com ele, em quanto à conversa entre eles, volta à tona a linguagem mais atual. O quê acharam disto?

**Glossário:**

**Ymir:** Gigante cósmico que deu origem ao universo. Morto por Odin e seus irmãos, Vali e Vi. De seus ossos surgiram as montanhas de sua carne as terras e de seu cérebro surgiu as nuvens. Na mitologia todo o universo se origina do corpo de Ymir.

**Odin:** O Deus supremo e comandante dos Aesires. Ele costumava ser retratado mais como um general do quê um guerreiro, mas sabia-se de sua perícia inigualável com a lança. Imaginei-o como um papai Noel, maior, com um tapa olho e um semblante menos amigável. Odin traçou seu caminho à onisciência através de um ritual no qual sacrificou um de seus olhos em troca do direito a sorver do poço Mimir (que lhe deu a sapiência) e enforcou-se por uma semana para aprender os segredos das magias das runas. Possuí dois corvos como animais de estimação Hugin (pensamento) e Munin (memória). Ele pode ver e sentir tudo aquilo que seus corvos presenciarem.

**Frigga: **Esposa de Odin, originalmente uma dos Vanires. Possuí o poder da precognição, apesar de jamais falar o que vê. Protetora dos Pântanos. Imaginei-a como Unohana Retsu do anime Bleach.

**Thor:** provavelmente o mais conhecido da mitologia nórdica, era o Deus ligado à agricultura por seus poderes ligados ao clima. Também era um excelente guerreiro. Sua fama é tamanha que em inglês quinta-feira (thursday) ganhou o nome por ser conhecido como dia de Thor.

**Loki:** Deus nórdico da trapaça. Exímio feiticeiro e podia utilizar sua retórica persuasiva tanto para ajudar como para atrapalhar os Deuses. Seus principais filhos são: a serpente de Midgard, o lobo Fenris e Hela, senhora dos domínios de Hel (popularmente conhecido por nós como o inferno. perceba que o inglês Hell provém daí). Como podem ver, deuses transam com qualquer coisa, rs. Tanto a Serpente de Midgard quanto Fenris, possuem participação ativa no Ragnarok. Para efeito da história, ele, Thor e Balder são irmãos.

**Sif:** guerreira noiva de Thor. Possuía cabelos negros, até que uma das brincadeiras de Loki raspou a sua cabeça. Padecendo pela moça, Odin pede aos anões que façam novos cabelos para a mulher, dessa vez com fios de ouro.

_**Balder:**_ filho de Odin e Frigga, segundo alguns livros. Não é exatamente um deus, mas possui passe livre junto à eles. Balder simboliza características como bravura, justiça e retidão, por isso tem status junto aos deuses como um igual.

_**Nove-mundos:**_ na mitologia nórdica não existe exatamente uma definição do que é os Nove-mundos. Tudo que se sabe é que são elas:

_Asgard_ – morada dos deuses;  
_Midgard_ – morada da humanidade;  
_Jotunheim_ – morada dos gigantes;  
_Vanaheim_ – morada dos vanires;  
_Alfheim_ – morada dos elfos;  
_Musphelhein_ – morada dos gigantes de fogo. Lar de Surtur;  
_Svartalfheim_ – morada dos elfos escuros e Trolls;  
_Nidavellir_ – morada dos Anões;  
_Niflheim_ – também conhecido como Hel. Aqui é a morada dos mortos. Assemelha-se à visão cristã do inferno. Vale lembrar que entre os vikings, o conceito de morte só era desonroso se fosse a chamada "morte da palha": doença, velhice ou qualquer modo que os impedisse de entrar em Valhala, o quê só era obtido aos que morriam em batalha.

Fim do glossário.

**Reviews:**

_**Martha-Swan Potter:**_

Vamos lá: Obrigado pelo elogio me comparando à grandes escritores... eu tento fazer o meu melhor e realmente fiquei feliz de ver que estou afinando minhas capacidades. O meu livro vai ser um romance sobre duas pessoas que cursaram junto a faculdade e tinham um relacionamento que termina, ironicamente na festa de casamento de um amigo do casal. Daí ambas as pessoas percorrerão caminhos paralelos por um tempo até que se separem por circunstâncias terríveis da vida e se reencontrarão depois de 6 anos. Ele noivo e ela casada com a profissão. Daí ela terá que decidir o quê fazer com o que ela tem certeza que sente, mas não sabe dele e qual será o papel que ele terá na vida dela futuramente. Tudo isto com muito bom humor e tiradas do mais puro humor ácido que eu possuo. Você deve ter imaginado quando viu minha cena do beijo do Rony e da Herms...

Concordo com você que manter duas ou mais fics é um trabalho enorme, mas vale a pena de certa maneira. Eu tenho duas que estão sendo mensalmente atualizadas e mais uma que só postarei quando ela estiver finalizada. Infelizmente nenhuma delas é do Universo J.K. Minha praia é mais animes, sendo que a maioria das minhas fics são das séries que eu sito aqui nesta história: Gundam Seed Destiny e Evangelion. Eu convido você à dar uma passadinha nelas pois apesar de ser um pouco fora da sua área de atuação (rs), na de Evangelion eu fiz uma experiência de Multi Povs, que,creio eu ficou legal de se ler. No universo J.K. eu tenho uma fic em co-autoria com Thierry Harry, chamada Destinos. Eu quero ver se consigo tirar o filho da mãe preguiçoso do armário para terminarmos ela.

A menção à Portugal não só é uma homenagem à vocês portugueses, como também à uma das melhores músicas que eu ouvi na minha vida e, que, como Rony está no meu top 10 para... você entendeu, rs... Ah! E como meus conhecimentos sobre música portuguesa só se referem à Madredeus e Cesária Évora, eu aceito mais indicações.

Nos Lemos,

Fan surfer.


	19. Asgard parte 2

Cap. 19

Molly Weasley era uma pessoa prática em todos os sentidos. Isso foi o principal motivo pelo qual ela e sua família sobreviveram à primeira guerra. Este era seu objetivo final: criar sua família.

Por conta disto, conseguiu criar seus filhos, mesmo com as dificuldades da guerra e, ensinar-lhes corretamente. E agora, sua sanidade familiar estava esboroando, mas ela não podia evitar. Tudo por causa de um presente dos gêmeos, na última semana. Seus dois furacões ruivos deram-lhe um presente, no mínimo, duvidoso: um relógio, igual ao que tinha para verificar sua prole e marido; mas este, especificamente era para controlar seu caçula, há meses incomunicável. O problema eram que as marcações utilizadas de seu relógio original foram substituídas por outras, no mínimo, incomuns; tais como: "dormindo"; "chutando a bunda de comensais"; "fazendo alguma coisa incrivelmente e estupidamente heróica e arriscada, apenas para mostrar que pode" e por último mais não menos importante "tendo um tempo de qualidade com Hermione".

Com essas marcações, como continuar mantendo sua seriedade? Pois isso era algo que a preocupava tanto quanto a saúde de seus filhos. O fato que o ponteiro passava mais tempo em "fazendo alguma coisa estupidamente heróica e arriscada, apenas para mostrar que pode" e menos em "tendo um tempo de qualidade com Hermione". Afinal, ela queria netos para mimar! De todos os seus filhos.

- É realmente uma obra de arte, não? – disse uma voz ao fundo. Despreocupada, Molly se manteve admirando o relógio.

- E difícil de ignorar, não concorda Minerva? Garanto-lhe que um dia, Fred e Jorge vão me dar um infarto.

Em quanto sorriam divertidas, um portal se abriu de forma familiar, mas por precaução, ambas as mulheres sacaram suas varinhas.

Do portal, emergiram duas pessoas. Uma delas era um homem estranho, alto careca de aparência asiática, com roupas incomuns; isso as fez apertar com mais ênfase suas varinhas. Já a outra pessoa lhe era altamente familiar: o tamanho pequeno, embora já maior do que ambas se lembravam, a figura esguia, o nariz aristocrático, os olhos cintilando de raiva e o cabelo ruivo, solto em suas costas eram marcas comuns naquela casa. Apesar de ambas souberem quem era ela, ainda existiam protocolos a serem seguidos, naqueles tempos.

- Identifiquem-se! – comandou Minerva – Diga algo que só a verdadeira saiba.

- Não tenho tempo para isso – vociferou a jovem, mas as duas mulheres se mantiveram estoicamente inflexíveis, ao contrário de seu íntimo, onde se espantaram com tamanha raiva da jovem. Vendo que elas não iriam abaixar a varinha, ela disse – Minha primeira experiência com magia foi aos 7 anos. Fred fez uma brincadeira comigo, o confundi com Jorge e o mandei com uma explosão acidental para o jardim, por uma janela. Satisfeitas?

Ambas se entreolharam e abaixaram as varinhas.

- Gina, minha filha querida. Que saudades estávamos de você! – falou Molly, cortando o passo para a jovem e dando-lhe um de seus famosos abraços de urso. Foi quando um olhar de sua filha a deteve – O que há filha? – comentou confusa.

- Agora não mamãe. Tenho um certo quadro a queimar! – disse sombriamente, enquanto saia da casa e atravessava o jardim, dirigindo-se para as dependências do castelo, deixando seu companheiro ali. Ambas as mulheres se entreolharam novamente e olharam para o homem. Depois, Minerva olhou para as costas de sua ex-aluna, que sumia à vista e disse.

- Ela falou que ia queimar um quadro?!

- Creio que a senhora esta correta – comentou o homem à sua frente.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Molly.

- Perdoe minha rudeza. Sou Wong, discípulo de...

- Não se preocupe. Sabemos sobre você e Stephen através de Ronald. O quê aconteceu?

- Creio que, apesar de ter grande parte dos detalhes, não os tenho todos. Ginevra apenas falou sobre uma reunião acadêmica com o antigo diretor.

Após o termino da sentença, os olhos de ambas as mulheres cresceram, com a surpresa.

- Minerva, eu creio que você deve ir atrás dela. Eu cuidarei do senhor Wong – sem dar uma resposta, Minerva passou a correr para o castelo.

- Bem, Sr. Wong...

- Apenas Wong está bem, senhora Weasley.

- Então me chame de Molly. Você ganhou esse direito quando cuidou do meu Rony, quando não precisava fazê-lo... Aceita um chá?

Do outro lado da propriedade, um conflito entre duas forças irremovíveis se dava. De um lado, o gárgula que tinha o secular trabalho de salvaguardar a entrada do escritório do Diretor de Hogwarts e, do outro, uma enfurecida Ginevra Molly Weasley.

- Mova-se!

- Qual é a senha? – perguntou o gárgula, irredutível.

- Tanto faz!

- Senha incorreta.

- Última chance, gárgula estúpido! Abra esta maldita porta e saia de meu caminho ou você estará precisando de um pote de cola gigante, pois eu vou deixá-lo... em pedaços!

- Gina! O que em nome de Merlin você tem na cabeça hoje?! – exclamou Minerva quando chegou até o corredor, vendo a última troca de palavras entre a ruiva e o gárgula – Cassiopéia – disse e a estátua se moveu. Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a jovem já estava à sua frente. Isso fez com que o sangue da diretora começasse a ferver.

- Não antes de me dizer o que quer, mocinha! – segurou seu braço e a virou de encontro a si. Em resposta, recebeu um gélido olhar da ruiva. Após um par de suspiros, ela resolveu abrandar sua raiva, momentaneamente.

- Devo interrogar seu predecessor sobre uma coisa. Se estiver correta em minha teoria, temos um traidor em nosso mais alto seio.

- Não diga mais nada! Vamos entrar.

A sala parecia tranquila e silenciosa como sempre. Nenhum dos quadros dos antigos diretores parecia interessado na visita. Tal atitude mudaria em breve.

- Alvo... Gina Weasley está aqui e gostaria de discutir um assunto conosco.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Deixe-me tentar do meu jeito! – sentenciou a ruiva, com uma voz fria – vamos jogar hoje um jogo chamado "falar ou queimar". Dumbledore, eu quero respostas e você as tem. Você fala e nada acontece. Não fala e eu começo a queimar os antigos diretores... até chegar à você. Que tal? – finalizou com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

- Isto é um ultraje! – vociferou um quadro.

- É uma bravata! – gritou outro.

- Seus pais deviam ter vergonha de lhe botar no mundo – uma das diretoras falou.

A atual ficou quieta, em choque. Perguntava-se o que havia de tão importante para mudar a jovem menina que conhecera tão bem através dos anos. Mas mais importante era o fato que ela, diferente dos outros alunos que viraram comensais, estava junto com a Ordem da Phoenix e a Operação Cimitarra.

- Acalmem-se todos! – a voz de Dumbledore surgiu imponente – Eu particularmente duvido que a jovem Ginevra tenha a índole ou a habilidade para tal ato. Não está na natureza dos Weasleys.

Em resposta, ela pegou um pergaminho em cima da mesa da diretora, que continha um relatório das atividades acadêmicas e, puxando um isqueiro de seu bolso, acendeu-o e em seguida colocou o resto do papel no cesto de lixo.

- Inicialmente, lave a boca para falar de minha família. E quanto ao poder, uma vez que você conhece pessoalmente o mestre de meu irmão; o único mago a recusar uma dupla Ordem de Merlin, e onde ele vive, sabe que não é nada difícil encontrar, por exemplo, um isqueiro que contém, fogo infernal nele, ao invés do líquido comum. Acha mesmo que toda a magia que contém em seus quadros é capaz de parar isso?

- Gina...? do quê você está falando?

- Hogwarts uma história, antepenúltima página, terceiro item. E, se me permite, diretora McGonnagal: até o final desta questão, devo colocar todos os professores sob suspeita. Devo começar o dia das grandes fogueiras?

- Creio não ter opção, senhorita Weasley – comentou o quadro, resignadamente.

- Há quanto tempo você vem manipulando Harry e Rony?

- Você não quer dizer "se" eu os manipulei? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Não. É uma questão de "quando", não de "se". Só estou interessada em determinar o tamanho de sua manipulação.

- E você tem provas do que diz, Gina? – perguntou a diretora.

- Apenas as evidências. A única pessoa que ouve as profecias mais importantes que tinham relação com a guerra, omite parte delas. Duas pessoas que não se conheciam; de fato, nem tinham nascido, tornarem-se os melhores amigos. Quais são as chances?

- Isso ainda é meio fraco, minha jovem – disse a senhora.

- Some isso ao fato que Penélope Pomfrey conhecia Stephen assim como Dumbledore, mas este nunca falou qualquer palavra para atestar a idoneidade dele. Se, considerarmos a possibilidade de ele conhecer de alguma maneira Teleporter, algo que é, obviamente, um conhecimento de poucos, isto o coloca em posição para manipular possíveis cenários à seu bel prazer.

- E como chegou à esta conclusão? – indagou Dumbledore.

- Harry chegou à ela. Só não se deu conta.

_Início do Flashback_

12 horas antes. Greenwich Village. Nova Iorque.

Fazia dois dias desde que seu irmão e sua potencial cunhada saíram para Asgard e ela ainda estava preocupada, não podendo deixar de se comparar com sua própria mãe. Seria isto um presságio do futuro? A preocupação que sentia por seu Rony e Hermione, sozinhos em tempos de guerra, seria igual às preocupações por seus filhos?

- Nenhuma novidade? – perguntou Harry.

- Nada ainda. Queria saber por que eles estão demorando tanto – suspirou a ruiva, enquanto olhava para o vazio da rua novamente.

- Eles estão bem, Gina. Rony jamais arriscaria a vida de Hermione.

- Não estou preocupada com a vida dela – mentiu – Eu só não quero que meu sobrinho seja concebido lá. Ele muito bem poderia ser poderoso como um Deus. Você se lembra do que Teleporter contou sobre suas crianças... e alguma coisa deve haver na água de lá para que existam tantos deuses.

- E você acha que Rony dará esse passo agora?

- Mione foi com ordens explícitas de todas as mulheres da casa de estuprá-lo se necessário.

- Como se ela não tivesse experiência nisso...

- Isso foi cruel. Eu esperava que você me apoiasse com a vigília. Ao invés disso, prefere ficar lendo esse livro trouxa, da estante de meu irmão. Honestamente, não sei se Hermione ficaria feliz por você estar lendo um livro ou desgostosa por você se preocupar com ela tão pouco.

- Não me culpe. O livro é ótimo – defendeu-se o moreno, com um sorriso.

- Que livro é esse?

- É uma mistura de romance, ficção científica e comédia, chamado "O Guia dos Mochileiros das Galáxias". Ele conta a história um cara que é o último ser humano, sobrevivente da destruição da Terra, que foi demolida para a construção de uma rodovia intergaláctica. Por causa de uma sequência bizarra de eventos, ele termina atravessando o universo em uma nave com um motor de improbabilidade infinita, que foi roubado pelo presidente da galáxia, por um motivo que nenhuma de suas cabeças sabe – concluiu.

- Uma de suas cabeças? – espantou-se Gina.

- Sim, ele tem duas.

- E o que é esse tal de gerador de improbabilidade?

- É uma parte do motor da nave, que permite que você vá à qualquer lugar do espaço ou do tempo, mas você não chega do jeito que saiu.

- Como assim? – interessou-se a ruiva.

- Por alguns instantes, você experimenta a sensação de ser qualquer coisa, por exemplo, um sofá. Isso é o que torna tão genial.

- Isso é loucura! Por que alguém inventaria alguma coisa assim?

- Por que eles podem! Não se surpreenda, mas a maioria dos avanços tecnológicos trouxas foram construídos apenas por que se podia ser feito. E se quer saber, a maioria da população trouxa é mais inclinada à acreditar nessa "loucura" do que em magia

- você não pode estar falando sério?

- Claro que estou! Se você pensar nos primeiros 10 anos de minha vida, eu poderia muito bem ter estado perto de um gerador de improbabilidade infinita. Para meu antigo eu, toda essa sociedade magia pareceria outro planeta – comenta o jovem, com simplicidade.

"Um motor de improbabilidade... ou você foi manipulado", começou a pensar distraidamente a jovem "e se pensar que isso possa ser verdade, quem poderia... Oh...Droga!".

Saindo do quarto apressadamente, ela seguiu até a cozinha e pediu um chá para Wong. Este, vendo o estado da jovem decidiu que esperaria ela se acalmar e depois pediria para saber o que houve. Ao ouvir sobre suas dúvidas, disse:

- É possível, mas Stephen teve Dumbledore em alta conta durante vários anos.

- Eles se conheciam? – perguntou, surpresa.

- Sim. Mestre Stephen foi indicado por Dumbledore à uma honraria que recusou, há aproximadamente 10 anos. Acho que se chamava Dupla estrela ou Cruz de Merlin.

- Uma Dupla Ordem de Merlin?! – perguntou chocada – Isso é extremamente raro, mas complica a coisa ainda mais – continuou grave.

- Como assim? – inquiriu o tibetano.

- Ele conhecia Stephen, mas não o recomendou ao tratamento de Rony. Penélope o fez.

- E a trama se complica. Ela e Stephen namoraram na faculdade. Quando ele a pediu em casamento, ela contou-lhe que era uma bruxa e, em seguida apagou a memória dele, implantando um motivo fútil para o rompimento. Quando ele aprendeu magia, anos depois, ele lembrou-se do ocorrido e ficou irritado que ela mexeu na sua mente. Ainda assim, ele a recomendou à Hogwarts em um encontro com Dumbledore.

- Wong; você acha possível que Dumbledore conheça Teleporter?

- Deveras provável, na verdade. Teleporter não é um nômade como os demais aborígines. E a localização dele só é descoberta por acidente ou passada de uma pessoa para a outra.

- Wong... não se ofenda pelo que vou perguntar, mas seria possível que, de algum modo, Stephen possa ter manipulado a situação com Dumbledore para que ele tivesse Rony como seu pupilo?

O homem fechou seus olhos por um tempo, pensando na resposta da pergunta. Por fim, falou:

- Não. Mesmo tirando minha parcialidade em relação à meu mestre e amigo, devo salientar que ele é de natureza isolacionista e jamais se colocaria na posição de criar pupilo como mestre Ronald. Além disso, devo completar que o período de mestre Ronald conosco foi um sopro de vida inesperado em nossa vida atribulada. Ninguém planeja uma experiência que mudara sem que o queira.

- Foi o quê imaginei. Isso só deixa Dumbledore! – contestou amarga.

_Fim do Flashback_

Todos ficaram em silêncio enquanto a jovem bruxa terminava sua conjecturas. Cada um deles jamais diria em público, mas compartiam de suas suspeitas sobre a idoneidade do seu colega diante da situação.

- Admito que seja bastante suspeito, senhoria Weasley. Mas você considerou a possibilidade de ser apenas uma bizarra coincidência?

- Excluídas todas as outras possibilidades, o que sobra, por mais inacreditável que seja é a verdade. E eu ainda não terminei. Há ainda o fato que Dumbledore mandou Snape infiltrado entre os comensais para salvar Draco Malfoy. Caso esteja curioso, Draco e seus amigos comensais estavam na América, matando, escravizando, e estuprando mulheres. Algumas das quais eram amigas de Rony, quando esteve lá. De fato, custou-lhe muito autocontrole para não matá-lo, quando soube.

Toda a sala estava silenciosa, esperando para ver se a jovem bruxa tinha mais evidências que incriminassem alguém. Ela, por sua vez, fez uma pausa dramática para então continuar.

- Não nos esqueçamos do fato de omitir o paradeiro da última horcrux. Não posso nem imaginar que o homem que nos informou tudo sobre elas, deixaria passar batido que uma parte da alma daquele maldito assassino de bebes, infectou a alma de Harry, transformando-o numa horcrux viva, tal qual sua cobra. Qual era seu plano?! Mandá-lo para morrer em combate?!

- eu não tinha certeza!! – berrou o retrato de Dumbledore – não tinha como saber!

- Mentira! Talvez esteja mentindo para nós ou para si mesmo, mas ambos sabemos que isso é um mentira.

- Por Merlin, Dumbledore! Como você pôde?! – perguntou Phineas.

- Alvo, eu o conheço há anos e prefiro acreditar que você pode explicar isso tudo. Mas é melhor ser uma explicação muito boa.

Apesar de ser uma pintura, o homem no quadro parecia ter envelhecido vários nos últimos anos minutos.

- Quando me formei me formei aqui em Hogwarts – começou o quadro – me ofereceram o posto de professor, sob a condição que eu passasse dois anos antes de assumir o cargo, para compensar a minha falta de experiência prática. Chamaram de experiência de vivência. Não era realmente o problema, pois minha falta de experiência empalidecia diante de minha soberba. Esse período deveria ensinar-me humildade, assim pensaram. Infelizmente não foi assim e eu desdenhei de tudo o que a vida jogou em mim até ouvir sobre a lenda dos anciões e decidi que seria eu à encontrá-los se existissem. Comecei meus estudos na África, mas quando encontrei um xamã no topo do Monte Kilimanjaro, ele me contou sobre Teleporter e então, fui para a Austrália. Depois de muito procurá-lo, consegui encontrar seu local e tentei falar com ele. Não é surpresa para quem o conhece, mas ele não fala até julgar extremamente urgente. No meu caso, precisei irritá-lo por 5 meses para que ele balbuciasse algumas palavras. Também descobri que ele conhece alguns xingamentos que fariam um marinheiro parecer uma colegial. De qualquer maneira, Teleporter abriu um de seus portais e quando me dei por mim, estava em um lugar que, na falta de uma expressão melhor seria como um mirante para várias realidades distintas. Então descobri que não estava mais no planeta Terra que eu conhecia. Ou melhor, nosso planeta Terra é apenas um de muitos.

- Na verdade, somos conhecidos como Terra 616 no multiverso e em cada uma delas somos nós mesmos, mas ligeiramente diferentes, dependendo da torção dos acontecimentos no lugar.

- Como? – começou a perguntar Minerva.

- Quando se tem um irmão que é capaz de saltar entre as dimensões, se aprende essas coisas. Mas ainda não vi o ponto disto.

- Paciência, Ginevra. Neste lugar eu vi partes das outras realidades nas quais eu, Dumbledore mais velho dei aula para um promissor aluno chamado Tom Riddle. De 1000 realidades que eu vi, na sua imensa maioria, ele deu uma contribuição inestimável ao mundo bruxo e trouxa, como um filantropo de orfanatos, melhores do que aqueles em que crescera. Mas em cerca de 50 destas realidades alternativas, o resultado foi semelhante ao que temos hoje. E mesmo nessas realidades, ele foi derrotado por um triunvirato de heróis, que lideraram e inspiraram outros. Um triunvirato de Porters e Weasleys.

- Então Hermione...? – começou a atual diretora.

- Não. A senhorita Granger jamais apareceu em outras realidades; vi Longbottons, Changs, Robins, Browns, Patils, Bones e até mesmo Malfoys, com mais constância do que podem imaginar. Nessas realidade Hermione é o diferencial da nossa dimensão. Mas há mais uma coisa sobre o triunvirato que devem saber: em nenhuma realidade a guerra terminou sem o sacrifício de um deles. Mais precisamente do membro Weasley correspondente. O seu sacrifício salva e inspira os outros à vencer as trevas. Então eu sabia o quê fazer caso Riddle se corrompesse nessa realidade. Mas quando isso aconteceu, nenhum de meus esforços em unir Arthur Weasley e James Potter deu resultado e, logo imaginei que provavelmente a resposta estaria na geração futura, com seus filhos. Tentei afastar Lili e James da batalha, assim como fiz com Molly e Arthur, mas eles não me ouviram e, quando ouvi ambas as profecias, soube do que aconteceria...

- E nos criou como cordeiros de sacrifício! Isso é doentio! – berrou a ruiva – Você é um homem delirante; as armadilhas das Horcruzes poderiam matar qualquer um deles... – Gina ia continuar a falar, mas um arrepio passou por sua espinha. Minerva McGonnagal também não gostou do sentimento que tinha no momento e decidiu que uma verdade ruim era melhor que a dúvida.

- Alvo, por quê Vol... Ele... daria o conhecimento à um de seus comensais para colocar uma sina como armadilha?

- Ele não deu – respondeu o quadro, pesarosamente.

- "A sina é uma maldição celta, direcionada e letal". Essa foi a explicação que você me deu sobre ela. Você a colocou lá para que Ronald morresse, não? – perguntou, chocada.

- Era o destino dele!

- Era o destino que você queria e decidiu para ele! Toda realidade é diferente! Mesmo a morte dele poderia não mudar nada. Da mesma forma, ele poderia ter sobrevivido à guerra.

- Ele o fez! Tudo que aconteceu depois disso foi inesperado por mim. Assim como a assistência de Stephen. Isso foi a profecia se cumprindo, a parte dela que negligenciei. Ronald provou-se mais tenaz que o esperado. E onde está ele agora?

- Consertando seus erros. Ele encontrou uma maneira de matar a horcrux se ferir Harry.

Após essa troca de palavras, Gina se encaminhou à saída. Não havia nada mais para ela. Algo morrera dentro dela hoje: o respeito por um homem. Antes de ela sair, declarou sem se virar.

- Quero que saiba, Dumbledore, que você não é melhor que os comensais da morte. E quando esta maldita guerra acabar, Hogwarts terá recebido sua última geração de Weasleys! – completou, fechando a porta.

Todos os antigos diretores olharam para Dumbledore com desdém. Ele não merecia qualquer palavra dele agora. Foi Minerva que, contudo, disse o que todos pensavam

- Como você pôde perverter tudo aquilo que defendemos?!

Por aproximadamente 30 minutos, a ruiva permaneceu perambulando sem destino pelas dependências da escola, passeando pelas alamedas da memória. Aquele foi o lugar pelo qual ansiara tanto em sua infância; onde sonhara várias vezes; ouvira as histórias de seus irmãos e pais; onde deu seu primeiro beijo e também, onde o homem de sua vida a beijou. Também era onde quase o perdeu, várias vezes. Foi aqui onde seu irmão saíra em uma maca, para voltar salvando sua vida, de Harry e Hermione. Rony de certa forma é o centro da questão nessa guerra: se não tivesse ouvido o que Dumbledore disse há pouco, jamais imaginaria que tamanha traição era possível, tudo por causa de uma possibilidade.

Parte dela estava desgostosa que seus filhos e sobrinhos não veriam Hogwarts, mas quando o fato fosse revelado, nenhum de seus irmãos perdoariam a traição. Tampouco enviariam seus filhos para cá.

- É um belo lugar, não acha? – disse Minerva, que a observara por vários minutos, antes de se aproximar desta aluna tão querida, que atiçava as chamas do lareira do salão principal, atesourando as formas dos relógios das casas.

- Sim, é de tirar o fôlego. – respondeu a jovem.

- Gina, por favor, não conte o que aprendeu hoje para seus pais.

- Quer que eu esconda isto deles?! – perguntou incrédula.

- Não. Sou diretora de Hogwarts. Ao assumir o posto, tenho os louros e os fardos. E os pecados de Hogwarts, deve ser expiados por Hogwarts. Este é parte do meus fardo, contar para Molly e Arthur, mas também é parte do que quero falar com você. Eu gostaria que, quando esta a guerra terminasse, você pensasse seriamente em assumir uma cadeira aqui como docente. Gostaria que me ajudasse à prevenir que as gerações seguintes passem pela mesma coisa, como professora.

- Isso é uma piada?!

- Não.. Sendo honesta sobre isso com você, existe uma grande chance de que o quadro de professores baixe no pós-guerra; seja por morte ou desistência, devido aos ferimentos físicos ou espirituais. Por esse motivo, imaginei que colocar alguns dos melhores alunos, jovens promissores, como você para ter alguma experiência prática, aproveitando sua natural disposição de mudar o mundo. Porque a sua geração está limpando a sujeira da minha. Esta guerra era nossa, para ter sido terminada no nosso tempo. Para vocês ela deveria ser apenas um relato vago.

- Você apenas está querendo comprar minha simpatia para Hogwarts de volta.

- Exatamente. Não vou mentir para você; eu seria amaldiçoada se visse uma das mais tradicionais famílias deixar de enviar seus filhos sem tentar fazer algo para impedir. Eu seria amaldiçoada se permitisse que a chance de criar e educar mais uma geração de Weasleys escorresse pelas minhas mãos. Se para isso, tenho que forçar minha mão em uma jovem promissora, que pode ser qualquer coisa que ela quiser, convidando-a para ser contratada, antes que alguma equipe de quadribol veja suas habilidades, que seja.

Em outro lugar e outro tempo, uma discussão se dava entre duas outras pessoas.

- Diga-me! – esbravejou um.

- Não vai acontecer – disse o outro – não aconteceu ontem, nem anteontem e, definitivamente, não acontecerá hoje.

- Ouça-me, infante. Tua tenacidade é admirável, mas minha paciência tens limites e tu estás testando-a! agora diga o que anseio saber! – forçou o loiro, dando ao seu oponente uma olhada mortal.

- Ou o quê? Jogar seu martelo em mim... de novo? Funcionou muito bem da última vez. Não concorda, Thor? – contestou o ruivo que, a seu favor rebateu o olhar com outro, tão mortal quanto.

Já haviam dois dias que eles estavam nesta infindável discussão. Tanto Sif, quanto Hermione já tiveram que aparta-los inúmeras vezes. Mesmo com sua força superior, Thor não feriria um inocente e Rony sabia disso. O Deus do trovão podia ser muitas coisas, mas injusto ele não era.

Balder olhava para a cena, enquanto pensava em como convencer alguém tão turrão quanto um deus à contar sobre suas visões do Ragnarok, a guerra que decidirá a existência dos deuses. Hogun, estava extasiado pelos conhecimentos em metalurgia do ruivo. Ele conseguira fazer em menos de uma semana, uma placa de proteção na forma de um colete e mangas especiais para os braços e pernas. Depois de ver o teste e, receber a aprovação de Odin, as novas indumentárias estavam agora em sua estréia oficial.

Fandrall desfrutava da companhia das damas, como era de seu costume. Ele sabia que ambas estavam tomadas por seus respectivos pares, mas não podia se furtar à apreciá-las sob diferentes aspectos. De Sif, ele admirou seu queixo angulado, juntamente com suas ancas bem formadas. Já da jovem bruxa, ele comparou os olhos à duas jóias e os seios que, embora fossem pequenos à um olhar inicial, revelavam que as roupas escondiam sua modéstia, na forma de seios capazes de encher as mãos. E ela ainda estava em desenvolvimento.

Volstagg estava com fome e perguntou novamente se já era hora do almoço.

- Bastante! – gritou Ronald – Ouça-me bem Thor, pois esta discussão já levou-nos tempo demais. O motivo pelo qual não contarei à você, nem à ninguém sobre o que se dará é realmente simples: não será uma luta pela honra e glória de Asgard, como você tanto apregoa. Será uma luta pela sobrevivência. Sua, minha e de uma vila do tamanho de Asgard e talvez duas vezes mais populosa. Nela você vai dar tudo o que tem e não será suficiente. Estará diante de um inimigo que poderia fazer seu pai derramar uma gota de suor e isso diz bastante do inimigo. Se você se distrair um segundo que seja, com qualquer pensamento que não seja derrotá-lo; você morrerá. Simples assim. Se espirrar: morre. Se piscar: morre. Se pensar que hora eu vou chegar e se esse é o inimigo que eu me referia: morre. E se você morrer, tudo em volta de você terá o mesmo destino!

- Um inimigo tão terrível assim e você quer que acreditemos que você findou com ele?! – comentou o loiro.

- Eu jamais disse tal coisa. Eu disse que salvei sua vida e o fiz. Trabalhamos juntos para deter o homem-absorvente e eu apenas comprei-lhe tempo suficiente para o plano! – completou irritado, até perceber que algo escapara de seus lábio. Vendo a reação do seu entorno e o sorriso de Thor, percebeu que falara demais.

- Então já tenho o nome do meu oponente! – sorriu ao ruivo que fechou a cara. Em seguida, o Deus do Trovão tomou a dianteira e foi para a frente da comitiva se vangloriar. Ele jamais percebeu que Rony estava sorrindo.

- O quê foi aquilo? Depois de 3 dias e 3 noites, eu não consigo acreditar que você simplesmente disse à ele. – questionou em uníssono Balder e Sif. Hermione que já conhecia onde aquilo ia dar, ao ver o sorriso, apenas suspirou e disse:

- Esse não é o inimigo correto, certo? –

Em resposta, ela viu o sorriso do ruivo ampliar.

- Digamos apenas que o homem-absorvente lhe dará um pouco de trabalho. Nada parecido com que o verdadeiro inimigo o fará. Se ele lembrar-se desta conversa perceberá que foi enganado e manterá sua guarda levantada. Como um bom guerreiro deve fazer.

Balder, Sif, Hogun e Frandall acenaram em concordância.

Nisso surge uma fumaça negra no horizonte. Volstagg é o primeiro a notar tal fumaça.

- Homessa... o que é aquilo? – perguntou, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Pela minha experiência é encrenca – comentou Hermione.

- Thor, voe aos céus, e veja se pode notar o que ocorre – solicitou o ruivo.

- Ousas dar ordens à mim?!

- Corta o papo-furado. Se estiver certo e eu odeio estar certo, podemos ter pessoas necessitando auxílio. Também não podemos perder o elemento surpresa se for um ataque de qualquer tipo.

Balder acena com a cabeça e olha para o irmão. Este entende e faz o que é pedido. Voando aos céus, o jovem Deus pode ver que uma vila nas proximidades estava sendo atacada por uma horda de elfos negros, aliada aos gigantes de gelo. Em sua mente, a viagem começava a ficar interessante.

- Temos Elfos negros e Gigante de Gelo atacando uma vila de lavradores à algumas léguas daqui. Devemos intervir? – disse, olhando para o ruivo, num claro desafio.

- Pessoas estão sendo massacradas e você com intrigas? Claro que vamos salva-las. Vamos atacar em 3 grupos: Balder e Thor pegam os Gigantes de Gelo. Hermione, Volstagg e Sif vão garantir a segurança da vila. Hogun, Fandrall e eu vamos atacar o grosso das tropas dos Elfos Negros.

Todos olharam para o jovem que veio com um plano em instantes. Balder ficou curioso e perguntou:

- Se me permite a audácia, como chegou à essa formação?

- Pelas histórias que Thor me contará, Volstagg é mais um defensor do que um combatente pesado. Isso o faz perfeito para combater com Herms, e Sif auxiliará as defesas da vila para se organizarem, devida à sua condição de líder. Tu e Thor trabalham bem em conjunto, além que ele precisa de alguém para que tome-lhe conta. Caso algo saia da conformidade, você pode muito bem defender-se e vir com um plano que se adapte às necessidade do momento. Fandrall, Hogun e eu somos mais soldados de infantaria e eu posso substituir Volstagg com um pouco de propriedade. Além disto, Herms é uma curandeira, e eu tenho algumas habilidades com isso, caso alguém seja ferido no campo de batalha.

Balder e os outros assentiram. Hermione apenas pegou o ruivo e disse: - Colocando-me na retaguarda... vou pensar que você se importa? – sorriu-lhe. Ela foi surpreendida por ter como resposta um beijo que tirou o fôlego de ambos – por que isso agora?

- É a primeira vez que você me apóia, em vez de achar que eu vou morrer. Achei que merecia um premio especial.

- Volte para mim inteiro e você verá o que eu penso do seu prêmio.

Sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, Ronald montou em seu cavalo e partiu junto à Balder, Thor, Hogun e Fandrall. Hermione suspirou e disse à si mesma. Temos uma cidade para salvar.

O que se seguiu na batalha seria cantado pelos imortais até o fim de seus dias e contos como a bravura de Balder, o destempero diluvial de Thor, a robustez de Volstagg, a perícia de Hogun, a habilidade de Fandrall, a sabedoria e piedade de Hermione, a beleza mortal de Sif entoariam por todos os nove mundos. Mas o conto daria destaque ao jovem ruivo que surgiu do nada e sacando duas armas mágicas, matou 30 elfos Negros à meia distância, fazendo uma barreira em sua volta. Depois se dividiria em 8 pedaços, cada um pegaria uma espada dos inimigos mortos e com ela, flagelaria as hordas de inimigos. As histórias contariam também como ele abriu um buraco no peito de Gigantes de Gelo com as mãos nuas, enquanto cantava uma canção desconhecida que dizia:

"_Há um mundo bem melhor,_

_Todo feito pra você._

_Há um mundo pequenino,_

_Que a ternura fez"._

Mesmo Fandrall e Hogun que estavam à seu lado, não acreditaram no que viram quando Rony sacou duas pistolas e começou a atirar como um possesso, acertando com cada bala, a cabeça de um Elfos Negro diferente. Para logo depois atacar com suas 8 versões. A derrota moral foi inevitável para o inimigo, e os dois guerreiros, embora tenham matados inúmeros oponentes, nem chegaram perto da marca do ruivo.

Ao acabar o conflito, ele e a jovem castanha organizaram um hospital de campanha, tendo a ajuda de Balder, Volstagg e Sif na triagem. Com isso, o número de vítimas fatais depois do ataque caiu para manos de 3 dezenas. Houve um banquete (para os padrões dos aldeões) em comemoração à vitória, mas este não contou com a participação dos curandeiros. Eles estavam cansados e desmaiaram de exaustão. Por uma ironia fina, Thor colocou-os no mesmo quarto, abraçados e com as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Quem disse que os deuses não possuem senso de humor?

Hermione acordou no meio da noite e percebeu que estava em um travesseiro melhor que nos últimos dias. Ainda no estado de sonho, percebeu que o travesseiro se mexia ritimadamente, o que fez despertá-la curiosa. Com a mão que não estava apoiada no travesseiro, procurou sua varinha em suas roupas, para descobrir que estava nua, como veio ao mundo. Isso a assustou, quando percebeu as implicações do fato de estar nua com um travesseiro que se mexe ritimadamente. Ela dormira no peito de um homem. Isso a fez com que apoiasse seu braço no estomago do homem, recebendo um grunhido de protesto.

Ouvindo o grunhido, acalmou-a por diversas razoes: a primeira era porque, mesmo gutural, ela conhecia aquela voz e era do homem que amava. Também significava que ele estava ou deveria estar igualmente nu. Uma pequena exploração provou ser verdade e fez um sorriso surgir em sua face.A outra coisa que ela descobriu é que seu corpo não possuía as características comuns à relação sexual. Não havia umidade em suas coxas, nem marcas de mordidas em seus mamilos. Ele também não apresentava marcas de chupões ou mordidas e, a experiência havia lhe ensinado que ela era uma mordedora convicta. Nisso sua cabeça delineou o quadro do que aconteceu: "Provavelmente alguém nos colocou aqui e nos despiu. Isso deu-me uma idéia!" Em seguida, ela começou a procurar em sua bolsa uma poção que recebera durante o banquete que Lorde Odin dera em homenagem à Rony.

_Início do Flashback_

A festa varou a noite; comandada pelos deuses, um lauto banquete com

cordeiro e javali forrou um salão que poderia colocar abrigar metade da população de Hogwarts. No meio da multidão, nada era mais fácil que se perder de seus pares, coisa que Hermione fez, enquanto era guiada por algumas ninfas. Nisso uma velha senhora chamou sua atenção. Ela estava em um canto, esquecida por todos, mas tinha um pequeno pássaro à sua volta.

Hermione achou a cena acolhedora e se desvencilhando das ninfas, foi

até a senhora.

- Posso perguntar o porquê a senhora estás solitária? – questionou a

jovem, fazendo com que a senhora olhasse para cima. Com um olhar

matreiro em seu rosto enrugado, a mulher respondeu:

- E por que o interesse jovem dama? Será que neste mundo de jovens,

há o espaço para uma velha bruxa? – disse a jovem.

- Você também é bruxa? Eu também sou uma... talvez de uma ordem diferente e com habilidades diferentes, mas ainda assim somos irmãs em certo sentido.

- Então, você também é uma de nós? Que fortuito. Diga-me, o quê você

sabe fazer?

Sacando uma varinha, Hermione se preparou para lançar um feitiço, mas

travou e disse:

- Acho melhor não... Rony me disse para não usar meus poderes se não

estivesse em perigo real.

- Vejo que você leva em consideração a palavra desse jovem, eu vejo.

Ele é seu namorado? – perguntou a velha, com diversão na voz.

- É algo meio complicado entre nós dois. – comentou triste.

- Pela sua voz, creio que as coisas não andam bem para vocês. Eu creio que tenho a solução para você aqui. – disse a idosa, pegando um pote – este é meu bebezinho para as noites de inverno; eu chamo de poção volúpia. Com ela tenho no fim dos meus dias, as melhores noites da minha vida. Às vezes fico me perguntando o quê seria se eu juntasse minha juventude e a poção volúpia.

A jovem olhou para a poção com um olhar duvidoso.

- Não posso aceitar isto. – falou suavemente a castanha.

- Mas isso lhe ajudaria a seduzi-lo – retorquiu a senhora.

- isso não é o que eu quero. Quero que ele tenha excitação por mim, não pela poção.

- Criança, você ainda tem muito à crescer. Nós mulheres usamos tudo para seduzir. Isso significa que a saia não mostra as pernas para criar desejo sobe você; é apenas desejo por praticidade? – sorriu irônica.

- Você tem razão. Eu vou aceitar essa poção, mas em troca devo dar algo para você, como agradecimento por sua bondade e sabedoria.

- Na minha idade, o que eu mais preciso e aprecio é manter minha mente afiada. Eu aceito qualquer informação que aumente meus conhecimentos. Especialmente conhecimentos mágicos.

- Creio que não haverá problema entre duas bruxas trocarem conhecimentos – sorriu à senhora.

- Apenas um segredinho entre mulheres – sorriu a idosa.

Durante a próxima meia hora, as mulheres trocaram informações, feitiços, fórmulas de poções. Conversaram sobre problemas amorosos da castanha, bem como possíveis soluções. Após este tempo, um grupo de ninfas veio e seqüestrou novamente a jovem, que jamais viu que, ao sair, a velha tomou a forma de Loki, o Deus da trapaça. O homem recém transformado possuía um sorriso sinistro no rosto, enquanto via a jovem se afastar e sumiu na multidão.

_Fim do Flashback_

Procurando entre suas roupas, Hermione achou sua bolsa e pegou a volúpia. Sem dar um segundo de dúvida, ela derrubou um pouco da poção nos lábios do ruivo, enquanto tomava outro tanto. Isto despertou o jovem.

- Herms... o quê? – sussurrou o jovem.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Ronald. Deixe tudo comigo. Você vai gostar disso.

**Atenção: Início do Lemmon (cena de sexo).**

Ronald perdeu as ações de seu corpo para um instinto que não sabia que

tinha. Sua pele queimava como se tivesse brasas em suas veias; a pele de Hermione parecia feita de gelo, pálida como mármore, tão convidativa e tentadora que mais parecia ordenar-lhe. A ordem do dia: esfriar sua pele inflamada na pelagem gelada de sua companheira de viagem. Ao fazer isso, ela começou a ter sensações inacreditáveis de prazer. Atentamente ao prazer gerado, a mente da jovem comandou suas ações, beijando a boca do ruivo com voracidade e urgência, que ele respondeu no mesmo tom de necessidade.

Como dito por ela, Hermione tomou a iniciativa beijando seu pescoço e tórax, enquanto sua mão massageava o membro rijo do ruivo que pulsava de ansiedade. A morena ofereceu seus seios para seu parceiro que não se fez de rogado e sugou e mordiscou as aureolas, fazendo com que os grunhidos se transformassem em gemidos de prazer e dor.

- Ahhhh!... – gemeu a castanha da forma mais sensual – continue... por favor.

- Herm... pensar difícil. Algo estranho... – sussurrou o ruivo enquanto lutava por ar.

- eu sei... depois... depois... ahhh! – gritou quando recebeu a informação sensorial que o ruivo tinha introduzido dois dedos em sua gruta úmida, enquanto continuava a trabalhar em seus seios. ele tocou em uma parte altamente sensível dela que, até há pouco desconhecia no próprio corpo, o que a fez arquear as costas enquanto tremia incontrolavelmente. Isso foi algo que tinha lido muitas vezes, ouvido da boca de Gina ainda mais vezes, mas apenas poucas vezes sentira realmente. Hermione chegara ao orgasmo; e plus, com o homem que amava.

Hermione se inclinou mais perto: - Quantas horas até... o sol?

- Bem, temos doze horas ... - foi tão longe como antes Hermione Ronald tem reclamado a sua boca.

Prisioneira de seu abraço, ela empurrou-o para trás na cama, sua boca engolindo-a como um homem morrendo de sede em um oásis.

As mãos de Ronald vagaram pelo seu corpo e Hermione gemeu ao ser tocado.

- Tanto tempo - ela disse, a voz rouca de desejo. - Eu sinto que eu vou explodir com o mais básicos dos toques.

O ruivo sorriu enquanto ele rolou e beijou seu pescoço. Hermione gemeu como o hálito quente Ronald tocou sua pele, ela não usava nada por baixo dela e Ronald olhou para os olhos fechados.

- Não pare, eu vou fazer qualquer coisa, mas não pare. - a jovem gemeu como as mãos em seus cabelos e empurrou o rosto em seus seios. Ronald ficou maravilhado com o quão duros eram os mamilos.

"Bem Senhorita Devora-Livros, você parece ansiosa." Ele brincou antes de sua boca tocou seu mamilo direito recebendo um gemido alto da morena.

- Foi há mais de um ano ... oh ... Deus - ela gemia ainda mais como Ronald lhe deu uma mordiscada no mamilo.

Hermione empurrou-o repetidamente até que foi nas suas costas e ela montou sobre ele. Ela se inclinou e beijou-o enquanto estiver usando as mãos para trazer a sua para cima e encorajou-o a brincar com o peito.

Deixou Hermione puxar sua camisa para cima e quebrou o contato com ela o tempo suficiente para ela conseguir isso, sua boca procurando a sua vez.

Ronald sentiu um aperto nele e ele sabia que ela estava no ponto e podia sentir o calor que emanava dentre as pernas da jovem.

Hermione realmente deu uma risadinha como ele amaldiçoou em sua boca. Ela brincou com ele, fechando os lábios em torno de sua língua e chupava ela. Ela sentiu uma pontada de onde sua pélvis tocou e ela gemia como suas mãos estavam apertando e esfregando seus peitos.

Ronald beijou seu pescoço e parei para prestar homenagem a seus seios, arqueando suas costas.

Ele beijou esterno e fez o seu caminho lentamente para baixo sua carne pálida. Ele beijou sua barriga, as mãos segurando Hermione e erguendo-lhe os quadris, ela gemia enquanto ele beijava e mordiscava seu quadril.

Ela olhou para ele vê-lo sorrindo para ela antes de ele continuou para baixo e chegou até suas pernas. Ronald beijou tornozelos recebendo uma risadinha dela como ela sabia que ele estava consciente de quão delicado era em torno de seus pés.

Ronald beijava lentamente o seu caminho até as pernas, alterando de um para o outro. Ele ficou de joelhos e ela riu quando ele fez cócegas no local atrás de seus joelhos, em seguida, ele beliscou sua parte interna das coxas recebendo diferentes sons dela.

Hermione estava indo para dizer-lhe para se comportar, mas a sua língua batendo o clitóris teve seu gemido e arco, as mãos segurando o cobertor fino que ela tem de mantê-la aquecida durante a noite. Hermione perdeu o foco coerente no momento em que ondas de prazer agrediram-na.

Ela moveu os quadris para obter mais prazer e o ruivo lhe deu quando ele começou a usar os dedos.

Hermione arfou quando mais um orgasmo abateu-se sobre ela.

Ela o viu levantar-se depois que ele foi feito e limpe seus fluidos de seu rosto. Ele deu um sorriso e mergulhou para baixo uma vez para dar os lábios da vagina um beijo que enviou um arrepio pelo corpo inteiro de Hermione.

Ela enrolou as pernas em torno dele para impedi-lo de subir e seus quadris, girando de modo que ela estava em cima. Hermione escorregou seu corpo, para dar-lhe um beijo de agradecimento e então ela sentou em sua cintura. Começou a beijar a perna do ruivo, descendo até seus dedos e chupando-os longamente.

Ela rastejou até o seu corpo como um gatinho que viu uma borboleta pela primeira vez e Ronald riu quando ela parou e olhou para o pênis.

- Olá velho amigo - Ela disse e Ronald ria alto, como ela lhe lançou um olhar.

- Sua sido um tempo, mas Hermione vai te dar algo especial.

Ronald gemeu como ela usou as mãos e a boca para receber o pênis crescer e endurecer.

Ronald observava como ela recuou e, em seguida, abraçou seu pênis entre os seios e lentamente espremida e Ronald gemeu como ela lentamente começou a se mover e Ronald colocou sua cabeça para trás enquanto Hermione levantou-lhe a utilizar os seus seios e como ele surgiu, ela tentou a beber dele, liberando os seios, ela começou a chupar mais uma vez e Ronald sabia que não ia parar tão cedo e gemia como a língua e a boca dele manipulado o pênis de Ronald com seu corpo ao lado do dele.

Ele contraiu seus quadris e ela parou para dar-lhe uma advertência e ela voltou para sua tarefa. Ronald resmungou e Hermione percebeu tarde demais que ele havia a movido para onde ele queria, uma vez que afundou lentamente dois dedos em sua bunda, lento e constante.

As sensações Hermione sentiu transferidos para suas habilidades orais e Ronald inclinou a cabeça para trás enquanto ela gemia em torno de seu pau que estava no fundo de sua boca e garganta.

O jovem riu enquanto ele foi tão profunda quanto poderia e, lentamente, recuou. Por algum acordo tácito do ele e Hermione encontraram um ritmo e logo Ronald explodiu em sua boca, o clone logo liberado para ela também.

Hermione ofegante e o clone realizada enquanto ela descansava de volta contra o seu peito.

– Sonhei com isso por tanto tempo. - Ela suspirou como se sentia o endurecimento clone.

Ronald sentiu seu próprio pênis contraindo a imagem e com a um pouco de ajuda, posicionou-se entre as pernas de Hermione, escorregando para dentro dela e ele seria o primeiro admitir que esta foi uma sensação única ouvir Hermione ofegando e gemendo como ela foi imprensada entre ele e a cama, as sensações foram impressionantes, ela não se incomoda de falar que ela estava muito ocupado a desfrutar as sensações e as mãos Ronald encontrou os seus seios e começou a beijar e chupar seu pescoço e clavícula.

Ronald sussurrou em seu ouvido palavras ininteligíveis e ela afundou no peito de Ronald, seu corpo incapaz de se mover. Ela deu um pequeno tremor que ela pensou que o tempo no tempo perdido. Ela deveria ter feito isso desde o tempo de Hogwarts.

Hermione olhou para Ronald que ele lhe deu um sorriso, ele parecia saber que ela estava pensando em sua primeira vez.

- Sem arrependimentos? - ele perguntou.

- Nenhum – ela disse.

Ronald assentiu.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e se aconchegou em seu peito, seu pau ainda enterrado nela e ela podia sentir estado semi-rígido e sabia que não ia ter muito incentivo para trazê-lo de volta para a prontidão completa novamente.

A jovem estava em êxtase após o último orgasmo e não percebeu quando foi segurada e colocada de bruços e deitada nas pernas do jovem ao seu lado. Ao perceber a situação levantou uma sobrancelha ao ruivo

- Você foi uma menina má e merece ser punida – disse o ruivo com um sorriso lascivo, desferindo um tapa em sua nádega direita. Hermione urrou de dor, mas ao contrário do que esperava, ela também sentiu prazer. Muito prazer.

- Rony... – ofegou a jovem.

- Ele não está Herms... mas pode me chamar de luxúria!

- O quê? – ela tentou dizer, mas foi calada pelo tapa em sua nádega esquerda.

- Você vê... Ronald é completamente genial, de formas bizarramente inesperada. O feitiço que nos originou, a ilusão dos setes pecados é um feitiço de graduação da ordem mística dos anciões. Normalmente ele deveria levar algo em torno de 5 à 10 anos para aprendê-lo. Ele o fez na segunda tentativa; conseguiu chegar à resolução do problema em dois dias e entendeu que teria que aceitar todos nós como parte da equação. E prometeu utilizar-nos quando nossas habilidades fossem necessárias.

O segundo tapa na nádega esquerda a fez ver estrelas, bem como sua vagina se contorceu de prazer. Ainda assim ela sentiu tanto dor e prazer, o que a fez ver estrelas.

- Isso explica porque estou aqui, mas não por que estou no controle. Isso é culpa da sua poção afrodisíaca – pausa para um tapa – ela me chutou para o comando. E me deixou altamente motivado à dar-lhe a noite da sua vida.

- O... quão... motivado? – sussurrou a castanha.

- Imagine uma criança hiperativa, que comeu grande quantidade de açúcar e lhe deram uma dose de anfetaminas. É mais ou menos o que estou sentindo – falou com um sorriso sacana, dando mais um tapa e, em seguida, utilizando o sannatus para minimizar a dor, prolongando o prazer.

- Eu estou... perdida... não estou?

- Sim. Muito. Diga-me, Herms, o quê você quer?

- O quê eu quero? – ofegou confusa.

- Sim, o quê você quer?

- Eu quero... eu quero... – Hermione lutou contra tudo aquilo que fora ensinada pela educação de seus pais, bem como as milhares de conversas femininas de suas companheiras de Hogwarts e disse – eu... quero ser punida. Eu fui uma garota má e mereço ser punida.

Muitos outros tapas vieram e foram, entorpecidos pelos feitiços de cura do jovem ruivo e vários orgasmos da mulher no quarto. Mas eles estavam apenas começando.

Preliminares não estava na mente de nenhum dos dois depois disso. A Hermione estava nu na frente dele, seus beijos e língua exigente, suas mãos estavam por todo o lugar.

Seus mamilos endurecidos disse-lhe que ela não estava interessado em jogar tanto como ela beliscou o pescoço, as mãos que vem até seu peito e começou a acariciá-lo. Rony inclinou a cabeça, mas a morena disse : - Não, você não acha que vai dominar tudo! – Hermione disse quando ela agarrou o seu rosto e forçou sua língua na boca dele.

Ele deslizou em Hermione com facilidade e ela usou seu envolvimento pernas em torno dele para formar um cadeado, impedindo-o de fugir; apreciando as sensações que tanto ela e ele estavam desfrutando a sensação de triturando seus corpos.

- Mais... mais fundo... mais rápido... mais forte...venha ruivo coloque ele intero dentro de mim... aaaaaaaah! – gritou Hermione A última grito foi porque Rony fez o pedido e bateu dentro e fora dela em rápida sucessão.

Hermione gritando obscenidades o tempo todo até que o orgasmo cessou e ela foi mantida inerte nos braços de Rony.

**Final do Lemmon **

Quatro horas mais tarde, dois jovens estavam dormindo, ou assim pensaria um observador casual. Hermione conseguiu recuperar a lucidez depois que a poção acabou e se amaldiçoava internamente. Ela estava dolorida dos pés à cabeça e em lugares que não sabia ser possível. Aquela poção realmente funcionara, evidentemente bem até demais.

Ela estava encantada em parte pelo modo como tudo se passou; agora ela se lembrava que o principio ativo da poção era realmente inteligente e até certo ponto, bastante elegante. Ela agia diferente em sexos diferentes e causava a perda da inibição. A excitação da fricção de corpos era o ingrediente final que quebraria a resistência de qualquer uma das partes. Simples e eficaz.

Ela se levantou com cuidado para não despertar o ruivo, e caminhou pelo quarto, recolhendo a maioria das peças de roupa e vestindo-as do melhor jeito que podia. Encaminhava-se para a porta quando uma voz a fez recuar.

- Já indo, Herms? – disse o ruivo que, pelo tom de voz, deveria estar desperto há algum tempo. Ela se virou e viu que ele ainda estava nu e sua masculinidade ainda estava em posição de sentido, pronto para o combate. Infelizmente, ela não estava mais tão ávida por emoções. Mas o que a chamou atenção, mais que o pênis, foi a feição dele. Diferente do sorriso lascivo que conheceu na noite passada, sua cara estava séria. Algo não estava bem.

- Luxúria... acho que não posso mais fazer isso por um bom tempo.

- Não se preocupe, Herms. Tampouco penso em fazer isto com você por algum tempo. E para referência futura. Lembre-se que o ato sexual deve ser consentido de ambas as partes.

O discurso fê-la despertar. Este não era o falso Ronald, com quem esteve na sua primeira vez, nem tampouco era um aspecto de sua personalidade, com que passou a noite, num desvairio amoroso. Este era o homem que salvara sua vida, mudara o rumo da guerra e viera com ela para conseguir a espada espiritual. Este era o Ronald que ela queria.

- Como você... Luxuria devolveu o controle para você?

- Há muito tempo. Mais precisamente, um tempo depois que fiz confessar sobre a poção. Sim, eu sei que você está pensando. Na maioria do tempo era eu e não ele... – disse, enquanto ela assentia assustada – mas eu fiz isso apenas para deixar uma coisa bastante clara para você. Eu deixei-o com rédeas soltas e dando idéias apenas para que você saiba o quão grande amante eu posso ser, mas se você ousar uma jogada dessa novamente, você não será mais bem-vinda em minha vida. O que você me tirou ontem deixará marcas. E eu não serei usado por qualquer pessoa. Nem mesmo pela mulher que amo!

Hermione que estava ouvindo todo o sermão, ofegou com a última afirmação. Ela sabia que o que fez fora errado, mas ela não imaginou que isto dar-se-ia de tal modo. Ela apenas confiou na poção que a velha bruxa lhe dera e jamais esperou que as coisas tomassem o rumo que tomaram. Mas agora a dúvida a corroia.

- Você... disse...? – começou, apenas para ser cortada por ele, novamente.

- Sim, eu disse o que disse. Seja por nossas almas estarem entrelaçadas ou pela atração crescente que senti por você durante tanto tempo, não importa! Eu cresci e decidi aceitar meus sentimentos. Você, pela primeira vez, me apoiou quando decidi salvar esta cidade e, pela primeira vez, eu pude me ver envelhecendo a seu lado, contando com seu apoio. Sim, Hermione Jane Granger, eu amo você. Mas isso não significa nada se eu tiver que ser usado por você, temendo uma relação onde não posso confiar na minha parceira. Eu prefiro a miséria e a solidão a transformar minha vida nisso. Lembre-se da próxima vez: suas ações tem consequências, Hermione.

Dito isto ele se virou e começou a se vestir enquanto ela saia de cabeça baixa com muito para pensar. Nem bem 5 minutos passaram quando alguém bate na porta.

- Ronald. Estás bem? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

Suspirando, ele foi e atendeu a porta.

- Ainda não, Lady Sif. Mas vou ficar.

- Onde pretende ir, jovem ruivo? – perguntou a garota.

- Preciso encontrar Thor. Onde ele estiver certamente será uma taverna. E, nessa taverna provavelmente terá uma cortesã.

- Não sabia que eras desse tipo – comentou a loira com raiva. Ela sabia que ele estava certo e esse era um dos principais problemas de sua relação com o Deus do Trovão.

- A poção que Hermione deu-me sem meu consentimento ainda faz efeito. Queira ou não, deitar-me com uma mulher pode ajudar a sair do meu sistema. E estou profundamente desgostoso com ela para pedir-me que me ajude com isto.

- Não que ela esteja em condições – disse a jovem, ganhando uma sobrancelha levantada por parte do jovem – meu quarto é ao lado do vosso. E a vi andando pelo corredor. Na verdade, isto é parto do motivo que vim por ti – completou com um ar sedutor, enquanto passava a mão pelo peito de Ronald, com a mão esquerda e com a direita acariciava sua forma ereta, que parecia explodir em sua calça.

O ruivo apenas olhou com descrença, rogando por sanidade em seu mundo por um segundo. Ele ouvira as histórias de Thor sobre o amor deles e jamais imaginou fazendo isto com a amada de um amigo.

Quando foi perguntada sobre isto, ela deu um sorriso triste: - Thor poderia estar comigo esta noite, mas preferiu ir para as cortesãs em uma taverna. Não duvide que eu o amo, mas ele ainda precisa crescer para ser o homem que eu necessito. Ele deveria ser mais como você – disse isso e agarrou a cabeça do jovem enfiando sua língua na boca dele e exigindo reciprocidade.

Quando o beijo acabou, ele estava atordoado demais para ver que ela esta levando-o para o quarto ao lado. Ainda haviam três horas até o amanhecer. Nesse tempo eles poderiam acalmar seus anseios.

Enquanto isto, no palácio de Asgard, uma velha feiticeira perdia sua forma, para permitir o aparecimento de seu verdadeiro rosto. Os olhos deixaram de ser aqueles que viram tudo e tornaram-se novamente astutos e frios. Sua pele voltou a ser rija e alva, bem como seus traços retornaram à aristocracia vigente. Quem vira a velha que rondava o palácio há vários dias, jamais imaginaria que dela se tratava Loki, o príncipe da mentira.

- Alorromora. Um feitiço simples e sem potencial nenhum. Vindo de um ramo mágico que faz com que seus poderes empalideçam diante dos nossos; simplesmente ridículos. Contudo, ainda assim, utilizado no momento correto poderá abrir as fechaduras das correntes que prendem meu filho. Como será que Odin encontrará que um de seus tolos sonhos de bondade me daria a chave para o futuro. Para conquistar Asgard.

Notas do autor:

Estou de volta!

Sim, eu sei... faz quase 6 meses desde o último capítulo, mas minha vida é uma loucura. Teve de tudo na minha vida, acidentes, doenças, natal raios queimando meu computador, entre outras coisas.

Mas vocês não estão aqui para ler das minhas desgraças. Danem-se meus problemas, mas já vou avisando. Capítulos menores de agora em diante e nem sempre mensais. Pretendo fazer mais 5 no máximo, contando com os epílogos que já estão na minha mente.

Hermione e Rony tiveram sua noite de amor. Não foi como ninguém esperava, mas foi o que se pode arranjar. No próximo capítulo, sairemos de Asgard e voltaremos a nos concentrar na Terra.

Nos lemos, (assim espero)

Fan Surfer.


	20. Asgard Parte final

O sol fez sua aparição há muito, mas ela continuava deitada. Após os acontecimentos do dia anterior, Hermione estava esgotada física e

mentalmente. Em seus sonhos, realidade e fantasia se misturavam em uma espiral de eventos. Sonhara com possibilidades futuras e passadas,

até que foi despertada por um toque na porta.

O toque continuou e não deu mostras de que ia terminar; isto a fez sair do entorpecimento que estava e, num primeiro momento, a jovem bruxa

pensou que tudo o que acontecera foi apenas um pesadelo. Quando tentou mover seu corpo, no entanto, descobriu que estava dolorida em

partes que só sentiu-se assim quando esteve com Krumm. Era a prova que seu pesadelo fora real.

Chegando até a porta, revelou-se uma irritada Sif do outro lado. Ela não parecia muito feliz em ver a castanha e foi logo dizendo:

- Devemos conversar – começou, enquanto empurrava a jovem para o quarto sem a menor cerimônia. Hermione piscou uma, duas e três vezes,

até reagir de acordo.

- O que diabos...?

- Calai! Calai e ouves: esta não será uma conversa comum, pois tu deves apenas responder meu questionamento. Por quê?

- Creio não entender, Sif?

- Por que usar uma poção em um homem que claramente ama-te?

- O quê? Como tu sabes disso?

- Contou-me a noite – ela disse, simplesmente. Quando ouviu isso, Hermione ligou os pontos. Ele havia passado a noite ou parte dela, com Sif,

provavelmente, tendo sexo. Seu coração se contraiu ao pensar na possibilidade. Mas então, tristemente, sua mente lhe lembrou que eles não

tinham um compromisso

- Então vocês estiveram juntos noite passada? – ela perguntou, apenas para confirmação.

- Exatamente a noite anterior. Dormiste por mais que um dia – falou a asgardiana, fazendo com que Hermione olhasse assustada – e não iremos

a lugar nenhum deste modo. Ainda pergunto-te o motivo.

A jovem feiticeira olhou longamente para a guerreira e soube que isto não ia terminar; tampouco ia avançar até que ela admitisse isso.

Suspirando, resolveu que o caminho a seguir era admitir o quê tinha feito e seguir daí. Se desse certo com Sif – não que ela se importasse – daria

certo com Rony. "Espero" – pensou.

- Só me pareceu uma boa ideia na hora, nós dois sob a mesma cama, depois de desejar tanta intimidade com ele por anos... pareceu-me ideal.

Sif olhou a outra garota atentamente. Nada em sua linguagem corporal indicava fraude. Contudo, ignorância nem sempre era desculpa.

- Tens ideia do que suscitou com isto? Caso não saiba, teu amado esteve às portas de Hell por três vezes, na última noite.

Os olhos de hermione se alargaram ao ouvir isto. Ela já tinha consciência de algumas palavras do vocabulário nórdico suficiente para saber que

Hell não era um bom lugar para se estar.

- Como...? – ela começou, mas não pôde encontrar sua voz.

- Exaustão. Ao que parece, feiticeira, não compreendes que, apesar de parecermos semelhantes, asgardianos são mais fortes que vós. Nossos

ossos são mais densos, nossos músculos mais rijos. E a poção dada por ti a ele, possivelmente não faria nada de mal para um asgardiano, mas

para Ronald, que vem de Midgard, ela foi deveras fatal. Se eu não tivesse um pouco de conhecimento, neste momento, estarias lamentando a

passagem de teu homem.

A morena sentiu-se completamente estúpida neste momento. Ela lembrou que o ruivo havia lhe dito para tomar cuidado em Asgard, mas ela não

imaginou que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Ela quis voltar atrás e poder corrigir o erro, mas era tarde demais.

- Como ele...

- Bem – cortou-a Sif – ou melhor ele vai ficar bem. Mas tens que ter ciência que suas ações trazem consequências. Tal ato cometido por ti, privou-o

de algo importante... você foi sua primeira.

Novamente os olhos da jovem castanha foram aos céus e voltaram. Ela tinha... Oh, Merlin! O que estava ruim ficava pior e pior.

- Mas ele foi... digo, ele não deveria ser se... oh Merlin!

- Sim eu sei. Ele não deveria ser tão bom em agradar uma mulher e eu mesmo perguntei a ele sobre isso. Ele me afirmou que e uso suas

palavras. "quando se mora em uma casa com um homem cuja ex-namorada é uma modelo, um homem que é conhecido como por ter várias

mulheres, outro que teve mais mulheres que a vida pode contar e um ex-cafetão, você aprende alguma coisa sobre mulheres". Isso diz alguma

coisa para ti?

- Um pouco... posso vê-lo? – perguntou, com voz sumindo – por favor.

- Ele dorme no momento, mas deve estar recuperado em alguns dias. Tu deves te retratar sobre isto. Ele esta quarto ao lado.

Hermione não perdeu tempo e seguiu até o quarto, onde viu um jovem pálido deitado na cama. Ela pegou sua mão e beijou-a com adoração.

- Ronald, eu sinto muito por tudo... eu só queria você comigo e parece que eu só faço bobagem. Você me disse para não confiar em qualquer

pessoa que me oferecesse um favor, mas eu não fiz e agora você está aí. Eu queria que nós fizéssemos a coisa certa, mas quanto mais eu t

ento... mais eu jogo tudo no vaso...

- Parte... de ser... humano... – sussurrou-lhe o ruivo, enquanto apertava sua mão.

- Ronald, mas... Sif disse que você deveria acordar amanhã...? – nesse momento, ela olhou para a guerreira, que sorriu suavemente.

- Na verdade eu disse que ele estaria em pé amanhã, não que ele não acordaria. E mesmo que você seja em parte a doença, ele me garantiu que

também é a cura...

- Ronald... você... – a jovem começou mas um aperto em sua mão foi resposta suficiente.

- Você... me deve... uma... nova... primeira... – completou sorrindo cansado. Isso fez a jovem se assustar, enquanto Sif que pôde ouvi-lo deu uma

gargalhada.

- Ao que parece, você também fez uma boa impressão sobre ele – a mulher mais velha disse à outra que corou fortemente.

Quase uma semana se passou desde que a comitiva saiu novamente para Ymir krall, lar dos anões, que ficava à um dia de distância. Enquanto o

grupo originalmente consistia-se de 8 pessoas, apenas 4 seguiram viagem. Hogun, Fandrall, Volstagg e Balder ficaram na vila para garantir que

não haveriam ataques em retaliação ao combate, bem como fazer uma mostra de força. Isso porque Balder, com exceção dos outros deuses, era

conhecido como a voz de Odin.

Nenhum dos viajantes ficou feliz em ser deixado para trás. Mesmo com pouco tempo de viagem, todos eles simpatizaram imensamente com o

ruivo e sua feiticeira. Ele era brilhante de seu jeito e tinha coragem para negar o Deus do Trovão. Em suma, não era algo que se via todo dia.

Ao longo da paisagem, uma montanha de aparência lúgubre destacava-se como uma ovelha negra em um rebanho. Ao longo da montanha

haviam reentrâncias no escarpado e buracos gêmeos, que pareciam não ser escavado pela mão humana. Qualquer pessoa que olhasse de longe,

veria uma similaridade com um crânio humano.

- Contemplem, midgardianos: Ymir Krall, o fim de nossa jornada – anunciou Thor, com voz solene.

- Essa montanha é diferente, ela parece com um ... – começou a castanha.

- Crânio? – respondeu Sif. A jovem assentiu – É porque ela é justamente isso. Ela na verdade é oriunda dos ossos do gigante do gelo, Ymir.

Enquanto a jovem arregalou os olhos, chocada, o último viajante apenas sorriu e fechou os seus. Ele ainda não sabia como classificar sua

experiência passada com a jovem bruxa. Definitivamente gostou disso, mas não da parte que era colocada em perigo e que seu coração quase

explodiu. Três vezes. Decidiu, então afastar-se polidamente, no momento. Agora não era hora de pensar nisso. Ele precisava da espada espiritual

para salvar Harry. Depois, ele e o resto da Operação Cimitarra venceriam Voldemort, depois ele teria uma longa e tortuosa conversa com seu

melhor amigo, por deflorar sua irmãzinha. Oh... como ele ia desfrutar disso.

Não era um caso de ciúme, propriamente dito. Na verdade, ele não tinha pensado nisso até Harry contar o que ele fizera sobre o inicio do namoro,

na Austrália. Ele realmente não tinha lembranças da sua vida passada, o quê anularia seu ato sobre o casal, certo? Ah...sim. ele ia desfrutar

disso.

Nesse instante, uma sombra passou por eles, fazendo todos olharem para cima. No céu, um pássaro gigante carregava um anão, que praguejava

e se debatia, tentando se libertar. Sif, apenas ouviu a voz e disse:

- Thor... esta voz... será?

- Sim. Esta voz pertence a Eitri, um dos filhos de Ivaldi.

- Droga! – praguejou o ruivo, enquanto descia do cavalo – Thor! Arremesse-me naquela direção!

- O quê pediste? – perguntou a guerreira.

- Thor pode voar até lá – contra-argumentou Hermione.

- Decerto que posso... – começou o jovem Deus do Trovão, quando Rony cortou-o.

- Sim, você pode. Mas quem garante que não há mais dessas aves por aqui? Agora apenas faça o que eu peço.

Thor saltou de seu cavalo e pegou-o por seu braço e perna direita, de modo a levantá-lo. Em seguida, deu duas voltas em torno de seu eixo e o

largou. Arremessado, o ruivo controlou sua velocidade comprimindo seu corpo como uma flecha. Usando seu braço esquerdo apoiado ao seu

quadril e girando seu corpo, Rony corrigiu a trajetória, de modo a passar acima da águia; nisso ele deixou sua forma e girou de modo um chute

em forma de guilhotina nas costas da ave. Pêga de surpresa, a ave soltou a presa, que caiu pelos ares, gritando de terror; comprimindo seu

corpo novamente, o ruivo mergulhou no vazio até passar pelo anão. Assim que o ultrapassou, uma faixa escarlate começou a brotar dele, na

forma de um escorregador que os lançava alguns metros a frente, onde outro escorregador se apresentou. Este tinha no seu fim, um portal, com

destino incerto.

Hermione assistiu a tudo com fascinação mal contida. Ele não só tinha alcançado a ave de rapina, mas construíra um tobogã com suas faixas

escarlates, que os jogaram de um lado para outro e finalizaram entrando em um portal. Sif observou quando ambos passaram pelo segundo

tobogã e entrou no portal, de modo que ela olhou para o céu, à procura de um novo portal. Foi quando percebeu que o portal estava acima do

Deus do Trovão, que observara a cena absorto. Uma pequena parte de sua mente, a qual era realmente travessa, apenas pensou "isso vai

doer".

Dito e feito. Menos de 10 segundos após isso, um tumulto cai em cima de Thor, levando-o ao chão. O guerreiro nórdico foi atingido e nem sequer

viu o que houve. Sif, no entanto esta rindo, no alto de seu cavalo na cena, assim como Hermione.

- Sentiu minha falta, loirão? – contestou ironicamente.

- Saia de cima, cão ignóbil! – ordenou o guerreiro nórdico.

- Quem diabos são vocês? – gritou o anão, em meio ao sanduíche humano. Ele tentou se debater até ver o cabo do Mjolnir – Eu conheço este

trabalho... – disse mais para si.

- Deveras. Ele é teu

- Thor, o que fazes abaixo de nós? – perguntou Eitri.

- Sirvo-te de capacho, pelo visto. Saiam de cima! – disse o jovem loiro, no que o anão cumpriu imediatamente. O ruivo, no entanto, apenas sorria

e brincava e dava cutucões amistosos no asgardiano.

Hermione sorria entre dentes, enquanto Sif não fazia a menor questão de esconder o sorriso. Após cansar-se da brincadeira, o loiro apenas

empurrou o jovem ao lado e levantou-se, ganhando um sorriso ferido do ruivo. Isso causou a todos a rirem mais ainda.

Thor estava estranhamente alerta, por um motivo: em todo seu tempo em Asgard, ele jamais ouvira conto semelhante sobre um falcão tão

grande. Podia ser uma coincidência, mas algo em seu intestino dizia que havia algo de errado com o pássaro. Algo como... magia.

- Congratulo-me por salvar minha vida, Deus do Trovão – humildemente, Eitri ajoelhou-se.

- Apesar de tudo, não sou eu quem deva agradecer, nobre ferreiro. E sim, ao ruivo ignóbil ao lado meu.

- Eu também te adoro, Thor. – disse Rony.

- Tu és imprudente e fanfarrão. Não imagino um salvamento pior! – disse o ferreiro. - Contudo, agradeço-te pelo resgate. Foi uma fortuita alegria

estarem por estas paragens.

- Não exatamente, nobre Eitri. Íamos em direção à Ymir Krall para solicitar a ti e aos outros Filhos de Ivaldi, a confecção de uma arma.

- E tu salvou-me para que estivesse em dívida contigo? – perguntou o anão, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Não! Salvei-te por que era a coisa certa a fazer.

- E por quê você queria-me em dívida contigo! – continuou inalterado, o homem.

- Isso também é aceitável – confessou o homem.

- Conversaremos junto de meus irmãos – sugeriu o anão. Thor sentiu-se grato na ideia de sair do descampado. Com um sorriso satisfeito, ele

percebeu que o guerreiro, também estava enquadrando, à procura de inimigos.

Nesse momento, um grupo de cavaleiros se aproximou do grupo inicial e revelou-se ser um grupo de anões. Eles apearam e voltaram-se para o

seqüestrado. Todos pareciam aliviados em ver Eitri vivo e relativamente ileso.

- Cão safado, você conseguiu! Como sobreviveste? – disse Brokk.

- Devo minha vida a este jovem ruivo, que voou até a ave e resgatou-me de suas garras.

Todos os homens olharam para o jovem com novos olhos, enquanto ele apenas sorriu e coçou a nuca, encabuladamente. Thjazi, irmão de Eitri e

Brokk apenas o olhou de cima a baixo e deu-lhe um tapa nas costas que o mandou ao chão. O Deus do trovão sorriu ao ver isso.

- Eres muito fraco para um Deus, pequeno viking.

- Creia-me, anão. Ele é mortal – disse Thor, gozando da atenção e espanto dos outros anões – E um excelente camarada de armas. Defendemos

uma vila de Elfos Negros e Gigantes de Gelo a caminho daqui e lutou conosco como igual. No fim da batalha, os aldeões entoaram canções em seu

nome, enquanto ele colocou medo no coração de seus inimigos.

Não era necessário dizer que, à luz desses comentários, Rony passou a ser tido em alta conta pelos anões. Foi Thjazi que lembrou-os.

- Devamos retornar à Ymir Krall para acalmar os prantos de nossa irmã. Não que ela se importe muito contigo, irmão Eitri, mas ela vai odiar-te por

morrer quando ela fez seu guisado especial de moídos de bode!

Isso causou risos a todos, enquanto alguns irmãos tremiam sob a fúria que sua irmã parecia impor.

A viagem transcorreu tranquila, ou tão tranquila quanto pode transcorrer entre deuses e mortais. Eitri ficou extremamente surpreso por descobrir

que Ronald e Hermione eram mortais, que estavam em uma missão para buscar-lhes ajuda. Não havia como negar que tal ato, era uma injeção de

autoestima para o ego profissional do ferreiro.

Como esperado, Iduna foi um festival de lágrimas pela chegada do mais velho dos filhos de Ivaldi. Contando entre as pessoas o conto do

salvamento do jovem, uma onda de rumores passou pelo povo como um vagalhão e, logo uma grande festa surgiu na morada dos anões. Os

principais protagonistas, no entanto ainda não estavam presentes.

- E conte, por que precisa de nós, visto que não temos nenhuma obrigação para convosco, jovem ruivo – começou Eitri, sob vaias dos demais.

- Ingrato! – falou Iduna, sob dentes. Os irmãos apenas sorriram, em simpatia.

- Acalmai-vos. Ronald mesmo disse que ele salvou-o por livre e espontânea vontade. Logo, ele não deve-te nada.

- Contudo, o infante veio até aqui pedir-nos auxílio. Seria uma desonra para nós invalidarmos tão grande jornada – defendeu Brokk.

- Ainda assim não é nossa guerra. Não temos motivo suficiente para ajudarmos, tampouco criamos um apreço por tal conflito, apenas por salvar-

me. Devemos pensar no melhor para nosso povo, ao invés de procurar incumbir-nos em um conflito.

- Que tal deixarmos o aludido dizer-nos o que pensa sobre isto – disse o Deus do Trovão.

- Obrigado, Thor. Tudo o que foi dito entre nós é resultado do apreço deste por vós. Quanto ao conflito em que estou, é deveras verdadeiro tal

questão; não sois parte disto. E digo-te que este conflito, de nada agregará para Asgard, os Nove-Mundos ou vós, como um povo. Digo isto por

que vim não só de outras paragens, mas de outro tempo. Contudo, devo salientar-lhe que há um agravante, no meu pedido. Como ouvistes,

pertenço à Midgard, não deste período, mas provenho do tempo futuro. E sei que em meu presente, vosso futuro, sua arte metalúrgica será

usurpada por outrem, que ganharão fama e glória com os conhecimentos de teu povo, relegando-os ao esquecimento. O que ofereço aos filhos

de Ivaldi, no entanto, é uma rara oportunidade de declarar aos usurpadores que tua arte é incomparável e capaz de forjar armas que vencerão,

não só o tempo, mas também a distância. Armas que viverão e transcenderão o próprio Ragnarok, não menos.

As conversas morreram nesse momento, ao ouvir as palavras que todo morador dos Nove-Mundos temia e ansiava em partes iguais. Em seu

íntimo, Thor sorriu diante da esperteza do ruivo que viera a despertar. Ele realmente podia cumprir o que prometera, visto que não disse de quê

parte do futuro veio. Isso significa que chegando ao seu tempo presente, sua promessa já estaria cumprida e a espada já sobreviverá ao

Ragnarok. Em uma palavra, genial.

- Dizes isto apenas para ganhar nosso apreço! – disse Brokk.

- Ainda assim, posso cumprir com o prometido tranquilamente. O que peço seu auxílio, é algo tão extremo e incrível que apenas os Filhos de Ivaldi,

e não menos podem forjar esta arma. O que peço, não... imploro é que deem-me a honra de servir como alma forja para uma espada capaz de

cortar a ligação entre espíritos e corpo, sem matar sua vítima. Uma espada espiritual.

Novamente as vozes silenciaram, enquanto os anões entreolharam-se em busca de um consenso. Ao final, coube à Eitri alçar a voz:

- Não creio que possamos ou tenhamos a capacidade para tal forjaria, jovem ruivo. Sinto que tua jornada foi em vão.

- Nem tanto – falou Iduna – Faz bastante sentido que não lembrei-vos dos textos antigos de nossos ancestrais. Com estes ensinamentos, o

pedido de Ronald não é tão impossível quanto falaram outrora.

- Não te referes às velhas lendas. Elas de nada têm de comprovado. O quê fala é sandice, Iduna.

- Não. É uma chance em um milhão. Mas nem por isso impossível. Creio que, pela urgência do pedido, e pela distância da jornada percorrida, ele

está disposto a correr o risco. Ronald, tu estaria disposto a testar sua alma na encruzilhada?

- O que é a Encruzilhada? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não sabemos. As lendas só dizem que ao entrar na encruzilhada, sua alma seria julgada. Se considerada digna, uma vida de glória e uma arma

lhe seria ofertada. Esta teria poderes únicos. É tudo o quê sabemos.

- Então é tudo um risco? Como tudo o quê eu faço é uma questão de risco. Nem mais, nem menos. Como faremos isso? – questionou o ruivo.

- Sua espada será forjada em Mithrill em uma forja feita de um Sol moribundo, isso envolto em um campo de runas mágicas. Ainda incandescente,

ela deverá furar seu coração e você irá para a Encruzilhada. O encanto das runas irá durar por cinco minutos. Depois disso, você irá morrer.

- Soa justo o suficiente. Parece divertido – disse o jovem, sarcasticamente – Vamos começar quando?

- Você está falando sério? – perguntou Hermione.

- Claro! Vai ser divertido. Quer dizer, eu vim até aqui e não vou desistir agora. Além disso, se é para ser julgado, não tenho problema em

enfrentar o julgamento.

- E se você morrer? – questionou a castanha, sombriamente.

- Então eu estarei no exército de Odin, os Einherjars, conforme meu acordo com ele. E luto no Ragnarok e, provavelmente salvo o traseiro de Thor

de novo. Isso será interessante de se ver.

- Odin considera-te em alto apreço, dando-lhe tamanho reconhecimento, pequeno guerreiro. Você será divertido de se ter ao redor – disse o

guerreiro nórdico com olhos de diversão, imaginando em como faria sofrer o ruivo pela eternidade.

Um dia e duas noites depois, a hora que esperavam chegou. Hermione achou que era uma piada entre anões, quando ele disse que a forja era

feita de um sol, mas pelo visto, asgardianos não sabiam o que era sentido figurado, pensou a feiticeira. Ela olhou com espanto, a reverencia que

eles tratavam a forja. Segundo o que Rony lhe dissera, aquela forja era a original do Mjolnir, também. Isso significava muito para eles, visto que a

presença de |Thor aqui, significava a benção de Odin sobre ambos. E não era necessário muita inteligência para saber que o soberano de Asgard

não era uma das pessoas mais indulgentes que já conhecera. De fato, o guerreiro caolho tinha uma aura de poder que colocava Dumbledore para

trás e um olhar de rapina, digno de envergonhar Severus Snape.

Ronald estava em uma roupa feita para o ritual por Brokk e alguns dos aldeões. Seu peito estava nu, enquanto Thjalzi segurava com muito

cuidado a manopla já fria da espada.

- Algum último pedido? – perguntou Eitri, com sarcasmo.

- Dois na verdade. O primeiro – disse o homem, enquanto segurava a morena e a trazia para perto dele, beijando intensamente – Agora, o

segundo: não erre.

O anão simplesmente assentiu e enfiou a espada incandescente no coração do ruivo que gritou de dor e caiu no chão.

Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que o lugar onde estava não era nem um pouco parecido com o que estivera anteriormente. Ao invés de uma

clareira em uma caverna, cercado de pessoas, ele estava sozinho em uma praça ensolarada, ou talvez, clara fosse o termo melhor descrito. Não

havia sol, ou lâmpadas. Contudo aquilo era totalmente claro.

Levantando-se, ele percebe que está no centro de uma praça, um lugar onde jamais esteve antes. A visão de vários prédios em volta,

semidestruidos não chocou-lhe. O que chocou-lhe foi o fato que haviam destroços espalhados na praça; e todos, sem exceção eram símbolos

religiosos. Havia cruzes, estrelas de Davi, Luas e estrelas do Islamismo, espadas de cavaleiros templários, anks egípcios, entre muitos outros. Por

conseqüência, o ruivo chegou a conclusão que os prédios em volta, demolidos eram , por eliminação, igrejas ou templos. Isto era um cemitério da

fé humana.

- Vejo que já percebeu o que é este lugar – disse uma voz, inumana. Ronald olhou atentamente para o homem, ou o que quer que ele fosse. Sua

pele era púrpura e ele parecia ter quase dois metros e meio de altura. Onde quer que você olhasse para o homem, ele era tudo músculo. Mas

mais importante, ele o olhava como se fosse nada. Nem mesmo Voldemort o olhou como se ele simplesmente não existisse. Foi nesse momento

que ele se lembrou da histórias que seus senseis lhe contaram. Ele não sabia o porquê, mas sabia, como quase total certeza quem era o ser.

Junto a ele havia uma mulher envolta em um manto cerimonial, com direito a capuz, de onde não se via nada exceto suas formas e seus olhos,

que pareciam brilhar no escuro fornecido pela capa. Além deles, havia uma estrutura vagamente humana ao lado deles. Um zumbi de carne

putrefata que mal parecia capaz de se manter em pé.

**- Thanos! O quê faz aqui?** – questionou o ruivo. Seus piores temores se confirmaram quando o homem apenas sorriu. Se é que aquilo pode ser

chamado de sorriso.

- Vejo que me conhece! Mas a recíproca também é verdadeira Ronald Billius Weasley. Você se tornou interessante para a morte, ou como seus

novos amigos a conhecem, Hella. E a senhora morte o trouxe aqui para mostrar a inutilidade de seus esforços. Não importa o quanto você tenta,

como não importa sua fé. Tudo acaba aqui.

- Está enganado Thanos. Não se trata de ter fé ou não. Se trata de fazer o que eu creio que é certo. Honestamente eu não poderia ligar menos

sobre esses símbolos de fé. Porque eles são representações do sentimento comum das pessoas do globo. Agora se não temos mais nada para

discutir, passemos ao julgamento da alma.

Um blefe. Se o homem púrpura comprasse, ele saberia que cabe a morte para administrar o teste para sua alma. Thanos não era o tipo de

pessoa que assumiria um papel assim, se não fosse para impressionar a mulher que ama. A própria morte.

- O quê pretende fazer, homenzinho? Lutar contra mim? – disse o ser púrpura.

- Sabemos que não sou tão forte ou resistente quanto você. Vamos ser práticos, podemos lutar e você vencerá, mas eu não vou desistir, o que

provará o meu ponto. Eu não vou desistir. Ou podemos fazer algo mais simples e prático. Passamos para o meu julgamento da alma diretamente

e dispensamos o tempo e esforço inútil, que tal? – disse o ruivo, olhando para Hella, que acena positivamente.

- Amada, deixe-me ensinar-lhe uma lição... – começou a dizer, mas foi calado com um grito inumano.

De repente, seus olhos brilharam e uma luz apareceu ao lado do jovem e tomou a forma de Hermione Jane Granger.

- Rony, que estou fazendo aqui? – disse a jovem suavemente.

- Tenho uma ideia, mas depois eu falo – sussurrou de volta.

- Ela está aqui porque vocês uniram suas almas – falou Hella na mente dos dois. Seu tom não era algo que podia ser descrito com outra palavra

além de gélido – Hum... eu vejo... vocês... suas almas estão tão amalgamadas que não há a menor distinção. Mas só um pode ser o possuidor da

arma, se passarem ao teste.

O ente responsável pela colhida de homens para os confins do esquecimento olhou longamente para eles, enquanto julgava-os. Em um flash, a

criatura atemporal viu o passado, o presente e o futuro de ambos. Cada vez que a espada espiritual seria chamada em tempos vindouros, ela

cobrará uma alma. O que poderia agradar mais a morte do que isso? Mas ela viu algo que realmente apreciou: tempos de paz. Ela sabia que,

embora a maioria dos guerreiros tornassem-se bestas desumanas devido a guerra, o inseto diante dela seria o tipo especial de soldado. O que

se levanta em tempos de combate, para sumir em tempos de paz. Em suma, seria a antítese de Thanos, o titã louco. Mesmo dizendo amar-lhe,

como um imortal poderia querer se igualar à morte em si? A vida do ruivo diante dela seria como um grão de areia nos confins do tempo e espaço,

mas ele deixaria sua marca. Isso poderia ser interessante para ela. Pensando assim, ela decidiu favoravelmente e decidiu acompanhar o futuro de

seus descendentes com um olhar atento. Quem sabia o que as ações de um único homem poderiam mudar no contexto deste plano?

- Isso é algo que eu vi raras vezes, o altruísmo desinteressado. Cada um quer resguardar o outro de seu sofrimento, á seu jeito. Sois dignos!

**- O quê diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?** – disse uma terceira voz, fazendo com que os jovens se virassem. Um homem alto de aspecto jovial,

mas envelhecido pelo tempo, dono de uma selvagem cabeleira negra chegou, carregando um bebê. Para Rony, esse homem não dizia nada, mas

Hermione se encontrava olhando para um rosto que ela jamais pensou que veria novamente.

- Sírius! – sussurrou. Ainda assim, foi ouvida pelo homem, que sorriu à menção do nome.

- Sério... o quê diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui? Granger, Weasley há quanto tempo vocês passaram pelo Velo?

- Amigo seu, Herms? – o ruivo perguntou, laconicamente. Isto fez com que o velho auror se irritasse ainda mais.

**- Já sei!** – começou o homem, com escárnio – **Vou desenhar a situação: o estúpido Weasley deve ter tropeçado e caído no Velo, enquanto que **

**você resolveu agir como uma adolescente excitada e salva-lo, caindo junto dele no maldito portal. Isso deve ser a coisa mais estúpida que eu... **

**urgh!** – o velho maroto foi silenciado pela mão do ruivo que apertava sua traquéia, impedindo a respiração.

- Agora me ouça com atenção. Não sou a mesma pessoa que você conheceu anteriormente e, honestamente, não tenho a mínima noção de como

eu era antes de perder a memória. O que sei foi contado pelos meus amigos e família, de modo que eu, embora não parecesse o mais inteligente

da ninhada, não era um rematado idiota que está tentando fazer com que eu pareça. Independente disso, se continuar a ofender Hermione e a

mim, você verá o resultado de todo o treinamento que passei nos últimos anos em primeira mão. Estamos entendidos?

**- Ronald, largue Sírius Ele está segurando um bebê!** – a jovem se alterou para tentar impedi-lo.

- O bebê não existe, estou quase certo – disse o ruivo, largando do pescoço do padrinho de seu melhor amigo.

- O quê quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a fêmea.

- Não respira, não se manifesta, não se movimenta, não chora, escolha uma opção de título. De qualquer maneira, a criança é, provavelmente, um

construto, como tudo aqui. Notem o entorno... em todo canto vemos símbolos de religiões diferentes, certo? Aqui é um cemitério de religiões, um

lugar onde as pessoas deixam a fé, antes de seguirem suas viagens, pelo que entendi. Se for assim, Herms, olhe para o bebê e veja o que lhe

parece.

Olhando para cima, ela viu que o bebê realmente aparentava uma artificialiade que, inicialmente não vira. Mas o que mais chamou-lhe a atenção

foi os olhos verdes da criança, assim como a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

- Ele... é Harry... – sussurrou a jovem, para depois retificar – quer dizer, ele é a representação de Harry. Mas como isso é possível, quero dizer;

por que ele estaria aqui?

- Bom Herms, isso não é difícil de saber. As pessoas querem acreditar em algo ou alguém mais do que tudo e, aliado à história de Harry Potter,

não é difícil imaginar que a fama dele se elevaria até o ponto dele ter uma representação aqui, como uma religião. Note como ele é apresentado.

O menino que viveu, nada mais. O bebê que matou Voldemort. Por isso ele não vive, e está em um lugar único. Não me surpreenderia que em

algum lugar aqui, tivesse uma estátua ou qualquer coisa representando o próprio Voldemort.

- Você não está falando sério, não é? – perguntou Cercos.

- Sim, estou. Aqui é um cemitério da fé. Se um comensal tiver fé em seu amo, ele, ao morrer, virá aqui para deixar sua fé e depois, seguira o

caminho que tiver que seguir, provavelmente. O que nos traz à questão: você saiu do Velo aqui, ou passou por outro lugar antes disso? – falou o

ruivo. Isso trouxe a atenção de Hermione à conversa.

- A última coisa que me lembro foi de receber um ataque dirigido à Harry, na sala das profecias e terminar aqui. Por falar nisso, quanto tempo se

passou que isso aconteceu? Vocês me parecem um pouco mais sérios do que na época. E mais altos também.

- Creio que o termo correto seja mais velhos, Cercos. Nós temos 21 anos agora. Foram cinco anos, desde que tivemos a batalha no Ministério da

Magia. Muita coisa aconteceu nesse meio tempo. Por falar nisso, você não viu Dumbledore passar por aqui? Se isso é um cemitério de fé, ele

deveria ter passado...

- Isso acontece porque cada um vê o que quer ver nesse lugar, como seu amigo mostrou para vocês – disse o homem púrpura, atraindo a

atenção do ex-auror e da jovem bruxa.

- Você conhece esses três? – perguntou o maroto.

- Não levem minhas palavras levemente. O homem púrpura é possivelmente o maior genocida na historia do universo. Ele faz qualquer ditador

que conhecemos parecer um valentão no orfanato. Thanos foi responsável por matar metade do universo. O fato que isto foi desfeito

posteriormente, não invalida o que ele fez.

- Ah os dias de juventude estúpida. Nesses dias eu acreditava que era possível destruir o universo pelo poder em si. – sorriu Thanos, como se

fosse um cumprimento.

- Apesar de não conhecer o zumbi, o ente feminino é aquela que conhece a verdade no coração de todos os seres vivos. Apresento-lhes Morte.

Os dois ficaram chocados diante dessa reviravolta. Não eram duas pessoas, mas um genocida que tinha uma aura de superioridade inimaginável,

que faria por si só qualquer um acreditar que se alguém conseguiria eliminar metade do universo seria ele e a própria morte. Em sua mente, a

pergunta de Sírius ecoava: "será possível?" O cérebro de Hermione ia por outro lado e perguntava "Ela é Hella? Ou existe outra entidade que

toma a alma de asgardianos? E se ela é Hella, o que isso quer dizer para Rony?"

_- Sim, humanos _– respondeu Morte em suas mentes –_ tão velho quanto a própria vida e inclemente como apropria vida, tenho muitos nomes, um _

_dos quais foi-me dado pelos seres que chamam de asgardianos. De fato, em cada parte do universo, tenho nomes diferentes. Mas há apenas _

_uma entidade. Para distrair-me do tédio de ser eterno, eu jogo de acordo com a cultura de cada localidade. Em alguns lugares do universo, eu _

_ceifo vidas apenas em determinados momentos; em outros, eu apareço em forma de avatares específicos. Mas não existe ninguém além de mim _

_com esta incumbência._

- Mas se você é a morte, isso significa que estamos mortos? – questionou o maroto.

- Na realidade não – supôs o ruivo – Enquanto eu ganhei uma espada no coração, Herms chegou aqui para o julgamento da minha alma, visto

que ela interconectou acidentalmente sua alma com a minha. Isso explica porque estamos aqui. Já você, Cercos, se estou certo, ainda esta aqui,

por que no seu caso, em especial, essa encruzilhada funciona como um limbo. Você não está nem lá, nem cá. Nem vivo, nem morto. Pelo menos

como conhecemos.

- E o que quer dizer com meu caso em especial?

- Você provavelmente acredita em algum momento, pelo menos um pouco sobre o mito de Harry Potter, o garoto que viveu, correto? – começou o

jovem, vendo o ex-auror assentir, indicando que estava acompanhando o raciocínio – Mas também é o padrinho dele. Alguém cuja função era

cuidar quando seus pais não estivessem lá para eles. Isso te dá uma relação única com ele. Quando chegou aqui, se sua devoção ao mito fosse

maior que seu amor por Harry, você provavelmente teria deixado esse lugar e seguido seu caminho. Contudo, seu amor impediu de, ao ver a

criança que representa seu afilhado, deixa-lo sozinho novamente. O que é uma sorte, pois eu acho que é possível leva-lo de volta.

Sírius e Hermione olharam o ruivo como se uma segunda cabeça estivesse nascendo em seu pescoço. Ele estava falando sério?

- Você está realmente falando sério? – gritaram em uníssono.

- Eventualmente

- Eventualmente? – novamente gritaram.

- Sim, eventualmente. Isso é apenas conjectura, mas faz sentido com o que vemos aqui presente. Isso quer dizer que se você fosse uma causa

perdida, não estaria aqui, visto que diante de nós, a morte poderia levar sua alma, destruir seu corpo ou fazer o que quer que a morte faz. Mas

ela, em nenhum momento, mostrou qualquer interesse em você, certo?

Todos olharam para o ente que apenas assentiu levemente, confirmando o fato. Foi tão sutil e imperceptível que um leve piscar faria alguém

perder o movimento.

- Mas como pretende fazer isso? – interrogou a castanha – esse é um lugar metafórico e não há maneira de voltar aqui sem que esteja morto ou

pior, passando pelo Velo, o que não dá nenhuma garantia que você terminará aqui, como Sírius?

- Dedução inteligente, mas imprecisa, Herms. O bastão de Watoomb pode me trazer aqui, desde que eu saiba que aqui é onde quero estar.

A jovem abriu a boca, fechou-a e abriu de novo, como se estivesse chocada com o plano do ruivo, mas no final, abriu um sorriso satisfeito. Sírius

por outro lado continuava perdido. Ele nem imaginava o que levara ao moleque medroso e submisso a se tornar um comandante, quando no

passado, ele seguia ordens de todos aqueles que pensava melhores do que ele. Foi então que algo lhe passou na mente como um foguete. Cinco

anos. Tempo mais que suficiente para transformar um menino em um homem.

- Então... você pode me tirar daqui?

- Acredito que sim, mas não agora.

- E porque não?

- Porque ainda estamos em guerra. Não vou trazer você de volta para simplesmente tê-lo morto novamente na frente de Harry. Posso o não me

lembrar dessa parte de sua vida, mas todos me contaram que isso o quebrou emocionalmente por meses. Além disso, não importa quando eu

volto. Aqui o tempo é diferente, você nunca saberá quanto tempo passou.

- E como você sabe que os poderes do bastão serão suficientes? – agrega a bruxa.

- Minha certeza disso é o porquê de Thanos estar aqui. Quando ele decidiu eliminar metade do universo, ele montou um plano no qual ele tinha

que capturar alguns itens espalhados pelo tempo e espaço, para colocando-as juntas, torná-lo uma potência capaz de fazer o que fez. Mais

precisamente jóias. Seus poderes eram tempo, espaço, realidade, poder, alma e ego. Herms já está, provavelmente colocando seus neurônios

para funcionar e sabe onde isso vai terminar – disse o ruivo, enquanto olhava para a jovem que como dito estava chocada.

- As jóias do Infinito. Elas deixam um gosto amargo na boca de quem as usa. Sei disso por experiência própria.

- Mas, como você sabe disso, Weasley?

- É uma longa história Black, mas para encurtar, quando eu perdi a memória fui treinado por um grupo de pessoas. Algumas delas enfrentaram

Thanos algumas vezes. E, em outras, lutaram a seu lado.

- À contragosto – disse o ser púrpura – Agora, se não se lembra, seu tempo deve estar próximo ao fim. Mesmo tendo conseguido todo este

conhecimento, ainda morrerá com uma espada no coração.

- É verdade, mas eu talvez possa fazer isso – disse o ruivo, enquanto batia em seu peito, fazendo com que uma pequena farpa prateada saísse.

Em seguida, ele começou puxá-la e a farpa se tornou uma lâmina prateada, de aparência liquida, que se solidificou em uma brilhante espada.

Enquanto a primeira espada espiritual se parecia com uma lâmina usada por saxões e templários, essa nova espada era uma katana japonesa,

de traços fluidos, que parecia se encaixar perfeitamente na mão do jovem.

- Como você...? – começaram os dois até serem interrompidos por um olhar no rosto do ruivo. Um olhar que Hermione já conheciam bem, como

marca que a habilidade de enquadrar padrões mentalmente estava à toda velocidade. Embora se preocupasse que isto, um dia, pudesse

acontecer em batalha, ela sabia que o melhor era esperar que ele terminasse o que começara para depois ganhar uma explicação.

- A espada espiritual original foi uma arma ungida por um demônio. Ela interferia no espírito, moldando a carne, como nos contou Peter. Contudo,

ela não era usada para matar seres vivos. Esta lâmina foi feita por anões, em uma forja especial e, por último, foi aprovada pela própria morte.

Mas palavras não duram tanto quanto atos e é por isso que eu a convoquei aqui. Para que a própria morte a consagre como uma arma que não

matará seres vivos, mas interferirá em suas almas.

- Mas então, a espada original não precisaria ser igualmente ungida? – a feiticeira despertou a dúvida.

- Não porque, neste caso, ela seria usada por aquele que a fez. Esta espada foi forjada primeiro e depois ligada à minha alma. Isso quer dizer

que ela precisa ser ungida para tornar-se a arma que queremos que ela se torne.

Em seguida o ruivo deitou a lâmina entre seus braços e avançou em direção ao ente. Thanos escudou-a com seu corpo, protegendo sua amada e,

deu-se inicio a um concurso de olhares entre os seres. Eles sabiam que uma luta entre eles seria extremamente unilateral, mas o ruivo não queria

ser tomado como fraco. Ou pelo menos, mais fraco do que você realmente é, em comparação com um cara capaz de matar metade do universo.

Isso se deu até que uma mão ossuda, ainda que suave, tocou no ombro do Titã, que deu espaço para a Morte. Que tocou a lamina com um de

seus dedos.

Em seguida o tudo o que pode ser visto era uma luz branca cegante.

* * *

- R...n...d? – um zumbido começou a ser ouvido pelo jovem, em crescente incômodo. Isso fez com que suas pálpebras se mexessem ainda durante

o sono, enquanto ele tentava abrir o olho. Após um tempo que parecia um minuto, ou uma hora, ele fixou seus olhos ao teto escuro de uma

caverna e, em seguida, viu um traço de vida ao ver um tocha acesa. Novamente, o murmúrio se fez presente, agora muito mais alto.

- Ronald, está são, bom amigo? – disse a voz do Deus do Trovão, enquanto amparava o jovem.

- Woah... a... agu... – começou a dizer e fazer gestos com a mão, apontando para a garganta. Isto trouxe diversão a quem assistia, enquanto Sif

entendia o pedido e lhe entregava um cantil com água.

Mais reposto, ele pôde observar que vários dos anões estavam observando-o com interesse. Afinal, não era todo dia que alguém levava uma

espada incandescente e recém-forjada no coração, em uma cerimônia que alguns deles achavam que era conto para crianças. Isso obviamente

faria com que alguns deles estivessem bastante curiosos a respeito.

- Tememos o pior quando vimos a espada entrar mais em teu coração – confessou Iduna, agarrando seu peito em um agradecimento aos deuses.

- Isso acontece muito na minha vida. As pessoas tendem a dizer que sou perigoso. Onde está Hermione?

- Não se preocupe – falou Eitri – Ela dorme em um de nossos quartos. Não é a toa que ela desmaiou de exaustão no terceiro dia.

- Terceiro dia? Isso significa que se passaram quantos dias? – quis saber o jovem.

- Cindo dias se passaram antes que tu despertes. – concluiu Thjazi – Pensamos que ao sobreviverias à provação.

- Mas os resultados... foram satisfatórios – falou o jovem, enquanto metia sua mão no peito e retirava a espada recentemente transformada.

Todos engasgaram ao ver o que o ruivo fazia, mas Eitri franziu o cenho.

- O quê você fez com minha obra de arte?

- Nada... ela se adequou ao dono... apenas isso.

- Ela era perfeita como era! – combateu o anão.

- Ela era para alguém mais forte do que eu. Ela se adaptou para alguém mais veloz. Além disso, esse é o estilo de espada com o qual fui treinado.

- Se soubesse que você destruiria uma obra de arte na primeira oportunidade, jamais teria concordado com isso.

- Ah... irmão. Não seja tão chorão a respeito. – falou Thjazi, causando o riso de todos.

- E agora, Ronald. O que farás? – perguntou Sif.

- Voltar para meu tempo, usar a espada espiritual para liberar a alma de meu amigo e libertar meu mundo. Nada demais

Em outro lugar, distante tanto em tempo quanto em espaço, uma mulher de aparência decrépita se faz presente com um anúncio.

- Meu senhor, por mais que tenhamos tentado, não há nenhum paradeiro do menino Weasley, nem dos outros membros da resistência.

Se o homem (embora não pudesse ser chamado exatamente disso) estava descontente, ele não demonstrou. Apenas assentiu longamente. Ele

precisava descobrir o paradeiro de Weasley. Se pusesse as mãos no bastão de Watoomb, ele não apenas eliminaria toda a resistência que ainda

existia, mas também conseguiria a chave para fazer de seu império, um Império onde as trevas nunca terminariam. De posse dele, dominar o

mundo não era o limite. E dominar o multiverso era apenas questão de tempo.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. A melhor maneira de descobrir o paradeiro dele é forçá-los a agir. Preparem todos. Em dois dias, atacaremos o único

ponto que podemos forçá-los à defender com precisão. Atacaremos Hogwarts.

- Sim, Milorde. Estaremos prontos. Em um ultimo informe, nada se ouve do ramo dos comensais na América. Devemos mandar alguém investigar?

- Não perca tempo com isso. Esmagaremos Hogwarts amanhã. Depois atravessaremos o Atlântico e eliminaremos qualquer oposição.

- Sim Milorde. Com sua licença Milorde.

A mulher começou a sair em da sala do trono, anteriormente conhecida como sala do Ministro da Magia. Antes de atingir a porta, foi parada por

um convite.

- Bella?

- Sim Milorde – voltou-se para Voldemort que estava em seu trono, com a varinha em punho, apontando para ela.

- Ninguém gosta de um portador de más notícias.** Crucio!**

* * *

_Mais um postado!_

_Nesse ritimo espero postar mais um até o fim do ano (Brincadeira)_

_Gostaria de poder dizer que subirei mais um capítulo em outrubro , masvou me dedicar ao meu outro projeto **Redemption Song **e depois virei _

_novamente aqui para o HP verse. fiquem ligados!_

_Em uma nota lateral, estou trabahando muito em uma revista feminina de circulação nacional e quado chego em casa, não tenho muita vontade para escrever fics. a opinião, carinho e compreensão de voces é que me fazem terminar essa história: ou seja, Review nela!_

_Nos Lemos,_

_Fan Surfer_


	21. Õ confronto final Parte 1

Cap. 21

Desde pequena, Minerva McGonnagal sabia que por onde quer que seu destino a leve, ela ensinaria outras pessoas. Filha de bruxos, que também

foram professores, ela tinha isso no sangue, juntamente da magia. Seu maior orgulho pessoal foi ver a cara de felicidade de seus pais, quando

anunciou que conseguira uma vaga em Hogwarts como, então, professora assistente. Ela pôde ler nos semblantes de seus pais, o orgulho e a

sensação de dever cumprido em ter criado uma filha brilhante e de sucesso.

Mas nem tudo eram flores na vida da diretora. Nesse momento, ela maldizia até mesmo sua capacidade de escrita, por dar-lhe tão duro. Isso

acontecia porque ela estava escrevendo uma das muitas cartas de condolências a alguns pais que mantiveram seus filhos no expresso,

contrariando as medidas de segurança.

No começo da guerra, as coisas não mudaram muito para os alunos e Hogwarts tornou-se um porto seguro para os jovens. Esse quadro mudou

quando os ataques se intensificaram. Com o auxilio de Boubbatounx, criou-se uma opção, um portal mágico ligando as escolas, aonde alguns

alunos iam para pega-los em determinados pontos da Inglaterra, eram levados para uma parte remota das terras da escola francesa e pegavam

um portal clandestino direto para os terrenos de Hogwarts. Durmstang aceitou liberar um segundo portal em cada salão comunal das casas, para retirar o máximo de alunos, em caso de ataque. A condição era de que uma vez ativado, o portal duraria apenas 5 minutos. Não importa quantos

tinham passado por ele.

Mas, mesmo assim tinham alguns pais mais tradicionalistas que decidiram que seus filhos iriam para a escola como eles foram pela estação 9 ¾.

Eles jamais imaginaram que um dia, esse mesmo trem seria alvo de um ataque surpresa que matou 4 crianças e hospitalizou 23, apenas porque

os membros da Operação Cimitarra estavam escondidos como alunos.

Mortes não eram algo alheio à Hogwarts. Em um ambiente onde todos têm poderes mágicos, alguns acidentes fatais aconteceram, mas nunca

desta forma. Mesmo na primeira guerra, Voldemort sempre procurou respeitar os alunos que estavam na escola ou a caminho dela. Albus disse

uma vez que era algo relacionado com o lado dele que queria ser professor e moldar a cabeça de outras gerações. De certa forma, ele conseguiu,

visto que boa parte dos comensais atuais são mais novos do que a cúpula principal. Essa bucha de canhão fora criada por anos de pretensa

superioridade dos Malfoys e outros velhos comparsas de outros tempos que alegaram estar sob influencia da maldição Império. Agora essa nova

geração colhe o fruto amargo da guerra.

- Às vezes eu queria que esse trabalho ficasse mais fácil – meditou para si.

- É o fardo da guerra, Minerva. Sempre é duro para os vão. Sempre é duro para os que ficam – disse o quadro de um ex-diretor.

- Ah... Decidiu dar-nos o ar da graça, Alvo.

O quadro não respondeu. Ele havia ficado impassível desde a conversa com a ruiva Weasley e a própria diretora. Ela estava dividida com esse

comportamento. Embora ela ainda tivesse apreço por ele e atesourasse todos os anos de convivência que tivera com o antigo dono da cadeira

que hoje ela ocupa, também não podia deixar de sentir-se traída, junto com os Weasleys. Havia algo naquela família que acaba pegando as

pessoas desprevenidas e, quando se dá aulas a tantos deles, é impossível ficar impune aos seus modos, ou, no caso dos gêmeos, a falta deles.

- Senti que não seria querido por um tempo – respondeu o quadro.

- Suas ações têm consequências, Alvo. A hostilidade é fruto de suas atitudes.

- E como foi com os Weasleys? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Por que você na aparece na Toca para conversar com eles? – retorquiu a diretora com sarcasmo.

- Eu faria se pudesse, mas Fabian e Gildeon negaram que eu utilizasse seus quadros – respondeu de forma neutra, chamando a atenção de

Minerva e dos outros quadros.

Era sabido que todos os quadros de Hogwarts e em suas dependências deveriam ceder passagem, caso um diretor o pedisse. De fato, essa

honraria, entre as pinturas eram coisas muito difíceis de acontecer. Mas no caso destes dois quadros em especial, havia um história mais

profunda. Gildeon e Fabian eram os irmãos de Molly que lutaram e morreram na primeira guerra contra Voldemort. Sua irmã trabalhou durante um

ano de graça ao pintor, como pagamento pelos quadros, isso atrasou seu casamento com Arthur e, até pouco tempo, pensava-se que fora uma

das maneiras de compensar a perda dos irmãos, que Alvo havia impedido o então solteiro Arthur Weasley de lutar na guerra. Como esses dois

quadros vieram quando eles construíram a nova Toca, eles podiam negar o acesso à qualquer um dos outros quadros. E o fato deles negarem

passagem para Dumbledore abertamente falava volumes sobre a opinião dos donos da casa sobre o ex-diretor.

- Bem, eles viram seus sobrinhos crescerem e, desde que Molly passa muito tempo naquela casa, desde o "acidente" de Rony, não é de se

admirar que eles saibam como sua irmã se sente em relação ao seu caçula e, principalmente, sua traição.

- Imagino que eles levaram um duro golpe – considerou o ex-diretor.

- Duro golpe? Você não imagina o quão duro foi o golpe! – urrou Phineas Black.

- Phineas! – admoestou a diretora.

- Não me venho com isso McGonnagal. Se ele traiu os Weasleys, quem pode dizer que ele não traiu outras pessoas? Que ele não empurrou

outras pessoas à própria morte? Que ele não traiu...?

- Seu sobrinho? – completou Alvo, sombriamente – Escute aqui, Phineas... Qualquer problema que você tenha em aceitar a morte de Sirius, isso

não quer dizer, em nenhum momento que eu o traí. Seu sobrinho lutou e morreu fazendo o que ele aceitou fazer, cuidar do filho de seu melhor

amigo. Esse era o dever do padrinho, algo que ele não pôde fazer, uma vez que foi injustamente condenado e preso em Askaban. E, pelo que me

lembro, você vociferou sobre o quanto ele era patético, diversas vezes neste escritório. Apenas porque sua família chegou ao fim, isso não é

motivo para descontar em outras pessoas.

- Suficiente vocês dois! Phineas, Alvo está certo. Sirius decidiu por livre e espontânea vontade salvar seu afilhado. Ele é uma triste perda desta

guerra. Alvo, o quê Phineas falou é como todos que sabem a verdade pensam. E, de certo modo, ele pode perguntar isso para você, porque ainda

é preciso determinar o quanto de sugestão você deu à Harry, Rony e Hermione para que eles colocassem suas vidas, e a de outros alunos, em

risco naquela invasão do Ministério. Suas ações têm consequência, eu lhe disse.

Todos se calaram por um momento, até que a diretora retomou a conversa.

- Quanto à sua pergunta, não haverá mais Weasleys em Hogwarts – suspirou Minerva – Bill e Fleur afirmaram categoricamente que não enviariam

sua filha recém-nascida à Hogwarts, quando ela tiver idade. Charlie ainda não tem filhos, mas falou que seus filhos irão, provavelmente para

Durmstrang... E como ele vive e trabalha na Romênia faz sentido. Os gêmeos Weasleys, prometeram que, assim que acabar a guerra, eles farão

uma grande promoção de brincadeiras, para que todos os estudantes de Hogwarts tenham sua diversão em nós. Quanto maior for a

periculosidade do artigo, menor será o preço. Convidei Gina para lecionar aqui depois da guerra, mas ela não respondeu meu convite.

- E Rony? – questionou Dumbledore.

- Você esta de brincadeira, não? Eu ainda não falei com ele, mas se qualquer coisa que você pense sobre ele, eu espero que ele apenas acredite

que não temos nada a ver com isso. Você tem uma noção em como sua capacidade mental é útil para criação de novos feitiços? Por Merlin, se

apenas considerarmos o Ouroborus e a Sanctum Santorum, ele apenas é o maior gênio em criação de feitiços da última década. Com o patrono

combinado com Hermione, ele poderia ser eleito o melhor da década, se estudasse em Hogwarts.

- Eu acho que se alguém puder colocar uma nova geração de Weasley nas paredes da escola é justamente Ronald.

- Como assim? – perguntou a diretora.

- Ele encontrou sua futura esposa aqui – disse o quadro.

- Acha mesmo que isso vale mais que uma traição? E além disso, não há nada mais que uma amizade entre os dois agora.

- Ah... Mas você e eu já vimos muitos casais assim. Começam como colegas, amigos, e por fim, amantes. Eu acredito que você verá os filhos de

Ronald e Hermione correndo pelos corredores e, eventualmente, pegando detenções.

A discussão ia continuar, mas a entrada repentina de Rubeo Hagrid esbaforido impediu-os de alongar-se.

- Hagrid! – disse Dumbledore, com voz de comando – recomponha-se, homem, e diga-nos onde é o incêndio.

Em sua defesa, Hagrid olhou culpado para o quadro, mas voltou-se para a nova diretora e soltou a bomba.

- Diretora McGonnagal! Comensais da Morte. Eles estão em Hogsmeade e se aproximando.

- Hagrid, de quantos estamos falando? – inquiriu Phineas.

- As informações são desencontradas, mas calculo que deve haver pelo menos entre 100 e 200.

Minerva empalideceu.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado do Atlântico, um portal rosa era criado em frente à uma casa no bairro de Greenwich Village e de repente, um corpo

sai dele arremessado, chamando a atenção de todo mundo que passava pela rua (quem já assistiu Fresh Prince of Bell-Ayr sabe do que estou

falando).

- Wow! – gritou o homem ao encontrar o concreto. Em seguida, uma jovem mulher de cabelo castanho aparentemente embaraçado saiu pelo

mesmo portal. Alguns moradores assistiram a cena com interesse, mas logo se lembraram que já viram coisas muito mais estranhas acontecendo.

E mesmo com a eliminação dos seqüestradores que atuaram no bairro nos últimos meses, ainda não era seguro se meter na vida alheia... Nem

ficar muito tempo em local aberto.

- Ronald, você está bem? – perguntou a castanha.

- Thor... Maldito. Ele fez isso de propósito – disse o ruivo, enquanto se levantava e tirava o pó da calça.

- Isso é o que você ganha por ofender o Deus do Trovão, lembra? – disse a jovem, em seu estilo sabe tudo.

- Ei, não tenho culpa que ele falou que meus antepassados fedem! – retorquiu seu companheiro, em tom zombeteiro – Eu apenas lhe disse que

os meus antepassados cheiravam melhor que os dele.

- Apenas esqueceu de mencionar que os antepassados dele são todo o maldito panteão de Asgard – disse ela, franzindo a testa. Ela sabia que

era uma discussão inútil, mas ainda queria fazer seu papel nela. Era, de certa maneira, reconfortante.

- Ei... Não é culpa minha que todo panteão vive de incesto, em diferentes graus. Nesse quesito, os Asgardianos são melhores que os Deuses do

Olimpo. Sério... Não me admira que os romanos tivessem Calígula como governante. Quando seus deuses vivem se casando com seus irmãos,

primos e pais, dá nisso!

- Seres altamente poderosos?

- Seres altamente voláteis!

Olhos se encontraram e em seguida, ambos sorriram com a ideia desta discussão. Havia um acordo tácito entre eles, relativo ao acontecido

durante sua jornada à Asgard e, posteriormente à Encruzilhada da Fé, como apelidou com todas as palavras entre eles, a relação sexual ainda

precisava ser conceituada e consertada na mente de ambos. Para Hermione, havia dúvidas à respeito de tipo de mulher era ela, no quesito

sexual. Ambas as relações que tivera, com Victor Krumm e agora com Ronald, foram de certa maneira, aconteceram com ela como parceiro

dominante. Em seu íntimo, perguntava-se sobre a possibilidade de ser ela uma parceira agressiva, coisa jamais imaginada pela jovem.

Já Ronald, estava em um barco semelhante, de certa forma. Tivera sua primeira relação com a jovem bruxa, por quem nutria sentimentos há

muito, mas ela ocorreu sem seu consentimento. E estupro é estupro, não importa quem o pratica, na opinião do ruivo. Em contrapartida, teve uma

experiência intensa e sublime com Sif e, embora soubesse que era uma questão que não voltaria a acontecer (ambos sabiam que não eram os

respectivos pares. Sif amava Thor, mesmo com sua notada falta de sutileza), puderam aceitar que o que acontecera entre os dois era algo que

pertencera ao momento e não se repetiria.

Desse modo, ambos estavam empatados em uma ideia simples. Eles sabiam que deveriam aceitar o que aconteceu e não se prender ao passado.

Enquanto era fácil para o ruivo, ainda era um conceito que deveria ser trabalhado para a jovem castanha. Livrar-se de hábitos arraigados pode

ser mais difícil que se imagina.

Foi nesse armistício parcial que ambos chegaram à antiga residência do ruivo, em Greenwich Village. Um leve choque da maçaneta era o sinal que

a casa reconhecia o ruivo como um morador e, por consequência, não ativou o feitiço de camuflagem.

- Olá... Alguém em casa? – diz o ruivo, ao adentrar na sala principal. A casa parecia deserta, mas ele sabia que, pela quantidade de pessoas que

atualmente habitavam na casa, estar sozinho era impossível. O que significava uma coisa extremamente ruim se a casa estivesse vazia.

Felizmente não foi esse o caso e, logo foi assolado por um turbilhão de cabelos vermelhos, que abraçou seu peito fortemente, tirando o ar.

- Porra, Ronald! Quando vai parar de me preocupar? – disse Gina. Não obtendo resposta, ela puxa a amiga junto no abraço – E você, Herms...

Quando vai parar de seguir esse idiota que tenho como irmão?

- Também... Te amo... Irmãzinha – ofegou o mais velho, enquanto lutava por retomar o fôlego, sem nunca esconder o sorriso.

Em seguida, Wong e Piotr chegaram à sala, viram que ambos chegaram com todos os membros e assentiram aos viajantes, que retornaram o

cumprimento.

Foi então que a caçula deu uma boa olhada nos recém-chegados e, seus olhos alargaram-se.

- O quê, em nome de Merlin aconteceu com vocês?

- Como assim, Gina? – perguntou a castanha com humor. O ruivo apenas sorriu.

- Vocês já se olharam no espelho?

- Não, por quê? – disse o ruivo, em clara diversão.

- Argh! Vocês querem explicar por que estão diferentes? – exasperou-se a ruiva.

**_Início do flashback._**

- Ronald, está são, bom amigo? – disse a voz do Deus do Trovão, enquanto amparava o jovem.

- Woah... a... agu... – começou a dizer e fazer gestos com a mão, apontando para a garganta. Isto trouxe diversão a quem assistia, enquanto Sif

entendia o pedido e lhe entregava um cantil com água.

Mais reposto, ele pôde observar que vários dos anões estavam observando-o com interesse. Afinal, não era todo dia que alguém levava uma

espada incandescente e recém-forjada no coração, em uma cerimônia que alguns deles achavam que era conto para crianças. Isso obviamente

faria com que alguns deles estivessem bastante curiosos a respeito.

- Tememos o pior quando vimos a espada entrar mais em teu coração – confessou Iduna, agarrando seu peito em um agradecimento aos deuses.

- Isso acontece muito na minha vida. As pessoas tendem a dizer que sou perigoso. Onde está Hermione?

- Não se preocupe – falou Eitri – Ela dorme em um de nossos quartos. Não é a toa que ela desmaiou de exaustão no terceiro dia.

- Terceiro dia? Isso significa que se passaram quantos dias? – quis saber o jovem.

- Cindo dias se passaram antes que tu despertes. – concluiu Thjazi – Pensamos que não sobreviverias à provação.

- Mas os resultados... Foram satisfatórios – falou o jovem, enquanto metia sua mão no peito e retirava a espada recentemente transformada.

Todos engasgaram ao ver o que o ruivo fazia, mas Eitri franziu o cenho.

- O quê você fez com minha obra de arte?

- Nada... Ela se adequou ao dono... Apenas isso.

- Ela era perfeita como era! – combateu o anão.

- Ela era para alguém mais forte do que eu. Ela se adaptou para alguém mais veloz. Além disso, esse é o estilo de espada com o qual fui treinado.

- Se soubesse que você destruiria uma obra de arte na primeira oportunidade, jamais teria concordado com isso.

- Ah... Irmão. Não seja tão chorão a respeito. – falou Thjazi, causando o riso de todos.

- E agora, Ronald. O que farás? – perguntou Sif.

- Voltar para meu tempo, usar a espada espiritual para liberar a alma de meu amigo e libertar meu mundo. Nada demais

- Devo avisar-te, houve mudanças em ti e tua companheira – informou Thjazi – Ao que aparenta, não se faz um ritual dessa importância, sem que

haja um sacrifício a ser pago.

- De que falas? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Tu e tua feiticeira estão mais fortes, tuas carnes estão rijos e teus corpos ganharam algo de músculos.

- Em sua, estamos mais velhos – considerou o ruivo.

- O que estais dizendo?

- Na Encruzilhada, encontramos Hella. Ao que parece, devemos ter chegado mais próximo de morrer do que imaginamos. Se estiver correto,

podemos ter perdido alguns anos de vida.

- E o que vai fazer agora? – perguntou Eitri.

- Eu vou odiar contar isso para Hermione. Não há fúria no inferno como uma mulher irritada – sorriu o ruivo para os amigos.

De repente, um som estridente faz com que todos os homens tremam.

- **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**!

**- Calai Mulher! Tenciona ensurdar-nos à todos!** – gritou Sif.

- Bem – sorriu Thor – Acho que Sif já contou por você.

**_Fim do Flashback_**

- E então...? – coagiu Gina Weasley no seu melhor estilo "Olhar Weasley", que é passado de mãe para filha entre as gerações e era quase

impossível de ser evitado. Infelizmente para ela, Ronald e os gêmeos haviam inventado um olhar "Anti-olhar Weasley" que era parecido com um

sarcasmo leve e parecia dizer:" A linha entre verdade e mentira é tênue e... adivinha? Você não tem como saber se eu estou mentindo para

você!"

E foi com essa atitude que o ruivo respondeu.

- É alguma coisa na água!

Como esperado, sua irmã começa a ficar vermelha de raiva e frustração com a resposta. Mas, antes que ela estoure, a jovem bruxa resolve

intervir.

- Em termos simples, Gina, a Morte é uma pessoa muito ocupada e para nos conceder uma audiência, ela exigiu alguns anos como taxa de serviço.

Sem esperar, Hermione olha para o ruivo que levanta 3 dedos em contagem regressiva. 3... 2... 1...

**- O QUÊ?**

Contrariamente ao esperado, o grito não veio de sua irmã, mas de seu cunhado que havia acabado de descer as escadas para descobrir o

porquê de tanta agitação e pode divisar parte da conversa. Anna veio com ele e resolveu fazer uma pergunta inusitada.

**- A morte? Como em "ela"; artigo feminino?**

- A morte é uma entidade universal. Uma das poucas coisas que não se pode burlar. Ela é capaz de aparecer de diversas maneiras para pessoas

e raças diferentes. E não acho que ela conta para uma possível propaganda de igualdade de gênero, Anna – cutucou o ruivo. Em resposta, sua

amiga lhe mostra o dedo médio.

- Então... Vocês abdicaram em alguns anos de vida.. Isso significa que vocês viverão pelo menos os próximos anos? – perguntou Harry, chocado

com a naturalidade que seus amigos encaravam a questão.

- Não necessariamente. Ela não nos deu nenhum privilégio; não sabemos o dia de nossa morte. Podemos morrer à qualquer momento, como

todos no universo.

- E valeu a pena? – perguntou Anna.

Com um sorriso, o ruivo soca o peito e retira uma espada prateada, na forma de uma katana japonesa.

- Isso responde sua pergunta?

Wong e Piotr se aproximam para analisar a espada, juntamente com Harry, Gina e Anna. Eles vem uma arma bela e ornamentada por por

símbolos diferentes de qualquer coisa que tenham visto. Para o jovem russo, isso traz más recordações sobre a incapacidade de salvar sua irmã,

mas ele balança a cabeça em negação por aquele momento, devia se concentrar no presente. Nem Ylliana, nem Katya aprovariam isso.

- É diferente da versão de minha irmã – comenta solenemente.

- Eu desconfio que ela se adaptou a minha mente, uma vez que essa não é a forma original da espada, que foi forjada como uma espada mais

parecida com as saxônias da Idade Média.

- Creio que seu tempo de convivência com James pode ter algo a ver com isso – afirma Wong.

- É o tipo de espada com que treinei. Piotr pode contar-nos mais alguma coisa da utilização da espada por sua irmã?

Suspirando, o homem começou:

- Ela utilizava para desfazer possessões, podendo tanto utiliza-las em pessoas dessa e de outras dimensões. Desde que estivesse vivo e fosse

uma forma de vida baseada em carbono, era afetado tudo que eu me lembro é que ela costumava esfaquear suas vítimas e elas eram liberadas

de toda e qualquer possessão. Mas havia casos em que ela precisaria entrar nos domínios da alma e lutar lá.

Todos ficaram calados até o final da explicação. Nisso, o ruivo pegou sua espada e encaminhou-se para seu amigo.

- Bom... Quanto mais cedo livrarmos você dele, melhor para todos.

- Espera, Rony, você não pode estar falando sério... Você mesmo disse que a espada é diferente... Pode não funcionar do mesmo jeito – falou

Harry, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás, mantendo uma distância que acreditava ser segura de seu cunhado.

- Bom... É verdade, mas eu creio que é hora de uma demonstração prática – disse isso e a espada começou a emitir um brilho azulado, ficando

com uma aparência translúcida. Sem perder tempo ele diminuiu a distância e empalou Harry, chocando todos.

Gina não teve tempo de gritar, enquanto Hermione entrava a postos no caso de algo dar errado. Wong e Piotr só olhavam a cena, enquanto Anna

fechou os olhos. O que aconteceu surpreendeu a todos.

Harry abriu os olhos e se arrependeu ao ver uma espada em seu peito, mas contrariamente, ele não sentia dor e não havia sangue. Ao contrário,

o sangue começou a sair dos lábios de Rony, enquanto ele cai no chão e começa a convulsionar.

Gina vai até ele, mas o tibetano a segura.

- Ele está em transe, não podemos tocá-lo agora.

Logo, os ossos do jovem começaram a emitir um som horrível. E seu braço esquerdo estalou e foi para um ângulo antinatural.

- Wong, o que está acontecendo? – gritou Harry, que estava dividido entre acudir seu amigo e retirar a espada de seu peito.

- Ele está lutando com a alma invasora e... Ao que parece, está perdendo. Essa é sua luta, não podemos ajudá-lo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Anna.

- Porque poderíamos apenas piorar a situação dele ou perder-nos em qualquer outro lugar. Não podemos saber o que acontece.

- Vocês não podem! Eu Posso! – disse Hermione e correu para o ruivo. Quando ela foi para tocá-lo, teve uma inspiração e decidiu tocar a espada

no peito de seu melhor amigo. Logo depois, todos viram-na congelar na mesma posição.

- Ela entrou em transe – disse Wong – Só podemos esperar que ela consiga ajuda-lo a tempo.

- Por que ela podia tocá-lo? – perguntou Anna.

- Suas almas já estão vinculadas. Ele pode usar a espada e ela, por procuração desse vinculo, também consegue.

A representação etérea da castanha, parecia diferente, foi a primeira coisa que Hermione notou. Ela parecia poderosa, quase invencível. Uma

sensação de euforia se abateu nela. Ela parecia estar vestindo uma armadura que abraçava suas curvas, mas que poderia dar proteção suficiente

ao que ela encontrasse pela frente. Logo, ela notou seu entorno. Estava escuro, quase como breu puro. Isso a fez notar que a horcrux estava

agindo com maior celeridade do que imaginara à principio. Esse não era o plano astral que conhecera, anteriormente. Foi quando a ficha caiu para

a jovem. Essa era a alma de Harry. Eles tinham que salvá-lo e rápido. Seguindo a linha astral de seu amado ela chegou próxima do farol negro

que representava a horcrux que foi posta em seu amigo e viu uma imagem que a encheu de terror.

Em uma faixa de terra que mais se assemelha à um asteróide a frente dela, havia uma clareira baixa e a forma astral de Rony estava crucificada

em um grande plataforma vertical em forma de X, na qual ele estava servindo de comida para corvos negros, enquanto a imagem de Voldemort,

semelhante ao que tinham nos dias atuais estava em um trono feito de ossos e, observava com diversão.

- É uma pena que tudo tenha que acabar desse modo, mas sua alma se mostrou pura demais para ser infectada. Com o conhecimento que você

possui, você seria meu lugar tenente, nos exércitos, desse plano e de outros. E quando eu pude ver suas lembranças, sei que você possui acesso

ao bastão de Watoomb. Com isso, esse mundo é pouco para minha ambição. Eu poderia conquistar todo o multiverso, colocando minhas

contrapartes como tenentes de meus exércitos. Marchando, destruindo toda e qualquer oposição que surgisse em meu caminho! Mas você

escolheu o lado errado! Contudo, isso é apenas um revés temporário. Como pode ver, estou lentamente assumido o controle dessa casca onde

estou preso. E quando o fizer, eu só tenho que me aproveitar da sua aparência, pegar o bastão de Watoomb e dominar o multiverso. Mas antes,

vou fazê-lo sofrer por sua insolência.

Uma nova revoada de corvos se aproximou do ruivo e passou a bicá-lo, arrancando pedaços de carne que logo cresciam para tornarem a ser

arrancadas, tal como no conto de Prometeu e o fogo. Hermione viu aquilo estarrecida. Essa horcrux era a representação exata do real Voldemort,

logo ela podia acreditar que esse era o plano dele, se colocasse os dedos no bastão. Ele poderia fazer isso. Estar em todos os lugares, do

espaço-tempo, simultaneamente. E com acesso aos poderes de Rony, ele poderia fazer o mesmo para todo e qualquer universo presente no

multiverso. Ele devia ser parado e dependia dela. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Ela não fora treinada para isso. Ela não pertencia aquele dilema.

Ela não tinha experiência prévia nesse tipo de situação. O que fazer?

Foi quando seus olhos se encontraram com o de Rony. Seu cabelo despenteado do lado de seus olhos podia ajudar a disfarçar para onde estava

olhando, mas ela viu seus olhos azuis e percebeu neles, apenas determinação férrea. Ela sabia que ele não desistiria sem lutar e, mesmo

capturado, ele ainda iria fazer frente à Voldemort, até o amargo fim. Nisso, algo estalou dentro dela. Não era apenas determinação. Confiança. Ele

confiava nela. Quando ela apareceu, ele soube que ela faria a coisa certa. Ele contava com ela... Não apenas isso... Ele dependia dela. E ela não

iria falhar com ele.

E nisso sua mente clareou e ela pôde ver a situação com clareza. Agora ela percebeu que estava em uma posição contrária à horcrux e podia

atacá-lo pelas costas. Mas ela tinha a agilidade para isso? Algo que o ruivo disse à ela, voltou quando ela lembrou-se que era uma questão de

mente sobre a matéria. Esse não era seu corpo físico, de modo que ela poderia fazer o que quisesse, voar sem auxílio de vassouras, correr mais

rápido que suas pernas poderiam, ou simplesmente...?

Sorrindo em sua ideia, ela resolveu testar colocando a espada espiritual no solo e concentrando-se um pouco, ela conseguiu fazer com que a

espada levitasse e, com um comando, ela fez um giro sobre seu eixo, quase acertando-a. Com um pouco de cuidado, ela mandou que ela se

movesse para frente cinco metros depois fizesse uma curva à direita depois uma curva leve à esquerda, e por fim voltasse à sua posição original.

Como desejado a espada fez isso prontamente.

Assentindo para os olhos do ruivo, Hermione foi até o ponto mais próximo de Voldemort sem fazer barulho e, apontando, estava quase

comandando a espada quando percebeu que mandaria algo mortal para um ser senciente, com um arrepio, ela se repreendeu e pensou em todas

as pessoas que sofreram e perderam a vida enfrentando Voldemort e, em todas que morreriam se ele conseguisse tomar conta da alma de Harry.

Com decisão, ela assentiu e apontou para o trono. A espada não se demorou e cortou o ar com rapidez e perfurou o trono, no ponto onde o

pescoço da horcrux estava, dando-lhe um grave ferimento. Em seguida, Hermione fechou os olhos e apontou para cima. A espada obedeceu e

passou a cortar o trono em direção aos céus e, com isso, dividir a cabeça daquela parte da alma de Tom Riddle, em duas metade iguais.

Quando ela o fez, tanto os corvos, quanto a plataforma desapareceram e, o corpo do jovem colapsou no solo. Hermione, não perdeu tempo e

voou até ele.

- Ronald... Você vai ficar bem.

- Com... Você... Aqui... Sempre... – sussurrou fracamente o ruivo.

- Acha que pode voltar para seu corpo? – perguntou, recebendo um aceno fraco de volta.

- Sim... Mas antes... – ele fez um comando mental para a espada que cortou novamente o que restava do pescoço da horcrux, dessa vez

separando as duas partes da cabeça de seu corpo. Logo uma tênue luminosidade começou a aparecer, enquanto o ruivo desaparecia junto.

No plano real, Ronald parou de se debater e soltou um gemido de dor. Isso foi o suficiente para Wong entrar em modo de alerta, mas Gina

compreendeu e resolveu tirar-lhe do torpor.

- Piotr, me ajude com Rony, leve-o para seu quarto, com cuidado, para não quebrar alguns ossos. Anna, você fica com Hermione, para qualquer

eventualidade. Wong, você vem comigo, para o caso.

- Gina... E eu... O que eu faço? – perguntou Harry.

- Você não se mexe, até Rony, Mine, Wong, Piotr ou eu conseguir tirar essa espada. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer.

Nesse momento, a castanha e a espada foram arremessadas do corpo de Harry, que estava tão surpreso quanto todos.

- Eu não fiz isso!

Gina se voltou para o namorado e levantou a blusa. Não havia marca de agressão, além de uma cicatriz onde a espada fora inserida. Com um

suspiro de alívio, ela correu para o quarto do irmão, passando no seu e pegando uma poção Colossos. Chegando lá, Kate já estava fazendo um

diagnóstico do ruivo.

- Como ele está?

- Preciso de ajuda com o fígado dele. Ele teve diversos órgãos impalados pelos próprios ossos, incluindo pulmões, fígado, rins e o baço. Ao que

parece, uma das costelas errou sua aorta por dois milímetros.

Em seguida, Wong começa a entoar cânticos em uma língua estranha até que uma esfera alaranjada o coloca em uma posição fetal lá dentro.

Para Anna e Piotr, era a primeira vez que viam isso. Já para Gina, ela tinha visto Stephen faze-lo quando veio buscar o ruivo da primeira vez. Ela

sabia que era uma esfera de cura. E parte dela sorriu, sabendo que seu irmão tinha voltado para ela, de certa maneira.

- Isso é uma esfera de cura. Ela coloca o paciente em êxtase, momentâneo, e começa a tratar as doenças e feridas que o paciente possui. O

motivo de eu escolhê-la é que Ronald, teve uma boa interação com ela no passado e pode ser que funcione novamente.

Demoraria quase uma semana para que o jovem ruivo saísse da esfera sem seqüelas. Embora ele tivesse voltado à consciência dois dias depois

da provação, nem Gina, nem Wong foram convencidos para encerrar a esfera de êxtase, antes dos 7 dias. Isso deu bastante tempo para que

Hermione o chamasse de estúpido, temerário e suicida.

Depois de se acalmarem, no sexto dia, Harry e Piotr estavam mais interessados em saber exatamente o que acontecera e por que dera errado?

O ruivo apenas respirou fundo e pensou em tudo o que havia acontecido no interior da alma do seu amigo.

**_Início do Flashback_**

Como esperado pelo ruivo, a espada conectou as almas dele e de seu cunhado e amigo. Agora, dentro da alma do moreno, ele pôde ver o efeito

que a horcrux teve em longo prazo, infectando tudo à sua volta. Metade do horizonte era negro como a noite e isso se estendia por onde

olhasse.

"Isso não é bom" pensou o ruivo, enquanto ia à esmo, procurando a horcrux. Foi quando uma voz o parou.

- Saudações, Ronald. Estive esperando você.

Olhando em volta, o ruivo pôde perceber que a voz parecia vir de todo o lugar. "Definitivamente não é bom!", continuou o pensamento. Sem o

elemento surpresa, ele já poderia contar com uma batalha. Foi quando a horcrux apareceu para ele.

Embora sua forma parecesse com a de Tom Riddle de nossos dias até o último detalhe, havia nele uma injeção de poder que faltava em sua

contraparte terrena. Ele notou os olhos críticos do ruivo.

- Vejo que já percebeu que sou diferente do homem que fui, quando "vivo", não? Esse é o efeito de estar exilado contra a sua vontade, por duas

décadas. Lá fora, Voldemort era um conquistador. Aqui, eu sou Deus! – disse, gargalhando sombriamente.

- Já conheci deuses melhores! – lançou a isca, o ruivo.

- Pode ser, mas jamais conheceu um que pode moldar toda a realidade à sua volta.

- Isso pode ser verdade, mas todos eles eram almas inteiras. Não vejo como um fragmento de uma pode ser um problema.

- Posso ser um fragmento, mas nada me impediu de controlar esta alma e molda-la à minha vontade – disse ele, desaparecendo e moldando-se

com o ambiente.

"Isso é muito, muito ruim!" pensou o ruivo, sacando a espada espiritual e preparando-se para a batalha.

**_Fim do flashback_**

- Fui arrogante e paguei o preço – respondeu simplesmente. Harry pareceu aliviado e saiu após pouco tempo, enquanto Piotr ficou à sós com

Rony e soltou o comentário.

- Foi um belo gesto o que fez hoje.

- Do quê está falando? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Você não é arrogante, Ronald. Se resolveu falar isso, foi para aliviar Harry, isso quer dizer que a situação era ainda mais dura do que imaginou,

certo?

- Sim, mas Harry não precisa saber disso. Ele já tem problemas demais com tudo o que Voldemort fez para sua família... – ia continuar a falar, mas

algo chamou sua atenção pela ausência. Nenhum som de aparatação. O feitiço estava presente e iria impedi-los, mas o feitiço deveria mandá-los

até aqui, a não ser que eles estivessem fora de alcance. Mas não havia como saber o alcance desse feitiço. Com tudo acontecendo poderia ser

que ele durasse apenas alguns milhares de quilômetros. Podia ser que após o show que Frank Rook deu, explodindo os comensais locais tenha

dissuadidos à voltarem. Ou poderia ser que eles simplesmente não estavam no raio de alcance. Isso queria dizer que eles podem ter se agrupado

em algum lugar.

Nisso, uma ideia bateu no ruivo e ele empalideceu.

- Piotr, chame Hermione e rápido. Estou com um mau pressentimento.

Assentindo ele foi até o quarto da jovem, que não se encontrava. Gina, contudo, foi informada da preocupação do ruivo, falou ao russo o

paradeiro de sua melhor amiga e foi até o quarto de seu irmão.

- Ronald, o quê foi? – perguntou séria.

- Pode não ser nada, mas tenho um mau pressentimento sobre uma coisa. Não há comensais em Nova York.

- Como assim? – perguntou a castanha, junto de Piotr.

- Voldemort! – gritou o ruivo, para surpresa das jovens. Em resposta, nada aconteceu.

- Nenhum sinal de aparatação – concluiu Gina.

- O feitiço protetor da casa pode impedi-los, mas não ter nenhuma tentativa pode ser interpretado como se eles não estão no alcance do feitiço –

comentou Hermione.

- Correto, Herms. Ou eles estão aquartelados em um lugar, ou se reuniram para um ataque. Por isso, preciso que você vá até a sede e confirme

se as coisas estão bem.

- E se mandarem um patrono? – perguntou Piotr, que já fora informado de algumas das magias que eles podiam fazer.

- Demoraria demais. Se algo estiver acontecendo, pode ser tarde demais – considerou a morena. Enquanto abria o portal e entrava por ele. Gina

olhou para seu irmão e disse.

- Nunca imaginei que você a mandaria sozinha para lá.

- É apenas uma missão de reconhecimento, ela vai aparecer na sede da O.C. e verificar a situação. Além disso, Herms é uma menina grande e

pode tomar suas decisões sozinha. Eu confio minha vida nela e ela já provou ser capaz de tirar meu rabo de problemas – completou o ruivo.

Do outro lado do Atlântico, a primeira coisa que a jovem bruxa notou foi o silencio na sede da Operação Cimitarra. O silencio, ou mais

precisamente a falta do caos que Jorge e Fred são capazes de criar, no exato momento que você acredita que eles são capazes de tomar conta

de si pelos próximos cinco minutos. Esse pensamento lembrou-a das palavras na carta de despedida do ruivo, chamando-os de "Maníacos

homicidas sádicos com predileção em fazer a minha vida um inferno". Essa é a melhor maneira de mensurar a solidão que o prédio vazio

demonstra.

Andando pela cozinha, ela vê pratos sujos e muitos com sua refeição ainda neles. Aproximando, ela nota que uma capa de bolor começa a tomar

conta da comida. Isso significa que não há ninguém há pelo menos alguns dias ou que os homens foram soltos à sua própria sorte. Resolvida a

investigar ela começa a se concentrar em um local de Hogwarts para abrir o portal, mas uma dúvida emerge onde aparecer? Se algo está

acontecendo no castelo, qual lugar seria seguro para transportar-se? Imaginando um pouco, ela resolveu aparecer inicialmente no quarto de

Rony, na Nova Toca. Ali, ela poderia ter uma visão parcial do campo e verificar se havia sinais de luta. Além disso, ela conhecia aquele lugar com

perfeição, já que memorizara o local de cada objeto, durante as passagens pela casa. E apesar da nova ordem que o jovem colocara após seu

retorno à Inglaterra, Molly costumava arrumar o quarto exatamente como antes.

Saindo do portal, ela viu uma confusão de corpos jogados no gramado, quando chegou à janela. Em alguns deles, ela pôde ver as cores que

diferenciavam os estudantes das 4 casas de Hogwarts. Também pôde ver que ouros possuíam os mantos clássicos de Comensais da Morte e no

horizonte uma enorme nuvem escura se aproximando do castelo. Dementadores. Nisso ela pensou em qual seria o melhor lugar para o novo

teleporte, para avisá-los da chegada de Dementadores. Decidiu que um lugar que seria defendido à todo custo seria o escritório do Diretor. Logo

teleportar-se para o corredor seria a melhor opção. Decidida, ela abriu seu portal e do outro lado, tropeçou em um corpo de um jovem estudante

Corvinal, que aparentava 14 anos. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de terror, provavelmente de ver uma maldição imperdoável em sua direção.

Após uma prece silenciosa pelo jovem, ela se levantou e seguiu o corredor até virar uma esquina e dar de cara com um conjunto de 6 varinhas

apontadas em direção à ela. Seus portadores eram Kate, Angelina, Kingsley, Molly, Fred e Jorge. Cada um atento às reações dela.

- Identifique-se! – ladrou Kingsley.

- Hermione Jane Granger, filha de Jane e Robert Granger, atualmente Jenkins, moradores de Blackall na Austrália.

- Tudo isso pode ser aprendido. Diga-nos algo que só você saberia? – exigiu Fred. Em seguida aconteceu algo que assustou-os em seu núcleo.

Hermione sorriu. Não apenas um sorriso, mas um sorriso doentiamente doce e bastante predatório. Para os gêmeos, parecia que algo estava

andando em suas covas.

- Fred e Jorge saíram com duas mulheres enquanto estivemos na Austrália.

Ambos os jovens adultos se tencionaram ao sentir o olhar de suas namoradas e sua mãe em cima deles. Jorge tentou, em vão, criar uma

distração.

- É uma... Mentira? – perguntou, olhando para a namorada.

- Fizemos isso pela missão. O que ela esqueceu de falar que fizemos isso para conseguir o endereço da família dela – acrescentou Jorge.

- Mas não muda o fato que vocês o fizeram – apontou Molly.

- Quando acabarmos com isso... – disse Katie, com um olhar que prometia dor. Angelina apenas deu-lhe as costas, enquanto saia com uma aura

negra do local. Ambos os gêmeos sabiam que estavam em grandes problemas com suas namoradas.

- Droga, Mione. Você e Gina prometeram que não contariam nada para elas – acusou Fred.

- Gina fez a promessa, não eu. Vingança é uma cadela, não? Especialmente quando você é a parte lesada.

Todos olharam chocados, pois a jovem bruxa que conheciam jamais tivera coragem para se levantar contra os gêmeos de tal modo. Eles

passavam dos limites com todos, mas exceto sua família, apenas alguns retornavam as brincadeiras.

Isso chamou a atenção dos ruivos. Se sua pretensa cunhada estava mostrando as garras poderia significar que ela já se considerava família?

Caso isso seja verdade, isso quer dizer que explicaria o relógio que eles fizeram ter ficado 7 horas em "Tendo um tempo de qualidade com

Hermione". A vingança seria doce.

- então, Herms, como foi sua primeira noite de amor com nosso irmãozinho? – disseram em uníssono.

Como esperado, toda a cor se esvaiu do rosto da jovem que olhou para Molly. A mulher mais velha estava impassível, olhando-a como um falcão

estuda uma presa. Isso fez seu sangue fazer todo o caminho em contrário, tornando a antes pálida, extremamente corada jovem.

- Isso é resposta suficiente! – disse Jorge, com um sorriso.

- Mas... Eu pensei que... – balbuciou a jovem.

- Que nós veríamos como é ser a vítima? Você já devia nos conhecer melhor do que isso... Cunhada – gracejou Fred.

- Meninos! – disse a mãe, em tom de comando. Isso foi sinal para ambos pararem com os gracejos imediatamente ou a promessa de dor seria

imediatamente cumprida e, ninguém em sã consciência gostava de ver Molly Weasley furiosa.

Kingsley via a cena entre chocado e divertido. Embora não a conhecesse como os outros, quando ela deu a informação da traição dos jovens

Weasley, todos pareciam relaxar diante de sua presença. Além disso, ela sabia como fazer o portal e, a menos que um comensal conseguisse

acesso ao conhecimento e um fio de cabelo da jovem, ela merecia o benefício da dúvida. Mas os instintos de auror ainda a manteriam na linha de

tiro, por via das dúvidas.

- Gostaria de compartilhar algo comigo, Hermione? – disse a mulher, com uma voz doentiamente suave. Do tipo que só uma mulher sabe fazer

quando está em um mundo de raiva.

- Desculpe Molly, mas não temos tempo para isso. Gostaria de saber qual é a situação. Também aviso que temos um alto número de

dementadores no horizonte.

O experiente auror entrou na conversa quando ela falou sobre os espectros, velhos conhecidos das guardas de Askaban.

- Qual é a situação de vocês, Hermione. Não recebemos relatórios de vocês há semanas. A única coisa que soubemos é que você e Rony haviam

partido para encontrar um item capaz de matar uma horcrux.

- Tivemos sucesso em nossa missão, mas Ronald teve alguns ferimentos. Ele está agora esperando alta médica, mas achou estranho nenhuma

atividade comensal e pediu-me para checar a situação. Quando cheguei à sede, vi a comida semi-tocada e desconfiei que havia algo estranho,

logo abri um portal para a Nova Toca, onde percebi a presença de Comensais no castelo. Em seguida vi os dementadores e me teleportei até

aqui, imaginando que vocês provavelmente armariam uma frente de defesa, pela quantidade de informações sensíveis que os diretores de

Hogwarts recolheram através dos anos. Principalmente, o Professor Dumbledore, que pela a história que Harry nos contou, pode ser classificado

como elo de paternidade entre ele e Vold... Riddle.

Ao ouvir o nome do antigo diretor, Molly franziu a testa, em clara irritação e Kingsley não pôde fazer nada do que concordar com ela. Depois que

souberam, não podia negá-los compreensão. Também era pai e, mesmo que seu filho estivesse em Beaubbatonx, sabia que se não o detivessem

aqui, logo o Canal da Mancha estaria repleto de dementadores, fazendo vítimas em solo francês.

- Estamos com um baita problemão em mãos. A situação que temos é a seguinte: estamos combatendo Comensais aqui em Hogwarts à 6 dias.

Sofremos algumas baixas importantes, mas na sua maioria foram os estudantes, menos treinados que lotam nossas enfermarias. Evacuamos os

menores para Durmstrang. Infelizmente agora temos relatos de que Tritões, Lobisomens e Gigantes estão vindo para cá. Aliado aos

dementadores, podemos dizer que eles pretendem esmagar-nos na próxima noite. Isso porque seus ataques começam ao cair da noite. Temos

apenas algumas horas para preparar algum plano e, estamos sem opções nesse quesito.

- Certo. Vou buscar Rony e os outros.

- Mione, você quer trazer eles para esse matadouro. Não temos chances contra todos eles – sussurrou nervosamente Molly. Ela mesmo não

queria ter que admitir, mas era melhor ter seus filhos caçulas protegidos do que expostos aos perigos dessa batalha.

Respirando fundo, a jovem apenas olhou sua sogra futura (pelo menos era o que se revelava) e disse:

- Molly, existem dois modos de fazer a coisa que seu filho conhece. Um deles é o caminho seguro. O outro é o que ele fará. Você realmente espera

que eu volte para lá e não diga nada para seus filhos e para Harry, que a família que o aceitou, a família do homem que eu amo, que é também de

minha melhor amiga e a família que eu amo vai enfrentar sua hora mais negra, sem eles? Eu adoro você e respeito seus motivos, mas amo seu

filho e não vou ferí-lo dessa maneira. Nem à Gina, Harry ou a mim mesma. Vocês precisam de toda a ajuda que puderem e, Deus me perdoe pela

franqueza, mas Ronald é a mente mais torcida que eu conheço, quando o assunto é tirar-nos de uma enrascada.

Molly apenas olhou para a jovem bruxa que conheceu à mais de 10 anos, quando foi pegar seus filhos no Expresso Hogwarts e, se perguntou

quando é que ela virou essa mulher determinada, que faria-a ficar sem opções e sem voz de comando. Sim, ela seria uma excelente esposa para

sua mais problemática prole.

- Você vai ser um inferno de uma esposa, Hermione. Conto com você para manter meu filho longe de problemas.

Corando com o elogio, ela respondeu.

- Ele não quer isso. Ele é Ronald e o problema vai encontrá-lo, mesmo em uma multidão. O que ele necessita é de alguém que o apóie e esteja lá

para ele, todo o caminho. Uma parceira, não uma enfermeira. Ou alguém que corte suas asas.

Em seguida, ela retornou para a América, através de um novo portal. Após ver isso, Kingsley olhou para Molly que sorria abertamente.

- Ela já sabe até mesmo o segredo de como manter uma relação estável. Ela é mesmo a bruxa mais promissora de sua geração.

- Ela vai ser uma esposa incrível, não é mesmo Molly? – perguntou o auror.

- Não, meu amigo. Ela já é. Estou feliz que meu filho seja merecedor de tamanho sentimento.

Do outro lado do Atlântico, a jovem aparece para a pequena multidão de moradores da casa e relata a situação em sua terra natal.

- Você estava certo. Uma grande quantidade de Comensais está atacando Hogwarts há dias, minando assim as defesas da escola, da Ordem da

Fênix e da Operação Cimitarra. Kingsley não acredita que serão capazes de sobreviver à mais um ataque.

Todos na sala ouviram em silencio, até que o ruivo decidiu agir.

- Harry, Gina, Herms. Preparem-se! Partiremos em 10 minutos.

- Rony, você acha que pode lutar nessas condições? – questionou a castanha.

- Por que diz isto? – perguntou o bruxo.

- Você está em uma esfera de cura, lembra-se? – retorquiu a jovem.

Como reposta, o jovem apenas fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Como resultado, a esfera começou a rachar e estilhaçou-se em milhares de

fragmentos. Todos olharam abismados o jovem, com exceção do tibetano que apenas sorria.

- Como você...? – perguntou sua irmã.

- Não se aprende com magos da grandeza de Steve e da perícia de Wong sem entender como funcionam as coisas. Basicamente, uma esfera de

cura pode ser destruída, simplesmente com a vontade de fazê-lo, porque você não pode ajudar quem não quer ser ajudado.

- Então você...?

- Poderia sair daí à qualquer hora que quisesse? Sim! Agora, se aprontem! – disse substituindo a feição alegre por uma determinada.

Foi então que outros resolveram intervir na conversa.

- Vou preparar minhas coisas – disse Piotr.

- Não Russo. Você fica.

- Com medo que não possa me defender? – disse o homem. De repente, seu corpo começou a emitir um brilho suave, enquanto ele crescia e sua

pele tomava uma aparência metálica.

Todos com exceção dos bruxos moradores anteriores da casa estavam chocados com a transformação. Rony apenas balançou a cabeça e disse.

- Você sabe se defender e é por isso que você fica. Você e Wong são os únicos que sabem de todos os nossos passos e, se cairmos, você pode

montar uma linha de defesa aqui. Você é o único aqui que pode lutar e proteger as meninas.

Anna, Kate, Samantha e várias meninas se apresentaram para acompanhá-los, mas o jovem apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vocês não possuem treinamento, estão sem varinhas e, se não conseguirmos, vocês serão as próximas pessoas que, com o treinamento de

Wong e Piotr irão lutar contra os Comensais.

- Você não precisa ser condescendente com a gente. Estamos prontas para dar nossas vidas – disse Kate, com as outras assentindo.

- Vocês estão sendo confiada com as próximas gerações e acham que estou sendo condescendente com vocês? Eu não acredito nisso. Acho que

vocês poderão não só, fazer isso, mas também criar um santuário capaz de dar às vítimas, uma vida normal ou, tão normal como a que demos

para vocês, aqui – completou, com um sorriso.

Nisso, Harry e os outros chegaram. Ronald olhou para seu professor e amigo e prostrou-se em sinal de respeito. Wong apenas retribuiu o gesto,

sorriu e disse:

- Dê-lhes o inferno, Ronald!

Assentindo, ele abriu o portal e teleportou-se para Hogwarts.

Enquanto os outros o seguiram pelo corredor, Harry apenas chamou a atenção para um fato.

- Por quê não deixá-las vir? Elas seriam de grande ajuda. Piotr também.

- Você chamariam algumas mulheres que foram brutalizadas, torturadas e estupradas, enfrentarem seus algozes sem meios de se defender?

Mesmo com varinhas e capacidades de combate, a probabilidade é de que elas congelem antes mesmo da batalha. Com isso, elas seriam alvos

fáceis para eles. Combinei com Wong que, caso não retornemos, eles devem não apenas treina-las, mas também trabalhar com sua autoestima,

para que, se necessário, elas possam se tornar combatentes da resistência e, se aquelas que não consigam segurar-se em batalha contra eles,

possam tomar conta de um santuário, para vítimas como elas.

- Entendo – disse o moreno. Realmente fazia sentido. Nisso Gina perguntou:

- E que tipo de sinal mandaremos caso percamos a batalha, para que eles saibam?

- Simples. Não apareceremos lá.

Virando a esquina eles viram uma multidão correndo de um lado para outro. Uma estudante da corvinal passou por eles, mas não notou-os,

deixando cair alguns kits de primeiros-socorros. Gina foi até ela e entregou-o.

- Isso está uma zorra. Precisamos de alguma organização ou não vamos nem conseguir uma frente de batalha unida – disse Harry.

- Concordo – disse o ruivo – **SITUAÇÂO!** – gritou. Como resultado, todos se voltaram para o ruivo. De um lado, Arthur e Molly sorriram. No centro

do salão, Kingsley, Tonks, Remo e Minerva observaram o quanto o jovem mudara desde que voltou da América pela primeira vez. Enquanto ele

parecia perdido e ansioso, agora ele estava resoluto e confiante. E seu grito fez efeito imediato, como todo mundo parecia mais concentrado.

O efeito mais interessante foi em Luna Lovegood. Ela se aproximou dele, enquadrou-se militarmente, bateu continência e gritou de volta.

**- Senhor! Estamos na merda, Senhor! Atualmente temos uma situação na qual somos superados em 3 para 1. E com os reforços de **

**lobisomens, tritões e gigantes, a vantagem sobe para 6 contra 1. Uma boa parte de nossas tropas são de estudantes sem experiência em **

**combate. Temos, como uma vantagem a fortaleza sólida do castelo e o conhecimento do terreno, mas isso a maioria deles estudou aqui, **

**então não pode ser uma vantagem a ser explorada. Se vierem com força total, será um massacre! Senhor!**

O ruivo olhou para todos os estudantes, que olharam para baixo, em vergonha. Para retificar a situação, ele disse:

**- Atenção estudantes. Não olhem para si com vergonha por não terem experiência em combate. A verdade é que vocês estão em uma época **

**da ****vida, na qual isso não deveria ser exigido. Como resultado, vocês se levantaram e estão arriscando suas vidas. Não vou mentir dizendo **

**que s****airemos todos vivos dessa, mas eu pretendo fazer o meu melhor para vencermos isso com o mínimo de baixas. Se todos vocês fizerem **

**o mesmo, ****podemos sair dessa juntos. Mesmo contra todas as possibilidades.**

Como esperado, o discurso reacendeu a chama dos estudantes. Inclusive a Corvinal de tranças, que olhou para ele com estrelas nos olhos. Em

seguida, ele virou-se para sua amiga.

- Luna, por quê diabos você está falando assim?

**- Senhor! Achei que deveria me dirigir assim à você, pela sua entrada, que parecia como um militar treinado. Senhor!**

- E onde aprendeu isso?

**- Vendo a edição especial de Platoon! Senhor!** – respondeu a loira.

- A edição especial de Platoon? Como a minha edição especial de Platoon?

**- Senhor! Sim Senhor!**

- Aquela que está no meu quarto?

**- Senhor! Sim Senhor!**

- E o que estava fazendo no meu quarto, Lovegood?

**- Senhor! Estava procurando um lugar tranquilo para dar uns amassos em Neville! Senhor!**

Todos olharam para o aludido, que corou e parecia estar avaliando uma nova espécie de planta no chão de linóleo do castelo. Isso colocou um

sorriso no seu rosto dos outros.

- Luna, eu não sei se você é maluca, ou se está fazendo isso para constranger Neville – comentou divertido.

**- Senhor! Um pouco das duas coisas! Senhor!**

- Agora que todos já sabem da vida romântica de Neville e Luna, vamos aos negócios! Quanto tempo temos até os ataques?

- Geralmente atacam ao anoitecer. Creio que temos duas horas – disse Kingsley – algum plano?

- Sempre. Agora me escutem. Vou fazer perguntas e quero respostas honestas e sinceras. Quantos de vocês possuem problemas com patrono ou

não podem fazê-lo?

Diversos alunos e até alguns aurores levantaram as mãos, envergonhados.

- Não há motivo para vergonha. Agora eu gostaria que vocês acompanhassem Minerva McGonnagal, Hermione Granger e Luna Lovegood para

uma sala adjacente na qual podem treinar e aperfeiçoar o patrono. Aqueles que não conseguirem não poderão participar da batalha diretamente,

ficando assim em um esquadrão que combaterá de longo alcance, longe de dementadores.

Minerva olhou para seu aluno anterior e assentiu, levando-os para uma sala.

- Pelos olhos de Ishtar, que a ilusão tenha início! – recitou o ruivo, enquanto se dividia em 8 partes, para espanto de muitos alunos. – Gula,

preciso que você informe o plano para McGonnagal e treine quantos puder no patrono. Informe-os do plano. Ira, preciso que você atravesse o

portal e encontre Frank Rook. Consiga com ele, alguns fogos de artifícios.

Assentindo, ambos tomaram seus caminhos, enquanto os outros estavam chocados. Ele se comportavam como um general diante das tropas.

- Preciso de vinte voluntários – pediu, ao que Tonks, e um grupo próximo a ela, levantou o braço – vocês sigam Vaidade. Ele lhes ensinará a

beleza da bomba patrono, um feitiço que será de grande valia contra os dementadores, permitindo que nós enfrentemos os Comensais.

Vaidade acenou-os e eles seguiram com gosto.

- Kingsley, quantas capas da invisibilidade temos aqui? – perguntou ao auror negro, que respondeu.

- Apenas duas.

- Tudo bem. Neville, acompanhe Preguiça para obter a posição via satélite dos Comensais. Fleur, monte um grupo de 10 pessoas, incluindo Harry.

Vocês vão esperar, ira voltar e, ele e Avareza vão descer com vocês, até a entrada da Câmara Secreta. Eles impedirão que sejamos cercados

pelos Comensais, que quiserem entrar no castelo por lá.

- Eu vou! – comentou Cobiça, pensando em pegar algumas das esmeraldas da Câmara Secreta.

- Você e os gêmeos farão o mesmo com as passagens secretas conhecidas que levam para Hogsmeade.

- Ei Ronald, também podemos fazer fogos de artifício – Sussurraram Fred e Jorge ao irmão.

- Não posso perder vocês por um tempo, para preparar os fogos. Além disso, estou pensando em explosivos mais potentes – retorquiu no mesmo

tom.

Entendendo a questão seus irmão abriram um sorriso desonesto.

- Não somos dignos, sua malevolência! – ajoelharam-se em sinal de submissão.

- Ah! Calem-se! – comentou o ruivo com um pouco de humor – Bill, Charlie. Quero vocês e Luxúria no alto das torres, vigiando os comensais de

binóculos. Qualquer movimento pode ser importante e deve ser informado. Entenderam?

Seus irmãos assentiram e foram para seu posto.

Kingsley chegou e disse:

- Tudo bem, Rony. Que tal, contar-nos o plano?

- Antes disso, como foi a situação em batalha?

- Estivemos em desvantagem e acuados desde o início. Eles claramente não nos consideram ameaça e, todo plano que tentamos era

imediatamente perdido. Era como se eles soubessem de cara o quê fazíamos.

- Como imaginado. O plano, consiste em adaptar a batalha das Termópilas para Hogwarts. Se conduzirmos as batalhas para cá, este corredor.

Não importa seus números. Só um número exato de pessoas pode batalhar aqui nesse corredor estreito.

Shacklebolt assente em compreensão. Despercebido pela maioria, um aluno da Lufa-Lufa sai do recinto. Avareza o segue.

Enquanto isso, na ponte do Brooklin, um jovem ruivo aparece 20 metros à frente ao furgão de Frank Rook e manda-o parar. Nos primeiro 5

metros, o homem reconhece, mas nos outros 5 metros, o homem o ignora, mesmo tendo o reconhecido. Faltando 10 metros, ele inicia a freada,

percebendo que o ruivo não se moverá à tempo. No final, Frank Rook para exatos 30 centímetros das pernas do ruivo que não perde tempo e

entra no furgão, do lado do carona.

- É bom vê-lo, Frank – começou.

- Como me encontrou?

- Como você sempre é encontrado?

- Rastreador. Mas me livrei das roupas.

- Não do carro.

- E como sabia que este era meu carro.

- Cheirava à armas e pólvora. Antes de me teleportar para onde moro, parei próximo e calculei as possíveis rotas de fuga que você tivesse. Como resultado, encontrei seu furgão.

- Entendo. Você é esperto.

- Sou o melhor aluno de meus professores.

- Tá legal, você me achou. A questão é: por quê?

- Preciso de fogos de artifícios. Do tipo que você possuí.

- E por quê os daria para você?

- Para impressionar nossos amigos comuns, na prefeitura.

- Eles escaparam? – perguntou surpreso.

- Baratas estão em todo o canto. Infestaram uma comunidade local na fronteira da Inglaterra com a Escócia. É a melhor chance de pegá-los.

- Ainda não significa que eu os darei à você – retorquiu o soldado.

- Realmente. Mas a realidade é que eles estão mantendo uma escola sitiada. Todos os defensores da escola estão do lado de dentro

aquartelados. Os fogos de artifícios são para impedir que eles nos cerquem.

- E as crianças?

- Os menores foram evacuados. Alguns estão ajudando à defender o castelo, onde funciona a escola.

O homem pensa longamente. Ele não conhecia o ruivo pessoalmente, antes de seu trabalho conjunto, mas se havia algo que o Vietnã, e à guerra

contra o crime ensinara, era reconhecer sinais de mentiras. Sempre confiara em sua habilidade para isso e ela nunca o decepcionara. Olhando

para eles, suas pupilas estavam focadas, suas narinas não se dilatavam nem sua boca estava seca. Estes sinais foram um dos muitos que

denunciavam mentirosos.

- Se crianças forem feridas com esses armamentos... – começou.

- Encontre Luke. Ele saberá me encontrar. E logo após, você poderá me dar a lenta e dolorosa morte que achar necessária, viável ou divertida.

Mas, se acabou, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo agora.

Dirigindo para seu depósito, ele perguntou.

- O quê precisa?

- Claymores.

- Sabe usa-las?

- Pego um manual na internet – falou com sarcasmo. Como resultado o velho soldado, mostrou-lhe uma caixa com os explosivos. Em seguida,

mostrou como armá-los e, como conecta-los com os outros, causando um campo minado.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – inquiriu Rook.

- Como lhe disse, é apenas uma precaução. Se não quiserem emboscar-nos, não encontrarão o campo minado. Mas o castelo possui muitas

passagens secretas para deixá-las desprotegidas.

Com o assentimento do soldado, ele abriu um portal e transportou duas caixas. Saindo novamente em Hogwarts, ele integrou o grupo de Fleur,

enquanto Cobiça pegou outra caixa e sinalizou aos gêmeos, que o seguissem.

Antes de saírem, Ronald falou:

- E lembrem-se: estes não são explosivos mágicos. Se você não têm treinamento, não mexa neles.

Fred e Jorge pareciam crianças pegas em uma travessura. Avareza chega nesse momento, com o jovem Lufa-Lufa inconsciente nos braços.

- Drake. O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou um estudante.

- Ele saiu assim que contei o plano. Avareza o seguiu e o colocou para dormir. De acordo com Kingsley, existe a possibilidade que haja um espião

entre nós. Desse modo, qualquer comportamento suspeito deve ser investigado.

- Está dizendo que Drake é um espião? – gritaram alguns estudantes da casa – Como sabemos que você não é um espião? Você só surgiu agora!

Molly ia defender seu filho, mas este apenas concordou com isso.

- Admito que, para aqueles que não me conhecem minha aparição é suspeita. Contudo, devo dizer que muitos aqui presentes me conhecem, de

modo que podem dizer se sou eu ou um impostor. Estes sabem que estava em missão importante e que mandei um emissário antes, avisando da

minha vinda. E como garantia, Kingsley, como um bom estrategista e auror, mentiu sobre o número de capas de invisibilidade, de modo que Cho

Chang está atrás de mim, para qualquer movimento suspeito que eu fizer, não estou certo, Cho?

Como resultado, a jovem chinesa surgiu debaixo da capa, com a varinha apontada para ele e cara triste.

- Você é a pior pessoa para surpreender! – disse com um muxoxo.

- Desculpa guria, mas era o que eu faria. Colocaria alguém que poderia dizer se era eu, à uma distância incapacitante. Alem disso, o melhor lugar

é exatamente fora de minha visão periférica para impedir que eu reaja quando você tirar a capa. Ou seja, só sobra minhas costas.

- Chato – retorquiu a jovem

- Kingsley. Bom plano – disse ao auror, com um sorriso – Agora que temos tudo resolvido e a retaguarda está sendo garantida, vou explicar o

plano. Blindamos o resto do castelo com um Sancto Santuárium, que Kingsley e eu sabemos. Isso os impedirá de aparatarem, funcionando como

um campo de força. Tenho alguns feitiços que podem impedir que a força bruta de gigantes quebrem as paredes do castelo para criarem novos

focos de ataques. Isso fará com que as coisas fiquem equilibradas um pouco. Ainda assim, um grupo irá circundar o inimigo e colocar dois

sinalizadores, nos perímetros das tropas.. Este interagirá por satélite, com este sinalizador aqui – diz o ruivo fincando um sinalizador no chão –

criando um perímetro por GPS. Em seguida eu vou poder isolar e teleportar os comensais para outro campo de batalha. Um do qual eles não

podem escapar. A sede da Operação Cimitarra. De lá, eles não podem aparatar para fugir, ficando confinados ao prédio. Onde, Kingsley preparou

uma surpresinha para eles, não é, Shacklebolt

- Então foi por isso que quando comprou o prédio, mandou instala-los? – perguntou o auror surpreso. Quase um ano antes, ele mandara instalar

uma série de explosivos nas fundações da base, caso fosse necessário. Apenas alguns aurores sabiam disto e, nenhum deles entendeu o plano... Até agora.

- Sempre programe movimentos à frente. Xadrez, Shogi e outros jogos de estratégia provam isto.

- E quanto àqueles que estiverem dentro do raio de teleporte? – perguntou Arthur.

- Atenção. É extremamente importante prestar atenção ao marcador. Se você estiver no meio de uma luta, quando o teleporte ocorrer, será

levado para um terreno hostil cercado de comensais, lobisomens, sabe-se-lá-o-que-mais e, possivelmente sem apoio. Para os aurores que

estiverem nessas condições, é uma situação limite. Para os estudantes, é uma sentença de morte antecipada. Sua única esperança reside em

ficar próximo à mim, Kingsley, Remo Lupin que podem fazer o tipo de teleporte aceito pela barreira. Hermione Granger, que chegou aqui junto à

mim, também é capaz de fazê-lo. Se não estiver em torno dessas pessoas, está dentro da barreira inexpugnável e é tão bom quanto um morto-

vivo.

**- Preparem-se! Hoje, esse reinado de terror, que tomou conta da Inglaterra termina. Ou Hogwarts cairá. De qualquer modo, vocês farão **

**parte da ****história. Senão da trouxa, da Mágica. E enquanto houver luz nesse planeta, enquanto houver um grupo de pessoas resistindo, **

**haverá contos de ****nossa bravura! Sejam bruxos de verdade. Sejam homens e mulheres de verdade. E, se tombarem; caiam como homens **

**livres, que decidiram ****impedir que pessoas fossem massacradas apenas porque nasceram do lado errado da coluna de magia. Caiam como **

**Grifinórios, Corvinais, Lufa-****Lufas, Sonserinos, Professores, aurores. Homens e mulheres de bem. E que Merlin tenha piedade das almas dos **

**Comensais. Porquê nós, ****certamente não teremos!** – gritou Kingsley.

* * *

Notas do autor:

Sinto muito pela demora, mas estive sem internet durante o mês de festas. See serve de consolo, vai um feliz 2011 como sempre...

Nos lemos.

Fan Surfer


End file.
